A Magia dos Sonhos RH, HG, Carlinhos W PO
by Nenci
Summary: A guerra acabou, mas ainda existem coisas a serem acertadas, resolvidas e vividas pelos nossos jovens heróis.
1. Chapter 1

A Magia dos Sonhos

A guerra acabou, mas ainda existem coisas a serem acertadas, resolvidas e vividas....

Pelos nossos jovens heróis

_A vitória_:

"Não acredito que acabou. Agora a vida será normal."

_As dúvidas:_

"Nossa tenho tantas coisas pra resolver e a realizar. Será que ela vai me perdoar?"

_A surpresa:_

"Eu conheço esse perfume, é o dela."

_Reencontros:_

- Mas você?! Merlim, não acredito.

_Novos personagens:_

"Teremos muitos professores novos este ano."

_Novos casais:_

"Quanto tempo, você está linda como sempre."

"Eles já namoraram, mas seguiram por caminhos diferentes."

_Realizações:_

"Mione você está linda, não acredito que é hoje."

Brigas:

"- O que esse cara quer com você?

Nada demais.....

Sei, ele não sabe que estamos juntos?

Não grite comigo!

Eu não estou gritando. Esse assunto me incomoda"

xxx

"– Como assim ir embora?

É a minha chance, meu sonho, meu futuro, e eu irei.

Sim, e eu, o que sou para você?"

xxx

" - O que ela quer?

Não sei? Ela veio falar comigo e...

Se eu chegasse naquela hora onde vocês estariam agora?

Em lugar ne........."

xxx

"- Você não pode voar assim!

Deixa-me, sei o que estou fazendo.

Se algo acontecer nunca irei te perdoar.

E o que poderia acontecer? Não devia ter te contado."

_Acidentes:_

"-Meu Deus, aquilo é sangue?

Ela vai cair, está desacordada.

Olhe! O que o Krum está fazendo?

- Ela vai ficar bem Drª?"

_Reconciliações_:

"-Valeu cara não sei o que seria dela sem você, te devo essa."

_XXX_

Voldemort estava morto, seus seguidores teriam um novo líder. Ameaças surgiam.

Porém, isso não imepdia o clima de amor e romance dos nossos heróis.

Rony e Mione viviam um clima de puro amor e entrega.

Harry e Gina aprendiam os meandros do amor.

E um novo casal surge, Carlinhos tem uma namorada, e ela tem uma surpresa para ele.

Desvendem o futuro e as encruzilhadas dessa emocionante história.


	2. Cap1 Reencontros

Cap. I - REENCONTROS

Harry entrou na sala comunal da Grifinoria extremamente cansado, foi direto tomar uma ducha, com muitos pensamentos e duvidas o consumindo, mas o principal era este - Não acredito que acabou. Agora sim terei uma vida normal, mas tenho tantas coisas pra resolver e a realizar, saindo do Box achou seu pijama dobrado, fato que lhe passou despercebido enquanto se vestia já que seus pensamentos haviam se voltado para a dona do seu coração. Será que ela vai me perdoar? Farei tudo para tê-la de volta.

Com o coração mais calmo seguiu para o dormitório desejoso por um bom prato de sanduíches, uma jarra de suco e abóbora e uma poção do sono. E lá estava sobre a mesinha uma bandeja com diversos quitutes. Torta de rins, pastelão de carne, batatas assadas, fatias de pernil e também torta de caramelo e pudim, e um perfume inconfundível tomava conta do quarto - Eu conheço esse perfume é o dela. E adormecia sobre a sua cama estava a ela a sua ruiva. A criatura em seu peito saltou feliz e pareceu inchar deslocando seu coração. Agindo por puro ímpeto acaricio o rosto dela que despertou.

- Oi Harry, gostou da surpresa? Queria tudo perfeito para você.

- Gina, eu amei, esta tudo perfeito, tem tudo que eu gosto. - a olhando nos olhos.

- Bom então vou para meu dormitório.

Ele a pegou pela mão puxando-a para si num abraço sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Fica comigo? Não me deixe, por favor.

- Harry.

- Gina me perdoa, sei que não tenho direito de exigir nem pedir nada, mas saiba que nunca deixei de te amar, você era o que me motivava a continuar nesta luta. Fica comigo pra sempre?

Ele sente a camisa molhada ergue o rosto dela e vê lagrimas.

- Meu anjo, o que foi? Te perdi para sempre não é?

- Não seu bobo, você falou tudo o que sonhei esses meses todos. Esses sonhos me deram forças para lutar e te esperar. Também te amo.

A proximidade dos lábios dela estava o enlouquecendo e ele cheio de saudade os tomou com os seus num beijo profundo e apaixonado, separam-se ofegantes e muito corados, sentindo que a vida havia voltado aos seus corpos. Um belo sorriso habitava seus lábios.

- Vamos comer, você está muito magro Harry, disse numa imitação perfeita da Molly.

- Vamos sim estou morto de fome não faço uma refeição assim há muito tempo.

Sentaram-se na cama deliciavam-se com as guloseimas enquanto Harry contava para Gina um pouco da aventura.

Rony e Mione chegavam de mãos dadas ao salão principal num sentimento misto de alegria e tristeza.  
Mas o salão ao contrario que esperavam estava num clima de festa, sim uma festa típica de Hogwarts.

- Mione o que é isso? Tudo bem que ganhamos, mas perdemos tantos. Como pode?

- Rony olhe a sua mãe vem vindo e esta sorrindo?

Intrigados eles não entendiam nada. Molly os puxou para um abraço de quebrar costelas, dizendo.

- Ele voltou, eles voltaram.

- Eles quem mamãe?

- O Fred, Lupin, Tonks quase todos.

- Como assim Srª Weasley? Eles não estavam mortos?

- Não, quer disser estavam como os trouxas falam em coma, mas ninguém sabia. Foi uma poção que todos bebíamos que nos protegeu.

- Ainda não entendi mamãe.

- Seu trasgo o que importa é que eu estou aqui – falou Fred vindo em direção ao irmão e o abraçando.

George que vinha logo atrás com um sorriso imenso reparou nas mãos dadas de Rony e Mione

- Hum pelo jeito o Roniquinho é tão trasgo assim Fred.

- Como assim – Fred se afastou e também percebeu

- Mione achei que você fosse mais esperta

- Invés de levar dois, você escolheu logo o Rony? Falaram os gêmeos, Rony já estava escarlate.

- Não provoquem seu irmão, parabéns queridos falou a matriarca com uma meiguice na voz.

- Obrigada Srª Weasley.

- Desculpe foi mal a brincadeira

- Fred valeu so pela cara do Rony.

- Mas serio ate que enfim vocês acordaram para o que estava claro pra todos. - falaram juntos

E saíram abraçados felizes como nunca.

- Mamãe eu não estou entendo nada. Estou feliz, mas perdido nesta historia.

- Rony, não sei se você se lembra da minha afiliada Sarah?

- Claro mãe. Não é a namorada do Carlinhos e mora na Alemanha?

- Essa mesmo, ela é especialista em poções uma medibruxa muito conceituada – falava Molly com orgulho evidente na voz. – Então o Dumbledor foi ate ela e pediu para ela estudar uma poção que protegeria as pessoas da morte.

- Nossa esse tipo de poção é muito difícil – hermione estava admirada

- Pois é filha ela estudou essa poção dois anos ate conseguir a Poção do coração puro.  
- Isso é maravilhoso.

- Ainda não entendi, como essa poção os trouxe de volta?

- Rony ano passado cada vez que vocês bebiam algo em Hogwarts ou em casa estavam ingerindo essa poção.

- Sei.

- E assim se vocês fossem atacados por alguns tipos de feitiços estariam protegidos.

- Ta, mas como eles voltaram e todos voltaram?

- Não filho infelizmente como diz o nome só àqueles de coração puro conseguiram voltar, aqueles que deram a vida por amor ou amizade visando um bem maior. E claro os que o corpo não tenha sido danificado.

- Então quem voltou?

- Dos nossos quase todos.

- Ainda bem

- Bom vão curtir a festa, cadê o Harry?

- Esta no dormitório foi descansar.

- Ok, vocês também deviam descansar. Molly foi se juntar à família na mesa onde todos riam e brincavam

Deixando os dois felizes e esperançosos

Rony e Mione se beijaram, um beijo cheio de amor e carinho, sentimentos guardados há anos em seus corações, só perceberam onde estavam quando ouviram os gritos, assovios e as palmas. Separaram-se ofegantes, envergonhados, mas felizes. Ouviram muitos gritos de parabéns e outros de ate que enfim.

- No meio do salão não é local pra isso, não é mesmo Rony?

- Não mesmo, Vamos pra junto da minha família?

- Vamos. Estou faminta – falou com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

Enquanto iam para a mesa onde os Weasley estavam, Rony olhava em volta como se estivesse procurando alguém.

- Carlinhos onde esta a Gina?

- Rony ela foi deitar. Estava muito cansada.

- Ok, bom é melhor mesmo, ela já sabe das novidades?

- Sabe sim, e o Harry?

- Também foi deitar.

- Sei. – Carlinhos olhou marotamente Rony e Mione e sorrio enviesado.

Rony não captou no que isso implicava, mas Mione respondeu o sorriso com uma cara de entendimento. Olhando de um para o outro ele juntou dois mais dois.

- Perai eles estão sozinhos na torre da Grifinoria?

- E o quem isso Rony?

- Vamos pra lá agora!

- Rony eu estou com fome.

Ele pegou uma travessa de torta  
- Ponto vamos agora?

- Rony!

- Vamos ou eu vou sozinho – já se virando em direção a escada

- Carlinhos é melhor eu ir, senão ele pode fazer uma besteira – saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Hehehe jovens. Carlinhos falou divertido.

- Rony me espera!

- Anda Mione nesse tempo eles já podem ter feito sei lá o que.

- Não Rony não podem não.

- Como você sabe – parou bruscamente para encará-la.

- Um dia você vai ler Hogwarts uma historia, você sabe que aqui tem muitos feitiços protetores?

- Sim e daí, o que isso tem a ver com o que o Harry e minha irmã estão fazendo?

- Um destes feitiços é justamente o Castus, que não permite que nenhum aluno avance o sinal.

- Mas eles devem estar se agarrando lá. Vamos logo Mione.

Eles pararam na frente do quadro da mulher gorda, que os olhou, e pediu a senha.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Sai logo! Queremos entrar!

- Calma Rony! - E se virando para o quadro Hermione se dirige calma a mulher gorda.

- Não sabemos a senha, mas, por favor, nos deixe entrar.

- Minha querida, pedindo assim com educação é claro que deixo. E hoje não tem senha nenhuma, viu nervosinho? Era só brincadeira! – disse liberando a passagem.

Rony ainda a lançou-lhe um olhar fatal ao entrar na sala comunal.

- Eles não estão aqui.

- Devem estar dormindo e nem sabem que estão aqui sozinhos, Rony.

- Verdade que bobo eu fui, vem cá mione, quero terminar aquele beijo.

- Quer disser o Harry não pode agarrar a Gina, mas você pode...

- Mas, que barulho é esse? Disse interrompendo-a

- Vem do dormitório, parecem risadas!

- Aquele projeto de ouriço vai ver uma coisa. E subiu apressado a escada com Hermione ao seu encalço parou estático na porta com a cena que estava vendo.

Harry e Gina estavam recostados na cabeceira da cama abraçados, beijando-se com ardor, de uma maneira que não sobrava espaço entre seus corpos.

- MAS O SIGNIFICA ISSO! – Rony gritou da porta, já com as orelhas vermelhas, assustando o casal, e indo para a direção de Harry com o punho fechado ameaçadoramente. Este já havia se levantado vermelho de vergonha, mas, desafiava Rony com o olhar e disse.

- Não faça isso! - Já levantado os punhos, pronto para se defender.

- Rony! Calma, não fizemos nada de mais. – Se adiantou Gina.

- Como não? Não dava para saber quem era quem de tão agarrados que vocês estavam! – Exclamou nervoso. -Você parecia uma... Uma... – Não conseguindo terminar a frase.

- Uma o que Rony? Vamos fale logo uma, o que? - Gritou Gina enfurecida.

- È Rony uma o que? Afinal nos não estávamos prestes a fazer isso também? Falou Hermione com magoa na voz.

- Uma qualquer Gina, ah! Uma você sabe o que! Cuspiu as palavras com raiva nem percebendo a pergunta de Hermione.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA EU NÃO ADMITO ISSO – gritou Harry avançando para cima de Rony, que não recuou. Ficaram se encarando com magoa e raiva no olhar.

- Ela é minha IRMÃ e eu falo como quiser! Esbravejou Rony, cada vez mais vermelho.

- Então eu também sou uma qualquer Rony? Perguntou Hermione com os olhos marejados.

- Não Mione você é diferente! - Exclamou o ruivo percebendo a burrada que estava fazendo. – é que a Gina é minha irmãzinha e, esse brutamontes, estava se aproveitando da inocência dela. - Tentou remendar sem muito sucesso.

- Eu não sou inocente Rony? Hermione tinha lagrimas correndo em seu rosto.

- Não começa Mione, isso não tem nada a ver com você e sim com a minha irmã, e com ela eu falo como quiser. - O ruivo estava se sentindo cada vez mais perdido.

- Mas ela é a mulher da minha vida e eu não admito que você ou qualquer um fale com ela assim. E a Mione é uma irmã para mim, e você não me vê fazendo essas cenas. – Harry falou mais calmo olhando bem no fundo os olhos de Rony.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Perguntou Rony olhando nos olhos do amigo

- Rony é que eu a amo e agora nada nem ninguém me impedira de viver esse amor, não quero perder a tua amizade, mas não me peça para escolher entre vocês, por que eu escolho a Gina, mas, se você quiser brigar ok. –sendo categórico.

- Mas... - Rony fitou a irmã que olhava firme para ele, sentiu a mão de Hermione no seu braço e baixou os punhos.

- Desculpa, não era pra ser assim, Mione me perdoa? Virou se para Hermione com um olhar muito envergonhado.

- Rony eu perdôo, por que sei que você esta cansado, mas não terá uma próxima vez, entendeu? Respondeu Hermione com um olhar firme.

- Não terá Mione, tentarei me controlar, prometo – disse olhando fundo nos olhos chocolate dela então virou – se olhando para Gina perguntou:

- Você sabe o quanto sofreu no verão passado e que com isso me fez sofrer também?

- Sei Rony.- Falou a baixando a cabeça, pois as lembranças deste sofrimento ainda eram muito vividas.  
- E ainda assim você o perdoou por tudo?

- Sim, eu o amo muito.

- E se acontecer de novo? Surgir uma nova ameaça e ele te abandonar feito um saco de batata podre?

- Jamais faria isso novamente Rony, você sabe que foi pelo bem dela! E eu também sofri, ou que você pensa que eu sou? Falou Harry furioso.

- Eu sei que foi difícil para você também Harry, mas ela é minha irmã! Disse exasperado.

- Rony querido eles se amam e nada que você disser vai mudar isso é melhor você aceitar esse amor que lutar contra, de uma chance a eles! – falou serenamente Hermione, conseguindo acalmar Rony.

- Alem do mais agora a guerra acabou e nada nos impede de ficarmos juntos. – falou Gina firme olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você esta feliz Gina?

- Muito! - Falou com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Tudo bem então.- Virou-se para o Harry olhando bem nos olhos e falou serio -Faça-a sofrer uma única vez que eu acabo com você, trate de falar com os meus pais o mais rápido possível, evitem cenas como essa na minha presença, e seja bem vindo na família irmão, fico muito feliz por vocês terem se acertado – e foi puxando o Harry para um abraço sorrindo. – De todos os pretendentes dela eu sempre torci por você, mas cara ela é minha irmãzinha, então já sabe?- O que Harry respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – abraçou Hermione e perguntou – podemos nos juntar com vocês nesta refeição?

- Claro. – falou Harry animado.

Terminaram a refeição e o cansaço os venceu ficou acertado que ficariam juntos no dormitório, Gina havia trazido uma poção do sono para Harry que a bebeu assim que se despediu de Rony e Hermione. Suas ultimas palavras antes de adormecer foram um pedido a Gina.

- Durma aqui comigo.

- Sim meu amor. – fechou a cortina e deitou ao lado de Harry e ficou acariciando seus cabelos ate adormecer sorrindo.

Rony e Hermione se dirigiram para a cama de Rony, onde mal Hermione fechara a cortina já sentiu os braços de Rony na sua cintura, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro ele sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Você esta me devendo um beijo.

Ela se virou e deixando o rosto bem perto dele respondeu

- È mesmo, detesto dever algo, ainda mais para você. – disse sedutora, já inclinado à cabeça em direção a Rony e beijaram-se com volúpia, colando os corpos, as mãos deslizando acariciando cada centímetro um do outro e ainda abraçados se deitaram ficaram entre beijos, caricias e abraços ate adormecerem Hermione fazendo o peito de Rony como travesseiro.

Já era principio da noite quando Harry acordou não reconhecendo onde estava, levou alguns segundos para ele recordar tudo que aconteceu, sorriu ao se lembrar de tudo principalmente de que alguns de seus amigos não haviam morrido, não entendeu direito quando Gina lhe contou, mas, isso para ele era um alivio, sentiu a cama se mexer olhou para o lado e lá estava ela, a sua ruiva parecia um anjo dormindo, ficou ali admirando sua beleza até perceber que ela entreabria os olhos.

- Oi meu anjo, dormiu bem? – Perguntou beijando-a na testa.

- Sim e você?

- Também, vamos levantar? Se o Rony nos pega assim já viu! Falou brincando com um beijo carinhoso e saíram da cama.

Mal se viraram e ouviram um estalo forte, era mostro que aparatou no dormitório, quando os viu fez uma reverencia exagerada e falou.

- Senhor Potter vejo que já acordou, tenho esse bilhete para o senhor – e fazendo uma nova reverencia entrou a Harry um rolo de pergaminho com uma caligrafia muito elegante, que ele reconheceu, como sendo de McGonagall.

- De quem é Harry? - Perguntou Gina.

- Da professora McGonagall. Respondeu ainda lendo com feição intrigada.

- O que ela quer?

- Pediu para irmos, os quatro, no gabinete dela o mais rápido possível, a senha é apanhador. – se virou para mostro e pediu – Você pode trazer alguns sanduíches e suco para nos?

- Sim mestre. – e desaparatou com um estalo.

- Gi vai tomar um banho que vou chamar o Rony, você sabe onde a Mione esta?

- Harry não abre essa cortina – alertou Gina, Harry que já estava com a mão na cortina virou-se para ela com um olhar de quem havia compreendido e um sorriso atravessado nos lábios.

- Mas é claro, como não pensei nisso? Disse divertido imaginando que os amigos estavam dormindo juntos como ele e Gina.

- Vem, vamos tomar um banho depois chamamos eles. E pegando a mão de Harry se dirigiram aos banheiros, já estavam quase lá quando Harry parou, assustando Gina.

- Gi eu não tenho roupas! - Disse envergonhado.

- Tem sim! Lembra que você deixou umas peças de roupa na toca nas ultimas férias? – ele respondeu afirmando com a cabeça – Então quando retornei para a escola eu as trouxe. Dormir com elas era, um modo de ter você perto de mim. - falou num sussurro muito envergonhada.

- Você dormia com as minhas roupas? – Ela assentiu muito envergonhada. – mas isso é ótimo elas devem estar com esse teu perfume maravilhoso – e deu um beijo terno nos seus lábios.

- Harry me deixa ir buscar as roupas no dormitório feminino, vai indo tomar o teu banho. - Deu um selinho em Harry e foi feliz para o dormitório das meninas onde pegou roupas. Escolheu uma calça jeans clara, uma camisa preta e uma cueca branca, para Harry, sim ela tinha até cuecas para ele, pois sabia que um dia ele iria voltar, foi ao banheiro masculino e deixou as roupas dele e se dirigiu para o banheiro feminino para tomar seu banho, se arrumou com esmero, havia escolhido uma bata azul clara bordada com flores num azul mais escuro, uma calça branca e um conjunto de lingerie tambem brancas, ganhara essas roupas de Fleur no Natal. Com um feitiço secou e penteou os cabelos e decidiu deixa – los soltos. Olhou-se no espelho e aprovou o visual.

Harry terminou seu banho, vestiu-se com um sorriso nos lábios, sua camisa estava com o perfume dela, e se dirigiu à frente do banheiro feminino para esperar Gina, que não demorou em aparecer, estava simplesmente deslumbrante naquelas roupas trouxas.

- Uau! Que gatinha! – elogiou deixando-a rubra. Mas, ela ia deixar por menos.

- Olha quem fala, você está ótimo, parece um modelo. - Sendo a vez dele se envergonhar. Puxou-a para um abraço apertado e um beijo que começou calmo, mas estava ficando cada vez mais profundo, ele começou a sentir algo diferente, seu baixo ventre pulsava de uma maneira alucinada, estava com um desejo louco de acariciar e beijar cada pedaço do delicado corpo de Gina, claro ele já havia sentindo essa isso antes, mas nunca, de maneira tão intensa. Sentiu a mão de Gina nas suas costas por dentro da sua camisa, e um arrepio de prazer percorer sua coluna, querendo corresponder, fez o mesmo, levantou a bata dela e acariciou sua pele macia e quente das costas, beijou seu pescoço, o que arrancou um gemido da ruiva, num ímpeto já estava levando uma das mãos ao seio de Gina, percebendo o que iria fazer a centimetros do alvo, achou melhor parar com tudo antes de perder todo o controle. Separaram-se ofegantes, as vestes amarrotadas e os olhos transpareciam puro amor e volúpia. Harry abaixou a cabeça e percebeu que seu desejo por Gina estava visível por um volume na calça jeans, o que o deixou envergonhado, Gina que havia lançado um rapido olhar nesta parte do corpo de Harry estava com um sorriso tímido, mas satisfeito nos lábios. Mas, percebendo que ele estava envergonhado falou.

- Harry vem cá, deixa-me desamassar a tua roupa? - Tirou a varinha do cós da calça e com um feitiço deixou a roupa dele passada, fazendo o mesmo nas vestes dela, e perguntou naturalmente - Precisa ir ao banheiro de novo amor? – ele assentiu muito envergonhado, pensado que se Rony o visse naquela situação, ele levaria um soco do amigo e com toda a razão. Voltou após alguns minutos tentando parecer natural, perguntou:

- Gina me perdoa? Quase passamos o limite, eu estava com muita saudade de você. - Falou a olhando nos olhos, ela respondeu.

- Querido, não fizemos nada demais, e o que aconteceu foi com meu consentimento também. Alem do mais aqui na escola, jamais passaríamos o limite.- Percebendo o olhar intrigado dele esclareceu – Hogwarts possui um feitiço que impede isso Harry! Caso contrario não poderia ser uma escola mista não é? Os pais não permitiriam suas filhas ficarem em uma escola, onde tem tantos adolescentes com os hormônios em ebulição!

- É você tem razão, nunca tinha pensado nisso. - Respondeu pensativo.

Ela se aproximou dele oferecendo os lábios para ele que novamente os provou, mas antes do beijo, ficar mais profundo, separaram-se .

- Meu anjo! Vamos? Antes de o Rony acordar e nos pegar aqui. Disse Harry divertido e a pegando pela mão.

Já se dirigiam para o dormitório começaram a ouvir uma gritaria, apresaram o passo pensando ser uma briga típica de Rony e Hermione, mas estavam muito enganados, param na porta em choque com a cena que ocorria no dormitório, Rony e Hermione, estavam parados próximo à cama de Rony muito assustados assistindo a um briga de Mostro com Winky que já estavam aos berros:

- Você não vai incomodar o mestre Potter, Monstro não vai permitir!

- Winky tem que falar com o senhor Potter sim, Dobby pediu e Winky vai falar!

- Eu não permito que aborreça o meu senhor com os teus problemas! – esbravejou Monstro.

- Mas ele tem que saber, winky vai falar e Monstro não vai me impedir – os olhos de pires do elfo já estavam vermelhos de raiva.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Harry assustando os dois elfos que se deram conta de que não estavam sozinhos.

- Mestre Potter – Monstro fez uma exagerada reverencia – Perdoe Monstro senhor, é a que Winky quer incomodar o mestre com um problema dela, e monstro não vai deixar. Falou lançando um olhar raivoso a Winky.

- Senhor Potter, Winky gostaria de falar com o senhor! – pediu o elfo muito envergonhada.

- Pode falar sim Winky – disse Harry compreensivo.

- Senhor, Dobby e Winky se casaram, senhor, e Winky teve um filho de Dobby. Dobby pediu para Winky falar com o jovem senhor para cuidar de Winky e do pequeno Dobby, se algo acontecesse a ele, e como ele... ele.... – não conseguindo terminar a frase, pois já estava chorando – Winky é uma elfa muito má, Winky nunca poderá ser feliz – falou entre soluços.

- Winky, não fica assim – Hermione já estava de joelhos abraçando Winky, que se afastou e a olhou como se ela fosse uma doida. Deixando Hermione muito sem graça. Rony revirou os olhosdivertido com a cena.

- Onde está o pequeno elfo, Winky? – perguntou Gina curiosa

- Jovem senhora – Winky fez um reverencia – ele esta na cozinha vou trazê-lo - e estalou os dedos e nos seus braços surgiu um embrulho, o que parecia uma toalha de chá muito velha e encardida, que se mexia, winky abriu e tirou de lá o que pareceu para eles o bebê mais feio que já haviam visto, tinha olhos azuis enormes, orelhas pontudas, era extremamente magro e a pele tinha um tom acinzentado, uma miniatura perfeita de Dobby, ele agitava as pernas e os braços sem parar, usava uma fronha embolorada como fralda. Mas, assim que seus olhos viram o Harry ele sorriu e estendeu os bracinhos, emocionando o moreno que o pegou no colo. Lembrando-se do amigo que havia enterrado no chalé das conchas.

- Winky é claro que cuidarei de vocês. – disse ignorando os resmungos de Monstro – mas, eu ainda não sei nem para onde irei ao deixar a escola, assim que eu tiver onde ficar venho buscar vocês. – tinha um pesar na voz, pois isso era uma de suas muitas duvidas, foi tirado de seu devaneio sentindo algo bater na sua perna, era Winky se atirara aos seus pés chorando e balbuciando:  
- Nobre mestre, Dobby sempre falou para Winky de sua bondade e nobreza, Dobby não estava enganado. – falava numa voz esganiçada. – muito obrigado mestre. Winky terá uma casa pra cuidar novamente, Winky esta muito honrada senhor – e pegando o bebê do colo de Harry sumiu num estalar de dedos. Sendo seguida por monstro após uma reverência e resmungando algo sobre como elfos pequenos são chatos e que as elfas são importunas.

Deixando os quatro num silencio emocionado, cada um perdido em suas lembranças de Dobby.  
Rony olhou para os dois e segurou a vontade de perguntar onde eles estavam, pois quando acordou não os achou no dormitório, e ambos estavam arrumados e com um olhar feliz, se roeu de ciúmes pensando no que eles estavam fazendo, tentou tirar isso da cabeça e quebrou o silencio perguntando:

- Vamos comer? Estou faminto! O que foi confirmado com o ronco de sua barriga.

- Por Merlim Rony, quando você não tem fome? - Hermione perguntou só para brincar com ele pois estava faminta também.

- Ora eu estou em fase de crescimento! Respondeu o ruivo com simplicidade.

- Vamos comer sim, e vocês tratem de tomar banho e se arrumar, a Professora McGonagall, quer nos ver no gabinete dela. - Falou Gina imitando fielmente a voz de sua mãe.

- E o que ela quer? - Perguntou Rony extremamente intrigado

- Não sei, ela não adiantou nada, só que era para irmos, os quatro, o mais breve possível. - Respondeu Harry.  
- Será uma nova missão? - Perguntou o ruivo muito apreensivo engasgando com seu suco.

- Creio que não, dever ser algo sobre o nosso futuro na escola. - Falou Hermione pensativa, enquanto comia um sanduíche.

- Não saberemos até irmos lá, não é mesmo? Falou Gina colocando um ponto final nas especulações, enquanto se servia.

- Bom isso é verdade Gina, vamos tomar banho Rony? - Perguntou Hermione apresada, pois estava curiosa e detestava isso.

- Vai indo que, depois eu vou – respondeu Rony com a boca cheia – Deixe a minha mochila na porta do banheiro que já estou indo. – pediu já se servindo de mais um sanduíche.

Hermione virou os olhos, e seguiu para o banheiro levando a sua bolsa de contas. Ouviu Harry avisá-la que estariam esperando por eles na sala comunal. Saiu do banheiro, estava usando uma saia preta e uma blusa branca e encontrou Rony esperando por ela, ele a olhou de cima a baixo, assobiou e perguntou:

- É tudo meu? Com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Sim, e isso - fazendo um gesto com o dedo indicando ele – é meu?

- Só seu. – falou com a voz rouca de desejo. Chegou perto do seu ouvido e sussurrou – quando voltarmos quero ficar a sós com você! – ela concordou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior, se beijaram e desceram abraçados para a sala comunal.

- Vamos? – perguntou Harry impaciente, já se levantando e pegando a mão de Gina, não lhe passou despercebido o olhar apertado de Rony.

Seguiram em silencio até a gárgula, onde Harry falou a senha e subiram pela escada circular até a porta onde bateram ouvindo a professora os mandar entrar.

- Boa Noite, conseguiram descansar? - Perguntou McGonagall, sem o habitual tom severo.

- Sim professora! – responderam os quatro juntos, o que rendeu um sorriso da velha senhora

- Ótimo. Os chamei aqui, para repassar algumas coisas que foram decididas mais cedo e já foram anunciadas no salão principal, mas como os senhores não estavam presentes. - Terminou a professora. – primeiramente parabéns pela destreza na batalha, vocês usaram feitiços dificílimos e isso é motivo de orgulho pra nós professores. – estava com o orgulho evidente na voz e olhava seus pupilos com admiração. Os quatro ficaram vermelhos e ela sorriu mais uma vez.

- Decidimos também que este ano letivo será anulado, não poderíamos considerá-lo como um ano normal, já que tivemos muitos alunos que não o cursaram e uma grade muito diferente da habitual. Então assim espero todos aqui no dia 1º de setembro. Falou frisando a palavra todos - A escola agora passara por uma reforma tanto física como na estrutura interna, teremos novos professores e novas matérias. – ao perceber o olhar surpreso deles perguntou: - vocês pretendem ter uma carreira não é mesmo? – com uma voz severa.

- Claro professora, eu ainda quero ser auror, mas... mais matérias? Perguntou Harry desolado imaginando mais deveres.

- Essas matérias serão extracurriculares, ou seja, um enriquecimento de currículo, ou uma preparação para a vida fora da escola. – esclareceu McGonagall.

- Que maravilha! - exclamou Hermione. – Mas não irão interferir nos N.I.E.M.S? perguntou com a voz ansiosa.

- Não senhorita Granger, já verifiquei tudo, essas matérias serão opcionais. - Falou encerrando o assunto. – Senhor Potter, tenho alguns assuntos para tratarmos. – disse olhando para Harry que a olhou assustado pensando no que viria agora.

- Que assuntos professora? - Perguntou curioso.

- Você será o capitão do nosso time de quadribol no próximo ano, e não aceito nada menos que a vitória, estamos entendidos? – ele assentiu com a cabeça e ela continuou – agora que já esclarecemos essa parte, vamos tratar de assuntos mais sérios. – disse com seu característico tom severo - Após a morte de seus pais alguns membros da Ordem resgataram todos os pertences da casa. – percebendo o olhar interrogativo de Harry explicou – objetos de decoração, roupas, livros, moveis, fotografias, jóias, brinquedos e outros objetos pessoais que foram salvos da explosão. Eu as depositei em um cofre no Gringotes e agora que você é maior de idade pode mexer nele, - entregou uma grande chave de ouro para ele. - a casa de Godric's Hollow também é sua. – entregou-lhe um pergaminho de aparência oficial. – Dumbledore pediu para lhe entregar essa carta, assim que você derrotasse Voldemort. – lhe passou um pergaminho contendo a caligrafia do velho diretor, Harry olhou para o quadro do professor e este lhe assentiu com a cabeça indicando para ele ler.

Harry começou a ler em voz alta, para todos na sala, percebeu que todos os quadros prestavam atenção nele:

"Caro Harry!  
Se esta lendo esta carta é porque já parti para a outra grande aventura.  
E você cumpriu a jornada que iniciamos sendo vencedor, da sua maior batalha.  
Lembre-se que a vida sempre lhe trará desafios a serem vencidos, o que sempre é possível com persistência.  
Sei que muitas vezes pareci um louco, exigindo de você mais do seria capaz um garoto da sua idade, deixando enigmas a serem descobertos, se fiz isso foi porque nunca duvidei de sua capacidade, nem da capacidade de seus amigos, que te completavam nas partes que você era falho, senhor Weasley com a sua alegria jovial, mas possuidor de uma coragem e um senso de companheirismo que poucos possuem, senhorita Granger uma inteligência e sagacidade que vi somente em algumas pessoas , a senhorita Weasley possui todas as qualidades dos irmãos alem de uma fé inabalável e todos possuidores de um coração puro e verdadeiro. Vocês possuem um dom, que é dado a todos, mas poucos o cultivam, esse dom é o amor, jamais se esqueçam desta força, e de seus derivados, a bondade, a amizade, a humildade, a paciência, a esperança e a fé, façam uso delas diariamente e teram uma vida feliz.  
Sempre tive muito orgulho de vocês, e a certeza da vitória.  
Todo vencedor merece uma recompensa, a que pude te dar foi à volta de muitos amigos queridos, não sei quantos ou quais amigos e colegas foram, mas espero que tenha gostado. Conhecendo-te sei que pegaria para si a culpa destas mortes, o que não é verdade.  
Harry muitas, vezes errei com você, omiti fatos por medo ou por excesso de amor e zelo, peço-lhe perdão por isso. E principalmente pela volta de alguém que tive que manter escondido de você todos esses anos, na vida diversas vezes fazemos coisas das quais não nos orgulhamos, para termos um resultado desejado e essa volta foi uma delas, agora sei que vocês estão livres para aproveitarem a companhia um do outro. Espero que um dia me entenda e me perdoe, fui apenas um velho que amou e protegeu demais seus amigos.

Atenciosamente  
Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore "

Harry terminou de ler a carta com lágrimas nos olhos e um nó na garganta, isso era refletido em todos presentes no gabinete, Gina e Hermione tinham as faces lavadas por grossas lagrimas, Rony tinha os olhos marejados e McGonagall assoou o nariz em seu lenço.

- Professora McGonagall quem voltou? Ele não esclarece nada na carta. - Perguntou Harry esperançoso olhando de Minerva para o quadro de Dumbledore que estava os olhando com um olhar divertido.  
Antes que McGonagall. Pudesse responder ouviram batidas na porta.

- Já estava na hora de chegarem - exclamou Dumbledore e fez um pedido.

- Se importaria de abrir a porta senhorita Weasley – Gina se levantou caminhou até onde ficava a porta e a abriu, quando viu quem batia soltou um grito e abraçou o recém chegado que sorria ao ver a expressão incrédula dos três jovens que haviam ido até a porta assustados com o grito de Gina e de onde eles estavam sentados não era possível ver o se passava ali. Gina já havia soltado o recém chegado e olhava para Harry que não estava acreditando no que via.

- Mas você? Merlim não acredito! Mas como? Quando? Onde você estava todo esse tempo? O que aconteceu? - Despejou Harry sem se dar conta de tantas perguntas que fazia.

- Achei que você ficaria feliz em me ver, mas pelo visto me enganei. – disse o recém chegado fazendo Harry corar.

- Feliz? Isso é pouco para o estou sentindo! - Respondeu indo abraçar o recém chegado. – você é real, não é? Isso não é um sonho? – a aparição do homem a sua frente era tão maravilhosa que não parecia ser real, a vida estava realmente lhe dando coisas boas, e eram tantas que ele não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- Sim, sou real, e isso definitivamente não é um sonho. – respondeu divertido – sei que para você isso parece impossível, para mim no inicio também parecia, mas sim eu voltei, estou aqui e agora poderemos finalmente morar junto. Claro se você ainda quiser! Você quer não é?- perguntou ansioso

- Claro que quero. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Porque vocês não entram eu também gostaria de ver meu querido amigo e presenciar este reencontro. -Falou o Dumbledore de seu quadro.

Só então eles perceberam que estavam na entrada do gabinete da direção, sorrindo os cinco entraram no gabinete, chegando onde a iluminação era melhor, Harry percebeu como o homem a seu lado estava diferente.

- Sirius seja bem vindo de volta ao Reino Unido! Fez boa viajem? - Perguntou o antigo diretor

- Foi tranqüila. – respondeu o moreno que estava muito diferente. Ele estava com um corte elegante nos cabelos que estavam na altura dos ombros muito limpos, estava elegantemente vestido com uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca que estava com os primeiros botões abertos revelando alguns pelos do seu torax e uma capa de viagem preta bordada com fios dourados, suas feições estavam coradas e saudáveis, nos olhos haviam um brilho e uma vivacidade, que Harry só havia visto em fotos e lembranças na penseira. Em nada lembrava o homem que haviam conhecido anos antes.

- Ótimo. Chá para todos? – perguntou McGonagall, recebendo resposta afirmativa de todos conjurou xícaras e bandejas de bolos e biscoitos. Enquanto comiam ela perguntou a Sirius – Minha neta, não veio com você?

- Viemos juntos McGonagall, mas ela ficou em Londres, pela manha terá uma reunião no Ministério, e ela também não queria atrapalhar o meu reencontro com Harry, você sabe como a Sarah é. – respondeu divertido. Deixando Harry e Hermione intrigados, não sabiam que a diretora tinha filhos, muito menos netos.

- Sei, e como sei. – respondeu a diretora com um sorriso saudoso.

Conversaram sobre a caçada as Horcruxes e sobre a guerra, por algum tempo, até que McGonagall olhando o relógio falou.

- Nossa, esta tarde, hoje foi um dia muito diferente e feliz, mas temos que retornar a vida normal amanha. Há familiares e amigos que querem revê-los, que já devem estar todos no salão principal, e tenho que acertar os grupos de reformas e reconstrução do castelo. – disse se erguendo e seguindo para porta. Todos já estavam se direcionando para a escada quando Rony puxou Harry pelo braço e sussurrou:

- Empresta-me a capa da invisibilidade? Pediu com um tom de ansiedade na voz.

- Claro, esta no meu armário, mas por que você quer? – perguntou já adivinhando a resposta, mas não iria perder a chance de deixar Rony sem jeito.

- Quero fazer um passeio com a Mione, mas a minha família esta toda aqui. Se a mamãe nos vir, adeus passeio. – respondeu com as orelhas já vermelhas.

- Tudo bem, eu e Gina daremos cobertura, mas você fica me devendo uma, ok? – falou divertido com a situação do amigo.

- Harry mais uma coisa... - e cochichou algo em seu ouvido que fez Harry dar um sorriso de puro entendimento e concordar com a cabeça.

Já estavam no corredor quando Rony parou e puxou Hermione pelo braço e sussurrou.

- Vem comigo! - E a guiou para os dormitórios.

- Mas o que Rony? Porque estamos indo para os dormitórios, você não quer ver a sua família? Perguntou quando já chegavam na frente da mulher gorda.

- Quero, mas não agora! Agora eu quero ficar com você. - Falou com a voz rouca, perto do seu ouvido fazendo-a arrepiar, beijou seu pescoço e pediu – sobe no teu dormitório e pega uma capa grossa, esta um pouco frio lá fora. - Deu um selinho e foi em direção ao dormitório dos meninos onde pegou a capa de Harry, uma capa grossa para si. Saiu feliz para a sala comunal já imaginando se Harry teria feito sua parte no combinado.

Já estavam chegando no salão Harry chamou Gina, ela se virou e perguntou por Rony e Mione ele explicou o que Rony havia lhe falado, ela sorriu e concordou em dar cobertura a eles. Então Harry chamou Winky e lhe fez um pedido, ela saiu feliz para realizar o que seu novo mestre havia pedido e o fez com muito capricho.

Hermione não tardou a descer, estava corada e seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa e curiosidade.

- Pronta?

Ela assentiu e ele a pegou pela mão, assim que saíram no corredor ele os cobriu com a capa e foram para o salão principal, lá já viu Harry e Gina próximos a porta, foram até eles e Rony falou:

- Pode abrir!

Harry e Gina abriram a porta e já estavam saindo quando ouviram Molly os chamar. Sorriram e se viraram entraram novamente, ao passar por onde achavam que estavam Rony e Mione:

- Boa sorte! E juízo! - Falou Gina com uma voz divertida

- Já esta tudo arrumado, olhem bem o que vão aprontar. - Disse Harry num falso tom de seriedade.

- O que esta arrumado? – perguntou Hermione cada vez mais curiosa.

- É uma surpresa. Falou Rony, percebendo que ela estava ficando furiosa com o mistério, ele falou – Confia em mim? - Ela assentiu - então vamos.

E pegou pela mão e a guiou até a entrada do campo de quadribol, onde ele tirou a capa da invisibilidade e um lenço das vestes e a vendou, ela não agüentava mais de curiosidade, estava sendo guiada por Rony até pararem e ela sentir as mãos macias de Rony em seus cabelos desfazendo o nó que prendia a venda, esta caiu e as mãos de Rony foram para a sua cintura.

O que ela presenciou a deixou muito emocionada, havia uma tenda estilo árabe com um belo tapete vermelho peludo, almofadas multicoloridas de cetim, flores em vasos de cristal de exalavam um perfume delicioso, em um canto, uma mesa com varias delicias, garrafas de hidromel, jarras de suco, taças de cristal, pratos de porcelana, talheres de prata, candelabros de cobre com velas prateadas e fadinhas iluminavam o belo cenário. Hermione não acreditando no que via, tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando virou para Rony.

- Gostou? – perguntou o ruivo inseguro.

- Amei, mas como você soube? Perguntou muito curiosa a morena.

- Gina me contou, que você viu isso num filme trouxa e achou muito romântico, então eu pesquisei e com ajuda da Gina, do Harry e da Winky consegui fazer isso para você. – falou com simplicidade e uma voz apaixonada.

- Rony esta perfeito! – abraçou e beijou o ruivo, que a pegou pela mão e a guiou para dentro da tenda.

Rony fechou a entrada, ficando tranqüilo pois havia feito um feitiço de desilusão, agora ali seriam só os dois, com um sorriso maroto virou para Hermione que estava parada no centro da tenda admirando a perfeição daquele local. Rony foi até as almofadas se deitou e puxou Hermione para seu colo, beijaram-se com amor, o que no principio era um beijo terno estava virando uma explosão de desejos, Rony passava a língua nos lábios carnudos de Hermione e foi ao céu quando sentiu a língua da morena acariciando a sua, não tinham mais controle das mãos, que percorriam livremente o corpo um do outro.

Sentiu as mãos tremulas de Hermione abrir os botões da sua camisa, neste ponto separam os lábios, Rony terminou de tirar a camisa, deixando Hermione admirada com a beleza do seu tórax, que já estava bem definido, eles tinham desejo no olhar, tudo ali era propicio para o amor e o romantismo, Rony se encostou novamente nas almofadas, Hermione se deitou sobre ele, e se pós a acariciar o peito e os ombros de Rony, com as pontas dos dedos.

Rony gemia de prazer, aquelas caricias estavam mexendo demais com ele, Hermione num ímpeto de coragem passou as pernas pela cintura de Rony, sentando de frente para ele no seu colo, como ela estava de saia isso deixou suas intimidades muito próximas fazendo-os sentir o que provocavam um no outro. Ela ao sentir a ereção de Rony tão próxima da sua intimidade gemeu baixinho, perto do ouvido de Rony, o que fez o ruivo a pegar pela cintura e a apertar contra si, e nisto suas intimidades se roçaram mais, cada movimento de Hermione ele sentia uma onda de prazer e Rony não agüentando mais soltou um urro seco e Hermione gemeu alto e percebeu que pela umidade que havia onde seus corpos se ligavam que ele também havia atingido o êxtase. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito ele falou divertido:

- Mione acho que vou precisar de outra calça. – estava sorrindo mas também muito envergonhado.

- Nada disso eu sei um feitiço que resolvera isso. - Respondeu divertida.

- O que foi isso, Mione até onde fomos, a gente quase... – foi interrompido por ela que colocou os dedos nos seus lábios e falou.

- Fomos até onde é permitido, e você sabe que eu também quis. – ela o beijou e tornou a deitar a cabeça em seu peito e ele acariciando seus cabelos. Conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos.

Assim ficaram até a barriga de Rony se manifestar, comeram e resolveram que aquela noite passariam ali.


	3. Cap 2 A Historia de Sarah

Capitulo II – A historia de Sarah

Enquanto Rony e Hermione se isolavam do mundo, o Salão Principal estava muito agitado. A aparição de Sirius provocou grande emoção nos presentes que não sabiam que ele estava vivo.

Molly que tinha chamado Harry e Gina os interrogando:

- Aonde Vocês vão? Agora é momento de festa – falou carinhosamente a matriarca.

- Íamos procurar o Hagrid, mamãe, ele me falou que precisava falar com o Harry. – respondeu rapidamente Gina e Harry recendo um olhar de Molly afirmou com a cabeça.

- Certo, mas deixem isso para amanhã, alguns comensais fugiram, e não quero ninguém andando por ai à noite – falou num tom protetor que só as mães empregam, e perguntou curiosa – onde Rony e Hermione estão? – já olhando para os lados procurando por eles.

- Mamãe, Hermione está naqueles dias, e acabou se irritando com Rony, e como discutiram já foram se deitar, a Srª sabe como ficamos nervosas se não tomamos a poção para isso, e com a agitação da guerra ela esqueceu de tomar. – mentiu Gina com uma perspicácia, que admirou Harry, Molly a olhava atentamente, em busca de sinais que declarassem uma mentira, não encontrando nenhum.

- Coitadinha, depois passo no dormitório para verificar se ela está melhor. – falou num tom extremamente maternal - Venham, a Minerva quer falar conosco. – já se virando e se afastando.

Quando ela já estava a uma distancia onde não os ouviria Harry pegou a mão de Gina e falou em seu ouvido.

- Nossa! Você foi rápida, hein? – elogiou orgulhoso da destreza dela - E se ela for ao dormitório e não achar a Mione? – perguntou curioso, imaginando o desfecho que essa mentira teria se a srª Weasley descobrisse.

Gina sorriu e respondeu.

- Isso eu resolvo com um feitiço, na cama da Mione, a mamãe ira pensar que ela esta dormindo. – respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – é melhor irmos já estão nos olhado. – disse indicando onde sua família estava.

Harry olhou para lá e viu todas as cabeças ruivas os olhando e as feições dos mais novos não eram muito boas, engolindo a seco, foram para junto deles.

Muitas pessoas ainda estavam na escola para ajudar na reconstrução do castelo. As famílias que perderam entes queridos, já haviam ido para suas casas, cuidar dos funerais, alguns feridos estavam no St. Mungus, os corpos dos comensais e de Voldemort haviam sido enviados para o ministério, onde seriam colocados no véu da Câmara da Morte, a cerimônia seria assistida pelo Ministro e também por inomináveis, aurores e alguns familiares.

Na mesa da Grifinória onde se encontravam Harry, a família Weasley, Sirius, alguns professores e alunos o assunto era Snape, que não tinha família, mas todos na escola, principalmente Harry queriam fazer um belo funeral para ele. Esse era o assunto da discussão.

- Onde será feito o funeral dele? – perguntou Percy muito curioso.

- Ele me deixou uma carta dela estava anexo um testamento que já enviei ao ministério e na carta estava formulado um pedido, para que ele fosse sepultado, caso você autorize sr º Potter, no mesmo cemitério dos teus pais. – falou profª McGonagall.  
- Claro que sim, profª ele fez tanto por mim, por amor a minha mãe, que merece essa homenagem. – falou emocionado Harry.

Ficou acertado que isso aconteceria no dia 04 de maio, dali a dois dias.

- Não acredito que o ranhento morreu de forma tão trágica. – falo Sirius pesaroso – Ele era um chato, mas tinha seus motivos, a família dele era problemática, e perdeu seu grande amor para Tiago e por ciúmes provocou a sua morte, a vida dele foi muito sofrida e difícil, desde a infância, mas o cara não era mal e temos muita culpa na personalidade fria e distante dele, meu Deus como o provocávamos quando estudávamos, nossa é vergonhoso só de lembrar. – complementou envergonhado.

Admirando a todos, com a maturidade, de seu discurso.

- Nunca imaginei que um dia ouvisse você falando assim de Severo. – olhava com admiração para ele. - Sirius, pelo visto o tempo passado na Alemanha lhe fez muito bem. - Disse McGonagall num tom carinhoso e admirado.

- É! O clima de lá é ótimo. – falou sonhador.

- Ou seriam as companhias? – mexeu com ele Lupin

- Oh sim as companhias, devo lhe dizer Minerva a tua família é maravilhosa, bom é minha família também – disse dando uma risadinha de lado. - afinal a Sarah é minha prima, distante, mas prima. E seus filhos Ártemis e Apolo são pessoas incríveis, ela dirige aquela escola com mãos de ferro, e ele é um auror exelente. – falou num tom de admiração o que deixou a diretora inflada de orgulho.

Harry percebeu o desconforto que o assunto provocava em Carlinhos, ele notou que o ruivo estava quieto e estranho, desde a chagada de Sirius, foi o único que não festejou a chegada dele, e quando Sirius falava da família de McGonagall ele o olhava com raiva, com a boca apertada e os punhos cerrados. Pensou em mais tarde conversar sobre isso com Gina ou com Sirius.

Mas, no momento outra coisa lhe despertava curiosidade.

- Essa Sarah é tua prima? Como assim? - Perguntou a Sirius.

- Sim, ela é trineta do Fineus Nigellus Black, o bisavô dela foi o maior desgosto na vida do velho. – falou sorrindo satisfeito. – ele recebeu o nome do pai Fineus Black, era a esperança de um futuro aristocrata esnobe, mas não, ele não era assim desde pequeno defendia os trouxas e os mestiços, quando entrou em Hogwarts foi para a Corvinal, era sem duvidas um traidor do sangue, foi deserdado e retirado da árvore geneológica, o velho nunca falou deste filho, nunca foi conhecer seus descendentes, para ele esse lado da família nunca existiu. – falou feliz e complementou – sempre havia alguém bom na minha família, e esse ramo deu ótimos frutos, não os conhecia até pouco tempo, mas são pessoas ótimas.

- Eles não ficaram na Inglaterra? – perguntou Gina.

-Não, aqui a vergonha de ter esse nome era demais para ele, então quando se casou mudou-se para a Bélgica, lá estabeleceu a família. – falou um tom pensativo.– Ele teve três filhos e duas filhas que estudaram na Kaiserburg uma escola de bruxaria em Nuremberg na Alemanha. A família ficou toda por lá. Somente um neto estudou em Hogwarts, Ludwick Black Holff que casou com a filha da Minerva. - Explicou paciente.

- Nossa que historia – falou Harry admirado. – eles continuam lá então? Perguntou Harry interessado.

- Sim quase todos. Ludwick assim que casou – revolveu morar aqui, mas como era auror e membro da Ordem foi morto pelo próprio Voldemort, o filho mais novo deles foi torturado até quase a morte com a maldição Cruciatos. - Falou muito triste com a lembrança.

- Ártemis e Sarah só se salvaram porque estavam lá em casa, lembro-me muito bem deste dia. – falou Molly com a voz triste - eu estava com quase quatro meses de gravidez, esperava você Gina – olhou para a filha com carinho - e não estava muito bem, os meninos eram pequenos e Rony um bebê curioso de um ano. Era um sábado frio do inicio de março e à tarde Arthur precisou ir ao ministério, como não podia ficar sozinha Ártemis, foi me ajudar, e Sarah que tinha feito oito anos na semana anterior foi com a mãe, ela sempre amou brincar com os meninos – olhou com firmeza para Carlinhos, que baixou o olhar. - Lud ficou em casa cuidando do pequeno Klaus, que tinha pouco mais de um ano e estava um pouco resfriado, jamais imaginamos que Voldemort conseguiria entrar na casa, ele torturou o menino na frente do pai, e quando o menino estava quase morto ele matou Lud. – o rosto de Molly estava lavado de grossas lágrimas e a voz cada vez mais embargada, não conseguindo mais falar sendo abraçada por Arthur deitou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, ele também chorava.

- Isso foi demais para minha filha, ela resolveu mudar com os filhos para Alemanha, onde vivem até hoje, ela é diretora da escola Kaiserburg, meu filho acabou indo para lá alguns anos depois, fazer um curso de especialização de auror e conheceu uma alemã, se apaixonou, casou, formando família lá. Sarah veio estudar aqui em Hogwarts e Klaus fica na escola com minha filha, se ele não tivesse sofrido essa tortura, teria entrado na turma de vocês. – complementou Minerva, que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

A Srª Longbottom que também conhecia a história e estava as lágrimas com a lembrança, Neville perguntou:

- Ele ficou como... – não conseguindo formular a pergunta, recebendo um olhar carinhoso da avó, encheu-se de coragem e concluiu - como meus pais?

- Sim, meu filho. - Respondeu Minerva triste.

- Mas, por que Voldemort fez isso? - Perguntou Harry com raiva na voz, imaginado quantos horrores Voldemort fora capaz de provocar.

- Ele era membro da Ordem e auror, um dos melhores, era da equipe de olho tonto. E como eles haviam frustrado diversos planos, matado ou mandado para Azkaban vários comensais essa foi à vingança dele, começar a matar aurores, nas suas casas, torturando ou matando suas famílias na presença deles, para obter informações – sua feição era séria e a voz triste. – e assim colocar medo nos outros aurores que desistiriam de perseguir os comensais, foi assim que ele conseguiu entrar na casa dos Holff, ele torturou o fiel do segredo, até ele contar onde ficava a casa deles depois o matou. - disse Sirius, com tristeza.

- Suspeitamos que Voldemort além destes motivos, torturou o menino para fazer Lud, revelar onde era a sede da Ordem imaginando que ele fosse o fiel do segredo. – Concluiu Lupin com pesar na voz.

Segui-se um pesado silêncio, todos estavam imersos em pensamentos ou lembranças, às vezes ouvia-se um soluço de Molly que estava sendo abraça carinhosamente por Arthur ou de Minerva que era consolada por Lupin. O silencio foi quebrado pela chegada de Tonks com o pequeno Teddy nos braços, assim que ela se aproximou de Lupin, Minerva limpou o rosto, olhou pelo salão que estava cheio. Levantou-se cumprimentou Tonks e falou:

- Acho que todos já estão aqui. Darei alguns recados e depois volto. - Falou já se virando e indo para a mesa dos professores que estava quase vazia já que a maioria deles estava com suas famílias nas mesas das casas.

Tonks ao sentar ao lado de Remo bateu com o pezinho do neném num copo que caiu fazendo barulho, cumprimentou os presentes e afastou a manta do rosto de Teddy e o mostrou para Harry e Gina que sorriram.

- Boa Noite a todos! – falou profª McGonagall, fazendo os presentes virarem para ela e o silencio caiu pesado no salão. – tenho alguns recados a serem dados  
- a reconstrução do castelo será realizada amanha no período da manha, o ministério enviará bruxos construtores e todo aquele que puder ajudar será bem vindo.  
- A lista das cerimônias fúnebres está afixada nos quadros de avisos.  
- O expresso de Hogwarts partira para Londres amanha as 15:00 horas. Quem precisar ir antes, pode usar a lareira da minha sala. Ou sair dos portões e aparatar.  
- Quem tiver mudas de plantas mágicas, e puder nos dar uma muda de alguma da lista, afixada nos quadros de aviso, ficaremos agradecidos, as estufas foram praticamente destruídas.- falou olhando carinhosamente para professora Sprout.  
- Quem tiver conhecimento no tratamento de criaturas mágicas e possa auxiliar Hagrid, deixe seu nome na lista que esta na mesa próximo a porta. – indicando com a cabeça onde estava à lista.  
- E como último aviso alguns comensais escaparam e estão sendo caçados pelos aurores, e há algumas famílias que podem querer vingança por seus mortos, então apesar da alegria do momento devemos ser vigilantes e cuidadosos por algum tempo. - Falou muito séria – agora bom apetite. – bateu as mãos e surgiu o tão conhecido banquete.

Molly, Arthur e Augusta se levantaram com a desculpa de deixar os jovens conversarem sossegados foram para o outro extremo da mesa.

- Harry, quer pegá-lo? - Perguntou Tonks indicando Teddy com a cabeça

- Não sei, tenho medo de deixá-lo cair – falou um pouco corado.

- Deixa que eu pego, e te ensino. - falou Gina carinhosa, se levantou, indo até onde Tonks estava e pegou Teddy no colo, com cuidado, e retornou para onde estava.

Harry olhava a cena com amor, ela estava linda com aquele bebê no colo, sentiu um sentimento novo, era algo gostoso e confortável, e se pegou pela primeira vez na vida, sonhando com o futuro, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Gina se aproximou e lhe explicou como pegar e lhe passou o pequeno. Que abriu os olhos e sorriu, fez uma careta e seus cabelos mudaram de azul claro para preto. O que fez Harry rir, e acariciar o pequeno afiliado.

- Ele gostou de você, não é com todos que ele faz isso. – falou Remo.

- Harry você já sabe que a madrinha dele é a Gina? - Perguntou Tonks.

- Não! Isso é maravilhoso! - Exclamou dando um beijo na testa da ruiva e ficou brincando com o afilhado que estava atento a tudo, e tentava pegar os cabelos de Gina ou os seus óculos, rindo gostosamente das caretas dos padrinhos. Deixando Harry cada vez mais seguro e tranqüilo com ele.

- Qual era o assunto que estava rolando antes? Estava um clima, tão pesado.

- Estávamos falando dos Holff. – esclareceu Lupin.

- Entendi. Realmente um assunto triste. – Falou num tom sério, pouco característico dela – você estava com eles não é Sirius? – perguntou.

- Sim, fiquei um tempo na escola e depois na casa da Sarah em Berlim. – respondeu.

- Estou com tanta saudade da minha amiga. Agora que a guerra acabou quero ir visitá-la. – tonks tinha uma alegria na voz ao falar isso.

- Não precisará ir muito longe. – falou Sirius maroto. Percebendo o olhar interrogativo de Tonks, deu um sorriso de lado e anunciou – ela está em Londres. Viemos juntos, mas como ela tem alguns compromissos em Londres, ela ficou lá, a deixei hospedada no Unicórnio's. À tarde ela vem para Hogwarts. – falou muito pensativo.

Flashback  
Um casal surge em uma rua escura de Londres.  
- Sarah você tem certeza que não quer ir comigo para Hogwarts?  
- Sim, amanhã cedo tenho uma reunião com Kingsley, depois uma palestra St. Mungus, a tarde eu vou para lá. Não quero ficar viajando muito - falou a jovem decidida - e depois o castelo esta cheio, e é seu reencontro com o Harry. Minha presença ofuscaria o brilho da ocasião, – sua voz era divertida.  
- Mas onde você irá ficar? – perguntou preocupado e não esperando a resposta continuou – a casa da minha mãe deve estar inabitável e não quero você sozinha lá, meu antigo apartamento não .Ele está anos abandonado, não acho apropriado você ficar no Caldeirão Furado desacompanhada. – ele tinha um tom protetor na voz.- Quer ir para um hotel trouxa ou ficar no Unicórnio's? - perguntou afinal.  
- Quando venho a Londres sempre fico no Unicórnio's – respondeu divertida do jeito dele.  
- Então vamos!  
E desaparataram para o hotel. Após cadastrá-la e deixá-la no quarto se despediram com um beijo na face ela acariciou seu rosto e disse de forma carinhosa:  
- Boa sorte no encontro, avise a vovó e obrigada por cuidar tão bem de mim. – ela estava com os olhos brilhando.  
- Isso é um prazer. Você também cuida de mim. – sorrindo maroto piscou um olho e continuou – me colocou na linha. - Falou divertido. Beijou sua testa, e quando estava se virando ela o chamou.  
- Sirius! Mande uma coruja me avisando quando ele for embora. Não quero encontrar com ele. - Falou com a voz triste, e percebendo o olhar de Sirius completou - Sei que tenho que falar para ele, mas não agora.  
- Mando sim. Você se cuide, caso precise, me chame que venho na mesma hora. – falou muito sério, ao se virar tinha um sorriso nos lábios, pois sabia que o real motivo dela ficar, era o medo de encontrar o ex-noivo.  
Fim do flashback

- Sério? Isso é ótimo. – Tonks tinha uma expressão de pura alegria.

- Desculpem a minha ignorancia, mas o que é o Unicornio's? – perguntou Harry curioso

- É o melhor hotel bruxo de Londres, estremamente limpo e arrumado, o oposto do Caldeirão Furado. – explicou Sirius.

- Ela ficará chocada com a morte do Snape, ela gostava muito dele, não sei como, mas gostava.

- A Srta. Holff parece ser uma pessoa muito legal, queria conhecê-la - falou Harry.

- E vai! Não faltarão oportunidades, além do mais ela será a nova profª de poções de vocês, no próximo ano em Hogwarts e depois no curso de auror. - Explicou o moreno.

- Nossa Sirius como você esta por dentro da vida da Sarah! – falou Carlinhos e em sua voz tinha um misto de mágoa e rancor.

- E como não estar, se morei na casa dela, e a admiro muito uma jovem de vinte e cinco anos, que passou por tantas coisas deu a volta por cima, realizou coisas incríveis, tem os estudos reconhecidos mundialmente, livros publicados, tinha tudo para ser esnobe, mas ao contrario nunca vi pessoa mais simples, doce, bondosa e carinhosa. – falou duro.

- Isso parece paixão, pela Srta. perfeita, Black. - Falou o ruivo sarcástico.

Antes que o clima esquentasse já que Carlinhos tinha as orelhas vermelhas e sírios estava estreitando os olhos Lupin conhecendo bem os dois sabia que dali a pouco estariam duelando Perguntou:

- Vocês estudaram juntas não é Tonks?

- Sim, lembra da nossa turma Gui?

- E tem como esquecer? Éramos tão unidos e bagunceiros. E nunca vi meninas tão opostas e de casas diferentes, mais grudadas que as duas, se os professores soubessem o que vocês faziam duvido que as notas da Sarah ou o parentesco dela com McGonagall impedisse a suspensão de vocês. - Falou divertido

- Hei! Eu também tinha boas notas. – se defendeu Tonks rindo

- E o que elas aprontavam? -Perguntou lupin curioso, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- As duas eram um terror, estavam sempre juntas, sempre foi proibido alunos de outras casas  
dormirem fora dos dormitórios, elas tinham a mania de a cada noite ficar em um dormitório, da Lufa-Lufa ou da Grifinória, no inicio escondiam dos colegas, depois já era normal ter a Tonks na nossa torre.- falou divertido – iam a floresta proibida, sozinhas, à noite ou nos finais de semana, tinham uma estufa secreta e perdi a conta das vezes que invadiram a sala de poções, DCAT ou a biblioteca. Além é claro das bagunças normais, estilo ir a Hogsmeade antes da idade permitida. E com o passar dos anos coisas características da idade. – olhou de uma Tonks muito sem jeito para Carlinhos que ficou vermelho.

- Sei! Mas me poupe dos detalhes.– falou Lupin brincalhão.

- Foi no nosso terceiro ano que vocês começaram a namorar não foi Carlinhos? – provocou Tonks e não esperando a resposta dele continuou – lembro até hoje da briga de vocês no nosso último ano.

- Se o assunto só vai ser esse eu vou dormir. Boa noite. - Falou Carlinhos se levantando da mesa bruscamente, e indo para os dormitórios pisando duro.

Lupin falou ao ouvido de Tonks.

- Você foi indiscreta, amor.

- Ele merece – percebendo o olhar interrogativo de Lupin ela continuou – depois te conto.

- Essa briga deve ter sido feia, - Falou Gui que estava surpreso com a atitude do irmão - sempre quis saber, mas ele nunca me contou, disse que se eu soubesse ia socar ele, e como já não estava mais na escola e os meninos nunca contaram não soube.

- Ele nos proibiu de falar os detalhes para você. – se defendeu Percy.

Eu posso contar. – falou Tonks decidida.

Flashback

Era inicio de verão, e os alunos de Hogwarts estavam aproveitando os jardins, no dia anterior tinham feito sua última prova, agora para os alunos do quinto e do sétimo ano era esperar pelos resultados que definiriam seus futuros.

Um grupo se destacava dos demais, não só pelo tamanho ou pela diversidade de uniformes e idades, mas pela alegria que emanavam. Ali no meio deles tinha um rapaz ruivo, que contrastava com os demais, ele estava muito pensativo, sério e quieto. O que chamou a atenção de uma moça se aproximou dele e perguntou:

- O que foi? Não esta feliz com o final das provas? – brincou tentando animá-lo

- Não é isso! – falou muito sério assustando-a ainda mais, ela tentou pegar a mão dele, mas ele não permitiu.

- O que aconteceu amor? Fala-me! – ela estava desesperada para entender a mudança tão rápida no humor dele, por que na noite anterior, enquanto faziam a ronda, e aproveitavam para namorar, ele estava feliz e faziam planos juntos e agora estava assim.

- Sarah! Precisamos conversar! – a pegou pela mão e a afastou um pouco do grupo, sentando-se em baixo de uma arvore próxima a puxou para o seu lado e falou a olhando nos olhos.

- Recebi uma coruja hoje, ela trouxe uma carta. – começou e como não continuava ela resolveu mexer com ele

- Que eu saiba é isso que elas trazem ou então encomendas – sua voz era divertida, tentando esconder o medo e a angustia que nasciam dentro dela.

- Não tem graça – falou ríspido, o que a magoou, e continuou num tom mais calmo. – lembra que ontem eu te falei da proposta da seleção de quadribol da Inglaterra?

- Lembro, comemoramos muito isso. - Respondeu séria

- O que vou te falar uma coisa agora e te peço para não me interromper até o final está bem?

- Ok!

- Você sabe que eu amo lidar com criaturas mágicas - ela afirmou com a cabeça e ele continuou -e o profº Kettleburn mandou copias daquele trabalho que fiz sobre Dragões, para alguns amigos dele chefes de reservas de dragões me indicando ao cargo de aprendiz. Hoje recebi uma proposta praticante irrecusável, bom salário, chances de crescer, de estudar enfim um ótimo futuro. Tudo que eu sempre sonhei – ele baixou a cabeça triste.

- Mas amor por que essa tristeza? – perguntou não entendendo.

- Porque é na Romênia, lá no fim do mundo, distante de todos que eu amo, por um ano e meio, não poderei sair de lá e visitas somente nos feriados e só da família. É por isso. – falou com raiva na voz

- Calma! Carlos! Logo você recebe uma proposta de uma reserva mais perto.

- Já recebi e essa é a melhor, e já aceitei, está decidido. Eu vou embora.

- Como assim ir embora? Já decidiu sem conversar comigo? – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas a voz era firme.

- É a minha chance, meu sonho, meu futuro e eu irei já decidi – falou tão alto que assustou alguns pássaros que estavam na árvore e chamou a atenção dos colegas que estavam próximos, pois nunca viram os dois discutir.

- Sim e eu? O que sou para você? E os nossos planos? – falou também em voz alta e já se pondo em pé.

- Você é a mulher que eu amo, é por você que vou seguir esse sonho, mas não me peça para escolher prefiro te perder a deixar escapar essa oportunidade. Os planos podem esperar - Falou ainda mais alto, todos ao redor olhavam a cena, Sarah, que não entendia o por que daquela reação, pois sempre que tinham um ponto de divergência, conversavam e decidiam juntos, estava muito magoada, olhou bem do fundo dos olhos dele e falou calma apesar das grossas lágrimas.

- Já acabou?

- Sim – falou mais baixo.

- Então é a tua vez de me ouvir sem interromper.

- Ok!

- Que bom que você já decidiu o teu futuro, eu jamais te pediria para abrir mão de um sonho, a distância é grande sim, nesse tempo que você estaria impossibilitado de me ver, poderíamos usar corujas e depois deste período, somos bruxos, temos chave de portal, pó de flú e aparatação, e eu também tenho sonhos e planos, você sabe disso melhor que qualquer um, quero fazer o curso de Auror o mais rápido possível, para poder me dedicar ao curso de medibruxa, EU também não terei muito tempo para você, também vou estudar e trabalhar, sabemos que se aceitasse jogar quadribol não seria muito diferente, sempre viajando ou na concentração. Ainda não entendi o motivo da tua explosão ou do egoísmo de decidir tudo sozinho. Você deve ter teus motivos, não me interessa sabê-los agora. Estou muito magoada, e qualquer coisa que você falar pode piorar as coisas e estragar até a nossa amizade. Boa sorte na tua vida, seja muito feliz. Um dia me mande uma coruja contando o que esta acontecendo. Adeus! - Se virou e saiu andando firme os espectadores abriram espaço para ele que assim que tomou uma distância correu para o seu esconderijo, uma pedra que ficava nas margens do lago e era oculta por arvores e arbusto, sentou-se lá e deixou toda a magoa sair do seu coração.

Seus amigos que presenciaram a cena estavam muito tristes, Tonks falou.

- Simon cuide do Carlinhos. Vou atrás da Sarah. – já se virando e indo à direção de onde ela sabia que a amiga estava.

Carlinhos ainda olhava para onde ela estava minutos antes, sentiu uma mão forte em seu braço olhou para Simon e pediu:

- Vai atrás da Sarah.

- Tonks já foi.- sua voz era calma e firme - Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Sou um idiota, você viu o que eu fiz? A burrada sem tamanho! Cara o que me deu? Sei que se falasse numa boa com ela teria evitado tudo isso. Ela sempre me apoiou, sempre esteve do meu lado e agora por minha culpa a perdi. – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do ruivo.

- Vem cara, vamos para dormitório amanha vocês conversam.

Antes de seguir o amigo virou-se para os irmãos e pediu.

- Nem uma palavra disso para o Gui. – falou muito sério para os gêmeos e Percy.  
E foi de cabeça baixa para a torre da Grifinória.

Fim do flashback

Até aqui

Tonks contou a todos o que se lembrava e finalizou.

- Pior que não teve conversa no dia seguinte, depois que ela se acalmou, decidiu ir falar com Dumbledore e pedir autorização para voltar para casa deu como desculpa que não teria tempo para ficar com a mãe e o irmão antes de começar os estudos para auror, ele a olhou nos olhos, tenho certeza que usou Legilimência, mas como ela era ótima em Oclumência, já que para esconder coisas da mãe teve que aprender cedo. Não sei se ela permitiu a ele acesso a tudo o que aconteceu, sei que ele a olhou triste e perguntou se ela tinha certeza, ela disse que sim e ele providenciou uma chave de portal, as coisas dela a McGonagall recolheu no dia seguinte e mandou para ela, nem na formatura ela veio.

- Com certeza socaria ele muito.- falou Gui sério. – agora sei por que a mamãe cada vez que olhava para ele tinha raiva no olhar, ou tratava ele seco, sempre pensei ser pela mudança dele, e como já estava no Egito nem dei muita importância.– falou pensativo.

- Mas a mamãe não o perdoou fácil, ela tinha festejado muito o namoro deles, ela é filha da melhor amiga da mamãe com o melhor amigo do papai e afilhada deles, passou a infância lá em casa, resumindo protegida da mamãe, então quando soube do que aconteceu, lógico que por um descuido nosso, ficou uma fera com ele e sempre que podia falava dela – disse Fred.

- Deixava fotos deles pela casa. - Continuou Jorge

- Sempre que recebia uma coruja falava – ah! Pensei que fosse da Sarah. – Fred falou imitando a voz da mãe.

- Fazia os pratos favoritos dela e lembrava isso a ele. – Sarah ama essa torta! – ou – Essa recita foi a Sarah que me ensinou! – disse Jorge imitando a voz da mãe tão perfeita, quanto o irmão.

- Ela sempre passava férias lá em casa, então ela tinha muitas roupas lá, vocês lembram quando a mamãe lavou todas as roupas dela e colocou na cômoda do Carlinhos? – perguntou Gina.  
- Essa só não foi mais cruel do que aquela que ela colocou o perfume da Sarah na água que enxaguou as roupas dele, todas ficaram com o perfume dela. - Lembrou percy

- O Natal daquele ano passamos na Romênia com o Carlinhos, pediu a coruja dele emprestada para mandar o tradicional suéter para ela. – lembrou Gina.

- Colocou cartas que ela mandou para ele na época do namoro no meio das paginas do profeta diário, ah! Essa fomos nos, não é Jorge? - que afirmou com a cabeça. - Falou Fred

- Mamãe sabe ser cruel. – disse Jorge.

- Ele se arrependeu amargamente do que fez. – completou Fred.

- Cara nunca mexa com um protegido da mamãe – falou Jorge sério.

- Ela sabe se vingar. - Concluiu Gui sorrindo e imaginando como seu irmão pagou caro a burrada que fez.

O que rendeu um olhar enciumado de Fleur. Mas antes que pudesse se pronunciar Tonks falou

- Quando nos reencontramos no curso de auror, quase não reconheci a Sarah, ela não tinha mais o brilho no olhar, não brincava mais com a gente, sorria pouco, nunca perdeu a natureza carinhosa e prestativa, mas algo havia morrido dentro dela, só estudava, levou isso tão a sério que logo não tínhamos mais aulas juntas, era sempre a primeira a pegar as técnicas ou feitiços novos, ela foi à primeira bruxa da história há terminar o curso em um ano e meio. – a voz de Tonks estava nostálgica.

- Como assim terminou o curso rápido? - perguntou Harry interessado.

- O curso de auror pode ser feito em até três anos, isso vai da destreza dos aspirantes, lógico que ao final de cada ciclo os piores são eliminados. Se você pegar logo o que é ensinado numa matéria do ciclo você já passa para a próxima, o normal é o curso ser feito em dois anos e meio. E assim que acabou voltou para a Alemanha, nós sempre estavamos em contato, pelas cartas dava para perceber que ela não estava feliz.- explicou Tonks calmamente.

- Uau! Ela foi bem rápida. . – admirou Harry - Devia amar isso.

- Pior que não, o sonho dela era ser medibruxa, para descobrir uma poção que traga a cura para seu irmão e outras vítimas do cruciatos, ela só fez o curso por que prometera ao pai, quando era criança, ela estava era fugindo de Londres, ou melhor, esse era o prazo para ela fugir de Carlinhos. - concluiu Tonks.

- É mesmo! – falou Harry pensativo. - Mas eles nunca voltaram a ficar junto? - Perguntou, sabia que era errado falar da vida das pessoas, mas estava curioso, e nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer a historia de vida de outras pessoas além da sua, que para ele ainda tinha mistérios. E isso que estavam fazendo ele sabia que não era fofoca, pois quem contava eram amigos e familiares, e não denegriam a imagem dos envolvidos, estavam apenas lhe contando a interessante vida de uma amiga.

- Voltaram sim graças a Molly Weasley, que fez uma armadilha tão bem pensada que eles não tinham como não cair. Ela passou quase dois anos planejando – falou percy

- Já havia acabado o período de reclusão do Carlinhos, e ela sabia que Sarah estava de folga na escola de medibruxa na Alemanha. - Falou Fred.

- Nos estávamos na escola e Gui no Egito. – continuou Jorge.

- Ela mandou um convite para a Sarah vir jantar em casa, mas omitiu que Carlinhos estava lá de folga. - Disse Gina com um sorriso de lado.

- Como era 30 de Outubro, aniversario da mamãe ela não pode recusar. – disse Gui entrando na brincadeira.

- Ela também esqueceu de avisar a Carlinhos que Sarah vinha jantar com eles, só avisou que teriam um jantar especial, as 19:00 horas naquela noite. Que era para ele se arrumar bem, pois teriam convidados. – falou Gina.

- Ele inocente se arrumou – falou Fred fazendo cara de anjo.

- E ela veio via chave de portal, tão inocente como uma lebre, nem sonhava que ia cair em uma armadilha. – foi à vez de Jorge fazer cara de anjo.

- Mamãe que havia colocado um feitiço de Imperturbabilidade nas escadas, quando ela chegou, recebeu a presa com amor e carinho. – os gêmeos falaram juntos fazendo gestos uma caras engraçadas arrancando risos de todos.

- A mandou para a sala. E com a desculpa de terminar o jantar e recusando a ajuda dela, a deixou sozinha ali. Colocou outro feitiço de Imperturbabilidade na porta e foi para a cozinha, esperar Carlinhos descer o que não demorou nada chamou ele e o levou até a sala, foi um choque para ambos, não se viam há anos e não esperavam se encontrar ali. - Falou Gina num tom de conspiração. - Antes ela já havia preparado a sala com Feitiço Anti-Aparatação, Feitiço Anti-Desaparatação e Colloportus em todas as portas e janelas, e falou que era para eles conversarem que ela só os soltaria quando terminassem de falar tudo que queriam um com o outro se quebrassem algo não tinha problema, eles tinham é que se acertar. Fechou a porta com um feitiço e foi jantar tranqüilamente com o papai, quando abriu a porta os dois já estavam aos beijos no sofá. – concluiu Gina sorrindo marota.

- Lembrem-me de nunca mexer com a Molly – falou Lupin brincalhão.

- Quando eles reataram, ela voltou ao normal, alegre e brincalhona como sempre. – disse Tonks com um ar sonhador.

- Se eles voltaram, por que esse desconforto do Carlinhos sobre o assunto? - Perguntou Harry sem segurar as palavras.

- Eles terminaram de novo, dessa vez não sabemos o motivo ainda. - Esclareceu Gui – estavam juntos e felizes ela só não foi no nosso casamento por que estava fazendo um curso no Brasil. Inclusive ele falou numa surpresa para depois da guerra. Eram um casal feliz, até dois meses atrás, ele não me falou nada, mas também com tantas coisas acontecendo ainda não pude conversar com meu irmão. – concluiu triste.

Não passou despercebido a Harry o olhar trocado entre Sirius e Tonks deixando claro que eles sabiam o motivo nas não contariam.

- Mas seja o que for tenho certeza que eles voltam – Gina tinha esperança na voz – não consigo imaginar um sem o outro.

- Vamos falar de outra coisa a mamãe esta vindo e ela não sabe que eles terminaram. - Alertou Fred.

- Onde você pretende ficar Sirius? – perguntou Lupin mudando rápido de assunto.

- Não sei ainda, estou pensando em ficar no caldeirão furado até achar uma casa ou um apartamento em Londres ou outro local para morarmos, mas tenho que conversar com Harry ainda. - respondeu o moreno.

- Podem ficar lá em casa. – convidou Lupin - temos um quarto de hospedes.

- Ou lá n'A Toca - falou Molly que chegou nesta hora.

- Faremos assim. Harry fica n'A Toca e eu na casa de vocês. – resolveu sabiamente Sirius

- Ótimo! Crianças já esta tarde, e amanhã começaremos cedo na reforma – Molly falou de maneira maternal, mas que não aceitava recusas. - onde está Carlinhos?

- Já foi deitar mamãe. – respondeu Gina -Já vamos não é Harry?

- Vamos sim estou cansado. – respondeu bocejando.

- Nos também já vamos – os gêmeos falaram juntos, já se levantando, enquanto Gina entregava Teddy, que já dormia, a Tonks.

- Vocês dois ainda não, preciso falar uma coisinha com vocês. – se adiantou a matriarca, enquanto Harry e Gina se afastavam sorrindo pela atitude de Molly.

- Mamãe a Srª está louca? Perguntou Jorge fazendo um gesto característico.

- Demente ou o quê? Terminou Fred.

- Simplesmente sei o que estou fazendo. – respondeu olhando o casal que se afastava com carinho.

- Vocês viram que aquele projeto de ouriço estava de mãos dadas com a Gina? – Fred estava com indignação na voz

- E nem pediu a nossa permissão para isso. – Jorge que tinha a mesma indignação do irmão concluiu.

- Vi, e sei que eles são jovens, se amam, e merecem um pouco de privacidade. - Falou calma – e depois ele tem que pedir permissão para seu pai e para mim.

- Dêem a eles uns 10 minutos de dianteira. – falou rindo Arthur.

Ao se dirigirem para a torre da Grifinória, o jovem casal conversava.

- Essa moça que vocês estavam falando parece ser boa pessoa.

- É sim Harry, uma pessoa incrível, sabe quem me lembra ela? – percebendo o olhar interrogativo dele continuou - Lógico com muitas mudanças de temperamento e aparência. Mas a inteligência é a mesma da Hermione.

- Você percebeu que o Sirius e a Tonks sabem o motivo da separação deles?

- Ãhã! - Respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para cima.

- Você também sabe? – falou surpreso.

- Sei, sempre fomos amigas, apesar da diferença de idade, ela sempre me tratou como uma igual, e o pior acho que sou a única, a saber, a história dos dois lados. – sua voz era triste

- Como assim?

- Logo depois que eles brigaram ela me mandou uma coruja, você sabe que não tínhamos mais privacidade nas correspondências? – ele afirmou com a cabeça - então uns dias antes das férias de páscoa, levei um susto, estava indo para os jardins com a Luna e o Neville, quando vi um lobo prateado escondido atrás de um arbusto me olhando, Neville já estava puxando a varinha, quando falei para ele que era um patrono e conhecia a dona dele, pedi para me darem cobertura. Agachei-me perto dele e ele sussurrou - Brena te espera no local de sempre. - E sumiu, olhei para a entrada da floresta e vi a coruja negra da Sarah, corri para lá e pedi para Neville e Luna ficarem de guarda, quando peguei a carta, a Luna gritou, me chamado, virei antes de esconder a carta, Profº Snape me viu com a carta na mão, gelei, mas ele olhou para a coruja e falou - guarde logo isso menina.- Se virou e se afastou enfiei a carta dentro da blusa e pedi licença para os dois e fui apressada para o banheiro. Onde li a carta mais triste da minha vida. Confesso que devo ter lido umas cinco vezes, para acreditar. Destruí a carta com um feitiço antes de sair do Box do banheiro. - Seus olhos estavam marejados. - Mas não posso te contar nada, ainda mais aqui, se a mamãe souber o que eu sei, pela boca de outra pessoa que não da Sarah, acho que ela mata o Carlinhos.– falou triste e pensativa

- É tão grave assim?

- Pior que é . -Falou tão séria que assustou Harry - Esse foi o lado da Sarah, o lado do Carlinhos descobri quando fui resgatada dias depois, ele me contou a versão dele, o pior é não podia falar nada pra ele.- A voz dela estava indignada.

- Meu anjo, tem como ajudá-los?

- Pior que até os dois cabeças duras conversarem não. Sei que não vai demorar, mas até lá os dois vão sofrer. Mas sabe o que é o pior?

- Não. – respondeu com sinceridade, mas como conhecia o genio desses ruivos já imaginava o motivo.

- Tudo não passou de mais uma atitude impulsiva e ciumenta de um Weasley macho. – riu triste

- Como assim? – estava cada vez mais curioso. Era tão bom falar de outros assuntos que não fosse a guerra ou a caçada.

- Deixa eu te explicar sem te contar os fatos. – falou já mais alegre. – meu irmão viu uma coisa inocente, mas imaginou outra e aconteceu uma coisa ótima com a Sarah, quando ela foi contar para ele. Ele se vingou do que viu. O que arrasou ela e quase aconteceu uma tragédia. Só mais uma coisa o Sirius está envolvido na história. Mas tenho certeza que ele não sabe disso – finalizou sorrindo da cara dele. - Entendeu não é?

- Tudinho. – respondeu divertido.

- Logo, você vai entender, te prometo. – falou divertida, deu um beijo nele e falou – obrigada.

- Por que obrigada?

- Você não sabe o quanto me aliviou falar isso com você, mesmo não podendo te falar tudo, foi tão bom – disse com sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Pode falar tudo comigo sempre Gi. Sobre qualquer coisa, chega de segredos entre nós. - Falou a beijando na testa.

Já estavam na frente da mulher gorda e entraram

- Será temos um tempinho para namorar antes de um Weasley macho ciumento e impulsivo chegar? -Perguntou brincando com ela.

- Acho que uns 10 minutos. - Respondeu divertida.

- Então é melhor aproveitar. – Harry estava com uma carinha safada, que provocou um sorriso em Gina.

Ficaram no sofá da sala comunal aos beijos, abraços e caricias, até serem despertados por um estouro e pela voz grave da Molly, pularam um para longe do outro. Harry agarrou a primeira almofada que viu e colocou no colo. O que fez Gina rir da cara dele.

- Parem com isso meninos, vão acordar o castelo inteiro. – falou Molly severa. – não sei onde errei com vocês. Olhem seus irmãos, nunca agiram assim. – sua voz era firme, mas divertida.

- Mamãe, isso é porque eles sempre esconderam, - a voz de Fred era solene.

- Mas nos somos sinceros e fazemos o errado na sua frente. – completou Jorge também solene

- Vocês sabiam que eu amo vocês? – falou sincera, mas tão de repente assustando os gêmeos. – me fazem tão feliz. Tenho orgulho de vocês filhos! – sua voz estava emocionada e foi já abraçando e dando um beijo em cada um.

- Você esta bem mamãe? Perguntaram juntos. Com os olhos arregalados.

- Alguma dor? - Começou Fred olhando a mãe com um olhar piedoso.

- Febre? - Jorge levou a mão à testa de Molly.

- Será um sinal do fim dos tempos? -Se olharam e falaram juntos fazendo caretas de terror.

- Quais são os sinais? – Perguntou Jorge fazendo cara de apavorado e olhando para o irmão. E mostrando as mãos.

- Harry e Gina juntos. - Falou Fred apontando e olhando para o casal no sofá, não lhe passou despercebida a almofada puída que estava no colo de Harry, ele estreitou os olhos, mas continuou a brincadeira.

- Rony e Hermione finalmente juntos - Jorge fez cara de até que enfim e mostrou o dedo correspondente ao numero dois.

- Voldemort morto. – Fred, fez cara de alivio e levantou mais um dedo.

- Os mortos voltaram. – Jorge falou com a voz tremida e levantou mais um dedo.

- Eu voltei dos mortos. – Fred apontou para si e recebeu um tapa no braço de Molly.

- O Harry também. – Jorge apontou pra Harry e recebeu um olhar mortal da Gina.

- Até o Sirius, voltou. – Fred fez uma voz grossa, que lembrava um latido apontou para o moreno que riu gostoso.

- Ano letivo cancelado. - Falaram juntos e com uma voz de incredulidade.

- Percy deixou de ser um idiota. – Fred olhou para o irmão sorrindo.

- McGonagall sorrindo e brincando com gente. – Jorge estava com os olhos muito arregalados

- O profº Binns se aposentou. – Fred tinha a voz divertida.

- O profº Flitwick também. – Jorge disse triste.

- Mamãe falando assim conosco. - Falaram juntos com uma careta de terror e a voz assustada.

- Dentre outros que não sabemos. - Fred disse com voz solene.

- Ou não podemos contar. Terminou Jorge também com voz solene.

- O mundo vai acabar! – falaram juntos, com uma cara de puro horror. E saíram correndo de um lado para o outro pela sala comunal, arrancando risos de todos.

Param quando Carlinhos desceu com a cara amarrada e perguntou:

- Que bagunça é essa, querem acordar todos? – estava bravo e irritado – amanhã cedo temos trabalho, moleques. Vão dormir. – falou já se virando e voltando para o dormitório. Resmungando alto suficiente para ser ouvido. – só sabem fazer palhaçada. Nunca vão crescer. E ainda esse babaca do Sirius está aqui.

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar significativo, pois os olhos e o nariz vermelhos, não eram de sono, e sim de chorar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos até que Molly o quebrou.

- Desculpe Sirius e Harry querido. – pediu a matriarca - Eu não sei o que esse menino tem. – falou Molly triste - ele está assim há algum tempo, mas com tudo que aconteceu ainda não falei com ele. – sua voz era desolada.

- É por que o idiota terminou com a Sarah mamãe. – os gêmeos falaram juntos, a magoa que sentiam do irmão era grande. E falaram sem pensar.

- Como é? - Molly colocou as mãos na cintura o os olhou ameaçadoramente. – e vocês sabiam e não me contaram – a voz cada vez mais esganiçada.

- Desculpa mamãe. - Os gêmeos olharam para o chão, e se deram conta da gravidade do que fizeram. Agora não tinha mais jeito a titica de coruja já estava no ventilador.

- Há quanto tempo vocês sabem disso? – a sua voz era falsamente calma. Mas os olhos estavam estreitos e as orelhas perigosamente vermelhas.

- Há dois meses mamãe. – eles ainda olhavam com muito interese um furo no tapete

- E não me contaram porque? - a sua voz ainda calma. Os olhos estavam mais estreitos e as sobrancelhas juntas, além das mãos na cintura agora ela batia o pé direito ritmicamente no chão. – nem respondam, já sei vão dar como desculpa o fato de estarmos escondidos ou da guerra eminente. Agora vão para os dormitórios os três, isso inclui você percy por que tenho certeza que você sabia. Em casa conversaremos com a família toda. – sua voz era firme se virou para Harry e Gina que estavam encolhidos no sofá e falou com uma voz suave – Gina minha filha, de boa noite ao Harry e vá dormir já esta tarde sei que você não sabia nada sobre isso, você me contaria tenho certeza. Harry querido durma bem, boa noite a todos - se virou e já estava chorando quando saiu da sala comunal indo, em direção ao quarto de hospede em que estava alojada com Arthur nem esperando que os filhos a obedecessem.

- Eita, mas vocês também são os reis da discrição não é? – falou Gina brava com os gêmeos.

- Não comece se o baixinho não tivesse falado com a gente daquela maneira não teríamos feito isso. - Se defendeu Fred mas nitidamente arrependido.

- Ele humilhou a gente, que nanico marreto, chato e mal humorado, isso é falta de mulher. O cara tem uma gata daquelas do lado, apronta se arrepende e depois fica assim. – Jorge tinha a voz magoada.

- É cara, sobe pra cabeça. Concluiu Fred também magoado.

- Não julguem ele. Vocês não sabem que está acontecendo ele ainda vai sofrer muito. – falou Gina com a voz séria e madura.

- O que você sabe maninha? - Perguntou Jorge estreitendo os olhos.

- Pode começar a falar. - Terminou Fred cruzando os braços.

- Eu sei de tudo, e acho que sou a única pessoa que sabe, mas não falarei nada para vocês. – sua voz era firme assim como seu olhar – só falo para a Sarah e para você Sirius – que a olhou assustado – por que tenho certeza que você sabe o que esta acontecendo com a Sarah, mas não sabe o que meu irmão viu.  
Sirius olhou para ela com as feições pensativas, e começou a mudar para incredulidade e perguntou:

- Oh! Não, não, não pode, não me fale que ele viu?

- Sim Sirius, ele foi pra lá de surpresa e viu pela janela da sala. – a voz de Gina era suave, mas firme, olhava Sirius diretamente nos olhos, não com acusação mas com tristeza.

- E foi por isso que ele fez aquilo?

- Lógico, qual outro motivo além de dar o troco na mesma moeda? Ele está magoado com ela e com ódio de você.

- Não acredito, o cara é mais babaca e infantil que eu pensava, mas o que ele viu, não chegou aos pés, do que ele fez na segunda vez que ela foi tentar falar com ele.– a voz tinha incredulidade, e espanto, as feições estavam tristes – mas ele não sabe de tudo?

- Não. Que eu saiba além da Sarah, só eu, você, Tonks e provavelmente agora o Lupin sabemos.

- Temos que contar isso pra ela. Ela não vai acreditar.

- Conte você, por que por carta não esse assunto não dá, e creio que antes da bomba estourar, não vou falar com ela pessoalmente e sozinha.

- Eu estava pensando em programar um almoço para nós quatro, quero apresentá-la ao Harry, só não sei se será antes ou depois do ocorrido. Vamos fazer assim eu vejo se não der para marcar o almoço antes eu conto, caso contrario contamos juntos!

- Ótimo.

- Ela pretende falar com ele quando?

- Quando tiver coragem – falou divertido. – ela não pode demorar muito.

- Eu sei, mas conhecendo meu irmão, já te falo que ele não vai aceitar bem a situação.

- Eu imagino, mas ele que deixe o ódio para mim e a trate com respeito, se ele a machucar ou acontecer aquilo de novo, não sei se me seguro. – Sirius tinha a voz rouca e firme. Olhava firme para Gina, que sustentava seu olhar.

Os outros presentes observavam a conversa com interesse, Fred estava sentado em uma poltrona na frente do sofá que estavam Harry e Gina tendo Jorge sentado no braço da mesma, Percy estava no tapete de costas para a lareira e de frente para a poltrona que Sirius estava.

- Cara você não detesta isso? – soltou Jorge quando percebeu que o assunto acabou. – Quando falam e esquecem que tem mais gente presente.

- Quando não somo nós, que fazemos, detesto sim – respondeu Fred rindo.

Sirius e Gina ficaram envergonhados, mas sorriram e Sirius falou.

- Já vou deitar. – se levantou abraçou Harry se virou para Gina e disse com sinceridade – obrigada Gina, você é uma grande amiga, agora eu entendi tudo.

- Eu só quero que isso termine logo e da melhor maneira possível, para todos. – falou com simplicidade.

- Eu também quero isso. Boa noite a todos – se virou e saiu deixando os jovens sozinhos.

Percy também deu boa noite e saiu, ficando apenas os quatro mais novos.

- Que papo brabo foi àquele maninha? Perguntou Fred.

- Infelizmente é pior do que vocês imaginam, a mamãe vai pirar quando souber, mas eu não posso falar nada pra ninguém ainda, eles tem que conversar primeiro. Mas isso não será segredo por muito tempo. – disse taxativa.

- Vamos deitar Fred. – chamou Jorge e continuou – você tem cinco minutos para irem deitar – sua voz era séria - por que daqui a cinco minutos vou sentir uma vontade imensa de fazer xixi e se pegar os dois aqui, se agarrando, ou o Srº Potter com uma almofada no colo, eu esqueço que você é meu amigo, e pra não deixar duvidas, eu vou até o teu dormitório ver se você esta na cama ok?

- Pode deixar Jorge - Harry segurava o riso – mas podem ser 10 minutos?

- Ok! 10 minutos. – respondeu Jorge divertido.

- Caras obrigado, pelo aviso de antes. – se referindo ao estouro antes deles chegarem

- De nada. 10 minutos hein! – Fred falou rindo apontando o dedo para o relógio em seu pulso e piscando um olho.

- Boa noite. – falaram os gêmeos divertidos.

- Noite - responderam o jovem casal.

- Pelo menos a briga teve um lado bom – falou Gina pensativa abraçando Harry pelo pescoço

- Qual? – perguntou curioso, mas, já entendendo antes dela responder.

- Mamãe esqueceu do Rony e da Mione, eles devem estar aproveitando não é? – falou passando as maos pelas costas de Harry e deitando a cabeça em seu peito

- Sim e como. – respondeu acariciando os cabelos ruivos, com um pouco de inveja dos amigos, pois queria nesse momento estar numa tenda com Gina, pensar nisso fez seu corpo se manifestar de novo, Merlim bastava ela chegar perto, para ter uma ereção, teria que conversar com Sirius, ele talvez soubesse de algo para lhe ensinar a não ficar assim toda vez, senão logo, logo estaria enrascado.

Beijaram-se com carinho despediram-se e foram para suas camas.

O que ninguém percebeu, foi um vulto nas sombras, que ouviu a tudo escondido e com cada vez mais magoa, Carlinhos se arrependeu do fez aos irmãos, afinal Fred, havia quase morrido, e se não fosse pela poção dela, ele não estaria ali, pronto já estava ela de novo nos seus pensamentos, quando seu coração idiota iria deixar de perder uma batida cada vez que ouvisse o nome dela, quando deixaria de sonhar com ela e principalmente chorar por ela? Ele sabia a resposta, mas isso nunca ele iria fazer, nunca. E agora ela estava de volta, iriam trabalhar para o mesmo ministério, seria certo permanecer em Londres? Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz perigosa da sua mãe apresou o passo para defender os irmãos, mas parou quando entendeu do que eles falavam, resolveu fazer algo que não era correto escutar escondido.

Assim ouviu a tudo, a briga da sua mãe com os irmãos, que o traíram contando tudo para a mãe, o que a Gina falou para eles e principalmente a conversa dela com Sirius, ela contou tudo para ele e contaria para Sarah, não acreditou na traição da sua irmã, ele seria motivo de riso para os dois, isso doeu demais, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir resolveu sair. Assim que todos deitassem iria para floresta, não queria deitar e ficar pensando, em como seu mundo havia desabado. E assim fez, saiu para a noite fria, decidido a encontrar Hagrid e ajudá-lo a cuidar das criaturas feridas, que ele sabia que eram muitas, trabalhando ele não teria tempo para pensar Uma duvida estava martelando na sua cabeça como assim, "que ele fez na segunda vez que ela foi tentar falar com ele" só se lembrava dela ter ido aquele dia. E agora ainda teria que enfrentar a fúria da sua mãe, e uma futura conversa com Sarah. Lágrimas teimosas escorriam pelas suas faces e o seu corpo tremia.

Ele não percebeu que desde que saiu do prédio era acompanhado a distância por uma linda samoieda, tinha os pelos longos, sedosos e de um branco tão puro que brilhava ao luar, olhava para ele com amor, carinho e tristeza.

De repente Carlinhos parou, sentia que estava sendo observado, mas não era algo que seus sentidos aguçados, o alertassem como um perigo, mas sim algo que tinha saudade, uma sensação que há muito não sentia, que fazia seu coração perder uma batida, um calor ser espalhado pelo seu corpo, pois despertava o dragão que tinha em seu peito. E em todo o mundo apenas uma criatura era capaz disso, virou-se rápido, mas não havia ninguém ali, ele sabia que era ela quem o observava.


	4. Cap 3 Convites

Capitulo III – Convites.

A madrugada cedia lugar ao dia, tingindo o céu de cores púrpuras, e os pássaros começavam a cantar, quando Rony despertou, mantinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso sedutor nós lábios sentia um peso gostoso em seu peito, ouvia a respiração ritmada de Hermione abriu um pouco os olhos, olhou para baixo e viu seus cabelos fofos e seu rosto angelical, os lábios carnudos. Baixou a cabeça encontrou os lábios nós dela num beijo suave levou as mãos aos seus cabelos para acariciá-los. Ela começou a despertar, ele falou ainda com os lábios juntos aos dela.

-Bom dia, princesa.

- Bom dia meu amor. – falou ela com a voz doce.

- Sabia que vou acabar acostumando com isso? – usou um tom de voz rouco, extremamente sedutor.

- Eu também. – ela falou rindo, acariciando o peito dele e fazendo o corpo dele reagir ela deu sorriso satisfeita, lembrando do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Flashback  
Os dois estavam sentados em almofadas de cetim vinho, comendo morangos com chantilly quando Rony perguntou:

- Mi, você quer voltar para o castelo ou ficar aqui até amanha cedo?

- Podemos ficar? – os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação imaginando que teriam mais uma noite juntos. Ela fazia uma carinha de sapeca.

- Se você quiser, podemos sim. – falou displicente, com um sorriso de lado.

- Quero sim, muito. – pegou um morango e colocou de forma sedutora na boca, olhando para ele, que estava quase babando com a cena, ela pegou outro morango e colocou na boca dele. E deu um lambidinha no canto da boca dele. – estava sujo de chantilly. – se desculpou com a boca perto da orelha dele, fazendo um calafrio percorrer o corpo dele fazendo se arrepiar como ele estava sem camisa ela pode ver e a fez sorrir.

Hermione pensava, como poderia estar assim tão "solta" e sedutora, da onde estava vindo essa coragem, essa impulsividade, quando olhou para o rosto de Rony, sentiu seu peito se encher de amor, era maravilhoso sentir como o que ela fazia mexia com ele, ou onde ela beijava e o deixava arrepiado ou a forma como se beijavam que o fazia ter uma ereção, isso ela achava injusto, os rapazes mostravam, o que acontecia com eles, e nas meninas isso é bem mais discreto, ela estava doida para ver o Rony nu, acariciar aquela parte sensível do corpo dele e se deixar acariciar, de repente um pensamento lhe passou. – será que não estamos indo rápido demais? – não, não mesmo, eles se conheciam há sete anos, e levaram o mesmo tempo para ficarem juntos. E ela conhecendo Rony, sabia que certas coisas seria ela que teria que tomar a atitude, ou dar a liberdade dele fazer. E iria começar agora.

- Você esta bem Mi? Ficou tão quietinha. – perguntou preocupado.

- Estou ótima, só estava pensando numa coisa. Ai! - o morango que ela levava a boca caiu no decote da sua blusa – estou tão desatenta, olha só sujou tudo – falou isso já se levantando desabotoando os primeiros botões da blusa, debruçando sobre ele e mostrando para ele o seu colo, e aquela parte dos seus seios que fica a mostra pelo decote do sutiã.

Ele quando viu onde havia sujado ficou vermelho, engoliu a seco, e arregalou os olhos. Afinal ele nunca vira uma mulher assim, e ela colocou bem na cara dele.

- Vou pegar um pano para você limpar. – falou sem tirar os olhos do local.

- Assim não vale! Eu não usei um pano para te limpar – sua voz era manhosa e sedutora.

- Você quer que eu passe a língua ai? – perguntou arregalando ainda mais os olhos, com a voz esganiçada e apontando para o local.

- Sim! Você tem nojo de mim?

- Não! – apressou-se em falar.

Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, o perfume dela naquele local era incrível, ele começou a passar a língua, do começo do seio dela até a borda do sutiã, fazendo Hermione gemer, ele tomando isso como um sinal de aprovação, deixou o medo de lado e resolveu seguir os instintos com a mão começou a acariciar o outro seio de Hermione que deu um gemido tão alto que o assustou, e parou o que fazia, levantou a cabeça e falou:

- Desculpa Mione. Fui muito rápido. – falou ameaçando sair dali.

- Não! - Respondeu rápido colocando o braço no ombro dele. – é que foi delicioso, que carinho bom faz mais? – estreitou os olhos e suspirou fazendo seus seios ficarem ainda mais a mostra.

- Faço, mas quando eu chegar no limite do permitido você avisa? – pediu com uma voz séria.

- Aviso sim. Pode deixar. – respondeu também seria. – mas, não se prenda, faça o que tiver vontade, se eu não quiser te falo.

Ambos estavam de joelhos um de frente para o outro.  
Ele voltou a beijar os seio esquerdo dela e acariciar o direito, mas não era o bastante ele queria sentir o sabor dos seios dela, queria sentir todo o calor deles. Ainda com a boca no seio dela, terminou de desabotoar a blusa dela e a jogou longe, afastou – um pouco para olhá-la o que ele viu, o fez prender a respiração, ela usava um sutiã branco bordado com flores azuis, o tecido era fino quase transparente, mas dava para ele perceber as aureolas dos seios dela, aquilo o levou a loucura.

- Uau, Hermione que coisa mais linda. – falou com sinceridade a olhando nos olhos.

- Obrigada, - ela estava um pouco envergonhada, mas decidida a não perder o clima continuou – o volume na tua calça, mostra a tua sinceridade. – ela estava olhando para baixo hipnotizada com o volume que havia se formado ali.

- Viu o jeito que você me deixa? – falou também olhando para baixo e sorrindo.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu satisfeita. Ficaram em pé. Ele voltou a abraçá-la, agora enquanto mordiscava o pescoço dela buscou o fecho do sutiã para abri-lo o que fez pedindo a autorização dela ao seu ouvido e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Ele abriu o sutiã dela e se afastou para ver os seios pela primeira vez, gravou cada detalhe na memória, essas lembranças seriam úteis mais tarde. Eram de tamanho médio, a aureola era um tom mais escuro que a pele dela, lindos e empinados. Ele estava começando a sentir dor, por que a calça estava apertando demais seu membro.

Abraçaram-se sentindo o calor dos corpos, Rony passou a beijar o lado direito do pescoço de Hermione desceu para o ombro, voltou para pescoço, subindo para a boca, repetindo o processo do lado esquerdo e voltar para a boca, desceu para o colo e dali foi para o seio esquerdo dela ali deu beijos e mordiscada e tudo mais que sua intuição mandava, com uma mão acariciava o seio direito e a outra mão passeava pelas costas dela, até que mudou de lado e repetiu o processo. Ela gemia, se contorcia de prazer.

Hermione acariciando as costas de Rony foi descendo as mãos até a cintura do ruivo, trouxe as mãos para frente seguindo o cós da calça dele, ali abriu o cinto, o botão e o vagarosamente o zíper, e baixou a calça dele deixando-o de só de cueca.

Rony gemeu, e sentiu um alivio imenso, e ficou com um pouco de vergonha, não por estar de cueca, mas por essa ser como tudo que ele possuía velha e barata. Pelo menos não era de segunda mão, era uma samba canção, azul marinho de seda. Era a melhor que ele tinha, e agradeceu por ter seguido seu coração e escolhido ela ao invés da branca normal que estava furada.

Agora foi a vez da Mione se afastar para admirar, era engraçado, ou melhor, estranho, a cueca parecia uma barraca armada, ela lembrou da tenda onde estavam, e ele pulsava, era muito interessante, ela levou a mão e acariciou de leve arrancando gemidos de Rony, tomou coragem e pediu:

- Mostra para mim? – ela tinha a voz baixa, mas decidida.

- Se você quiser tire a minha cueca. – respondeu desafiando-a. Ele não teria coragem de fazer isso.

Ela se aproximou dele novamente, o beijou, com os lábios colados colocou os dedos no elástico da cueca dele e a empurrou para baixo, subiu a mão e segurou a intimidade dele, que era quente, firme e pulsante, ela terminou o beijo e olhou para baixo, a sua reação foi de espanto.

- Nossa! – falou com os olhos arregalados, e a voz era de susto.

- Que foi Mi, não gostou? – Rony estava preocupado. Sabia que era acima da media dos colegas.

- Não! Não é isso, é que, bem – se apressou em falar, respirou fundo ainda olhando – UAU, ele é...ele é....- gaguejou buscando uma palavra e não achou outra senão – grande.

- É eu sei, é mais um mal dos Weasley's, cabelo vermelho, sardas e – apontou para baixo - grandes amigos. - Deu um sorriso de lado - Você não me quer assim não é Mi? – perguntou já baixando a cabeça.

- Não! Rony, eu gostei, - falou com firmeza olhando nós olhos dele - só me assustei um pouco, você sabe nunca tive intimidade com ninguém, e você já? – ele negou com a cabeça – então Rony, a primeira vez para menina, é incomodo e doloroso, e por isso que o tamanho me assustou.

- O Gui e o Carlinhos conversaram sobre isso comigo e com os gêmeos uma vez, o Gui sempre teve varias namoras e usava um feitiço para não assustar as meninas, - deu uma risada de lado - o Carlinhos só uma e também foi a 1º vez deles e ele usou um feitiço para diminuir o desconforto dela. Mas eu tinha 13 anos e nem dei muita bola, devia ter prestado mais atenção, agora vou ter que falar com eles de novo. – se sentou em um monte de almofadas, abaixou a cabeça, pois, já estava muito vermelho, envergonhado e desanimado.

- Meu amor, não se preocupe, até..., bem até chegar a hora, você terá tempo. – falou pegando a cabeça dele e forçando olhá-la nos olhos. – hoje é a nossa noite, vamos curtir, nós conhecer e explorar deixe isso para depois – levou a mão de novo ao membro dele e falou no seu ouvido - eu amei ele é perfeito e lindo. – respirou fundo e pediu – me mostra como você faz quando está sozinho? Sempre tive curiosidade de ver como é. – se sentou ao lado dele ficando quase deitada.

Fim do flashback.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos - falou Rony divertido

Ela o olhou nos olhos e ele corou engoliu a seco, e falou.

- Te devo um galeão. – falou sério.

Ela deu risada e perguntou

– Que horas são?

Ele olhou em seu relógio de pulso e falou:

- Cinco e quarenta e seis, acho melhor irmos, ainda não deve ter ninguém acordado, e a mamãe deve ter notado a nossa ausência no jantar ontem.- acariciou o rosto dela e falou – queria ficar assim com você para sempre.

- Eu também. – se levantou debruçou sobre ele e o beijou com carinho nos lábios. Pegou a mão dele e falou – vamos. Não adianta temos que encarar a realidade.

Ele levantou a contragosto colocou a camisa, a calça e os sapatos. Enquanto ela se vestia, apanhou um copo de suco de abóbora e uma tortinha de pêra com creme, comeu. Fez um pratinho com tortinhas de frutas variadas e um copo de suco ofereceu outra para Hermione. Comeu mais duas, pegou uma maça, ficou escorado na mesa, olhando enquanto ela comia.

- Pronta? – perguntou quando ela acabou de comer.

- Sim.

Ele a pegou pela mão, deu um beijo delicado, em seus lábios e falou:

- Não esquece de perguntar para a Gina a desculpa que ela deu para a mamãe, só para mantermos a história e não dar rolo. – ela afirmou com a cabeça, ele beijou a testa dela e pegou a capa jogando sobre eles pegou a mão dela.

Seguiram para o castelo. A porta já estava aberta, viram ao longe a McGonagall indo em direção da floresta. Entraram no castelo e seguiram para a torre da Grifinória. Chegaram na mulher gorda, tiraram a capa e pediram para entrar, se beijaram e foram para os dormitórios.

Hermione colocou uma camisola rosa, e foi para a sua cama. Deitou com um sorriso nos lábios e ficou lembrando de tudo o que ocorreu na tenda.

Rony tirou a roupa e ficou só de cueca, não iria tomar banho ainda, queria ficar mais um pouco com o perfume dela. Também tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e ficou recordando tudo que aconteceu.

Quando viu que Harry levantou, o chamou e contou tudo que aconteceu, o moreno ouviu tudo, e ficou admirado, da rapidez dos amigos, não haviam chegado às vias de fato, mas avançaram bastante na exploração mutua.

- Vocês aproveitaram bem! – falou com a voz triste. O que assustou Rony.

- Cara eu amo a Mione, você esta assim por que acha que eu a desrespeitei? – perguntou preocupado, sabia que ela era como uma irmã para o Harry. – eu quero casar com ela Harry, ela é a mulher da minha vida. – falou sério.

- Fico feliz com isso Rony. – falou admirado da certeza do amigo e feliz por ser a mesma que ele tinha em relação da Gina. – mas não é isso, só que é muito injusto, pois eu jamais vou poder falar para o meu melhor amigo, coisas assim. Mesmo morrendo de vontade de te contar, não vou poder. – estava com a cabeça baixa e a voz triste.

- Rony compreendeu o amigo e falou.

- Não tinha pensado nisso, cara é injusto mesmo. – a voz era séria e pensativa completou. – Te prometo que vou aprender, a separar a nossa amizade do fato de ser irmão da Gina, ok. Então quando você quiser me contar, só me omita os detalhes. – falou rindo - Sei que vocês se amam e confio em você. – a voz dele não deixava duvidas disso.

- A Mione esta fazendo muito bem a você, - Harry estava admirado com a maturidade e sensibilidade do amigo. – pode deixar vou cuidar da tua irmã, muito bem e quando te contar vou omitir os detalhes. – ambos deram risadas e Rony perguntou

- E por aqui como foi à noite de ontem? – perguntou dando chance ao amigo lhe contar algo.

- Foi boa, interessante, - contou a Rony tudo que aconteceu no salão principal, a conversa dele com Gina no corredor, por alto que eles tinham ficado namorando no sofá a interrupção dos gêmeos, a brincadeira deles - mas aconteceu algo muito chato. – contou a briga de Carlinhos com os gêmeos, a briga destes com a mãe, a conversa de Gina com Sirius.

- Uau! Cara já to até vendo a reunião de família que isso vai dar. – falou Rony pesaroso – ele a Sarah estão juntos desde crianças, são doidos um pelo outro, nunca vi igual, é raro brigarem, o problema é o ciúme do Carlinhos, e a Sarah é uma pessoa bem sucedida profissionalmente, independente, mas simples, extremamente carinhosa, brincalhona e atenciosa ela trata bem qualquer pessoa, e isso deixa ele inseguro. Mas eles voltam, o amor deles é forte demais.

- Isso parece um casal que eu conheço – falou para mexer com o amigo que entendeu a brincadeira e deu um soco no braço de Harry - Rony nessa história toda fiquei intrigado com uma coisa.

- O que?

- Será a Gina sabia que o Sirius estava vivo e não me contou? – perguntou triste, pensando se a Gina sabia e vendo todo sofrimento dele não contou nada.

- Harry eu acho que não, creio que lá de casa só o Carlinhos soubesse, por estar envolvido com a Sarah e talvez o papai e a mamãe. – respondeu pensativo.

- Depois eu pergunto para ela. – falou decidido – vamos nos arrumar e descer para tomar café?

- Vamos estou morrendo de fome, e de saudade da Mione.

Eles tomaram um banho, colocaram uma roupa simples, jeans e camiseta a de Harry era vermelha e de Rony era azul marinho, pois iriam trabalhar, e desceram para a sala comunal, onde esperaram as meninas, que logo desceram também estavam de jeans e camiseta, a de Hermione era azul celeste e de Gina era rosa claro e prenderam os cabelos num rabo de cavalo.

- Bom dia! Dormiram bem? – perguntou Harry já puxando Gina para seu lado e dando um selinho.

- Muito bem e vocês? – Gina pergunto já levando a mão para a cintura de Harry para abraçá-lo.

- Também respondeu Rony. – fazendo o mesmo com Hermione e a beijando carinhosamente. – vamos tomar café?

- Vamos! - responderam os três em coro.

Seguiram para o salão principal, Harry e Gina abraçados, e Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas. Iam rindo e brincando descontraídos pelos corredores e escadarias, vários quadros elogiavam a beleza do amor e da amizade, outros falavam até que enfim ou parabenizavam os casais. Chegaram ao salão principal todos os presentes se viraram para eles e aplaudiram, o que os deixou envergonhados. Seguiram para a mesa da Grifinória, apesar de ter alunos das três casas misturados nas mesas, eles preferiram sentar lá com a família Weasley, Sirius e a família Lupin. Estavam se deliciando quando entraram no castelo Carlinhos e Hagrid, estavam sujos, de aparência cansada e machucados, Hagrid tinha um hematoma no rosto em forma de casco, mancava da perna direita e Carlinhos um grande corte no braço e outro no rosto, ambos estavam muito arranhados, mas o que fez Harry engasgar com a torrada e deixar o copo cair foi o que Hagrid tinha no ombro esquerdo, empoleirada ali estava Edwiges que quando viu Harry voou em direção ao dono que estava com a boca aberta e uma cara abobalhada, não acreditando no que via, assim como seus amigos. Pousou em ombro e mordiscou a sua orelha. Piando alegre, enquanto Harry a acariciava e dava um pedaço da sua torrada.

Harry olhou interrogativamente para Hagrid que sorria satisfeito e este fez um sinal que depois falavam e se dirigiu para a mesa dos professores, onde estavam vários bruxos que Harry não conhecia, Hagrid e Carlinhos falaram com McGonagall que sorriu, e os mandou a enfermaria cuidar dos ferimentos e logo retornaram a mesa, completamente curados.

Carlinhos não estava mais com a camiseta cinza, suja e rasgada de antes, mas sim uma veste negra com um emblema de um dragão dourado e três varinhas prateadas, que formavam um triangulo, sobre o dragão, bordado no peito, sentou-se ao lado de um bruxo alto, musculoso, pele bronzeada, tinha cabelos, olhos, barba e bigode, pretos, as vestes eram iguais a dele, e ficaram conversando. Hagrid que também estava com roupas limpas, depois de falar novamente com McGonagall se juntou aos dois.

Quando a maioria dos presentes já conversava demonstrando que haviam acabado o café, Edwiges satisfeita, fora esticar as assas voando pelo jardim, McGonagall, que neste dia trajava uma veste bruxa xadrez, com as cores da Grifinória, levantou-se bateu com uma faca na sua taça pedindo a atenção de todos, que se silenciaram para ouvi-la.

- Bom dia a todos! Iremos organizar os grupos de reformas, por favor, levantem-se e dirijam-se próximo à porta principal. - sua voz era firme, mas não autoritária, assim que todos fizeram o que ela pediu fez aceno com a varinha as mesas e cadeiras desapareceram com isso ela continuou.

- Os interessados na reforma mais pesada acompanhem o Sr º Thompson e o professor Flitwick.

Um homem negro que aparentava uns 50 anos, alto, forte, muito bonito, usava uma veste azul Royal com um emblema de uma varinha e tijolos bordados no lado esquerdo, se levantou e juntamente com o professor se dirigiu ao lado esquerdo do salão, vários homens se levantaram nas mesas e foram em direção a eles, incluindo Sirius, Remo, os gêmeos, Percy e o Srº Arthur, Harry e Rony resolveram também se juntar a eles. Formando um grupo. McGonagall continuou.

- Os que querem auxiliar na reconstrução das estufas acompanhem a Srª Taylor e a profª Sprout.

Uma mulher alta, magra, de longos cabelos roxos, olhos verdes, pele muito clara, usava uma veste verde escuro, e o emblema bordado era de uma varinha e folhas de hera. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o meio do salão, juntamente com a professora Sprout. Algumas mulheres, Neville, Luna, e alguns alunos mais novos foram acompanhá-las.

- Os que deixaram o nome na lista para auxiliar no tratamento das criaturas mágicas seguiram para a floresta com o Srº Andreiev, o Sr º Weasley e o profº Hagrid.

O bruxo que Harry havia visto conversando com Hagrid e Carlinhos se levantou, acompanhado pelos dois e foram para o lado esquerdo do salão. Gui, Olívio Wood, Simas Finnigan, Terêncio Boot, Miguel Corner, Ernesto Macmillan, Antônio Goldstein, mais alguns ex-alunos e outros homens fortes se juntaram a eles.

- Os que preferirem as reformas leves, e a reconstrução do jardim ficaram com o Srº e a Srª Abisur, com a profª Sinistra, a profª Vector e a profª Hooch.

Um casal de bruxos baixinhos e gorduchos, loiros, que usavam vestes vinho, e o emblema bordado era, duas varinhas em forma de x com flores em volta, levantaram e foram juntamente com as professoras para um espaço entre onde estavam os que iam cuidar das criaturas mágicas e a parede. Molly, Tonks, Gina, Hermione, Fleur, e o restante que estava próximo à porta se juntaram a elas.

- Os grupos serão subdivididos, de acordo com as necessidades, eu irei de grupo em grupo para auxiliar. Bom trabalho a todos! – dizendo isso desceu e foi em direção a saída do Salão.

Todos a seguiram para fora do castelo, onde viram as extensões da destruição causada pela batalha, varias torres não existiam mais, havia rombos enormes nas paredes, as estufas praticamente destruídas só havia a metade de uma em pé e um lado do castelo que Harry sabia ficar a torre da Corvinal não passava de um amontoado de tijolos, ele ficou com medo do que poderia estar ali em baixo.

Fred chegou perto deles e falou:

- Não quero estar perto quando tirarem essas pedras, com certeza tem corpos ai. – com a voz séria.

- Também acho - falou Harry e perguntou – Fred quem é aquele com o Carlinhos e o Hagrid? – indicando com a cabeça o bruxo de barba negra que estava na orla da floresta subdividindo o seu grupo.

- Aquele é Ivan Andreiev, era o chefe do Carlinhos na Romênia. Um bom homem. – respondeu não podendo falar mais porque o Sr º Thompson começou a falar:

- Não quero ninguém abaixo dos 21 anos trabalhando nesta área do castelo. – indicou o amontoado de tijolos. – estes seguiram com o professor Flitwick reconstruindo as paredes danificadas e outros danos menores.

- Ainda bem exclamou Rony – seguindo o grupo de alunos que se separava dos mais velhos.

Viram os outros grupos indo em direção aos seus respectivos locais de trabalho. O professor Flitwick ensinou o feitiço de reconstrução e seguiram com ele. A manha passou rápida já eram 13:00 quando terminaram e seguiram para o interior do castelo, quem visse agora não imaginaria o horror que se passou ali. Realmente embaixo do amontoado de pedras estavam cinco corpos, dois habitantes de Hogsmeade e três comensais da morte.

- To louco por um banho e por descanso, não imagino como os trouxas fazem essas coisas sem magia. – falou Jorge com a voz cansada.

- Nem eu. –falou Fred também com a voz cansada – estou com uma saudade d'A Toca. – murmurou.

- Eu também, falou Rony. Logo vamos para casa graças a Deus. – falou com alivio e continuou – quero comer a comida da mamãe, vocês não sabem a falta que senti dela.

- Imaginamos – falaram juntos os gêmeos rindo do irmão.

Foram para a torre da Grifinória onde tomaram banho, se arrumaram. Harry e Rony estavam com saudade das namoradas, que não viam dede a hora que foram para os jardins do castelo. Ao chegarem na sala comunal elas já estavam esperando por eles. Harry chamou Gina para longe dos demais e falou.

- Gi, depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem, fiquei com uma duvida. – sua voz era um pouco triste, pois temia a resposta dela. Será que ela também o enganara, lógico que não estava triste com a volta de Sirius ou Edwiges, mas não queria que ela escondesse dele algo tão importante.

- Sobre o que Harry? – perguntou preocupada.

- Você sabia que o Sirius estava vivo e escondido na Alemanha?

- Não, Harry. Da nossa família somente o Carlinhos sabia, quando fiquei sabendo da história, ambos falaram de um amigo, que morava na casa da Sarah eu até pensei ser o Simon, um colega deles da época de Hogwarts, jamais imaginei ser o Sirius, mas ontem no salão principal observando a reação do Carlinhos com o Sirius e tudo que foi falado lá, é que as peças se encaixaram. – ela o olhava nos olhos e a sua voz era sincera. – se eu soubesse do Sirius não conseguiria esconder de você, jamais.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. – a beijou nos lábios, pegou a sua mão e a chamou para irem para o salão principal.

Para onde se dirigiam todos que estavam no castelo para almoçarem e depois partir para suas casas e uma vida sem a sombra de Voldemort.

- O almoço transcorreu calmo e muito feliz, as mesas das casas haviam sido substituídas por mesas redondas de vários tamanhos, onde sentavam de 6 a 20 pessoas, a maior era onde estavam os Weasley e amigos. Nas mesas enquanto não era servido o almoço, quase ninguém ficava muito tempo sentado, iam a outras mesas cumprimentar e conversar, vários amigos estavam combinando de se encontrarem, passeios sendo organizados, no momento que o almoço foi servido é que todos sentaram, mas as conversas continuaram animadas, quando o almoço já estava pela metade foi que o grupo dos que estavam cuidando das criaturas mágicas voltaram para o castelo, por estarem sujos, mas não haver tempo para se arrumarem foram apenas no lavabo lavar as mãos e sentaram-se em uma mesa que McGonagall conjurou para eles. Quando todos terminaram, ela fez os agradecimentos de despedida no tom formal já tão conhecido.

- Muito obrigada a todos os que aqui lutaram, e nos ajudaram a reconstruir o castelo. Aos que perderam entes queridos nossos sinceros sentimentos, mas a morte deles não foi em vão e jamais será esquecida, construiremos um memorial no jardim da frente da escola, onde estarão listados todos os que lutaram e sobreviveram e os que se foram.

- O funeral de Severo Snape será amanha as 16:00 no cemitério de Godric's Hollow.

- Chamarei alguns nomes que gostaria que me aguardassem na sala aqui ao lado do saguão de entrada.  
- Família Weasley;  
- Família Longbottom;  
- Família Lupin;  
- Srª Tonks  
- Srtª Granger;  
- Srtª Lovegood;  
- Srº Potter;  
- E Srº Black.  
- O assunto que tratarei com os senhores será rápido, não perderão o trem.

- O grupo que tratou das criaturas mágicas podem ir se arrumar falta pouco para o expresso sair. E aos demais informo que o comercio de Hogsmeade abrira especialmente para vocês hoje, então aproveitem esse belo domingo passeando pela cidade.

- Boa viagem a todos. - Terminou a diretora, desceu do palanque que havia conjurado e se dirigiu ao grupo de bruxos que viera do ministério auxiliar na reconstrução.

- O que será que ela quer? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Não sei filho, mas vamos para lá logo. – respondeu Arthur. Abraçando os ombros da esposa e seguindo para a sala. Junto com todos que McGonagall havia chamado, inclusive Gui e Carlinhos. Molly estava inquieta era com o silencio e as feições tristes e preocupadas de Hermione. Assim que entraram na sala ela perguntou:

- Hermione querida, porque você esta assim? – a preocupação e o carinho eram evidentes na voz dela.

- Srª Weasley, não é nada. – falou apresada

- Vocês brigaram de novo? – falou apontando de Hermione para Rony.

- Não mamãe a Mione esta preocupada com os pais dela só isso. – falou Rony carinhoso para a mãe e indo abraçar Hermione que começou a chorar.

- Oh! Minha filha, eles estão bem, tem bruxos da ordem cuidando da segurança deles. – comunicou, enquanto acariciava a cabeça da menina. Que a olhou com os olhos marejados, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- A Srª tem certeza? – perguntou Hermione, com esperança na voz, ela todo esse tempo não havia se permitido pensar nos seus pais, e agora com tudo acabado ela estava com medo de não encontrá-los.

- Tenho sim minha filha, - se virou para onde estavam conversando a maioria dos seus filhos e chamou – Carlinhos! Venha aqui. – Carlinhos pediu licença aos irmãos e foi até onde estava a mãe.

- Sim, mamãe?

- Meu filho você e a Sarah que foram encarregados que criar e gerenciar um grupo de segurança para os Granger na Austrália?

- Sim, a última noticia que tive deles foi há 15 dias, e estavam bem, mas como eu fui incumbindo de cuidar de outros assuntos, só recebo um relatório mensal sobre eles, quem ficou como responsável direta por eles foi a Sarah, e não falei com ela esses últimos dias, creio que esteja tudo tranqüilo, senão ela me avisaria. – finalizou evitando olhar para a mãe.

- Obrigado querido. – falou Molly olhando o rosto do filho, agradecida, mas triste, pensando na conversa que teria com ele mais tarde. Virou se para Hermione e terminou – viu só querida, não deixaríamos eles sozinhos lá.

- Obrigada, pela noticia, ela tranqüilizou meu coração. – agradeceu Hermione. – eu imaginava isso Srª Weasley, mas tinha receio dos comensais acharem eles.

- De nada Mione. – Carlinhos tinha a voz carinhosa, pois entendia o medo dela, que a falta e a saudade de quem amamos, nos deixa sensível e preocupados.

- Viu meu anjo, não precisa se preocupar, logo falaremos com o Kingsley e conseguiremos uma chave de portal para buscar eles. – Rony falou com ela como calmo e seguro, o que mais surpreendeu Hermione era a sensibilidade dele, nem parecia o Rony do quarto ano.  
McGonagall entrou na sala acompanhada por Andreiev cumprimentaram a todos e foi direto ao assunto.

- Tenho alguns recados do Ministro, para vocês – a voz dela era tranqüila e alegre, ela tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Ele pediu para vocês irem para a casa via pó de Flú, a estação King Cross esta cheia de reportes, e ele sabe que vocês não querem passar por isso. Além de ser arriscado, os comensais fugitivos sabem que vocês foram os principais causadores da derrota deles. A Toca, o Chalé das Conchas, a residência dos Longbottom, dos Lovegood e dos Lupin, já estão com segurança de aurores e feitiços de proteção, isso será por pouco tempo, mas assim vocês estarão seguros.

- Srtª Lovegood, teu pai já saiu de Azkaban e assim que sair do St Mungus, onde foi verificar que esta tudo bem, e tomar algumas poções revigorantes, ira para a casa. Gostaria que a srtª ficasse n'A Toca até ele chegar. – ela olhava para Luna com carinho assim como Molly. Luna concordou com a cabeça e ela prosseguiu.

- Andrômeda, Dora, Remo e Sirius eu gostaria que aguardassem a chegada da Sarah para termos uma reunião. – ela falou em um tom profissional e amistoso, o que deixou os quatro curiosos.

Ao ouvir isso Carlinhos ficou com uma expressão muito contrariada e brava o que não passou despercebido pelos presentes mais atentos, Harry, Gina, Sirius e Molly, mas nem teve muito tempo de pensar no assunto por que McGonagall tornou a falar.

- Srº Weasley – seis cabeças ruivas se viraram para ela, com uma expressão interrogativa, arrancando risos de todos inclusive dela que falou sorrindo – Carlinhos, o Ministro pediu para transferir a reunião de vocês para cá, ele quer falar com Ivan também, e no ministério vocês não teriam a calma que terão aqui. – Carlinhos concordou com a cabeça, mas em seu intimo estava contrariado, não queria ver os dois juntos, e pelo visto isso agora seria impossível.

- Weasley's, Srtª Granger e srº Potter, amanha a noite o Ministro vai passar n'A Toca para falar com vocês. O Srº Longbottom e a Srtª Lovegood se puderem estar lá o Ministro ficara agradecido.

- Eram somente esses os avisos se vocês já quiserem ir, essa lareira esta ligada em uma rede especial, para vocês. – ela falou indicando a grande lareira que havia ali – pois não senhorita Granger? – ela falou para Hermione que estava com a mão no ar pedindo a palavra.

- Professora McGonagall será que eu poderia esperar o Ministro? Precisava muito falar com ele. – pediu a garota com a voz seria.

- Claro que sim querida. - respondeu carinhosamente a professora já imaginado o que ela queria falar com o Ministro. – mas ele chegará lá pelas 15:30 ou 16:00.

- Nos esperaremos, se a Srª não se opor? – McGonagall fez que não com a cabeça e Molly também. - Aproveitamos e passeamos por Hogsmeade. – falou Rony todo protetor acariciando os cabelos dela. Hermione sorriu agradecida.

- Nos já vamos! - falou Augusta pegando a mão do neto e orgulhosa convidou. – domingo farei uma festa Lá em casa e conto com todos vocês lá. Mandarei corujas, informando os detalhes, a todos. – se virou em direção a lareira e foi envolta por chamas verdes. Neville também se despediu e repetiu o gesto da avó.

- Gui querride, vamos? Estou exauste. – chamou Fleur, já indo se despedir da família do marido, nem chegou perto de Carlinhos que ainda estava sujo e suado, deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry, e tratou Gina como se fosse criança apertando as bochechas dela, acenou para McGonagall, ignorou os outros, principalmente Tonks que estava com Teddy no colo e foi para a lareira, sem esperar a resposta dele. O que deixou Gui muito envergonhado ele se despediu de todos e seguiu a esposa.

- Venham meninos também já vamos. – chamou Molly que foi se despedir carinhosamente de todos os convidando para aparecerem n'A Toca o mais breve possível.

- Todos se despediram, Sirius ficou de mandar uma coruja a Harry, assim que chegasse na casa de Remo, para lhe contar as novidades e combinarem melhor a ida ao funeral de Snape.

Rony e Hermione depois de muitas recomendações de Molly e Arthur, assim que todos foram embora saíram para um passeio a sós, Carlinhos foi junto com Ivan, para um dos quartos de hospedes, onde fora recolocado, tomar um banho e descansar até o Ministro chegar.

Andrômeda pegou Teddy no colo e saiu com McGonagall iriam até as estufas e depois andar pelo jardim. Dora, Remo e Sirius decidiram ir até o Três Vassouras, colocar o papo em dia.

O passeio de Rony e Hermione fora perfeito, eles andaram de mãos dadas, trocavam beijos e carinhos, Rony fez questão de comprar um livro para ela e uma linda pena de Fênix dourada, na Loja de Penas Escriba, foram a Dedosdemel, onde se deliciaram comprando doces de todos os tipos, seguiram ate a Casa dos Gritos, que não era mais assustadora, ficaram no gramado da frente, onde Rony conjurou uma manta e se sentaram para comer os doces e conversar, fazendo planos para o futuro, brincando e dando risadas, por fim decidiram ir para o Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada antes de voltarem para o castelo. Assim que entraram viram que o Pub não estava muito cheio, já que o trem havia partido há alguns minutos, perceberam em uma mesa no canto um trio alegre conversando e dando risadas altas, Dora quando os viu acenou e os dois belos homens também. Rony perguntou a Hermione.

- Quer ficar com eles ou numa mesa só para nós dois?

- Vamos ficar com eles. Se você não se importa.

- Por mim tudo bem! - e de mãos dadas foram até eles onde ficaram conversando, Sirius estava contando da sua vida na Alemanha.

Quando eram 15:30 revolveram voltar ao castelo, Sirius estava preocupado, pois sabia que a Sarah estava esperando ele mandar a coruja com o aviso de que Carlinhos já havia ido, assim ela viria para Hogwarts. Ao chegarem encontraram Andrômeda sentada em uma manta no gramado perto do lago, brincando com Teddy, Tonks o pegou no colo e pediu licença a eles e foi para o quarto onde estava alojada para trocar e amamentar o neném, Remo seguiu a esposa. O casal, foi sentar em uma árvore longe dos adultos para tocar beijos e caricias antes de irem falar com o Ministro que ainda não havia chegado. Sirius ficou conversando com Andrômeda por uns minutos e também entrou.

Quando Sirius entrou não pode deixar de rir com o que viu, Sarah estava lá conversando com a avó e com o Ministro ele foi até eles e cumprimentou com um aperto de mão Shacklebolt, trocaram algumas palavras de amizade, e ele pegou a mão de Sarah, pediu licença a todos e foi com ela ate uma das mesinhas para conversarem.

- Você não ia esperar a minha coruja? – falou divertido.

- Ia, mas o Kingsley passou no St Mungus, me chamou para almoçar e me convidou para vir com ele. Como eu ia falar que não? – disse exasperada.

- Você almoçou direito, comeu bastante legumes e verduras? – ele usava um tom paternal que a fazia sorrir.

- Sim, um prato bem colorido, com todas as vitaminas, e tudo necessário para uma boa nutrição. – falou rindo da preocupação dele. Mas o que ele falou fez seu sorriso morrer.

- Ele ainda esta aqui. – falou muito sério, Sarah ficou estática com a noticia -Daqui a pouco deve descer, você vai falar com ele hoje?

-  
- Não. Aqui não é o local para isso, hoje não, não estou preparada para isso, ainda não. – a voz dela tremia, as ficaram geladas, só de pensar em vê-lo, assim tão perto, lembrava dele da "arte" que fizera, e já fora difícil conter os instintos de correr até ele, abraçá-lo sentir o calor do corpo dele, era o que cada pedaço do seu ser implorava.

- Vai estar quando? Você nem parece ser da Grifinória. – Sirius no intimo se divertia com a situação, era engraçado ver que ela sempre tão decidida e confiante tremesse com a possibilidade de falar com o Ex-noivo.

- Essa semana eu vou n'A Toca, e lá falarei com ele. Você vai comigo não é?

- Vou sim, mas antes vamos combinar um almoço, com o Harry e a Gina, tenho que te contar uma coisa que você não vai acreditar.

- No que? Fala logo, não me deixe curiosa você sabe que detesto isso. – ela fervilhava de curiosidade.

- Como você mesma disse aqui não é o local para isso, nas muita coisa vai passar a fazer sentido para você.

- Ta bom, então vamos mudar de assunto. – falou aborrecida, pois conhecia Sirius e sabia que não adiantava insistir que ele não falaria nada - A minha poção deu certo?

- Deu sim. Foi ótima, mais uma vez. – falou muito sério – você não vai acreditar em quem iríamos perder.

- Quem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Fred, Tonks e Remo! - Sua voz era triste com a possibilidade de perder amigos tão queridos.

- Não brinca com isso. – a voz dela também era triste e seria, olhava ele nos olhos procurando um sinal que era brincadeira.

- Não to brincando, se não fosse a poção eles teriam ido para sempre, mas perdemos uma pessoa muito importante para você.

- Fala logo Si. – pediu desesperada, ela estava preocupada demais.

Sirius se ajoelhou na frente dela e falou com calma e carinho.

- Severo Snape - já a acolhendo em um abraço. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e chorou enquanto ele contava como havia sido e finalizou – não teve jeito, o corpo estava muito mutilado. – ele levantou a cabeça dela, e com os dedos secava as grossas lágrimas que caiam, falando palavras de conforto, para acalmá-la, falou para ela que o funeral seria no outro dia. Pediu um copo de água com açúcar para ela, a reação dela foi como ela temia, ela adorava o Snape, eles eram amigos, ele não entendia como alguém tão doce e sensível podia ser amigo de uma pessoa tão seca e amarga, mas ela era assim via beleza onde os outros não viam. Quando estava mais calma ela conseguiu falar.

- Tenho que avisar a mamãe, ela vai querer estar aqui. – a voz dela ainda era entrecortada por soluços, ele pediu mais um copo de água e ofereceu um lenço a ela, e ainda acariciando os seus cabelos ela foi ficando mais tranqüila e aceitando o ocorrido.

- A Dora ainda esta aqui, com o Remo e o neném deles, Andrômeda também – falou numa tentativa de fazê-la pensar em outra coisa.

- Que bom, estou com muita saudade da Dora. – ela colocou um sorriso triste nos lábios, e pediu licença a ele para ir ao banheiro se recompor.

- Quando voltou, suas feições estavam como se não houvesse chorado, graças a poções e feitiços. Mas o que viu fez suas entranhas gelarem, seu coração perder uma batida e depois voltar com força total, ela respirou fundo e foi em direção a mesa onde antes estava com Sirius, que agora não estava mais lá. E de onde ela ficaria de frente para aquela visão magnífica.

Carlinhos estava escorado em uma mesa de braços cruzados observando o salão enquanto conversava com Ivan, ele estava lindo, camisa estilo pirata branca aberta no tórax o que deixava a mostra alguns pelos ruivos, as mangas arremangadas mostrando um bom pedaço dos braços musculosos, os ombros largos eram favorecidos pelo corte da camisa, para completar usava uma calça preta justa marcando as pernas musculosas e bem torneadas e um par de lindas e brilhantes botas pretas de couro de dragão. Ele estava com o cabelo na altura do pescoço, bem barbeado e as sardas estavam bem aparentes.

Ela não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos dele, gravava cada pedacinho dele, registrando as pequenas mudanças na aparência dele, uma cicatriz que ela não conhecia, o cabelo ligeiramente maior. E mesmo distante ela podia sentir o perfume dele e o calor que ele emanava, não demorou muito para ele perceber que ela estava ali e também a olhou.

Carlinhos sentiu em todo seu corpo a sensação da proximidade dela, e olhou em direção de onde ela estava, e ficou maravilhado com o que viu, ela estava linda, com um vestido que ele havia dado a ela quando foram a Veneza, o vestido era azul claro, soltinho e longo, tinha mangas longas e um belo decote. Ela não era muito alta e sempre fora volumosa nos locais certos, tipo violão, mas, ele observou que os seios dela estavam maiores, os quadris mais largos, como ela não estava usando o vestido com o cinto de sempre ele não podia afirmar, mas achava que ela estava até com uma barriga um pouco maior, talvez fosse por causa da roupa, mas ele conhecia aquele corpo como ninguém. O cabelo solto como ele gostava, e na correntinha que ela usava, o que ele viu o deixou muito feliz, ali estava o pingente que ele havia dado há ela anos atrás, um dragão de rubi.

Ela percebendo o que ele estava olhando levou os dedos até o pingente e o acariciou na mesma hora o dragão igual que ele tinha na pulseira do relógio esquentou e ficou vermelho mais escuro, ele instintivamente acariciou o seu também, fazendo o dela esquentar e escurecer. Ambos sorriram, a saudade era imensa, havia dois meses que não ficavam tão próximos assim.

Ele a observava intensamente desejando possuí-la com urgência, cada fibra seu corpo reagia a esses pensamentos e a falta que ela fazia, não era algo físico e sim de almas, até quando tinha intimidade rapidamente no escritório dele, para saciar a necessidade dos corpos, não era apenas sexo, isso ambos tinham consciência.

Estavam tão absortos em se olhar, que não viam mais nada nem ninguém. Onde estavam só existiam os dois, o amor e a saudade.  
Todos observavam a cena, o amor entre eles era algo palpável, e ninguém queria quebrar o encanto, mas a situação já estava constrangedora. Sirius que havia chegado com a família Lupin, resolveu acabar com a situação, antes que eles partissem para o "ataque", uma vez que a ereção de Carlinhos já era evidente e a respiração de Sarah era cada vez mais profunda, chegou por trás dela, colocou a mão na cintura dela e falou em seu ouvido

- Se vocês continuarem assim, daqui dois minutos estarão fazendo amor, em cima de uma das mesas, na frente da tua avó, do Ministro e dos teus amigos. – a voz dele era seria e grave ele sabia que Carlinhos o odiaria ainda mais, mas estava na hora dele ver o que estava perdendo, quem sabe, pensando que teria concorrência passasse a valorizar a mulher que ele amava e tentasse reconquistá-la?

Sarah ao ouvir a voz de Sirius tão perto dela se assustou, corou e baixou o olhar na passada viu o estado de Carlinhos e sorriu intimamente, era ótimo saber que ainda o deixava assim. Mas lembrou de tudo que ocorrera na Romênia e ficou triste e com raiva, por que ainda tinha que amá-lo assim? Virou-se e viu a amiga que tanto amava e falou brincando com ela.

- Ninfadora! Querida quanto tempo? – ria, pois sabia como a amiga odiava o nome.

- Fala aí Nixe! - Devolveu Tonks no mesmo tom usando o segundo nome da amiga que era tão detestado como o seu.– tudo bem e com você? - Já indo abraçar a amiga

- Tudo ótimo. E você Remo? – perguntou Sarah enquanto abraçava e dava beijos na face do amigo.

- Também. – respondeu o maroto.

Ficaram conversando e rindo das brincadeiras, que um fazia com o outro, Carlinhos continuou olhando tudo, agora sentia raiva e muito ciúmes, Sirius estava com o braço na cintura de Sarah e às vezes falava algo no ouvido dela que jogava a cabeça para trás e ria.

Ivan agora falava com McGonagall e o Ministro. Pediu licença e foi cumprimentar a amiga e lhe perguntou no ouvido.

- Vocês ainda não conversaram? – ela negou com a cabeça – fico muito triste de ver vocês dois assim separados.

- Eu sei Ivan, eu também, fico. – respondeu ela triste.

- Olhando vocês a pouco se nota o quanto se amam, o que falta é engolir o orgulho e colocarem tudo em pratos limpos.

- É verdade Ivan, eu sei que tenho que fazer isso logo.

- Faça minha filha, faça sim. – e mudando de assunto continuou. – você ainda ira nos visitar lá na reserva?

- Claro que sim. Tenho grandes amigos lá. Você vai colocar o Carlitos no lugar do Carlinhos? – perguntou se referindo a um jovem bruxo espanhol, que entrou junto com Carlinhos na reserva. Eram muito amigos, tinham o mesmo porte físico, só que Carlitos era loiro de olhos verdes.

- Sim, com certeza, ele é o mais indicado.

- Que bom fico feliz por ele, mande-lhe meu cumprimento.

- Mandarei com certeza querida. – falou com a voz profissional. – deixa eu te devolver aos teus amigos, só cuidado com os carinhos, principalmente com Sirius, Carlinhos esta quase pulando no pescoço dele. – e dando risadas se afastou. Indo se juntar a McGonagall e ao Ministro que estavam saindo para verificar as obras feitas no castelo

Ela disfarçadamente olhou para Carlinhos que olhava para Sirius com ódio. E pensou que ele nunca iria mudar. O mesmo possessivo e ciumento de sempre. Interrompeu seus pensamentos e se deliciou com o que viu entravam pela porta Rony e Hermione de mãos dadas e trocando um beijo apaixonado. Quando se separaram perceberam que todos estavam ali o que os deixou sem graça.

Sarah resolveu agir, para não deixá-los mal, e foi até eles como quem não havia visto nada e cumprimentou Rony.

- Olá, Rony, nossa menino você não vai parar de crescer, não? – com a voz bem humorada e divertida fazendo-o rir – está cada dia mais lindo – elogio, ele ficou todo bobo e respondeu.

- Olhe quem fala, garanto que tem muito marmanjo babado por você – ela riu divertida, brincadeiras assim entre eles era algo normal e corriqueiro, e a abraçou e beijou as suas faces e falou com a voz seria. – deixa eu te apresentar a minha namora – enfatizou bem essa palavra – Hermione Granger. E Sarah virou-se para ela, a abraçou e falou.

- Finalmente conheço a famosa Srtª Granger – a voz era muito brincalhona – Drª Sarah Nixe McGonagall Holff, mas me chame de Sarah, como todos meus amigos.

- Também já conhecia a sua fama – falou Mione rindo – me chame de Mione.

- Certo Mione, eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou curiosa.

- Seus pais, - a voz agora era seria – não sei se você sabe, mas eu era a responsável por eles.

- Sei sim.

- Deixe-me te passar o relatório. Eles estão muito bem de saúde, achamos melhor deixá-los em uma cidade grande escolhemos Melbourne, eles passariam despercebidos assim, trabalhando em um hotel de bruxos, mas os hospedes são quase todos trouxas, teu pai é sub gerente e a tua mãe auxiliar administrativa, os donos do hotel o casal Yates tem muito carinho eles, eu e Carlinhos passamos um final de semana lá há cinco meses atrás, conversei com eles, que nem se recordam de ter outra filha além da pequena Hellen – olhou com carinho para Hermione e prosseguiu – fomos lá por que os comensais atacaram o hotel, só que como haviam muitos bruxos cuidando da segurança, nada aconteceu, e para teus pais não passou de uma tentativa de assalto, é o que foi noticiado por lá. Aqui estão todos os relatórios mensais que recebi neste período incluindo um álbum de fotos – entregou a ela uma pasta preta muito grossa - Ontem quando fui avisada que a guerra estourou aqui mandei uma coruja para lá avisando os Yates, da situação e pedindo que me mandassem uma foto da tua família. O que recebi hoje pela manha. – entregou a Mione uma foto trouxa com os rostos felizes de seus pais e da sua irmã, eles estavam bronzeados, atrás deles ela percebeu que havia um relógio com a data de hoje.

Hermione não se conteve e abraçou Sarah muito agradecida, esse era o melhor presente que já ganhara. Rony olhava tudo com lágrimas nos olhos, pois sabia como isso era importante para ela. Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por Carlinhos que o chamou.

- Rony vem aqui – ele observava a tudo e ouviu cada palavra, mas ele queria tirar uma duvida.

- O que foi cara? – perguntou Rony aborrecido por ter que sair de perto de Mione.

- Pergunta para Sarah se ela esteve aqui ontem.

- Porque?

- Eu quero saber, mas pergunta alto ok!

- Ta bom. – e voltou para perto das meninas que agora riam das fotos da família Granger.

- Sarah!

- O que foi Rony?

- Você chegou ontem aqui? – perguntou curioso – não te vi mais cedo.

- Não, cheguei a pouco com o Ministro. – olhou para Carlinhos e sorriu ficando muito vermelha.

Ele teve a confirmação que queria, ela nunca soube mentir.

- O Ministro já chegou? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Sim ele acabou de sair com a vovó e com Andreiev foram verificar a reconstrução de Hogwarts – mal terminara a frase olhou para porta e viu que já estavam retornando – olhe ali já voltaram.

- Eu preciso falar com ele com licença – pediu Hermione dando a mão a Rony.

- Fique a vontade – e já se levantou, mas antes de ir para junto dos amigos deu um último aviso à morena. - O feitiço que você colocou neles não foi tirado, pois somente você pode fazer isso.

- Obrigada nem sei como agradecer.

- Não por isso, querida. Vá falar com o Ministro antes que ele entre em reunião com o Carlinhos e com Andreiev. E eu vou finalmente conhecer o Teddy. – o casal foi em direção ao Ministro e ela seguiu para junto dos amigos. Andrômeda havia descido com Teddy que acordara. - Minha nossa Dora como ele é lindo e esperto. – assim que se aproximou o pequeno mudou seus cabelos para loiro escuro como os dela e sorriu, - posso pegá-lo?

- Claro que sim – falou Tonks já passando o neném para os braços da amiga.

- Vamos marcar uma hora para vocês levarem ele no St Mungus, ainda essa semana quero dar uma examinada nele.

- Tinha certeza que você iria falar isso. – brincou Tonks.

Carlinhos olhava a cena com um aperto no coração, ela estava linda com o neném no colo, lembrou de quantas vezes sonharam com a família enorme que teriam, e agora isso era impossível, nunca mais teriam seus ruivos de olhos claros correndo pela casa. Mas o que o deixou mais triste foi quando Sirius por trás de Sarah se curvou sobre o neném começando a brincar com o pequeno que mudou seus cabelos de loiro para pretos como do moreno. Eles riam felizes, pareciam uma família. Foi arrancado dos seus devaneios pela voz firme de Kingsley

- Carlinhos vamos, a Minerva cedeu o antigo escritório dela para a nossa reunião.

- Vamos sim – respondeu pensando sério em recusar a oferta de trabalho que lhe seria feita.

Hermione, Rony e McGonagall se reuniram aos demais, Hermione estava feliz da vida e passou a observar melhor aquela jovem e desconhecida bruxa, por quem já tinha um grande carinho.

Sarah percebeu e conhecendo a fama da inteligência da menina, entregou Teddy para Tonks e foi para perto deles e já foi falando.

- Conseguiu a chave de portal?

- Sim amanha pela manha já vou para o ministério pegar a chave de portal para o hotel.

- Que bom, fico muito feliz. – sua voz era sincera – vocês iram amar, Melbourne é lindo demais.

- Imagino - falou sonhadora.

- Quem vai com você Mione – perguntou Rony, já sentindo tristeza por ficar longe dela.

- Você Rony. Quem mais? – disse divertida

- Eu vou com você? – ela afirmou com a cabeça e ele a abraçou.

- Mione, não liga, todo Weasley macho é um pouco lento, quando se trata da mulher que ama, – brincou Sarah divertida – acho que a Molly deixou toda sagacidade e rapidez para os gêmeos. Com o Carlinhos eu podia ... – ao falar isso ela fechou os olhos e se apoiou na mesa, respirando fundo.

- Sarah você esta bem? – perguntou Rony apavorado, pois ela estava muito branca.

Sirius, que já tinha por habito não perder ela de vista, quando a viu empalidecer correu para perto dela e já estava a ajudando a se sentar, tirou um frasco do bolso e colocando o conteúdo nas mãos passou nos pulsos e no pescoço dela. Pegou outro fraco e deu para ela beber.

- Esqueceu de tomar a tua poção, não é? – falou em tom de bronca – você não pode esquecer. Esta melhor?

- Estou sim. – a voz dela ainda era fraca. - O dia hoje foi muito movimentado.

- Você sabe que não pode ter essas emoções fortes. – ele estava muito sério – vamos falar com a tua avó, e depois trate de descansar.

- Ta bom doutor Sirius. – respondeu brincando com ele. – vai indo que já vou, devo uma explicação para eles acho que dei um susto no Rony.

- Ok, mas não abusa. – se virou e foi para perto de Remo, mas ainda de olho nela.

- O que você tem Sarah? – ele estava muito preocupado, pois tinha um carinho imenso pela amiga. – você esta doente? É grave?

- Rony, tive uma queda de pressão. Eu não ando muito bem esses últimos meses. Não é nada grave. – a voz dela já era firme se virou para Hermione a olhou nos olhos e terminou – Mione isso que você esta pensando esta correto, mas te peço que não comente com ninguém, pois o maior interessado não sabe, fale com a Gina que ela te contara tudo, pode deixar que eu mando um bilhete a ela autorizando.

- Tudo bem. Não falarei com ninguém. Fica tranqüila. – falou Mione muito seria, mas entendendo tudo.

- Boiei nessa – falou Rony perdido

- É que eu estou assim por causa do Carlinhos, - falou seria e olhando para Rony com carinho, ele era como um irmão para ela - Rony estou em depressão, desde que nos separamos, e eu não quero que ele saiba ou os teus pais. – explicou com calma e ao final piscou o olho para Hermione o que Rony nem notou.

- Não vou falar nada pode deixar. – falou muito sério.

Antes que falassem mais algo McGonagall os chamou para a sala dela. Sirius ficou para trás e passou um braço por sua cintura, seguiram até a sala da direção e lá o casal se despediu de todos Rony foi primeiro, Sarah rabiscou algo em um pergaminho e entregou a Mione.

- Bem agora vamos a nossa reunião. – falou McGonagall – pedi essa reunião por que tenho um convite a fazer. Vocês sabem que estou precisando de professores?

- Sim! - responderam os cinco. Fazendo a velha senhora rir divertida

- Eu gostaria muito de ter você Sirius como meu novo professor de Feitiços, você Remo como professor de DCAT, Andrômeda dando aulas de estudo dos trouxas, Dora em transfiguração e você Sarah em poções. – quando terminou as feições dos quatro era de espanto, - vão para as suas casa e pensem antes de me darem a resposta. Dora o Ministro falou que você pode assumir as duas funções, Sarah ira dar aulas e ainda trabalhar no St Mungus e no ministério, além das pesquisas.

- McGonagall, não sei o que dizer. – falou Remo

- Vão para casa e pensem com carinho, e dêem a resposta afirmativa no final da semana. – falou uma voz calma e sabia que todos sabiam pertencer a Dumbledore. – quero ver todos aqui, vocês merecem esse premio. Ficar neste quadro o dia todo me faz pensar e tive essa idéia e a debati com Minerva que a achou ótima.

- Faremos isso. – falou Remo emocionado – daremos a resposta no final da semana.

- Remo se não me engano o lobisomem que te mordeu foi morto na batalha? – ele afirmou com a cabeça – você sabe que com isso esta livre da maldição. – falou Dumbledore sorrindo em seu belo quadro.

- Não tinha pensado nisso. - Falou muito alegre. – então vamos para casa meninas? – perguntou de muito bom humor se referindo a esposa e a sogra.

- Vamos querido, o Teddy esta agitado com tanta coisa acontecendo. – falou Tonks sorrindo feliz.

- E você cachorrão? Vai ir agora ou mais tarde? – ele não ia perder a oportunidade de mexer com o amigo.

- Vou com vocês. – se virou para Sarah e fez as recomendações de sempre, a beijou ternamente na testa e foi se despedir de McGonagall todos se despediram e foram embora.


	5. Cap 4 CONVERSAS DIFICEIS REPOSTADO

Capitulo IV – conversas difíceis.

Assim que todos foram embora McGonagall se virou para a neta e falou de uma vez.

Estou muito decepcionada com você minha filha. – a voz da senhora era carregada de tristeza e decepção, mas também muito dura – uma vergonha, jamais esperei isso de você. Jamais sonhei com essa possibilidade.

Sarah apenas baixou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas caírem, estava com muita vergonha da avó para encará-la. Sabia do que ela falava mesmo não contatando nada, tinha certeza que no momento que a avó a olhou soube que ela estava grávida, e ela temia esse conversa tanto quanto a que teria com Carlinhos.

Minerva não seja tão dura com a menina – falou o quadro de Dumbledore – ela é jovem e cometeu um deslize. Acidentes acontecem, você sabe disso.

Um acidente que eu não entendo como aconteceu, Sarah você é adulta, medibruxa formada, especialista em poções, como foi deixar isso acontecer?

Fui para cama com meu noivo sem tomar a poção. – falou seria e vendo a cara de interrogação da avó continuou – sim, vovó estávamos noivos ele havia me pedido em casamento na Austrália quando estivemos lá visitando os Granger, iríamos anunciar quando a guerra acabasse. – a voz dela era triste, mas decidida - Fui mandada para a Romênia de surpresa, e como não nos víamos há muito tempo, simplesmente isso aconteceu usamos o feitiço, mas eu estava no meu período mais fértil. Resultado uma gravidez de quase quatro meses. – foi a resposta dela.

Mas e o Carlinhos, o que ele falou? Vocês irão se casar logo não é? – a voz dela era ansiosa e esperançosa.

Ele não sabe. Logo depois disso nos terminamos. – falou olhando firme para a avó.

Isso foi uma burrice. – a voz dela soou muito ríspida - Tua mãe já sabe?

Sim a reação dela foi idêntica a da Srª, acho que ela só não foi mais dura, por que eu estava muito mal no hospital, - vendo as feições da avó esclareceu – sim, vovó para completar, estou tendo muitas complicações, porque a Srª acha que o Sirius esta todo cheio de cuidados, e anda grudado comigo feito um cachorrinho? – perguntou sorrindo triste da comparação e antes de McGonagall responder já falou – devo a ele a minha vida e a vida do meu filho.

Merlim, o que aconteceu minha filha? Foi tão grave assim? – a voz de McGonagall já não era dura e sim carinhosa e preocupada.

Foi, ele chegou em casa e me achou desmaiada no meio da cozinha sangrando muito, - McGonagall levou a mão na boca e arregalou os olhos num gesto de terror imaginando a cena – além do principio de aborto, quando cai estava com um copo e uma jarra de cristal nas mãos me cortei toda. Depois disso assumiu o posto de cão de guarda.

Você esta doente?

Não vovó meu problema é o emocional.

Você falou tudo para Kingsley?

Lógico que sim. – respondeu indignada – ele sabe de tudo, e por ele sem problemas, vou ter que me afastar totalmente por pouco tempo. Já que as pesquisas eu posso fazer logo depois do parto.

Minha filha, que situação complicada. E o que você vai fazer agora?

Antes que Sarah respondesse ouviram batidas na porta, enquanto Minerva foi abrir a porta ela rapidamente puxou a varinha e fez um feitiço para tirar a expressão de choro do rosto, ela sabia quem estava na porta e ele não iria vê-la assim.

Assim que os três homens entraram o Ministro falou alegre:

Tudo acertado, Sarah. Você e o Carlinhos irão trabalhar juntos, e o melhor, para o nosso ministério, a reserva da Romênia será nossa reserva irmã, o que precisarmos eles nos darão, e o que eles precisarem nos daremos a eles. Espero grandes descobertas, vocês formam uma dupla incrível. – a alegria dele era imensa, mas os jovens nem se olhavam, tamanha era a carga de emoções e pensamentos que estavam. – nos já vamos, você vai para o ministério agora querida?

Vou sim Kingsley, você me consegue ainda para hoje uma chave de portal?

Claro que sim, vai para Alemanha?

Vou, tenho que arrumar a mudança, avisar a mamãe do falecimento de Severo, e ver se o carro já foi adaptado para o reino unido. – neste momento ela olhou para Carlinhos e viu que ele estava sorrindo, seu coração deu uma acelerada ele ficava toa lindo assim, lembrou-se que uma das coisas que tinham em comum era a paixão por tecnologia trouxa e particularmente carros. Ela não perdeu a chance de pelo menos trocarem palavras amenas. – e você Carlinhos já arrumou a mudança?

Não, amanha vou cedo para Romênia, arrumar tudo, entregar o apartamento, modificar a no.. a minha pick up e me despedir dos amigos e da Jully. – respondeu calmo, quase falara nossa pick up, já que haviam comprado juntos, como tudo que tinham sempre fora considerado deles, tinham a chave de tudo que o outro possua. Estava tão absorto nestes pensamentos que não percebeu a mudança das feições dela

Lógico, você tem se despedir dela. A Jully não vai gostar nada da tua mudança, - voz dela era dura e magoada – ou você vai trazer ela para trabalhar com você? – a magoa e a dor dela eram tão intensas que ela esqueceu de onde estavam e na presença de quem.

Como é que é? – perguntou não entendendo o que ela estava falando.

VOCÊ VAI TRAZER A JULLY PARA CÁ? – repetiu num tom de voz elevado e falando o nome com uma voz de nojo e desprezo.

Todos observavam a discussão sem saber o que fazer, e os quadros com particular interesse.

Até que é uma ótima idéia. – respondeu pensativo.

Ótimo assim não tenho que ver aquela...aquela coisinha asquerosa e fácil, quando eu for na reserva da Romênia.

Não fale assim dela. – gritou depressa.

Vai defender a namoradinha. – falou com escárnio – quando era comigo você não era assim.

Lógico que vou defendê-la e se puder também vou trazê-la, você não trouxe o Sirius? – a voz dele era ressentida e também magoada.

Não coloque o Sirius na história. – a voz dela era firme - É completamente diferente, a vida dele sempre foi aqui. A vida dela é na França de onde nunca devia ter saído.

Agora eu estou aqui e a vida dela é ao meu lado. – saiu sem ele pensar, ele só queria machucá-la, como ele estava machucado. – a tua não é com Sirius? Eu vi o que vocês fizeram.

O que ele falou primeiro teve o efeito de um tapa, para ela que nem ouviu o resto, já que a sua concentração era divida em evitar as lágrimas, tentar não desmaiar já estava tudo rodando e se conter para não socá-lo, ou puxar a varinha e azará-lo dolorosamente, cruciatos não seria uma má idéia, ela sofrendo por amor a ele e ele já colocará outra na vida dele, isso significava que não era apenas um casinho.

Olhavam-se nos olhos com raiva, magoa e dor, o ciúmes estava palpável no ambiente. A respiração de ambos era pesada e profunda. Cada um imerso em dolorosas lembranças. Como não era mais possível conter as lágrimas já faziam estradas nos rostos deles.

Antes que a coisa piorasse Ivan resolveu se meter.

Meninos! Esse não é local nem o momento de vocês tratarem assuntos tão íntimos e pessoais.

Sarah sentiu como se caísse da vassoura dentro de um lago gelado, tamanha a brutalidade que fora arrancada do transe que se encontrava e tomando consciência de onde estava e quem estava ali. Ficou vermelha de vergonha, e não conseguindo encarar ninguém, falou.

Desculpem, não queria..., - gaguejou respirou fundo passou a mão no rosto e terminou – Srº Ministro, vou ao hotel fechar a conta e já vou para o ministério. Vovó amanha estarei aqui, provavelmente com a mamãe para o funeral de Snape. – Andreiev assim que possível irei te fazer uma visita na reserva - ainda muito envergonhada e com os pensamentos a mil, desordenados e a emoção num turbilhão, foi em direção à lareira olhou para o quadro de dumbledore e falou – sinto muito. – sumiu nas chamas verdes.

Ivan amanha de manha estarei lá na reserva. – falou Carlinhos com os olhos vidrados na lareira também muito envergonhado – sinto muito por vocês terem presenciado isso. Até amanha – entrou na lareira sumindo nas chamas verdes. Iria para A Toca, mas a sua vontade era ir atrás dela pedir perdão, secar as lágrimas com beijos, abraçá-la disser o quanto a amava e ela era a sua vida e sempre fora.

Na sala da direção estavam todos olhando para a lareira sem entender nada, o silêncio reinava ali.

Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou Kingsley quebrando o silencio. – acho não é uma boa idéia eles trabalharem juntos.

A idéia é ótima Kingsley, o amor deles é evidente. E o que eles precisam é deixar de lado as magoas e conversarem, ainda mais com uma criança a caminho. – falou sabiamente Dumbledore do quadro. – mas Ivan quem é essa Jully?

Jully Marchanty é uma garota, francesa, que estuda na reserva, ela é completamente o oposto da Sarah, em todos os aspectos, ela é alta, magra, um corpo de modelo, cabelos negros, olhos verdes, muito linda, mas o que a Sarah tem de doce e meiga ela tem de amarga, invejosa e intrigueira, da em cima de todos lá na reserva, sendo casado, novo, velho não interessa, e ela arrasta uma asa para o Carlinhos, e ele sempre evitou até uns meses atrás, ele começou a usá-la para fazer ciúmes para Sarah, maldita hora que ela chegou na turma de estudos coordenada pelo Carlinhos, ela começou de conversinha e insinuação sobre o "amigo" que morava com a Sarah, sobre ela morar sozinha na Alemanha, ela sempre observava os dois com inveja e raiva. Deve um dia que... – ele contou tudo o que sabia e o que aconteceu. Após ouvir todo o relato e não acreditar que tudo aquilo era apenas um mal entendido os três decidiram ajudar o casal a ficar junto.

McGonagall estava envergonhada e arrependida do que falara para a neta. Ela já estava com muitos problemas e ela a vez sofrer mais, tudo que ela necessitava era de colo, carinho e apoio. E ela daria isso custasse o fosse. Amanha pediria perdão para a neta.

Sarah chegou no hotel foi ao quarto pegou suas coisas, escreveu uma carta para os Yates avisando da ida de Hermione no dia seguinte também reservando dois quartos do hotel e esclarecendo que toda a estada de Rony e Hermione seria por conta dela, escolheu para levar essa carta a sua coruja cobre, Cronus que era a mais veloz, escreveu outra carta para Sirius, sabia que ele não iria gostar da decisão dela, mas ela queria ir para casa logo, chamou sua coruja negra Brena e lhe deu a ordem de ficar com Sirius e servi-lo pegou a gaiola com a sua terceira coruja, Flash, que era cinza azulada. Foi para a recepção, pediu que deixassem o quarto reservado para o dia seguinte, fechou a conta e foi para o ministério pela lareira, chegou lá falou rapidamente com Kingsley, deixou alguns papeis para Hermione e pegou sua chave de portal, uma escova de cabelos, direto para o jardim da sua casa. Desejando que nenhum dos primos ou seus tios estivessem em casa, eles moravam na casa ao lado da sua, mas as crianças ficavam mais na sua casa que na deles, a casa estava fechada deviam estar passeando, suspirou aliviada. Entrou chamou pela Wendy, sua elfa domestica liberta e assalariada como ela gostava, lembrou que havia dado o final de semana de folga para ela, melhor assim pensou, subiu para seu quarto, foi ao banheiro encheu a banheira de água morna e sais relaxantes usou um feitiço para a água não esfriar, colocou um cd trouxa que amava e lhe trazia boas lembranças, e ali ficou de olhos fechados tentando não pensar em nada do que aconteceu no dia, e sim os bons momentos que passou com Carlinhos acariciou o ventre, não queria que o filho nascesse com raiva do pai, quando tocou a musica deles lagrimas de saudade caíram de seus olhos, ela ouvia cada vez mais distante o som melodioso de Shania Twain cantando From This Moment On. Acabou cochilando e fora acordada pelos gritos das crianças a chamando e pela voz sua mãe também estava ali.

Sorriu, se levantou, secou-se e colocou uma roupa limpa e confortável, foi feliz ao encontro da sua família. Sabia que as gêmeas Taty e Paty e também Kevin iriam a interrogar sobre tudo, desde a batalha até como ficou Hogwarts já que este ano iriam estudar lá.

Carlinhos chegou n'A Toca e estava tudo estranhamente silencioso e tranqüilo, imaginou que todos estavam dormindo, assim era melhor não queria falar com ninguém, queria pensar e entender o que havia acontecido. Resolveu deitar no sofá, pois não sabia se tinha alguém no seu quarto, assim que se deitou lembrou-se da briga deles de pouco tempo atrás, ficou com nojo do que fez, e muito envergonhado, justamente as pessoas que deveriam presenciar a briga estavam presente, o que estariam pensando dele? E Sarah ele a conhecia muito bem, sabia que ela era sensível até demais, devia estar sofrendo muito mais que ele, ela ficara tão pálida. Agora tomava consciência das palavras que falou para Sarah, e o quanto a machucou, sentiu uma raiva de si mesmo. Ele a amava e isso era algo imutável, mas a magoa e a sensação de decepção eram muito fortes ainda. Não iria beber, essa promessa ele não quebraria, ainda doía na sua consciência o mal que quase fizera na última vez que afogara a dor na bebida, se Sarah não tivesse treinamento de auror e fosse ágil com a varinha conseguindo assim estuporá-lo, ele não queria nem pensar no que teria feito com ela, seria muito mais que as marcas roxas que ele deixou no braço dela tentando prendê-la e a blusa rasgada, de que ele tanto se arrependia e mesmo depois de quatro anos.

Sentia saudade e falta da vida que tinham juntos, da intimidade e cumplicidade, da paz que sentia nos braços dela, do calor do corpo. O corpo dela estava tão diferente, um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, ele o afastou, mas ele retornou insistente ao se lembrar das formas que ele conhecia tão bem, não, ela não estava grávida, não podia eles sempre tomaram cuidado, Jully o alertara sobre isso, mas e se fosse? O que ele faria? Esses pensamentos eram dolorosos, e grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, o cansaço venceu e ele adormeceu, sendo acordado pelo barulho de conversa e panelas batendo na cozinha e um aroma delicioso, subiu foi tomar um banho, para jantar com a família e dar a noticia de seu novo emprego para a família.

Na manha seguinte todos acordaram cedo, n'A Toca, Rony estava tão animado com a viagem que acabou acordando Harry as cinco e meia da manhã e desde então falava sem parar queria fazer a mala que já havia sido trocada por uma mochila, e agora Rony estava na duvida de qual levar.

Leva a mochila Rony, o malão de Hogwarts não fica bem numa viagem de lazer. – falou Harry que estava divertido com a situação.

Você tem razão. – Rony fez uma cara pensativa e continuou – lá tem praia e fez calor, acho que a capa grossa não precisa levar não é? – Harry negou com a cabeça, e Rony continuou – e a roupa de gala, é demais levar não é?–Harry afirmou com a cabeça - queria ter roupas novas, olha só tudo está tão velho – indicando as roupas que estavam sobre a sua cama.

Rony, ontem uma coruja trouxe um pacote com roupas, presentes de Sirius, algumas ele mandou para você, estão ali no guarda roupas. – indicando o móvel com a cabeça. – Quando a coruja chegou você já estava dormindo.

Sério? Para mim mesmo? – os olhos dele brilhavam na expectativa de levar coisas novas.

Claro, ele falou na carta que eram para você. – Harry estava emocionado com o amigo, sabia na pele o que era não ter nada seu, ou nada novo. Já indo ao guarda roupas e pegando a grande pilha de roupas que eram para rony.

Tudo isso? – falou Rony com os olhos arregalados, pois nunca na vida viu tantas roupas novas, ainda mais para ele. Já foi em direção da cama onde Harry depositou as roupas e começou a admirá-las, tinha seis camisetas, três lisas e três estampadas, três camisetas lisas de manga comprida, quatro camisas, duas calças jeans uma clara e uma escura, uma calça preta, três bermudas, dois pijamas curtos e dois compridos, um pacote com seis meias e outro com seis cuecas, duas sungas, dois casacos de moletom e três conjuntos de moletom, duas capas e para finalizar uma linda jaqueta preta de couro de dragão. – Uau, olha a qualidade destas peças. Nunca tive tanta roupa boa assim. – a emoção de Rony era evidente, ele não passaria vergonha de só ter roupas velhas. Sentiu um peso sair dos ombros, pois se preocupava da Mione ter vergonha dele.

Ele mandou igual para mim, lógico que cores e estampas diferentes, nos deu como chamam os trouxas um banho de loja, tirando a jaqueta, essas roupas são trouxas, ou seja, você pode usar na viajem sem problema. – Harry estava comovido com a reação de Rony, se abaixou no lado da cama e puxou cinco caixas de sapato e falou para Rony – isso também são para você.

Brincou cara! - Rony não estava acreditando, além de roupas sapatos também, era a realização de um dos seus sonhos de menino. – Meu isso é incrível. – Rony abriu a primeira caixa e tinha um par de tênis branco, na segunda eram tênis pretos, a terceira um par de chinelos de dedo de couro bege, na quarta um par de sapatos preto e na quinta um par de botas de couro de dragão, pretas muito brilhantes. – parece natal. - Falou Rony com lágrimas nos olhos.

Foi o que eu pensei ontem. – Harry finalizou – escolhe as roupas para você viajar e coloca o resto na mochila, pelo cheiro tua mãe já esta fazendo o café. E você ainda tem que tomar banho e se arrumar.

Verdade, cara são tantas opções que não sei qual usar. - Rony passava os olhos pelas peças de roupas e se decidiu por uma camisa pólo bege, a calça preta, o sapato, uma cueca Box preta, colocou as outras roupas e sapatos na mochila ampliada por magia, foi tomar banho e quando voltou se vestiu, e não resistiu por cima de tudo colocou a jaqueta de couro de dragão, se olhou no espelho e gostou do viu.

Cara, cadê o Rony e o que você fez com ele? – brincou Harry admirado da elegância do amigo, mas tinha que lhe falar uma coisa seria – Rony! Você já decidiu quando vai falar com os pais da Mione?

Rony ficou branco, arregalou os olhos e numa voz esganiçada falou.

Preciso fazer isso?

Lógico, você não achou a Mione na rua, ela tem família, ou você acha que vai poder ficar de beijos e amassos com ela sem pedir ela em namoro pros pais dela? – falou Harry muito sério – hoje no almoço eu vou falar com teus pais sobre a Gina.

Não tinha pensado nisso, - falou desanimado - acho que não quero mais ir.

Rony é melhor fazer isso de uma vez. – falou Harry num tom muito maduro

Eles não vão me aceitar, quem quer um pobretão como eu para namorado da filha. – a voz de Rony era desesperada – onde estava com a cabeça de imaginar que poderia um dia casar com a Mione?

Os pais dela não são assim, e sabem que você só tem 18 anos e ainda estuda. – falou Harry calmo – ou você vai desistir da Mione?

Isso nunca. – falou Rony muito sério – vou falar com eles assim que a Mione os fizer recuperar a memória.

É assim que se fala, agora vamos descer?

Vamos estou com muita fome – o que foi confirmado pelo ronco de sua barriga.

Assim, que chegaram na cozinha, Molly olhou para Rony colocou as mãos na cintura e exclamou.

Rooooooooonald Weasley! Que roupa é essa? – a voz dela era inquisitória e esganiçada.

Foram presentes do Sirius mamãe. – falou desesperado e baixinho parecendo um miado – não foram Harry? – falou olhando para o amigo pedindo auxilio enquanto cutucava dolorosamente as costelas dele.

Foi sim srª Weasley. – falou Harry rápido para tirar o amigo da possível enrascada – lembra aquele embrulho que a coruja negra trouxe ontem à noite? – vendo Molly afirmar com a cabeça – eram roupas e sapatos de presente para mim e para o Rony. – de repente gelou por dentro e perguntou depressa – a srª não se ofende não é?

Que bobagem Harry querido. Foi um presente e Sirius sabe que você esta aqui e não quis que Rony sentisse ciúmes. – falou carinhosa e olhou para o filho elogiou – você esta muito elegante, mas deixe-me dar um jeito neste teu cabelo. – já foi mirando a varinha para a cabeleira ruiva que estava um pouco comprida.

Não mamãe, deixe assim. – falou colocando as mãos na cabeça e correndo para longe da mira dela. – a Mione falou que assim esta bonito. – a voz dele estava tão embevecida e medita.

Molly e Harry se olharam e sorriram do jeito de Rony, Molly movimentou a cabeça negativamente e falou alegre gesticulando.

Venha tomar café senhor bonitão.

Mamãe cadê as meninas? – perguntou Rony olhando para os lados

Elas ainda não desceram, mas ainda esta muito cedo.

Há bom. – falou Rony murchando, pois queria que a Mione o visse assim todo arrumado.

Mal começaram a comer ouviram um tropel de passos nas escadas e conversa amimada, pontuadas por sonoras gargalhadas. Viram a origem quando entraram na cozinha, os gêmeos, Carlinhos, Percy e o senhor Weasley que ouviam atentamente a estória que Carlinhos contava.

Daí depois de muito custo consegui colocar a coleira no filhote de focinho-Curto Sueco, saiu um trouxa do bar, torto de bêbado quando me viu todo arrebentado com o dragão na coleira, lutando para controlá-lo já que ele pulava e me puxava, me olhou nos olhos e falou com a voz pastosa – Meu Deus do céu, esse é o cachorro mais feio e desobediente que eu já vi, cruz credo se fosse você ia no pet shop pedir meu dinheiro de volta ia sim, isso parece um filhote do capeta. – e o pior é que o dragão já estava uma ferra, por ter sido capturado, olhou para o lado do bêbado e abriu as assas pronto para soltar fogo, o cara quando viu o cachorro com assa arregalou os olhos e vi que as calças do cara ficaram molhadas, ele paralisou de terror eu não tive duvidas aparatei com o bicho na mesma hora. – Carlinhos falava divertido arrancando risadas dos irmãos e do pai que imaginavam a cena.

Mas você usou um feitiço Obliviante? – perguntou Percy com ar responsável.

Que nada, o cara tava tão bêbado que não vai se lembrar de nada ou ninguém vai acreditar no que ele falar. – falou Carlinhos ainda rindo, mas o sorriso morreu quando viu a expressão dura de Molly. Limitou-se a falar – bom dia. – deu um beijo na mãe e foi se sentar. O que foi imitado pelos demais.

Assim que se sentaram Fred cutucou Jorge e com a cabeça indicou Rony, que olhava para a porta a cada dois segundos, Jorge depois de olhar Rony deu um sorriso de entendimento que foi correspondido por Fred e soltou.

Como você esta elegante irmãozinho. – fazendo Rony ficar vermelho e engasgar com o café.

Verdade, essas roupas são caras hein Jorge?

São sim, temos que ver se não esta faltando nada no estoque de produtos que mantemos aqui.

Ou será que você pegou um pouco de ouro quando roubou o cofre dos Lestrange? – terminou Fred, deixando Rony perigosamente vermelho. Antes que a coisa piorasse Molly decidiu intervir.

Parem de implicar com seu irmão, foram presentes de Sirius, e ele precisava disso já que vai viajar com a Mione. - colocando um ponto final na brincadeira.

Por falar nisso maninho – falou Carlinhos puxando um grosso envelope do bolso das vestes – você ira precisar disso. – e entregou a Rony.

Minha nossa Carlinhos o que é isso – falou Rony com os olhos arregalados depois de abrir o envelope e ver em seu conteúdo, um grosso calhamaço de notas coloridas que ele não conhecia.

São três mil e quinhentos dólares australianos, - vendo a cara interrogativa de Rony explicou – o dinheiro trouxa da Austrália, e ai –indicando o envelope – tem muito dinheiro, você pode usar o que for necessário, para pagar passeios, almoços, jantares e presentes para Mione, se você não souber usar deixe com ela. – falou sério.

Mas Carlinhos como você conseguiu todo esse dinheiro? – perguntou Molly admirada. – e ainda mais desta moeda?

Sobrou da viagem que eu e a Sarah fizemos no inicio do ano para a Austrália. – a voz dele era melancólica, pois lembrava da delicia que havia sido a viajem. – tem mais ou menos 340 galeões ai.

Ah! - expressou Rony branco, nunca em toda a vida havia visto tanto dinheiro.

Vocês sempre viajavam juntos? – perguntou Fred só para implicar com o irmão.

Vocês viviam como casados, não é? - continuou Jorge que percebendo a cara do pai e recebendo um aviso com o olhar do mesmo terminou – quero disser tinham uma boa convivência.

Isso é tão lindo e romântico viver assim com quem se ama – falaram os dois juntos com a voz sonhadora, mas de forma brincalhona.

Sim. – respondeu secamente cortando as indiretas dos gêmeos e ainda olhando para Rony continuou - É só mesmo para vocês pagarem as coisas fora do hotel. – vendo a cara interrogativa de Rony explicou – toda a estadia de vocês e refeições feitas no restaurante do hotel já ficou acertado que será por conta dela, lógico na época que estivemos lá ela falou para os Yates que seria da Hermione e acompanhantes, então será de vocês dois.

Uau. – foi à única coisa que Rony preferiu, a vida parecia estar mudando depressa, ele estava vendo o que era ser um homem e ter responsabilidades.

Foi arrancado dos devaneios pela risada de Gina e Hermione que entravam na cozinha, elas cumprimentaram a todos e só olharam apaixonadas para os dois rapazes. Hermione passou atrás de Rony e dando um beijo no rosto falou em seu ouvido.

- Que ruivo mais lindo e cheiroso. Estou louca de vontade de te beijar e te abraçar colando nossos corpos. – o que deixou Rony um pouco vermelho, mas, fez com que se sentisse mais alto tamanha era a sua alegria.

O café transcorreu animado com Carlinhos contando como era a cidade. Quando estavam satisfeitos e como ainda tinham muito tempo Hermione e Gina ficaram na cozinha ajudando Molly, que resolveu falar um assunto delicado com as meninas. Mas elas não eram mais crianças e já estava na hora.

Será que vocês podiam ir comigo dar comida para as galinhas?

Vamos sim. - responderam as duas.

Assim que estavam no jardim Molly falou carinhosamente, mas firme.

Eu preciso falar um assunto sério com você. – percebendo as feições preocupadas das meninas continuou – Hermione você já é maior de idade, e nenhuma poção ou feitiço castus, tirando os que estão em lugares como Hogwarts, tem efeito sobre você.

Eu sei – falou a morena olhando com interesse um canteiro de margaridas.

Querida, sei que você é inteligente e esperta, e não vou falar com você sobre como são feitos os bebês. Isso você já deve ter lido e conversado com a tua mãe, assim como eu já falei com a Gina.

Sim, já li e mamãe sempre falou sobre esse assunto comigo. – falou mais calma e olhando a matriarca.

Como eu imaginei, mas quero falar como evitar bebês. – percebendo que Hermione iria responder continuou - métodos trouxas não funcionam, - vendo a expressão de espanto de Hermione explicou - se um for bruxo o efeito já cai pela metade e se ambos forem os efeitos são nulos.

Disso eu não sabia, tomo pílulas há anos por causa de problemas com as regras, e elas nunca funcionaram como deviam. Só melhorou quando eu passei a tomar a poção que a Gina me ensinou. – falou muito pensativa.

É querida se você e Rony tivessem mais intimidade provavelmente você já estaria grávida.

Merlim! – exclamou Hermione apavorada com a possibilidade, lembrando que Rony havia ejaculado quando ela estava sobre ele roçando as suas intimidades, mas ele estava de calça e cueca e ela de calcinha, quando ele estava sem nada ele ejaculou nos seios dela. Seria impossível estar grávida.

Mione você esta me ouvindo – perguntou Molly preocupada.

Sim. – falou sacudindo a cabeça e afastando os pensamentos.

Você e o Rony não...?

Não - apressou-se Hermione - ainda não.

Melhor assim. Já tive a idade de vocês sei como é intensa, me casei grávida do Gui. – vendo a expressão de surpresa das meninas riu – na nossa época as poções não eram tão eficazes, e o feitiço não é 100% seguro, se você esta no teu dia mais fértil ele tem só um terço de eficácia. Só existe duas únicas poções confiáveis uma só pode ser tomada por mulheres casadas, ela tem efeito por trinta dias, mas se você não tem relações periodicamente ela perde o efeito daí você pensa que ainda esta protegida e não esta mais. E essa – falou pegando um estojo que continha dez pequenos frascos de cristal com um liquido rosa claro – é a melhor ela protege por quarenta e oito horas, mas deve ser tomada quatro horas antes do ato.

E como é feita? - Perguntou Hermione com interesse.

Com algumas flores e ervas colhidas ao amanhecer, mas o problema é que deve ser feita na lua minguante e deve maturar até a próxima lua nova. Mas pode ser feita bastante já que dura dois anos antes de perder definitivamente o efeito.

Como é demorada. – falou num tom preocupado, que fez Molly sorrir, lembrando como era ardente ser jovem.

Estes frascos são para você. E aqui esta a receita. – falou já lhe passando o estojo e um pergaminho.

Obrigada – falou Mione já abraçando Molly.

Não estou falando para vocês fazerem algo, mas se fizerem você estará protegida, e não que eu não queira um neto, quero muito, mas sei que você quer concluir os estudos, e uma criança dificultaria isso. – e virando-se para Gina falou – a senhorita também ganhara esta poção em agosto.

Ficaram conversando sobre assuntos de namoro enquanto cuidavam dos animais.

Dentro da toca após a saída dos gêmeos Carlinhos decidiu conversar com Rony e Harry os chamando para o seu quarto.

Eu quero conversar com os dois sentem-se – falou enquanto pegava um livro grosso no armário, era um livro de anatomia humana que Sarah deixara lá achou a pagina desejada colocou um feitiço marcador, deixando o livro fechado, voltou-se para os rapazes e falou – vocês já são praticamente homens, estão namorando não sei até onde foi à intimidade de vocês com as meninas. Mas acho que não passaram dos amassos – vendo que os dois afirmaram com a cabeça sorriu e prosseguiu – vou falar com vocês o que o papai falou comigo e com o Gui quando éramos um pouco mais novos que vocês. O que vocês sabem sobre sexo? – perguntou observando divertido os dois.

Quase nada – responderam juntos

Imaginei isso, - falou divertido, mas sério, a obrigação seria grande - Rony, você é meu irmão e já nos vimos nus, então eu sei que você tem um "grande amigo", o Harry eu não sei, mas – antes que falasse foi interrompido por Rony.

É igual, na escola eu já vi, ele acima da media também. – falou dando um sorriso de lado se referindo ao fato dos banheiros serem coletivos, não ter divisória nos Box e eles sempre ficarem comparando os amigos.

Então tudo que eu ensinar ira servir pros dois. O maior problema não é o comprimento e sim a espessura, isso assusta as meninas se elas ainda são puras, - olhou para os dois que ouviam atentamente e continuou – no começo, beijem e acariciem elas muito, sempre procurem descobrir por observação, o que elas gostam, onde ficam mais excitadas, e dêem prazer a elas, isso é o principal, coloquem ela em primeiro, e sigam seus instintos e vontades, mas se elas falarem não, parem na hora, respeitem os desejos delas. – olhou firme para eles. E perguntou entenderam?

Sim - falou Rony, que prestava uma atenção, que ele nunca teve em nenhuma aula.

Quando você fala seguir os instintos e fazer o que a gente tem vontade, quer dizer tudo? – perguntou Harry lembrando de uma revista que viu no quarto de Duda uma vez.

Sim, se a menina concordar, sem problema, só não se deve fazer o que elas não querem, nisso elas é que mandam. - frisou bem e continuou - A primeira vez para elas, é muito complicada, elas tem uma pele fina na parte interna que será rompida, e isso provoca dor e sangramento.

Mas eu quero machucar a Mione, se for assim eu não faço isso nunca. – Rony estava indignado.

Nem eu – falou Harry apavorado.

Bem então nem vou explicar mais, - falou Carlinhos largando o livro, de costas para eles, com um sorriso lembrava que a reação dele e do Gui foi igual.

Continua – falaram juntos

Ok, então como eu estava falando, essa pele se rompe na primeira penetração, sempre essa é a parte mais delicada da relação, deve ser feita com muito carinho, na primeira vez quando vocês sentirem essa resistência, tem que forçar um pouco, quando sentirem que se rompeu, parem, e de preferência comecem a beijá-las, fazendo carinho, falar coisas delicadas e amorosas, logo elas relaxam e se acostumam, daí vocês podem continuar a penetração, mas não total, perguntem se está bom, sempre pergunte a elas, sobre tudo, e o que elas falarem obedeçam, machucar sério uma menina fazendo amor é muito fácil.

Mas se é tão ruim assim por que a gente faz? – perguntou Rony que já estava achando aquilo um absurdo.

Não é ruim, é muito bom, mas tem que ter cuidados, fazendo certo, vocês e elas iram amar, só é bom se for feito com amor, e com quem a gente ama. Vocês se aliviam sozinhos? – eles concordaram com a cabeça – o prazer fazendo assim, é muito maior, é algo maravilhoso, depois da penetração, os movimentos são os mesmos que vocês fazem com as mãos, mas serão feitos com a cintura, calmos no inicio e depois mais rápidos, cada casal tem seu ritmo, sua posição e isso só se descobre fazendo. Não se permitam ejacular antes delas atingirem o prazer, já treinem o controle disso, quando se aliviarem, quando estiver quase lá parem dêem um tempo e recomecem, assim vocês já terão o controle necessário.

Mas como eu vou saber que ela esta tendo prazer? – Rony estava curioso.

Acredite em mim, você vai saber, vai sentir isso. Varia de menina para menina, mas a gente sempre sabe, apesar de que eu só tive a Sarah, e com o tempo e convivência você passa a conhecer ainda melhor. – falou um pouco triste lembrava com detalhes de todas às vezes deles. E perguntou. - Vocês já viram a intimidade de uma menina?

Não! - Falou Rony apavorado.

Eu só vi numa revista trouxa. – confidenciou Harry.

Bem então para você isso não será novidade – falou mostrando uma foto de tamanho natural em 3 D do livro.

A Mione também é assim? – perguntou Rony com os olhos arregalados, a voz esganiçada e branco.

Provavelmente sim, muda pouco, são mudanças sutis, tamanho, cor, algumas são mais gordinhas outras mais magras.

Mas como isso – falou apontando para o membro – vai entrar nisso – apontando para foto

Bom é assim... – e ficou explicando com a foto as partes para os dois, o que era fácil, por ser uma foto de um livro de medicina, era manipulável e assim ele podia mostrar todas as partes, explicando até onde era mais sensível, ficou emocionado com a ingenuidade e a pureza dos dois meninos, e feliz por ser ele a ensinar isso para eles. Depois de mostrar tudo e explicar os detalhes, responder as perguntas, tirar todas as duvidas, ele finalizou - Na primeira vez, vocês podem usar um feitiço que vai afinar um pouco, esse feitiço só pode ser usado uma vez a cada seis messes, ele não dura a relação toda, depois de cinco minutos volta ao normal lentamente, vocês devem girar a varinha, dar duas sacudidas na última falar apontando para o "amigo" Afinatus membrun – olhou para Harry e falou. – Harry, com a Gina, você ainda não pode ter intimidades.

É, você não quer que eu faça isso com ela até estarmos casados. – falou olhando triste para o chão

Não, não é isso, seria hipócrita se falasse para você esperar, já que eu mesmo não esperei, eu tinha quase dezoito anos na minha primeira vez, é que nenhuma bruxa perde a virgindade antes de fazer dezessete anos. – falou com simplicidade.

Isso eu não sabia. – falou Harry emocionado, Carlinhos era um bom professor, calmo, cuidadoso, detalhista e aberto a responder as duvidas.

Onde foi a primeira vez de vocês – perguntou Rony curioso

Sabe a nossa cabana no bosque? – era uma cabana de troncos ampliada internamente por magia, que o srº Weasley havia feito para as crianças brincarem.

Sei sim, foi lá?

Foi, era uma noite de outono no inicio de dezembro, e foi lindo e mágico, as meninas gostam do clima de romance que a gente cria.

É eu sei, - Rony contou ao irmão sobre a tenda e tudo que aconteceu lá.

O que deixou Carlinhos de queixo caído, então o irmão não tão inocente assim, e estava no caminho certo.

Uma dica observem as meninas, quando vocês saem, geralmente ela não pedem o que querem, mas se olharem um objeto mais de três vezes, ou comentarem com vocês, geralmente é o que elas querem de presente, procurem sempre pagar as contas e dar lembranças dos lugares que vão. Caso vocês saiam ou viajem sem elas, comprem algo de presente e tragam para elas, isso é uma forma de mostrar que elas não foram esquecidas. – explicando um pouco do difícil universo feminino.

Você devia escrever um livro. – falou Rony com sinceridade.

Falando nisso – falou pegando dois livros na estante – isso é uma leitura básica para vocês. – entregando para cada um o livro Sexo: Desvende os seus mistérios. - Se vocês precisarem conversar ou perguntar qualquer coisa. Podem falar comigo ou com o Gui, sem terem vergonha ok. Prefiro que vocês me perguntem ao invés de fazer algo que possa machucar ou traumatizar as meninas, e jamais afoguem as magoas na bebida, uma vez eu fiz isso e por pouco não peguei a Sarah a força. - olhou para o relógio e falou. – Nossa já esta na hora, Rony vai pegar a tua mochila, para irmos.

Ok - falaram os dois juntos. Dando risadas e foram para as escadas Carlinhos e Harry desceram e Rony subiu para pegar a mochila.

Você vai morar aonde Carlinhos? – perguntou Harry

Vou ficar aqui na toca, pelo menos por enquanto, os moveis do meu apartamento e utilidades domesticas, vou dar para a mamãe, só vou ficar com os moveis do quarto, e alguns aparelhos eletrônicos. – falou pensativo – o papai vai pirar tenho vários, tudo modificado por magia para funcionar em casa de bruxos.

O senhor Weasley vai ficar doido mesmo. – falou Harry imaginando a reação do senhor que ele tanto amava. – cara valeu pela aula, aprendi muito, nunca tive com quem falar esses assuntos.

De nada Harry, qualquer duvida me pergunte, ok.

Ok. – viu que em Carlinhos teria um bom amigo, como já estavam na sala eles foram se juntar à família, ele foi para perto de Gina.

Logo que Rony desceu Carlinhos o chamou num canto e falou

Rony, em Melbourne tem uns locais lindos para vocês irem, leve a Mione no parque que tem perto do hotel, lá tem um zoológico lindo.

O que lozoogico?

É zoológico Rony, passe a falar os nomes de coisas trouxas certo, a Mione é trouxa e ela pode cansar de te corrigir, zoológico é um local onde os trouxas vão ver animais. – explicou e continuou – tem um shopping, e neste shopping tem restaurantes, lojas, cinema e até um teatro, isso rende muitos passeios. E o meu local favorito, mas para irem vocês terão que pedir ao Yates para direcionarem a aparatação, uma linda praia, que tem passeio de barco é um ótimo local para namorar.

Vou levar a Mione nestes locais sim. – e perguntou curioso – o que é cime.. cina... cinema?

É onde passam filmes, numa sala escura e cheia de cadeiras, numa tela enorme.

Ah! Entendi. – falou ainda não entendendo direito o que eram aquelas coisas, mas estava curioso e ficou pensando na possibilidade de ficar no escuro com a Mione.

Logo Arthur estava os chamando, se despediram e foram todos para o ministério. Ficando na casa somente Harry, Gina e Molly que logo pediu:

Gina! Quero que você vá ao mercado, por que você não aproveita e leva o Harry para conhecer melhor o vilarejo? – falou docemente, sabia que eles queriam e precisavam ter um tempo para eles.

Ótima idéia mamãe, vamos nos arrumar e já vamos. – eles ainda estavam de roupas de dormir e roupão, subiram apressados, quando chegaram no quarto de Gina trocaram um beijo e Harry subiu para o quarto de Rony, escolheu uma bermuda e cueca brancas, uma camiseta vinho e os chinelos foi para o banheiro tomou uma ducha rápida, fez o feitiço para tirar a barba, passou perfume, se arrumou e desceu para esperar a Gina que veio logo depois, num vestido de meia manga, lilás estampado com pequenas flores amarelas, mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry foi o fato de ser acima do joelho e ter um decote em V um pouco profundo, e completando uma sandália branca baixinha.

Vamos? – chamou Gina.

Você não vai colocar uma capa Gi? – perguntou depressa.

Não! Está calor vou assim. Por que?

Você não acha que está muito curto e decotado para sair assim? – falou num tom zangado.

Não, para mim está ótimo. – falou decidida. - Venha logo ou não teremos tempo para namorar. – já foi puxando ele pela mão indo para cozinha, onde Molly deu a lista e algumas libras para Gina e falou para estarem de volta em no máximo duas horas.

Eram oito e meia da manha e já estava esquentando, foram caminhando de mãos dadas, a estrada era encantadora, com muitas árvores, e algumas casas, duas em particular chamaram a atenção de Harry por serem lindas e estarem fechadas, rapidamente chegaram ao vilarejo e fizeram as compras para Molly, Harry percebeu que algumas pessoas o encaravam, ou acenavam, um pediu um autografo, Gina falou que eram alguns bruxos que moravam ali. Ele foi gentil com todos, Gina mostrou rapidamente o lugar a ele que era pequeno e acolhedor, o comercio era basicamente trouxa tinha algumas lojas, correio, a papelaria, uma padaria, o mercado, dois bares, um restaurante, uma escola e uma sorveteria, onde compraram sorvetes e foram caminhar na praça, com Gina contando coisas sobre o lugar e apontando alguns bruxos, a praça era linda, florida e bem cuidada, tinha um parquinho e algumas crianças corriam por lá, sentaram e ficaram conversando sobre a infância de Gina ali no vilarejo, trocando beijos delicados e caricias leves, e Harry rindo das peripécias dos Weasley's quando estudavam na pequena escola. Quando o assunto se esgotou Gina perguntou.

Temos muito tempo, onde você quer ir? – falou meiga fazendo uma carinha de menina sapeca que Harry amava

Eu queria conhecer o bosque. – disse com simplicidade

Como você sabe do bosque? – olhou para ele surpresa.

O Carlinhos disse que lá é lindo tem cachoeira e uma cabana. – falou carinhoso.

Se você quer conhecer vamos. – se levantou e pegou a mão dele e continuou – é perto da toca.

Andaram um pouco e na esquina onde tinham as duas casas que chamaram a atenção de Harry eles viraram, e andaram mais um pouco e Harry viu Gina pegar a varinha e murmurar um feitiço e na sua frente surgiu onde antes era uma terra seca e sem vida um lindo e denso arvoredo, tinha uma trilha de cascalhos brancos, e ele ouvia o som dos animais que ali habitavam e também o som de água correndo, pela diversidade de plantas parecia às estufas de Hogwarts, mas em céu aberto.

Nossa isso é lindo! – exclamou extasiado pensando que amava magia.

Esse bosque só é de conhecimento dos bruxos da região, ele nos fornece ingredientes frescos para as poções. E também um local para as famílias passearem ou as crianças se divertir livremente, sem trouxas perto. É o nosso refugio, ótimo local para meditar e pensar. – a voz dela era tranqüila e gostosa pegou a mão dele e entraram no bosque andaram até o lago formado pela cachoeira, Harry estava encantado com tudo que via.

Quem mora ali? – apontou para uma cabana feita de troncos era alta, mas menor que uma casa de verdade.

Essa é a nossa cabana. – falou saudosa. – O papai fez para brincarmos, mas ficou tão boa que no verão a família toda passava mais tempo aqui que na toca. Vem vamos entrar. – puxou ele pela não e abriu a porta.

Uau - foi o que Harry falou depois de entrar, eram dois andares, no primeiro era um amplo salão em um lado tinha uma sala, arrumada e bem decorada se deixasse à porta aberta à sensação era incrível e do outro a cozinha completa, logicamente uma lareira, num canto tinha uma peça com porta que Harry julgou ser o banheiro e no fundo da sala uma escada em L.

Lá em cima tem três quartos, vamos subir? – convidou alegre – a vista é incrível. Harry colocou as sacolas das compras no chão e subiu com ela.

Assim que chegaram no topo da escada Harry viu um corredor com três portas uma a cada lado e outra bem de frente a ele.

Esse é a suíte dos meninos – falou Gina já abrindo a porta a sua esquerda, o cômodo era amplo tinha quatro beliches de madeira, um armário ao lado da porta do banheiro e uma porta dupla de vidro que dava para uma sacada, Gina o puxou de novo indo para a porta no final do corredor – esse é a suíte dos meus pais - o cômodo também era amplo e simples, mas muito aconchegante – e esse indo para a porta que ficava na frente dos quartos dos meninos – é a das meninas, a que tem a vista mais linda – era igual a dos meninos, mas tinha dois beliches e uma cama. – venha ver que vista magnífica – abriu a porta que dava para sacada e Harry viu maravilhado o riacho serpenteando entre as pedras terminando na cachoeira.

Gina é magnífico! – ficaram alguns minutos abraçados olhando a natureza que os rodeava quando Harry perguntou envergonhado: - Gina posso usar o banheiro?

Pode sim usa o meu. – quando Harry saiu Gina ficou debruçada no parapeito da sacada absorvendo os detalhes da paisagem, não percebendo a posição sexy que ficou.

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro prendeu a respiração, viu Gina de costas para ele, com o tronco abaixado e o quadril empinado, o que fez seu vestido subir e mostrar quase toda a coxa, ele sentiu o desejo despertar dentro dele, foi até ela silenciosamente, pois queria a pegar assim, encaixou o corpo dela no seu, abraçando-a pela cintura também se inclinado sobre ela, falou no seu ouvido.

Não fica assim que você me deixa louco. – a voz dele era rouca e sensual – Te amo tanto Gi.

Gina ficou arrepiada quando sentiu a pegada dele, e seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir o membro dele pulsando nas suas nádegas.

É bom saber que eu te deixo louco – fez algo por puro instinto, empurrou ainda mais seu quadril para trás, apertando ainda o pênis dele contra ela, o fez Harry gemer, ela estava adorando a forma que o deixara ele começou a remexer os quadris, num suave rebolado, sentindo os beijos dele no seu pescoço e as mãos passeando pelo seu abdômen. – também te amo Harry – a voz dela era leve.

Harry estava completamente excitado, passou a ousar as caricias, passou a ampliar a área do abdômen dela indo do baixo ventre até quase os seios, como ela não protestou desceu um pouco mais, e na subida acariciou os seios dela, o que a fez gemer, a puxou suavemente de forma que seus corpos ficaram retos e a virou a olhando nos olhos, acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou, com desejo, força e volúpia. As línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, Harry pegou a mão de Gina e colocou no seu membro, sobre a bermuda, ela começou a acariciar levemente, o que deixou Harry ainda mais excitado, ainda com os lábios colados ele a pegou pela cintura, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele que a ergueu e colocou sentada no parapeito, ela abriu as pernas e ele encostou as suas intimidades e ela cruzou as pernas nas costas dele. Eles sentiam o desejo que despertavam no outro, Harry a apertou mais forte e a pegou no colo indo em direção da cama.

Harry a depositou carinhosamente na cama, se posicionando ao lado dela deixando apenas o tronco sobre ela, separou os lábios, acariciou o rosto dela passou os dedos pela boca dela, baixou a cabeça e começou uma trilha de beijos iniciando pelo pescoço, indo para seu colo e dali para os seios, que por sobre o tecido ora beijava, ora mordiscava ficando ali, a mão dele estava entrelaçada com a dela e a outra passeava pela perna, desceu quase toda a extensão pelo lado externo e na volta pelo interno, quando chegou perto da intimidade ela fechou os olhos e arqueou o corpo, o que ele tomou por uma liberação para continuar a caricia, chegando ao final da coxa, afastou o elástico da calcinha, e sentiu com os dedos a intimidade, quente e molhada, o que fez Gina gemer alto, ele sorriu, soltou a mão da dela, e voltou a trilhar beijos pela barriga dela, quando estava na altura da cintura, tirou a mão da intimidade indo para o lado e fez o mesmo com a outra mão, delicadamente tirou a calcinha dela, a olhou e percebeu que ela estava corada, ele rapidamente voltou para perto dela beijo os lábios com carinho e perguntou:

Fui muito ousado? – ele estava preocupado de ter avançado o sinal.

Não, amor, você esta sendo muito doce e carinhoso, é que é a primeira vez que fico sem calcinha perto de um rapaz. – falou tímida – mas está muito gostoso.

Gi me deixa conhecer teu corpo, quero saber onde mexer para te dar prazer. – tornou a beijá-la.

Ela fechou os olhos e abriu as pernas num sinal de entrega, ele se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Gina e viu a pequena e rosada intimidade, coberta por uma penugem avermelhada, ele aproximou a cabeça das coxas dela, olhando de perto a beleza secreta, o aroma era incrível, ele acariciou os locais que Carlinhos havia dito serem os mais sensíveis, mas ele queria sentir o sabor dela aproximou os lábios e deu um beijo, o que fez Gina gemer muito alto, ele resolveu ousar, passou a língua, na mesma hora sentiu as mãos de Gina puxando seus cabelos, sorriu, queria dar prazer a ela e faria isso, então começou a alternar, beijos, chupões fortes e lambidas firmes, ficou assim até ouvir Gina gritar seu nome e se contorcer, e sentir a umidade dela aumentar, deu mais uns beijinhos leves e deitou sobre ela deixando seu membro encostado na vagina dela, assim começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem, esfregando suas intimidades e beijou-a com amor e volúpia, quando separaram os lábios ela pediu.

Harry agora eu quero te ver. – olhou bem nos olhos dele

Ao ouvir isso ele parou saiu de cima dela, sentou escorado na cabeceira da cama com as pernas espichadas, deixando sua ereção muito aparente.

Não sei Gina. – estava envergonhado

Harry quer disser que me abro toda para você e não posso te retribuir o prazer? – falou carinhosa já indo para cima dele, beijou os lábios dele e se afastou, ficando de joelhos ao lado dele acariciou o membro duro dele abriu a bermuda ele se arqueou e ela tirou a bermuda e a cueca dele, ficou olhando admirada, pegou carinhosamente e sentiu como era duro, quente e o quanto pulsava, começou a acariciar, até que agarrou com a mão e imitou os movimentos de vai e vem que ele fizera com o corpo, Harry gemeu alto, ela então se inclinou e o colocou na boca, repetindo o movimento, só que agora era com a cabeça, ainda sugava e passava a língua pela glande, depois tirava e ficava lambendo todo o comprimento.

Harry compreendeu o que Carlinhos quis dizer com auto controle, ele quase ejaculou quando sentiu o calor e a maciez da boca de Gina. Estava sentindo um prazer único com o que ela estava fazendo, quando sentiu que não poderia mais segurar pediu:

Gina, amor faz de novo com a mão, bem forte e bem rápido.

Ela tirou o pênis dele da boca exibiu a glande e deu uma chupada bem forte e mais umas lambidas, que fizeram Harry urrar, e se contorcer, ai sim fez o que ele pediu, segurou firme e começou a movimentar com força na terceira vez sentiu ele se contrair e jorrar seu quente liquido seminal, enquanto chamava o nome dela num grito. Beijaram-se com amor, foram ao banheiro se limpar, enquanto conversavam e prometeram repetir a dose logo, desceram, pegaram as compras fecharam a casa e aparataram no portão da toca, chegando assim quinze minutos antes da hora marcada por Molly.

Assim que ele sentiu a terra nos pés, soltou Gina do abraço, haviam feito aparatação acompanhada, Harry abriu o portão estava com as sacolas na mão então ela o ajudou na tarefa ele olhou para ela e falou:

Gi! Fiz uma burrada. – estava sério e aborrecido.

Harry você não tem licença. – falou assustada, olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, ele negou com a cabeça, deu um sorriso de desanimo, e levantou os ombros.

É, mais uma transgressão, fazer o que? – a voz estava chateada

Entraram na cozinha, onde estava Molly que veio alegre pegar as compras e os elogiou.

Vocês chegaram mais cedo que bom saber que posso confiar em vocês. – ela estava carinhosa e orgulhosa do fato.

Harry se sentiu mal com o que ela falou, lembrando do que havia feito com Gina minutos antes, ele sabia que apesar de ter sido maravilhoso, foi muito rápido, ele nem oficializara o namoro ainda. Foi arrancado dos pensamentos por uma batida na janela, era uma coruja-das-torres, com uma carta oficial no bico, gelou, não era menor de idade, mas temia por ter feito aparatação sem licença, Harry pegou a carta, abriu, leu seu conteúdo e deu um sorriso imenso de puro alivio.

Harry! O que foi? – perguntou Gina curiosa

É a minha licença para aparatar, valida a partir de hoje cedo, e tem a do Rony também.

Mas vocês não prestaram exames! – Molly falou seria.

Parece, que aparatamos tanto na busca pelas horcruxes que não temos necessidade de fazer o exame.

Isso é ótimo – Gina estava feliz, abraçou Harry e deu um selinho, o que deixou o rapaz vermelho. Molly deu um sorriso, virou de costas indo guardar as compras e pediu:

Gina querida, você pode descascar as batatas, para mim? E Harry querido você pode colher uns pêssegos maduros no pomar?

Claro Srª Weasley – ela lhe estendeu uma cesta e ele se encaminhou ao pomar.

Enquanto colhia os pêssegos ficou pensando, na guinada que vida dele dera, antes não ousava sonhar ou fazer planos futuros, agora estava imaginando numa vida junto com a Gina, logo iria morar com Sirius, lembrou da chave que McGonagall lhe entregou, convidaria Molly e Gina para irem com ele ver o conteúdo do cofre ainda essa semana, mas será que ele seria bem recebido no Gringotes? Como estava sentindo falta de Rony e Mione, era tão estranho estar longe dos amigos, sorriu imaginado o quanto eles estariam aproveitando a viagem. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que só notou que a cesta estava cheia quando um pêssego caiu dolorosamente no seu pé. Sorriu e voltou para toca, onde Molly o ensinou o feitiço para descascar e picar frutas e legumes. Olhou para a mesa onde Gina estava escondida atrás de uma pilha de batatas, tornou a olhar para Molly que afirmou com a cabeça e ele repetiu o feitiço, recebendo um lindo sorriso de Gina em agradecimento, assim ficaram os três na cozinha da toca conversando e fazendo o almoço, Harry aprendeu todos os feitiços para cozinhar e também organizar a cozinha, inclusive a torta de pêssego com creme que seria a sobremesa fora feita por ele.

Quando o carrilhão da sala bateu meio dia, escutaram o barulho característico de aparatação e logo o srº Weasley e Percy entraram na cozinha, conversando animados. Cumprimentaram todos e foram lavar as mãos, logo em seguida chegaram os gêmeos repetindo o que o pai e o irmão fizeram, assim que Fred sentou Molly serviu o almoço que transcorreu animado até a hora da sobremesa.

Essa torta foi o Harry quem fez. – anunciou orgulhosa a matriarca.

O que? – exclamou Jorge fazendo uma concha com a mão onde não tinha a orelha, assim que Molly repetiu continuou – mãe acho que não quero sobremesa não.

Nem eu. Amo muito a minha vida. – falou Fred olhando para a torta como se ela fosse um explosivim.

Pois eu quero e um pedaço bem grande. – disse Gina, com orgulho e determinação na voz.

Todos iram comer a torta, onde se viu, o menino fez com o maio amor e vocês ficam com palhaçada. – ralhou Molly enquanto cortava a torta e espalhava um delicioso aroma pela casa. Serviu o primeiro pedaço e entregou a Arthur.

O cheiro esta divino, Harry garanto que esta deliciosa. – falou Arthur, já levando um pedaço à boca, os gêmeos olhavam fixo o pai comer a primeira garfada.

Porque estão olhando assim para pai de vocês? – perguntou Molly com severidade enquanto largava um prato de torta na frente de cada um.

Estamos vendo se ele vai ficar bem. – a voz de Fred era muito seria.

Sim, e qualquer coisa temos um bezoar no bolso. – Jorge olhava Arthur tão firme que nem piscava.

Ahhh! Parem já com isso e comam logo. – Molly perdeu a paciência.

Somente depois que vocês coçarem a comer. – Jorge disse firme

E termos certeza que continuaram bem. – concluiu Fred também firme.

Tanto melhor, esta uma delicia e se vocês não comerem sobra mais. – disse Percy, enquanto comia uma garfada com uma cara exagerada de prazer.

Harry achou a brincadeira muito boa, pois assim aliviou o seu nervosismo, ele ria do jeito apavorado com que os gêmeos estavam olhando a torta em seus pratos, o medo com que tiraram um pedaço e levaram a boca para então exclamarem juntos.

Gárgulas galopantes! Harry isso esta incrível! Você já pode casar, humm que delicia! – e comeram fazendo caras de quem estavam gostando.

Harry aproveitou que o clima estava bem tranqüilo e alegre se levantou e limpou a garganta.

Hum-hum! Gostaria de comunicar uma coisa.

Eu sabia a torta tem veneno. – disse Fred levando a tora em seu garfo ao nariz e cheirando.

Mas se for isso morro feliz, isso esta muito bom. – falou Jorge ainda comendo.

Não é isso. Srº e Srª Weasley eu gostaria de – pausou respirou fundo e continuou – de pedirapermissãodevocêsparanamoraraGina. - Falou tão rápido que Molly pergunto calma.

Gostaria do que meu filho?

Pedir a permissão de vocês para namorara Gina. – Harry falou mais calmo.

Harry que atitude bonita. – falou Arthur – lógico que a tem, mas não se esqueça a Gina é minha única filha, não brinque com os sentimentos dela nem a magoe, senão é comigo que você ira se entender. E outra coisa ela é menor de idade, e uma menina de respeito, espero que a trate como tal. Agindo assim sempre será para mim como um filho.

Para mim também Harry. – falou Molly com lágrimas nos olhos e indo abraçar Harry com força.

Seja bem vindo à família – falaram os gêmeos e Percy juntos.

As palavras de Arthur deixaram Harry desconcertado, não que os momentos de mais cedo eram desrespeitosos, mas foram muito íntimos, ele estava numa batalha de consciência com o que aconteceu, decidiu que no dia seguinte iria falar com Carlinhos, poderia até levar um soco, mas precisava falar com alguém.

O Srº Weasley e Percy não poderiam ir ao funeral à tarde, mas os gêmeos iriam com eles.


	6. CAP 5 REVELAÇOES

Capítulo V Revelações.

Após o almoço os gêmeos continuaram na toca, o que deixou o ambiente muito animado e fez o tempo correr, todos se assustaram quando Molly os avisou que já eram três e vinte, e eles deviam se arrumar, quando todos estavam prontos desaparataram, chegando numa rua lateral do cemitério, a cerimônia seria realizada numa área nova do cemitério, ficava numa colina de onde se avistava a área antiga, não tinha túmulos na superfície e sim um gramado com placas de identificação, árvores frondosas, flores e alguns bancos, lembrava um belo jardim, não demoraram a encontrar o local destinado ao funeral, pois já tinha muitos bruxos sentados, as cadeiras estavam em dois blocos em forma de cone, ia diminuindo a quantidade de cadeiras a cada fileira, e pelo que Harry pode ver deveriam ter mais de quinze fileiras, ele ficou grato por tantas pessoas homenagearem o professor, alguns bruxos olhavam para ele com muito interesse, reconheceu alguns colegas, muitos alunos e ex-alunos da Soncerina, professores, pessoas do ministério, inclusive Kingsley que estava sentado na primeira fileira, ao lado de Sirius, uma moça de cabelos dourados que estava com Teddy no colo, duas meninas de cabelo preto, professora McGonagall, um homem e uma mulher de cabelos pretos, entre eles um rapaz de cabelos castanho escuro, um menino loiro, Lupin, Tonks, as fileiras da frente estavam todas ocupadas então eles se decidiram por sentar numa das ultimas fileiras no bloco esquerdo, onde já se encontravam Luna e Neville, Molly sentou-se na mesma fileira, mas no lado direito junto com Augusta, Andrômeda, Xenófilo e o casal Diggory, Hagrid estava sentado ao fundo, Harry e Gina acenaram para ele.

A cerimônia transcorreu calma e emocionante, o Ministro estava discursando quando seis homens vestidos de verde e prata entraram carregando o um esquife, prateado com detalhes em verde e uma grande cobra em relevo na tampa, todos se levantaram e conjuraram lírios brancos que eram depositados sobre o esquife, sendo recolhidos por Emilia Bullstrode, quando chegaram ao pedestal, depositaram cuidadosamente o caixão no suporte e sentaram-se na segunda fileira, um buxo muito idoso se levantou e foi discursar, as palavras ouvidas eram sobre honra, coragem, lealdade, determinação e paz, quando terminou o discurso, Emilia Bullstrode com um feitiço arrumou os lírios sobre a tampa do esquife que desceu lentamente, as pessoas permaneceram sentadas esperando a saídas dos que estavam sentados à frente, quando o grupo que estava sentado com o Ministro se aproximou Gina sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Esses são os filhos da professora McGonagall Ártemis e Apolo, o menino menor é o Kevin filho do Apolo e o maior é o Klaus.

Aquele que foi torturado por voldemort? – Gina confirmou e Harry olhou para o menino que ela indicara, ele era alto e magro, cabelos castanhos escuro bem cortados, trajava um elegante terno preto, mas o que chamou atenção de Harry eram os olhos um azul claro e puro, ele estava ao lado de um casal que eram uma versão mais nova da McGonagall, com exceção dos olhos da senhora serem mais claros e o formato do nariz e da boca do senhor.

Sirius que vinha logo atrás com Lupin e Tonks quando chegou na fileira que Harry estava parou e os chamou para irem com ele, mal Harry e Gina se encaixaram no espaço um bruxo gordo reclamou e eles seguiram deixando os gêmeos, Neville e Luna para trás, as pessoas formavam grupos pelo gramado e conversavam. Gina perguntou a Sirius olhando ao redor.

Cadê a Sarah?

Ficou lá na frente, as gêmeas do Apolo não estão aceitando bem a mudança dela. – respondeu os conduzindo onde estavam os McGonagall's, Gina os cumprimentou e os apresentou a Harry, Ártemis chamou os meninos que estavam um pouco afastados, Kevin mostrava a vista do vilarejo que tinham dali para Klaus, assim que chegaram ela falou.

Klaus, esse é o Harry Potter. – falou de maneira calma e carinhosa. O rapaz olhou para ele com os olhos admirados sorriu estendendo a mão, e falou pausadamente e com dificuldade.

Obrigado, por salvar o mundo e matar o homem mau. – os olhos dele estavam marejados e a voz sincera – muito obrigado, agora não tenho mais pesadelos com ele, finalmente acabou.

Neste momento chegavam no grupo Molly, os gêmeos, Neville e a avó, todos se emocionaram com a cena.

De nada Klaus! Se você tiver problemas na Alemanha com homens maus é só me chamar ok? – respondeu apertando forte a mão do menino, ele nem sabia o que falar, essas palavras atingiram Harry com muita força, fora o melhor e mais sincero cumprimento que recebera, ele estava certo acabou e todas as vitimas inocentes de Voldemort teriam paz.

Ok, te mando uma coruja. - o jovem respondeu divertido.

Harry ele ficou tão feliz em saber que iria te conhecer hoje, quase nem dormiu. – falou Ártemis emocionada – seria te pedir muito para contar os momentos emocionantes da batalha para ele?

De forma nenhuma. É um prazer. – Harry falou sincero.

Isso vamos para praça ter uma conversa de homens. - Falou Fred carinhoso

Temos tanta coisa para te contar e muitas novidades. - Jorge já foi passando o braço no ombro do menino e foi andando.

Gi, você se importa? – perguntou Harry.

Não! Vai lá ter a conversa de homem. – disse sincera e divertida.

Harry já estava tinha dado uns passos quando parou e olhou para trás, vendo que Neville e Kevin estavam parados chamou.

Vamos Neville!

Eu? – perguntou inseguro o garoto.

Lógico, não teríamos a vitória se não fosse por você. – falou sério

Vem Kevin vamos lá. – falou Neville pegando a mão do garoto loiro de olhos escuros que tinha mais ou menos 12 anos. Que olhou para o pai esse assentiu e os três seguiram juntos até a praça onde os gêmeos já conversavam com Klaus que ria, do que eles contavam.

Como o Klaus esta melhor. Ele esta falando e tão bem, o olhar não está mais vazio. – Augusta estava emocionada.

É, a melhora dele esse ano foi incrível, ele esta como um menino de dez anos, e já esta estudando. – disse orgulhosa – resultado do tratamento desenvolvido pela Sarah, ela vai implementar esse tratamento no St Mungus esse ano. – a voz era carinhosa – quem sabe teu filho e tua nora não melhoram também.

Vocês me dão licença, vou lá falar com a Sarah. – falou Gina, indo para a primeira fileira de cadeiras onde viu uma cena cômica, Sarah ajoelhada no chão na frente de duas cadeiras, onde estavam sentadas com braços cruzados, um bico e feições bravas as gêmeas que quando viram Gina falaram juntas.

Oi Gi. – falaram juntas dando um pequeno sorriso

Oi lindas, o que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta, olhou para Sarah que revirou os olhos e suspirou.

A nossa prima mais favorita do mundo – disse Paty com exagero nas palavras, mas muito sincera.

Que cuida da gente desde que nascemos e sempre ficamos juntas – completou Taty, também sincera.

Vai nos abandonar, sozinhas na Alemanha – falaram juntas. Com lágrimas nos olhos.

Nossa que exagero meninas – falou Gina divertida conhecia aquela duas muito bem, e sabia que estavam só torturando a Sarah, não que não fosse verdade, que elas amavam a prima, ou que estavam sempre juntas, pois pareciam mais três irmãs, mas abandonadas e sozinhas já era demais, elas sempre eram maduras, mas quando queriam algo sabiam insistir como ninguém. – vocês não vão ficar com os seus pais e ainda tem a tia e o Klaus?

Não é a mesma coisa. - Reclamaram juntas.

Não mesmo, mamãe e papai nunca estão em casa. – falou Paty decidida.

E quando estão, só dão atenção para os menores. – a voz de Taty era seria.

E lá não tem livros interessantes. – enumeraram juntas

Nem plantas exóticas. – continuou Taty

Nem poções maravilhosas. – falou Paty olhando para cima e fazendo uma carinha linda.

E a mamãe não deixa a gente ajudá-la a fazer poções nem nos ensina magias. – reclamou Taty, elas detestavam ser tratadas como bebês ou serem superprotegidas.

E a tia e o Klaus só ficam na escola. – Paty falou com voz que quem encerra a questão.

Por favor, Sarah, volta para casa! – pediram juntas. Enquanto Sarah se levantava muito seria.

Já falaram tudo que queriam? – elas afirmaram com a cabeça e ela continuou – eu ouvi vocês e sei que vai ser difícil ficarmos longe. Ou vocês pensam que para mim será mais fácil?

Não – disseram envergonhadas

O motivo maior da minha mudança são justamente vocês duas – elas olharam intrigadas – em setembro vocês não vão entrar em Hogwarts? - Elas afirmaram – então, assim estaremos juntas na escola e quando tiver a minha casa vocês poderão passar alguns dias das férias e feriados lá, nos três juntas, e o melhor bem longe o pai e da mãe de vocês. Não é melhor assim?

Hunhum - responderam juntas.

Eu já sabia que era por isso – falou Paty num tom sábio.

Eu não! Achei que fosse por causa do Carlinhos. – falou Taty num tom romântico, achava lindo os dois juntos.

Vocês são casar logo? – perguntaram juntas e continuaram.

Quando ele pediu para o papai ele falou que iriam anunciar depois da guerra. – disse Paty pensativa.

Agora que a guerra acabou não vão demorar muito não é? – concluiu Taty sonhadora.

Meninas não posso falar esse assunto com vocês. – disse muito seria, elas não sabiam ainda da briga nem da gravidez, se ela como adulta não entendia nada, como explicaria tudo isso para duas meninas de dez anos? Vendo que elas abriam a boca para falar cortou decidida – assim que puderem saber, contarei. Agora vão pedir ao pai de vocês se podemos ir ao beco diagonal, para passear e tomar um sorvete. – elas se levantaram com um sorriso e foram correndo onde os adultos estavam.

Elas ainda não sabem? – perguntou Gina que se sentava acompanhada por Sarah.

Não nem da briga e nem do neném. – falou Sarah acariciando a pequena barriga que era disfarçada pelas pregas do vestido preto que usava, - nem eu entendo ainda o que aconteceu – falou triste.

Eu sei, mas tenho algo para te contar que talvez te ajude a entender. – disse Gina carinhosa

O que é Gina?

Aqui não é a hora nem o lugar para isso.

Você falou igual ao Sirius. – sorriu triste - ele falou de um almoço, combinei com ele de ser na quarta-feira, amanhã estou muito ocupada, se para você e para o Harry não tiver problemas?

Creio que não, vou falar com o Harry, e te mando uma coruja. – falou Gina calma e pediu – será que posso passar a mão no meu sobrinho?

Ou sobrinha – falou rindo – claro que pode. Gina passou carinhosamente a mão na barriga da amiga e falou.

Nossa esta enorme! O vestido esconde muito bem! – ela estava admirada e alegre. – como o Carlinhos não percebeu?

Sentada ela fica grande mesmo, mas ela está maior que o normal para 13 semanas. - Falou admirando carinhosamente a sua barriga ser acariciada por Gina e continuou - Por sorte teu irmão é meio desligado, depois em casa pode ter pensado no motivo de algumas mudanças, os seios, quadril, até barriga, mas acho que ainda não ligou os fatos. – disse esperançosa, e perguntou curiosa – então ele contou do nosso desastroso encontro?

Ele falou por alto que te viu em Hogwarts, por que no jantar o Rony e a Mione falaram de você, daí a mamãe perguntou para ele, mais não falou nada além de – É eu vi ela por lá sim. – imitou a voz grossa do irmão, mas pensou um pouco e perguntou – não me diz que vocês brigaram?

Brigamos na frente do Ministro, do Andreiev e da vovó, que já tinha me dado uma bronca por estar grávida, - vendo as feições admiradas de Gina continuou – eu nem contei nada, mas seria difícil ela não perceber.

Meu Merlim Sarah você já tinha passado mal um pouco antes, meu irmão também é um poço de sensibilidade. – falou Gina preocupada – a Mione contou quando fomos dormir, ela colocou um abaffiato no meu quarto e me entregou o teu bilhete, e eu contei tudo. – disse sincera - Ela não se conforma com a situação.

A Mione é esperta, ela percebeu a gravidez antes que eu passasse mal. – disse com um tom de orgulho, para ela as mulheres tinham que ser inteligentes e independentes. – Não fale assim dele Gi, o Carlinhos não me viu passar mal e nem sabe da história. – a voz dela era severa.

Sempre defendendo ele não é? – a voz de Gina era triste – sinto tanto que estejam separados.

Eu sei Gi, eu também, dói muito lembrar de tudo. – Sarah limpou uma lagrima olhou para trás e viu as gêmeas se despedindo do grupo e falou para Gina. – ele não está melhor. – vendo a expressão interrogativa de Gina completou – na noite que cheguei, fiquei no hotel em Londres, mas não resisti, fui para o jardim e aparatei nos portões de Hogwarts, me transformei na minha forma animaga, e fiquei escondida no jardim, vi quando ele saiu, tarde da noite, e ele estava chorando, quando ele me percebeu eu me escondi e depois que ele foi para a floresta fui embora. Não queria encontrá-lo tão cedo, mas as coisas parecem não correr como queremos. Mas termino de te contar no almoço, as meninas vem vindo.

Tudo bem. – falou Gina curiosa e brincou – eu te deixo curiosa e você também, ok eu mereço. – a voz dela era muito brincalhona queria afastar a tristeza das feições da amiga, olharam para trás e Molly e Augusta acenaram Sarah respondeu o aceno e Gina perguntou. – você não vai cumprimentar a mamãe?

Não, Gi! Se ela souber muito tempo antes do Carlinhos à vida dele vai virar um inferno, e conhecendo a madrinha assim que ela me vir de perto vai descobrir, apesar de tudo ele não merece isso. – falou muito seria, não agüentava mais a situação de se esconder. – diga para ela que me desculpo, mas as gêmeas estavam impacientes.

Você tem razão, eu falo isso para ela pode deixar.

Mudando radicalmente de assunto. Quer disser que você e o Harry estão juntos?

Estamos, nossa parece um sonho, ele é tão carinhoso e preocupado comigo.

Isso é ótimo Gi, vocês merecem.

Obrigada! Estou tão feliz, Sarah. – disse Gina sonhadora – finalmente entendi o que você me falou de magia dos sonhos, que quando desejamos algo com todo o coração por mais impossível que pareça, ele tem tudo para ser realizado.

Essa sempre foi à magia motivadora da minha vida. – antes que falasse mais algo foi interrompida pela chegada alegre das meninas que estavam discutindo o assunto favorito delas, Hogwarts e como deveria ser a torre da Grifinória. Assim que viram que estavam perto da prima, ficaram quietas e falaram.

Papai disse que podemos ir, mas nossa a chave de portal é as oito e meia – falou Paty no tom adulto costumeiro.

E que já são quase seis horas, se não formos logo, não vamos aproveitar nadinha, já que temos que estar no ministério antes das oito. – disse Taty no mesmo tom da irmã.

Eu não falei? – disse Sarah muito bem humorada indo se despedir de Gina com um abraço e falou no ouvido dessa. - Cuida bem dele para mim. - Pediu com muito amor na voz

Cuido sim fica tranqüila. – Gina falou carinhosa no ouvido da amiga e pediu também – e você cuide bem deste nosso neném.

[navy] [b]

Pode deixar Gi. - Sarah respondeu enquanto se afastavam com um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Pegou a mão das gêmeas e desaparatou para o beco diagonal.

Gina olhou triste para o local onde a amiga havia sumido, era obvio que por mais que eles tentassem esse amor nunca iria acabar. Queria muito vê-los juntos e felizes. Com esses pensamentos andou até onde estava a sua mãe, assim que chegou Apolo perguntou.

As meninas estavam impacientes não é? – ele sorria, pois conhecia muito bem as filhas.

Muito – ela falou agradecida por ele falar isso, assim seria mais fácil encobrir a indelicadeza que Sarah fora forçada a fazer – Sarah pede desculpas ela queria vir cumprimentar vocês, mas eu queria contar umas coisas para ela depois as meninas estavam impacientes. – falou num tom divertido.

Queria tanto abraçar a minha afilhada, estou com muita saudade dela, - Molly estava um pouco decepcionada – pensei que estava me evitando e que esta envergonhada, por ela e o Carlinhos terem rompido o namoro, mas acho que me enganei. – disse pensativa. Os presentes que sabiam da história evitaram trocar olhares.

Que nada mamãe, ela até desmarcou um compromisso e nos convidou para almoçar. – disse Gina que se lembrara de algo importante, e para não deixar Sarah mal com a Molly tinha que torcer para dar certo. – Ela esta com a agenda lotada essa semana, e me perguntou qual dia seria melhor, eu disse que na quarta-feira seria perfeito. – ela estava com uma voz e um olhar inocente.

Gina! Como você combina algo justo no dia que Gui e Fleur marcaram um almoço lá em casa! – ralhou severa.

Ai! É mesmo mamãe. – disse com uma cara de preocupada, mas por dentro gritando YES. - Como fui me esquecer. – deu um tapa na testa - Mas mando uma coruja desmarcando com a Sarah. Ela vai ficar triste, mas vai entender.

Negativo Ginevra, você e o Harry iram neste almoço e eu fico com as visitas em casa. – falou muito decidida. – Pedirei para Carlinhos acompanhar vocês.

[navy] [b]

O Carlinhos mamãe? - falou arqueando as sobrancelhas, - acho que isso não daria muito certo, eles brigaram feio quando se viram em Hogwarts. – estava radiante por dentro, o plano deu certinho. Só esperava que Sirius entendesse.

Foi sim Molly se Andreiev não interviesse, não sei como acabaria, eles já estavam com a mão nas varinhas. – contou McGonagall.

Essa história esta cada vez pior. – falou com os olhos arregalados. – tenho que ter uma conversa seria com esse menino. Mas quem poderá ir com vocês?

Eu vou - falou Sirius com um sorriso discreto – quero mesmo passar mais tempo com o Harry, e Sarah havia comento que iria marcar um almoço com vocês e depois me avisaria à data certa para ir também.

Ótimo, assim está perfeito. – falou Molly, não percebendo que fizera exatamente como Gina queria.

Aos poucos todos iam embora, o grupo formado pelos McGonagall, Sirius, os Lupin, Gina, Molly, Andrômeda e Augusta, caminharam sem pressa até a praça onde estavam os meninos iam conversando coisas sobre o tempo deles em Hogwarts, matando a saudade dos amigos que ali estavam reunidos, Molly e Ártemis apesar de aborrecidas com a separação dos filhos eram muito amigas e nada estragaria essa amizade. De longe viram o grupo animado, davam risadas altas, não que o dia fosse para isso, mas o assunto que os gêmeos estavam falando era hilário, e não tinha como não rir, o que era bom, já que a tristeza devia fazer parte do passado, dali para frente era só alegria e novas emoções.

Assim que os adultos se aproximaram eles ficaram quietos, já que o assunto faria os pais ficarem muito irritados. Papos de homem falando de mulheres. Algumas aventuras amorosas dos gêmeos Weasley.

Estão se divertindo? – disse Ártemis carinhosa.

Muito mamãe. – respondeu Klaus e disse orgulhoso – Arrumei um emprego!

Um emprego! – perguntou admirada – Com quem?

Com os gêmeos. – a voz dele trasbordava carinho.

Ele será o representante da nossa loja na Alemanha. - Disse Fred.

[navy] [b]

O serviço é fácil – esclareceu Jorge vendo o olhar intrigado de Ártemis – ele distribuirá os formulários de pedidos, depois nos manda por coruja assim que recebermos lhe enviamos os produtos com a nossa coruja de entrega, que é como a do profeta diário recebe a quantia certa e todos os produtos que forem para a Alemanha ele recebe uma comissão de 15%.

Uma idéia muito boa meninos. - elogiou Molly emocionada com a sensibilidade dos filhos.

Harry havia se levantado e ido para o lado de Gina pegou a sua mão e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Vem comigo.

Mãe! Vou ali com o Harry e já volto. – falou acompanhado o moreno. Perguntou – aonde você vai me levar?

Tem dois lugares que quero ir com você. – respondeu misterioso. Passou o baço no seu ombro e ela fez o mesmo na sua cintura e ele a acompanhou até o chalé de seus pais, ele tocou nos portões como fizera na noite de natal com Hermione, e a placa surgiu, eles leram as mensagens ali deixadas, Harry sorriu ao constar que tinham novas.

Esse chalé deveria ser lindo antes da explosão. – falou Gina emocionada.

Deveria ser sim. – falou Harry também emocionado. – quero falar com Sirius para o reconstruímos, assim quando nos casarmos teremos onde morar.- disse sonhador. - Lógico se você quiser morar aqui. – a olhou nos olhos esperançoso.

Claro que eu quero! – ela estava surpresa com o que ele falou, se ela compreendeu direito ele praticamente a pediu em casamento, sentiu uma alegria imensa. – A cidade é linda, ótima para se constituir uma família.

Sério Gi? Você quer mesmo? – os olhos dele estavam marejados ela afirmou com a cabeça, ele a abraçou forte e sussurrou no seu ouvido. - Obrigado amor.

Antes Gina pudesse responder sentiu o desconforto da aparatação, quando tocou o solo percebeu que estava na área antiga do cemitério na frente de um tumulo de mármore como o de Dumbledore. Quando leu os nomes uma onda de emoção varreu seu corpo, era o tumulo dos pais de Harry.

[navy] [b]

Gi, quando vim aqui no Natal, e vi pela primeira vez onde meus pais estavam descansando, senti muitas coisas, dor, revolta e não vou te negar que senti raiva e que também fui egoísta. - Ele percebeu o olhar dela e explicou. - Eu não entendia a magnitude do sacrifício deles, queria tê-los comigo ou estar com eles, porque na época tudo parecia perdido e sem esperanças, eu tinha perdido tudo o que me dava forças para viver, as únicas coisas que ainda me mantinham em pé eram a amizade de Hermione e a certeza que somente eu poderia acabar com os dias de terror que estávamos vivendo e assim te dar segurança. – Gina o olhava com carinho, e lágrimas corriam pelas faces dos dois, Harry respirou fundo e continuou ele precisava desabafar para as três pessoas mais importantes da vida dele. - quando fui para a floresta, decidido a morrer pelos que eu amava, te vi no gramado, e neste momento compreendi o sacrifício dos meus pais, para o bem de quem amamos vale a pena morrer. Vale a pena se sacrificar para dar um mundo melhor a quem amamos. - Olhou Gina nos olhos acariciou seus cabelos. – Gi obrigado por me esperar. Eu te amo!

Harry! Espero por você desde que ouvi teu nome pela primeira vez. – disse sincera. - Eu te amo muito também. – se abraçaram e trocaram um beijo carinhoso. Assim que separaram os lábios Harry manteve um barco na cintura dela ficou de frente para o tumulo dos pais e falou

Pai e mãe! Vim aqui hoje agradecer a vocês por terem me dado a chance de viver. E também lhes apresentar a minha ruivinha; pai temos o mesmo bom gosto para mulheres. - disse sorrindo, com um movimento da varinha conjurou uma coroa com rosas brancas e lírios cor de rosa depositou sobre o tumulo e saiu andando com Gina até a praça foram em silencio, mas sorrindo com o coração em paz, quando chegaram se reuniram ao grupo e foram envolvidos pela alegria que emanava dos presentes.

[navy] [b]

A conversa estava tão boa que quando perceberam já eram oito horas da noite. Os McGonagall se despediram, Ártemis prometendo que iria visitar Molly nas férias, Sirius combinou um jantar com Harry e Gina para noite seguinte na casa de Lupin, o que Tonks achou ótimo, pois tinham que decidir os detalhes do batizado de Teddy. E assim todos foram embora apesar do motivo da reunião ter sido triste, eles estavam confortados e felizes, pois sabiam que por mais que Snape fosse frio, ele reconhecia e admirava o valor da amizade. Harry descobrira que Ártemis fora professora de Herbologia dos seus pais em Hogwarts, e algumas traquinagens da juventude do Srº e da Srª Weasley, que fizeram a alegria dos gêmeos que ainda perturbavam Molly quando chegaram em casa e enquanto ela preparava uma sopa de ervilhas com bacon para o jantar.

Molly e Gina estavam lavando a louça e arrumando a cozinha quando Molly falou, como quem não quer nada.

Gina eu não sei o que você esta me escondendo com relação à Sarah e ao Carlinhos, mas saiba que eu não nasci ontem e tenho muito mais experiência de vida que você. – Gina olhava com interesse o prato que estava secando não conseguindo encarar a mãe. – eu percebi todo o teu joguinho hoje.

Mamãe me desculpa, mas não posso te contar o que sei – disse olhando a mãe com a voz firme e seria - eu prometi para a Sarah.

Eu não vou forçar nada nem de você e nem do teu irmão. – a voz dela era sincera – e também não estou zangada com vocês. Mas que eu vou descobrir a verdade, ah isso eu vou.

Mamãe te garanto no máximo semana que vem a senhora vai saber. – falou decidida. E antes que continuasse Harry entrou na cozinha.

Gi! Eu vou subir, quero escrever para o Rony antes de dormir.

Tudo bem meu amor, se a mamãe me liberar também vou subir queria escrever uma para Mione, assim a Edwiges pode levar as duas. – disse na esperança de ficar um pouco sozinha com Harry.

[navy] [b]

Bem vamos todos subir, eu tenho que arrumar a cama para o teu pai dormir e aproveito e escrevo algo para o Rony também, assim que terminar, pego a sua carta Gina e levo para você Harry. – falou dando um aceno na varinha e as louças se guardaram e um pano secou a pia.

Subiram as escadas quando chegaram no andar do quarto da Molly ela falou:

Gina daqui a quinze minutos eu vou ir pegar pergaminho no teu quarto, espero não achar um certo garoto de óculos por lá. – a voz dela era muito divertida.

Obrigada senhora Weasley. – falou Harry envergonhado.

Harry e Gina subiram as escadas quase correndo, quando chegaram na porta do quarto de Gina, Harry a imprensou contra a madeira e colou seus corpos e grudou suas bocas num beijo exigente e apaixonado, Gina sentia-se dominada pela paixão se corpo tremia, as não obedeciam sai mente e passeavam pelas costas de Harry e sentia as mãos dele nas suas, quando ele a beijava assim ela sentia a sua intimidade pulsar e a umidade aumentar, principalmente porque sentia o membro dele firme e pulsante contra o corpo dela, ele estava de moletom o que permitia a ela senti-lo ainda melhor. Quando se separaram estavam ofegantes e com os lábios vermelhos, Gina acariciou o membro dele sobre o tecido da calça, o que fez ele gemer baixinho, enquanto fazia o carinho falou sedutoramente.

Boa noite amor. Sonhe comigo.

E tem como não sonhar? – disse apaixonado – boa noite amor. – falou dando um selinho delicado e sussurrou no ouvido dela – sua doida, se a tua mãe te pega fazendo isso, sou um bruxo morto.

Desculpa amor não resisti. – mordeu o lábio inferior o que deixou Harry mais acesso.

Gina me deixe subir, vou ter que me aliviar antes de escrever para o teu irmão e tua mãe já deve estar subindo. – se aproximou dela e a beijou novamente, e foi pelas escadas para o banheiro o mais rápido possível.

[navy] [b]

Ela ficou acompanhando ele com o olhar, não entendia o que acontecia, quando estavam juntos ela perdia a noção do perigo, achava o máximo como mexia com ele, lembrava da época que namoraram em Hogwarts e sempre fora assim com ele, muito intenso e sem os tabus impostos pelos puritanos, completamente diferente dos outros namorados que teve, com eles era fácil impor limites, já com Harry ela não conseguia, por que com ele o desejo era recíproco, ela ansiava pelas caricias e pelos avanços dele com cada um era uma nova descoberta, Harry estava com o corpo cada vez mais definido e bonito. Sabia que era amada na mesma intensidade e isso lhe dava muita confiança nele, apesar dos seus dezesseis anos sabia que com Harry seria para sempre, e que quando fosse a hora poderia se entregar sem medo. Coisa que nunca sentira antes. Mas ela teria que começar a se controlar, pois estava ficando cada vez mais arriscado serem pegos, ainda mais com seus irmãos quase sempre na toca. Entrou no quarto colocou uma camisola branca e foi escrever para Mione. Guardaria a lembrança do que aconteceu naquela manhã para seu momento de intimidade antes de dormir.

[navy] [b]

Harry chegou no quarto só de roupão, cabelo molhado e com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto vestia o pijama pensava em como Gina mexia com ele e agora que ele não tinha outras preocupações, bastava um beijo para ele ficar com muito desejo precisava urgente descobrir como esconder isso, pois agora que estavam juntos na toca era embaraçoso, lembrava com saudade das escapadas deles em Hogwarts escondidos com a capa da invisibilidade, seu sorriso se ampliou quando lembrou que numa destas escapadas, um pouco antes do ataque a escola, ele numa brincadeira boba perdera uma aposta para Gina e ela como pagamento queria ver como ele era na intimidade, lógico não fora como nesta manhã, pois estavam numa passagem secreta do castelo e Rony logo faria a ronda de monitor e Harry sabia que ele iria verificar todas as passagens usando o feitiço Homenum Reveliose eles não estivem na sala comunal logo, mas a carinha dela naquela noite fora linda. O que ele estranhou quando Rony contou a reação da Mione foi que a Gi não se assustou com o seu "amigo". Sentou-se na escrivaninha de Rony, afastou esses pensamentos e começou a escrever, contando os fatos do dia, o que Harry não sabia era que quase do outro lado do mundo um ruivo muito agitado, também lhe escrevia.

[navy] [b]

Rony estranhava tudo naquele país, primeiro fora o horário, pois saíram as oito e vinte da manhã de Londres e chegaram ali as cinco e trinta oito da tarde, não que a viajem durara todo esse tempo, ela durou apenas dezoito minutos isso se devia ao tal fuso horário, o clima fora outro problema quando chegaram estava um calor agradável com o chegar da noite ficou cada vez mais frio, agora já era a manhã de terça, para dormir ele e Hermione fizeram uso da poção do sono, o céu que ele via da janela estava um azul lindo, mas se arrependeu quando abriu a janela, pois entrou um vento muito gelado. O quarto era cheio de coisas trouxas, algumas ele sabia usar, pois quando foi no apartamento de Carlinhos, uns anos atrás, ele o ensinou como usar o controle remoto da tv, do som e do dvd, ele não atreveu a chegar perto do computador que tinha ali, o rapaz que o trouxe até o quarto lhe falou que ele podia usar a vontade, mas ele não entendia como se usava aquelas letras presas num retângulo, o telefone, Carlinhos também o ensinara a usar, e principalmente lhe explicou que não era necessário gritar, ele quando via essas tecnologias trouxas se sentia um lerdo, mas o que o irmão lhe falou antes de sair o fez pensar muito, e agora que estava com Mione ele tinha que aprender essas coisas, senão como viveria no mundo dela? Não queria fazê-la passar vergonha toda vez que seus parentes trouxas fossem a casa deles ou quando eles fossem visitar os parentes dela. Estava decidido conversaria com o irmão e pediria a sua ajuda.

Pegou a pena e o pergaminho e começou a escrever para Harry, queria fazer isso antes do café da manhã, começou a se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu no curto espaço de tempo que tiveram no dia anterior.

[i] [navy] Flashback

A chave de portal os levou direto para a sede do ministério da magia da Austrália, Eles chegaram direto no jardim que tinha nos fundos do prédio, ali diferente da Grã Bretanha, os bruxos e trouxas conviviam em total harmonia, como lhes explicou Gabriela Hoover, uma estagiaria de longos cabelos cacheados castanho escuro, não muito alta, de olhos pretos e rosto meigo, que fora responsável por auxiliá-los em sua estadia na Austrália, ela os levou por um breve passeio pelo ministério, enquanto seus documentos eram verificados e as autorizações emitidas, contou um pouco da história do país, que foi colonizado por ingleses e que em sua maioria eram bruxos, mas como ali não houve problemas de interação com os trouxas eles não se escondiam tanto como na Inglaterra, tanto que os prédios importantes bruxos ficavam bem a vista dos trouxas, o ministério, por exemplo, estava localizado num dos maiores arranha-céus da cidade. Gabriela os mostrou os diversos andares do ministério que era muito luxuoso, explicando os detalhes mais importantes, até chegarem à cobertura, onde tinha um local de pouso de vassouras, o local para guardá-las, um restaurante e um mirante, ela os levou até o mirante para mostrar a vista da cidade, mas Hermione não quis ir até a sacada assim foram somente Rony e Gabriela.

Hermione não gostou nem um pouco da situação, percebeu os olhares que a morena dava para o ruivo, mas a moça se portou com muito respeito e atenção, logo voltaram e ela solicita mostrou os mesmos pontos turísticos para Hermione, e foi com eles tomar um lanche já que eram quase seis da tarde, onde numa conversa mais informal contou que estava para casar no sábado e se eles ainda estivessem na cidade seriam muito bem vindos no seu casamento. O que fez Hermione se sentir culpada por ter julgado mal a moça, quem não olharia para Rony? Ele estava muito elegante e charmoso, e a cada dia mais lindo.

[navy] [i]

Quando terminaram voltaram para o setor de legalização de bruxos do exterior, e tudo já estava pronto, então Gabriela os levou até a lareira, se despediu, e eles foram para o hotel, chegaram na área em que fica a residência dos Yates, que esperavam por eles. Os Yates eram um casal idoso e de feições bondosas, seus nomes eram Mathews e Milleny. Depois dos tradicionais cumprimentos e breves palavras seguiram para a recepção do hotel, durante o curto percurso Rony percebeu a mudança de Hermione ela estava cada vez mais tensa e nervosa, respirava fundo e repetias palavras inaudíveis, Rony soltou a mão dela e passou seu braço pela cintura, e a trouxe para perto, o que pareceu acalmá-la um pouco. Enquanto a Srª Yates fazia o cadastro deles o Srº Yates foi chamar os pais de Hermione, e assim que voltou apresentou-os ao jovem casal, Hermione conteve as lágrimas, seus pais a olharam como se fossem estranhos.

Mônica e Wendell Wilkins quero lhes apresentar Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley. – disse o Srº Yates animado.

Weasley? Você é parente do Carlinhos Weasley? - Perguntou o pai de Hermione.

Ele é meu irmão – falou Rony, a situação era muito estranha.

Ele e a namorada estiveram aqui no inicio do ano. Logo depois de uma tentativa de assalto. – disse pensativo e continuou – Ótimas pessoas, o pedido de casamento que ele fez para ela foi um dos mais românticos que já vi. – a voz dele era sonhadora.

Rony arregalou os olhos, ele não sabia disso, o irmão estava noivo, isso agrava a situação e o deixou mais curioso em saber o motivo do rompimento.

[navy] [i]

Deixe de ser indiscreto Wendell – ralhou à mãe de Hermione, e falou. - Hermione é um lindo nome até hoje não sei porque não dei esse nome a Allison. – falou pensativa, não notando os olhos marejados de Hermione. – a Allison é nossa filha, tem quatro anos, e se encantou com o teu irmão e a noiva, quase não os deixava sozinhos. – disse muito divertida e olhou bem para Hermione dizendo – Você se parece muito com a minha filha. Vocês irão conhecê-la, daqui a pouco ela chega da escola.

A Sarah e o Carlinhos exercem esse fascínio nas crianças mesmo. – respondeu Rony divertido.

Por que vocês não acompanham o jovem casal até a sala de espera especial, enquanto termino o cadastro deles, assim vocês podem conversar? – sugeriu Milleny.

Boa idéia – respondeu um animado Srº Granger. Que chegou perto de Rony e falou em seu ouvido – se você veio superar teu irmão, vai ser difícil, mas tenho umas idéias ótimas. – o que deixou Rony vermelho ele deu uma risadinha se afastou do garoto e disse para a esposa. – Mônica você tem a sensação de já conhecê-los?

Antes que ela pudesse responder foram interrompidos por sons de passos apressados e gritinhos de uma voz meiga.

Tio Carlinhos ... tio Carlinhos vocês vieram me visitar. Cadê a tia Sarah? – uma versão em miniatura quase idêntica de Hermione, vinha correndo quando Rony se virou ela já estava bem perto e parou abruptamente olhou bem para ele cruzou os braços fez uma cara de decepcionada e falou. – você não é o tio Carlinhos, mas é muito parecido, por favor, me perdoe o engano. – falou muito envergonhada.

Não tem problema. - Falou Rony de abaixando para ficar na altura da menina e com a voz muito carinhosa – Ele é meu irmão. – os olhos da menina brilharam em entendimento, Rony sorriu, pois era idêntico ao de Hermione. – Pode me chamar de tio Rony. – estendeu a mão para a menina e ela apertou e falou.

[navy] [i]

Meu nome é Allison, mas pode me chamar de Alli. – a voz dela era muito alegre e perguntou para Rony. - Quem é essa moça bonita que esta com você? Ela tem cara de inteligente!

Esta é a minha namorada. Hermione Granger

Muito prazer Allison – Mione também se abaixou para falar com ela com a voz muito carinhosa. – pode me chamar de tia Mione.

Tia Mione a Srtª também pode me chamar de Alli. – abraçou e beijou Hermione com carinho. Quando a soltou correu para o colo da mãe contanto. – Mamãe a senhora não sabe o que aconteceu hoje!

O que Allison? - Perguntou a Srª Granger pegando a pequena no colo.

Sabe a Violet, a menina mais bonita e a mais burra da minha sala? – perguntou com a voz seria.

Allison não devemos falar assim das pessoas. – ralhou.

Desculpa mamãe, mas é a verdade, a senhora sabe que é não é? – como a mãe afirmou com a cabeça ela continuou – então ela me chamou de cabelo de palha, sabe tudo irritante e disse que eu ia ficar vesga de tanto ler. Mas ela falou alto, daí todo mundo da sala riu de mim. Eu fiquei com raiva e desejei que ela ficasse com a cara, não com o rosto – corrigiu vendo as feições contrariadas da mãe. – cheio de verrugas e daí ela começo a coçar a ca... o rosto e ficou cheia de bolas a professora falou que devia ser alergia. Mamãe ela ficou tão feia e estranha.

Rony trocou um olhar significativo com Hermione.

Realmente deve ter sido alergia. – colocou um ponto final Milleny – agora, por favor, acompanhem os hospedes. – ela sabia que Hermione tinha pressa em trazer os pais de volta. Ela se sentia triste, pois havia se afeiçoada muito aos Granger's, mas sempre soube que esse dia chegaria.

Sim, desculpem, por favor, nos acompanhem. – o Srº Granger assumiu um tom profissional.

Os guiou até uma sala que tinha dois sofás e algumas poltronas, os pais e a irmã de Hermione sentaram num sofá que ficava de frente para as poltronas onde sentaram Rony e Hermione, que rapidamente lançou um feitiço não verbal que fez os três dormirem então ela se aproximou da família e reverteu o feitiço da memória.

E os acordou ansiosa para saber se o feitiço havia funcionado. Nunca sentira tanta dor como a de não ser reconhecida pelos pais e pela irmã.

Quando eles acordaram a cena foi muito emocionante, eles estavam confusos, não entendendo por que a filha os abraça e beijava chorando tanto. Ela estava muito diferente desde a última vez que a viram, o que para eles parecia ter sido a minutos atrás e não quase um ano. Quando Hermione e Rony contaram tudo que aconteceu Elisabeth, Jack e a pequena Hellen, estavam horrorizados e perplexos com a atitude tomada por Hermione e pela aventura vivida pelo trio, então com mais um feitiço Hermione devolveu as lembranças dos meses passados na Austrália, assim quando a srª Yates lhes trouxe um chá, a emoção foi forte novamente.

Ela havia convivido com eles como se fossem filhos se afeiçoou muito a família Granger, e Elisabeth que era órfã desde a juventude sentia uma grande carinho pelos Yates, o jantar foi uma festa, com muitas historias a serem contatadas. A pequena Hellen queria que seu nome continuasse sendo Allison, então Rony prometeu sempre a chamar de Alli, e ela continuou a chamá-lo de tio, o que a deixou mais feliz foi saber que o Carlinhos e a Sarah estavam na Inglaterra.

Os pais eram só carinhos e atenções com Hermione, Rony estava feliz com isso, mas ele ficou de lado por mais que participasse da conversa, ali a estrela era ela, e ela estava ainda mais linda com aquele sorriso radiante nos lábios os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Ficaram acordados e conversando até tarde, eles teriam que ficar até a próxima semana para resolver a situação trabalhista dos pais da Mione, o apartamento dos Granger's no hotel era pequeno, assim Hermione e Rony ficaram mesmo em quartos do hotel, a irmã da Mione dormiu com ela. Rony tomou a poção e logo dormiu.

Fim do flashback.

Rony colocou o ponto final na carta que escrevia para Harry e já ouviu uma batida na porta ele mandou entrar e ali estava a sua Hermione linda num vestido rosa claro e a Hellen num vestido da mesma cor, elas entraram, Rony e Mione trocaram um beijo leve e desceram para tomar o café, quem os visse pensaria se tratar de uma jovem família, Rony tinha um braço passado na cintura de Hermione e no outro a irmãzinha dela. Quando chegaram na recepção do hotel o Srº Yates, pegou a carta dele e as duas que Hermione escrevera e disse que mandaria pela coruja de Sarah. Seguiram para o restaurante.

Quando chegaram no restaurante os pais da Mione estavam sentados esperando por eles, ele soltou a namorada cumprimentou todos, entregou Hellen para o pai e antes de sentar falou.

Srº e Srª Granger eu gostaria de comunicar que eu amo a filha de vocês e que estamos namorando, as minhas intenções são serias, e queria a bênção de vocês. - Disse muito sério e solene.

Lógico que vocês a tem. – disse o Srº Granger – nossa achei que vocês nunca fossem perceber que se amavam. – a voz dele era divertida.

Todos riram e foram comer, o dia seria longo e cheio de passeios com a família. Rony e Mione estavam pensando nos amigos que estavam na toca, que provavelmente estariam dormindo.

Uma das coisas que Harry amava n'A Toca era a forma que ele acordava, um cheirinho delicioso de café, bacon e ovos. Mas naquela manhã tinha outro cheiro, um que ele amava mais que tudo, um aroma floral único, com um sorriso nos lábios abriu os olhos, pegou os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e virou para o lado donde vinha o aroma e a viu sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado, o olhando enamorada, quando seus olhos se cruzaram ela falou carinhosa.

Bom dia amor! Você fica tão lindo dormindo! – ela estava com um sorriso tão meigo.

Bom dia anjinho. – disse Harry todo carinhoso – esta ai há muito tempo?

Não mamãe acabou de descer, e eu vim te chamar para tomar café, mas você estava dormindo tão gostoso que fiquei com dó de te acordar.

Nossa Gi! Dormi muito bem mesmo. – falou indo para o lado oposto da cama. – deita aqui comigo?

Claro amor! – disse já se deitando ao lado dele e pousando a cabeça no peito de seu amado e acariciava seu rosto; ele a abraçou e com uma das mãos começou a acariciar os longos fios cor de fogo e a outra passeava pelo braço dela, ficaram assim juntos e em silencio por um bom tempo apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, sem a presença de desejo carnal, existia apenas o prazer de estarem juntos, vivos e felizes. – eu te amo Harry! – falou Gina com uma sinceridade que tocou fundo na alma de Harry estavam com os rostos próximos e seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro o castanho perdido no verde.

Também te amo ruivinha. – disse Harry com a mesma sinceridade usada por Gina, já foi inclinando a cabeça, buscando pelos lábios carnudos dela se beijaram com amor e ternura, apesar de ser um beijo apaixonado, não havia fúria ou urgência, somente carinho e delicadeza, as línguas exploravam a boca um do outro se acariciando, as mãos dele passeavam pelos cabelos e pelas costas dela; e as dela se perdiam naqueles cabelos tão rebeldes e no pescoço dele. Quando se separaram estavam com um sorriso nos lábios. E cada uma segurava nas mãos o rosto do outro, ficaram dando selinhos até ouvir a voz da Molly chamando por Gina. – amor vai indo que eu vou tomar um banho e já desço. – disse Harry muito carinhoso.

Não demora. – disse Gina dando mais um beijo em Harry e saindo do quarto com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

Já estavam quase terminando o café quando se ouviu o ronco forte de um motor de carro entrando no jardim d'A Toca, o Srº Weasley se levantou e foi para a janela ficou estático e admirado com a linda camionete vermelha que estacionava na porta de sua casa, e mais impressionado quando viu quem desceu dela, seu filho Carlinhos. Que pegou na traseira uma grande bolsa preta e se encaminhou para o interior da residência.

Bom dia! – saldou ao chegar na cozinha e largar a bolsa no chão.

Dia – respondeu a família.

Meu filho de quem é aquele carro? – perguntou o Srº Weasley ainda fascinado com a beleza da camionete.

É meu papai. – respondeu enquanto se sentava e a mãe lhe estendia uma xícara de café com leite.

Molly foi ao fogão servir um prato para o filho e olhou pela janela e também se admirou.

Mas filho você não estava economizando para comprar uma casa? - Perguntou preocupada enquanto lhe entregava um prato com salsicha, ovos e bacon.

Mamãe o dinheiro da casa eu já tenho. – disse muito sério e vendo as feições de espanto da mãe esclareceu. – Eu sempre economizei ao máximo o meu salário, e todos os prêmios recebidos pelas copas de quadribol, abonos, prêmios recebidos por trabalhos feitos na reserva e serviços extras eu sempre guardei. O salário na reserva era ótimo mamãe, sempre te falei isso, quando eu ou o Gui queríamos assumir alguns gastos d'A Toca e a senhora recusava. – a voz dele era um pouco ressentida, mal sabia Molly das formas que ele e Gui usaram para ajudar os pais sem que esses soubessem, mas ele e o irmão ainda achavam pouco.

Meu filho o dinheiro de vocês é para o futuro da família que vocês terão. – A voz dela era firme e não aceitaria ser contrariada. - Parabéns pela tua aquisição. – Disse sincera e orgulhosa do jeito maduro do filho. Colocando um ponto final na discussão falou. – ela combina bem com você.

Foi o que a Sarah falou quando a viu, no dia que saímos para comprar um carro para mim, ela bateu o olho e falou é essa, disse que um cara como eu tinha que ter um carro assim forte e grande. - Falou sem perceber, mas chamou muita a atenção dos presentes que ficaram em silencio deixando ele recordar em voz alta. - Ela ama essa camionete, quando ia passar o final de semana comigo, sempre íamos viajar, acampar ou simplesmente explorar a região. – a voz dele era melancólica, como se tivesse mergulhado em boas lembranças. – Eu amo dirigi-la, pois me trás ótimas lembranças e ela é linda, não é mesmo?

Ela é maravilhosa! – exclamou o patriarca encantado com a beleza da camionete. - Filho depois nosso dar uma olhada mais de perto? - Já voltando para a mesa.

Claro que sim papai ela vai ficar conosco mesmo. – disse divertido trocando um olhar de eu não disse com Harry que também estava divertido. – inclusive quando o senhor voltar do ministério podemos dar uma volta. Quem sabe iremos todos jantar num restaurante trouxa em Londres?

O convite foi feito com tanto carinho que Harry ficou chateado ao falar.

Que chato marquei um jantar hoje com Sirius. – a voz dele era muito triste. Quando viu uma grande coruja negra pousar na janela da cozinha.

Brena? – exclamou Carlinhos

É. A Sarah a deixou com o Sirius. – respondeu Gina, com uma voz muito desinteressada. – Porque achou que fosse uma carta dela para você?

Não. Nós não temos mais nada para conversarmos, além de assuntos profissionais, eu pensei que fosse algo do gênero. – respondeu, com a voz desapontada.

O que não passou despercebido por Molly que trocou um olhar significativo com Gina, e falou enquanto entregava a carta para Harry e a coruja voava para o ombro do ruivo.

Então é verdade que vocês terminaram? – a voz dela era calma.

Sim mamãe! Terminamos há quase dois meses.- a voz dele era séria e triste, mas estava decidido a por um ponto final na história, ou depois seria pior para ele. - Desta vez a culpa foi dela. A vi abraçada com o Sirius.

Meu filho, vocês se amam tenho certeza que não foi nada de mais. – Disse meiga, olhando o filho com carinho, sabia que ele era ciumento, imaturo e precipitado quando o assunto era a namorada.

Mamãe nós tínhamos um trato, que qualquer coisa seria perdoada, menos traição, - a voz dele era ressentida e muito magoada. - No dia 13 de março fui para a casa dela e a conselho de uma amiga cheguei de surpresa e vi pela janela que eles estavam se beijando. – os olhos dele estavam marejados.

A Sarah jamais faria isso! – Exclamou Molly com os olhos arregalados e o coração apertado. Pelo que o filho lhe falara a coisa era muito complicada mesmo.

Mas fez mamãe. Eu vi! Graças a Jully não pude por um ponto final nisso. – a expressão dele era dura e fria. - Ela morava sozinha há anos naquela casa, sabem-se lá quantos "amantes" ela já não teve?

Meu filho não fale assim. – ralhou o Srº Weasley – Vocês pelo menos conversaram depois disso?

Sobre isso não. – disse num tom muito frio

Eu não estou entendendo como foi que vocês terminaram? – perguntou Molly extremamente perdida.

No dia seguinte a Sarah foi procurar o Carlinhos para dar ótimas noticias e ele deu o troco. – disse Gina num tom mordaz.

O troco como assim? – perguntou Molly.

Quando ela chegou na reserva eu beijei uma aluna, a Jully, na frente dela. – ele olhava para Gina com raiva num tom perigosamente vermelho. O que não passou despercebido a Harry que levou a mão a varinha e a se posicionou na cadeira de forma a ficar na frente de Gina.

Você não fez isso Carlos Fabian Weasley? – disse Molly no tradicional tom severo.

Fiz sim mamãe! – pensava pior que fiz. – eu estava sendo traído pela única mulher que eu já amei, estava sofrendo queria que ela também visse que não era a única desejável e que sentisse a dor que eu sentia. – ele estava quase gritando e lágrimas corriam pela sua face.

Mas vocês nunca mais conversaram? – Perguntou Molly perplexa com a situação.

A primeira vez que nos vimos depois disso foi em Hogwarts domingo. – disse mais calmo – e o encontro não foi dos mais tranqüilos.

Meu Deus! – Molly teve a noção que a tarefa de juntar os dois seria muito mais difícil. – e nem na reserva?

Nunca mais a vi por lá. – falou pensativo, era estranho mesmo, o fato que nestes quase dois meses ela não fora nenhuma vez lá.

Andreiev sempre te mandava em serviços externos quando ela ia lá. – falou Gina com a voz triste. Carlinhos a olhou compreendendo tudo.

Gina que noticias eram essas? - Perguntou Molly.

Isso eu não posso falar, é assunto deles, e quem tem que falar é a Sarah. – disse decidida.

Cronus! – exclamou Carlinhos olhando rápido para o dragão na pulseira de seu relógio.

O que fez tanto Gina quanto Molly sorrirem. Enquanto uma linda coruja cobre pousava na mesa e estendia a perna direita para Molly que desamarrou e as distribuiu falando.

Cartas do Rony e da Hermione. – e foi entregando uma carta para Harry, outra para Gina e ficando com duas.

Ainda tem uma carta. – falou Harry se referindo a carta amarada na perna esquerda da ave.

Deve ser para a Sarah. – Falou Gina – Essa coruja é dela também.

Ela tem duas corujas? – perguntou Harry espantado.

Não Harry ela tem quatro, isso é se ela não comprou mais nenhuma. – disse divertida e vendo a cara de espanto de Harry esclareceu. - Ela trabalha muito e em vários projetos com bruxos do exterior, então ela não pode depender de uma única ave. Então ela tem a Brena para coisas mais próximas, assuntos da ordem ou pessoais, a Cronus para longas distancias, uma cinza prateada chamada Flash que ela usava para se comunicar com o Carlinhos e uma dourada chamada Fee que é para coisas oficiais.

Nisso a coruja preta que com a discussão havia voado para o alto de um armário voltou para a mesa e bicou a mão de Harry, que se lembrou da carta de Sirius, leu deu uma risada pelo nariz e respondeu no verso do papel e entregou para a coruja que voou pela janela junto com sua companheira.

Sirius cancelou o jantar. – falou com um sorriso – chegaram uns parentes trouxas do falecido senhor Tonks na casa da Andrômeda e parece que surgiu um compromisso para o Sirius. Mas o nosso almoço de amanhã com a Drª Holff esta confirmado.

Beleza, então quando o papai chegar do ministério vamos num ótimo restaurante em Londres. – disse Carlinhos se levantando pegando a mala. Virou para a mãe e disse. – outro dia falamos mais sobre o meu rompimento com a Sarah, não nego que ainda a amo muito, já estava difícil com a distância, agora que vamos trabalhar e conviver será ainda pior, um dia acho que possamos voltar a ser amigos, mas nada mais que isso. Pode convidá-la para vir aqui a qualquer hora, que a tratarei com muito respeito, só peço que não se repita o que aconteceu da outra vez, como combinei com a senhora e com papai vou continuar morando por aqui, por favor, eu preciso de um tempo são onze anos de namoro, e destes cinco tendo uma vida em comum intensa, eu estou sofrendo muito. – a voz dele era triste e derrotada.

Pode deixar filho, mas o que você precisar estamos aqui, e ninguém vai te torturar, inclusive vou falar com os gêmeos. – Falou Molly num tom maternal.

Eu agradeço, bom eu vou me instalar no meu antigo quarto, mamãe os móveis que estão lá eu vou colocar no quarto do Rony.

Mas estão novos, você só usou uma vez. – ele havia comprado logo depois do casamento do Gui, já que os antigos haviam sido destruídos pelos comensais.

Eu sei mamãe, mas quero usar os do meu apartamento. – virou-se para Gina e falou – baixinha, tem um jogo de quarto novinho para você também. Era o nosso presente de páscoa para você, mas com tudo que aconteceu, não deu para te dar na época. – falou com um tom triste, afinal em menos de três meses a vida dele havia virado de cabeça para baixo, respirou fundo e subiu as escadas.

A mudança toda dele esta naquela bolsa? – disse Harry admirado, lembrando de quanta coisa eles levavam na bolsinha de contas de Hermione. – eu adoro magia. – pensando como seria praticamente impossível uma mudança da Romênia para o Reino Unido na forma trouxa.

Além do feitiço Indetectável de Extensão na bolsa ele deve ter usado um Redutor nos móveis. – disse Gina com simplicidade.

Harry e Gina vocês poderiam cuidar das criações e depois desgnomizar o jardim? – pediu a matriarca.

Sim Srª Weasley – falou Harry feliz por ter algo que fazer. – vamos Gi? – ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva que pegou a carta que recebeu de Hermione colocou no bolso da bermuda jeans, deu a mão para Harry e saíram felizes para o jardim.

Molly ficou os olhando com um sorriso nos lábios, e com um movimento de varinha arrumou a cozinha e foi lavar a louça olhando divertida Harry e Gina, cuidarem dos animais brincando um com o outro, quando terminou fez um floreio e a louça se secou e voou para os seus lugares no armário. Ela secou as mãos no avental respirou fundo e foi para as escadas iria falar com o filho. Não puxaria o assunto apenas conduziria a conversa para o que ela queria ouvir.

Quando chegou no andar onde ficava o quarto do filho ele já estava no corredor carregando uma caixa de sapatos.

Vim ver se você precisa de ajuda. – disse carinhosa

Bem mamãe o meu já esta praticamente arrumado. – falou divertido ao ver a expressão incrédula da mãe, quando mais novo ele era muito desorganizado – mas se a senhora quiser ajudar a arrumar o do Rony eu aceito.

Ótimo, Carlinhos vou aproveitar que você está aqui para te pedir uma ajuda.

No que mamãe?

Faz tempo que quero reformular os quartos aqui, mas sozinha fica difícil. Você sabe o Gui casou, logo serão você, Percy, os gêmeos, Rony e Gina, a família esta crescendo daqui a pouco chegam os netos. – falou sonhadora. – você me ajuda?

Claro que sim mamãe! – disse prestativo. – Netos? Mamãe Gui e Fleur já encomendaram um?

Não! Ainda não. – disse rápido – mas eles estão casados não é mesmo.

É verdade. Apesar de que para encomendar um não precisa se estar casado – deu uma risadinha o que lhe rendeu um tapa no braço. – Aí mãe! Doeu! – disse passando a mão no braço onde estava desenhada em vermelho a mão da mãe.

Eu sou capaz de matar um de vocês se me aparecer com um neto sem casar. – falou muito seria. – Essa não foi à educação que eu dei para vocês.

Nenhum de nós seria louco de fazer isso mamãe. – disse sério agradecendo a Deus por sempre ter se cuidado com Sarah, um filho deles agora era a última coisa que ele queria pensar em ter. E também por já terem chegado no quarto de Rony assim podia mudar de assunto, ele abriu a porta perguntando a mãe. – esses móveis do Rony podem ir para uma instituição de caridade não é?

Sim, eles estão tão velhos. – disse pensativa. – ele vai amar o quarto novo.

Também acho. – e com um movimento desenhado com a varinha apareceram caixas e as roupas, os livros, revistas, pergaminhos e outros objetos voaram se arrumando dentro delas, que foram encolhidas e voaram para o corredor, com um floreio elaborado os móveis diminuíram de tamanho parecendo miniaturas e foram guardados em uma caixa que se juntou as demais, então Carlinhos e Molly direcionaram as varinhas para as paredes ampliaram o cômodo e mudaram o tom do laranja para um mais claro, com outro movimento renovaram o piso, e Carlinhos carinhosamente restaurou o pôster dos Chudley Cannons, quando essa parte estava pronta pegou a caixa que havia trazido e com cuidado colocou os móveis em miniatura nos locais e com um movimento deixou-os no tamanho natural. Molly arrumou as roupas e os pertences de Rony. E olhou admirado, o belo trabalho que haviam feito. Uma linda cama de casal, duas cômodas uma alta e outra com um espelho sobre ela, criados mudos, uma escrivaninha com prateleiras sobre o tampo da mesa, uma cadeira estofada de laranja, um armário e uma estande de livros tudo de madeira num tom mel.

Ficou lindo. Não é mais um quarto de menino e sim de um rapaz. – disse emocionada.

É verdade mamãe. – disse carinhoso abraçando a mãe por trás e animado perguntou. - O quarto do Rony já esta pronto qual é o próximo?

Quero fazer do antigo quarto do Gui um quarto de hospedes de casal no dos gêmeos um feminino e no do Percy um quarto masculino. – disse sonhadora – o que você acha?

Acho ótimo mamãe. – disse sincero e concluiu. – Eles estão morando em Londres mesmo e quando vierem podem dormir juntos e assim fica mais fácil acomodar todos. Então vamos fazer isso?

E assim foram aos outros quartos e arrumaram todos mudando a cor, restaurando os móveis. Rapidamente eles tinham arrumado quase todos os quartos só faltava o de Gina. Estavam conversando animados quando ao passarem na frente do quarto de Carlinhos Molly disse.

Filho você não me mostrou o teu quarto. – disse carinhosa. – posso ver?

Claro mamãe – disse já se adiantando para abrir a porta.

**Nossa filho é lindo. – disse admirada. – de muito bom gosto. – já entrando e admirando os detalhes dos móveis de madeira entalhada artesanalmente com o desenho em estilo medieval de um grande dragão de frente para um leão em pé entre eles havia uma flor de lótus tudo em relevo era repetido nas portas do armário e na cabeceira da cama, numa madeira muito clara. A roupa de cama era num tom claro de mostarda e a colcha bordo. Tinha uma estante cheia de livros e vários aparelhos eletrônicos, uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira estofada de preto e uma confortável Chaise Lounge de couro preta que estava sob a janela, próxima a outra estante que tinha muitos livros grossos. Um tapete de pelo curto num tom marfim cobria quase todo aquele ambiente, ele havia ampliado o quarto e criado um outro ambiente separado por uma grande porta em arco era sala na frente da lareira ali tinha um tapete branco de pelos longos e um jogo de sofá avelã, as paredes estavam num tom areia de praia, tudo muito confortável e aconchegante.**

Esta praticamente igual ao meu quarto na Romênia mamãe. – disse orgulhoso.

Esses móveis entalhados são lindos.

Esses foram meu presente de natal no ano retrasado. – disse com a voz triste e pegando Molly de surpresa a abraçou deitando a cabeça em seu ombro e começou a chorar ela o guiou até a cama onde sentou e o aconchegou em seu colo abraçando-o, acariciando a sua cabeça, enquanto o corpo dele era sacudido por soluços; após alguns minutos ele se acalmou, ela conjurou um copo de água e deu a ele que bebeu se acalmando ainda mais, apesar das lágrimas que corriam soltas pelas faces sardentas ele já conseguia falar – dói tanto mãe! Eu queria conseguir arrancar esse amor que tenho no meu coração e esquecer que ela existe e tudo o que vivemos, ou conseguir engolir o orgulho e me humilhar pedindo perdão e esquecer o que eu vi. Eu ainda a amo muito mamãe. Quando a vi em Hogwarts depois de tanto tempo, a minha vontade era de tomá-la nos meus braços e abraçar com força, esquecer que estávamos separados, mas então eu a vi com Sirius, e a lembrança deles se beijando voltou com tudo, assim como a raiva e a magoa. Eu não sei mais o que fazer mãe. – disse derrotado, mas se sentia mais leve depois de desabafar com a mãe.

Meu filho, vocês devem conversar, esclarecer o que aconteceu. – Molly queria justamente isso ela conhecia o coração de seus filhos como mingúem, apesar de homens feitos, ainda eram como crianças ficavam perdidos quando algo envolvendo a mulher amada acontecia e ao invés de resolver ficavam remoendo as magoas. E no seu colo eles se permitiam chorar e desabafar.

Assim que as coisas se ajeitarem na minha cabeça eu vou falar com ela. – vendo que a mãe ia protestar falou – Mamãe se eu falar com ela da maneira que estou, nos iremos brigar de novo, eu estou magoado e ela também deixe as coisas se acalmarem, nos teremos que trabalhar juntos daqui uns meses com a convivência a gente se consegue conversar.

Você tem razão meu filho. – disse conformada – venha vamos arrumar o quarto da Gina senão me atraso para fazer o almoço.

Foram para o quarto de Gina e quando tudo estava perfeito e arrumado Carlinhos colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e deu um sorriso com o que viu, Harry e Gina estavam em baixo de uma árvore sentados na grama aos beijos, ele deu uma risada silenciosa respirou fundo e com a voz muito seria gritou.

Gina! Venha me ajudar com o teu quarto. - Voltou para dentro fingindo que não vira nada. Molly ficou no quarto ela queria ver a reação da filha e ele foi para o corredor.

Não demorou muito Gina chegou ofegante seguida por Harry.

Carlinhos cadê os móveis? Eu to doida para ver como eles ficarão dispostos no quarto. – disse ansiosa, pois há tempos queria ter um quarto de adulto, e se livrar daquele papel de parede listradinho de rosa e branco e cheio de ursinhos amarelos. – será que dá para pintar o quarto? – perguntou fazendo cara de cãozinho pidão para o irmão.

Gina assim você já quer demais. – disse sério – O que tem de errado com aquele teu papel de parede?

Além de ser muito infantil nada. – falou derrotada.

Entra logo e vamos ver o que dá para fazer. - Disse indicando a maçaneta da porta. Gina bufou ao passar por ele e abriu a porta.

Aí meu Merlim! – gritou quando viu a transformação de seu quarto, as paredes eram um tom de verde muito claro com detalhes em lilás, os móveis em estilo clássico brancos com entales em relevo, eram uma cama, uma penteadeira, duas cômodas, escrivaninha com prateleiras, uma estante, um armário e um sofá cheio de almofadas em tons pasteis, que Carlinhos lhe disse ser uma cama para as suas amigas, duas poltronas brancas, a roupa de cama combinava com a cor das paredes. Tudo era claro, calmo e romântico, exatamente o que ela precisava um local tranqüilo, Ela abraçou o irmão agradecendo, foi lhe dar um beijo no rosto, mas na empolgação acabou tocando os lábios dele, soltou-o e sorriu envergonhada, olhou para Harry que viu tudo.

Gi, acidentes assim acontecem. – disse calmo e sincero. - Parabéns pelo quarto você merece amor. Disse indo abraçá-la e lhe dando um selinho.

Harry é tão lindo. – disse por fim e foi abraçar a mãe, pois sabia que ela havia ajudado na arrumação. Agradeceu a mãe e novamente o irmão que havia a abraçado por trás e falou em seu ouvido.

Tem um monte de roupas e acessórios novos para você. – deu um beijo na cabeça da irmã. - Vou terminar de arrumar o meu.

Filha sei que você quer explorar o seu quarto, mas você poderia descer logo para me ajudar com o almoço?

Desço sim mamãe.

Assim que todos saíram Harry fechou a porta, se aproximou de Gina, a abraçou por trás com carinho e começou a beijar o seu pescoço e falou em seu ouvido.

Você fica tão linda quando esta feliz. – tornou a beijar seu pescoço o que fez Gina gemer baixinho. E se esforçar para falara.

É a realização de um sonho Harry. – disse sincera. – Eu não ligo muito para essas coisas, mas que menina não quer ter um quarto assim?

Eu sei Gi, por isso que eu digo você merece. – a virou e a beijou com carinho nos lábios. – vou deixar você curtir, - vendo as feições de decepção dela falou – eu quero falar com teu irmão.

Ok vai lá. – beijaram-se novamente e ela ficou o vendo sair.


	7. Cap 6 DESCOBERTAS

Capitulo VI - DESCOBERTAS.

Harry foi até o quarto de Carlinhos, pensando pela primeira vez no que presenciara na mesa do café, o descontrole de Carlinhos havia sido tão grande, ele nunca imaginou que veria o ruivo daquele jeito, agora ele entendia o que Gina lhe disse no castelo, mas o que devia ter acontecido para Sirius e Sarah se beijarem? Sirius sempre fora impulsivo e inconseqüente, ele não conhecia a moça, mas pelo que todos falavam era uma boa pessoa. Será que o padrinho a forçara? Não, se fosse isso ele não moraria mais com ela e nem seriam amigos. Seria ela uma destas mulheres levianas que se envolvem com vários homens? Poderia ser, apesar da Srª Weasley não acreditar nisso, era o que Carlinhos pensava, e quem melhor para conhecer a moça que ele? Lembrou do que aconteceu no quarto de Gina minutos atrás, e se tivesse acontecido o mesmo? A moça estaria sendo muito injustiçada.

Ele se colocou no lugar do ruivo por um momento imaginou flagrar Gina beijando Neville. O que ele faria? Ele não saberia como agir, mas certamente não agarraria outra menina na frente dela, isso era imaturo, mas se a magoa o cegasse para a racionalidade? É realmente ele não queria estar no lugar do ruivo. Chegou à porta deste e bateu, ele imediatamente disse para entrar, ele abriu a porta com cuidado se admirou com o ambiente que o ruivo criara ali muito diferente do antigo, o avistou ao lado da estante fechando o lhe pareceu ser um álbum de fotos e passar a mão no rosto, Harry percebeu que ele secava algumas lágrimas então fixou o olhar no armário de roupas e falou.

Eu podia falar com você? – disse um pouco receoso, o cara já estava cheio de problemas e ele ainda ia contar que abusara da irmã dele. – mas se você esta ocupado deixe, não é tão importante assim.

Não estou fazendo nada de muito importante mesmo. – disse aliviado por ter outra coisa para pensar. – Venha aqui teremos mais privacidade – disse o guiando para a sala.

Você disse que qualquer coisa podíamos falar com você. – disse assim que se sentaram um em cada sofá e ficaram de frente um para o outro. – E bem! É que aconteceu uma coisa comigo e com a Gina. – disse nervoso.

O que vocês aprontaram? – disse se inclinando para frente e estreitando os olhos e ficando numa expressão carrancuda, mas era mais para assustar Harry, que algo mais sério. Sabia como era ter essa idade e que as vias de fato eles ainda não chegariam, até agosto não.

Gina me levou para conhecer o bosque. – disse nervoso olhando com interesse o tapete, se ele estivesse olhando para o ruivo perceberia a rápida mudança nas feições dele que se suavizaram e deu um discreto sorriso, se lembrando da cabana. – você sabe que lá tem uma cabana não é? Bem então nós... – Harry contou tudo, tudo mesmo que ele e Gina haviam feito. Depois de contar tudo se apressou para contar como se sentiu ao encarar os pais deles, ficou de olhos fechados esperando o soco que certamente viria. Mas para sua surpresa a voz de Carlinhos era calma.

[purple] [b]

Vocês foram muito apressadinhos hein? – ele riu ao ver as feições espantadas com que Harry lhe olhava. - Quer Harry que eu mal te conto como se faz e você já coloca em pratica? Merlim o que será que o Rony esta fazendo com a Mione? – disse numa expressão pensativa. E concluiu – É melhor nem pensar.

Você esta com ódio de mim, não é? – disse num sussurro.

Eu sou o cara menos indicado para te criticar. E Gui menos ainda, com a tua idade ele já tinha muita experiência e ao contrario de nós dois com varias mulheres. – falou sincero

Mas o que nos fizemos foi errado? – perguntou desesperado, ele precisava saber disso com urgência.

Não! De forma alguma, e jamais encare isso assim. - vendo a expressão interrogativa do garoto explicou. – Harry, a Gina é minha irmãzinha, mas não sou cego para ver que ela não é mais criança há muito tempo, em menos de quatro meses ela estará fazendo dezessete anos, será maior de idade. O que vocês fizeram não foi nada além de se conhecerem. O que é natural quando se está com alguém que amamos, e você fez tudo certo, deu prazer a ela e deixou que ela te desse prazer também. Não a forçou a nada? – viu que Harry rapidamente negou com a cabeça. – então, se foi de comum acordo, e vocês gostaram desencana. Se logo no inicio você colocar essas coisas como erradas, quando vocês tiverem intimidade serão como aqueles antiquados que só consumam o ato no escuro e debaixo da coberta, sem preliminares ou um bom pós-ato, que para as meninas é muito importante, se você for atencioso principalmente depois elas não se sentem usadas.

Sério? – disse Harry admirado.

[purple] [b]

Sim. Papai sempre falou que devemos tratá-las como se fossem uma flor rara, elas por mais fortes que possam ser com os outros; inteligentes e dinâmicas nos serviços, todas são sensíveis e delicadas nós temos o dom de magoá-las muito fácil com a nossa impulsividade. – disse triste. E pensou neste quesito eu sou campeão.

É você tem razão. – disse lembrando de como Rony magoava Hermione com coisas bobas e esse era o motivo das brigas dos dois, e se assustou ao perceber o quanto ele magôo Gina esses anos todos.

Harry continue assim descobrindo aos pouco o que vocês gostam, mas principalmente procure buscar prazer nas coisas simples que vocês fazem juntos, tente controlar os impulsos carnais, ou então a meia noite do dia onze de agosto você estará na cama com a Gina. – disse muito sério e continuou – eu sei como é difícil, a Sarah fez dezessete anos em vinte e quatro de fevereiro e eu me controlei até dezembro.

Nossa! – disse admirado, mas ouviu o que o ruivo disse sabendo que era verdade, ele devia se controlar.

Temos que tomar cuidado onde baseamos o relacionamento que deve ser no companheirismo e na cumplicidade. O sexo deve fazer parte do relacionamento e não o relacionamento fazer parte do sexo. Quando conseguimos isso daí sim um relacionamento tem futuro.

Você esta certo. – disse pensativo e admirado com a sabedoria do amigo. Afinal ele manteve um relacionamento de doze anos, devia saber o que estava falando.

Eu quero que você entenda é que momentos como o de ontem devem acontecer sim, eles são ótimos e muito saudáveis, como você contou foi parte de algo que vocês fizeram junto, ou seja, vocês curtiram um passeio que terminou com uma intimidade que nem estava programada. Isso é o certo, se vocês forem lá de novo e só ficarem juntos, andando, deitados na grama, nadando no lago e não acontecer nada de mais, não haverá frustração, pois o que vale é o estar junto.

Pelo que eu vi, estou no caminho certo. – disse Harry muito aliviado pelas palavras do ruivo e se lembrando da delicia que tinha sido acordar com ela e só ficarem juntos.

E o que acontecer deixe fluir, não se reprima com nada.

Valeu Carlinhos. Você me ajudou muito, muito mesmo. – disse sinceramente agradecido.

Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar. – a voz dele era muito sincera. Começou a ouvir uma batida insistente na janela, se virou em direção do som exclamando – mas que droga é es... Flash! - se levantou apressado, sentia o sangue correr rápido por todo o seu corpo, abriu a janela e uma grande coruja de penas que pareciam feitas de prata entrou na saleta, pousou no encosto do sofá e estendeu a perna pacientemente para ele, que na pressa cortou a corda dourada com seu canivete e sem querer aranhou a perna da grande ave que com uma bicada lhe puxou uma mexa de cabelos. – desculpe querida. - Puxou a varinha e com um feitiço curou o pequeno corte. Abriu afoito o envelope.

_Querido Carlinhos._

_Espero que esteja bem._

_Escrevo-lhe para informar que hoje a uma e meia da tarde teremos uma reunião ministerial, para traçarmos novas diretrizes e resolver assuntos pendentes._

_Aproveitando a viagem da coruja deixe te perguntar lembra-se deste verso?_

_Após os dragões e os leões_

_Irão comer as serpentes,_

_O sapo e a coruja correm perigo._

_Colocam a pantera e o lobo juntos._

_O puma redobra a atenção_

_A gata, o leopardo e o coelho chegaram._

_A águia e o tigre estão seguros._

_Assim como o pavão, a garça, o urso e os macacos._

_O amor ainda tem força apesar._

_Do duro golpe o coração ainda bate._

_Achei num caderno do nosso segundo ano do primário, ainda não entendi o que você quis disser, espero te encontrar para discutirmos isso em breve, saudade._

_Carinhosamente Sarah._

Harry observou Carlinhos ler a carta com uma ruga de preocupação na testa, a largou sobre a mesa de centro e foi até o outro cômodo escrever a resposta, o moreno leu rapidamente as palavras, que para ele não fizeram sentido nenhum, se ele não soubesse do rompimento dos dois diria que era uma carta de amor comum. As feições do ruivo ainda eram tensas quando voltou com um envelope e atou na perna da ave que voou logo em seguida. Carlinhos ficou olhando por onde a ave saiu com um ar preocupado. Então Harry perguntou.

Algum problema? – com um tom preocupado na voz.

Não! – disse o ruivo saindo do transe e percebendo a presença de Harry. – reunião no ministério. E eu vou reencontrar a Sarah depois de mais uma briga. Só isso. – disse numa voz distante. Olhou o relógio de parede e se admirou do adiantado da hora – espero que chequemos logo a uma decisão da nova reserva estou doido para voltar a trabalhar.

Eu imagino. – disse sincero – bem vou deixar você se arrumar, vou descer para ver ainda dá tempo de fazer uma torta de pêssegos para sobremesa. – vendo o rosto curioso do ruivo esclareceu – a Srª Weasley me ensinou ontem e a Gina adorou.

Isso é bom. – disse divertido – elas amam quando cozinhamos para elas.

Percebi isso ontem. – disse rindo – Carlinhos obrigada mesmo.

De nada! Conte sempre comigo ok?

Ok. – disse Harry já se virando e indo para a escada.

Assim que fechou a porta ficou com a expressão tensa, aquele verso que para qualquer um seria uma coisa tola e infantil numa carta de amor, era na verdade um código que eles usavam em correspondências da ordem, e que a paz ainda não existia. Sua mãe e Harry corriam perigo. Respirou fundo, e foi tomar um banho, colocou uma calça social cinza escuro, uma camisa branca, uma gravata vinho com detalhes em cinza claro e pegou o terno da mesma cor da calça. Sapatos e cinto pretos, ajeitou os cabelos, passou perfume e desceu, já eram meio dia e quinze. Quando apareceu na porta Gina falou

Onde é o casamento. – a voz dela era divertida, estava acostumada a ver o irmão de uniforme da reserva, vestes bruxas, de jeans ou bermuda e camiseta, no máximo calças escuras e camisas estilo pirata, elegante assim era raro.

Recebi uma coruja da Sarah. – disse calmo, mas fez Gina engasgar com o suco, e Molly deixar cair à travessa de arroz que trazia para a mesa. Que por sorte Arthur foi rápido com um feitiço a fez parar a centímetros do chão e a trouxe de volta a mesa.

Vocês vão se encontrar? - Perguntou Molly no tom mais displicente que conseguiu.

Não, mamãe – ele estava divertido com a reação delas. – quer dizer vamos. Teremos uma reunião no ministério.

Oh! Sim. – disse Arthur calmo como sempre. – aquilo ira parecer mais uma reunião quase completa da ordem, do que uma reunião do ministério, praticamente todos os membros estão trabalhando no ministério.

O Srº tem razão papai – disse desconversando não queria discutir esses assuntos na frente de Harry e Gina, se servindo da deliciosa comida da mãe falou – a Sarah pediu para avisar que a Tonks, o Lupin e o Sirius vão passar aqui depois do almoço, parece que a Tonks não suporta mais os parentes e vai usar a desculpa de trazer o Teddy para visitar o Harry para fugir deles. – o tom de voz dele era muito descontraído.

Os parentes trouxas deles não são fáceis mesmo. – disse Molly serena – é bom que tragam o pequeno Teddy mesmo, sinto tanta falta de ter um neném em casa. – disse sonhadora – Gui e Fleur podiam encomendar logo um neto para mim. O que foi menina? Você esta bem? – perguntou a Gina que estava tossindo muito, pois havia engasgado novamente.

To bem mamãe! – disse depressa tomando um gole de suco e pensando o que estava acontecendo com a mãe que dês do fim da guerra estava só falando em netos. Só podiam ser os instintos bruxos dela que a alertavam da chegada de um novo Weasley.

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo com conversas amenas, o único que estava calado e pensativo era Harry, o instinto para problemas dele estava funcionando a mil por hora, na carta que ele leu, não tinha aviso da vinda dos Lupin nem de Sirius. Somente aquele versinho bobo e infantil. – mas e se não fosse tão bobo assim? – queria lembrar com detalhes o que dizia, mas era tão idiota que ele nem prestou atenção. E como ele leu sem permissão, não poderia falar com Carlinhos sobre isso, lembrou do que o Srº Weasley disse sobre a reunião parecer uma reunião da ordem, só podia ser isso, era coisa da ordem, algum código, mas quem estaria em perigo? Gelou ao imaginar Rony e Hermione longe e desprotegidos. Molly já estava servindo o café e ele nem percebeu.

Antes que pudesse se aprofundar mais nos pensamentos se ouviu um barulho vindo da sala, um estrondo de algo pesado caindo no chão, seguido por um choro assustado de neném e uma voz inconfundível anunciando.

Esta tudo bem! Pode deixar que eu conserto o cabideiro.

Tonks! – exclamaram todos a mesa divertidos, Molly se levantou e foi para a sala onde se deparou com seu cabideiro estirado no chão quebrado, e Dora tentando sem muito sucesso acalmar o neném, Molly resolveu intervir em auxilio da moça que estava visivelmente nervosa.

Vem com a vovó. - Disse esticando os braços e pegando o pequeno que chorava desesperado muito assustado, ela vendo a expressão intrigada de Tonks falou simplesmente. – Ele não tem avós paternos, eu assumo esta vaga. – e já foi aninhando o pequeno em colo farto e macio, ele logo foi se acalmando, até que apenas pequenos soluços eram visíveis. Assim que ele se aquietou olhou para a senhora robusta deu um lindo sorriso e mudou seus cabelos para um tom ruivo idêntico ao de Molly, que ficou emocionada.

Você precisa me ensinar essa tática. – disse Tonks admirada com a rapidez que o pequeno se acalmou.

Esta tudo bem mamãe? – perguntou Carlinhos que entrava na sala acompanhado por Harry, Gina e Arthur, e vendo a bagunça deu um sorriso, a Tonks jamais mudaria seu jeito estabanado, e com alguns passos cortou a distância e abraçou forte a amiga. Quando a soltou foi substituído por Gina, ele foi a te a mãe e começou a brincar com o Teddy que dava gargalhadas altas – com o cabelo assim ele parece um Weasley. - olhou para a mãe e disse. – a senhora tem razão, faz falta um neném nesta casa. – Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou os olhos, Tonks que estava abraçando Harry olhou para Gina e trocaram um sorrisinho.

Mas logo as atenções se voltaram para a lareira de onde surgiu um Lupin muito alegre, as feições eram saudáveis e se vestia com esmero, parecendo muito mais jovem. Ele estava rindo de algo, e assim que notou que todos olhavam para ele com interesse saiu da lareira e cumprimentou os presentes, contando a Tonks que o inquiria com o olhar que a tia dela quase desmaiara quando Sirius provou que podia se transformar num cachorro. Tonks deu uma gargalhada alta imaginando a cena que perdera, as chamas tornaram a ficar verdes e Sirius apareceu. Saindo muito alegre da lareira, era incrível a transformação dele, ele estava muito bonito, com o cabelo comprido, um cavanhaque, os olhos com um brilho de felicidade, a aparência dele era jovial e despojada, estava bem arrumado. Cumprimentou um a um dos presentes, mas ficou evidente a tensão em todos quando foi cumprimentar Carlinhos, que apertou a mão de Sirius o olhando firme nos olhos, e com mais força que o necessário. Quando se soltaram Sirius puxou Harry e passou o braço sobre os ombros do garoto e Arthur se pronunciou.

Vocês também irão para a reunião?

Não essa reunião é só para o pessoal do ministério mesmo. – disse Lupin – não tem nada a ver com a ordem.

E você Dora? Não vem? – perguntou já que Tonks era uma auror.

Não! Eu estou de férias. – disse alegre. – Meu único trabalho é cuidar destes marotos aqui. – indicou Sirius e Lupin. O que arrancou risadas de todos.

Então até mais e fiquem a vontade. – saudou os visitantes e sumiu nas chamas.

Eu também já vou – disse Carlinhos dando um beijo carinhoso na testa da mãe, se despediu e também sumiu nas chamas, não sem antes dar uma encarada em Sirius.

O ministério estava praticamente vazio, aquelas seriam semanas de limpeza, mas não uma limpeza física e sim de pessoal. Eles tinham que descobrir de que lado às pessoas estavam, muitos seriam afastados definitivamente. Eles pegaram o elevador em que também se encontravam Aldemar Morgan, Tales Goodloop, Ligia Clear, Milena Diamont e Erigoberto Travis cumprimentaram-se e foram direto para o nível um, seguiram falando amenidades.

Quando chegaram na sala de reuniões, já se encontravam na mesa, discutindo algo em voz baixa Kingsley

Shacklebolt, Gawain Robards e Sarah Holff. Assim que notaram a presença dos recém chegados ficam em silêncio e se levantaram para trocar cumprimentos, o mais caloroso foi de Sarah com o padrinho e o mais tenso dela com Carlinhos um simples e leve aperto de mãos, mas por dentro eles estavam com o coração batendo a mil. Faltavam alguns minutos para o inicio da reunião assim como vários convidados então se formaram grupos de conversas, Arthur percebeu que Sarah estava sentada sozinha em um sofá olhando carinhosamente para Carlinhos que conversava com ele e Tales sobre quadribol, o Srº Goodloop era um ex apanhador muito famoso e ídolo de Carlinhos na infância. Arthur pediu licença para os dois e foi se sentar com a afilhada.

O amor que vocês tem um pelo outro é tão evidente. – disse logo que se sentou assustando a moça que de tão enamorada que estava não notou a presença dele. – tenho esperanças que vocês voltem a ficar juntos logo.

Acho que desta vez não tem volta. – disse triste – Apesar do amor que tenho por ele, a magoa e a decepção ainda doem.

Vocês precisam conversar sobre o relacionamento de vocês. – disse sério – nós vamos jantar essa noite aqui em Londres, porque você não vem conosco? Quem sabe assim conseguem conversar.

Padrinho seria maravilhoso, mas esta noite eu já tenho um compromisso. – disse chateada.

Sem problemas, mas saiba que a tua madrinha esta ansiosa para te ver. – falou sincero – e você sempre será bem vinda n'A Toca.

Eu sei padrinho – disse emocionada – Quero ver se sábado ou no máximo semana que vem dou um pulo lá.

A Molly ficará muito feliz.

Antes que falassem mais algo a porta do elevador se abriu e dentre alguns senhores, incluindo McGonagall, tinham cinco jovens, Sarah quando reconheceu quem eram olhou rápida para Carlinhos que trocou um olhar sério com ela, e fechou as feições, assim como a loira, os anos de convivência e trabalhos juntos desenvolveram neles um instinto tão aguçado que muitas vezes não precisavam falar se comunicavam com o olhar, e o motivo desta reação foi à presença de Goto Ishii, um jovem auror japonês, muito impulsivo e imaturo já colocara diversas vezes os companheiros em perigo por não acatar as ordens, sendo que na última investida deles sofreram uma baixa por culpa dele, que quando foi repreendido atacou Carlinhos e Khalyl pelas costas. Os outros eram Jean Paul D'Alembert, auror francês, Khalyl Rahal, auror árabe, Antonnelle Richardelli, auror italiana e Carlitos Rhueda, colega de Carlinhos na reserva. Essa era cúpula da equipe de nível internacional da Ordem da Fênix eram liderados por Carlinhos e Sarah, que assim que viram os companheiros assumiram a postura profissional e se reuniram a eles, num canto da sala de espera, e receberam os diversos relatórios e relatos de prisões e perseguições de comensais ou familiares destes.

Quando o relógio bateu uma hora e trinta minutos todos se dirigiram para a mesa de reuniões onde foram apresentados os novos chefes de seções, e anunciada a criação de uma nova, Kingsley anunciou com orgulho.

Estamos criando a seção de estudo e aperfeiçoamento de tecnologia trouxa para o mundo bruxo. E a frete desta seção eu quero você Arthur Weasley.

Eu? – perguntou emocionado – lógico que eu aceito. – respondeu ao ver o outro afirmar.

Ótimo, esta parte já esta definida, vamos a outro tópico. Nossas crianças e jovens o que faremos para evitar um novo Voldemort? – disse Kingsley com a voz grave.

Esportes sempre são uma boa solução para ocupar a mente dos jovens. – disse o Srº Goodloop – Quem sabe criar um torneio de quadribol?

Na época que fui capitão em Hogwarts, ao montar um time deixávamos vários bons jogadores de fora. – disse Carlinhos – Quem sabe esse ano ao invés dos times das casas que geram uma disputa interna, fazer times inter casas e esses competirem e o campeão seria o time que representaria a escola que no final do ano depois dos exames – disse rápido ao ver o olhar severo de McGonagall - disputaria uma copa na classe juvenil?

Realmente uma excelente idéia, esta anotando tudo Percy?

Sim Srº Shacklebolt – respondeu Percy, que era secretario Junior do Ministro. E anotava ___frenéticamente_ tudo que era dito.

Creio que a criação de um orfanato para crianças bruxas seja necessária, bem como uma campanha de incentivo a adoção destas crianças. – disse Sarah – Assim como uma escola de educação fundamental, lógico que não seria no regime de internato, mas sim um local onde as crianças são preparadas para lidar com a magia.

São coisas necessárias mesmo. – disse Shacklebolt pensativo. – Temos que estudar a viabilidade disso.

Surgiram outras idéias algumas ótimas, outras absurdas, discutiram como seria o regime em Azkaban, algumas provas do envolvimento de altos funcionários do ministério com o lado das trevas foram reveladas assim como a inocência de outros, estudo dos trouxas tornou-se matéria obrigatória em Hogwarts, à repatriação ou a soltura e a devolução da varinha de todos os mestiços ou nascidos trouxas que foram exilados ou presos pelo antigo regime, dentre outros assuntos, até que se chegou.

O último tópico desta reunião é a criação da nova reserva de dragões, - disse Shacklebolt com a voz grossa cheia de orgulho, ele queria ser lembrado como um Ministro de vanguarda. – Weasley essa será uma reserva modelo, tendo como exemplo a reserva da Romênia teremos varias espécies, além das que se encontrar lá traremos outras de diversos paises além de alguns raros, e você também trabalhara junto com os MacFusty na reserva das ilhas Hébridas. A reserva será a maior reserva escola da Europa. E eu acho que a drª Holff tem algo a acrescentar.

Weasley, - numa reunião eles sempre seguiam as formalidades – você acha que além destas responsabilidades consegue trabalhar com dragões do gelo? – disse com um sorriso lindo, pois sabia que esse era um dos sonhos da vida dele.

Você conseguiu? – perguntou admirado.

O Srº Hans Paaske nos cedeu uma ninhada de oito. É só você ir para Groelândia mês que vem buscar os filhotes. – disse de maneira calma o olhando nos olhos, sorrindo, ele moveu os lábios desenhando a palavra obrigado, mas sem som.

Creio que dará para cuidar sim. – disse displicente.

E vocês têm um local para a reserva em mente? – perguntou Shacklebolt.

Montanhas Braeriach na Escócia. – responderam os dois juntos.

Um ótimo lugar. – disse Shacklebolt pensativo – creio que conseguiremos fazer a reserva lá sim. – e com uma voz firme falou – já decidimos todos os assuntos da pauta. As senhoras e os senhores estão dispensados, e amanhã começaremos os trabalhos. Eu vou me reunir com o grupo de representantes internacionais nós dar seu apoio. Drª Holff e Senhores Weasley agradeceria se vocês ficassem para essa outra reunião, já que discutiremos assuntos dos setores de vocês.

Todos os outros se levantaram e saíram para a sala de espera onde ficavam os elevadores, assim que o último saiu e fechou a porta Shacklebolt jogou um feitiço da Imperturbabilidade na porta e um abaffiato e começou a reunião da ordem. Onde a pauta era as novas ameaças à vida de Harry e dos Weasley.

Ainda não recapturamos os Malfoy nem Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange, assim como muitos do núcleo principal dos comensais. – disse Sarah muito séria e continuou – Hoje fomos informados de que – ela fez uma pausa respirou fundo olhou com carinho para Arthur e Carlinhos e falou triste – eles planejam um ataque aos membros da família Weasley. A reação deles foi como a esperada perplexidade e horror. – eles querem vingar a morte de Bella e de Voldemort, ou seja, os alvos principais são Harry e Molly.

Prendemos essa manhã Goyle – disse Jean Paul sério – ele nos afirmou que Crabbe quer liquidar com Hermione e Rony, pois os culpa pela morte do filho, e que os Malfoy juntamente com os Lestrange querem exterminar a família Weasley. E os comensais acreditam que o primeiro deles que conseguir matar Harry será o novo líder.

Da família de vocês, a vitima mais cotada para ser a primeira é a menina Weasley, - disse Khalyl triste – o plano é no mínimo sujo e nojento, eles invadiriam A Toca a noite, depois de capturar todos de surpresa, os cinco homens abusariam da menina na frente de vocês e depois da satisfação carnal, a torturariam ainda mais para daí então matá-la, e ai sim matar a todos menos Molly, que seria feita prisioneira e assistiria a morte de cada um dos filhos, e enquanto estivesse presa seria o brinquedo da luxuria dos comensais.

O outro plano seria - disse Goto frio como sempre – como foi que ele disse? Ah sim matar os filhotes e o pai primeiro um a um e deixar as três para no fim fazer uma festa.

Aí! Eles são nojentos – falou Antonnelle com escárnio na voz. – Esse Goyle na hora do interrogatório me olhava como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne. – disse a bela auror, que era linda, baixa, um pouco gordinha, cabelos loiros bem claros e olhos num tom de verde água. E a pele morena dourada que criavam um contraste incrível. Era uma ótima pessoa, de coração puro.

Eu mato com as minhas próprias mãos, o primeiro que encostar a mão na minha família. – disse Carlinhos com ódio e ferocidade enquanto dava um murro na mesa, o perigoso tom vermelho já cobria seu rosto, estava com os punhos cerrados, os olhos saltados e respirando muito forte.

Calma meu amor! Ficar assim amor não vai adiantar. – disse Sarah sem perceber – descobrimos o plano, e agora é traçar a captura deles, e para isso temos que ser racionais. – as palavras dela tiveram um forte efeito em Carlinhos que já respirava mais calmo e abrira as mãos.

Creio que vocês já têm um plano não é? – Perguntou Arthur que até agora estava em silêncio, o que ao ver de quem o conhecia era mais perigoso que a explosão do filho.

Temos sim, como o Srº já sabe a segurança d'A Toca esta reforçada, e agora mais que nunca, o chalé das conchas é praticamente inatingível, mas também esta sobre forte vigilância assim como o apartamento do Percy. O nosso ponto mais frágil é a loja dos gêmeos, mas que está com três grupos de aurores os vigiando dia e noite. – disse Sarah olhando para o padrinho e tentando acalmá-lo.

E o Rony e a Hermione? – perguntou o senhor com a voz calma.

Eles estão muito protegidos Arthur – disse Shacklebolt – eles tem a segurança formada por aurores tanto daqui quanto da Austrália e alguns da Alemanha e da Bulgária.

Neste momento a simples visita de Sirius, Tonks e Remo nada mais é do que uma forma de não deixar os três sozinhos. – disse Sarah.

E onde eu e Carlinhos entramos no plano? – ele estava visivelmente ansioso. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Sarah.

Já vi que teremos outra briga – disse Goto com a voz entediada se escorando na cadeira e cruzando os braços – o cabeça de fogo não vai aceitar as tuas condições Sarah, estou até vendo.

Goto mais respeito com o Carlinhos – o repreendeu Shacklebolt – caso você tenha esquecido ele é teu superior.

Quem brigou com você Sarah? – perguntou o ruivo seco parecendo que não ouviu nada depois desta palavra.

Não foi briga – disse Sarah fuzilando com o olhar o oriental que estava dando risada – apenas divergência de opiniões com nossos superiores. – olhou com carinho para Arthur se levantou e disse – Padrinho o senhor e o Carlinhos não participarão ativamente de nada.

Como assim? Sarah eles são a minha família! – disse Carlinhos novamente alterado também se levantando como havia se sentado de frete para ela se encaravam. – e eu vou participar sim.

Eu não quero nenhum Weasley participando de nada. – ela também estava alterada.

Isso não é você quem decide. – disse o ruivo desafiador.

E muito menos você – respondeu a loira sarcástica – Sirius e Remo já decidiram, você fica de fora.

E você quer o que? Que eu fique sentado vendo minha família ser assassinada? – disse o ruivo encarando Sarah nos olhos, firmemente que era correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

Eu não falei? Briga de novo! – disse oriental com escárnio.

Cala a boca Goto! – disse o casal junto ainda se encarando e medindo forças com o olhar.

Não é isso Carlinhos, você está trabalhando permanecendo n'A Toca, cuidando da segurança interna deles, assim como o padrinho. Qualquer Weasley num campo de batalha seria o mesmo que entregar de bandeja ao inimigo o que eles querem. – disse Sarah calma.

Mas eu quero lutar, pela minha família! Vale a pena morrer por quem se ama. – disse um pouco mais calmo.

Eu sei! – a voz dela esta calma e tranqüila – Eu te entendo amor. Mas procure entender eles querem qualquer Weasley morto, num campo de batalha quem você acha que seria o alvo principal? – disse carinhosa e baixando a voz – E eu não quero te perder. – como se olhavam nos olhos ele viu os dela brilharem com as lágrimas que formavam ao pensar nessa possibilidade. E isso teve um efeito muito forte nele, além do fato dela o ter chamado três vezes de amor, o que o deixava muito feliz.

É amorzinho você está certa. – disse derrotado. – eu ficarei de fora.

_Nas brigas eles eram sempre assim desde pequenos, se esqueciam das magoas ou dos espectadores, era um mundo particular onde entravam e se entendiam, saindo de lá somente quando a paz era estabelecida, e como cada um conhecia muito bem o outro, tinham as armas de como se fazer entender. Pena que ainda não fizessem isso com relação ao namoro dos dois já que era fato que ainda se amavam_.– Pensava Arthur que os observava com carinho.

Que bom que você entendeu! – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios, por dentro exultava de felicidade ele a chamara de amorzinho. Mas então se lembrou de onde estavam ficou um pouco corada, ele percebendo a reação dela também voltou à realidade. Ela desviou o olhar e os direcionou para Arthur e perguntou. – Para o senhor esta tudo bem?

Concordo com o que você disse! – falou sabiamente o Srº - Molly sofreria demais se um de nós morresse, e numa batalha seriamos mais um incomodo do que uma ajuda. – para finalizar perguntou algo para se arrepender depois, pois gerou outra briga. – E você? Ficara só com a parte operacional não é? – a voz dele era preocupada.

Desta vez não. – disse séria

O QUÊ? QUER DISSER EU NÃO POSSO LUTAR, MAS VOCÊ PODE? – gritou Carlinhos.

Sim – disse calma. – Estamos com poucos aurores e eu não sou uma Weasley. – sabendo onde e o quanto essas palavras o atingiriam, mas era a verdade.

Eu não quero você na batalha. – disse extremamente sério, mas mais calmo.

Eu vou lutar, como você mesmo disse, vale a pena morrer por quem se ama. – falou carinhosa, e vendo que ele iria objetar ela continuou – Já discuti isso com Sirius essa manhã não quero brigar de novo. – falou se sentando e concluiu – Só peço sigilo, não quero Harry, Rony e a Hermione se aventurando sozinhos. Eles merecem um pouco de paz já fizeram muito pelo mundo bruxo, agora a luta é nossa.

Meu filho! – chamou Arthur – ela tem razão, estamos com pouco pessoal ainda mais com tantos locais a serem vigiados. – disse calmo vendo que o filho iria protestar falou – confie nela.

OK papai o Srº está certo. – disse derrotado, sentando-se.

Chamarei os lideres dos grupos e iremos definir as estratégias baseadas nos planos que Sirius deixou. – disse Gawain Robards chefe dos aurores.

Rapidamente surgiram diversos homens e mulheres que se uniram com os que estavam presentes e se subdividiram em grupos menores espalhados por varias mesinhas que haviam sido conjuradas na sala de reuniões. Arthur era solicitado a todo o momento para fornecer informações sobre os filhos ou ser informado de algo do plano, Carlinhos estava numa mesa discutindo a rotina d'A Toca com Khalyl, Antonnelle, Carlitos e Shacklebolt, quando sentiu falta de alguém e com os olhos a procurou pela sala, ela não estava em nenhum dos grupos se virou e pela fresta da porta da sala adjacente a viu sentada em uma mesa de costas para a porta e parecia que estava sozinha.

Ele se levantou pediu licença e foi até ela, fechando a porta ao entrar, se aproximou dela colocando uma mão no encosto da cadeira e a outra no tampo da mesa se inclinou e falou ao seu ouvido.

Então eu ainda sou o seu amor. – com uma voz rouca e muito carinhosa.

Sempre foi e sempre será o meu único amor. – disse meiga se virando na cadeira e assim ficando com o rosto a centímetros do dele, ela sentira a presença dele no momento que ele pisara na sala. Nesta hora a magoa sentida fora esquecida, existia apenas o agora e os dois. Olhavam-se nos olhos com carinho e ternura, ela respirou fundo fechou os olhos, entreabriu os lábios, ele fez o mesmo e foi de encontro aos lábios dela, sentiram o calor das bocas se unindo, o sabor doce da saliva, a maciez das línguas se acariciando, a umidade do interior das bocas, era um beijo cheio de saudade, carinho e amor. Após alguns minutos se separaram. Ele puxou uma cadeira sentando-se de frente para ela e falou acariciando o seu rosto.

Promete que vai se cuidar bruxinha? – a voz dele trasbordava carinho.

Prometo – disse sincera. Chegou a cogitar a idéia de contar sobre a gravidez agora, mas se o fizesse ele não permitiria que ela lutasse.

Quando será a batalha?

Hoje à noite. – disse seria – a tua idéia do jantar em Londres foi perfeita.

Quem te contou?

O padrinho. – respondeu divertida. – queria que eu fosse.

Até que não seria uma má idéia. – falou sedutor – e quem sabe depois podíamos matar a saudade desses três meses que os nossos corpos não sentem o calor do outro.

Não faz tudo isso que não temos relação. Faz quase dois meses – disse divertida, cada fibra do corpo dela desejava ardentemente sentir o corpo dele, mas...

Não conte as rapidinhas, to falando de fazer amor como se deve. – disse carinhoso.

Então faz quase quatro meses.

Tudo isso? – perguntou admirado.

Sim! A última vez foi no dia dos namorados. – disse sonhadora – ou seja, quatorze de fevereiro.

Então, precisamos dar um jeito nisso. – falou com a voz cheia de desejo, e beijando-a novamente.

Bem que eu queria. – disse com desejo e carinho – mas estamos numa guerra, e não seria certo nós numa cama fazendo amor, enquanto os outros lutam.

É você tem razão. – disse triste. – mas eu te quero tanto. Começou a beijá-la, e com a mão acariciar a coxa dela, que abriu as pernas o que facilitou a chegada dele ao fruto de seu desejo, que com um movimento ágil afastou a calcinha dela e acariciou a intimidade dela que latejava de desejo e estava muito molhada, introduziu um dedo nela que a fez gemer baixinho, ele lembrando que na sala ao lado estava no mínimo trinta pessoas tirou o dedo, pegou a varinha e com alguns feitiços na porta tornou a sala segura para o que iria fazer. Ele a pegou no colo e a sentou sobre a mesa, tirou a calcinha dela, abriu o zíper da calça, colocou o seu membro para fora e a penetrou com carinho, ela jogou seu corpo para frente o abraçando com os braços no pescoço e as pernas na cintura, ele começou as estocadas lentas no inicio, mas se tornando cada vez mais exigentes e rápidas quando sentiu que ela estava quase no seu êxtase ele acelerou ainda mais os movimento, fazendo assim com que os dois chegassem juntos ao prazer. Ela sentia os jatos fortes dele a cada contração da glande. Quando ele parou de ejacular a beijou e tirou seu membro de dentro dela, sorrindo quando ela protestou com um gemidinho triste. Transfigurou um pergaminho em uma toalhinha, ela havia se deitado sobre a mesa ele a limpou colocou a calcinha nela, limpou-se também, deu fim à toalhinha e com um feitiço fez sumir o odor característico, se arrumou e deitou ao lado dela na mesa.

Nos somos malucos – ela disse rindo – Acabamos de fazer amor na mesa de reuniões do Ministro.

Com uns trinta aurores na sala ao lado, inclusive meu pai. – disse Carlinhos divertido. – Mas me fale se você não gostou?

Eu amei. – disse carinhosa – foi delicioso como sempre.

Pena que não pude ver teu corpo. - falou indo com a mão em direção aos seios dela, que gelou de medo. Mas uma batida na porta os trouxe para a realidade e rindo se levantaram, ela abaixou a saia, sentou-se e começou a ler um pergaminho como se nada houvesse acontecido ele rindo abriu a porta.

Weasley veja se esse cronograma esta certo. – disse Goto desdenhoso – o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui com a porta fechada? – perguntou curioso.

Resolvendo questões da liderança da Ordem. – respondeu Carlinhos seco, como Sarah estava de costas para porta eles não viram o sorriso dela. – se era só isso? – o outro afirmou com a cabeça e saiu ele tornou a fechar a porta, mas a deixou encostada.

Não sabia que mudou de nome. – disse divertida quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

Você queria que eu dissesse o quê? Nós estávamos fazendo amor? – falou sério, mas brincando com ela.

Não, isso não. – falou rindo - vamos trabalhar?

Vamos. – ele estava estudando o cronograma e corrigindo os erros, estava distraído quando ela perguntou.

Amor você sabe se a Brena trazia alguma carta quando saiu d'A Toca?

Uma carta do Harry para o Sirius. – disse sério – porque? – perguntou preocupado.

É que ela foi interceptada. – disse triste – chegou quase morta aqui no ministério. Você não sabe o conteúdo da carta?

Não, mas Sirius cancelou o jantar e isso foi depois do convite que eu fiz, então. – ele a olhou preocupado – provavelmente ele falou do jantar em Londres.

Droga! – exclamou séria – Agora provavelmente melou o ataque. – ficou pensativa até que – Bom ele falou do jantar?

É provável.

Mas ele não falou de vocês passarem a noite em Londres. – disse sorrindo – já sei como faremos, o plano original era tirar vocês da toca por rede flú até o ministério, então vocês iriam de carro para um hotel trouxa, que já temos um andar ocupado por aurores, e três quartos para vocês. Então você os leva para jantar, mas a Antonnelle jantara com vocês.

A mamãe nem a Gina irão gostar disso. – falou sério – coitada, vai receber a antipatia feminina Weasley. A mamãe e a Gina serão cruéis com ela, você acha isso necessário?

Muito. Eu falo com ela antes, aviso do perigo. – disse divertida, imaginando a reação das duas ao conhecerem a amiga italiana do Carlinhos. – pegaremos o Carlitos mais quatro aurores e com a poção polisuco os transformaremos em vocês, eles pegaram a camionete no restaurante e iram para A Toca, depois de meia hora vocês vão para o hotel, eu deixo meu carro para o grupo de aurores ir ao restaurante, mas, por favor, depois você dirige ok?

Ok! – disse divertido sabia que a Mercedes era um xodó dela. – eu falo para eles que você me pediu a camionete, pois precisava ajudar uma amiga trouxa a se mudar, mas deixou teu carro. E fez questão que ficássemos num hotel, para não termos que viajar a noite.

Perfeito. No hotel você fica com o Harry, a Antonnelle com a Gina, e teus pais ficam juntos. – disse aliviada.

Mas e você? – perguntou preocupado.

Eu vou estar n'A Toca – respondeu carinhosa.

Sarah por favor, não. – pediu desesperado.

Não começa amor. Eu vou já está decidido. – falou num tom que não aceitava discussões.

Então vamos conversar. – falou sério – esclarecer a nossa situação.

Hoje não – falou acariciando o rosto dele se inclinou e o beijou com ternura e amor – vamos esquecer a nossa separação pelo menos por hoje. Guardaremos a lembrança do que aconteceu nesta sala, e se algo me acontecer quero que se lembre disso, pois é nisso que vou me agarrar nesta batalha.

Não fale assim – pediu com lágrimas nos olhos – quando poderemos conversar?

Não sei, amanhã à tarde vou para Paris. – ao ver expressão intrigada dele esclareceu - Compromissos representando a Ordem, o ministério e Hogwarts, volto sábado pela manhã.

Então vá sábado à tarde n'A Toca. – falou carinhoso – assim você já revê a mamãe.

Sábado a tarde está ótimo – disse sorrindo – vamos passar esses novos planos aos outros?

Saíram da sala de mãos dadas, o que não passou despercebido a Arthur e aos outros. Eles passaram as novas diretrizes aos outros. Era incrível a sincronia com que trabalhavam juntos Arthur nunca tinha os visto em ação, e entendeu por que Dumbledore os escolhera como lideres da parte internacional e também da área operacional, eles eram ágeis, criativos, nunca um problema ficava sem solução, muitas vezes se comunicavam apenas com um olhar, e depois de tudo acertado, os grupos já se despediam e iam embora, Carlinhos a puxou para um canto do corredor onde ficavam os elevadores a beijou com amor e pediu.

Assim que começar e quando acabar você me avisa? – a voz dele tinha um tom de medo.

Aviso, sim imediatamente. – disse sincera.

Da forma de sempre? – ele parecia um menino com na primeira vez que se separa da mãe, tamanha era a insegurança e o medo dele.

Sim da forma de sempre! – a voz dela era muito carinhosa, se beijaram novamente e Carlinhos a abraçou com força sendo retribuído da mesma forma. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, e ficou sentindo o perfume que emanava dele e ouvindo seu coração bater forte, ela o amava mais que tudo e sentia falta da paz e da segurança que aqueles braços a davam, respirou fundo e falou. – Amo o teu perfume, ele combina com você. Eu te amo Carlinhos.

Também te amo Sarah. – falou carinhoso – me perdoa?

Não vamos nos lembrar disso.

Vocês dois vamos? – perguntou Arthur. Eles se separaram, e foram até o elevador de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

Quando estavam no elevador conversavam com Arthur e Shacklebolt sobre Rony e Hermione. Sarah falou

Sexta à tarde eles vão para Lizard Island. – disse Sarah com a voz sonhadora.

O casamento da Gabriela, - disse Carlinhos com a voz chocada – nós iríamos não é?

Eu mandei o presente dela e uma carta nós desculpando. – disse tranqüila.

Porque você não vai? – perguntou curioso.

Sozinha? Naquela ilha? – disse olhando nos olhos dele. – Acho que são lembranças e explicações demais.

Você tem razão. - falou ficando vermelho. Ele havia a pedido em casamento na ilha, na beira da praia com a lua cheia brilhando sobre eles. E depois anunciou a todos os presentes no hall do hotel fazendo uma imensa festa de noivado.

Quando chegaram ao átrio se despediram com muito carinho. Cada um entrou em uma lareira e sumiram nas chamas verdes.

Carlinhos estava de tão bom humor quando chegou n'A Toca, que nem a presença de Sirius tirou o sorriso do seu rosto. Inclusive conversou com o moreno, e na despedida pediu que ele protegesse Sarah.

Quando discretamente lhe entregou frascos com fios de cabelos dos cinco. Que Sirius na hora percebeu para que eram.

À medida que a noite se aproximava era evidente que a tensão dele aumentava, ainda mais que ele tinha que esconder dos outros o que iria acontecer. Lembrava com carinho do momento vivido por ele e Sarah a pouco, lembrou-se que haviam feito amor sem nenhuma proteção, sorriu ao imaginar se seu filho não havia sido feito naquele dia.

Harry estava muito desconfiado da atitude do ruivo, anos desvendando mistérios o tinham deixado com os instintos aguçados, quando comentou com Gina ela disse que ouvira o pai contando à mãe que ele havia se entendido com a namorada, mas isso não convenceu Harry, a alegria dele podia ser por isso, mas não explicava o Porquê da tensão crescente.

As cinco e meia estavam todos a caminho de Londres, Harry observava que Carlinhos olhava muito pelo retrovisor enquanto dirigia, e quase não falava. Respondendo com monossílabos as perguntas da mãe que tagarelava sem parar. As únicas vezes que falou uma frase completa foram para anunciar que Sarah iria pegar a camionete no restaurante e que eles dormiriam em Londres, e neste momento foi à vez de Arthur ficar tenso, e trocar um olhar significativo com o filho. E a outra vez para avisar que elas teriam uma surpresa no jantar. O que deixou Molly e Gina esperançosas dele anunciar ter reatado o namoro.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante era um local charmoso e romântico, um pouco afastado do centro, mas com certeza era trouxa, Arthur se encantou com tudo. O restaurante estava cheio de pessoas que conversavam e riam, o ambiente era muito agradável e descontraído, mal se sentaram à mesa, uma linda mulher se aproximou e cumprimentou Carlinhos com um abraço e beijos nas faces. E ele apresentou-a a família.

Mamãe, papai, Harry e Gina essa é Antonnelle Richardelli, uma grande amiga e auror italiana que trabalha comigo na Ordem. – não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a cara decepcionada da mãe e da irmã, já prevendo que a pobre moça seria hostilizada.

Encantada – disse a moça polidamente, e como a amiga a avisara ela logo disse – Sarah fala tanto de vocês, que parece que eu já os conheço.

Você conhece a Sarah? – perguntou Gina, pois achava que era alguma nova conquista do irmão.

Sim! Somos muito amigas. Inclusive em dezembro ela e Carlinhos serão meus padrinhos de casamento. – disse sincera, e conquistando a simpatia das mulheres Weasley, Arthur fingiu que não conhecia a moça, pois esse era o plano. – Carlinhos ela pede desculpas, mas quando me deixou aqui já pegou a camionete, e como ela tem a chave não quis incomodar você. – o que era mentira, pois a camionete permaneceria ali por um bom tempo até o grupo de aurores a pegar.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, a não ser pelo fato de Harry estar observando Carlinhos atentamente que olhava para o dragão vermelho em seu relógio a cada cinco minutos. Já estavam na sobremesa quando aconteceu.

Carlinhos parecia ter levado um choque levantou rápido o braço e o dragão antes vermelho estava azul ele olhou rápido para a auror e para Arthur, o sorriso que ele tinha até então foi substituído por uma linha fina e a aparência ficou preocupada. Voltou a ficar num silêncio quase total.

N'A Toca cinco minutos após a chegada da suposta família aconteceu o ataque. Ouviram-se estalos de todos os lados e surgiram aproximadamente vinte comensais encapuzados, que arrombaram a porta e se depararam com um numero superior de aurores, e membros da Ordem que estavam tanto dentro d'A Toca como nos jardins.

Voavam feitiços e maldiçoes para todos os lados, logo o cheiro de sangue invadia o local, não se sabe quem colocou fogo no galinheiro e no galpão, o barulho de gritos era ensurdecedor.

Sarah, Sirius, Remo e Tonks estavam lutando juntos quando um raio veio na direção de Sarah só não a atingiu por que para surpresa de Sarah Goto se jogou na frente sendo atingido no peito e no pescoço por uma maldição Sectumsempra, Sarah correu para o lado dele, tentou o contra feitiço, mas a maldição atingira sua aorta e ele perdia muito sangue, num sussurro ele a olhou nos olhos e disse.

Vale a pena morrer por quem se ama. – e a vida abandonou seu corpo. Deixando a moça chocada com a revelação.

Ouviu um grito de Sirius o que a trouxe de volta para a realidade, e viu que ele lutava sozinho com cinco comensais e que Khalyl jazia no chão ao lado dele, ela correu e o ajudou prendendo os comensais e para seu alivio verificou que o jovem havia sido apenas estuporado. Assim que foi reanimado voltou à batalha, do outro lado Tonks estava debruçada protegendo o corpo de Lupim, eles correram até eles, Sirius criou um escudo protetor enquanto Sarah examinava Remo, e ficou alivia ao ver que ele havia sido vitima de um Petrificus Totalus, e que o sangue em Tonks se devia a um pequeno corte na cabeça. Logo já estavam lutando e pelo que viam a vitória era iminente.

No hotel quando Harry e Carlinhos ficaram sozinhos o nervosismo do ruivo era tão grande, que ele quebrou o controle da tv, Harry consertou com um feitiço e falou.

Aonde é a batalha? – disse tão natural que o ruivo respondeu prontamente.

N'A Toca – quando viu já tinha saído, olhou para Harry e perguntou – como soube?

Você parece um leão enjaulado, e nos tiraram de lá por algum motivo. – disse o rapaz perspicaz. – Sirius se despediu de mim como se talvez nunca mais me visse. E Tonks pediu que eu cuidasse muito bem de Teddy. E modéstia à parte sou bom em entender coisas que querem me esconder. - Falou triste.

O pior é a batalha já começou, e está durando muito tempo. – disse o ruivo desesperado.

Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry curioso, não vira nenhuma forma de comunicação o alertar sobre isso.

Esta vendo esse dragão? – perguntou o ruivo mostrando o enfeite da pulseira do relógio e se sentando numa poltrona na frente de Harry. – ele é uma forma que eu e a Sarah temos de nos comunicar o dela é um pingente. Eu comprei um dragão de rubi e um de safira, logo que voltamos a namorar em 93, e com um feitiço eu os juntei, fiz um outro feitiço que eles mudariam alertando três situações e depois os separei. – vendo a expressão admirada de Harry continuou. – o normal dele é vermelho claro. Se um de nós quer indicar ao outro que o ama, que esta recordando momentos felizes ou tem saudade basta acariciar o dragão que na mesma hora o do outro ficara levemente morno e num tom vermelho escuro. – a voz dele era um pouco tímida. - A outra situação eu fiz especialmente por ela morar longe e sozinha, se ela segurar o dragão com a mão ele fica gelado e azul como esta agora, isso indica que ela esta em perigo, ou no caso de batalhas que esta iniciou. – ele respirou fundo e continuou – quando ele ficar roxo e muito quente significa que tudo esta bem, que já acabou e ela esta a salvo, isso no caso de batalhas, já no relacionamento queria indicaria outra coisa. – disse com um sorriso maroto e fez Harry entender o que era. – para isso basta levar o dragão aos lábios.

Muito engenhoso. – disse Harry admirado. – a carta desta manhã era um código não é?

Você leu? – Harry afirmou envergonhado – era sim um dos muitos métodos que usamos, como éramos namorados, nos correspondíamos com freqüência sem levantar muito suspeitas, então aproveitávamos isso para coisas da ordem.

Naturalmente – falou Harry pensando quanto trabalho eles tinham em bolar coisas para enganar Voldemort.

Esse aqui, por exemplo - disse Carlinhos tirando do bolso a carta que recebera aquela manhã, e entregou a Harry, que leu com atenção, mas não viu nada de anormal no verso, além do fato de não ter sentido algum.

Não quer disser nada para mim. – disse por fim depois de ler cinco vezes e imaginar diversas coisas.

E se eu te disser que ai tem, o informe de uma reunião da ordem, além de me alertar que você e a mamãe correm perigo, que assim colocam o papai e a Gina em risco. Que eu devo ficar atento, e que os outros membros da família estão bem, me avisou da visita que recebemos depois do almoço e que apesar das perdas os comensais ainda tem força.- ele riu da feição admirada de Harry, pois parecia impossível algo tão bobo ter tantas coisas importantes - Agora releia tendo isso em mente. – pediu o ruivo

Harry pegou um papel e uma caneta na escrivaninha do quarto e começou a ler e tentar fazer ligações até que depois de uns cinco minutos disse vitorioso.

Descobri! – e leu em voz alta fazendo as alterações. – a primeira parte não quer disser nada além do que está escrito. – como o ruivo afirmou, ele continuou.

Após os dragões e os leões

Irão comer as serpentes,

Esse trecho é sobre a reunião da Ordem. – Carlinhos confirmou novamente

[i] [blue]

O sapo e a coruja correm perigo.

Colocam a pantera e o lobo juntos.

O puma redobra a atenção

A gata, o leopardo e o coelho chegaram.

A águia e o tigre estão seguros.

Assim como o pavão, a garça, o urso e os macacos.

[/i] – Essa parte seria assim.

O Harry e a Molly correm perigo

Fazendo com que a Gina e o Arthur também sejam ameaçados.

Você deve ficar com mais a atenção aos movimentos no exterior d'A Toca.

A Tonks, o Lupin e o Sirius vão para A Toca.

A Hermione e o Rony estão seguros

Assim como o Percy, a Fleur, o Gui e os gêmeos.

[i] [blue]

O amor ainda tem força apesar.

Do duro golpe o coração ainda bate.

[/i] – Aqui é sobre os comensais que apesar de perder o líder eles ainda lutam. E o resto também não é nada.

Com certeza você será um ótimo auror Harry. – elogio o ruivo. – você acertou tudo.

Mas não foi fácil, e só consegui por causa das dicas que você deu. – disse o moreno com simplicidade.

E tínhamos vários tipos, podia ser uma receita de poção, uma lista de compra ou recordações, esse sempre fora à única forma segura de nos comunicarmos. – disse o ruivo, agora que conversava com Harry estava mais calmo. Até que – Graças a Deus - exclamou aliviado e Harry viu o dragão ficar roxo.

Após quase uma hora chegou à mesma coruja prateada de antes trazendo uma carta que Carlinhos leu em voz alta, era um relatório da batalha, informando as perdas de ambos os lados, assim como as prisões, mas todos que Harry conhecia estavam bem, e que Narcisa e Draco haviam escapado, mas Lucio e os irmão Lestrange estavam a caminho de Azkaban, e que o ataque havia sido múltiplo, além d'A Toca, foram atacados a loja, o chalé e o apartamento de Percy. Crabbe não fora visto em nenhum local, e suspeitava-se que estivesse indo atrás de Rony e Hermione. Carlinhos pediu sigilo a Harry, o cansaço os venceu e dormiram. Na manhã do outro dia, foram para A Toca, que se Harry não soubesse que houvera uma batalha ali não suspeitaria de nada estava tudo perfeito.


	8. Cap 7 INTERFERÊNCIAS

Capitulo VII – INTERFERÊNCIAS.

Rony estava sentado num banco na beira do rio olhando o movimento da água, com o pensamento longe, já estavam há alguns dias naquele país, e Hermione estava cada vez mais distante dele, claro que ele entendia o lado dela afinal ela não via os país há quase um ano, mas ele também não tinha contato com a família dele quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela, e mesmo assim os deixara para vir resgatar os pais dela.

Ele não ficara sozinho com ele nenhuma vez, o máximo de carinho que conseguia era andar de mãos dadas, isso quando a irmãzinha dela não ficava no meio dos dois, já fizera quase todos os passeios sugeridos por Carlinhos, mas nenhum fora idéia dele, era sempre o pai dela que convidava e iam sempre os cinco. Beijo eram apenas selinhos roubados, rapidamente.

Na noite anterior foram ao tal cinema ele achou o local ótimo, ficou impressionado com o tamanho da tela, o filme fascinante, eram tantos efeitos especiais, ele teve que admitir que os trouxas eram muito criativos. Quando viu que era tudo muito escuro e que estavam sentados um pouco longe dos pais dela ficou feliz, pois poderiam enfim dar uns amassos, mas logo o pai dela veio trocar de lugar com ela, pois a mãe estava com saudade, e ele ficou o filme inteiro sentado ao lado do Srº Granger.

A pouco ele quase explodira, o pai dela praticamente o colocara de lado ao apresentar a filha, a um trouxa amigo dele, o cara olhou Hermione de um jeito que para não socar o sujeito ele achou melhor sair de perto. O cara era um rico fazendeiro do interior, claro, muito melhor que um bruxo pobretão como ele.

Estava tão imerso em pensamentos que não notou a figura vestida com uma capa que o observava a distância. Ele estava tão desprotegido, sozinho ali, seria tão fácil acabar com ele, uma maldição da morte, e ninguém jamais saberia o que provocou a morte do jovem, mas não, ele tinha que sofrer, primeiro, queria que ele ficasse com raiva, sentisse a dor de perder quem se ama, o plano dele era simples, quando já tivesse conseguido o que queria, eliminaria o ruivo, mandaria as sobras de presente para a família dele, daria um fim na sangue ruim, o nome dos Crabbe estaria vingado.

Mas ele precisava dos dois sozinhos e isso não estava acontecendo. Era incrível, como eles estavam desprotegidos ali, ele pensou que depois do ataque mal sucedido a família Weasley a segurança dos dois estaria muito maior, mas ao contrario parecia que a pouca segurança havia desaparecido. Talvez a tão famosa divisão da Ordem internacional, não fosse nada mais que uma mentira, ele os vigiava desde terça e até agora, não vira nenhum guarda e somente alguns bruxos perto deles. Com esses pensamentos ele desaparatou.

O que ele não havia notado era que por onde Rony ou Hermione fossem sempre eram acompanhados por cães, gatos e alguns pássaros, bem como grupos de turistas, casais de jovens apaixonados, mães com seus bebês ou idosos, que faziam caminhadas.

Segundos depois, Rony sentiu alguém se sentar ao seu lado ele rapidamente secou as lágrimas, e a olhou.

Te procurei por tudo no hotel, mas você havia sumido. – disse carinhosa.

Eu queria ficar sozinho. – falou triste e voltando a olhar o rio.

Esta com saudade de casa? – perguntou atenciosa

Hunhum.

Vim te avisar que recebemos mais uma carta do Harry e de quase todos da tua família.

Legal.

E também o convite de casamento da Gabriela.

Que bom.

Depois do almoço vamos com a mamãe no shopping comprar uma roupa para irmos ao casamento e o presente. Depois vamos a uma biblioteca maravilhosa que tem perto do shopping. À noite vamos ao teatro papai disse que tem uma ótima peça em cartaz, amanhã tem um show do U2 e o Peter, aquele amigo que o papai me apresentou, vai conseguir convites para nós, nossa é tanta coisa para fazer, e locais para ir. – ela tagarelava alheia à expressão contrariada dele.

Ok.

Rony?

Oi?

O que você tem Ron?

Nada. – deu uma risada pelo nariz. Realmente ele não tinha e nem era nada.

Ronald Weasley será que você pode agir como um adulto e conversar comigo. – disse alterada.

Me deixe Hermione, vai lá babar no fazendeiro bonitão, e vai com ele a todos esses lugares, que eu não quero mais ir a droga nenhuma. – falou também alterado, mas imediatamente se arrependeu ao olhar para ela viu que estava chorando. - Desculpa Mi. – falou a abraçando.

Ron! Eu sei que esta sendo difícil. – falou entre soluços – Mas eles são a minha família, eu senti saudade, eu quero ficar com eles, e eu nunca vim para cá, e eu...– ela parou olhou para ele – você também ficou longe da tua, mesmo assim veio só para ficar comigo e eu não estou te dando atenção, oh Ron, me desculpe. Eu sou tão injusta. – disse carinhosa.

Eu estou me sentindo como um intruso, pôxa, tinha planejado um monte de coisas que queria fazer com você, e não deu, há quanto tempo à gente não se beija, ou fica sozinho? – ele se sentia cada vez aliviado enquanto desabafava com ela. – Eu me acostumei a ter você comigo, sendo só minha, - a voz dele era muito carinhosa – e agora tudo mudou, e quando voltarmos como vai ser? Teus pais não deixar você ficar n'A Toca como antes. E outra, eu sou um duro, e ainda não posso trabalhar, tenho que estudar mais um ano. Meu irmão estava noivo e rompeu com a Sarah, você acha que eu não percebi que ela está grávida dele? É muita coisa que tenho para pensar.

Não fica assim. – falou carinhosa admirada da mudança dele, ele estava demonstrando uma profundidade de sentimentos e de percepção que ela não o julgava capaz – Vamos dar um jeito nisso tudo juntos, te prometo. – levantou o rosto e o beijou.

O beijo começou carinhoso e meigo, mas a cada momento se tornava mais exigente e profundo, já estavam quase sem fôlego quando ouviram um estrondo e separaram assustados.

Mas que drog... - as palavras morreram na boca de Rony, eles estavam cercados por figuras encapuzadas.

Vejam só se não é o traidor do sangue e a sangue ruim. – disse um homem gordo – a demonstração de afeto de vocês estava me enojando, mas devo disser que você me forneceu informações valiosas, quer dizer que a Sarah e o teu irmão não estão mais juntos e que ela esta grávida, é patético, mas pelo menos ela é puro sangue e uma sujeitinha de sangue ruim, você tem muito mau gosto Weasley, ou será que apenas vai se divertir com ela, olhando bem ela até tem um certo charme.

Rony não gostou da forma como ele olhava Hermione, mas estavam em minoria, e se ele atacasse um os outros riram reagir, achou melhor permanecer quieto só deixou o abraço que dava em Hermione mais firme e somente com um braço o outro ele pegou a varinha no bolso da calça.

Não com tanta pressa Weasley. - Falou novamente o homem gordo e Rony sentiu sua mão queimar e perder a força viu sua varinha sair voando em direção a um encapuzado, e quando olhou para a mão viu que ela estava roxa e cheia de bolhas amarelas e doía muito. – vamos acabar logo com isso. Yaxley pegue a sangue ruim e Nott pegue o Weasley.

Não – gritou Rony – não se aproxime dela. – e numa atitude desesperada pegou a varinha de Hermione e estuporou um dos comensais que se adiantavam até eles, mas como ele previra os outros revidaram ele foi atingido em cheio por uma maldição cruciatos, Rony gritava e se contorcia de dor. E ouvia ao longe Hermione gritar desesperada ele lutava para escapar da dor que esta lhe sufocando, até que a dor cessou e se viu no meio de uma batalha, mas para seu horror não achava Hermione então se levantou e começou a procurá-la quando a viu sendo arrastada para uma moita nem percebeu quando um raio o atingiu o fazendo voar longe e cair desacordado na margem do rio.

Hermione ficou muito assustada quando viu a quantidade de comensais que os cercavam, mas logo começou a ver que diversos animais do parque estavam se direcionando para um ponto atrás do grupo e quando Rony atacou o comensal que iria pegá-la esses animais se transformaram em pessoas, e começaram a duelar com os encapuzados, antes que ela pudesse reagir viu Rony ser torturado e sentiu alguém a segurar forte pela cintura o que a impedia de correr até ele, ela começou a lutas, se debatia e mordia cada parte do braço do homem que a segurava, tinha certeza que conseguira acertar vários chutes nele, que apenas a mantinha pressa cada vez com mais força até ela ouviu-o sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Calma Mione, e me desculpe por isso.

Ela ficou estática reconheceu aquela voz e a última coisa que viu foi o corpo de Rony voar pelos ares caindo pesadamente com um baque surdo na margem do rio depois ela sentiu o corpo amolecer e tudo ficou negro.

Horas antes n'A Toca.

Alheios a tudo isso Harry e Gina, estavam passando pelo pomar quando Carlinhos os chamou e os convidou para jogar uma partida de quadribol quatro contra quatro, já que os gêmeos, Percy, Lino e Gui estavam ali. Harry ficou admirado com a vassoura de Carlinhos, era incrível, lembrou-se com tristeza da sua Firebolt e usou para voar a vassoura de Rony. O jogo estava empatado o seu time era composto por ele, Gina, Jorge e Gui ele estava voando procurando o pomo quando parou para admirar a destreza com que Gina roubava a goles de Fred e fazia um belo gol os colocando a frente no placar, ele viu o brilho dourado quase sobre o telhado d'A Toca e impulsionou a vassoura para lá já estava quase chegando quando só ouviu um assobio alto e um borrão passou por ele e depois Carlinhos descer segurando o pomo.

Ele pousou ao lado dele e perguntou

A quanto essa vassoura chega? – a voz dele estava admirada.

A 300 km por hora em cinco segundos. É a melhor vassoura da Alemanha essa é da linha profissional, toda adaptada para a posição de apanhador – a voz dele era visivelmente orgulhosa. – quer experimentar?

Posso? – perguntou Harry curioso.

Claro aproveita e leva a Gina para um passeio – falou o ruivo piscando um olho – com todos aqui vocês não terão paz.

Harry chamou a Gina e rapidamente montaram na vassoura, ele ficou admirado com a velocidade de subida e só percebeu que estava indo muito rápido quando sentiu Gina apertar o abraço em sua cintura logo ele estabilizou a vassoura que planou leve no ar, ela era realmente muito estável, ficaram assim curtindo a vista privilegiada que tinham quando Harry viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção, de onde estavam ele pode ver um lago sobre uma montanha e voou até lá, quando pousaram ele ficou maravilhado com a beleza do lugar.

Deixou a vassoura cuidadosamente deitada sobre a grama deu a mão com Gina e foram até a beira do lago de águas azuis. Sentaram-se na margem com ele estava de calça de moletom ele dobrou a bainha e colocou os pés na água, Gina estava de bermuda de malha ficaram brincando e atirando água um no outro até que Gina ficou em pé e passando as pernas pelas de Harry se sentou em colo de frente para ele e Harry desabituou a blusa dela e pela primeira vez viu os seios dela e com carinho os sugou e acariciou, logo depois envolveu Gina num forte abraço e começou a beijá-la com volúpia, seu corpo imediatamente reagiu à proximidade do corpo dela, ela sentindo o estado dele começou a se movimentar em seu colo, o que fazia Harry gemer cada vez mais alto e dava a ela muito prazer, os movimentos estavam cada vez mais rápidos e Harry a apertava contra ele quando sentiu seu máximo chegando ficou preocupado se ela também estava tendo prazer então abriu os olhos e viu as feições dela se contorceram e sentiu que ela retesava o corpo e apertava ainda mais a sua intimidade no volume da calça dele ele a segurou firme pela. cintura e a ajudou a acelerar os movimentos até que gritou alto o nome dela e sentiu sua calça ficar molhada, o corpo dela amolecer e ambos respirarem com dificuldade, ele rapidamente a tirou de seu colo a deitando sobre a relva e com um feitiço limpou as vestes, e viu para seu alivio que a bermuda dela estava seca, deitando-se ao seu lado, a abraçando por trás sentiu seu corpo reagir novamente com a proximidade das nádegas dela, mas ele conseguiu controlar e começou a acariciar seu corpo, ela ainda estava com a blusa aberta e ficou assim com ela curtindo o momento, sentindo o cheiro dela, até que olhou seu relógio e já eram onze horas, ele fechou a blusa dela, beijaram-se novamente e voaram rapidamente para A Toca, se a subida era rápida a velocidade de descida era incrível.

Assim que chegaram viram a cara amarrada dos gêmeos e de Percy, assim como Gui e Carlinhos o olharam com um ar divertido de cúmplice, Harry deu um risinho de lado quando entregou a vassoura ao ruivo agradecendo, subiu para se arrumar, pois hoje ele teria o almoço com o padrinho. Logo já estava na sala sentado no sofá ao lado de Gina que também estava arrumada conversavam animados sobre quadribol com os irmãos dela, a noite teria dois jogos de quadribol e eles iriam assistir a um deles, mas a discórdia estava em qual, Harpias, que era o que Gina, Jorge e Carlinhos queriam ver ou Cannons que Gui, Percy e Fred estavam ansiosos por assistir.

Carlinhos quando soube do almoço voltou ao mau humor de antes, pensou que para ele ela não tinha tempo, mas para almoçar com Sirius sim e por que ele não podia ir com ela para Paris? Afinal sempre viajavam juntos e os começais não atacariam novamente tão cedo. Pelo visto ele não era mais importante para ela, hoje recebera uma carta tão carinhosa de Jully ela sim estava com saudade dele.

As onze e meia. Sirius apareceu, e acompanhou Gina e Harry via pó de flú até um luxuoso hotel localizado fora do centro de Londres onde Harry viu pela primeira vez a bruxa sobre a qual já ouvira muito falar. Quando a recepcionista os acompanhou até o restaurante com mesas no jardim e anunciou.

Drª Holff! Seus convidados chegaram. – com a voz polida e formal, logo se retirou.

Olá. – disse a bruxa se levantando e vindo recebê-los calorosamente. Ela era um pouco baixa devia medir mais ou menos 1,65, pele clara, os cabelos loiros dourados, e os olhos azuis muito claros, Harry pode perceber que apesar de não ser magra ela também não era gorda, mas sim cheia de curvas. Estava com vestido lilás claro e bem soltinho. Depois de cumprimentar todos ela falou – Sirius, olhe o que acabei de receber – e entregou-lhe uma foto. – acho que você vai gostar.

Ele está muito bem mesmo. – disse divertido. Mostrando a foto para Harry, que sorriu quando viu um Moody muito bem humorado deitado numa cadeira na beira de uma linda praia usando um antiquado calção de banho, o olho mágico fora substituído por um normal, ele lhe sorria e acenava.

Ele esta vivo? - Perguntou curioso.

Sim! - Disse a loira. – ele precisava se aposentar aproveitamos o fato dele ter sido atingido na tua transferência e o mandamos para a Grécia. Lá ele é somente mais um velho excêntrico.

O almoço transcorreu muito animado, Sarah contou como havia conseguido salvar Sirius do véu, coisa que só foi possível por ele ter sido atingido pela maldição da morte que Belatriz usou. Harry entendeu por que todos gostavam da bruxa e também o motivo do ciúme que Carlinhos tinha, ela não notava, mas era muito carinhosa, e isso era com todos e ele pode perceber que Sirius também era assim com ela, ele era todo cheio de cuidados e atenções. Quando caminhavam pelo jardim após o almoço.

Já almoçamos e vocês ainda não falaram o que queriam me contar. – disse calma. – podem falar?

Sarah, você se lembra daquela sexta feira treze de março, que você chegou em casa muito feliz. – ele parou e olhou para Harry sem saber se continuava.

Sei, como esquecer, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, recebi a noticia de que trabalharia com o Carlinhos aqui no Reino Unido, o que resolveria o grande empecilho para o nosso casamento e também soube que estava grávida do meu grande amor. - a voz dela era doce e sonhadora

Você esta grávida do Carlinhos – perguntou Harry muito espantado.

Estou de quase quatro meses Harry. – falou acariciando a barriga – só te peço que guarde segredo, ele ainda não sabe. Assim como a Molly nem sonha com isso. – falou calma. – mas o que houve esse dia?

O que aconteceu quando você me contou? – perguntou Sirius displicente.

Eu estava super feliz, nós nos abraçamos e... – ela parou, olhou para Sirius baixou os olhos e falou envergonhada – na empolgação sem querer te beijei. Mas foi só um leve encostar de lábios, um selinho, nada mais. – disse se defendendo.

Meu irmão viu vocês abraçados se beijando pela janela. – disse Gina irônica. – assim que viu ele desaparatou para o ministério e voltou para a Romênia.

E então ele tirou as conclusões dele, - a voz dela estava muito magoada – mais uma vez preferiu agir a falar comigo.

Lembra que você sentiu a presença dele? – perguntou Sirius. – até foi lá fora na esperança dele estar por ali. – ela confirmou com a cabeça

Pois é, daí quando você foi atrás dele, lógico que sem saber que ele viu. - Começou a ruiva.

Ele resolveu dar o troco. – completou a loira triste. – e que troco. – vendo a expressão perdida de Harry ela esclareceu. – Nós havíamos noivado em janeiro, numa ilha da Austrália, mas ainda não havíamos comunicado a família dele, seria um presente de fim da guerra, e uma coisa que sempre nos impediu de casar eram nossos empregos, Shacklebolt havia me procurado sexta pela manhã e falou que nos queria com ele e fez uma proposta irrecusável, tanto para mim, quanto era a que deixou comigo para entregar ao Carlinhos, logo depois, eu fui a uma consulta com a minha tia, que é curandeira obstetra, e descobri que estava grávida, fiquei radiante, enfim era tudo que eu sempre quis, me casar e formar uma família com ele. No sábado eu fui para Romênia, dar as ótimas noticias, como ele sempre trabalhou sábado pela manhã então fui direto para reserva, já imaginando a festa que seria. Mas assim que ele me viu, chamou uma estagiaria, a imprensou contra a parede e a beijou, mas um beijo de cinema. E ficaram se agarrando.

Nossa! – disse Harry genuinamente espantado, jamais imaginaria isso do Carlinhos.

O pior você não sabe Harry. – disse Gina triste.

E pode piorar? – perguntou chocado. Uma atitude assim, nem ele com dezessete anos faria.

Julgue você. – disse a loira triste – sábado é o dia mais movimentado na reserva, tem alunos que só estudam aos sábados, pesquisadores que vão neste dia, além dos que sempre estão lá, e lógico que todos me conhecem como a noiva do Carlinhos, até antes de firmarmos o compromisso, pelo tempo de namoro e tal. E essa cena do beijo foi na frente de todos. As pessoas ficaram sem saber como agir, assim como eu, que fiquei estática olhando aquilo, Andreiev que pe levou para o escritório dele e de lá fui direto para casa. Com uma chave de portal, que ele pode usar em emergências.

Realmente isso piorou muito o fato. – disse Harry triste que viu que ela chorava ao se lembrar da cena.

Sarah! Foi neste dia que você quase perdeu o neném? - perguntou Gina curiosa.

Não Gi, foi outra coisa que eu vi, mas isso não é assunto para discutir com você. – disse seria – desculpa, mas o que motivou o incidente, foi algo muito maior, digamos que a confirmação da traição. – disse seria olhando para Harry. – Não sei o que teria sido de mim se não fosse o teu padrinho. Mas Harry, por favor, não julgue o Carlinhos por isso, ele é uma ótima pessoa, um grande amigo, um bruxo excelente e tudo mais, só que quando o assunto sou eu, ele perde a racionalidade.

Nesse momento tudo se encaixou para Harry, a troca de carinho que Sarah e Sirius tinham nada mais era que uma amizade, fruto de muita gratidão, Sirius sempre gostou de ser útil, e cuidar dela foi à forma encontrada de retribuir por ela o ter salvado. Eles eram como ele e Hermione, como irmãos.

Você já havia salvado a minha vida antes – com uma voz muito carinhosa. - Vamos mudar de assunto - disse Sirius num tom que tentava ser divertido. – Harry, você faz questão de morar em Londres? Ou você prefere morar perto d'A Toca?

Perto d'A Toca lógico. – disse o moreno olhando apaixonado para Gina.

Ainda bem. Por que pela manhã fechei negocio com uma casa bem pertinho de lá. – disse Sirius alegre.

E seremos vizinhos - anunciou Sarah.

Quais são as casas? – perguntou Harry curioso, ele esta sentindo uma coisa estranha em parte estava alegre, pois iria morar com o padrinho, mas também estava triste, pois iria sair d'A Toca.

Podemos ir lá? – disse Sirius alegre, e era uma alegria contagiante. Aparataram na frente de um cruzamento em T, cuja rua iria para o bosque, e em cada esquina havia uma bela casa fechada, eram as casas que Harry admirara, quando passeou com Gina.

Essa é a nossa - disse Sirius indicando uma grande casa de madeira, com uma torre central, era linda.

Então você comprou a casa dos sonhos? - Perguntou Gina a loira. Se referindo a outra casa.

Sim. – falou triste – venha deixe os meninos na casa deles. – ela pegou a mão de Gina e foi para a outra casa, era uma casa de tijolos muito bonita.

Você e o Carlinhos sonharam tantos anos em comprar essa casa. – disse Gina nostálgica. – a mamãe até a apelidou de casa dos sonhos.

Gi eu a comprei num impulso, depois do que aconteceu ontem, - vendo o olhar interrogativo de Gina ela falou - bem ontem eu e teu irmão tivemos por um momento, o nosso namoro de volta. – falou enquanto se sentavam num banco no jardim.

Então vocês voltaram? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa, mas muito alegre.

Não Gi, tivemos um lindo momento, - a voz dela era triste – mas com o que fiquei sabendo hoje, é melhor que continuemos separados.

Porque? – perguntou a ruiva arrependida de ter contado a amiga o motivo que levou o irmão a agir como um imaturo.

Não se arrependa disso. Você fez o que era certo. – disse a loira séria – Gi eu estava disposta a perdoar tudo o que ele me fez, até a traição. Pelo bem do inicio da nossa família, iria colocar uma pedra em cima de tudo, esquecer mesmo, mas o que mais me doeu, foi saber que ele, me conhecendo há vinte e cinco anos não confia em mim. Outra vez ele foi imaturo e egoísta, agora com uma criança inocente envolvida, não posso arriscar, não quero criar um filho num ambiente de brigas e discórdia. – grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. - No fim comprar essa casa foi uma boa, vou morar perto d'A Toca, vai ficar fácil para Molly cuidar do neném quando eu tiver fora, não confiaria isso a mais ninguém.

Sarah! – disse Gina abrindo os braços e assim que a amiga deitou a cabeça em seu peito ela a abraçou e acariciava as costas da loira, que chorava copiosamente no colo da ruiva, que murmurava palavras de conforto. Após alguns minutos ela se aclamou então Gina perguntou – você vai contar a ele do neném?

Vou! Ele tem o direito de saber que vai ser pai. – ela respirou fundo e continuou. – quero manter a nossa amizade e que ele participe da vida da criança.

O amor de vocês é tão lindo. – disse a ruiva triste – será que você vai conseguir se interessar por outro?

Não Gi! E eu nem quero, o meu único amor é o Carlinhos e agora o neném, e é a ele que eu vou dedicar todo o amor que tenho. Ou ela não é?

Ou ela. – disse Gina sorrindo – ou eles. – disse brincando.

Já pensou Gi? Um casal de gêmeos, seria a realização do meu sonho. – disse sonhadora. – As possibilidades de isso acontecer são grandes.– ela tinha um discreto sorriso – Na próxima consulta já dá para saber tudinho, será daqui a quinze dias, se der certo quero que você e a Molly vão comigo.

Mas me fale como esta à gravidez, muitos desconfortos ou desejos?

A gravidez está ótima, apesar de que ainda enjôo, logo que acordo é horrível, o que eu cuido muito são os desejos, e eu tenho cada um, mas não gosto de abusar do Sirius. – falou conformada – tadinho, já saiu de madrugada atrás de morangos e sorvete para mim.

Isso era coisa para o Carlinhos estar fazendo. Meu irmão é um idiota. – falou brava – um completo idiota.

Não fale assim Gi. – disse seria – eu tenho certeza que tem alguém por traz dessa história. Alguém que fez muita fofoca e envenenou teu irmão, há muito tempo eu não via o Carlinhos como ele estava ontem, para falar a verdade a última vez, foi quando engravidei, depois disso ele sempre estava desconfiado, brigava por tudo, implicava até com as roupas que eu usava. Foi apenas um mês e nós mais brigamos do que ficamos bem, e isso jamais havia acontecido, eu achei que fosse por causa da guerra, pelas preocupações com vocês e com o trio, por isso relevava tudo. Pelo menos ontem eu tive o meu Carlinhos de volta, foi uma linda despedida.

Isso tem cheiro de cobra – disse Gina – e daquelas bem venenosa. Será que ela o enfeitiçou?

É o que eu acho e essa cobra tem nome Jully Marchanty. Não duvido nada que ela tenha usado algum feitiço ou poção.

Então Sarah, vocês ainda tem alguma esperança de retorno. – disse Gina muito esperançosa – quem sabe agora com o neném, e vocês trabalhando juntos, morando perto, ele não volte ao normal.

Não sei Gina – a voz dela era cansada - Sei que para mim é muito difícil resistir ao teu irmão. Mas chega. – ela estava triste. - Para gente voltar ele tem que me provar que mudou.

Você esta certa. – falou a ruiva pensativa - A mamãe vai pirar, quando souber que o neto que ela tanto quer já esta a caminho.

Nossa, quero tanto ver a reação da Molly. Só tenho dó do teu irmão nessa história.

A mamãe é capaz de matá-lo, ela vai querer o casamento de vocês.

Mas eu não quero! – disse triste – Não assim forçado, ou por causa do neném.

Nem pode ser assim não é? – disse séria - Ainda bem que vou estar Hogwarts esse ano, assim vou curtir muito esse neném.

Eu não sei se vou poder dar aula em Hogwarts.

Por que?

Uma professora grávida e mãe solteira não sei se os pais de alunos irão aceitar. – a voz dela era conformada. – Mas tenho o trabalho no ministério, no St Mungus, que eu acho que não terei problemas com a minha nova condição, e se não der para trabalhar nestes também eu tenho a Ordem, além das minhas pesquisas.

Nossa Sarah quantos problemas para você resolver, você devia estar tranqüila, e não assim cheia de duvidas e incertezas, sabe o que dá raiva enquanto você esta ai passado por isso o meu irmão ta lá em casa combinando de assistir um jogo de quadribol com os gêmeos e Percy, a única duvida dele é decidir se será o jogo da Escócia ou da Irlanda.

Gi ele nem sonha que eu estou grávida e Eu estou grávida, ou seja, quem enfrenta o mundo olhado feio quando você fala que é solteira sou eu, quem passa por todos os desconfortos físicos e emocionais sou eu, - vendo a expressão da ruiva esclareceu – estar grávida é algo maravilhoso, mas é cheio de complicações, dores, enjôos, tontura, teu humor é instável, inchaços e outras coisas, lógico, que as alegrias superam o desconforto, mas ele existe. Já para o teu irmão não é assim, ele não passara por nada, se não quiser aceitar o filho, é direito dele, e se falar que é pai solteiro para as pessoas é indiferente.

Isso é injusto – falou indignada – toda a carga e o preconceito ficam com você.

A errada fui eu, para muitos a vulgar, a fácil, a oferecida, a golpista. Tudo sempre sobra é para a mulher. Mesmo que ele assuma o neném quem fica com todas as responsabilidades de cuidar da criança dia e noite, e não é fácil, pois uma criança exige cuidados e atenções constantes é a mulher. Agora eles podem ir para um bar, um jogo, namorar e daí ele pode, não tem responsabilidade, a única talvez é passar pela casa do filho e deixar algo, dar um beijo e brincar com o neném, mas na hora do choro cai fora. Claro quando se é casada é diferente, ele vai querer participar, existe a divisão de tarefas e cuidados com o neném. Isso te dá segurança e tranqüilidade. – olhou o relógio e falou – Gi vou te deixar com o Harry e o Sirius e já vou voltar para o hotel e de lá desaparatar para o ministério. Tenho que ir para Paris essa tarde.

Vai passear? – perguntou enquanto andavam até o portão.

Não vou trabalhar. – esclareceu – a minha vida vai complicar muito depois do dia vinte.

Você não vai mais poder aparatar! – disse Gina se lembrando da regra imposta às grávidas depois de alguns acidentes.

Só acompanhada e em casos extremos.

Elas entraram na casa de Sirius. Harry contou feliz a Gina que da janela do quarto que havia escolhido dava para ver a janela do quarto dela, e subiu com ela para mostrar a casa, deixando os adultos sozinhos, Sarah despediu-se de Sirius, e sumiu num estalo.

Sirius combinou com Harry que eles sairiam no dia seguinte para comprar os móveis e objetos para a casa, Gina se prontificou a acompanhá-los, pois segundo ela eles precisavam de um toque feminino.

Logo em seguida foram para a Toca. E Gina fez questão de contar onde Sirius e Harry morariam e a casa que Sarah havia comprado. Ela não se conformava com tudo que a amiga estava passando, à vontade dela era falar tudo para mãe, e acabar com a paz do irmão, só não faria por que prometera a Sarah, mas que a situação era injusta isso era. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu uma batida na porta, limpou o rosto e abriu deu de cara com Carlinhos.

Gi, o que foi? – perguntou preocupado – porque você esta chorando? Foi o Harry? Ele fez algo para você?

Não foi o Harry que fez e também não foi nada. – disse brava – ou melhor, foi sim Carlinhos e quem fez foi você.

Eu? – disse assustado – O que eu te fiz Gina?

Além de ser um idiota, você não fez nada para mim, mas olhe o que você fez para Sarah.

Tinha que ser. – disse derrotado. – e porque eu sou um idiota Gina?

Você tinha tudo para ser feliz, e jogou tudo fora. Você não sabe o quanto ela esta sofrendo e nem pelo que esta passando por tua culpa. – Gina estava falando cada vez mais alto. O que fez Harry e Molly subirem assustados.

E eu Gina, você já parou para pensar como eu me sinto? Eu vi a mulher que eu amo nos braços de outro homem, um homem que eu não sei o porque mora com ela. – gritou Carlinhos, Harry queria entrar, mas Molly o impediu assim ficaram na porta assistindo a briga dos irmãos. Ela sabia que essa discussão era necessária.

Você já pensou que o beijo podia ter sido um acidente? Pois foi Carlinhos. Exatamente igual ao que aconteceu com a gente hoje pela manhã.

Eu não acredito nisso eles estavam abraçados. Eu vi.

Estavam sim, e você sabe porque? Por que ela tinha acabado de descobrir que... – parou a tempo de não revelar o segredo, pois viu Harry a olhar assustado – que vocês iriam trabalha juntos aqui no Reino Unido e poderiam enfim se casar, já que estavam noivos. – Molly ficou surpresa com a noticia.

Isso é mentira, ela esta te envenenando contra mim. – disse com raiva, essa possibilidade nunca passou pela cabeça dele, Jully sempre falava que Sarah devia ter algo com o "amigo" que morava com ela. Pois nenhuma mulher mora com um homem se não tem algo com ele. Que as roupas que ele nunca antes havia visto problema eram muito vulgares, e que ela era atenciosa demais com os outros homens, enfim ela lhe abrira os olhos.

É você que foi envenenado, a Sarah só faz te defender e falar bem de você.

Claro o errado sou eu, a srtª perfeita, nunca erra. Mas quem mora com outro homem é ela, quem vive de carinho com os amigos machos é ela, quem gosta de roupas decotadas ou acinturadas se mostrando é ela - disse sentindo toda a magoa e dor voltarem e sendo assim não pensava no que falava só queria tirar do seu peito a duvida que sentia. – ela é uma mulher fácil, ontem mesmo, bastou um pouco de carinho que ela já abriu as pernas para mim e isso ela deve fazer com qualquer um, daqui a pouco engravida e vai querer que eu assuma o filho de outro. – grossas lágrimas caiam dos olhos dele – garanto que transava com Sirius e depois ia para minha cama.

Molly, Harry e Gina estavam chocados com o que falara e pelo visto ele também, mas Molly se recuperou e tomou uma atitude

Chega – gritou enérgica entrando no quarto colocando as mãos na cintura e continuou – eu não admito que você fale essas coisas para tua irmã e nem fale assim da minha afilhada. Vá já para o teu quarto! Que já vou lá ter uma conversa séria com você.

Ele saiu pisando duro estava arrependido do que falara, pois acabou de tornar sujo e nojento, algo tão lido e puro como o momento vivido por eles no dia anterior, ele não entendia por que agia assim com tanta raiva e estragava tudo o que podia resultar numa volta com a namorada, ele a amava, mas não conseguia entender o porque da sua atitude, no dia anterior quando a viu sentiu todo o amor e o carinho de volta, mas quando chegou em casa naquela manhã e viu a carta que a Jully lhe mandara, a magoa que sentia retornou com força total, então ouviu gina gritar.

Hoje ela esta indo para Paris tomara que ache um homem que a valorize como ela merece e a faça esquecer que te ama. – logo depois se ouviu o som de uma porta batendo.

Harry querido, - disse calmamente se virando para Harry, que estava estático na porta - tente acalmar a Gina que eu vou preparar um chá e vou conversar com aquele dragão e filho não repare, no que o Carlinhos falou, ele esta muito magoado, e eu conheço meu filho, alguém andou colocando coisas na cabeça dele.

Não se preocupe Srª Weasley. – disse Harry, e assim que ela saiu, abraçou Gina que tremia e chorava, ele a guiou até o sofá e lá ficaram sentados abraçados até que ela se acalmou e falou.

Eu amo o meu irmão, mas ele é injusto, a Sarah não é nada do que ele falou, ela esta passando por cada situação difícil sozinha e está grávida dele.

É Gi, eu concordo com você, conheci pouco da moça, mas percebi que ela não assim e também ele não sabe da gravidez. – falou com carinho.

Ele não aceitar. – disse triste – você viu o que ele falou.

Gi não adianta ficar assim – falou acariciando o rosto dela – vem vamos deitar na cama para você descansar, depois do jantar vamos todos para Irlanda ver um jogo de quadribol das Harpias. – ele a pegou no colo e a depositou carinhosamente na cama deitando-se ao lado dela e ficou acariciando os longos cabelos ruivos até que ela adormeceu. Então ele saiu do quarto e subiu ao passar pelo quarto de Carlinhos ouviu claramente a bronca que Molly dava nele, realmente ele estava sendo muito injusto e irracional. Mas também estava sofrendo muito.

Quando a ruiva acordou também levou uma bronca da mãe por se meter em assuntos que não eram da conta dela.

Carlinhos se desculpou com ela e com Harry. Por ter se descontrolado.

No jantar Gina e Carlinhos se tratavam cordialmente, quase como antes, assim que Percy chegou trazendo a chave de portal foram para a Irlanda, o jogo estava ótimo, e com muita ação, terminou com uma vitória esmagadora das Harpias, Carlinhos e Gina comemoraram muito, e ele lhe revelou algo no ouvido quando se abraçaram que a deixou emocionada selando a volta da amizade entre os irmãos.

Sarah chegou ao hotel de Paris, estava feliz, pois apesar do adiantado da hora havia realizado quase todas as obrigações que a levara até ali, e se tudo desse certo poderia voltar para o Reino Unido na tarde do dia seguinte, estava tranqüila, pois o ataque havia sido frustrado, encheu a banheira e começou a pensar no que ela Gina haviam conversado, e uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção, saiu rápida da banheira e escreveu uma carta a Gui, se culpando por ter notado os sintomas de Carlinhos antes. Ele estava claramente sobre o efeito da maldição fragrance dominion, mas ela precisava ter certeza já que esta era ilegal e tinha pena prevista em Azkaban. Quando a sua coruja saiu pela janela ela viu que outra estava se aproximando velozmente assim que esta pousou ela pegou a carta e soltou um sonoro palavrão, trocou de roupa rapidamente e criou uma chave de portal

Quando chegou foi direto para o hospital St Hope, uma enfermeira a olhou de cima a baixo e tentou impedir a sua entrada, mas quando ela se identificou essa recuou. Assim que ela chegou a uma sala de espera já foi falando.

- Vocês são uns incompetentes, isso jamais poderia ter acontecido. – a voz dela era de raiva. - Onde eles estão?

- A Hermione já esta no quarto, mas os curandeiros a mantém dormindo.

- E o Rony? – perguntou com uma voz falsamente calma.

- Bem ele – as pessoas que formavam o grupo trocaram um olhar antes de responder.

- E o Rony? – ela falou entre os dentes.

- Ele esta bem. – começou Córmaco McLaggen inseguro - mas é que.

- Fale logo - gritou Sarah perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Ele foi atingido por uma maldição que não conhecemos – falou Gabriela triste – e os curandeiros acham que ele perdera o braço.

- É o que veremos - falou desafiadora. – e McLaggen de um jeito nestas mordidas, pelo visto a Hermione te deu trabalho. – saiu em direção do quarto com uma enfermeira a guiava.

Estressadinha esta moça hein? – falou McLaggen com escárnio – Ela me lembrou a professora McGonagall, quem ela pensa que é?

Ela é a tua superior – falou Gabriela.

Minha não – falou desdenhoso – quem me contratou foi o Weasley. – os outros se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio.

Sarah e a enfermeira subiram por um elevador quando chegaram ao vigésimo andar, seguiram por um longo corredor branco pararam em frente a uma porta e enfermeira deu três batidas e a abriu, no quarto tinham duas camas em uma estava deitada, mas pelo exame visual rápido que lhe fez ela estava ótima, Hermione, e na outra o coração de Sarah gelou estava Rony, ela percebeu a palidez do corpo, a respiração difícil, a cabeça dele estava enfaixada, mas o pior era o braço, a mão e os dedos estavam pretos, uma boa parte acima do pulso estava num tom vinho, que ia clareando conforme subia.

Ao sentir a presença dela o curandeiro responsável se virou e para surpresa dela era um colega de faculdade.

Denis Edelholz! – disse tranqüila – quanto tempo. – após um abraço fraterno ele passou detalhes do caso a ela.

A menina esta bem, agora – vendo o olhar dela ele explicou – ela chegou em choque, e praticamente foi estrangulada, até deixei os hematomas para você examinar. Preferi deixá-la dormindo para ser acordada por alguém conhecido, a moça que os trouxe disse que os dois são namorados e pelo visto ela presenciou a tortura quis poupá-la.

Você fez o certo – disse olhando carinhosamente para Hermione – depois vou examiná-la e então eu a acordo. Mas primeiro vamos cuidar do Rony.

O caso dele é grave, falaram que foi desarmado com um feitiço não verbal, que causou esse dano ao seu braço, depois foi torturado pela maldição cruciatos por dois bruxos um bom tempo, e por último provavelmente estuporado, quando ele caiu bateu com a cabeça em uma pedra. Quanto ao braço dele eu te falo que estou perdido, nunca vi um caso assim isso esta se alastrando muito rápido. – a voz dele era seria.

Não se culpe Denis, pelo pouco que vi é magia das trevas, e nem todos os curandeiros sabem como lidar com ela. – falou carinhosa – será que você me consegue um jaleco, vim tão rápido que não trouxe nenhum. – assim que ela estava pronta começou o exame. E foi direto onde era mais grave o braço, tentou vários feitiços sem sucesso, mas que revelaram o que era e ela sorriu, se concentrou e logo ouviram um estalo. Ela estava escrevendo algo num pergaminho.

A senhora chamou Wendy? – perguntou uma pequena elfa que vestia um impecável conjunto de saia e camisa amarelo bem clarinho.

Wendy desculpe te chamar assim, mas preciso de um favor me traga as poções desta lista o mais rápido possível. – e entregou pergaminho a ela que fez uma reverencia e sumiu.

Enquanto isso Sarah examinou os locais onde Rony havia sido atingindo pela maldição da tortura, mas uma das poções que ela lhe daria acabaria com o desconforto, ele estava com um feio corte na perna na altura da coxa, e um hematoma na virilha, sorriu ao imaginar o embaraço do ruivo se ele soubesse que ela o estava examinando tão minuciosamente, Rony a muito deixara de ser um garotinho, e estava se tornando um belo homem como os irmãos, ela gostava de todos, mas tinha um xodó especial por Rony e Gina, eram para ela como irmãos mais novos. Com carinho o virou e verificou as costas dele, estava bem machucado, tinha cortes arranhões e hematomas feios ali, ele provavelmente caiu de costas e pelo jeito era em pedras, com um feitiço verificou os pulmões e os órgãos internos, tirando um ferimento minúsculo no pulmão e outro no baço estava tudo bem, examinava a cabeça dele quando Wendy chegou com uma enorme cesta.

Wendy encontrou todas senhora, estão aqui. – disse entregando a pesada cesta ao curandeiro que olhou admirado a quantidade de frascos e a depositou na mesa.

Obrigada querida você se importa de ficar aqui caso eu precise de mais alguma coisa?

Não senhora Wendy fica aqui – falou e pela primeira vez olhando onde estava arregalou os já grandes olhos e exclamou assustada – é o jovem senhor Weasley! Como ele esta grande! O meu senhor já sabe disso?

Não, ele não sabe. - Disse calma enquanto conjurava uma cadeirinha para a elfa e ai até a cesta. – Denis o braço dele foi atingido por uma maldição que é formada por três feitiços e duas azarações. Se ela atingir o peito ela afeta o coração matando a vitima. Esse é o cartão de visitas do Rookwood um dos mais sádicos comensais da morte.

Eu fiquei chocado quando vi, pois nunca tinha visto nada igual, tentei vários contra feitiços que só fizeram piorar então estabeleci uma linha limite e se o roxo chegasse ali eu iria amputar o braço dele. – a voz dele tinha um tom de derrota.

Se você o amputasse, ele morreria de hemorragia. – explicou enquanto terminava de separar as poções - você pode dar essas para ele beber? – e lhe entregou uma bandeja com oito frascos de poções de varias cores – siga a ordem começando pela cristalina e terminando pela âmbar. Ela pegou uma poção que parecia um creme verde claro e outro com um liquido azul e foi para o lado de Rony, que agora já tomava o terceiro frasco de poção e a sua cor melhorava, e a respiração estava se normalizando. Ela carinhosamente passou a poção azul começando pelo ombro. Que já estava avermelhado e foi descendo até a mão dele e quando a poção era absorvida o braço dele voltava ao normal ficando curado até o cotovelo ela repetiu a ação e desta vez somente a mão dele estava levemente escura o processo foi repetido pela terceira vez e agora não existia mais sombra da maldição, ela pegou o creme verde e massageou vigorosamente os braços, o peito, a virilha, a coxa e o virando de bruços com a varinha ela massageou as costas e as pernas dele, o efeito foi imediato toda a palidez sumira assim como os hematomas e machucados, o colocou na posição normal e foi novamente até suas poções pegou um frasco com um gel amarelo que ela usou para passar na cabeça dele, o inchaço sumira e o corte cicatrizou ela usou a mesma poção no corte da coxa. – ele já esta bem! Vou cuidar da Hermione antes de acordá-lo.

Sarah que poções são essas? – perguntou admirado, claro ali eles tinham poções eficientes, mas não como as que a amiga trouxera.

Algumas eu criei outras eu aperfeiçoei. – disse com simplicidade – eu te dou o livro de receitas. Você não tem um pijama aqui? - Perguntou enquanto dava última olhada em Rony, satisfeita por seu pulmão e o baço estarem cicatrizados.

Não o hospital só fornece essa camisola.

Wendy por favor, pega para mim um pijama longo do Carlinhos e um meu, no meu armário se eu não me engano tem novos, e também os livros poções de cura avançada volume I e II. – e assim que ela sumiu Sarah foi para o lado de Hermione.

Desculpe perguntar, mas por que pijamas?

Se o Rony acordar de camisola ou assim nu na minha frente ele ficara muito envergonhado. De pijamas ele se sentira melhor, e a mesma coisa a menina, afinal ela está na frente de dois homens e essas camisolas são um tanto indiscretas.

Você tem razão! - falou sorrindo – nunca imaginei isso. Você os conhece há muito tempo?

Ele eu conheço desde que nasceu, ela eu conheci faz pouco tempo. – disse se concentrando em Hermione ela estava bem, a pressão estabilizada, os batimentos calmos, respiração estava estável agora estava indignada com as marcas no pescoço dela, isso era algo que Remo, Sirius, Carlinhos e conseqüentemente Rony tinham que ver, respirou fundo e pensou, ao fazer isso ela enfrentaria a ira de dois ruivos, um loiro e um moreno, não fazer acobertaria um mal funcionário. Antes que decidisse Wendy chegou com os pijamas de flanela um azul marinho e o outro azul claro Denis vestiu Rony com o pijama escuro e ela carinhosamente vestiu Hermione. E ela já havia se decidido.

Você já publicou dois livros? – disse Denis espantado enquanto observava os grossos volumes que a elfa lhe entregava. – eu mal publiquei alguns artigos.

Que nada eu fui apenas co-autora do primeiro. – falou modesta, ela já havia publicado muito mais de dois livros. Enquanto dava uma poção lilás para Hermione beber.

Você já vai despertá-los?

Ainda não Denis. – se dirigiu a escrivaninha escreveu rapidamente dois bilhetes e virou-se para elfa – Wendy eu sei que você não é coruja, mas eu preciso que você leve essas duas cartas.

Eu levo sim senhora, Wendy esta aqui para servir a sua senhora.

Primeiro eu quero que você entregue essa na residência dos Lupim. – ela olhou o relógio e fez uma careta contrariada ele marcava 3:20 da manhã pelo horário de Paris, o que significava que eram 2:20 em Londres e 12:20 no horário local ela suspirou, teria que acordá-los. – vá direto ao quarto de Sirius.

Wendy acorda o senhor Black senhora.

Depois essa você vai levar para A Toca, direto para o Carlinhos – os olhos da elfa brilharam – ele deve estar dormindo, por favor, cuidado para não assustá-lo, o acorde com calma, tenha certeza que ele esta acordado antes de sair de lá, se ele precisar de algo cumpra as ordens dele.

Wendy sabe como acordar o senhor dela – disse num tom esnobe e sumiu.

Já esta na hora de trazê-los de volta – dizendo isso Sarah tirou a echarpe que estava usando e colocou com cuidado no pescoço de Hermione. – vou acordar a Hermione primeiro. Dizendo isso se aproximou dela e murmurou um feitiço e ela despertou muito assustada.

Rony? Cadê o Rony? Onde eu estou?

Calma Mione – falou Sarah acariciando os cabelos fofos dela. – o Rony está do teu lado e você esta num hospital.

Sarah! É você mesma? – a voz dela estava mais calma virou a cabeça e viu Rony adormecido ao seu lado. – ele esta bem? - Perguntou temerosa.

Está sim e já vou acordá-lo. – a voz dela era calma e tranqüila, e aquilo acalmou Hermione – Você esta bem? Está sentindo alguma dor ou desconforto? – como a morena negou; ela se aproximou de Rony e antes de murmurar o feitiço falou para Hermione – ele vai acordar assustado e nervoso, não se assuste. E por favor, não tire essa echarpe – pediu ao ver a morena levar a mão ao pescoço, então despertou Rony cuja primeira reação foi um grito.

Mione! Eles pegaram a Mione! Socorro! – ele gritava e se debatia na cama. Quando seus olhos se abriram viu o rosto bondoso da amiga que lhe sorria calma.

Ela está do teu lado. Pode olhar. – ela usava um tom de voz maternal enquanto acariciava os cabelos vermelhos dele.

Não Sarah eles a levaram eu vi. – ele estava desesperado. – Vai lá salvá-la, eu sei que você consegue.

Eu estou aqui amor. – disse Hermione carinhosa e Rony se virou e a olhou com amor, e as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Sarah com um feitiço juntou a cama dos dois, que trocaram um beijo carinhoso e eles ficaram de mãos dadas. Enquanto ela fazia a Rony as mesmas perguntas que havia feito a Hermione.

Sarah! Você esta bem? – perguntou Rony preocupado já que agora passada a adrenalina do momento, o cansaço dela era evidente na sua palidez.

Estou ótima. – mentiu sem sucesso, pois ela sentiu uma forte contração no estomago e correu para o banheiro. Quando voltou minutos depois, já estava com uma aparência melhor.

Pelo visto meu sobrinho está te dando muito trabalho. – falou Rony sereno, num tom de brincadeira. Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para Hermione – ela não me contou, eu percebi lá em Hogwarts, mas fique tranqüila eu não vou contar para o Carlinhos.

Não vai me contar o que Rony? – perguntou Carlinhos que entrava como um vento no quarto. – como você esta? E você Hermione esta bem? – ele falava rápido sem esperar respostas até que se virou para loira e soltou a carga – Maldição Sarah isso não podia ter acontecido! Achei que eles estavam seguros e com um exercito de aurores e membros da Ordem. Mas que droga quase mataram meu irmão e por pouco não seqüestraram hermione! E por culpa sua! Você é uma incompetente! – ele espumava de raiva e estava aos berros, ele precisava descontar a frustração em alguém e foi nela.

Oi para você também Carlos. – ela falou calma, tinha certeza que a reação dele seria assim, mas mesmo assim ela fazia força para segurar as lágrimas e a falta de sono a deixava mais sensível ainda. – peço que se acalme, pois estamos em um hospital, e teremos uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu assim que Lupim e Black chegarem, por que nem eu sei o que aconteceu direito. – ela sentiu o estomago novamente, e desta vez mais forte e o pior na frente dele. - Agora com licença que eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – e saiu o mais rápido que pode.

Você não precisava ser tão grosso. – falou Rony bravo. – Não foi culpa dela. E caso você não tenha percebido ela não deve nem ter dormido, pois se me lembro bem é madrugada em Londres e ela veio cuidar de nós.

Você está certo! – falou envergonhado por seu irmão mais novo estar dando bronca nele. – Mas ela estava em Paris. – falou sem nem perceber. Ficou olhando a porta do banheiro quando esta se abriu ele disse. – Desculpa Sarah.

Tudo bem já estou acostumada Weasley! – disse com a voz fria. Ele baixou a cabeça. A porta tornou a se abrir desta vez revelando Remo e Sirius.

Vocês estão bem? – falou Lupin olhando para os jovens assim que esses responderam afirmativamente ele cumprimentou Carlinhos e Sarah.

Como você está? Você se alimentou direito? – perguntou Sirius indo direto em direção a Sarah, a abraçando e dando um beijo em sua testa falando quando a soltou em seguida. – você esta pálida! Garanto que nem dormiu. – disse severo.

Carlinhos olhou a cena contrariado, era gritante a diferença de tratamento, ele a xingara e nem notara como ela estava abatida e cansada, já o moreno a tratava com carinho e atenção, ele se sentiu mal e mais uma vez arrependido.

Eu estou bem Sirius e não eu não dormi e sim eu me alimentei. - Ela sabia que essas atitudes carinhosas de Sirius, só pioravam a situação dela perante Carlinhos, mas não tinham nada de mais, e afinal de contas ela também merecia ser tratada com carinho e cuidados, mesmo que não fosse de quem ela queria. Jamais sentira por Sirius algo além de amor de irmãos e uma imensa amizade e sabia que ele também se sentia assim por ela, o amor de Sirius pertencia a Shannon.

Mas afinal o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Lupin

Sarah contou tudo que se passou desde recebera a coruja até aquele momento, Rony e Hermione relataram o que se passou no parque naquela manhã.

E eu tenho que mostrar uma coisa a vocês.- disse Sarah ao final se dirigindo a Hermione, tirando a echarpe.

Quem fez isso com ela? – perguntou Sirius assustado, pois marcas de uma grande mão estavam desenhadas em roxo na pele do pescoço dela.

Córmaco McLaggen! Se ele mantivesse o aperto por mais alguns segundos ele tinha a matado estrangulada.

Mas ele não é dos nossos?

É sim Remo eu que o contratei. – falou Carlinhos arrependido – ele falou que era amigo deles então pensei que ele era melhor do que mandar o Krum, que era o que a Sarah queria, mas o Rony tem tanto ciúmes dele, e ele não passa despercebido pelos locais. – disse se justificando.

Eu vou matar esse idiota. – disse Rony se levantando depois de ver o pescoço de Hermione.

O Srº ficara deitadinho nessa cama Rony. – falou Sarah com o tom severo igual ao da avó e o forçando a se deitar com um feitiço – esse assunto nós cuidaremos. Os quatro saíram do quarto, Carlinhos teve o cuidado de trancar a porta com um feitiço, enquanto caminhavam Sarah contou realmente como estava o braço de Rony, o que deixou Carlinhos ainda mais envergonhado. Quando estavam próximos à sala de espera onde o grupo aguardava, Sarah Carlinhos e Sirius entraram em uma sala vazia e Remo foi até a porta e chamou.

Gabriela você pode nos acompanhar? – num tom autoritário, e assim que saíram dali entraram em uma sala onde os três estavam e já foi falando. – Me passe o relatório do que aconteceu.

Bem hoje o Rony saiu muito cedo, sozinho e ficou sentado apenas olhando o rio, nos ficamos vigiando, vimos quando um encapuzado ficou o espionando, depois Hermione chegou e eles ficaram conversando, minutos depois surgiu um bando de comensais, ficaram humilhando os dois, falaram coisas horríveis mesmo, então atacaram, nós seguimos as novas ordens e só atacamos depois quando eles usaram o cruciatos no teu irmão.

Que novas ordens? – perguntou Sarah – as ordens que eu dei foram claras, atacar ANTES, ao primeiro sinal de perigo tirar os dois do local os protegendo, e atacar o inimigo. Eu falei isso à exaustão com você Gaby, quem era a responsável pela segurança deles era você.

McLaggen, disse que tinha novas ordens, que ele era o responsável pelo grupo, pois o Srº Weasley não queria um grupo de tal importância comandado por uma mulher.

E a que horas foi esse ataque? – Sirius falou pela primeira vez.

Eram um pouco mais de seis horas da manhã. – disse olhando para o chão.

O quê e vocês esperaram mais de três horas para me chamar? – disse Sarah realmente irritada – você sabia que o Rony podia ter morrido?

McLaggen não deixou chamar ninguém antes, e quando ouvi o medico falando em amputar o braço dele e McLaggen disse que por ele tudo bem eu fui ao banheiro e escrevi a carta, transformando-a numa chave de portal e mandando para o teu hotel em Londres. Já deve ter sido em torno das nove da manhã, no horário daqui, como já passava das vinte e três lá eu coloquei urgente no envelope.

E como eu estava em Paris, eles mandaram por coruja e lá já eram mais de meia noite. – falou pensativa. – ainda bem que eu estava acordada.

Insônia de novo? – perguntou Sirius displicente, sabia que ela desde que ficara grávida tinha problemas para dormir, ele estava com um sorriso enviesado, escorado numa mesa de braços cruzados e a olhava desafiador.

Não acabava de chegar de um compromisso. – falou divertida, sabia onde Sirius queria chegar – Gabriela as varinhas deles estão com você?

Sim estão aqui – e as entregou a Sarah.

Você já pode sair. Monte um esquadrão de guarda no quarto de Rony no hotel siga as ordens que a Sarah lhe deu. – Remo falou enquanto a dispensava.

Que tipo de compromisso termina depois da meia noite? – perguntou Carlinhos assim que a morena saiu.

Terminou depois das onze e meia. – falou calma, vendo que Sirius ria descaradamente atrás de Carlinhos, com uma expressão de vitória. – apesar de não ter que te dar satisfações, para seu governo era um congresso de medicina e depois teve uma recepção. Vamos logo falar com o McLaggen por que tenho um almoço importante e preciso dormir um pouco. – falou séria. Remo saiu para buscar o rapaz, deixando os três sozinhos novamente. Mas como ele logo voltaria eles não iniciaram nenhum assunto. Só Carlinhos que lamentou

Eu assistindo a um jogo e meu irmão sendo torturado. – mas a porta foi aberta antes de qualquer outra palavra

Weasley, você tem que dar um jeito nessa curandeira, - falou McLaggen assim que entrou num tom insolente – você me acredita que ela ficou com o Weasley e a Granger desde que chegou e nem veio me examinar?

Sirius e Remo trocaram um olhar maroto, mas ficaram calados e foram para um canto da sala.

Srº Weasley, me desculpe, mas como o senhor havia dito que a prioridade eram os dois jovens, eu cuidei deles primeiro. – falou num tom de voz submisso. Entrando no jogo do garoto, daria corda para ele se enforcar.

Drª Holff, isso não tem desculpa. – falou Carlinhos num tom severo eles queriam ver até onde McLaggen iria com a sua prepotência. – cuide do rapaz e depois terei uma conversa séria com a srtª.

Sim Srº - conjurou uma poção das que estavam na outra sala um fraco com um liquido num tom horrível de verde arroxeado. Carlinhos quando viu de que se tratava deu um sorriso de lado e se juntou com Sirius e Remo, ficando no meio deles. – vai arder um pouco – ela usou o tom mais sério que conseguiu, pois a cara dos três parados atrás do rapaz era no mínimo cômica, aquela poção diferente das usadas em Rony, era feita para cauterizar os ferimentos causados por mordidas de algumas criaturas, ela tinha uma planta acida na formula, e quando entrava em contado com um machucado, ardia demais seria o mesmo que passar suco de limão num corte.

Não tem problema eu sou forte. – falou extremamente arrogante – eu não sinto dor.

Ok. – pingou a poção, teve pena, mas se lembrou de Hermione e Rony e esse sentimento praticamente sumiu.

Mas que droga é essa. – e exclamou um sonoro palavrão.

Desculpe, mas mordidas humanas são muito perigosas, se infeccionar o Srº pode sofrer graves conseqüências. – o tom dela era tão sincero, que ele acatou afinal ardia, mas não era como um cruciatos que ele permitiu que Rony sofresse. Ela terminou de aplicar a poção em todas as mordidas que dali a algumas horas sumiriam ficou de costas para colocar o frasco sobre a mesa quando o ouviu falando.

Ela também me machucou aqui.

Onde Srº - perguntou antes de se virar, não acreditando que acabara de ouvir um zíper sendo aberto e quando ela o encarou, ele estava com a calça abaixada, nu da cintura para baixo, atrás dele Sirius e Remo seguravam Carlinhos com esforço. – A sim realmente é um feio hematoma em seu escroto. – o tom profissional dela era incrível.

Pode passar poção ai. – ordenou – não precisa ter medo é grande, mas não vai te morder. – deu uma risada debochada.

Não é indicado essa poção neste local – falou seria tentava não olhar para os três atrás do rapaz e nem para o local em si – ai o recomendado é um feitiço – pegou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

Sabem eu apertei com força mesmo o pescoço da Granger quando ela me chutou, foi tão forte que ela desmaiou. – falou orgulhoso.

A então foi assim! - disse Carlinhos entre os dentes.

Foi sim. – falou enquanto vestia a calça – e também assumi a liderança do grupo, onde se viu uma mulher num cargo deste, eles queriam atacar antes dos comensais e deixar os pombinhos em segurança, até parece que iria permitir isso, o Weasley tinha que sofrer por roubar a minha garota. Por falar nisso vocês são parentes?

Primos distantes – disse Carlinhos controlando ao máximo a sua raiva – Drª Holff a srtª já pode ir, de uma olhada nos dois antes.

Sim Srº Weasley – a voz dela era calma, - acredito que já posso dar alta a eles? – ele confirmou com a cabeça e ela saiu quando fechava a porta ainda ouviu.

Você não é uma boa curandeira não viu! As mordidas não cicatrizaram e meu saco ainda dói.

Ela pensou você ainda não viu nada, não queria estar em seu lugar, sozinho com esses três. Ela voltou ao quarto onde o casal estava, e de lá aparatou com eles para o quarto de Rony no hotel, olhou o relógio já eram quase cinco da manhã em Paris.

Vocês fiquem aqui, - falou enquanto conjurava uma bandeja com um farto almoço. – temos aurores nesta andar e eu vou deixar a Wendy aqui qualquer coisa podem pedir a ela. Explicou enquanto entregava as varinhas deles.

Quem é Wendy? – perguntou Hermione já imaginando a resposta.

É a minha elfa. – respondeu a loira e se concentrou.

Imaginei. – resmungou brava, ficando muito decepcionada com a loira. Mas para sua surpresa, a elfa não estava vestida de trapos sujos como era costume. Ela achou que se precipitara no julgamento, mas como será que a elfa seria tratada? Pensou.

Wendy querida. – falou carinhosa – vou te pedir mais um favor, fique com o Rony e Hermione, cuide deles com carinho, tem umas pessoas más que querem machucá-los, qualquer coisa errada que você ver os leve para um local seguro, mas não se esqueça que eles são namorados então precisam de privacidade. Use mais os teus instintos que teus olhos.

Sim senhora Wendy cuida do jovem senhor Weasley e da...

Srtª Granger – disse Sarah educada e terminou – depois te prometo que você terá uma semana de férias e um abono no salário.

Só um final de semana de férias já esta bom para Wendy senhora.

Ok discutiremos isso depois – disse divertida, voltou à atenção para os dois e concluiu – eu já vou, daqui a pouco o Carlinhos, o Remo e o Sirius estarão aqui e explicaram tudo para vocês.

Sarah fica! – pediu Rony com a voz carinhosa – você pode dormir aqui.

Não dá Rony! Eu tenho um almoço importante hoje com o secretario do Ministro francês e não tem como adiar.– explicou enquanto pegava um pequeno espelho na bolsa e um frasco co um liquido rosa claro, quando Rony falou.

Desculpe, ele sabe que você esta grávida. – a voz dele era angustiada.

Quem Rony? – ela estava apavorada.

Crabbe! Ele ouviu a minha conversa com a Mione e também sabe que vocês não estão mais juntos.

Não se preocupe com isso. – apesar do perigo ainda maior que corria agora, ela estava aliviada.- mas mesmo assim teu irmão não pode saber de nada, nem ninguém da tua família. Até logo, e curtam muito o casamento da Gaby.

Nos ainda podemos ir? – perguntou Hermione esperançosa.

Claro que sim, lá vocês estarão muito seguros, mas qualquer coisa é só chamar a Wendy. Mione o Sirius tem que tirar umas fotos destas marcas, depois você usa essa poção que elas irão sumir. – entregou um frasco a ela, encostou a varinha no espelho e segundos depois sumiu.

Rony puxou Hermione para um forte abraço e um beijo carinhoso, assim que se separaram foram almoçar em silêncio, palavras agora não se faziam necessárias bastava à certeza da presença do outro. A elfa se acomodou numa poltrona e adormeceu, Hermione pegou uma manta e colocou sobre ela. Sentando-se no sofá onde Rony se deitou colocando a cabeça no colo da morena e ala ficou a lhe acariciar os cabelos, estavam perdidos em pensamentos, ficaram assim até a chegada dos três bruxos.

Eles contaram sobre a batalha n'A Toca, explicaram a punição que McLaggen sofreria, ele seria julgado pela corte bruxa e se condenado poderia ir para Azkaban, Hermione ficou chocada a principio, mas quando eles explicaram o por que da atitude dele, ela se conformou, Sirius tirou as fotos necessárias, e ele junto com Remo foram embora, Carlinhos ainda ficou, pois teria que plantar uma falsa lembrança nos pais de Hermione, que teriam a certeza de que a filha passara a manhã num tranqüilo passeio com o namorado e o irmão dele, assim que isso foi feito, eles voltaram para o quarto de Rony.

Rony a Sarah falou para vocês com quem seria o almoço dela em Paris? – Carlinhos perguntou de uma maneira tão natural, que Hermione teve certeza que era para Rony responder sem pensar.

Com o secretario do Ministro francês. – respondeu após pensar alguns segundos, quase respondera que não sabia, mas preferiu contar a deixar o irmão imaginar coisas.

Carlinhos deu um sorriso de lado, imaginando que nada mais era que um almoço chato com um idoso gorducho. Se despediu dos jovens e voltou para A Toca.


	9. Cap 8 A ILHA DO AMOR

Capitulo VIII – A ILHA DO AMOR.

Depois do ataque, o inicio da tarde de sexta chegou muito rápida, Rony já estava com uma linda bolsa de viagem com tudo que iria precisar para o final de semana, eles haviam ido fazer algumas compras acompanhados por Elisabeth na tarde após o ataque. Rony notou que eram acompanhados por vários aurores.

Hermione também estava com a sua bagagem pronta, quando uma coruja adentrou seu quarto, ela leu a carta de Gabriela e ficou preocupada, pois segundo a morena, por o Resort ser trouxa, eles teriam que chegar lá a moda trouxa, esta carta era uma chave de portal até a cidade de Cooktown dali seguiriam de avião até a ilha onde o casamento, seria realizado ao por do sol de sábado, o retorno seria após o almoço de domingo. Na carta também havia uma lista de atividades recreativas que iam desde caminhadas a passeios de barco e mergulho. Ela como nascida trouxa achou tudo magnífico, mas e Rony? Ele nunca viajara de avião ou passeara de barco. Ela previa problemas.

Mas ela não sabia era que Rony recebera uma carta também na qual Carlinhos explicava tudo que aconteceria desde como seria a chegada na ilha até as atividades recreativas. E que Rony estava decidido a aprender a viver no mundo trouxa.

Ele pegou a bolsa e seguiu para o quarto de Mione e dali seguiram para a cidade onde pegariam o avião, a chegada foi num pub estilo o três vassouras, o bruxo os anunciou.

Srº Weasley e Srtª Granger, convidados da noiva.

Sejam bem vindos. – falou uma senhora rechonchuda de olhar bondoso. – eu sou Magda Hoover mãe de Gabriela, com vocês completamos os passageiros para esse vôo. – terminou e já pegou nos braços deles e juntos desaparataram para o aeroporto.

Rony não precisa ter medo. É mais seguro que voar num dragão. – falou Hermione carinhosa ao seu ouvido enquanto se diriam para o setor de embarque.

Não estou com medo Mione, deve ser igual ao carro do papai. – disse tranqüilo, ele tinha uma pontinha de medo, mais nada, além disso.

Chegamos. – anunciou a bondosa senhora indicando um avião bimotor, onde ao lado já se encontravam nove pessoas, puderam perceber que todos eram bruxos. – Gabriela já esta na ilha, esperando por vocês. Façam uma boa viagem.

Eles se despediram da senhora e cumprimentaram os bruxos ali presentes, um deles era muito conhecido dos jovens.

Herm-on-nini, non sabia que você virria também. – disse Krum, se adiantando e abraçando a jovem e a beijando nas faces. – como vai Rrony? – perguntou enquanto apertava a mão do ruivo.

Nossa Vitor, que surpresa! – disse Hermione corando um pouco, era apenas preocupação com a reação de Rony.

Digo o mesmo. – era evidente a tentativa dele de falar sem sotaque. – vocês son convidados do noivo ou da noive?

Nós somos da noiva! – disse Rony enquanto pegava a mão de Hermione. – e você? – ele estava decidido a mudar e começaria agora, pararia com cenas de ciúmes infundados isso não levaria a nada e só estragaria o precioso tempo que teriam sozinhos, eram todos adultos e ele agiria como tal. Mas lógico que mostraria ao moreno que Hermione agora era dele.

Do noivo! Laércio Macris é jogadorr de quadrribol dos Thundelarra Thunderers. Um excelente artilheiro. – informou olhando para as dadas e dando um pequeno sorriso. – A maioria dos convidados son jogadorres prrofissionais, farremos uma parrtida amanhã à tarde Rrony e eu querro você como goleirro do meu time. Soube que você ser um ótimo goleirro.

Isso seria um prazer. – disse Rony com os olhos arregalados. Jogar na escola era uma coisa já ali, seria completamente diferente. Jogaria com os melhores jogadores do mundo quando lembrou que não tinha vassoura, e ficou muito chateado. – pena que trouxe a minha vassoura.

Non se prreocupe com isso, Laércio disse parra ninguém trrazer vassourras de forra, ele tem todas as necessarrias lá, son todas do mesmo tipo assim ninguém serra favorrecido pela a vassourra.

Ótimo, se a Mione permitir eu vou. – disse enquanto soltava a mão e passava o braço pela cintura dela.

Por mim tudo bem. – falou a morena, estranhando a atitude do ruivo, pois quando viu o Krum tinha certeza que seu final de semana tranqüilo estava seriamente ameaçado, essa repentina maturidade em Rony a pegou de surpresa. – logo depois do almoço esta prevista uma tarde de atividades voltadas para beleza exclusiva para as convidadas, então não ficarei sozinha amor.

Está combinado Krum. – falou o ruivo, com uma voz calma e adulta. – acho que é para embarcarmos. – ele ouviu o piloto pedindo para se aproximarem, ele explicou que o vôo seria rápido e sobre o oceano, voaria baixo para que os passageiros pudessem apreciar a paisagem.

Eles entraram no pequeno avião, o interior era composto por duas fileiras de assentos únicos separados por um estreito corretor, Rony e Mione sentam na altura do meio do avião, e assim que todos se acomodaram, eles colocaram o cinto de segurança, deram as mãos, os motores foram ligados e logo a aeronave estava em movimento Hermione olhava com carinho para Rony enquanto o avião taxiava, se dirigindo para a cabeceira da pista, lá parou fez o cheque de potencia, neste momento ela apertou com mais força a mão dele e se recostou melhor na poltrona, o avião passou a correr na pista e ao pegar velocidade decolou, Rony a olhou com carinho e deu um lindo sorriso indicado que tudo estava bem logo já estavam sobre o oceano, a vista era realmente linda, estavam sobre a famosa barreira de corais. Logo Rony sentiu o avião perder altitude olhou rápido para Hermione que lhe sorriu e disse pouso. Quando saíram o casal ficou admirado com a beleza do local. Gabriela estava lá para recepcioná-los.

Sejam bem vindos queridos! – ela os abraçou com carinho apresentou o noivo um rapaz alto e muito forte, tinha os olhos e os cabelos castanho claro, esse logo pediu licença para recepcionar os seus convidados, ela foi com eles até o carro que os levaria ao hotel explicando. – houve um problema com a estadia de vocês. – vendo as feições deles ela continuou – o quarto que vocês irão ficar, era reservado para a Sarah e o Carlinhos, ou seja, é um quarto que só tem uma cama de casal, não consegui trocar por outro, mas ele tem uma sala e o sofá é muito confortável, caso vocês tenham problema em dividir a mesma cama.

Não temos problemas com isso – falou Hermione sincera. – já dormimos juntos outras vezes.

Ufa, assim fico tranqüila. – falou verdadeiramente aliviada. – o roteiro das atividades esta na mesinha da sala, bom descanso. – ela falou divertida enquanto eles entravam no carro, e ela voltava para junto do noivo.

Pelo visto não vou me sentir tão abandonado nesta ilha – disse o ruivo com a voz divertida. – duas noites dormindo com você na mesma cama, agora sim a viagem ficou perfeita.

Rony! – ela se fingiu de seria,

Vai dizer que você não gostou?

Amei! - se inclinou até ele falou em seu ouvido – quem sabe não teremos a nossa primeira vez? – e o beijou com muito carinho. Rony ficou mudo o resto do curto percurso, pensando no que ela havia falado, realmente essa possibilidade havia passado pela sua cabeça, mas eles teriam coragem?

Fizeram o check-in na recepção e o carregador os acompanhou até o quarto. Era lindo e amplo a vista era de tirar o fôlego parecia que estavam sobre o oceano azul. Hermione estava na porta da varanda admirando a vista quando sentiu os braços fortes de Rony a envolvê-la por trás e ele sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Esta cansada querida?

Não! E você?

Também não! – disse enquanto beijava o seu pescoço o que provocava arrepios nela – O que você quer fazer? – ao perguntar ele a abraçou mais forte e ela sentiu o estado dele.

O que você acha de irmos dar uma volta? – falou pensando "senão eu acabo fazendo uma loucura, Merlim o que eu tenho que basta ele me olhar que eu já quero sentir o calor do corpo dele e o que foi aquilo que falei no carro? Ele deve estar pensado que sou uma... uma ousada".– eu vou me trocar no banheiro e você se troca aqui, e coloca a sunga, pois quero tomar um banho de mar. – disse enquanto se separava dele.

Por que disso Mione? – perguntou intrigado – eu já te vi nua antes! E você também já me conhece. – ele argumentou enquanto ela que nem olhava para ele já havia pegado as roupas na pasta dela e já indo escolher as dele. – depois do que você falou no carro agora você vem com essa idéia absurda de eu não poder te ver trocar de roupa?

O que eu falei no carro foi só para te fazer parar. Depois você não me viu nua, nua, viu meus seios, eu estava de calcinha, eu acho que assim mais seguro – disse enquanto ia para o banheiro levando o seu biquíni azul marinho e um vestido floral. Quando olhou para ele, Rony estava só de cueca vermelha. "calma Hermione, calma, se controla ele é um gato, mas se controla, força menina" pensava enquanto resistia bravamente à vontade de correr até ele e acariciar e beijar cada parte daquele corpo, então somente passeava os olhos pelo corpo dele fazia quase uma semana que não o via assim, quase esquecera como ele era lindo, já achava que esse banho de mar não seria uma boa idéia.

O que foi Mi? – perguntou divertido, arrancando-a de seu transe. Ele colocou um lindo sorriso no rosto e fez menção de tirar a cueca enquanto olhava firme para ela.

Ah! Rony! – disse rendida – Não faz assim. – a voz dela era um pouco mais que um sussurro. Ele parou a ação, havia baixado só alguns milímetros a cueca, tirou os dedos do elástico e olhando para ela falou carinhoso.

Mi para com isso, eu te amo, quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao teu lado. – a voz dele era muito sincera – não vamos deixar falsos valores morais interferir na nossa relação. Te conheço desde que eu tinha 11 anos não somos estranhos ou um casal que se conheceu há pouco. Eu estou com saudade do teu corpo, de sentir o teu calor e da maciez da tua pele. – abriu os braços e falou – Vem.

Você está certo Ron. – ela mandou seu bom senso para escanteio cruzou o quarto indo se aninhar no peito dele. – Desculpa amor! – falou com a cabeça deitada em seu peito – É que tenho medo, muito medo.

Medo do que Mi? – perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

Medo, do que você vai pensar de mim. – ela estava muito confusa e isso em Hermione Granger não era normal e alertou Rony – sei lá me achar abusadinha, ousada, fácil, ou ainda se não cedo a tentação você pensar que sou fria, que eu não te quero ou não te amo, não sei Ron é tudo tão confuso, o que eu sinto, as vontades que tenho, com a forma que fui criada e o medo de estragar a imagem que você faz de mim. Eu não sei como agir com você é tudo tão novo. – ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer e o seu peito ser molhado por lágrimas.

Mi! – ele carinhosamente levantou a cabeça dela fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos – Jamais pensaria essas coisas de você.

Jura? – ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Claro anjinho! – disse tornado a abraçá-la – Vamos combinar uma coisa?

O que? – ela estava mais calma

Que na nossa relação, seremos o mais autêntico possível um com o outro. Sempre teremos a liberdade de falar ou fazer o que tiver vontade sem ter medo, preocupação ou receio. – a voz dele era carinhosa, mas seria e sincera. – Que você se troque na minha frente e eu na tua, falemos bobagens e possamos brincar um com o outro, onde basta um olhar para nos entendermos. É assim que quero um relacionamento com você. Você topa?

Eu topo – falou colocando um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Podemos fazer qualquer coisa que se tenha vontade? Não sei por que, mas isso me deu medo! – a voz dela era divertida.

Lógico que só o que o outro, no caso você permitir – ele disse com uma gostosa risada. – ou o que a situação nos levar a fazer. – falou com a voz sedutora. Se inclinando e a beijando nos lábios num beijo terno que começou a ficar exigente com o passar dos segundos.

Eles se separaram, ele se livrou da camiseta dela começou a beijar seu colo enquanto tirava o sutiã, beijou com carinho seus seios, sugando os mamilos com força ela gemia de prazer enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele, as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela a acariciando, ele desceu a trajetória de beijos e quando estava na barriga com mãos ágeis abriu a jeans e a baixou junto com a calcinha, fez o caminho inverso subindo antes de ver a intimidade dela, pousou as mãos nas nádegas dela apertando, sugou novamente os seios antes de novamente capturar seus lábios, as línguas se acariciavam e sentiam o sabor doce um do outro, pegou a mão dela e colocou sobre o seu membro que estava pulsando forte preso na cueca apertada, gemeu ao sentir que ela colocou a mão por dentro, gentilmente o puxou para fora, fechando a mão fortemente sobre ele e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem ritmados, ele fechou os olhos entregue ao prazer que sentia, quando ela o soltou ele abriu os olhos ia pedir para ela. continuar quando viu que ela se livrara das calças que estavam em seus tornozelos e se ajoelhava na sua frente, não acreditou no que ela estava prestes a fazer, prendeu a respiração já imaginando o calor da boca dela no seu membro, ele havia lido sobre isso no livro que Carlinhos lhe emprestara, quando ela aproximou os lábios entreabertos da glande dele. Ouviram batidas na porta. Rony soltou um palavrão, Hermione se levantou olhou para ele com carinho, e lhe estendeu um roupão do hotel, enquanto vestia um também. Ele foi bravo abrir a porta.

- Ron seja educado. – falou num tom divertido, pois pela expressão dele, ele podia agredir quem os atrapalhara.

Sim! – falou seco enquanto abria a porta, não acreditando em quem estava parado ali, só podia ser um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. O que ele queria? Porque bater a sua porta justo agora? – Krum? Como você me achou.

Eu perrguntarr na rrecepção, – disse alegre - Rrony eu ver se você querr irr no barr beberr. Todos os solteirros eston lá. – falou amigável, ele queria fazer amizade com o Rony. – quase todos jogadorres de quadrribol, Você virr?

Agora não dá Krum! – disse calmo – É que eu e a Mione combinamos de sair para um passeio, mas antes do jantar daremos uma passada lá para beber algo com vocês, não é amor?

Vamos sim! Oi de novo Krum. – disse Hermione com um lindo sorriso já pronta para o passeio. – Amor é melhor você se arrumar, senão ficara muito tarde. – disse o abraçando por trás.

Vocês estarr juntos? – perguntou arregalando os olhos. – No mesmo quarrto?

Sim! – respondeu Rony num tom muito natural, se segurando para não rir da cara do búlgaro – Agora se me der licença tenho que me arrumar para passear com a minha namorada.

Clarro! – disse desconcertado, ele sentiu que havia interrompido algo – Desculpe! Esperro vocês no barr mais tarrde. – já se virou e se encaminhou para a escada, que ficava na lateral.

Até lá – disseram o casal num sincronismo digno de Fred e Jorge fecharam a porta sorrindo.

Ron se veste - ela falou o pegando pela mão e indo para o quarto, o "quarto do hotel era um pequeno chalé, tinha um pequeno hall, sala, banheiro com hidromassagem, o dormitório, uma varanda na frente, um patamar na lateral na parte de traz onde ficava a porta e a escada" foi se sentar na cama e ficou o admirando despir o roupão, e se vestir, quando estava arrumado a puxou para um abraço falando ao seu ouvido.

Mais tarde vamos terminar o que começamos. – beijou sua testa e saíram para caminhar na beira da praia o local era lindo, a água cristalina num tom de azul único, a areia branca, o mar calmo, enfim um paraíso, logo que se viram numa área deserta tiraram a roupa, Rony teve que admitir que Hermione estava divina de biquíni escuro contrastando com a pele clara, Hermione por sua vez perdeu o fôlego, Rony de sunga preta estava magnífico, a pele dele brilhava no sol, o deixava ainda mais bonito, ele se abaixou pegou um punhado de água, morna e jogou nela, saiu correndo ela foi atrás dele, e jogou água nas costas dele, ele se virou a olhou, deu um sorriso fez uma cara de "foi você quem pediu", ela soltou um grito, tentou correr, mas ele era mais rápido a pegou no colo, a levou para dentro da água eles estavam as gargalhadas, ele a colocou no chão, a água estava na altura da cintura dela era morna, ele a envolveu num abraço colando o corpo no dela, se beijaram com ardor, as línguas se roçando, numa caricia deliciosa, quando se separaram, ficaram abraçados apenas curtindo a paz que sentiam quando estavam juntos. Nadaram um pouco, Rony tomando cuidado para ficarem na parte rasa, afinal estavam no meio do oceano, logo saíram, pois estava ficando tarde, se encaminharam sem presa de volta ao hotel, iam conversando sobre a beleza do local.

Não é a toa que Gabriela escolheu esse lugar para o casamento. – disse Hermione sonhadora. – É muito romântico.

Eu também achei. – falou passando o olhar pela exuberante natureza – agora eu entendi por que meu irmão pediu a Sarah em casamento aqui. – ele a guio gentilmente para o local onde haviam varias cadeiras espreguiçadeiras dispostas na areia frente ao mar, se sentaram um em cada uma, mas na lateral da cadeira ficando de frente um para o outro.

Foi aqui? – perguntou admirada.

Sim! – a voz dele era triste. – Ele me contou na carta que me mandou essa manhã. – a olhou carinhoso e pensativo - Mi! Sabe aquilo que te disse? De como quero que seja o nosso relacionamento?

Sei! Achei tão lindo. – falou carinhosa, sentia que ele precisava desabafar algo. Ele pegou a mão dela nas suas e disse.

Eu me espelhei no relacionamento deles, era incrível a cumplicidade que eles tinham. – deu uma risada pelo nariz – não entendo como tudo mudou, eu estava fora, não sei o motivo, mas deve ter sido grave, você os viu no hospital? – respirou fundo – Ele tinha ódio no olhar, nem notou como ela estava abatida. Realmente queria saber o que houve.

Eu sei! – disse calma e contou tudo que Gina havia lhe contado, ele estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta quando ela terminou de falar.

Minha nossa! – foi tudo que conseguiu disser, virou a cabeça para o lado do mar e ficou em silêncio olhando o vazio, processando o que Hermione lhe contara. – olhe Mi se eu tivesse no lugar do meu irmão, eu teria entrado na sala e arrebentado a cara do sujeito, antes de qualquer coisa, pois pensaria que ele a estivesse forçando a isso. – olhou sério para ela – o que me intriga é que meu irmão agiria da mesma forma, e não indo embora, para depois se agarrar com outra menina.

Eu também estranhei, bom eu não conheço o teu irmão muito bem, mas conheço você. – a voz dela era carinhosa, estava acariciando a mão dele.

Não adianta ficar esquentando a cabeça com isso. – disse sério depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio. – espero que eles se acertem logo pelo bem da criança.

Eu também! – disse a morena se levantando e indo se sentar ao lado dele, passou o braço pela cintura dele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro ele retribuiu o abraço e beijou a sua cabeça. Ela sabia como a família era importante para ele. Estava muito admirada da mudança no temperamento do ruivo, ele estava maduro, tinha atitudes adultas, e sensíveis, ele enfim crescera.

Mi? – falou num gemido.

O que foi Ron? – ela tinha um tom de ansiedade na voz.

Será que falta muito para o jantar? – ele usou o tom mais sério que conseguiu. – Estou com fome.

Não sei. – disse num falso tom sério. – Mas também estou faminta.

Vamos entrar então. – se levantou e pegou a mão dela. – Minha princesa não pode passar fome. – e foram para o restaurante do hotel. Gabriela os recepcionou.

Já estava preocupada com vocês. – falou gentil.

Estávamos aproveitando a praia – explicou Hermione.

Imaginei, esse local é m paraíso – disse num tom de voz romântico. – Rony os rapazes estão no bar, numa despedida de solteiro. – falou divertida. Mas vendo que o ruivo iria se manifestar se adiantou – e as moças estão no deck da piscina num chá de panelas. Então infelizmente vou separar vocês, mas será rápido.

Tudo bem amor, vai se divertir com os rapazes. – falou Hermione carinhosa dando um beijo em Rony e acompanhando a noiva que radiava felicidade.

Rony viu Hermione se distanciar e foi para o bar, Krum estava lá o apresentou a todos, e realmente eram na maioria jogadores de quadribol ou familiares dos noivos, ele logo se enturmou e o assunto não era outro senão... QUADRIBOL. Rony conheceu vários jogares e técnicos famosos, assim como os outros integrantes do time que formaria no dia seguinte, o jogo seria numa ilha próxima, a conversa esta tão boa que esqueceu os problemas, as bebidas Laércio informou que apesar de terem garrafas trouxas eram todas bruxas, Rony ficou apenas na cerveja amanteigada, queria estar lúcido para mais tarde, ele fez vários amigos.

Hermione quando chegou no deck, se viu rodeada por desconhecidas ficou com medo de se sentir isolada, mas Gabriela a apresentou, como amiga dela, todas eram muito simpáticas, logo ela já estava enturmada, a conversa era variada desde conselhos sobre casamento, feitiços caseiros, até que chegaram aos gatos convidados do noivo, elas riam e brincavam, logo fizeram as brincadeiras com a noiva, e tudo mais. Foi realmente divertido, Hermione já ansiava o dia seguinte em que teriam o tão famoso dia de SPA. Já estavam a um bom tempo se divertindo quando um rapaz elegante chegou e avisou que o jantar estava pronto, elas foram chamar os rapazes.

Quando Hermione, Gabriela e Judie, prima da noiva uma menina meiga que tinha cabelos loiros claros, olhos azuis, da mesma idade de Hermione e que estava com o namorado Tyller um rapaz negro e musculoso, colega de time do noivo, se aproximaram vários rapazes olharam cobiçosos para Hermione, Rony sorriu e perguntou.

Tudo bem amor? – e a puxou gentilmente para sentar ao seu lado.

Tudo sim - disse dando um selinho nele - viemos chamá-los para jantar. – ergueu-se uma onda de palavras e o barulho de arrastar cadeiras.

Vocês sentam com gente não é Rony? – perguntou Tyller.

Você não se opor Mi? – perguntou carinhoso.

Claro que não, assim eu a Judie terminamos a nossa conserva. – falou divertida.

Se dirigiram a uma área coberta, mas aberta de onde viam o céu muito estrelado com a lua cheia brilhando no mar, numa ilhota visinha teve uma queima de fogos que formavam corações e o nome dos noivos. Os pratos eram deliciosos, e a companhia divertida, depois do jantar os jovens foram para um local onde tinha uma grande mesa com cadeiras, ficaram horas ali conversando. Quando o relógio bateu meia noite é que se deram conta do adiantado da hora, se despediram e seguiram para o chalé, Rony e Hermione ainda riam e conversavam sobre os novos amigos, quando entraram Rony acendeu a luz, abraçou Hermione e propôs.

Vamos tomar um banho de banheira? – a voz dele era sedutora.

Vamos. – disse no mesmo tom. Já abrindo a bermuda dele e saindo correndo para o banheiro com ele ao seu encalço, mas a bermuda desceu e ele tropeçou quase caindo, ele dava risada do banheiro e rapidamente fechou a porta.

Abre Mi! – falou ainda rindo.

Não! – respondeu ela entre gargalhadas.

Mi! Eu sou bruxo posso aparatar ai dentro. – falou divertido.

Duvido! – desafiou, era isso que ela queria, deixar ele louco. Já enchera a banheira. E estava parada próximo a pia.

Tudo bem foi você quem pediu. Se afasta da porta.– ele pegou a varinha e desaparatou, surgindo na frente da porta, mas no interior do banheiro. – você pensou que ia fugir de mim baixinha. – falou divertido avançando para cima dela a fazendo recuar até que ela ficou imprensada na bancada da pia, não tendo mais para onde fugir dele, ele colocou as mãos no tampo de pedra uma de cada lado do seu corpo a deixando assim completamente encurralada.

Isso só não funcionou por que você é bruxo. – falou assim que conseguiu se acalmar, de tanto que ria.

Quando olhou para os olhos dele o riso deu lugar ao desejo ela levantou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, se beijaram com volúpia e desejo, um beijo recheados de mordidas e gemidos, ele a pegou no colo e a colocou sentada sobre a bancada, ela abriu as pernas e ele começou a esfregar seu membro na intimidade dela, enquanto a beijava cada vez com mais desejo, os movimentos eram cada vez mais rápidos, ele atingiu o seu máximo com um gemido rouco. Quando se separam ele fez algo que ainda não havia feito acariciou as coxas dela subindo até a delicada intimidade dela, afastou o elástico da calcinha e sentiu o calor e a umidade dela, que gemeu alto, ele afastou a mão, a beijou com carinho, tirou a sua camiseta, depois o vestido dela assim como o biquíni, a pegou no colo a depositou na banheira tirou a sunga e entrou com ela, a abraçou e começou a explorar o corpo dela, estava decidido a lhe dar prazer, logo se levantou deu a mão a ela a enxugou e a levou no colo até a cama onde a pousou com carinho e foi beijando seu corpo quando chegou no umbigo ela abriu as pernas e ele entendeu o convite, vendo pela primeira vez a pequena intimidade dela, ele levou a mão e fez caricias, leves e delicadas, enquanto ela se contorcia de prazer, ele levou os lábios até a coxa dela e começou uma trilha de beijos, até chegar no fruto do seu desejo, queria sentir o sabor que ela tinha, passou a fazer caricias com a língua, sendo alternadas com beijos, ela já gritava e arfava de prazer, o que o incentivava ainda mais a continuar, quando ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer e a ouviu gritar o seu nome ele foi reduzindo o ritmo até parar, fazendo uma trilha de beijos até chegar nos lábios dela, ao se separarem ela sorria tão lindamente que ele se sentiu o homem mais realizado do mundo, a beijou carinhosamente e adormeceram abraçados.

Rony acordou cedo, feliz por sentir o calor dela ao seu lado, com cuidado se levantou, pegou uma bermuda branca, uma camiseta pólo azul marinho, uma sunga também azul marinho, se dirigiu ao banheiro, fez sua higiene pessoal, voltou para o quarto cobriu Hermione com um lençol, beijou a sua face e saiu, ele tinha um sorriso constante nos lábios, voltou minutos depois com uma grande bandeja a colocou sobre a mesa e foi até a cama, começou a distribuir beijos carinhosos pelo corpo dela, na noite anterior ele se assustou quando viu como ela era pequena, delicada e frágil, e havia decidido que ele não passaria de caricias e beijos para lhe dar prazer. Pelo menos por enquanto noites como a anterior já estava de bom tamanho. Ela começou a soltar gemidinhos indicando que estava acordando, isso na hora em que ele estava beijando seu seio, ele sorriu foi subindo com os beijos leves já estava no pescoço quando ela falou.

Ah Ron! – com uma voz que o deixou louco – que delicia acordar assim.

Bom dia princesa. – disse se afastando dela.

Bom dia amor! – disse o olhando de cima a baixo – Você já esta arrumado!

Sim anjinho, fui buscar isso – lhe mostrou a bandeja repleta de delicias para o café da manhã, pousando sobre a cama entre os dois, recebendo um beijo delicado como agradecimento.

Vou me arrumar e já venho tomar café com você. – falou carinhosa e se levantou de forma sensual e foi para o banheiro, ele a devorava com os olhos se controlando ao máximo para não ir atrás dela, quando ela voltou, num vestido de alcinha marfim e com um biquíni bege por baixo, ele ainda olhava para a porta do banheiro.

Ela o beijou, tomaram o café, ficaram fazendo planos para o futuro, rindo e brincando um com o outro, depois seguiram de mãos dadas para a praia onde um grupo de convidados, na sua maioria os mais jovens esperavam para o passeio de barco e o mergulho na barreira de corais.

Eles viram Krum acompanhado de uma menina que devia ter uns 17 anos quando, belas feições, cabelos escuros, olhos verdes esmeralda, se aproximou a apresentou como Natasha Karkaroff, era filha de Igor, namorada de Vitor, que havia chegado àquela manhã, como também estavam deslocados acabaram por ficar juntos conversando, o inglês da moça era impecável. Assim que entraram no barco, Judie, Tyller, Gabriela e Laércio se juntaram a eles, Gabriela explicou que o condutor do barco era um bruxo, que eles usariam o feitiço cabeça de bolha para mergulhar, Rony adorou o passeio de barco, que apesar de balançar um pouco foi divertido, eles foram para cabines vestir as roupas de borracha, voltaram para o convés, onde fizeram o feitiço e pularam no azul do mar, Rony estava de mãos dadas com Hermione quando submergiram, o mergulho foi algo surreal, ele nunca imaginou que existisse tanta beleza assim no fundo do mar, a água era cristalina o que permitia a visão de peixes de todas as cores e formatos, tartarugas, o próprio coral era incrível, uma diversidade de vidas e criaturas inclusive algumas mágicas única, enfim lindíssimo.

Quando voltaram já estava na hora do almoço, permaneceram junto com os três casais, Judie informara que Tyller a pedira em casamento na noite anterior, pois ele jogaria no Reino Unido na próxima temporada, e como queria a levar com ele, resolveu já decidir a situação deles.

Rony se sentiu um pouco frustrado, Tyller era apenas alguns meses mais velho que ele, mas já podia pensar em se casar, ele não tinha nada a oferecer a Hermione além de seu amor, ainda teria que estudar mais um ano antes de tentar uma carreira. Seria certo força-lá a ficar com ele?

Hermione olhou para Rony e percebeu que ele havia mudado, sabia o motivo, sempre se sentindo inferior, quando ele entenderia que ela o amava por quem ele era? Que ela não queria outro para ter ao seu lado além dele? Ela pegou a mão do ruivo, apertou com carinho.

Rony sentiu a pressão em sua mão levantou a cabeça e viu os olhos castanhos que tanto amava e um sorriso como o da noite anterior, sentiu um calor invadir seu peito, ele jamais deixaria Hermione Granger sair de sua vida, e por ela ele mudaria e lutaria para ter uma vida melhor. E assim que pudesse casaria com ela. Retribuiu o sorriso e voltou à conversa, para sua surpresa Tyller jogaria artilheiro no Chudley Cannons, e já avisou que mandaria convites para eles e toda a família de Rony do seu primeiro jogo, que seria em dezembro no dia 26. A conversa estava tão amimada que nem viram que já estava na hora de irem jogar quadribol e das mulheres curtirem seu dia de SPA.

Os rapazes se despediram das moças, Rony deu um demorado beijo em Hermione e seguiu para o barco que os levaria até a ilha Nymph, era afastada da ilha onde estavam e era deserta, lógico que poderiam aparatar até lá, mas como explicar para os funcionários do hotel o sumiço de trinta homens? Eles teriam quatro times, o de Laércio, que tinha Krum, Tyller e Rony além de mais quatro pertencentes ao time Thundelarra Thunderers, o outro time era composto somente por membros dos seus maiores inimigos em campo Woollongong Warriors, e os outros dois times eram mistos compostos por sua maioria por jogadores internacionais, o juiz seria o técnico da liga da Austrália e junto com eles estava o técnico da liga da Inglaterra. sistema de morte súbita, o perdedor estaria eliminado e o vencedor pegaria o próximo time, o campeão receberia um premio de vinte e um mil galeões para repartir entre seus jogadores. Rony estava nervoso, nunca jogara uma partida tão importante ali estavam somente os melhores jogadores profissionais, o que ele pensava ser capaz se metendo nisso, então lembrou-se do sorriso de Hermione e decidiu ganharia esse premio, assim já teria três mil galeões para o futuro deles. Quando chegaram ele se impressionou com o campo era bem no meio da ilha, qualquer erro e o jogador ia para o oceano, Laércio fez o sorteio e distribuiu as vassouras, partida seria iniciada pelos Woollongong Warriors, contra um dos times mistos denominado Silver Star, nem na copa mundial Rony vira um jogo como aquele, em questão de minutos houveram defesas espetaculares, assim como gols inimagináveis, mas o ponto alto foi à corrida dos apanhadores para pegar o pomo no meio do oceano, e os WW's venceram, novo sorteio e eles pegaram o outro time misto Magic Meteorites, essa partida foi muito rápida, em quinze minutos o apanhador dos WW's já pegara o pomo.

O próximo time era o dele, quando ele subiu ficou nervoso, mas lembrou que era pela Mione, e deu o melhor de si, defendeu praticamente todos os gols o que não era pouco, só tomou dois, um logo no inicio e outro no meio da partida, no mais foram defesas espetaculares, algumas particularmente difíceis o que deixou todos impressionados, viu o por que, Sttive, Tyller e Laércio eram considerados o trio de ouro da artilharia, jogavam num sincronismo total, eles estavam muito na frente no placar, quando Krum mergulhou em direção ao oceano, o apanhador dos WW's foi na cola dele, mas quando Krum fez uma curva brusca à esquerda ele não acompanhou, Krum subiu veloz e pegou o pomo, Rony não acreditou quando desceu e recebeu o saco contendo três mil galeões. Nem sentia mais o balaço que o havia atingido na coxa direita.

Hermione e as demais mulheres e senhoras foram para o SPA do hotel, onde teriam massagens, tratamentos de pele, sauna, ofurô, depois cabeleireiros, manicures e maquiadores fariam a festa das convidadas, tudo a moda trouxa, as bruxas mais idosas, deram vários deslizes, falando de feitiços e poções, muito melhores que aqueles cremes trouxas, mas como as jovens davam risadas, os funcionários pensavam ser brincadeira, caso algum deslize fosse mais grave, tinham ali um obliviador. Os convidados mais velhos saíram para uma pescaria em alto mar. Ela realmente ficou amiga das três jovens, elas foram para o quarto de Gabriela, a ajudar a se vestir, elas já estavam todas maquiadas e com os penteados prontos, quando chegou no chalé, Rony já estava no banho, cantava feliz, ela já estava a caminho da porta quando lembrou que já estava produzida para o casamento se entrasse lá sabia que iria arruinar tudo, então resignada resolveu se vestir e esperar por ele, quando ele saiu já estava com a calça social preta, sem camisa, secava distraído os cabelos e ainda cantava, quando levantou os olhos a viu, ela estava num vestido esvoaçante azul claríssimo, sandálias de salto.

Nossa, que linda! – elogiou galante enquanto colocava a camisa branca que usaria.

Que bom que você gostou – disse tímida, esse novo Rony realmente sabia ser apaixonante. – você também está um gato. – ele havia se sentado para calçar os sapatos, quando levantou foi em direção a ela.

Tentando ficar do meu tamanho baixinha. – disse num tom provocativo enquanto beijava a sua testa.

Ron! – falou dando um tapa em seu braço num falso tom ofendido. – Não tenho culpa se você é meio gigante.

Não acuse a minha mãe. – falou dando risada – Vamos minha linda?

Hunhum, meu lindo. – disse oferecendo os lábios a ele que a beijou de leve. – como foi o jogo?

Foi ótimo! Ganhamos – com a voz orgulhosa contou a ela, tudo sobre a partida e o premio, enquanto caminhavam de braços dados até o local do casamento que era um pouco distante. – e o teu dia? Perguntou quando acabou de contar.

Foi tão gostoso. – foi a vez dela contar, não pode deixar de rir quando contou da massagem, Rony ficou furioso ao sabre que ela havia sido acariciada por outro homem. Mas se controlou, e logo mudou de assunto.

De longe avistaram um altar na beira da praia com cadeiras dispostas a sua frente. A cerimônia foi linda teve inicio no por do sol e acabou quando a lua cheia surgia, Hermione chorava no ombro de Rony, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, a festa estava muito amimada, eles dançaram, se divertiram e riram muito junto com os novos amigos, fogos bruxos explodiam no céu, formando desenhos diversos, alguns divertidos onde um noivo estava fugindo e a noiva o laçava ou dava vassouradas nele, outros românticos estes eram principalmente corações de onde saiam o nome dos noivos e ficavam horas piscando, o céu já estava ficando claro quando foram para o chalé, de mãos dadas rindo, as sandálias de Hermione já estavam em suas mãos, assim como o terno e a gravata de Rony.

Entraram no chalé exaustos, mas sentindo uma ponta de tristeza, eles sabiam que seria a última noite que teriam a sos, por muito tempo, Hermione não falara para Rony, mas eles teriam regras duras para o namoro quando voltassem para o Reino Unido, e em Hogwarts sabia que não teriam tempo para muita coisa. Ela queria dar um presente a ele para que sempre se lembrasse destes dias lindos. Lembrou que Gina dera a Harry um beijo, antes de saírem à caça das horcruxes, mas para eles um beijo não bastaria, então ela rapidamente decidiu o que dar a ele. Afinal podiam estar namorando a pouco mais de uma semana, mas ela o conhecia há anos, já estava com quase dezenove anos, se sentia segura ao lado dele e também preparada.

Ele estava no banheiro, quando voltou para o quarto vestindo apenas um short curto do pijama, ela começou a admirar o corpo dele, os cabelos cor de fogo, as sardas do rosto, os ombros largos, os braços que estavam cada vez mais musculosos, assim como seu abdômen, as pernas, e que pernas fortes, cobertas de pelos vermelhos contrastando com a pele clara. Ela observava essa parte quando o chamou.

Rony! O que foi na sua perna? – disse apontando o grande hematoma que ele tinha na coxa.

Isso não foi nada! – nem se lembrava mais que se machucara na partida.

Como nada? – falou o forçando a se deitar, para que ela pudesse examinar melhor, quando ela passou a mão ele gemeu de dor. – Se está doendo como você fala que não é nada? – pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço e logo o hematoma sumiu. – foi um balaço? – ele afirmou e voltou a gemer, mas desta vez não foi de dor, ela estava acariciando a perna dele fazendo um trajeto perigoso em direção a sua intimidade.

Ela acariciou o membro dele sobre o short, sentiu quando ele aumentou e ficou firme, então o tirou para fora e o acariciou, como na tarde em que chegaram. Rony fechou os olhos gemendo de prazer, ao sentir o toque macio e quente das mãos dela, ela queria sentir o sabor dele, então levou-o aos lábios, Rony se contorceu de prazer ao sentir o calor da boca dela, após alguns minutos ela voltou as caricias com as mãos o levando ao céu. Deitou-se ao lado dele sorrindo, então ele começou a beijá-la repetindo as caricias da noite anterior, retribuindo o que ela lhe proporcionara, estavam realizados quando ele se deitou na cama e ela repousou a cabeça no peito dele, finalmente dormiram.

Hermione acordou percebendo a claridade no quarto, tirou o braço de Rony de cima dela, deu um beijo nas faces dele, acariciou os cabelos vermelhos, se levantou pegou a roupa que usaria na viagem, deu uma olhada no corpo nu do ruivo, que dormia profundamente e seguiu para o banheiro ela estava decidida que aproveitaria até o último segundo a paz e a liberdade que tinham ali, um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça mas ela se recusou a permitir que ele lhe roubasse mais que uma lagrima, saiu do banho mais calma e confiante, se arrumou e foi acordar o dorminhoco, colocou um lindo sorriso ao sair do banheiro para encontrar Rony sentado numa poltrona olhando a paisagem lá fora, estava vestido com o short do pijama.

Bom dia amor! – falou carinhosa correndo para o colo dele se sentou de frente para ele deixando suas intimidade grudadas, deu um beijo nele, enquanto movia e pressionava os quadris, quando se separaram, estavam ofegantes, ela saiu do colo dele.

Olhe como o teu bom dia me deixou Mi! – disse indicando o estado dele. Se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou com carinho, depois seguiu para o banheiro fazer a sua higiene. Saiu também arrumado. A pegou pala à mão e foram almoçar, pois já eram onze e meia.

No restaurante se juntaram aos amigos, inclusive os noivos, que permaneceriam na ilha em lua de mel. Após o almoço eles foram numa visita no centro de estudo e pesquisa da vida marinha no outro lado da ilha, quando voltaram Rony e Mione resolveram dar uma caminhada na praia, tinha pouco tempo antes de ir embora, Rony parou e a abraçou muito forte, beijou seus cabelos e com lágrimas nos olhos foram pegar suas bolsas, se despediram de todos e embarcaram no avião tendo a companhia de Krum, Natasha, Judie, Tyller, Sttive e sua namorada Emily, do aeroporto seguiram para o pub, onde decidiram ficar mais um pouco e às dezoito horas se despediram dos amigos, combinaram outros passeios e trocaram endereços e promessas de visitas. Rony e Hermione voltaram para o hotel em Melbourne. De volta a realidade e a saudade, nem imaginando o acontecia n'A Toca.

Rony e Hermione mal chegaram no saguão, foram recebidos pela família dela, todos querendo saber como havia sido a viagem e tudo mais, eles omitiram que haviam dormido juntos, mas contaram sobre a cerimônia, a festa, os passeios e o local, logo Hermione, a mãe e a irmã se levantaram para subir para o quarto dela, Rony estava indo com elas, mas iria para o seu quarto quando Jack o chamou. Hermione gelou e olhou suplicante para o pai ele a dispensou com um gesto de mão. Ela se virou e foi cabisbaixa, torcendo para Rony continuar com as atitudes maduras de antes.

Filho eu faço muito gosto de seu namoro com a minha menina. – falou sincero. – Quando voltarmos para casa você sabe que teremos algumas regras, de horários e tudo mais?

Sei, o Srº está certo. – disse tão sério, o que pegou o pai da moça de surpresa.

Você não vai brigar, se revoltar, enfim achar uma atitude antiquada? – ele estava perplexo, mas tinha que admitir que Rony ganhara pontos com ele.

Isso o faria mudar de idéia? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta, se ele estava sendo testado, ele queria passar com um ótimo.

Não. – falou decidido – minha casa minhas regras.

Então, para que me revoltar, se isso só faria o senhor ter mau juízo de mim, e o pior magoaria Hermione. Srº Granger, eu amo muito a sua filha, disso o senhor pode ter certeza e não serão regras que me impediram de lutar por ela. – a voz dele era calma e sincera. – o Srº me da licença, quero descansar um pouco.

Claro filho. Vai lá. – admirado da maturidade do rapaz. – no jantar conversaremos sobre as regras.

Ele subiu, largou a bolsa, tomou um banho, ficando apenas de calça de moletom, ali estava frio, deitou-se na cama e ficou imaginando o que teria acontecido n'A Toca no dia anterior, sábado teria sido o dia da verdade, adormeceu sentindo falta do perfume e de ter a morena ao seu lado. Quando acordou sentiu um peso familiar sobre ele, não acreditando abriu os olhos e viu um mar de cabelos castanhos ondulados, em seu peito e sorriu. Levou a mão até eles acariciando, sentiu o peito molhado por lágrimas.

O que foi amor? - perguntou assustado. Apertando o abraço que dava nela.

O meu pai. – foi o que ela conseguiu falar entre soluços. – ele...

O que aconteceu Mi? – ele já imaginava mil coisas, se levantou a colocou sentada, conjurou um copo com água e deu para ela beber.

Ele quer dificultar o nosso namoro. – disse quando conseguiu se acalmar, viu que ela tinha medo dele desistir pelas dificuldades impostas. – ele me avisou antes de viajarmos que teria uma conversa seria com você. Daí ele te chamou e você sumiu. Eu fiquei com medo de você ter ido de volta para Toca. Rony, te amo. – ela parou olhou para cara divertida dele – Ahhhh! Eu to fazendo papel de boba não é?

Hunhum – ele disse antes de partir para um beijo doce, quando desgrudaram os lábios ele falou carinhoso. – Não anjinho, você só ficou com medo, do antigo Rony imaturo voltar, é compreensível, mas eu jamais irei te abandonar de novo.

Mas e as regras? – perguntou calma.

Eu as seguirei todas, por mais absurdas que sejam – falou decidido. – nada ira me fazer desistir de você. Te amo baixinha. – e a apertou nos braços e a beijou com ternura. Assim que ela saiu ele foi se arrumar para jantar com os sogros e a pequena cunhada.

Realmente Rony não imaginava tudo o que aconteceu n'A Toca no sábado, nem as conseqüências disso. Sábado quando eles estavam assistindo a cerimônia de casamento, ao por do sol na ilha, o sábado apenas começava n'A Toca, Molly como sempre foi a primeira a acordar e desceu para fazer o café da manhã, amava essa hora, pois sempre estava sozinha e tinha um tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Molly estava preparando a refeição muito inquieta e pensativa, quinta à noite, Harry mudou-se para a casa de Sirius, isso lhe dava um vazio no coração, mas ela sabia que ele estava bem e o melhor morava próximo, mas no seu coração era como se mais um filho houvesse partido, ela deu uma risada pelo nariz e balançou a cabeça, filhos, pensou, ali sim, ela tinha muito com o que se preocupar, essa semana seu coração ficou apertado e só pensava em Rony, tão longe de todos, ela inclusive sonhara na noite de quinta com ele num hospital muito machucado, mas no sonho ele ficou bem e no outro dia a angustia havia sumido, os que estavam ali perto dela, também a preocupava apesar de cinco deles estarem dormindo tranqüilos, em seus quartos n'A Toca, devido a uma sobrinha estar em vias de ter seu primeiro filho Augusta Longbottom, adiantou a festa de domingo para sexta à noite, pois sábado à tarde os Longbottom's viajariam para o interior da Inglaterra, todos os Weasley foram a festa, assim como Harry, Sirius, Remo, Tonks, Andrômeda, entre outros amigos e colegas de Neville em Hogwarts, apesar de ter sido convidada Sarah não foi, pois ainda estava arrumando algumas coisas da mudança e ficou tomando conta de Teddy. - Mais uma desculpa para não me encontrar, o que essa menina tem que esta me evitando? Será que realmente trairá Carlinhos? Ela sabe que para mim não tem como mentir e talvez ela esteja envergonhada. Mas já me decidi, se ela não a procurasse até segunda eu a procurarei.

Harry e Gina aproveitaram muito a festa, dançaram, andaram de mãos dadas, o amor deles é tão lindo e verdadeiro. Fico emocionada de minha filha tão jovem já estar com o amor de sua vida, alguém que ela sempre esperou e sonhou. Por incrível que pareça com Gina e Harry seu coração estava descansado, já não podia dizer o mesmo dos outros filhos, era evidente que Gui e Fleur estavam com algum problema, não que estivessem brigados ou algo assim, mas a moça parecia insegura e o filho preocupado. Percy estava voltando a ser como antes iludido com o poder, tanto que terminou um namoro firme com Penélope Clearwater, para ficar com outra que era filha da nova chefe do departamento de transportes mágicos, o nome da mocinha era Marietta Edgecome, quando eles chegaram na festa causaram um visível mal estar entre os convidados, particularmente não simpatizei com ela, nem com a garota oriental que estava com eles, Cho Chang, ela olhava Harry com desejo, e olhava Gina com ódio, sei que ali o amor deles tem uma inimiga, Percy devido à hostilidade dos membros mais jovens da família e dos amigos que estavam na mesa, com relação à nova namorada, se afastou preferindo sentar numa mesa distante, Fred e Jorge esses são malucos e imaturos, mas fiquei feliz em conhecer as suas namoradas, espero que fiquem com elas, simpatizei muito com Angelina Johnson, namorada de Jorge e Katie Bell namorada de Fred.

Mas a minha maior fonte de preocupação é Carlinhos, a situação mal resolvida dele com a Sarah, as constantes mudanças na personalidade, atos imaturos, logo ele sempre tão responsável e maduro, algo ali estava muito errado, sei no intimo que tem algo das trevas nisso, conheço meu filho e ele não é assim, senti um cheiro tão enjoativo ontem quando fui arrumar o quarto dele, um perfume doce que vinham de umas cartas que ele havia guardado em uma caixa na escrivaninha, na festa ele estava apático, quieto, até a chegada de Sirius com Remo e Dora, ele se levantou indo dançar com uma moça, daquelas deslumbrantes, alta, magra, morena de pele negra, lindíssima, Anne Summers, dançaram muito agarrados, riam, cochichavam, mas eu estava observando, ele lançava olhares regulares para a entrada, quando a banda parou com as musicas lentas ele a trouxe até a mesa, eles eram colega na escola, mas estudava um ano depois deles, era da Lufa-lufa, quando a moça perguntou a Dora se ela tinha noticias da Sarah, e Dora contou que ela estava novamente morando no Reino Unido, mas não viria à festa, Carlinhos murchou voltando a ficar calado e pensativo. A moça ficou ainda ali conversando com Dora até que um rapaz a chamou para dançar, ela olhou para Carlinhos e ele concordou com a cabeça, ele permaneceu sentado o resto da noite, apenas respondendo quando alguém lhe perguntava algo. Sabia que a culpa disso era o amor que ele ainda sentia por Sarah, Gina disse que eles estavam noivos, a história esta muito complicada, mas eu irei descobrir tudo.

Enquanto pensava Molly estava olhando pela janela e viu uma coruja prata se aproximar, sorriu ao reconhecer a ave. Quando a ave pousou, ela pegou a carta, teve uma surpresa ao ver que era endereçada a ela, pois Flash geralmente trazia as cartas de Sarah a Carlinhos. Leu o pequeno bilhete muito satisfeita.

_Bom Dia Madrinha._

_Sei que estou em falta com a senhora, peço desculpa, mas a semana realmente foi corrida, soube que hoje Harry e Sirius iram almoçar n'A Toca gostaria de saber se teria algum problema se eu os acompanhar? Assim posso matar a saudade que sinto da senhora e explicar algumas coisas, que sei que estão lhe intrigando._

_Havia combinado com Carlinhos de ir ai hoje para finalmente conversarmos, mas creio que ele não avisou e com certeza esqueceu disso._

_Beijos_

_Com amor_

Sarah Nixe McGonagall Black Holff.

Molly escreveu a resposta e deu a Flash que já estava decolando quando Molly ouviu.

Bom dia mamãe! Era carta para mim? – perguntou Carlinhos curioso.

Bom dia meu filho! Eu também pensei que fosse, mas era para mim. – falou divertida, eles podiam tentar, mas era evidente que se amavam. – Venha vamos tomar café. – falou logo antes de mais perguntas, não diria nada sobre a vinda de Sarah para o almoço. Mas antes de qualquer coisa se ouviu um tropel na escada, vozes e risadas. – Ótimo todos acordaram.

Percy, Arthur e os gêmeos logo saíram para trabalhar, para desespero de Molly quase não comeram nada, já ela Carlinhos e Gina estavam comendo quando uma coruja orelhuda pousou na janela, Molly foi até ela e pegou a carta, era para Carlinhos, com o timbre do ministério, ele leu em silêncio.

Esta tudo bem filho? – perguntou ao ver a expressão preocupada dele.

Mais ou menos. – respondeu sério – vou ter que sair para resolver uns assuntos sobre a reserva. Parece que o local que escolhemos esta com muita visitação de trouxas, além disso, Kingsley quer que eu entregue uns relatórios, ainda bem que já trabalhei neles, mas acho que não volto para o almoço. - Mal falou isso outra coruja entrou na toca sem cerimônia, essa coruja era.

Meu Deus, uma coruja rosa pink com estrelinha amarelo limão. – exclamou Gina indignada. – que coisa bizarra, quem fez isso com o pobre animal?

É a coruja da Jully. – esclareceu Carlinhos pegando o grosso envelope que ela trazia.

Que cheiro horrível é esse? – perguntou Gina assim que abriu a correspondência.

Eu não estou sentido cheiro algum – falou Carlinhos e começou a ler a carta logo sua expressão era de ódio.

Aconteceu algo meu filho? – perguntou Molly preocupada, pois além da carta perfumada o envelope parecia trazer uma revista.

Além de eu ser um idiota, problema nenhum mamãe. – falou ríspido, se levantando – vou o para o ministério, não sei horas volto, tchau. – saiu levando a correspondência consigo, logo se ouviu ao invés do tradicional estalo da aparatação, um carro cantando pneus. Molly e Gina se olharam não entendendo nada.

Mas antes que falassem algo outra coruja chegou, era uma das torres, pousou na mesa em frente a Gina, com uma carta de Hogwarts, ela leu a carta não acreditando no seu conteúdo.

Perto dali Sarah estava sozinha na cozinha, fazia a moda trouxa uma torta alemã de bolachas, a preferida de Carlinhos, levaria como sobremesa, suas emoções estavam em conflito, sentia-se alegre, pois finalmente reveria a madrinha, a quem ela tinha como uma mãe, daria a ela um lindo presente, um neto, mas também se sentia triste, pois sabia que seria o fim de seu sonho mais querido, isso estava destroçando seu coração, como queria arrancar todo o amor que sentia por ele de seu peito, arrancar ele de sua alma, mas era impossível Carlinhos era como o ar que respirava, pensava nele da hora que acordava a hora que iria dormir, só tinha paz quando trabalhava, era isso que faria enquanto fosse possível, continuaria com esse ritmo maluco de trabalhar sem parar, assumindo cada vez mais responsabilidades e deveres, isso mantinha a mente ocupada em outros assuntos, ajudavam a se manter forte durante o dia, já as noites eram de lágrimas, desabafava com o travesseiro toda sua magoa, seus medos e angustias, lembrava de como era feliz e amada, como tudo seria diferente se tivesse ele ao seu lado, ia as consultas sozinha, quando os temores normais de uma futura mãe a assombravam ela não tinha apoio, seus desejos ela mesma resolvia, somente duas vezes Sirius fora atrás de algo para ela, ele era um grande amigo, prestativo, atencioso, sabia muito bem o que era perder sua alma gêmea. Ela colocou a última camada de creme e levou a torta à geladeira, tirou o bolo de chocolate do forno, com um feitiço o esfriou e desenformou, faria um bolo prestígio para o chá da tarde da madrinha, riu pelo nariz, o bolo era o favorito dele, tudo sempre era ele, em breve teria uma copia dele para olhar todos os dias.

Pôs a cobertura e também levou o bolo à geladeira, foi arrumar a casa, resolver algumas coisas do trabalho, depois tomou um banho demorado, se arrumou, escolheu um vestido simples branco muito largo com franzidos e bordados, colocou uma rasteirinha também branca, preferiu uma maquiagem bem suave, somente para esconder as olheiras profundas dando uma cor à face e aos lábios, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo bem comportado, passou seu perfume, se olhou no espelho gostou do que viu, foi à cozinha desinformou a torta colocou a cobertura de chocolate, acondicionou as duas em embalagens para viagem com um feitiço que as manteria geladas, então foi para a sala as colocou sobre a mesinha de centro, teria tempo antes de Sirius a chamar iriam de carro, pois ele queria ir a Londres trouxa, aproveitaria para levar Harry e Gina para passear. Ela resolveu colocar um cd da cantora italiana Laura Pausini, se deitou no sofá, quando a faixa dois começou e ela se perdeu na letra da musica, era exatamente o que ela sentia com relação a Carlinhos.

_Desde el ruido del mundo,_

_desde el giro de un carrusel,_

_de la piel a lo más hondo,_

_desde el fondo de mi ser._

_De este inútil orgullo,_

_y del silencio que hay en mí,_

_desde estas ganas mías de vivir._

**Enquanto ao fundo ouvia a musica **_**Quiero Decirte Que Te Amo**_**, ela fechou os olhos, passou a mão na barriga e sua cabeça foi em direção ao dia mais especial de sua vida.**

_Quiero decirte que te amo,_

_quiero decirte que eres mío,_

_que no te cambio por ninguno,_

_y por tenerte desvarío._

_Quiero decirte que te amo,_

_porque eres tan igual a mí,_

_cuando por nada discutimos,_

_y luego te cierras en tí._

_Del peor de mis fallos,_

_de un error por el que pagué, ...._

_Flashback_

_Sarah chegou na reserva no inicio da tarde, juntamente com dez estagiários, numa ida não programada, ela precisava de sangue, coração, pele e carne de dragão para um grande numero de poções, o estoque do hospital estava muito baixo em decorrência de brigas geradas por um jogo de quadribol na noite anterior, pela nevasca que tiveram naquela manhã, como era sábado e dia dos namorados, 14 de fevereiro, eles sabiam que a noite prometia. Lógico que ela adorou a surpresa, pelo menos veria o seu noivo, numa data tão especial. Ela sentia-se estranhamente angustiada desde que acordara, uma preocupação com Carlinhos que ela não entendia, mas temia raramente se enganava seria ótimo vê-lo para tirar esse peso do peito. _

_Estava aborrecida, por ter tomado a poção contraceptiva, a única que ela confiava tinha que ser tomada quatro horas antes, o Ministro a chamou na hora do almoço e só lhe deu 15 minutos para reunir uma equipe e ir para a Romênia, muitas poções seriam feitas ali mesmo. Duvidava que eles teriam tempo para algo mais que uns beijos._

_Aproveitou para levar a sua nova criação, uma poção para queimadura restabelecia a pele instantaneamente e tirava toda a dor, o que seria muito útil na reserva._

_Ela notou que tudo estava estranhamente quieto, um grupo de estudantes passou por ela e a olhou com pesar o que fez seu coração gelar e bater muito forte seguiu em frente olhando para os lados procurando por uma cabeça ruiva que faria seu coração se acalmar, não viu nenhuma em lugar nenhum, por onde passava todos a olhavam com tristeza quando chegou ao escritório de Andreiev se virou para os estagiários os separou em duplas e distribuiu as tarefas, bateu na porta e entrou no escritório de Ivan ele abraçou como sempre, mas ele não estava alegre como de costume sim sério e compenetrado, ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e todo o corpo tremendo sabia que algo acontecera e que fora com Carlinhos, a conexão que tinham era acima da media._

_Ivan evitando olhá-la nos olhos pediu para ela sentar e assim que ela o fez ele já perguntou._

_Você, não recebeu a minha coruja?_

_Não, vim a trabalho. – a voz dela era angustiada – Ivan me fala o que aconteceu? Cadê o Carlinhos?_

_Sarah fica calma, esta tudo bem, agora a pouco aconteceu um acidente aqui, uma turma de estudantes foi mexer num ninho, e não prenderam a fêmea direito, ela se soltou e atacou o grupo, nós fomos ao auxilio deles, mas a fêmea estava muito irritada e atacou com fogo, mesmo com toda a roupa e feitiço quem estava na frente ficou gravemente ferido, - respirou fundo, olhou nos olhos dela e segurou suas mãos - Carlinhos era o primeiro, a blusa dele ficou em chamas, e mesmo sendo preparada para isso, ele sofreu graves queimaduras no braço, tórax e costas, ele já foi medicado e Carlitos o levou para o apartamento._

_E os outros? – assumiu um tom profissional, desesperar-se não adiantava, mas o seu coração doía._

_Temos vários feridos. – a voz dele era de pesar e tristeza. – alguns na ala hospitalar e outros em suas casas._

_E o Carlitos?_

_Ele não se machucou, nem estava aqui na hora, havia levado um grupo de estudantes para capturar um filhote fujão, quando chegou Carlinhos já estava na ala hospitalar. – Sarah sorriu sabia que os filhotes davam muito trabalho, olhou para ele e disse calma._

_Desenvolvi essa poção, - Sarah abriu a bolsa e tirou três caixas cheias de frascos de cristal contendo um liquido púrpura, entregou para ele – mande três frascos para cada ferido explicando para aplicar uma quantia generosa sobre a queimadura o efeito é instantâneo._

_Essa poção não me parece melhor do que a nossa. – falou olhando com descrença para o frasco e já foi puxando a manga da camisa e exibindo uma feia queimadura pegou um fraco e colocou umas gotas ali que no momento que atingiram a pele esta já se regenerava. - Que maravilha!_

_Você auxilia meus estagiários? – nem dando atenção ao comentário dele tudo que ela queria era ver o seu amor, ele afirmou com a cabeça Sarah lhe passou a lista de tarefas e continuou – Você me entende não é? Eu preciso vê-lo._

_Claro, vai filha, fica tranqüila que teus estagiários nem notaram a tua falta. Não lhes darei tempo para isso._

_Ela sorriu, agradeceu e desaparatou para uma rua próxima ao prédio de Carlinhos era um bairro trouxa assim como quase toda a cidade, e foi andando até lá, ela tinha a chave, já como ele gostava de disser que aquele era o apartamento dos dois, sorriu lembrando da mania deles de nada ser só de um e tudo ser deles. Entrou no prédio cumprimentou o porteiro que estava meio aéreo, provavelmente Carlitos usara um feitiço obliviante, pegou o elevador e foi até o décimo andar, chegando à porta do apartamento 1002 decidiu bater, se Carlitos estava ali não queria dar nenhum flagrante no rapaz, e não usaria a campainha provavelmente Carlinhos estava dormindo, assim que bateu ele abriu a porta com uma expressão preocupada, a cumprimentou e falando baixo lhe contou como Carlinhos estava, ela falou para ele ir para reserva que ela ficaria cuidando dele por pelo menos umas três horas e se tudo desse certo ele já estaria curado, se despediram, ela tirou a capa grossa, o casaco, os sapatos e foi para o quarto dele, e ele estava deitado de bruços com metade do corpo enfaixado, gemendo de dor enquanto dormia, a imagem era forte demais, ela estava acostumada a isso, mas quando o paciente em questão era o homem que ela amava doía no seu interior._

_Aproximou-se verificou que os cabelos dele estavam chamuscados assim como as sobrancelhas; tinha uma marca vermelha do lado esquerdo do rosto, com carinho e cuidado usou um feitiço que fez as bandagens sumirem, ela conteve um grito de horror quando viu a extensão dos ferimentos, todo o lado esquerdo dele estava queimado: costas, braço, lateral do corpo ela não via o tórax, mas sabia que não estaria melhor, havia bolhas horríveis, a aparência vermelha e negra, o cheiro embrulhava o estomago, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo imaginando a dor que ele sentira, respirou fundo, pegou a caixa com os vidrinhos da poção que deixara na sua bolsa, e cuidadosamente aplicou, como algumas queimaduras eram de terceiro grau na primeira aplicação a carne e a pele se regeneraram, a cor melhorou deixando apenas a pele vermelha ela repetiu a operação e a pele voltou à cor normal._

_Com um feitiço o virou, e como imaginava ali a coisa não estava melhor, grande parte da barriga e do peito dele estava queimada com a mesma gravidade das costas, ela repetiu o processo e percebeu que as feições do rosto serenaram, cuidou da queimadura do rosto, das sobrancelhas e dos cabelos, deixando-o como se nada houvesse acontecido, a única coisa perdida fora à tatuagem que simbolizava o amor dos dois um enorme dragão vermelho nas costas que ia debaixo da omoplata esquerda até o ombro onde se encontrava com o dragão azul um pouco menor que ficava em seu peito, o das costas ficara metade perdida, mas eram tatuagens mágicas e com um feitiço fácil, ela as deixou como antes. _

_Acariciou os cabelos e o rosto dele, beijou com carinho os lábios e a testa, levantou-se ligou o som, decidindo por uma coletânea de musicas italianas, Laura Pausini, Eros Ramazzotti e Andréa Bocceli deixou baixinho e foi até a cozinha preparou um chá precisava se acalmar, voltou para o quarto onde parou de frente para a cama observando-o._

_Era incrível como amava aquele ruivo cabeça dura, mas incrivelmente lindo e sexy, a visão que ela tinha agora era de tirar o fôlego. Ele estava deitado descoberto o dia estava frio, mas ali dentro a temperatura era quente e agradável, de onde estava via o rosto largo, sereno, cheio de sardas, a boca carnuda e vermelha, os olhos estavam fechados escondendo seu brilho alegre e a cor castanho-esverdeados, os cabelos estavam na altura do pescoço num tom ruivo escuro, cada músculo do seu abdômen definido, os ombros largos, os braços fortes e musculosos, as pernas bem torneadas e as coxas musculosas, era o mais baixo dos irmãos que tinham mais 1:90 e ele tinha 1:86 de altura, mas o corpo era o bem mais moldado e musculoso graças ao quadribol e aos anos de trabalho com dragões, e para fechar com chave de ouro a sua visão ele estava com uma cueca Box branca justa, praticamente transparente, o que a deixava ver os pelinhos ruivos escuro que ele tinha ali, e desenhava com perfeição o membro dele, ela estava admirando aquela parte quando o ouviu falar._

_Sua depravada vai abusar de um homem indefeso e machucado? – falou divertido, adoravam brincar um com o outro e tinha na convivência liberdade para tanto. _

_Vontade não me falta. – respondeu ainda olhando para o membro dele com desejo, desviou o olhar se aproximou da cama onde se sentou ao lado dele e acariciando-lhe o cabelo perguntou: - como você esta se sentindo?_

_Ótimo, o que você fez comigo bruxinha linda? – falou acariciando o rosto dela, quando viu uma lagrima cair de seus olhos, ele a puxou para deitar no peito dele, a abraçou e falou acariciando seus cabelos. – oh amor que foi? – ele a conhecendo sabia a cena fora forte demais, era isso ela mais temia, ele se machucar gravemente no serviço, foi falando palavras de conforto e fazendo carinho nos cabelos loiros escuro, compridos e lisos que ele tanto amava. Quando ela se aclamou ele falou – bruxinha vamos esquecer isso, eu estou ótimo graças a você. Como você soube? Te chamaram?_

_Não! Eu cheguei logo depois do acidente, vim a trabalho. – falou mais calma – assim Ivan me contou, então deixei os estagiários na reserva e vim cuidar de você. – já olhando para ele com cara de medibruxa perguntou - você esta sentindo alguma dor? Tontura ou mal estar? - Mas ainda deitada com ele só que estavam de lado um de frente para o outro._

_Não, estou ótimo! O que você usou? – a voz dele era suave e carinhosa._

_A minha mais nova criação. Achei umas ervas maravilhosas no Brasil, e a que faltava para essa poção.– falou orgulhosa, tinha muito orgulho de suas poções, - fiz especialmente para você, não gosto de namorar um churrasco queimado. – falou divertida. _

_É mais de comer você gosta não é? – a voz dele era provocativa ao extremo, adorava como a deixava vermelha quando falava bobagens assim, era incríveis tantos anos juntos, tendo uma intimidade total ela ainda ficava assim com algumas brincadeiras de duplo sentido._

_Bobo, - falou dando um tapa no braço dele e muito vermelha. - eu fiz para auxiliar pessoas queimadas, lógico que a minha motivação foi você, não gosto de te ver machucado, dói na minha alma. – olhavam-se nos olhos com muito amor, - fiquei com medo de perder._

_Eu também, nunca senti tanto medo quanto hoje. – falou sério – só pensava em você. No tempo que não nos vemos, na saudade que sinto, na falta que você me faz, nos nossos planos a serem realizados. Te amo. – a voz dele era rouca e sincera_

_Também te amo. – falou já ficando sobre ele, ela estava de calça social passou a perna sobre ele deixando a intimidade de ambos muito próxima e se inclinou indo em direção aos lábios dele se beijaram com amor e saudade._

_O beijo começou a ficar mais exigente, as línguas já se roçavam o que provocava gemidos dos dois, Carlinhos começou a abrir a blusa dela quando terminou, separou seus lábios ela entendeu o que ele queria e endireitou seu corpo sentiu a ereção dele contra a sua calça, aquele membro pulsando a deixou com ainda mais desejo. Ele sorriu ao ver que o sutiã dela era com fecho na frente, abriu e jogou junto com a camisa no chão, deixando a mostra os seios fartos, acariciou os mamilos rosados dela que reagiram ao toque ficando durinhos, ele a puxou para seu peito de novo num forte abraço, queria sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, o calor da pele, para ter certeza de que aquilo era real, queria ter certeza que estava vivo. Sussurrou no seu ouvido_

_Te quero! - e tornou a beijá-la com ardor e força. Quando se separaram os lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos, ele a olhava com desejo._

_Amor eu também quero, mas hoje não dá. – vendo o olhar interrogativo dele ela explicou – eu estou no meu período fértil e não tomei a poção._

_A gente usa o feitiço, não é tão seguro, mas nos estamos noivos, vamos casar logo. – vendo a indecisão dela perguntou – o que pode acontecer para nos separar? Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos amor, só rapidinhas em cima da escrivaninha ou no sofá do meu escritório lá na reserva, o que é ótimo tudo esta com teu cheiro e entrar lá me trás ótimas lembranças, - riu, pois a deixara vermelha novamente - estou com tanta saudade de te amar de verdade sem pressa._

_Eu também estou, - pensou no que ele falou e ele tinha razão, o que poderia acontecer? Amavam-se, tinham muita confiança, só conheciam um ao outro na cama desde os dezessete anos, iriam se casar. – ta bom, mas usaremos o feitiço nos dois._

_Ok – ele esticou a mão e pegou a varinha apontou para o próprio corpo e murmurou - contraceptuns, -apontou a varinha para ela e fez o mesmo feitiço. Aproveitou que ela estava de joelhos sobre a cama abriu o botão e desceu o zíper da calça dela, colocou as mãos na cintura dela e desceu por dentro da calça até as nádegas dela onde acaricio fazendo-a sentir um arrepio._

_Ela se levantou tirou a calça, mas ficou de calcinha e olhou para ele se deliciando com cada pedaço do corpo dele que via, voltou a se deitar do lado dele, beijo os lábios dele, desceu para o pescoço, dali para o peito, dando um beijinho em cada mamilo continuou descendo, distribuindo beijinhos por onde passava, quando chegou na virilha deu um beijinho no membro dele sobre a cueca o que o fez se contorcer de prazer. Ela sorriu e continuou ido para a coxa dele deu uns beijinhos e tornou a subir repetiu o mesmo beijinho de antes, e foi para a outra coxa, Carlinhos já não se agüentava de tanto desejo, ela levou a mão ao seu membro, acariciando por sobre o tecido, afastou as mãos para ao lado libertou-o da Box, pode ver todo o desejo dele, o membro estava ereto, firme e pulsante em toda a sua plenitude de tamanho e grossura, ela não resistiu, queria sentir o sabor dele, levou-o aos lábios onde sugou com prazer e saudade, fazia movimentos de vai e vem simultâneos suave mente com a boca e com a mão segurando com força, já que era impossível colocá-lo todo na boca, sentindo cada fibra daquele músculo pulsar, por vezes parava e ficava passando a língua e dando beijos por toda a extensão, para depois retornar aos movimentos com a boca e a mão, Carlinhos gemia e grunhia de puro prazer que a sensação lhe proporcionava, usava todo seu autocontrole para não ejacular acariciava os cabelos dela - Sarah eu te amo! Você me deixa louco quando faz isso, ai assim amor – falou com a voz rouca, ela ficou assim alguns minutos e depois passou a dar lambedelas na grande e rosada glande, o fazendo estremecer, cada veia do seu sexo era visível, tamanha era a excitação dele, voltou com beijos subindo pelo abdômen dele, só que agora vinha esfregando o corpo sobre o dele quando chegou na boca dele o beijou com volúpia._

_Ele era maior e bem mais forte num gesto rápido inverteu a posição ficando sobre ela, continuou o beijo, mas agora era ele quem tinha o comando, a fez abrir as pernas de forma que a única coisa que impedia o acesso total das intimidades era a fina renda da calcinha, ele roçava e apertava com o peso de seu corpo o comprimento do seu pênis contra a calcinha sentindo todo o calor e a umidade dela, desceu com beijos pelo pescoço, quando chegou nos seios levou a mão para acariciar um e se deliciou com a boca no outro, ele passou a língua no mamilo, o que a fez gemer ele sorriu, e passou a dar mordidelas alternadas com beijos, até que o colocou na boca e o sugou, ela se entregou ao mar de sensações, ele mudou de lado repetindo as caricias, depois de alguns minutos desceu, para a barriga dela acariciando a cintura dela foi descendo as mãos e já foi tirando a calcinha dela, passou a língua na sua coxa até o joelho mudou de perna passou a língua do joelho até a coxa foi indo para a área interna; Sarah já fechou os olhos e se arqueou, sabia que agora ela iria para o céu e de lá não voltaria tão cedo, gemeu baixinho, quando sentiu a língua dele em contato com seu clitóris, ele contornou com a língua toda a parte sensível dela, ficou ali alternando beijos, lambidas, mordidinhas e chupões enquanto acariciava o clitóris e aparte superior próximo à curva dos grandes lábios, às vezes mudando de posição chupando com força o clitóris dela e introduzindo o dedo na sua fenda úmida, fazendo com que ela gemesse cada vez mais alto, aumentava a intensidade e a velocidade dos movimentos, quando percebeu que ela já estava quase atingindo o êxtase introduziu a língua com mais vigor e profundidade sentindo todo o sabor dela, o que a fez se contorcer de tanto prazer._

_Me possua, Carlinhos. – pediu em meio à respiração pesada e palavras desconexas._

_Ele se afastou, se pôs de joelhos entre as pernas dela, dando a ambos uma visão magnífica, ele a via inteiramente pronta para ele e cada parte delicada e macia do corpo dela. E ela via toda a beleza e força do corpo dele e o membro ereto, respirou fundo esperando a sensação única e mágica de ser penetrada._

_A penetração era lenta e carinhosa, ela sentia cada centímetro do membro pulsante dele invadindo a sua intimidade, quando estava quase todo dentro dela ele parou para ela se acostumar, desfrutando da sensação de estar dentro do calor dela, a beijou nos lábios com carinho as línguas se acariciando, ele terminou de penetrá-la, e iniciou os movimentos calmos e ritmados, separou os lábios e se olharam com amor e desejo, ao sentir as contrações dela indicando um novo êxtase, ele acelerou os movimentos até senti-la cada vez mais úmida e entre gemidos altos juntos atingirem o prazer, ela sentia cada contração da glande enquanto ele com jatos fortes e quentes a inundava com seu liquido, mas não estavam satisfeitos ainda. Ele falou em seu ouvido._

_Fica de quatro! – com a voz extremamente rouca, desfez a conexão e ficou em pé ao lado da cama, sua ereção ainda era intensa, ela sorriu, mordeu o lábio inferior a visão que ela tinha era perfeita, foi para a borda da cama e fez o que ele pediu. Sentiu um arrepio de expectativa quando ele passou a mão pelas suas nádegas e a segurou pela cintura, logo se sentiu novamente invadida por ele, a penetração foi mais fácil e exigente, mas os movimentos eram leves já que a penetração era mais completa e profunda, ficaram assim até ela atingir o êxtase, quando ele a sentiu amolecer o corpo inclinou sobre ela colocando os braços na frente dos dela e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e pediu carinhosamente._

_Deita. – sem desfazer a conexão eles em sincronia foram para frente, deitando-se ela ficando de costas para ele, que beijou seu pescoço e começou a fazer movimentos fortes e vigorosos, nesta posição isso era permitido uma vez que a penetração não era completa, a cada estocada aumentava o ritmo até que quando sentiu uma forte contração da vagina dela e a ouviu gritar alto seu nome, então se permitiu urrar alto o nome dela e atingir seu máximo, ela sentiu os jatos fortes dele em seu interior, sorriu satisfeita, a respiração era pesada e apesar do frio que fazia gotas de suor estavam em suas testas, ele deitou sobre ela sentindo as contrações dos seus sexos ainda conectados, ela sentia o peso dele sobre seu corpo, sentia-se completa e nas estrelas era uma sensação mágica, ele estava realizado, precisava disso, ela o fazia se sentir vivo e completo, ele amava aquela loirinha, ficou a beijando na cabeça, ombro e no pescoço, e quando sentiu seu membro diminuir desfez a conexão_

_Deitou-se ao lado dela. Ela se virou de lado ficando de frente para ele e se abraçaram e beijaram-se com carinho as mãos passeando pelos corpos um do outro._

_Amor que delicia. – ela falou assim que conseguiu falar. – como eu estava com saudade de fazer assim._

_Eu também. Não vejo a hora desta guerra acabar. – falou enquanto acariciava o rosto dela._

_É tomara que acabe logo. – disse esperançosa. - Te amo Carlinhos, feliz dia dos namorados. – com a voz carinhosa._

_É verdade é hoje não é? – olhou divertido assim como a sua voz. _

_Hunhum! Seu bobo até parece que você não sabia. – eles se olhavam com muito amor e ternura. – amei as flores que você mando esta manhã, foi ótimo ser acordada pela tua coruja carregando uma cesta com vasos de amores-perfeitos e violetas, e assim que cheguei no hospital recebi o buquê de rosas vermelhas e amarelas._

_Gostou mesmo? – ela assentiu com a cabeça se beijaram com carinho quando separaram; ele disse carinhoso - Perai – se virando em direção ao criado mudo abriu a gaveta tirou um embrulho num papel dourado e entregou a ela, que ansiosa abriu e ficou maravilhada com o que viu um lindo par de brincos._

_Amor você é louco, isso é lindo demais! – ela tinha idéia do valor daquela jóia, e sabia que para ele era muito._

_É para combinar com o teu anel de noivado. – falou carinhoso e satisfeito, fora caro, mas a carinha que ela fez valeu cada galeão._

_Deixa pegar o teu, - se levantou e foi até a sala onde pegou uma caixa do bolso de seu casaco e voltou, ele ficou deitado na cama a admirando. Eles ainda estavam nus. – espero que você goste. _

_O que você me der eu vou amar. – abriu a caixa e ficou mudo - você não fez isso? – olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados - você é doida? _

_A tua não esta boa, e você esta no time da reserva e esse ano tem a copa internacional entre reservas. Achei que você fosse gostar. – falou com simplicidade._

_Eu adorei é uma __Besen__Schwirren Gold, a melhor vassoura da Alemanha. – falou tirando a pequena vassoura da caixa, ela observava a cena sorrindo – é a Mercedes das vassouras. – a voz dele era de prazer, enquanto pegava a varinha e tornava a vassoura no tamanho real, e admirava a beleza da madeira clara do cabo, onde abaixo da marca estava gravado com ouro o nome dele. _

_Então quer disser que você gostou. – falou já se aproximando dele e dando um beijo. – ela é toda adaptada e com todos os acessórios para o apanhador, ela tem estabilidade no planeio e uma arrancada veloz, foi feita sob medida para você. - Falou num tom de quem entende de quadribol, pois também jogava, fora artilheira do time da Grifinória. Uma coisa que ela sempre tinha medo era de constrangê-lo ao dar coisas caras para ele, tanto que havia levado um outro presente se o dela fosse simples ou apenas as flores, a vassoura ficaria para o aniversario dele. – Amor! Vou tomar um banho para voltar para reserva._

_Já – falou fazendo carinha de pidão._

_Estou fora tempo demais – falou seria olhando o relógio de pulso. – e estou de plantão no hospital até amanhã à noite._

_Eu vou com você. Assim te ajudo, ficamos mais um pouco juntos e você recupera o tempo perdido._

_Que bom. – deu um beijo nele e correu para o banheiro ele foi correndo atrás e já a imprensou na parede do Box, enquanto ligava a água quente, assim que seu membro encostou na nádega dela começou a ficar ereto ele se esfregava nela falando coisas obscenas no seu ouvido ela gemia e se contorcia de excitação, o que o deixava mais doido ele a virou de frente e se beijaram com volúpia e desejo, ela desceu a mão e acariciou o pênis dele fazendo-o gemer, ela se abaixou e colocou a boca na glande sugando e fazendo movimentos fortes ele gemia de prazer, quando ele estava completamente ereto ela tornou a se levantar, ele a pegou no colo, ela cruzou as pernas nas costas dele, e ele a penetrou escorando as costas dela na parede fazendo movimentos cada vez mais rápidos e gemendo mais alto chegaram novamente ao ápice, quando se acalmaram ele a desceu se beijaram e ficaram se ensaboando e trocando caricias terminaram o banho e voltaram para o quarto conversando enquanto se arrumavam. _

_Quando tivermos a nossa casa temos que fazer o mesmo feitiço que você fez aqui, estamos mal acostumados. – falou Sarah, enquanto colocava os brincos novos, se referindo ao feitiço que havia no apartamento que não permitia se ouvir nenhum som do que ocorria lá dentro pelo lado de fora. O que os permitia gemer e gritar a vontade quando se amavam._

_É verdade, assim você sempre poderá dar esses gritinhos que eu tanto amo – falou beijando os lábios dela com carinho. – pronta?_

_Sim. – deram-se as mãos e desaparataram para a reserva onde passaram o resto do dia trabalhando juntos até a hora dela ir, beijaram-se com carinho e Carlinhos falou ao seu ouvido. _

_Bruxinha, se a nossa semente brotar, não se preocupe estamos juntos, só adiantaremos a data do casamento. – falou carinhoso e tornou a beijá-la._

Sarah foi arrancada destas lembranças tão lindas com Sirius a chamando, respirou fundo e se levantou decidida estava na hora de falar com Carlinhos, contar que a semente havia brotado, pensou triste não haveria mais casamento ou os dois juntos, mas ele tinha que saber que seria pai.

Com um feitiço desligou o som, pegou sua bolsa e os doces, se dirigiu à porta, sentindo uma dor imensa em seu coração, olhou a sala com um olhar de despedida, fechou a porta, saiu indo para o carro de Sirius, dali iria para o fim de seu sonho, ter uma família junto com Carlinhos e viver com ele o resto de seus dias.


	10. Cap 9 A HORA DA VERDADE

Capitulo IX – A HORA DA VERDADE

Sirius estacionou no jardim da toca, desceu do carro e foi gentilmente abrir a porta para Sarah, a ajudou a descer do carro, a abraçou e deu um beijo em sua testa, sabia muito bem como ela estava se sentindo, queria lhe dar forças.

Sirius me prometa que você não vai se meter na minha conversa com o Carlinhos caso ele não aceite bem a noticia. – ela o olhava nos olhos, temia que Sirius fosse a defender caso Carlinhos a destratasse e isso gerasse uma briga física, ela conhecia os dois muito bem. – Com ele eu me entendo.

Não me peça isso, por favor, Sarah, se ele fizer algo contra você eu sou capaz de... – não terminou, pois ela o interrompeu.

Sirius isso é entre nos dois. – sabia que teria de ser firme mesmo achando linda a forma protetora dele. – Me prometa que você não vai se meter ou brigar aconteça o que acontecer? – falou tão dura olhando os olhos azuis com firmeza e intensidade que ele não teve alternativa senão.

Eu prometo Sarah que por pior que for a reação dele eu não farei nada contra ele. – disse contrariado, mas sincero.

Obrigada Sirius. – disse carinhosa – Assim meu coração fica mais tranqüilo. – deu um sorriso a ele e falou divertida – agora vamos entrar, pois o Harry está esse tempo todo segurando os doces, louco de vontade de ver a Gina.

Um dia ainda descubro como você faz para usar legimencia sem contato visual. – disse Sirius divertido enquanto se encaminhava a Harry para pegar as caixas de doces.

Segredo! – disse misteriosa – Oclumência não adianta muito não Harry. – disse divertida enquanto cruzavam o jardim da toca Harry estava com as feições muito admiradas. – Mas não funciona sempre, eu consigo captar as ondas mentais mais fortes, como a pouco você estava com o pensamento muito firme captei, desculpe. – disse envergonhada, era um de seus dons, útil algumas vezes, mas quase sempre ela sentia uma invasora, só que não conseguia bloquear principalmente com algumas pessoas.

É bom saber assim tomo cuidado com o que penso perto de você. – disse Harry divertido.

Também não é assim Harry, só quando você pensa com muita força em algo é que consigo captar. – esclareceu. – o que no trabalho é muito útil, tanto como auror como curandeira. – estavam quase a porta da frente d'A Toca ela estava deixando eles a sua frente, respirou fundo – ele não esta aqui. – disse quase num sussurro enquanto Harry batia a porta, ela sabia que Carlinhos não estava lá, pois não havia sentindo a presença dele.

Harry! – gritou Gina se jogando nos braços do moreno e o beijando com carinho. – que saudade amor. – disse com a voz suave assim que se separaram notou que ele estava corado, então olhou para trás dele e viu Sirius e Sarah admirando com muito interesse uma roseira que produzia roas multicoloridas, também ficou vermelha, - Oi vocês dois - disse chamando a atenção dos adultos, Harry entrou e Sirius veio logo atrás.

Como vai minha norinha favorita? – falou brincando com ela enquanto beijou suas faces equilibrando as duas caixas onde estavam os doces.

Eu estou ótima, mas o que tem nestas caixas? – perguntou curiosa.

Uma torta e um bolo que a Sarah fez para a sobremesa. – disse Harry divertido - dei uma espiada quanto vínhamos e estão com uma aparência deliciosa.

Humm! Se foi a Sarah quem fez esta uma delicia mesmo. – disse Gina carinhosa enquanto abraçava a loira e discretamente acariciava o ventre dela – Estão quase todos na cozinha. – disse enquanto dava a mão a Harry o impedindo de ir, assim que se viu sozinha com ele o abraçou forte precisava senti-lo ele percebendo como ela estava carente retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade e começo a beijá-la a guinado até a parede, o beijo era forte e cheio de saudade, logo se separaram e Harry acariciava seu rosto, ela respirou fundo e falou – depois temos que conversar.

Pode falar Gi. – disse ficando preocupado, tudo estava tão perfeito.

Agora não meu amor. – viu as feições interrogativas dele e falou – Depois querido, não é nada muito grave, agora eu quero ver a cara da mamãe quando descobrir que vai vovó. – disse divertida.

Mas a Sarah não vai contar para ninguém antes de falar com o teu irmão.

Mas a mamãe vai descobrir assim que olhar para ela. – disse tranqüila, mas vendo a cara de Harry esclareceu – instinto de bruxa. – disse baixinho, pois já estavam próximos a porta da cozinha. – a mamãe esta na horta, quero esta num local privilegiado quando ela entrar e ver a Sarah – disse sapeca, deu um selinho em Harry e o puxando para a cozinha.

Harry foi recebido com carinho e entusiasmo pelos gêmeos, Percy e Arthur, viu que Sarah estava em pé próximo ao pilar da cozinha, que estava muito diferente, estava mais ampla e com móveis e utensílios novos e modernos, desde quinta que ele não vinha até ali, e a mudança havia sido enorme.

Foi idéia do Carlinhos darmos esse presente para mamãe – falou Percy que entendeu perfeitamente as feições de Harry.

Ficou muito bom mesmo. – disse admirado, ele cada mais amava magia. – Mas cadê o Carlinhos? – perguntou curioso ainda não tinha visto o ruivo, já tinha um carinho enorme pelo casal, e torcia para que eles ficassem juntos.

Ele foi resolver umas coisas da reversa – disse Fred olhando diretamente para Sarah, assim não viu que Harry olhou para ela também, pois a ouvira falar que ele não estava antes de entrarem, ela apenas sorriu.

Ele vai se arrepender de perder o almoço em família. – falou Jorge . – principalmente a sobremesa.

Realmente essa costumava ser a favorita dele. – disse Sarah, sabia que Jorge não estava se referindo a torta, mas ela conhecia bem os gêmeos, sabia que era melhor entrar na deles, assim eles perdiam o interesse. – mas lógico que a Molly ira guardar um pedaço para ele. – antes que falassem mais algo a porta da cozinha foi aberta e o tão esperado encontro aconteceu.

Sarah minha filha querida – disse Molly enquanto largava a cesta com verduras e algumas ervas em cima da pia. Se voltou novamente para a afilhada a olhou com atenção, e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos ela cruzou a distância que as separava a abraçou com força e carinho, enquanto lágrimas corriam dos olhos das duas e sussurrou em seu ouvido – obrigada minha filha, você esta me dando o melhor presente do mundo. – ela compreendeu muita coisa, entendeu o por que da loira a evitar, a noticia que Gina disse que Sarah daria a Carlinhos e também que provavelmente o filho não sabia. – minha filha o Carlinhos já sabe?

Não madrinha. – disse muito emocionada ela e Gina haviam sido as únicas pessoas da família que aceitaram bem a criança quando souberam, sabia que todos ali seriam assim. Mas e Carlinhos? – é isso que vou fazer hoje. – nem que para isso eu tenha que dormir na porta d'A Toca pensou decidida.

Ótimo minha filha, faça isso mesmo. – disse ainda baixo. Os outros Weasley olhavam a cena, mas somente Gina sabia o real motivo da emoção, aos outro parecia apenas saudade. – minha filha vá se sentar. – disse carinhosa.

Ela obedeceu e começou a conversar com os gêmeos sobre algumas coisas que descobrira e seriam úteis na loja, Molly a todo o momento a olhava com carinho e ternura. Sirius conversava com Arthur e Percy e Gina chamou Harry para um passeio no pomar.

Assim que chegaram no laguinho que ficava no fundo do pomar eles sentaram na grama sob uma frondosa árvore, Harry com as costas encostadas no tronco com as pernas abertas, de forma que Gina se sentou com as costas encostadas nele, ele sentiu que ela estava anormalmente quieta, e assim que ela pousou a cabeça em seu peito ela começou a chorar.

O que foi Gi? – perguntou muito assustado, era raro vê-la assim, ele acariciava os cabelos vermelhos com muito carinho.

Eu recebi uma carta de Hogwarts hoje pela manhã – disse assim que se aclamou. – e tenho que voltar para escola dia 1º de junho para aulas de revisão e no final do mês prestar os NOM's.

E isso não bom querida? – perguntou, afinal ela havia reclamado de ainda não ter feitos as provas.

Não Harry! – disse exasperada – vou ficar um mês em Hogwarts!

Um mês longe de mim? – perguntou entendendo o motivo das lágrimas. – Não Gi, isso só pode ser brincadeira, devo ter colado chicletes na barba de Merlim em outra encarnação. – disse frustrado.

Eu não vou! Esta decidido. – disse num tom firme.

Você tem que ir Gi. – falou mais calmo – é o teu futuro que esta em jogo, estudos sempre em primeiro lugar.

Olhe quem fala, você abandonou a escola para salvar o mundo bruxo. – disse desafiadora.

São coisas diferentes. – disse calmo, tinha que convencê-la a ir, mesmo doendo em seu coração.

Vou sentir muito a tua falta – falou melosa

Eu também amor, mas darei um jeito de ir te ver, e um mês passa rápido.

Você promete?

Prometo. – disse a puxando para perto de si com força.

Ficaram sentados abraçados por um tempo cada um sofrendo por antecipação a saudade que sentiriam, Gina se levantou e deu a mão a Harry ela precisava sentir os lábios dele nos seus, sentir o calor da boca dele na sua, e sentir o desejo despertar nos dois, o levou até o caramanchão que ficava ali perto, fez Harry se sentar e sentou no colo dele e pôs-se a beijá-lo com desejo e amor, as línguas se acariciavam, sentiam o calor e a umidade das bocas, o abraço era apertado ele a pressionava contra seu corpo, enquanto ela movimentava os quadris, ele estava quase no auge quando ouviram Molly os chamar para almoçar, foi o mesmo efeito de uma ducha fria, se separaram respirando ofegantes, e foram de mãos dadas de volta a Toca, combinando intimamente que aproveitariam ao máximo os dias que ainda restavam para ficarem juntos, pararam algumas vezes para trocar alguns beijos e caricias.

O almoço foi tranqüilo, muito alegre, Molly não parava de colocar vegetais, carne e ovos no prato de Sarah, o que não passou despercebido a Arthur, que começou a juntar algumas lembranças dos dias que trabalharam juntos no ministério, até que entendeu o que se passava olhou para Molly, ela confirmou com a cabeça e ele colocou um sorriso enorme nos lábios, foi assim que ele soube que seria vovô.

Na hora da sobremesa, Sarah com um aceno da varinha trouxe a torta, os pratinhos e os talheres, quando tirou a trota da embalagem um aroma doce invadiu o ambiente. Ela serviu a todos com generosidade, teve o cuidado de tirar um bom pedaço para Carlinhos, Molly a olhou carinhosa achava lindo o cuidado da moça para com seu filho. Quando todos começaram a comer ele colocou um sorriso no rosto, pois sabia que os elogios viriam.

Sarah o que você colocou nesta torta? – perguntou Fred. – Que delicia.

Se o Carlinhos não casar com você pode deixar que eu caso. – disse Jorge. – esta incrível, nunca comi nada assim.

Quem vai casar com ela sou! – falou Fred – você está cozinhado cada vez melhor.

Para não dar briga você casaria com os dois – falaram juntos, todos a mesa riram.

Mas vocês querem uma esposa ou uma cozinheira – perguntou Sarah divertida.

Realmente filha nunca comi uma torta tão saborosa. – falou Arthur antes que os filhos falassem algo constrangedor.

Acabei de mudar a minha torta favorita. – disse Harry se servindo de mais um pedaço, e também servindo um a Gina.

Sarah depois você me ensina? – pediu Gina meiga – tenho que começar a aprender essas coisas.

Eu também quero a receita. – falou Molly carinhosa. – Foi bom você ter tirado um pedaço para o Carlinhos pelo visto não vai sobrar nada. – disse também servindo de mais um pedaço a ela e a Arthur.

Dou a receita a vocês sim. – falou feliz, ali ela se sentia em família. – Eu deixei para ele por ser a favorita dele.

Ficaram na mesa mais algum tempo, depois foram para sala, logo os meninos foram visitar as namoradas, não sem antes implorar a mãe para deixar bolo para eles, assim restou apenas Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Gina e Sarah. Sirius levou o jovem casal para um passeio até Londres, ele precisava comprar algumas coisas para a casa, e Sarah ficou sozinha com os padrinhos, ela iria esperar por Carlinhos e queria conversar com eles também, eles teriam que entender a sua decisão.

O clima na sala estava pesado, o único som que se ouvia era o tic-tac do relógio, os quadros observam os três sentados na sala, Molly e Arthur num sofá Sarah numa poltrona na frente deles, ela estava de cabeça baixa, sentia-se com vergonha, falar com os padrinhos seria difícil, Arthur sempre foi como um pai, principalmente depois que perdeu o seu ainda menina, ele assumiu o papel com louvor, Molly ela era mais sua mãe, do que a própria, havia sido que cuidou dela para mãe trabalhar, Molly que a consolou quando perdeu o pai, e ela sabia que mesmo ainda viva ela perdera a mãe também, depois que o pai e o irmão sofreram o ataque, as duas nunca mais foram próximas, e era em Molly que ela tinha o amor e o carinho que lhe eram negados. A mãe indiretamente a culpava, ela havia insistido para mãe ir n'A Toca naquela manhã, a mãe que já estava divida, pois teria que deixar um filho adoentado sozinho com o pai, mas a amiga precisava dela, Ártemis pediu a Sarah para ficar em casa, mas ela usou todo poder de argumentação e chantagem, havia combinado um passeio secreto com Carlinhos, ela tinha apenas oito anos e já amava aquele ruivo, naquele dia eles trocaram o primeiro beijo, um beijo inocente, um leve encostar de lábios, que foi o suficiente para ela ouvir sinos e sentir o chão fugir dos pés, e ter a certeza que iriam ficar juntos. Ela ficou o resto do dia com um sorriso nos lábios assim como Carlinhos, depois ao chegar em casa o sorriso morreu, a marca negra sobre a casa, a mãe gritando e chorando enquanto corria para casa, o pai caído na sala e o seu irmãozinho, apenas um bebe imóvel no cercado, mal respirava. Após isso as lembranças são estranhas, pareciam um sonho: o funeral, a descoberta que o irmão não seria como antes, a mãe cada vez mais distante e fechada recusava até o menor contato físico da filha, e a mais difícil de todas a mudança para a Alemanha, que a afastou de todos que ela amava.

Filha! – ela ouviu Arthur a chamar quando o olhou percebeu que ele devia estar a chamando há algum tempo limpou uma lagrima com a costa da mão e olhou para o padrinho. – Você esta bem?

Estou. – falou colocando um leve sorriso.

Eu não irei te perguntar como isso aconteceu, somos todos adultos e sabemos bem como os bebes são feitos. – disse Arthur num tom brincalhão para quebrar o clima da sala. – Não vou disser que foi uma total surpresa, já que sabíamos que vocês dois viviam uma vida praticamente de casados. – a olhou firme – Nós desaprovávamos, vocês se amavam o certo seria casarem logo, mas aceitávamos, pois sabíamos que o amor de vocês é algo especial e vocês estavam felizes. – as lágrimas corriam soltas nos olhos de Sarah - Isso agora não importa mais o que eu quero saber é há quanto tempo meu netinho já existe?

Catorze semanas. – falou calma.

Tudo isso! – exclamou Molly, triste imaginando tudo o que a menina passou sozinha.

O Carlinhos ainda não sabe? – perguntou Arthur, ele estava numa posição difícil, tinha a menina como uma filha, queria estuporar o homem que a abandonou grávida, o problema era que o homem em questão era seu filho.

Não padrinho, aconteceram muitas coisas depois que descobri que a nossa semente brotou. – deu um sorriso pelo nariz – E eu não pude contar.

Ele contou sobre você e o Sirius. – disse Molly ela queria entender toda a história antes de tomar partido.

Realmente eu... eu beijei o Sirius na boca. – disse mordendo o lábio inferior, não havia como negar, fora um beijo.

Sarah! – disse Molly espantada, enquanto Arthur a olhava sério.

Mas eu juro, pela minha vida que foi um acidente, e nem foi um beijo, foi um roçar de lábios, eu estava feliz, soube que finalmente teria a chance de casar com o Carlinhos e descobri que estava grávida, quando dei a noticia a Sirius fui beijar o rosto dele e na empolgação encostei o lábio no dele.

E bem nesta hora o Carlinhos viu. – disse Molly, conhecendo o gênio do filho se admirou dele não ter lançando uma maldição em Sirius. Carlinhos não agiria assim, virar as costas, e ir embora.

Viu só que só soube deste fato quarta, quando a Gina me contou. – olhou para madrinha e disse – ela sabe de tudo, mas eu a fiz prometer que não contaria a ninguém até que eu falasse com vocês. – esclareceu e continuou - Como eu não sabia de nada, fui para Romênia no outro dia feliz da vida, iria dar noticias maravilhosas a Carlinhos, mas quando cheguei, ele me olhou com desprezo, estranhei, mas continuei indo até ele, então ele pegou a Jully pela cintura a escorou na parede e beijou, um beijo nojento – falou a se lembrar da cena – vulgar, na frente de todos, e vocês sabem como é a reserva aos sábados.

E ele não te procurou mais? – perguntou Arthur estranhando a atitude do filho, tinha mais alguma coisa nesta história ele iria descobrir o que era.

Não padrinho, no meio do mês passado fui até o apartamento dele. – Sarah se calou lembrando do que viu naquele dia, e isso a fez quase perder a criança, mas os padrinhos não precisavam saber disso. – Ele estava ocupado e acompanhado, então sai de lá antes mesmo dele me ver. Depois o reencontrei em Hogwarts domingo passado, e creio que naquela ocasião não seria apropriado dar uma noticia dessas.

Mas e terça no ministério? – disse lembrando dos dois agindo como antes. – Vocês estavam bem, inclusive ficaram sozinho um bom tempo na sala de reunião, porque você não contou?

Teria sido um bom dia. – disse olhando para o chão, envergonhada de lembrar o que eles haviam feito na sala de reunião. – Mas naquele dia, estávamos decidindo a batalha, o senhor sabe. E se vocês soubessem da minha situação não permitiriam que eu lutasse.

Não mesmo, não acredito que o Sirius permitiu tal atitude sua. – falo realmente bravo.

Digamos que a briga entre nos foi bem feia. – falou, lembrando da discussão que teve com o moreno na manhã daquele dia. – Enfim vou contar a ele hoje. – disse decidida.

É melhor mesmo, assim vocês se acertam de uma vez. – falou Arthur com a calma tradicional.

Em quinze dias nós conseguimos preparar o casamento. – disse Molly – com um bom modelo de vestido ninguém notara que você está grávida.

Mas eu não vou me casar. – disse decidida.

Mas filha, você esta grávida! - Molly estava admirada.

Eu sei, mas já decidi, não me casarei por isso, não forçarei o Carlinhos a nada. – disse triste – se um dia nos casarmos será por amor e não por obrigação.

Filha você tem certeza? – disse Molly preocupada – Passar por tudo sozinha não será fácil.

Eu sempre fui sozinha. – disse Sarah, Molly se calou sabia que era verdade. – E estou morando aqui perto, assim vocês podem participar da vida do neném sempre, assim como o Carlinhos.

Ela esta certa Molly – disse Arthur vendo que Molly iria se manifestar. – será melhor assim, e ela estará aqui perto de nós. Você ira poder cuidar da criança para ela trabalhar e tudo mais, um casamento forçado, não seria bom para ninguém.

Você tem razão Arthur, te apoiamos em tudo minha filha. Estamos felizes e emocionados com esse neto. – disse Molly contrariada, mas Carlinhos iria sofrer um bocado em suas mãos, ele estava agindo de forma irresponsável. – filha esta tudo bem? – Perguntou Molly percebendo a palidez de Sarah.

Estou um pouco tonta madrinha. – disse assustada ela estava angustiada, sentia um aperto no peito, seu estomago deu uma cambalhota.

Arthur a leve para o quarto de Carlinhos. – disse Molly se levantando e indo para cozinha – você tem que descansar, essas emoções fortes mexem com a gente quando estamos neste estado, já subo com um chá para te ajudar a se acalmar, afinal a pior conversa ainda esta por vir.

Arthur a ajudou a subir, com cuidado e carinho, quando estavam a porta ele falou.

Filha sempre tivemos orgulho de você, mesmo não tendo nosso sangue você sempre foi nossa filha mais velha. – disse acariciando o rosto dela. – Conte sempre conosco, agora você não esta mais sozinha. – disse a abraçando com ternura.

Eu sei padrinho, por isso vim para cá, eu até pensei em sumir, esconder a criança de todos, ir para onde ninguém me conhece falar que perdi meu marido na guerra, seria tão fácil, mas se fizesse isso seria um monstro, e a vida sempre revela a verdade. – falou séria. – É melhor enfrentar tudo agora, depois seria mil vezes pior, não seria justo afetar toda a família por um erro do Carlinhos.

Você esta certa querida, se fizesse isso depois você enfrentaria a fúria da família Weasley. Tenho certeza que todos aceitaram bem a noticia. – deu um beijo em sua testa e desceu.

Sarah abriu a porta e prendeu a respiração, sentiu as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos e o coração perder uma batida, não estava preparada para ver isso, não assim e não agora.

O quarto era uma replica exata do quarto que ele tinha na Romênia, o quarto que eles decoraram juntos, a cama era a mesma onde dormiram varias noites, onde fizeram planos, onde ela foi amada e onde concebeu seu filho, passeou pelo quarto, tantas lembranças, a única diferença era a falta da chez lounge de couro branco que era dela, as lágrimas caíram com força quando lembrou a cena onde a viu pela última vez, afastou esse pensamento foi até a saleta, era idêntica aquele tapete fora testemunha de varias noites e dias frios em que ficavam sentados nele, vendo um filme, se amando ou apenas juntos, voltou ao quarto, num impulso abriu o guarda roupas, o perfume dele a invadiu, ela pegou uma camiseta dele e cheirou profundamente, era a camiseta favorita dele, azul clara com a estampa de um dragão, ela havia comprado para ele logo que começaram a namorar, ele a fez crescer com magia, para que sempre pudesse usar, fechou a porta, deixou a camiseta sobre a cama e foi ao banheiro, reparou que o Azzaro dele estava acabando, pensou, tenho que comprar outro ele sempre esquece, foi à escrivaninha dele sentiu um cheiro ruim, vinha de uma caixa que estava sobre a mesa ela não mexeu, mas o cheiro a deixou com dor de cabeça, voltou para o quarto, tinha uma bandeja com uma xícara na cama, ela sorriu tomou o chá e deitou-se na cama no lugar onde ele sempre dormiu, abraçada com a camiseta dele, as lágrimas ainda corriam ficou pensando tudo estava tão lindo, certo e perfeito, eles se amavam isso era obvio, por que tudo tinha que terminar assim imaginava como ele estava sofrendo também e com esses pensamentos adormeceu.

Sirius havia enfeitiçado o carro, ele também voava, só que um BMW era muito mais veloz do que o antigo Ford do Srº Weasley, pousaram numa estrada próximo a Londres, seguiu para o centro comercial, foram a varias lojas trouxas de decoração, ainda bem Gina estava com eles, pois o gosto dos dois para isso era um pouco duvidoso. Com os móveis e utensílios comprados, estavam saindo do shopping quando passaram por uma loja de artigos para bebê, Harry se lembrou que não comprara nada para o afilhado e nem para o filho de Dobby.

Sirius, você me empresta um pouco de dinheiro trouxa?

Claro filho. – disse puxando a carteira, lhe entregou o valor e disse baixinho – Não se esqueça de comprar algo para Gina. – piscou o olho – Bem por que vocês não dão uma volta sozinhos? Acho que consigo comprar toalhas de banho sozinho. – falou brincando e se afastou.

Gi, você me ajuda a escolher um presente para o Teddy? – pediu, carinhoso, a cabeça a mil, o que comprar para Gina? Do que ela gosta?

Claro amor vamos. – ao irem para a loja ele viu que ela suspirou ao ver na vitrine de uma loja uma linda pulseira cheia de corações num tom rosa claro.

A loja de bebes tinha de tudo, Harry comprou algumas roupas, para o filho de Dobby e um chocalho, ele se encantou com a seção de bichos de pelúcia, viu que não foi o único, Gina acariciava um enorme urso marrom claro, ele escolheu um cachorrinho e um patinho de pelúcia para Teddy, comprou o urso, mas não falou que era para ela, uma vendedora veio os auxiliar os encaminhou ao caixa, os olhava com curiosidade e quando estavam lá perguntou.

Tão jovens e já serão papais?

Não senhora, são presentes para o nosso afilhado. – disse Harry controlando o riso.

Oh! Desculpe-me – falou a moça sem graça.

Você pode embrulhar para presente. – perguntou enquanto pagava a conta e bolava um jeito de sair sem a Gina.

Sim, claro – falou a moça prestativa, olhando Harry com muita atenção. – você é o Potter?

Como? – perguntou embaraçado.

Eu sou bruxa. – ela falou baixo, pois outros clientes entraram na fila, ela ficou quieta, mas olhava embevecida para Harry, despertando o ciúmes da Gina.

Harry meu amor. – disse melosa dando um selinho nele - esquecemos de comprar algo para o NOSSO sobrinho.

O neném da Sarah? – disse depois de um minuto olhando para Gina. – Mas ele ou ela ainda nem nasceu.

Amor é nessa época que começamos a dar os presentes. – disse carinhosa até demais, pensou Harry. – vamos buscar mais algumas coisas, enquanto você faz os embrulhos para presente. – disse para moça, pegou a mão do moreno e se afastou.

Tudo isso é ciúmes? – perguntou assim que se afastaram o olhavam uns macacões de inverno.

Não apenas deixando claro que você é meu. – disse dando um beijo apaixonado nele. – Vamos levar esses dois – enquanto pegava um macacão verde água bem grosso e felpudo com o bordado de um leão e outro lilás do mesmo modelo, mas com uma FADINHA bordada.

Gina ser for menino não vai estranho o moleque usando uma roupinha lilás de FADINHA? – perguntou preocupado.

Se for menino a Sarah guarda para quando a menina vier. – disse sapeca enquanto iam para de volta para o caixa e Gina reassumia a postura melosa – Amorzinho estou com tanta sede, você podia buscar algo para mim enquanto espero os embrulhos?

Vou sim Gi – deu um beijo nela, saiu da loja rindo, pensando o ciúme Weasley é incrível. Antes de ir buscar o refrigerante para ela entrou na joalheria comprou a pulseira, na saída encontrou Sirius, carregando três copos, ele foi para junto do padrinho esperar por Gina, não se atreveria a voltar na loja se a moça olhasse para ele novamente ela seria estuporada, no mínimo pediu a Sirius para ir no lugar dele e foi comprar um buquê de rosas.

Sirius e Gina saíram da loja rindo para valer Harry havia feito um feitiço redutor e um de proteção para ele ficar perfeito e escondeu o buquê numa das sacolas de Sirius, Gina estava linda sorrindo daquela maneira seu coração perdeu uma batida, ele a amava e isso era fato, não queria se afastar dela nem mais um dia, sentiu uma dor no coração ao se lembrar que ela passaria um mês longe dele.

Harry, amor você perdeu a cara que a talzinha da loja fez quando viu o Sirius – disse ao se aproximar da mesinha onde Harry estava escorado.

Ela pensou estar vendo um fantasma – disse Sirius divertido. – ela olhou apavorada quando cheguei perto da Gina e falou "você é .. é" daí eu falei Black, Sirius Black - piscou um olho e fez cara de sedutor. – ela não sabia se corria, chamava os aurores, ou atendia a gente.

Me lembrem de sempre ser amigo de vocês – disse Harry divertido. - Mas vocês demoraram, o que houve a moça desmaiou?

Não aproveitei que estava lá e comprei umas coisinhas também. – esclareceu – achei uma coisa que a Sarah vai amar. – disse orgulhoso.

O que? – perguntou Harry curioso, mas resolveu brincar – Um certo Weasley em miniatura eu sei que não foi.

Não! Mas quase isso. – respondeu Gina sorrindo deixando Harry ainda mais curioso.

Um dragão de pelúcia. – a voz de Sirius era divertida – ela falou que se for menino o quarto será com esse tema, estava procurando feito doida um bichinho assim, e eu acho numa loja trouxa. – disse vitorioso.

Acontece! – disse Gina divertida. - Harry o que tem nestes copos? Estou com muita sede mesmo.

Refrigerante, como vocês estavam demorando usei um feitiço para mantê-los gelados – falou enquanto entregava um copo a ela e outro a Sirius. – Você nunca experimentou não é?

Não! - disse levando o copo com a bebida escura aos lábios tomou um pequeno gole, sentiu bolhas estourando em sua língua, fazendo um pouco de cócegas – É diferente essa bebida trouxa, mas gostosa.

Vocês já foram num cinema? – pergunto Sirius já adivinhando a resposta, ambos balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Não são duas e meia ainda, a gente podia ir ver um filme e depois tenho que pegar umas coisas no Beco Diagonal antes de voltarmos para a Toca.

Após guardar as compras no carro, eles foram ao local onde ficavam as salas de cinema, escolheram A Cidade dos Anjos, quando entraram na sala praticamente vazia, Sirius indicou para se sentarem na penúltima fileira, deixou-os passar a sua frente e foi para uma fileira mais à frente.

Você não vai sentar com gente? – perguntou Harry.

Não quero queimar a mão – disse Sirius maroto, o que fez os jovens rirem, logo que se sentaram, Harry compreendeu por que o pardinho disse aquilo, as luzes se apagaram tudo ficou escuro.

Ele se aproximou de Gina e colocou o braço em seus ombros, ela deitou a cabeça em peito, ele roçou a mão no seio dela, que gemeu baixinho, levando para longe toda a sanidade de Harry, ele a abraçou com força e começou a beijá-la com desejo, Gina correspondia ao beijo com o mesmo desejo e ardor, mordia o lábio inferior dele, as línguas dançavam em sincronismo, as mãos passeavam pelas costas e cabelos um do outro, Harry separou o beijo, estavam ofegantes, começou a dar pequenos beijinhos, nos lábios dela, as vezes os acariciava com a língua, se afastou um pouco, indo para a curva do pescoço dela, dando beijinhos delicados, que a faziam ficar arrepiada, as mãos passeavam por outras partes do corpo dela, agradeceu em pensamento por ela ter vindo de calça, quando sentiu o toque dela em sua intimidade, gemeu, voltou a beijá-la com volúpia um beijo forte, que era mesclado com beijos leves e pontuado por caricias. Minutos após se separarem as luzes se acenderam, Sirius veio em direção deles com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Gostaram do filme? – tinha certeza que eles não viram nada do filme e sim passaram o tempo fazendo coisas mais divertidas.

Muito! - respondeu Gina vermelha como os cabelos.

O final foi como todos os filmes de romance, eles ficam juntos. – disse Harry se fazendo de entendido.

To vendo que vocês viram o filme sim. – disse Sirius cada vez mais divertido. – Vamos? Eu quero estar n'A Toca quando a Sarah falar com o Carlinhos.

Sirius estava preocupado com duas coisas, isso o fez ficar calado enquanto dirigia, não queria expor Harry ao mundo bruxo, pois sabia que o assedio seria imenso, ele merecia descansar um pouco, mas precisava ir ao beco, também tinha pressa em voltar, algo lhe dizia que Carlinhos não iria aceitar bem a gravidez da Sarah. Estacionou na frente do Caldeirão Furado, entraram e numa das mesas viram Carlinhos sentado, rindo e conversando com duas moças e cinco rapazes, ele não os viu, foram direto para o muro de acesso ao beco, Sirius comprou alguns ingredientes para poções, uma coruja nova e alguns livros, voltaram ao Caldeirão Furado, se sentaram numa mesa para tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas. Observavam Carlinhos furtivamente, quando ele se inclinou, para falar no ouvido de uma moça muito loira que começou a dar risadinhas, Gina que já estava indignada com o irmão se levantou indo até a mesa onde eles estavam, tocou no ombro dele que se assustou ao vê-la ali, quando olhou para o local de onde ela veio, viu com quem ela estava acenou displicente aos rapazes.

Você não esqueceu de nada? – perguntou Gina num tom ameaçador, que fez todos na mesa se calarem.

Eu não! – disse Carlinhos despreocupado. – Que eu me lembre não marquei nada com ninguém para hoje. Essa é a equipe que vai trabalhar comigo na reserva. – disse indicando os presentes. – pessoal essa é a minha irmãzinha. – todos a cumprimentaram. - Estou relaxando um pouco depois do trabalho, que eu saiba não há problema nenhum em fazer isso.

Não tem mesmo, mas quando se tem alguém em casa esperando pela gente, isso passa e ser descaso. – falou dura, ele a olhou ficou vermelho.

A Sarah! Eu marquei com ela hoje. – que droga que esta acontecendo comigo, pensou preocupado, mas aconteceu algo que ninguém esperava, o despertou do devaneio e assustou a todos do Pub. Um sonoro e inconfundível som de tapa foi ouvido seguido por uma voz feminina que falava num tom alto e indignado.

Como você se atreve a esquecer disso Carlinhos – falou aos gritos e muito irritada a moça loira com quem ele falava a pouco, o que deixou Gina espantada, pois pensou se tratar de alguma oferecida. – Você não respeita mais a única mulher que te ama de verdade?

Pôxa Milla essa doeu! – disse passando a mão no local onde ela acertara o tapa. Os outros colegas evitavam olhar a cena, mas sorrisos de lado eram vistos em todas as faces.

Você conhece a Sarah? – Gina perguntou espantada, a moça lhe era familiar, parecia muito com a Luna numa versão mais velha.

Claro, todos aqui a conhecemos, ela é minha amiga, - disse num tom sonhador. – esse idiota aqui só pode estar enfeitiçado para perder uma mulher como ela. Qualquer um deles – disse apontando os rapazes da mesa – faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela, inclusive o Leopoldo é apaixonado pela Sarah. – Gina viu um rapaz forte de cabelos e olhos escuros se encolher e evitar o olhar mortal que Carlinhos lhe lançava.

Fique sabendo que ela esta n'A Toca desde o almoço, quando você puder lembre-se que vocês têm muito a conversar, fazer uma moça esperar é feio, não assim que a mamãe te educou. – falou Gina decidida. Virou-se para Milla – você conhece a Luna Lovegood?

Sim a mãe da Luna era minha tia. – Gina compreendeu de onde vinha à espontaneidade da moça, sorriu – Mas saiba que eu não sou uma oferecida, - disse tão naturalmente que deixou Gina desconcertada – o Carlinhos é só um amigo nada mais.

Percebi. – Gina estava muito desconcertada, se despediu e voltou para junto de Harry e Sirius, assim que terminaram as cervejas voltaram para A Toca.

Sarah foi acordada de uma forma que há muito tempo não era, carinhosamente, com caricias na face, uma voz suave a chamando baixinho, tendo cuidado para não assustá-la. Ela despertou sorrindo, vendo aquele rosto tão querido.

Filha desculpe te chamar assim. – disse Molly carinhosa.

Ele já chegou. – perguntou a loira muito ansiosa.

Não! Ainda não. – disse Molly com pesar, lhe cortava o coração ver a situação dos dois. – É que chegou uma carta para você, é do Gui. – disse lhe estendendo o pergaminho.

Sarah pegou a carta, leu seu conteúdo e a sua feição ficou pesada, se levantou chegou na escrivaninha, novamente aquele cheiro lhe fez mal, mas agora ela sabia o que era.

Madrinha o que o Carlinhos guarda nesta caixa?

Não sei ao certo filha acho que são cartas daquela moça, mas tem um cheiro ruim não é?

Cheire de perto e me fale o que senhora acha que é. – disse abrindo a caixa e pegando uma das cartas e entregando a Molly que cheirou e a olhou admirada.

Isso é ilegal – falou brava – agora eu sei o por que das atitudes dele. Como não pensei nisso?

Eu mesma só fui lembrar disso em Paris. – disse derrotada, apesar de saber o motivo, a realidade era que perdera Carlinhos provavelmente para sempre. – quanto pensei que fosse esse feitiço mandei uma carta ao Gui, descrevendo as mudanças de comportamento dele, ele respondeu afirmando que só pode ser Fragrance Dominion.

Minha filha e agora? – perguntou Molly realmente preocupada.

Agora a conversa será pior do que eu imaginei. – disse amargurada. – Mas tenho que falar com ele hoje. – escreveu uma carta rápida, conjurou um saquinho plástico e colou ali dentro todas as cartas que estavam na caixa, lacrou e pediu a Molly para mandar a Gui.

Ficou ali sentada olhando para o vazio tendo lembranças de dias felizes, até Molly voltar e a ver daquele jeito.

Filha! - Disse Molly abraçando a afilhada que se aninhou em seu colo e chorou muito. O que de um lado era alivio, de outro era medo, pois no fundo tinha a esperança de Carlinhos a abraçar forte e cumprir a promessa, mas agora isso não aconteceria, a dor era sufocante, sentia-se roubada.

Sabe do que eu sinto mais falta madrinha? – perguntou entre soluços. – eu sinto falta das coisas simples, de acordar ao lado dele, de vê-lo dormir, do sorriso, do cheiro, da maciez das mãos, do calor, da voz, do abraço, do fato de estarmos juntos, do que eu sentia quando estava com ele. Disso eu sinto falta.

Eu sei filha. – disse carinhosa - Venha vamos tomar um chá. – falou assim que a moça se aclamou.

Elas desceram, já estavam na mesa com Arthur, Sarah brincava com o pedaço de bolo em seu prato quando a porta dos fundos se abriu.

Harry, Gina e Sirius entraram rindo e conversando animados quando viram o ambiente carregado, o sorriso morreu.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

Descobrimos o que esta fazendo teu irmão agir assim. – disse Molly chateada.

Não é só por ser um idiota? – perguntou Gina, o que fez Sirius soltar uma risada pelo nariz que ele disfarçou com uma tosse, enquanto eles se sentavam à mesa.

Você já ouviu falar de Fragrance Dominion? – perguntou Sarah seria.

Não! - respondeu Gina após pensar um pouco. Sirius alterou as feições, ficando muito sério e pensativo.

Fragrance Dominion como o nome diz, é perfume da dominação, é uma maldição das trevas, foi muito usada pelos bruxos das trevas franceses, é um feitiço imperdoável. – explicou Sarah – há anos não temos um caso dela.

O que ela faz? – perguntou Harry curioso.

O Fragrance Dominion segue o padrão da maldição império, mas é um pouco mais especifica. Não torna a pessoa um marionete, só faz o dominado ver de forma acentuada e imaginar defeitos na pessoa que o mandante quer afastar, assim destruindo os pensamentos bons que a pessoa dominada possa ter com relação a alguém.

Não entendi! - disse Harry confuso.

No caso de Carlinhos o Fragrance Dominion foi usado para destruir a confiança que ele tem em mim. – falou triste. – Tudo que eu falar ele vai duvidar que seja verdade, o que a Jully falar contra mim ele ira acreditar cegamente, fica mais forte cada vez que for renovado até chegar num ponto que a pessoa não sabe mais reconhecer os sentimentos que tinha pela outra pessoa, terça ele estava tão bem por estar desde sábado sem a interferência deste feitiço e como o nosso amor é muito forte bloqueou um pouco os efeitos, ela deve ter desconfiado disso e voltou a atacar com mais força, a quantidade do perfume nas cartas está muito forte, o que é um perigo, pois pode enlouquecer o Carlinhos.

O comportamento agressivo e irracional dele, o ciúmes descabido, as implicâncias, as mudanças de humor, tudo são um reflexo da batalha interna que ele esta vivendo. – falou Arthur arrasado. – pode ver que é só com relação à Sarah que ele está assim.

UAU! - Foi o que os jovens exclamaram.

Mas não tem um contra feitiço ou algo assim? - perguntou Gina entendendo a preocupação de todos.

Só existe uma maneira. – disse pensativa – quase a mesma que é usada na maldição império, você tem que lutar contra, no caso do em questão, o Carlinhos tem que voltar a confiar em mim, a acreditar no amor que tenho por ele, o que não será fácil, pois para ser dominado ele teve que ter duvidas, lógico que ela fez muito bem a cabeça dele antes, ela deve ter usado o ciúmes do Carlinhos para plantar algumas duvidas e assim usar o feitiço, então agora cada vez que ele tem pensamentos bons, o feitiço entra e ação, substituindo por alguma lembrança até a mais inocente, mas que possa ser distorcida.

Você devia ter falado para ele o verdadeiro motivo da minha mudança para tua casa. – disse Sirius sério

Não! Se ele souber a verdade, conhecendo ele como conheço jamais se perdoaria. – falou seria a lembrança do fato ainda era forte.

Mas ele não teria o ciúmes. – falou Sirius taxativo.

Ele teria um sentimento de culpa, o que para o feitiço seria ainda mais forte. – sorriu, estreitou os olhos e continuou – você acha mesmo que ele não teria ciúmes? - ninguém respondeu, pois o ciúmes de um Weasley é lendário.

Eu posso saber o real motivo? - perguntou Molly.

Claro madrinha, só peço que não contem nada a ele.

O dia que ele me perguntar eu falo. – disse Sirius decidido

Sirius! – exclamou Sarah indignada.

Ah! Sarah chega de tratar o Carlinhos feito um bebê, a coisa está assim de tanto você proteger o cara. – a voz de Sirius estava irritada.

Não vou discutir com você Sirius – se voltou aos demais e narrou tudo o que acabou levou a decisão de Sirius morar com ela. – mas o Carlinhos soube antes dele mudar, aceitou a idéia e achou boa, mas a Jully colocou coisas na cabeça dele, no inicio deve ter sido sutil e com o tempo ficou mais declarada.

Que mulherzinha essa. – disse Gina aborrecida, mas se dando conta de algo ainda maior. – Então quer dizer que provavelmente eles ficaram juntos?

Pior que não Gina – disse Sarah dando um sorriso triste. – ela até pode ter alguma coisa com ele, mas nada definitivo ou duradouro, por que ele não a ama e provavelmente ela também não o ame.

Então por que ela fez isso? – disse Gina raivosa.

Foi só para nos separar. – disse Sarah num fio de voz, respirou fundo. – Eu sempre vi como ela nos olhava quando estávamos na reserva ela tinha inveja, desdenhava a maneira carinhosa com que nos tratávamos, se insinuava para ele, que sempre a rejeitou. Talvez nem ela saiba que mesmo tendo alguma coisa com ele após a separação, jamais terá relacionamento como tínhamos.

Mas isso não tem alguma punição? – perguntou Harry curioso.

Ela é punida com pena em Azkaban, seis meses a nove anos, como os estragos são mais sentimentais, a pena é branda. - Respondeu o Srº Weasley, se levantando – O mais importante é que descobrimos, poderemos cuidar melhor da situação, talvez a dominação não esteja tão forte e logo teremos o velho Carlinhos de volta. - falou carinhoso colocando as mãos nos ombros de Sarah - Vou falar com Shacklebolt para procurar essa moça.

Arthur se dirigiu às escadas iria se arrumar para sair, Molly o acompanhou sabia que Carlinhos tinha algumas fotos da moça no quarto ela havia escondido para Sarah não ver e se magoar, Sirius e Sarah foram para a sala, Harry abraçou Gina, deu um beijo em sua testa, a confortou por alguns minutos, se afastou a beijou com carinho nos lábios.

Anjo vou subir daqui a cinco minutos você sobe? – perguntou carinhoso assim que se separaram.

Por que não posso subir com você? – perguntou curiosa.

Surpresa! – disse misterioso, a beijou novamente, era incrível, mas ele poderia passar o resto da vida a beijando ele subiu foi para o quarto dela, conjurou o urso que havia comprado assim como o buquê de rosas, fez um feitiço e deixou ambos com o seu perfume, colocou o urso sobre a cama dela e arrumou as flores num vaso na mesa de cabeceira dela, foi rápido pois sabia que antes dos cinco minutos ela já estaria ali, o que realmente aconteceu, mal pôs as flores na água ouviu os passos dela na escada, foi para a porta e a puxou para dentro, quando ela entrou viu o urso sobre a cama e as flores, ficou emocionada, e se jogou nos braços dele, se beijaram com ardor, quando se separaram ele entregou o estojinho com a pulseira, e a reação dela foi beijá-lo, de uma forma deliciosa, Harry quase enlouqueceu de desejo, quando se separaram estavam ofegantes Harry, pediu licença e foi correndo para o banheiro, Gina abraçou o urso e sentiu o perfume de Harry, já sabia que a partir desta noite dormiria com o urso.

-Gina você deixou as visitas sozinhas? – rachou Molly ao entrar no quarto, minutos depois de Harry ter saído.

-Mamãe o Harry me chamou queria me dar isso. – mostrou os presentes à mãe agradecendo a Merlim por ela não ter chegado antes. – e depois a Sarah e o Sirius não são visitas não é?

-Mesmo assim filha você devia ter ficado lá! – disse no tom maternal de censura. - Vem vamos descer mocinha. - Ao saírem do quarto quase se chocaram com Harry.

-Senhora Weasley! – exclamou desconcertado.

-Você esta bem Harry querido?

-Estou, sim senhora. – disse sério – Fui ver se o meu livro de transfiguração não ficou aqui, mas não achei no quarto de Rony.

-Meu filho se eu achar eu mando para você. – disse carinhosa, agora venham vamos descer, daqui a pouco o Carlinhos chega da reserva, temos que dar apoio a Sarah, a conversa deles não será fácil.

-Mãe! O Carlinhos estava no Caldeirão Furado, bebendo e se divertindo com os amigos. – disse Gina num tom baixo enquanto desciam as escadas. – ele se esqueceu que a Sarah viria hoje.

-Tudo isso filha é efeito do feitiço. – falou Molly sentida. – Tenho medo de uma coisa, que espero que não aconteça, não quero nem imaginar as conseqüências se isso acontecer. - Falou triste e pensativa, mas Gina não pode perguntar o que era, pois já estavam chegando na sala.

Ficaram sentados, era obvio que todos fingiam uma calma e uma alegria longe de serem sentidas, passaram-se quase uma hora desde que Arthur havia saído, quando Sarah ficou com o corpo tenso e as feições preocupadas.

Ele está chegando. – disse num fio de voz. Após alguns minutos ouviu-se o ronco distante de um motor, cada vez ia ficando mais próximo, até que se ouviu a freada, a porta sendo fechada, a porta dos fundo sendo aberta, passos firmes em direção a sala. Sarah estava com a respiração pressa, sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais forte e descompassado, uma onda de sensações a invadiram quando o viu, saudade, amor, carinho, desejo, magoa, medo, frustração tudo misturado. Ela sentia que o corpo inteiro tremia, as mãos estavam geladas, mas mesmo assim suavam, a garganta estava seca, os olhos marejados, era muita coisa que se passava pela mente dela, tanto que se assustou a ouvir a voz dele.

Gostei do teu carro novo, a Mercedes trazia muitas lembranças nossas não é? – falou duro, sem ao menos cumprimentar ninguém.

Não é meu, é do Sirius. – respondeu automaticamente, ela nunca deixaria de responder a ele, qualquer pergunta.

Pelo visto vocês assumiram o romance. – disse indicando com o olhar as mãos deles, Sarah sem perceber pegou a mão de Sirius, a soltou tão rápido que parecia ter sido queimada. – eu não me importo mais. – disse com a voz rouca.

Meu filho você esta sendo injusto. – disse Molly se intrometendo antes que a coisa piorasse. – a Sarah está te esperando desde a hora do almoço, vocês precisam conversar filho.

Então vamos logo com isso. – falou sério – Mas não aqui.

Onde você quer conversar Carlinhos – perguntou Sarah rapidamente e colocando a mão no braço de Sirius que ia se manifestar.

No quintal! - disse já virando as costas e saindo. Sarah se levantou e foi atrás dele.

Eles foram para os fundos d'A Toca, Carlinhos na frente e Sarah mais atrás, ela tinha vontade de sumir, fugir seria tão fácil, a quem ela queria enganar? Fugir não seria fácil, seria doloroso, sofrido ela não tinha essa coragem, lembrou de uma amiga que fez isso, tanta magoa e sofrimento que viveu, um dia teve que voltar e enfrentar o passado, o que foi bem pior, pelo menos assim podia ao menos vê-lo, teria o apoio e o carinho dos padrinhos e seu filho cresceria com aquela família maravilhosa. Os culpados eram eles mais ninguém pagaria por isso. Mesmo que seu coração fosse quebrado, como ela sabia que seria, mesmo que perdesse parte de sua alma, por mais difícil que fosse ela não fugiria.

Carlinhos sentia o coração doer a cada passo sabia que estava mais perto do fim, seria o mesmo que morrer e continuar vivo, um nó se formara em sua garganta, os olhos ardiam, a sua vontade era esquecer de tudo colocá-la na camionete e fugir. Ambos erraram, ambos traíram, isso não anulava tudo? Ele chegou na camionete abriu a porta e se sentou de lado no banco esperou ela chegar, tão linda, tão delicada.

Você se importa se eu colocar um cd? – pergunto Carlinhos a voz saiu mais dura do que ele queria.

Não! Todos os nossos momentos tiveram trilha sonora nada mais justo que o fim também tenha. – a voz mais embargada do que ela queria, ficou o olhando se inclinar no banco e ligar o cd, a camiseta marcou os músculos do braço que tantas vezes a abraçara, que a faziam se sentir protegida, ele voltou à posição normal depois de um tempo longo demais para apenas apertar um botão, a olhou nos olhos.

Você quer sentar? – perguntou indicando o banco ao seu lado.

Não! – ali dentro ela não conseguiria, não num local onde foram tão felizes, então reconheceu a musica que tocava, seu coração pareceu encolher, ele colocou o cd que tinha praticamente todas as musicas importantes da vida dos dois, ele começava com uma antiga de quando começaram a namorar, How deep is your love do Bee Gees. – Eu prefiro ficar em pé, obrigada.

Você é quem sabe. – disse também emocionado, era visível que a musica mexia com ele. – por onde você quer começar?

Pelo beijo – falou triste – o beijo que você presenciou, meu e do Sirius.

Foi a confirmação de que eu tive de que você me traia. – falou retesando o corpo a lembrança ainda era vivida demais.

Eu jamais te trai. – falou o olhando nos olhos. – O beijo foi um acidente. Nem foi um beijo foi um roçar de lábios.

Não foi o que eu vi Sarah! – falou tentando se lembrar direito do que realmente vira, se lembra que eles estavam abraçados que pareciam se beijar, mas a janela estava embaçada e ele distante, respira fundo, se lembra que ela morava com Sirius. – Beijos não acontecem por acidente.

Eu juro Carlinhos, jamais te trairia. – disse suplicando – pode usar legimencia ou Veritaserum, jamais Carlinhos, você sempre foi o único.

Como você é mentirosa, vil e traiçoeira. – disse enquanto pegava uma coisa no porta luvas, Sarah sentiu o perfume novamente, se sentiu impotente, nada do que falasse o faria acreditar nela. – me explica isso! – disse entregando uma revista francesa La Illusionisme, a ela dobrada nas paginas centrais, tinha uma grande foto dela almoçando com um homem jovem, deles sentados em um banco do parque da Torre Eiffel conversando, depois caminhando pelo parque e outra em que ela dançava com o mesmo homem.

Eu te falei naquele dia, no ministério que ia a Paris a trabalho, quando estávamos na Austrália eu falei que tinha um almoço importante. – disse calma.

E você negligenciou o meu irmão por causa do encontro que você tinha com esse homem? – perguntou num tom muito alto de voz.

Opa! – disse também alterada – Caso você não se lembre se eu não tivesse ido na hora que fui avisada teu irmão tinha morrido, eu fui sem dormir para lá só para cuidar do Rony! Eu o salvei, só sai de lá quando ele já estava no hotel! São e salvo junto com a Mione. – disse baixando a voz – Você não reconheceu quem é esse homem? – ela perguntou triste a possessão que a Jully lançara estava muito forte.

Como eu reconheceria se nunca vi teu novo namorado? – perguntou pegando a revista, com grosseria.

Leia a matéria – ela falou tranqüila.

O novo secretario sênior do Ministro Simon Vigueur, - ele parou e a olhou envergonhado – É o Simon que estudou com a gente? - ele ainda segurava a carta, impregnada com o feitiço, era visível como ele estava ficando irritado.

Sim, o almoço foi para tratarmos a nova parceria entre o St Mungus e o Ange Gardien, o baile foi para levantar recursos para o hospital à única coisa que fizemos fora do protocolo foi ir a pé do restaurante ao hotel onde eu estava hospedada, digamos que servi de cupido para que o Simon pudesse se reaproximar do Thomaz.

Você tem todas as desculpas decoradas. – desdenhou – A eterna sabe tudo que decora montanhas de livros e tem sempre a resposta para tudo.

Tenho apenas os fatos e a verdade. – disse calma, ela tinha que mantê-lo calmo, pois nervoso não havia como ela falar do filho era o que importava no momento.

Então vamos a verdade. – desfiou com ódio na voz. – Por que o Sirius mora com você?

Ele é meu primo e ... – antes que concluísse ele explodiu.

Não me venha com essa de primo. – falou tão alto que ela teve certeza que todos n'A Toca ouviram – Ele é NOSSO primo, Nós também somos primos, distantes, mas somos, e isso nunca foi motivo para você me rejeitar na cama.

Você é diferente. – nisso ele tinha razão, o grau de distância deles era quase o mesmo dela com Sirius. – o Sirius não iria mais trabalhar na escola, então a mamãe pediu para ele sair e para que ele fosse morar lá em casa. – ele não podia saber o real motivo, se ele soubesse jamais se perdoaria, lógico que provavelmente tudo seria diferente, mas não o queria que ele ficasse com ela por culpa. - Na época você aceitou, eu pedi antes para você.

Eu sei, deixei o cachorro dormir dentro de casa e ele acabou na tua cama. – disse seco.

Eu e o Sirius jamais tivemos nada. – disse olhando nos olhos dele tentando colocar toda a verdade na voz.

Mentir nunca foi o teu forte Sarah! – falou debochado. – E pensar que queria casar com você!

É a verdade. - Disse num sussurro.

Vejo que ele finalmente conseguiu fazer com que você parasse de usar aquelas roupas justas.

Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. – ela não sabia como falar para ele, estava apavorada.

Então a proeza foi de outro! – desdenhou.

Foi, realmente foi.

Queria conhecer o cara. Ele merece os parabéns. – disse olhando por nada. – Bem creio que não temos mais nada a falar. Você me traiu com o Sirius, eu não quero mais nada com você, agora é cada um por si, e que refaçamos a nossa vida. – disse duro e estúpido.

Eu tenho uma coisa que preciso te falar. – disse, respirando fundo e juntando todas as forças.

Pode falar, vamos ver que mentira vem agora.

Você se lembra do dia dos namorados? – perguntou pedindo as todas as forças da natureza, para que a recordação o acalmasse, se pelo menos ele se afastasse da carta, ela devia ter trazido a varinha, como era burra.

Lembro, vagamente. Por que?

Por que – mordeu o lábio inferior, o olhou com amor e ternura, mesmo magoada. – a nossa semente brotou. – falou num sussurro, baixo.

Do que você esta falando? - Ele não podia ter ouvido direito.

Eu estou grávida, no dia dos namorados a nossa relação rendeu um fruto. – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Você esta grávida? - Jully o alertara sobre isso, que ela tentaria dar o golpe da barriga nele, mas não a Sarah que ele conhecia e amava, ela não faria isso. Mas como falou Jully, quem garante que o pai era ele? Ela morava e dormia na mesma casa que Sirius, morava sozinha na Alemanha e tinha vários amigos.

Estou! – disse nem imaginando o que se passava pela cabeça dele – Você sabe que poderá participar da vida da criança sempre, não vou exigir nem pedir nada, acho ridículo a tal da pensão, prefiro que você de amor e carinho a criança. – se calou ao ver a feição dele pensativa e com lágrimas nos olhos, esticou o braço para acariciar a face dele, quem sabe o feitiço havia sido quebrado com a noticia pensou esperançosa.

Não ouse me tocar. – falou entre os dentes, ele pegou o braço dela com muita força, torceu e forma que se ela não virasse de costas ele teria quebrado, a puxou com brutalidade a fazendo cair sentada em seu colo.

Me solta Carlinhos você esta me machucando. – ela suplicou, mas sentiu que esse pequeno contato físico de suas nádegas com o membro dele, foi o suficiente para ele dar sinal de vida.

Você acha que eu irei assumir o filho de outro? – perguntou em seu ouvido, afrouxando o aperto, mas ainda a mantendo presa.

Você é o pai Carlinhos – disse se tentando sair dali, nunca na vida havia sentido medo dele, era a primeira vez que viu o quanto ele era realmente forte, tentou pegar a carta para tirá-la dali, mas não conseguia, pois se ela se mexia ele a apertava ainda mais.

Eu sou o pai? – disse passando a mão na barriga dela com grosseira, Sarah sentiu como se algo gelado fosse derramado dentro de sua barriga. – olhe o tamanho disso! Está enorme isso não é barriga de uma criança concebida em fevereiro.

Mas foi Carlinhos. – falou num fio de voz, ele estava muito alterado, mas seu corpo, estava reagindo de outra forma ela sentia o desejo dele pulsando.

Não é meu filho! – falou com ódio – sempre me cuidei ao ir para cama com você, a única vez que não, foi terça no ministério.

Meu amor é nosso filho, acredite em mim. – ele precisava acreditar talvez falando assim ele se acalmasse, tentou mexer os quadris, quem sabe se ele pensasse com outra parte a soltasse. – Será ruivinho como todos os Weasley. – disse calma

Essa criança pode ter meu sangue, mas jamais será meu filho. – o tom de voz dele a estava assustando.- Olhe meu estado só de você chegar perto de mim – disse a apertando contra seu corpo, e aspirando seu perfume na região do pescoço. – devia te jogar na carroceria e te possuir até me saciar, mas não irei fazer isso não quero me sujar indo para cama com você de novo. – disse a soltando de uma forma violenta, ela não esperava por isso e acabou caindo no chão, de lado e cortou o rosto em uma pedra, mas ela conseguiu pegar a carta quando ele estava cheirando o seu pescoço e assim que se viu no chão a jogou longe.

Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você, é assim que você me trata? – ela se sentou no chão com dificuldade limpo o sangue de seu rosto e viu que tinha machucado o joelho e a mão, pois ela colocara o peso do corpo nestas partes para proteger a barriga, ela estava realmente magoada, com feitiço ou não, ela não queria mais nada com ele, as lembranças do que ela viu em abril vieram com tudo.

Sarah me perdoa, eu não queria te derrubar. – disse dando a mão para agudá-la a se levantar, o que eu fiz? Pensava apavorado, acabara de jogar no chão uma mulher, que por pior que fosse estava grávida.

Eu não devia ter te contado, devia ter sumido. A gente quer fazer a coisa certa e é isso que acontece. -Disse brava – Você é o pai, mas jamais verá essa criança, ela sempre será só minha. – a voz dela tinha magoa e rancor. – quando você levar teus filhos na estação para Hogwarts, e me ver com uma criança ruiva, por favor, nos ignore. Meu filho ira chamar o Sirius de pai, ele mesmo já assumiu esse papel, é ele que cuida de mim, como eu queria conseguir amá-lo. – ela estava muito magoada e ofendida, estava falando coisas para feri-lo.

Esta vendo o filho é do Sirius. – disse num tom vitorioso. – Você quer é me dar o golpe. – ele gritava, Sarah imaginava quando Sirius apareceria. Ele esta parado bem onde ela jogou a carta, ele viu e a pegou do chão.

Te dar o golpe? – falou não acreditando no que ouvia. – Logo em você? O que você tem Carlinhos? Quem você é? – disse também num tom elevado. – a única coisa que eu queria de você era amor. Por que eu te amo dês do dia em que nasci. Você foi o único homem que eu tive na vida, foi a você que entreguei a minha virgindade, foi com você que descobri as delicias e os prazeres do sexo, você que me levou ao céu todas as vezes que fizemos amor, só você e só com você eu fui para cama. – ela NÃO abaixou o tom, ou seja todos n'A Toca ouviram ela morreria de vergonha ao olhar Molly novamente,. – O filho é teu, ele tem o teu sangue. Não sei te falar o por que to tamanho da barriga, a gravidez é recente, só sei que você é o pai.

Eu não sou pai! – gritou a plenos pulmões – Maldita hora em que eu me sujei indo para cama com você.

Pelo menos, nunca me sujei indo para cama com outro. Eu vi vocês. – Sarah falou num sussurro, lágrimas corriam pela sua face, mas ela não se importava mais, queria sair dali e nunca mais olhar para cara dele. Seu corpo doía, mas seu coração estava esmigalhado ela se afastou mancando, mal enxergando o caminho a sua frente, tamanha era a quantidade de lágrimas.

Carlinhos a olhou com espanto, não entendendo nada, o que ela queria disser com isso? Ficou sentado na camionete com lágrimas caindo dos olhos, ouvindo ao fundo a musica que tocava, Because you loved me Celine Dion, a olhando se afastar e sentindo seu mundo acabar. A letra da musica era verdadeira ele não seria nada se não fosse o amor que Sarah havia dedicado a ele durante todos esses anos, mas por que ele não conseguia esquecer e acertar tudo? Sempre que ele pensava em revolver e ficarem juntos as lembranças ruins acordavam ou seria esse amor que sempre tinha que acordar, ele não sabia mais de nada, talvez devesse sumir, ele até já pensara nisso, desaparecer, talvez fosse o melhor, ele estava ficando maluco, e a culpa era da Sarah.

Sarah entrou na cozinha da toca, mal chegou além da porta sentiu uma pontada forte na barriga, tudo começou a girar e ficar negro, ela só conseguiu falar uma frase.

Sirius me ajuda. - E já estava desacordada e caindo, Molly e Gina deram um grito de terror.

Sirius que já estava esperando algo assim pulou da cadeira tão rápido que a pegou antes que ela atingisse o chão, e já desaparatou para o St Mungus.

Carlinhos entrou apressado assustado com o grito, escorregou em algo quase caindo e viu que era sangue, olhou para a mãe com os olhos arregalados, um nó formado em sua garganta buscando uma resposta que ele tinha medo de ouvir.

O que aconteceu? – a voz dele era angustiada – cadê a Sarah?

Como nem Molly nem Gina conseguiram falar Harry disse mesmo sem entender direito, tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido e a reação de Sirius foi tão eficiente:

Eu não sei, ela entrou levou a mão na barriga ficou branca, chamou pelo Sirius e começou a cair, ele pulou da cadeira e sumiu com ela no colo, esse sangue deve ser dela.

Então ela chamou pelo Sirius e sumiram. – a voz dele era de desprezo e pensou no mínimo isso faz parte do joguinho dela. – o show dela está quase perfeito, eu não reconheço mais a Sarah, garanto que esse sangue é falso. – falou isso passando os dedos na sustância vermelha e viscosa que estava no chão e levou ao nariz, e constatou que era verdadeiro.

Ele ficou assustado com a quantidade de sangue, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Molly despertou de seu choque.

Charles Fabian Weasley, eu estou muito decepcionada com você. – ela estava muito, mas muito brava, Harry nunca a tinha visto assim, nem no berrador que Rony recebera no seu segundo ano, ela estava vermelha, em pé com as mãos na cintura indo para cima de Carlinhos a diferença de altura parecia não existir, Molly esta parecendo uma leoa atando, e Carlinhos estava se encolhendo, ela pegou a carta que ele ainda tinha na mão e a jogou na lareira. – não gostei nada do eu ouvi, a minha vontade era ir lá fora e te dar uma lição, nunca imaginei que você um dia agiria desta forma, só me controlei por você estar sobre o efeito de um forte feitiço.

Do que a senhora esta falando mamãe? – perguntou não entendendo nada, de que feitiço ela falava ele não sabia, mas Molly não ouviu, ela estava furiosa e continuou falando.

O que não justifica o que você acabou de fazer, você tem noção das conseqüências das tuas palavras? – antes que ele respondesse Arthur, Percy e os gêmeos chegaram.

O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Arthur, estancando ao ver sangue no chão e o estado de nervos da esposa, uma onda de medo e fúria o assolou. Os irmãos não estavam entendendo nada, mas ficaram calados, pois os anos lhes ensinaram a não se manifestar quando a mãe estava assim. Harry e Gina estavam sentados na mesa olhando a cena estáticos.

Ele rejeitou o filho. – Molly falou sem tirar os olhos de Carlinhos, os gêmeos se entreolharam, e rapidamente olharam para Gina, moveram a boca formando a palavra filho? Gina respondeu da mesma forma Sarah, eles arregalaram os olhos e se sentaram, o show seria interessante, mas não queriam estar na pele do irmão.

Você não teve coragem de fazer isso? – Arthur estava muito nervoso e Harry jamais o vira assim.

Teve, pior que teve e você não acredita nas coisas que ele disse. – Molly falou num tom mais baixo, mas ainda revoltado. – Tudo o que nós ouvimos daqui, foram coisas terríveis, imagino as outras que ele falou para ela, mas não ouvimos.

O que eu falei foi a mais pura verdade, esse filho não é meu. – ele falou desafiadoramente.

Não fale assim, filho – disse Arthur triste. – espero que sejam apenas palavras, e que não seja de teu coração.

É de coração sim papai, essa criança pode ter meu sangue, mas jamais será meu filho.

Você não sabe a magnitude destas palavras não é? – Arthur estava triste e a voz dele era dura.

Nem me interessa, não quero nada que venha dela. – ele estava falando sério olhando firme para o pai, mas seu intimo estava num grande conflito.

Você não sabe o que esta falando filho – disse triste – onde esta ela esta?

Ela assim que entrou passou mal, e o Sirius ... – não terminou, pois Carlinhos a interrompeu.

Sempre o Sirius! – disse com escárnio – Ele sempre tão atencioso e solicito, deve ser por que o filho é dele.

Você quer saber por que ele é assim? – falou Gina se manifestando pela primeira vez, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas com a voz firme e dura contou como Sirius socorreu Sarah no mês anterior. – Carlinhos por que a Sarah estava suja e machucada quando entrou? – perguntou, o que fez Molly se lembrar disso estreitar os olhos, já imaginando a resposta.

Ela caiu – ele falou num fio de voz, sem ter coragem de olhar para os pais.

Como assim caiu? – perguntou Molly com um olhar assassino.

Eu... eu a derrubei, não sei o que me deu, senti um ódio imenso quando ela falou que estava grávida, então ela foi me tocar, e sai de mim, torci o braço dela e quando soltei ela caiu. – agora que ele lembrava do que fez e fora muito mais que isso, sem contar o que ele havia pensado em fazer, não acreditava foi uma covardia sem tamanho, sentia-se um lixo humano, sabia que a reação dos pais não seria nada boa, com razão, dificilmente a Sarah o perdoaria, e ele também não se perdoaria.

Eu não criei um filho para ser covarde desta forma – gritou Arthur furioso. – Me deixe sair daqui antes que eu faça uma besteira e depois me arrependa. – disse indo para sala.

Mãe! O que esta acontecendo comigo? – perguntou com lágrimas rolando nas faces. – Eu não entendo mais nada, não consigo me controlar, não consigo pensar, sinto uma raiva e um ódio que me cegam e me sufocam quando ela esta perto, mas quando ela esta longe sinto saudade e amor, me ajuda mãe? - suplicou como um garotinho.

Meu filho! – disse Molly o abraçando, como ficar com raiva? Ele parecia um menino perdido, amaldiçoou a responsável por isso, ela que não caísse em suas mãos. Ela e Carlinhos choravam, ele falava coisas desconexas como desculpa, por que fiz isso, dentre outras, quando se acalmaram se sentaram à mesa Molly com alguns acenos na varinha, limpou a cozinha com lágrimas caindo, ela temia perder o neto, fez um chá, serviu o bolo, fez questão de frisar quem havia feito, estavam comendo, Carlinhos sentiu o olhar de todos os irmãos sobre ele.

Como será que está a Sarah? – perguntou Fred olhando para Carlinhos com magoa no olhar.

É o Sirius esta demorando a dar noticias – falou Jorge com o mesmo olhar.

A falta de noticias sempre é um bom sinal. – falou Molly cortando a onda dos gêmeos. Ao ver que Carlinhos ia pegar outro pedaço de bolo se lembrou de algo. – Carlinhos para você tem outra coisa. – com um movimento com a varinha trouxe o pedaço da torta. – Sarah separou para você seria uma desfeita não comer. – ele engoliu cada pedado com dificuldade, o nó em sua garganta era tão grande que a ação doía, dava a impressão que haviam milhares de caquinhos de vidro na torta, ele pensava enquanto comia, ela fez a minha favorita, como sempre pensando em mim e ainda guardou um pedaço para mim, eu sou um trasgo mesmo.

Mãe eu vou subir e tomar um banho, se o Sirius aparecer me chame, se em uma hora ele não der noticias vou para o St Mungus, eles devem ter ido para lá. – disse se levantando e se dirigiu ao quarto, ao passar pelo quarto dos pais, viu seu pai sentado na beira da cama chorando, isso o abalou ainda mais.

Agora vocês podem nos contar o que esta acontecendo aqui? – disse Percy que até então só estava observando a tudo calado.

Que história é essa de filho? – perguntou Jorge.

E o que esta acontecendo com o nosso irmão? – perguntou Fred – Eu juro que pensei que o papai fosse bater nele.

Ele derrubou a Sarah? – os gêmeos perguntaram juntos – nós nos seguramos para não voar nele, isso é covardia olhe o tamanho e a força dele contra a fragilidade e a delicadeza dela, mas sabemos que a senhora vai contar tudinho não é mamãe? – eles fizeram uma carinha de anjo, olhando para Molly que não deixou de dar um sorriso, antes de narrar os fatos, contou sobre o feitiço, sobre o motivo da separação dos dois, que eles seriam titios, e reação de Carlinhos desde que chegou em casa, e tudo que eles ouviram da cozinha da toca até o assustador final. Os gêmeos e Percy estavam realmente atônitos, mas os gêmeos haviam decidido tornar a vida do irmão um pequeno inferno, e ai dele se algo acontecesse ao neném ou a Sarah, pois mesmo sob influencia do feitiço o que ele fez foi covardia, e eles o fariam ver isso.

Enquanto Molly contava tudo isso aos filhos, Carlinhos estava tomando uma ducha gelada,ele se sentia mal, se um lado dele sentia vergonha de tudo que fez, uma voz lhe dizia que fora o certo, como ele iria assumir o filho de outro? Olhou para a sua mão tão grande, lembrou da força que usou para agredir Sarah, dela caída no chão machucada, o vestido branco e imaculado sujo, pois onde ela caiu era cascalho, ele a machucara muito fisicamente, mas sabia que o estrago maior fora em seus sentimentos, mas o que ele estava pensado, uma voz gritou forte na cabeça dele, ela era suja, ia para cama com outros homens e ainda queria que ele assumisse o filho de outro, ela era apenas uma conhecida de infância, era assim que ele devia pensar nela a partir de agora, esqueceria que a amava, esqueceria de tudo, era o que a voz lhe dizia para fazer e assim o faria. Saiu do banho, vestiu uma jeans e uma camiseta, foi para o quarto, mas tinha alguém ali esperando por ele.

Creio que precisamos ter uma conversa. – falou o homem com a voz firme e seria.

Eu sei, estava me perguntando quando você viria. – disse se sentando na cama, assim que fez isso o perfume de Sarah tomou conta do ambiente, era como se ela estivesse ali.

Você não imagina o quanto me dói tudo o fiquei sabendo que você fez hoje, meu filho. – disse Arthur com dor na voz – o que você fez, foi uma covardia sem tamanho, quero que você me conte exatamente tudo o que você falou e fez com a Sarah, e eu saberei quando você me ocultar alguma coisa ou se algo não for à verdade. – ele sabia que o filho sofreria, mas isso valeria mais do que a surra de varinha de marmelo, que ele queria dar. Ouviu ao relato calado, mas as lágrimas eram presentes nas faces de ambos, o filho não tinha noção do que acara de fazer, ele ter rejeitado o filho era ainda mais grave que a agressão.

Carlinhos contou ao pai coisas, além disso, contou como se sentia, dos pesadelos que tinha, da voz sempre presente em sua cabeça, que tinha vontade de machucar a Sarah cada vez que se encontravam, mas ele não entendia o por que disso, pois sabia que a amava demais, sentia falta dela, e quando estavam longe queria a tomar nos braços e ficar junto trocando caricias e conversando.

Estou ficando louco não é papai?

Não meu filho você esta dominado pelo Fragrance Dominion. – Arthur falou para ele toda história desde que Sarah desconfiou até a confirmação que tiveram naquele dia, mas lógico que a reação de Carlinhos foi à esperada.

Isso é mentira da Sarah, a Jully jamais faria algo assim, a Jully é um anjo papai, o senhor tem que conhecê-la, ela um encanto de menina, sincera, meiga, delicada, gentil, completamente diferente da Sarah, ela é minha amiga por que faria algo assim? – apesar de fazer todo o sentido, ele não acreditava nisso. – ela sabe que jamais namoraria com ela, é muito jovem para mim. - E antes que falasse mais algo ouviram Molly os chamando.

Eles desceram depressa e assim que chegaram na cozinha viram Sirius, ele tomava um copo de whisky de fogo, estava com os olhos vermelhos, a roupa toda suja de sangue, assim como algumas partes de corpo, os cabelos desgrenhados, era assolado por tremores em todo o corpo, seu semblante era de pesar. Quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Carlinhos, a dor foi substituída pela fúria, no mesmo instante os vidros da janela atrás de Sirius estouraram, e os quadros que estavam na parede perto de Carlinhos caíram. Sirius pegou a varinha, todos se assustaram, pois ele a mirou em Carlinhos que o encarava firme, com a raiva que eu estou de você seria tão fácil te atingir com um cruciatos agora, Sirius pensou, mas num feitiço não verbal arrumou o estrago que tinha feito, ele sabia que fora por se controlar para cumprir a promessa feita a Sarah, ao se lembrar dela lágrimas vieram com força aos seus olhos e ele as deixou cair, se voltou para Molly e deu as noticias que trazia.

Molly – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – eu não ficar com rodeios e vou direto aos fatos, - disse sério e firme, apesar da voz às vezes falhar - a hemorragia da Sarah foi muito forte, os curandeiros só conseguiram estancar agora, eu não sai de lá até ter certeza que não voltaria, mas ela perdeu muito sangue, esta em estado de coma, mal tem batimentos cardíacos e a pressão esta no nível mais baixo possível, a medibruxa responsável não sabe por quanto tempo ela resistira, - ele vez uma pausa,– ela sofreu uma queda, mas eu a peguei antes de cair, ela esta com algumas escoriações pelo corpo que foram curadas, assim como o corte profundo no rosto e no joelho, eu não sei, mas acho que a peguei com muita força quando aparatamos, ela estava com uma marca muito feia no pulso. – todos os que sabiam da verdade olharam para Carlinhos que estava calado, ouvindo tudo com atenção, Sirius entendeu na hora o que aconteceu.

Fui eu quem a pegou pelo pulso e quando soltei, ela caiu no cascalho. – disse Carlinhos num fio de voz – foi isso que causou a hemorragia?

Não a causa foi de fundo emocional, o que dificulta ainda mais o tratamento dela. – evitava olhar para a porta onde Carlinhos estava parado no batente, ele se arrependia da promessa que fez a Sarah.

E o neném? – perguntou Gina entre os soluços, pois todos estavam chorando, até Harry.

Os nenéns – Sirius sabia que teria uma grande repercussão as suas palavras, mas antes que continuasse foi interrompido.

Nenéns? – perguntou Carlinhos com a voz embargada, isso explicaria o tamanho da barriga dela.

Sim, a medibruxa fez um exame e constatou mais de um batimento fetal, - Molly teve que ser amparada por Arthur para não cair. – só que estão extremamente fracos, quando sai do St Mungus ela estava usando umas poções para tentar mantê-los vivos.

Está feliz com o que você fez seu verme? – falou Fred se dirigindo a Carlinhos com fúria.

Brigar não adianta nada agora. – falou Sirius muito sério – não temos tempo para isso, Molly eu vim aqui para além de dar noticias, pois sei que você estava preocupada, te falar que a Sarah logo que soube que estava grávida e se afastou dele – indicou Carlinhos com a cabeça - fez um documento no qual tornava você e o Arthur responsáveis legais por qualquer descendente dela, assim como responsáveis por ela caso ela fosse incapaz de o fazer sozinha, a medibruxa precisa de você no St Mungus, pois tem alguns exames e poções que só poder ser usadas se autorizadas, além disso, ela precisa de uma acompanhante e eu não quero falar com a McGonagall ainda.

Claro que eu vou meu filho. – disse Molly se recuperando.

A medibruxa pediu para levar algumas roupas, peças intimas e camisolas, será que a Gina podia pegar isso e levar para o hospital? Não sei onde a Sarah deixou a bolsa dela, mas a chave esta lá, ela usa um feitiço também, droga não me lembro qual é, eu sei, mas não lembro. – falou exasperado.

Não precisa eu tenho isso aqui. – falou Carlinhos – já pego. – subiu até seu quarto abriu a cômoda onde estavam todas as roupas dela que ficaram em seu apartamento, tanto ele tinha roupas e objetos de higiene pessoal na casa dela como ela tinha na dele, o perfume dela voltou a ser sentindo, colocou as lingeries e camisolas que sabia serem as mais confortáveis e as preferidas dela em uma bolsa, pegou a ___Nécessaire__,_ com os produtos de higiene e beleza dela, colocou também meias, pijamas, alguns vestidos e um chinelo de quarto, ele fazia tudo rápido e de forma automática, sentia seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, desceu e encontrou todos na sala, na frente da lareira. – iremos todos para o hospital? - ele perguntou, achava que iriam só ele, Sirius e a mãe.

Você não vai! - Disse Sirius com fúria – teremos uma conversa de homem para homem, antes de você chegar perto da Sarah novamente, eu só estou esperando ela melhorar e eu me acalmar, por que não sei o que faria com você se te pegasse sozinho hoje. - falou sério – Não quero olhar para tua cara, só não parto para cima de você agora, por que prometi a ela, você não sabe o quanto isso esta me custando, mas não sei se me controlo caso tenha uma noticia ruim, então é melhor você ficar bem longe de mim no momento. – se virou e entrou na lareira.

Meu filho é melhor mesmo que você não vá, seria muito doloroso para ela acordar e te ver, ela lembraria de tudo. – disse Molly pegando a bolsa – fique aqui, assim que tiver noticias eu mando meu patrono te avisar. – falou carinhosa. E seguiu o mesmo caminho de Sirius, sendo seguida por todos os outros membros da família que estavam ali.

Carlinhos subiu para seu quarto, mas ali as paredes o sufocavam, eram lembranças demais, culpa demais, aqueles móveis estavam impregnados de momentos felizes vividos por eles, sentiu falta do seu apartamento, lá ele teria a solidão necessária, sentaria na varanda da frente e deixaria os pensamentos correr, mas ali o único lugar que teria essa liberdade seria no bosque. Voltou para cozinha deixou um bilhete para a mãe, pegou algumas frutas, subiu pegou o seu travesseiro que estava com o perfume dela, a manta que estava sobre a cama e viu que ali estava a camiseta que ganhara dela à anos atrás, a pegou também, sua capa, a varinha e desaparatou para o bosque que ficava próximo A Toca. Procurou o seu lugar favorito, perto do lago formado pela cachoeira, o local estava cheio de lembranças felizes, de momentos vividos pelos dois, poderia ficar na cabana, mas lá as lembranças eram ainda maiores, ficaria deitado ali na grama, debaixo das árvores olhando as estrelas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo na sua vida, seria mesmo um feitiço como pai lhe disse que Jully usara? Lembrou-se das coisas que Jully lhe falara, no beijo que viu Sarah e Sirius trocarem, será que fora um acidente mesmo? No carinho com que Jully o consolou, no beijo que trocaram no meio da reserva, a expressão de dor e decepção que viu em Sarah quando separou os lábios de Jully dos seus, quis morrer naquela hora, se arrependeu no mesmo instante, mas Jully falou que era melhor assim, dar o troco na mesma moeda, mas ele sabia que o dele fora mais alto, pois fora proposital e na frente de todos.

A única coisa que sentiu com aquele beijo foi nojo de si mesmo, tentou iniciar uma relação com Jully, mas fora impossível, no primeiro jantar deles ele viu que ela era vazia e fútil demais para ele, era tudo que ele detestava em uma mulher, jamais tornou a beijá-la ou ter algo com ela, mas era uma boa amiga inclusive ela o alertou para o golpe que Sarah acabou de tentar lhe dar. Ela queria mesmo era dar o golpe, o famoso golpe da barriga, então se lembrou das palavras dela, o que ele era? O que ele tinha? Realmente ele não era nada nem ninguém se comparado a ela, que era famosa, rica, brilhante, se formou a mais jovem medi-bruxa, e a mais jovem auror, além de ser mestra em poções, criara poções que jamais foram imaginadas, tinha uma capacidade de resolver os problemas insolúveis de forma simples e rápida, viajava o mundo, era requisitada para dar palestras e congressos, fizera diversos cursos de especialização tanto de auror como de medibruxa, e ele era apenas um tratador de dragões, mas ela mesmo podendo ter o homem que quisesse nunca o trocou por outro, até Sirius aparecer.

Recordou o carinho e a atenção que Sirius a tratava, Gina falou que era por ele ter salvado a vida dela, mas seria só isso mesmo? – observava duas fadinhas voarem na superfície do lago, brincando de pegar e lembrando-se da briga deles de pouco tempo atrás, ele fora sem duvidas covarde, um cretino, ela falou que a criança chamaria o Sirius de pai, e agora ele sabia que eram crianças, lembrou de todas as palavras duras que foram ditas por ambos, mas o que ela quis disser com se sujar indo para cama com outro? O numero de fadinhas aumentou e elas já voavam até ele olhando com atenção e curiosidade, ainda pensando nesta frase ele lembrou da conversa de Gina com Sirius, e da duvida que ficou, que ela havia ido atrás dele uma segunda vez, mas ele não a viu depois que ele beijara Jully, pegou uma maçã e com o canivete picou e colocou no gramado para as fadinhas que foram felizes comer, ele ficou observando a cena, uma fadinha linda com uma luz azul pegou um pedaço de maçã e sentou na frente dele olhando-o bem fundo nos olhos, nisso ele consegui juntar as coisas, ficou desesperado, sentiu o coração gelar, não, seria azar demais, mas e se ela viu? Ela tinha a chave do seu apartamento, ela poderia muito bem ter ido aquela noite lá, visto e tirado as suas conclusões assim como ele fez quando viu o beijo dela e de Sirius, uma lembrança veio devastadora, na manhã seguinte ao fato ele achou a caixinha com a aliança dela no local secreto, era uma caixa de prata ornamentada com dragões que tinha no apartamento ficava no alto da estante era protegida por feitiço só eles sabiam dela, ele olhava todos os dias pela manhã era um habito, escondiam pequenas surpresas ali, na manhã anterior estava vazia, ele teve certeza que ela viu tudo e explicar seria muito complicado. Foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos por uma voz melodiosa e delicada.

Eu conheço você. – falou a fadinha azul sentada a frente dele. – só que agora você esta maior, muito maior.

Também te conheço – olhando com atenção aquele pequeno ser, de cabelos castanhos escuro e olhos da mesma cor – você é a Lunara era a fada madrinha da Sarah.

Eu mesma e a vermelhinha, a Íris ali era a tua. – apontou para uma fadinha loira que olhava para ele com desprezo.

Então é para cá que vocês vêem depois que crescemos?

Sim vamos para o lugar de importância para a infância da nossa criança afilhada e ficamos lá até que pessoa a qual cuidamos engravide. – explicou calma e paciente para ele – daí voltamos para junto de nossos afiliados, e cuidamos dos seus filhos, se o casal tiver mais de dois filhos novas fadas serão criadas, pois cada criança tem que ter a sua.

Que interessante. – exclamou admirado, estudara tanto as criaturas mágicas, e nunca soube disso.

Por que você esta triste? – perguntou ela sabia toda a história, mas tinha que fazê-lo entender, ficou o olhando tão firme em seus olhos que ele sentiu como se ela estivesse vasculhando seus pensamentos, então ela falou – O amor de vocês é tão lindo e puro, por que você deixou que envenenassem teu coração?

Como ele só a olhou de olhos arregalados ela continuou.

Eu fui madrinha da Ártemis, e da mãe dela antes disso estou na família a gerações, todas são mulheres fortes, decididas, inteligentes e independentes, mas nunca vi uma com tanta obstinação como a Sarah, ela tem você como dono do coração dela desde que nasceu, Ártemis quase teve um ataque de raiva quando ela falou a primeira palavra, todos esperavam uma como, mama ou papa, mas a Sarah falou CAINHOS, o pai dela deu risada. E a certeza deste amor só aumentou com o passar dos anos, e era em vocês dois, por isso não entendo o por que do fim.

As coisas mudam, a gente cresce e o amor acaba. – falou muito triste

Não seria mais certo você falar, perdemos a capacidade de confiar por nos deixamos influenciar por pessoas erradas.

Pode até ser, mas por que a Jully mentira para mim? – perguntou muito sério e pensativo. – E eu os vi se beijando abraçados.

Refaço-te a pergunta e acrescento outras. Por que a Sarah mentiria para você? Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? Quantas coisas ela já enfrentou e perdoou em nome deste amor? – e acrescentou - Assim como você também fez muito por vocês. – ele tinha que ver que os dois tiveram papel importante no relacionamento, e continuou - Como era a vida juntos? Como ela sempre agiu com relação a outros homens? Essas são as perguntas que você deve buscar as respostas no fundo do teu coração e também fazê-las com relação a Jully.

É você tem razão. – ele estava muito pensativo – vou fazer isso.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais de meia hora e ele já tinha todas as respostas, o que o fazia se sentir pior. A única duvida que ele ainda tinha, era se Sarah estava grávida dele ou do Sirius. Ouviam apenas o barulho da água, as risadas das diversas fadas e elfos que estavam por ali, ou alguns soluços de um choro sentido. Carlinhos procurou a origem e viu que a uma certa distância sentada de costas para ele estava Íris e o corpinho dela era sacudido por soluços olhou para Lunara e perguntou.

Porque a Íris esta chorando?

Por causa dos nenéns. Ela adora cuidar deles. – olhou triste para amiga e falou – eu falei para ela que logo, logo você terá outros filhos, mas ela falou que não serão com a mesma magia e intensidade do amor que eram esses, eu já me conformei com a situação. – a voz dela era de conformismo e tristeza.

Carlinhos sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um balaço no estomago, olhou apavorado, com lágrimas nos olhos para a fadinha a sua frente e falou num fio de voz.

As crianças da Sarah mor... – não conseguindo completar a frase. A possibilidade era terrível demais. Mesmo não sendo dele e estar muito magoado, não queria isso, seria muito difícil e doloroso para ela.

Ainda não, mas não chegaram às primeiras horas da manhã – falou triste – da primeira vez conseguimos salvá-las por que ainda havia esperança, para o amor de vocês, ou pelo menos para a tua aceitação como pai. Fizemos o Sirius ir para casa mais cedo, ele estava com uma moça, mas fomos até ele e mostramos o que o estava acontecendo, depois disso ele se sentiu culpado, e decidiu proteger a Sarah, que cuidaria dela sempre, assumiria o lugar que era da tua responsabilidade, já que vocês não estavam juntos.

E por que agora é diferente? – a voz estava embargada como se ele tivesse um nó na garganta.

Não há mais esperança e houve a rejeição. Ou seja, não há mais nada a ser feito.

POR QUE? ELES SÃO INOCENTES, OS ERRADOS SOMOS NÓS. POR QUE ELES NÃO PODEM NASCER? – gritou com dor e fez tudo ao seu redor silenciar e prestar atenção nele, as lágrimas corriam grossas dos olhos.

Porque nenhuma criança mágica, fruto de um amor tão puro pode nascer se não for para trazer união, amor e felicidade, infelizmente com esses não ocorreu isso, e com a rejeição não tem mais por que eles nascerem. – falou muito calma e serena.

Não entendo por que a Sarah está rejeitando eles? – perguntou triste.

A Sarah jamais os rejeitou. – a voz dela enérgica, mas tranqüila, como se explicasse algo muito difícil para uma criança. - Eles ainda estão vivos pela força do amor que Sarah tem por eles, apesar dela ainda não saber que são mais de um, mas ela esta lutando para mantê-los vivos, tanto que esta desacordada, para passar toda a emergia e magia dela para eles, pois ela esta dando a vida dela pelas dos nenéns, o que será em vão. – vendo a feição interrogativa dele ela falou com severidade. – Quem assinou a sentença de morte deles foi VOCÊ esta tarde, quando os rejeitou com teu coração.

NÃO! – gritou desesperado e caiu desacordado, respirando com dificuldades, mas a sua mente estava ativa, ele via como num filme, e sentia novamente todas as emoções, da infância deles, o começo do namoro, a primeira briga, a separação, a reconciliação, as viagens, a vida gostosa que tinham juntos, o amor, o respeito e o carinho com que se tratavam, a cumplicidade que partilhavam, o prazer que sentiam quando seus corpos se conectavam, como se sentiam mais completos e mais fortes quando estavam juntos, enfim tudo foi mostrado com detalhes, mas com um acréscimo algo que antes ele não percebia, nas ultimas lembranças havia uma figura que olhava a tudo com inveja e escárnio, e fazia intrigas e comentários maldosos. Viu realmente como foi o beijo dela com Sirius, idêntico ao que Gina deu nele, como ela viveu todos os anos sozinha, as cantadas que recebera e como lidou com classe em todas, o quanto sofreu com a separação, o acidente que ela sofreu e como Sirius a salvou, a maneira que ela o protegia de todos, o carinho com que ela falava dele aos filhos ainda na barriga, tudo o que ela enfrentou esses poucos meses de gravidez sozinha, sentiu o amor o dominar de uma forma e com uma força, que ele sentiu todo o seu ser esquentar, ele confiava e acreditava nela, se sentiu leve e liberto como há muito tempo não se sentia. Quando voltou a si olhou para Lunara e implorou.

Salva meus filhos e a Sarah. – falou com a voz angustiada e ansiosa, mas com tanto amor e sinceridade que fez Íris o encarar com um sorriso tímido. – salvem a minha família, eles são meus e eu os quero mais que tudo.

Faremos o possível. – a voz dela era de pura alegria – Venha Íris, meninas vamos, juntas teremos mais força e temos que ser rápidas, não sei se já não é tarde demais. – antes de sumir perguntou a Carlinhos. - E você o que vai fazer?

Eu vou em busca da verdade. – falou sério. - E depois que a conseguir, vou lutar para reconquistar o amor da minha vida e a minha família. – disse emocionado ao falar, e com a voz orgulha, ele viu as duas sumirem acompanhadas por mais seis fadas que ele reconheceu como sendo dos irmãos. Foi para casa fazer uma mala e deixar uma carta explicando tudo a mãe, a viagem seria longa, mas ele só voltaria quando soubesse de tudo, e fizesse a culpada pagar caro por isso.

Chegou n'A Toca foi direto para seu quarto, foi para a escrivaninha escreveu uma carta para a mãe, e traçou uma lista lugares aonde iria e de pessoas com quem ele teria que falar, o último nome da lista era o de Sarah, precedido pelo de Sirius.

Fez a mala, ele levaria a caminhonete, teria que ir a locais trouxas, mas a vantagem de ser bruxo é que com um simples feitiço a deixaria do tamanho de uma de brinquedo e levaria na mala, olhou o relógio, resolveu deitar um pouco, pois na Romênia era madrugada, ele queria estar descansado e com um plano pronto antes de ir, o sono custou a chegar, seu coração estava no St Mungus, preocupado com o que se passava ali, e se um dia teria Sarah de volta o que conhecendo a loira não seria tarefa fácil, acabou adormecendo por pura exaustão e de tanto chorar, foi acordado com o nascer do sol pelo patrono de sua mãe, que lhe disse algo inesperado, ele foi acometido por uma crise de choro, assim que se acalmou, se arrumou rapidamente, comeria alguma coisa quando senti-se fome algo que não sentia agora, ele estava insensível a tudo mais, criou uma chave de portal, depois se entenderia com o ministério, e foi atrás da verdade e da única culpada de tudo Jully.


	11. Cap 10 A FÚRIA DO DRAGÃO

Capitulo X - A FÚRIA DO DRAGÃO.

Rony acordou na segunda feira sentindo-se angustiado, foi tomar um banho com os pensamentos voando, ele estava assim dês de domingo, mas não comentou nada com Hermione pois achou que fosse pelo fato de irem embora da ilha, só que a angustia não passou, não entendia o motivo de não conseguir parar de pensar em como teria sido a conversa da Sarah com o Carlinhos, que provavelmente ocorreu no horário local entre a noite de sábado e a madrugada de domingo, maldito fuso horário, como pode aqui ser um dia e em Londres outro, a mãe ainda não mandara noticias, o que era um mal sinal, ela e o pai devem ter aceitado a gravidez com festa, mas como foi a reação do meu irmão? Lembrava dele no hospital, a forma estúpida que a tratou, os fatos que Hermione contou, estava tão absorto que ao sair do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, secando os cabelos com outra, nem notou que não estava sozinho no quarto.

Bom dia amor! – exclamou a morena com uma voz doce.

Hermione! – exclamou assustado, mas com isso bateu com a mão no frágil no que segurava a toalha e essa foi ao chão, Hermione o olhou de cima a baixo, com desejo e admiração, o corpo de Rony parecia mais definido a cada dia, ele agradeceu aos céus por não ter tomado a poção contraceptiva, pois caso contrario se entregaria a ele naquele momento, tamanho era o desejo que despertou nela.

É incrível como essa parte do teu corpo cresce, assim é tão pequeno. – quando se deu conta que falara o pensava em voz alta, ficou extremamente escarlate. Rony que ia dar uma resposta à altura, quando viu a vergonha que ela ficou preferiu fingir que não ouviu apenas deu um lindo sorriso maroto, e foi se vestir, iniciando outro assunto.

Mione teu pai não te proibiu de vir ao meu quarto? – enquanto ele falava sentia o olhar dela percorrendo seu corpo, ela estava de calça e blusinha sentada em sua cama, ele usava todo o auto controle para não ir para cima dela e pelo menos ter um momento como tiveram na ilha.

Proibiu, mas eles saíram, foram resolver a transferência na escola da Hellen. – falou recuperando o controle. – Você não gostou de ver? – fez um biquinho e usou uma voz chorosa.

Eu amei, anjinho. – Falou depressa sabia ela estava carente, e com saudade não terminou de se vestir ficou apenas de cueca preta.

Sentou atrás dela na cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço, viu quando ela ficou arrepiada, deu um sorriso de lado, era o ponto fraco dela, passou a acariciar os seios dela ainda dando beijinhos delicados no pescoço, quando ela começou a dar gemidos de prazer Rony a apertou contra seu tórax desnudo, e intensificou as caricias nos mamilos, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e se beijaram com desejo, as línguas se acariciavam se entrelaçando e por vezes acariciavam os lábios o que produzia ainda mais sensações e gemidos, ela estava com a mão no membro dele acariciando sobre a cueca, quando ela colocou a mão por dentro ele gemeu no ouvido dela, que intensificou as caricias. Hermione nunca pensou que atingiria o orgasmo apenas com beijos e caricias, mas ela atingiu, ele percebeu isso, e ficou fascinado, os olhos dela brilhavam de satisfação, o que o deixou realizado foi que eles chegaram juntos ao êxtase. Ficaram se olhando com amor, ternura e carinho, sabiam que logo dariam um passo maior, mas até lá estavam felizes em descobrir essas formas de prazer, conhecendo o corpo um do outro. Hermione se levantou e sentou de frente para ele, se abraçaram com força e voltaram a se beijar com carinho, ficaram assim até Wendy de olhos fechados entrar no quarto e avisar que os pais dela haviam chegado, ela deu mais um beijo em Rony e aparatou de volta para seu quarto, mas tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Quando a mãe dela entrou no quarto para falar que já resolveram quase tudo, para voltarem a Londres a viu olhando sonhadora pela janela e com um sorriso que ela conhecia muito bem, se preocupou, pois a filha era tão jovem, mas a quem ela queria enganar, a filha já passara por muitas coisas e era muito madura para idade.

Eu acho o Rony um rapaz maravilhoso. – disse sentando ao lado da filha. – você sabe que o teu pai vai atrapalhar um pouco as coisas quando voltarmos para casa?

Eu sei mamãe. – disse triste. – mas sei que fomos feitos um para o outro, e iremos ficar juntos.

Filha vocês já...?

Não mamãe! – disse ficando vermelha. – mas já nos conhecemos, e fizemos algumas coisas. – ela sempre contou tudo para mãe, e assim o fez com relação à viagem, lógico que algumas coisas deixou só para ela.

Filha você saberá quando estiver pronta. – sabia que seria logo, já fora jovem. – você esta tomando as pílulas ainda?

Não mamãe. – contou para a mãe à conversa que teve com Molly.

Ainda bem que ela te avisou antes. – disse surpresa, de como os bruxos eram diferentes dos trouxas. – Filha amanhã já estaremos com tudo pronto para voltarmos a Londres, pode entrar em contato com o ministério.

Já mamãe? – ela queria voltar, mas ali pelo menos via o Rony todos os dias. Ela já se acostumara com a presença dele, seria difícil ficar longe.

Sim filha, o quanto antes retomarmos a nossa vida será melhor. – falou pensativa – nem quero ver o estado da casa, tanto tempo desabitada.

Eu pedi para Molly, ir lá e arrumar tudo mamãe!

Filha é muito trabalho!

Ela é bruxa mamãe! – disse rindo junto com a mãe e desceram para tomar café da manhã, Rony esperava por elas na frente da porta, trocou um olhar apaixonado com Hermione, pegou a sua mão e foram conversando para o restaurante do hotel, Elizabeth fez questão de falar que daria apoio a eles sempre.

Hermione quando voltou ao quarto mandou uma coruja ao ministério em Sidney pedindo uma chave de portal, para quarta-feira, pegou um livro, mas seus pensamentos eram toda hora desviados para o ruivo, que estava tão perto dela que desistiu de ler, teve uma idéia e resolveu por em pratica, chamou Wendy, que estava sentada numa poltrona, e fez alguns pedidos a ela, que prontamente realizou as tarefas, ela se vestiu de acordo, e aparatou no quarto de Rony, ele estava escrevendo uma carta e se assustou quando viu, ela falou para ele não fazer perguntas e pediu para ele se trocar, pegou o braço dele assim que ele se arrumou e desaparatou.

Aparataram em uma praia praticamente deserta, ela o abraçou, dando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

Gostou da surpresa?

Muito. – respondeu sincero. – teu pai não vai gostar de saber disto.

Eu falei com a mamãe ela vai arranjar uma boa desculpa – ela o olhava com muito amor - Como vamos voltar para casa logo queria que nossos últimos dias fossem especiais. – disse carinhosa, ele estava conquistando ela cada vez mais, bastava olhar aqueles olhos azuis que ficava sem raciocínio nenhum.

Com certeza serão inesquecíveis. – disse tornando a capturar os lábios dela, com ternura.

Quando se separaram resolveram tomar um banho de mar, ficaram brincando horas na água, sempre que ficavam próximos se beijavam, Hermione havia preparado um picnic para o almoço estenderam a toalha na areia, ela fez um feitiço para que a areia não os incomodasse, riam e brincavam enquanto comiam, quando estavam satisfeitos foram conhecer a cidade, que era bruxa, passearam de mãos dadas, tomaram sorvete, compraram lembranças para família de Rony, inclusive para o novo Weasley, eles discutiram se comprariam o presente para menino ou menina, Rony ficou horrorizado com a escolha de Hermione, um conjuntinho de calça e casaquinho rosa com um unicórnio bordado, ele se decidiu por um azul com um pomo de ouro bordado, já estavam saindo da loja de artigos infantis, viram um macacão com um leão bordado, Rony decidiu compara um azul, e Hermione de birra comprou um igual em rosa, o fez Rony rir da teimosia da morena. Eles estavam saindo da loja onde compraram os presentes de Molly e Arthur, já iam voltar para o hotel, pois estava anoitecendo, quando ouviram uma voz arrastada muito familiar.

Ora se não é a sangue ruim e o pobretão traidor do sangue – disse Draco Malfoy com escárnio.

O que você quer Malfoy? – perguntou Rony sacando a varinha e se colocando a frente de Hermione numa atitude protetora. Malfoy imitou uma ânsia quando viu a atitude do ruivo, Rony apontou a varinha para ele que nem se alterou. - Como você nos achou?

Não se preocupe Weasley eu farei nada contra vocês, só vim avisar que se depender dos nossos esforços e ódio, não sobrara um Weasley vivo para contar história, o engraçado é que pelo visto vocês já estão matando as futuras gerações. – viu as feições intrigadas de Rony e disse com a voz divertida – Eu os achei, pois estava na recepção do hotel quando a sangue ruim foi pedir informações sobre essa cidade, queria lhe entregar isso – mostrou um embrulho que tornou a guardar nas vestes e retirou outro – Mas acabei de receber esse, e pelo que vi esta muito melhor. – jogou a eles um jornal ao mesmo tempo em que desaparatava com uma gargalhada sinistra, enquanto a noite caia.

Rony pegou o jornal Hermione se postou ao lado dele enquanto ele o desdobrava eles viram que era o Profeta Diário daquele dia. Rony leu a manchete da primeira pagina, sentiu o chão se abrir.

Permanece inalterado o estado de saúde da grande auror e medibruxa Sarah Nixe McGonagall Black Holff.

Apesar dos esforços dos nossos repórteres ainda não temos toda a história, o que se sabe é que a Drª Holff esta internada desde sábado no inicio da noite no St Mungus, um enfermeiro falou com a nossa repórter e deu a seguinte declaração "A Drª Holff está em estado de coma profundo, ela chegou muito machucada, inconsciente e vitima de severa hemorragia, o que quase a levou a um aborto, mas graças a poções criadas pela própria Drª a gravidez esta sendo mantida".– sim queridos leitores a nossa valorosa criadora de poções esta grávida, ao que consta o suposto pai da criança que era seu namorado desde a infância Charles Fabian Weasley, conhecido como Carlinhos, um grande estudioso de criaturas mágicas sendo especializado em dragões, a agrediu quando logo depois de saber da gravidez de sua ex-namorada a viu numa cena de amor com ninguém menos que Sirius Black. O que nos dá a veracidade dos fatos é que quem socorreu a querida doutora foi o Black que está ao lado dela desde então, já o Weasley não apareceu nenhuma vez no St Mungus, os únicos da família vistos aqui foram os pais do rapaz e alguns irmãos, além do "Grande Salvador" Harry Potter, que continua sendo protegido de nossos repórteres por um verdadeiro batalhão de aurores, e também não passou despercebido o sumiço de seus dois amigos inseparáveis "A Amiga nº 1" Hermione Granger e "O Valente" Ronald Bilius Weasley, que é irmão do covarde agressor, família do rapaz continua a não prestar maiores esclarecimentos sobre o fato, Minerva McGonagall nova diretora de Hogwarts provou ser tão polemica quando seu antecessor Alvo Dumbledore, quando garantiu que a neta continua no seu quadro de professores para o próximo ano letivo, isso mesmo senhores teremos uma mãe solteira ensinando aos nossos jovens. (Leia a história completa nas págs 08, 09, 10.) nossos agradecimentos ao fotografo Dean Folth que estava no saguão do St Mungus na hora que eles chegaram, e seu dever falou mais alto que a dor que sentia em seu pé no momento.

Vejam a biografia resumida da drª Holff na pág. 06

As poções que foram criadas por ela na pág. 22

Quem é Carlinhos Weasley na pág. 15

Drª Holff uma Salvadora ou uma oportunista pág. 25

Os escândalos de Sirius Black. Pág 03

Onde está o casal apaixonado Ron e Mione? Pág 16

Como proceder ao pisar num ouriço. Pág 02

Eles perceberam que era a principal noticia, o resto da página estava cheio de fotografias, da Sarah com o Carlinhos e a mais assustadora era a que estava no meio do texto mostrava Sirius carregando Sarah desmaiada e toda ensangüentada.

Esse jornal só pode ter sido forjado pelo Malfoy! - exclamou Rony desesperado. – Meu irmão jamais faria isso! – ele se lembrou da cena presenciada no hospital quando ele foi ferido e sentiu o sangue gelar. – Mione se importa de voltarmos para o hotel?

Ela o abraçou com força e logo estavam no quarto de Rony, ele estava com as feições carregadas e em silêncio, escreveria uma carta à mãe pedindo explicações, quando ouviu umas batidas na janela e viu uma coruja, leu a carta de Molly, e com lágrimas nos olhos a entregou a Hermione que quando leu se jogou nos braços dele e choraram juntos, o pai dela entrou no quarto e viu a cena percebeu que algo grave havia acontecido, desistiu da bronca que daria e simplesmente fechou a porta. Mais tarde no jantar contaram aos pais que Sarah estava muito doente, lógico que omitiram alguns fatos.

A terça parecia se arrastar, Rony queria voltar logo para casa, e só poderiam ir no outro dia, fez a mala, deu um passeio com a família de Hermione pela cidade, foram a opera, jantaram em um restaurante, mas Mione percebeu que Rony estava calado e sério demais, na quarta pela manhã foram para Sidney pegar a chave de portal que os levou para Londres, onde para desespero de Rony era terça a noite. Um carro do ministério levou os Granger para casa, Rony os acompanhou quando viu que tudo estava bem e eles estavam em segurança se despediu de todos, e com total carinho de Hermione, aparatou n'A Toca, a mãe, Harry e os irmãos o esperavam, contaram como tudo aconteceu realmente, ele Jantou reparando nas mudanças que aconteceram na casa, e subiu para o quarto, onde teve a surpresa de ver tudo também estava modificado, Harry e Gina entraram logo depois, Rony se acomodou na poltrona que tinha ali, Harry e Gina sentaram na cama de mãos dadas e ficaram conversando Rony contou como fora à viagem, falou sobre a ilha, mais tarde contaria outras coisas, mas seria somente a Harry, depois de colocar um abafiato na porta contou sobre o ataque sofrido, e a ameaça de Malfoy, Harry contou da batalha n'A Toca.

Você não me contou isso Harry. – disse Gina sentida, mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda escondia coisas dela.

Desculpe Gi, eu esqueci! – disse sincero – O Carlinhos me pediu segredo e depois nos poucos momentos que ficamos sozinhos, tínhamos coisas mais interessantes para fazer. – se virou e deu um selinho nela, Rony respirou fundo e virou o rosto admirando com interesse um pôster que tinha em seu quarto, não queria imaginar o que eram essas "coisas", mas a lembrança do que ele e Hermione fizeram lhe passou pela cabeça e ele deu um pequeno sorriso, tinha que admitir, mesmo que lhe doesse que ele e a irmã estavam crescendo.

Vamos planejar como iremos ajudar a Ordem ou vocês vão ficar se beijando – disse com a voz divertida, ao se virar novamente para eles depois do tempo que achou necessário e ver que o selinho se transformou num beijo apaixonado.

Foi mal Rony. – disse Harry ao se separar, mas estranhando que Rony estava divertido e não bravo. – mas pelo o que eu ouvi, de algumas reuniões que aconteceram na casa do Sirius, estamos fora desta vez, já que com a caçada das horcruxes e a morte de Voldemort - esse nome não provocava mais reações ruins – a profecia foi cumprida, estão me protegendo tanto, que nem o Profeta Diário eu posso ler.

E você esta aceitando isso numa boa? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

No inicio eu fiquei bem chateado, mas depois eu pensei, você e a Mione não estavam aqui, e sozinho eu não nada, e também, eu cumpri a profecia, mereço um pouco de paz, pelo menos por enquanto quero ser um adolescente normal. – olhou para Gina com um olhar apaixonado. – quero curtir a minha namorada e meus amigos sem me preocupar com os seguidores do cara de cobra, se a coisa ficar mais seria, daí nos quatro mais os membros da AD lutaremos. Por enquanto a Ordem esta dando conta sozinha.

Você esta certo!– Rony não reconheceu o amigo, mas gostou do que ouviu Harry merecia um pouco de paz. Ouviram batidas na porta, Rony desfez o feitiço e abriu a porta para Molly que estava carregando uma bandeja com três cálices com a conhecida poção do sono.

Rony meu filho você precisa dormir para se adequar ao fuso horário, e como sei que vocês dois também estão com problemas para pegar no sono já trouxe poção a todos. – falou carinhosa.

Obrigada mãe fazem duas noites que não durmo direito, e esse tal fuso horário, é uma bagunça mesmo. – falou com a voz sincera.

Gina venha! Vamos deixar os meninos dormirem. – falou e saiu do quarto sabia que a filha queria dar boa noite ao Harry, quando Gina saiu, observou os dois beberem a poção e se deitarem, logo pegando no sono, ajeitou as cobertas de Rony, enquanto Gina fazia isso nas de Harry, foi com Gina até o quarto dela onde também a colocou na cama, seguiu para seu quarto Arthur esperava por ela, se beijaram com amor, eles estavam muito abalados com tudo, beberam a poção e dormiram abraçados.

A quarta-feira chegou com um sol incrível, fazia muito calor, depois do almoço Molly ficou sozinha, Rony Harry e Gina haviam ido para o bosque, nadar um pouco, ela estava arrumando a cozinha com o pensamento longe, não tinha noticias de Carlinhos dês da noite de sábado, domingo quando chegou do hospital, achou somente uma carta. O quadro de Sarah se mantinha inalterado, depois de vários sustos, que tiveram na madrugada de sábado ela se estabilizou num ponto e dali não teve melhoras, o medo da medibruxa responsável a Drª Mariana O'Hara, era que ela piorasse ou talvez nunca mais acordasse, mas os seus netos, estavam cada a dia mais fortes, o batimento deles era regular, e tudo estava perfeito. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, eram um misto de felicidade e preocupação. Netos! Isso a fez colocar um sorriso nos lábios, jamais sonhou com essa possibilidade, de repente ouviu um barulho, sentiu um sobressalto no coração olhou pela janela e viu Carlinhos estacionar a caminhonete, mas ele não estava sozinho, ele desceu fez a volta abriu a porta para a sua acompanhante, Molly sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões quando viu quem estava com ele.

Eles trocaram um selinho e então entraram abraçados, rindo felizes como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não podia ser verdade, devia estar sonhando, isso era emoção demais para ela.

Vem querida – disse Carlinhos todo carinhoso entrando na cozinha de mãos dadas se posicionou atrás dela trocou um olhar significativo com a mãe, fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça ao ver o olhar que Molly estava, mostrou o seu braço esquerdo, o que fez Molly compreender e abraçou a moça por trás.

Seja bem vinda! – disse Molly.

Jully meu amor essa é a minha mãe, tua futura sogra. – falou todo meloso apertando ela ainda mais. – mãe esta é Jully o grande amor da minha vida a mulher com quem eu passar o resto dos meus dias. – deu um beijo em seu pescoço, o perfume já conhecido, tomou conta do ambiente.

Prazer. – disse com uma voz enjoada. – Nossa quando o Fofuchinho falou que tinha origem humilde não pensei que fosse tão pobre assim. É limpinha, mas é tão simples, o quintal é um nojo, nossa que bagunça e os animais então? – falou enquanto observava cada detalhe da cozinha d'A Toca. – Eu conheço um regime maravilhoso, depois ensino a senhora. – ela olhava Molly de cima a baixo – Fofuchinho você não falou o nome da tua mamãe – ela usava uma voz melosa quando falava com Carlinhos.

Desculpa Ju, o nome dela é Molly Weasley. – falou carinhoso em seu ouvido.

Mas pode me chamar de Srª Weasley – cortou Molly, definitivamente não gostou da moça, o esforço que fazia para não estuporá-la era imenso.

Tudo bem então Srª Weasley – falou com escárnio. – estou tão cansada fofuchinho não podemos ir para o teu quarto, queria tomar um banho, e aproveitar um pouco. – usou uma voz sedutora.

Ju aqui não dá. – falou Carlinhos também sedutor.

Eu acabei de fazer um suco de abóbora e um de amoras esta bem gelado, sentem-se que eu vou pegar. – Molly não estava acreditando na audácia daquela moça.

Cadê as crianças mamãe? – Carlinhos perguntou depois de puxar a cadeira para Jully e sentar a sua frente, ela rapidamente pegou a mão dele sobre a mesa e começou a acariciar, enquanto com o pe acariciava a perna dele.

Foram ao bosque. – respondeu Molly seca, enquanto servia as bebidas. - Creio que não vão demorar muito para chegar.

A Srª sabe que hoje quase morri quando vi o Fofuchinho na minha casa em Paris? – falou sonhadora. – Ele foi me falar que queria namorar comigo, que se livrou da loira aguada e que eu sou a única mulher que pode o fazer feliz.

Interessante - falou Molly – você me da licença um minutinho?

Lógico, o casebre é seu – respondeu desdenhosa.

Charles eu preciso que você me ajude aqui na sala. – falou se levantando depressa e indo para sala.

Volto logo está bem Ju? – disse dando um selinho nela, e seguindo a mãe para sala. Voltaram uns minutos depois, Molly estava com um semblante mais aliviado.

Então você também trabalha com dragões querida? – perguntou Molly enquanto se sentavam

Trabalhava. – falou num tom triste – fui mandada embora da reversa da Romênia, tenho certeza que foi culpa da loira aguada, mas também não queria ficar lá longe do fofuchinho, agora vou trabalhar com ele então a loira aguada não pode mais me prejudicar. A senhora a conhece não é?

De quem você esta falando querida?

Da ex do Fofuchinho a tal da Sarah. – falou o nome com escárnio Carlinhos que tinha ficado em pe atrás da cadeira da morena retesou o corpo, ela pensou que fosse para estreitar o abraço. – É verdade o que o Profeta Diário falou que ela esta quase morta?

Eu a conheço, e é verdade sim. – Molly falou a olhando firme e viu o sorriso que ela deu. Mas quando olhou para o filho viu seus olhos brilharem.

Você se livrou uma bisca Fofuchinho – disse melosa levantando a cabeça a ele e oferecendo os lábios, ele deu um selinho nela, mas se recusou a aprofundar o beijo, e neste momento a porta da cozinha foi aberta.

Mãe o Car... – as palavras morreram na boca de Gina ao ver a cena, puxou tão rápido a varinha, que se Harry não tive atento ela tinha azarado os dois, Harry a forçou a baixar o braço, ela olhou com fúria quando os olhos de Carlinhos cruzaram os seus, mas ele mostrou o mesmo braço que tinha mostrado a mãe e ela o olhou interrogativa, ele deu um olhar que significava "depois eu explico".

Ju meu amor, essa é a minha irmã, o meu irmão caçula e o Harry Potter. – apresentou. Ela olhou a todos com muito interesse.

Você deve ser a Gininha, o Fofuchinho fala muito de você. – falou com uma voz que se usa com crianças. – tão engraçadinha, você será bonitinha quando crescer, é só dar um trato nesse cabelinho horroroso, nossa como é ruivo, e esta bem seco, existem poções ótimas querida, a gente tem que se cuidar desde criança fofinha. Nossa, mas você tem muitas sardas! Que pecado, será difícil arrumar um namorado, quando você chegar na adolescência.

E você é uma – ia dar uma resposta à altura, mas quando viu o olhar da mãe e do irmão mordeu a língua respirou fundo e então continuou – bonequinha de porcelana. - Falou por fim pegou a mão de Harry, mas antes que pudessem sair à morena falou.

Eu não sabia que o famoso Harry Potter era tão gatinho. – usou o mesmo tom sedutor de antes. – e você com certeza é o Rony outro gatinho igual ao fofuchinho. – Rony e Harry estavam escarlate Harry sentia Gina apertar com força a mão dele então rapidamente saíram da cozinha, Gina olhou muito feio para Carlinhos antes de subir a escada, mirou o cabelo da morena o deixando cheio de nos e todo quebrado, queria ver a surpresa da morena quando ela fosse escovar os longos cabelos.

Ju vou falar com a minha irmã e já volto – mas quando a soltou bateu com o braço no copo dela que virou derramando o suco. – desculpa boneca.

Deixe comigo filho é melhor você falar logo com a Gina - Molly se adiantou e limpou a sujeira, pegando outro copo e servindo o suco na pia, então entregou para ela. Ficaram sentadas na mesa apenas se olhando, ela demorou a começar a beber o suco, e o fazia com nojo.

O seu filho é muito gostoso deve ser ótimo na cama. – ela soltou deixando Molly desconcertada. Mas ouviu uma batida na porta da sala pediu licença e foi atender, voltou depois de alguns minutos acompanhada.

Querida essa é Ninfadora Tonks uma amiga da família.

Que nominho mais ridículo, mas você até que é bonita. – falou seria. – lógico que eu não vou falar isso nenhuma mulher é mais bonita do que eu. – o copo de suco já estava pela metade, ouviram passos na escada, mas a morena pareceu não ouvir, nem quando minutos depois seis homens entraram na cozinha ficando atrás dela silenciosamente.

Então quer disser que você trabalhava com o Carlinhos na Romênia? – perguntou Tonks depois que a morena deu mais um gole no suco.

Trabalhava sim, eu fui lidar com dragões, por que é a profissão onde tem os homens mais gatos, eles são tão musculosos. – falou sonhadora. – Os aurores também são, mas eu não tive notas para ser auror.

Você não tem namorado? – Tonks continuou a perguntar.

Não, nenhum firme, eu gosto de quantidade e não te ficar muito tempo com um homem só isso enjoa.

Então quer disser que você gosta de conquistar? – Era inegável Tonks sabia muito bem como conduzir um interrogatório.

Sim, adoro conquistar, e quando eles estão rastejando eu uso, abuso e os descarto, quanto mais difícil melhor.

Sério? – disse Tonks espantada nunca havia visto uma moça tão jovem com tais pensamentos. – E qual foi a tua conquista mais difícil?

Com certeza foi o cabeça de cenoura do Weasley – ela deu risada. – você sabe que quando eu o conheci nem fui muito com a lata dele, ruivo, pobre, a única coisa a favor era o corpo, convenhamos ele é um tesão de homem. Mas comecei a ver o jeito dele com a namorada, nossa fiquei louca, decidi que queria ele para mim.

E o que você fez? – perguntou Tonks curiosa.

No inicio foi difícil, ele ama mesmo aquela loira nojenta, então um dia ouvi o Carlinhos comentando com o nosso colega o Carlitos, que um amigo ia morar com ela, eu vi ali uma oportunidade, e eu estava na turma dele, passei a demonstrar total interesse a aula chata que ele dava.

Sério que aula do Carlinhos é chata – Tonks falou divertida olhando nos olhos de um dos homens que ainda estavam em silêncio.

Muito, o que eu quero saber de sangue e músculo de dragão, nada, eu quero é saber de músculo de homem especialmente de um músculo especifico se você me entende? – piscou um olho para Tonks.

Mais suco querida? – perguntou Molly, ela estava assustada demais.

Quero sim, sua velha chata. – entregou o copo a Molly que serviu o suco, e olhou para os homens mostrando o frasco da poção eles confirmaram e ela colocou mais, Veritaserum no copo da moça, e entregou a ela, que tomou a metade de um gole só.

E então como você conquistou o Carlinhos? – perguntou Tonks assim que ela largou o copo.

Ah! Sim a história é tão engraçada. Eu comecei a ficar depois da aula, ele solicito, tirava todas as minhas duvidas, um dia fingi que estava chorando ele prestativo e gentil veio me consolar, eu inventei que a minha irmã tinha traído o namorado, com um amigo dela que dividia o apartamento com ela, e o namorado descobriu e eles terminaram, mas também o que o cara queria deixar a namora dividir a casa com outro, a convivência acaba gerando intimidades e daí para a paixão é um pulo. – ela riu novamente. – Vi no olhar dele que tinha conseguido plantar uma semente de duvida.

Você provavelmente já sabia que ele era muito ciumento? – perguntou Tonks

Sim o ciúmes dele é lendário na reserva, ele só falta matar qualquer homem que olhe para loira sem sal.

Mas então você parou por ai?

Não, eu tinha um frasco de Fragrance Dominion em casa, então passei a usar o perfume pensando no Carlinhos, mas ele apesar de acreditar cada vez mais em mim, não cedia as minhas cantadas, até que a Fada Morgana me abençoou, estávamos em março, era uma sexta feira treze, e ele ganhou uma folga extra, por conta de uma captura difícil que ele fez, ele ia avisar a loira que ia para casa dela, eu o convenci a ir de surpresa, pois quem sabe ele pegava algum flagrante, e não é que deu certo. Ele chegou na reserva chorando parecia um garotinho ele contou do beijo nem acreditei, duvidava que fosse real, pensei que talvez fosse ilusão produzida pela poção, então eu o consolei, disse que ela era suja, que não prestava, que foi melhor assim, e que ele devia dar o troco, falei que faria esse sacrifício, lógico queria beijá-lo e não perderia a oportunidade. No outro dia a idiota foi na reserva e ele me beijou com gosto, desejo eu ainda fiquei esfregando a perna na perna dele, a cara que ela fez foi o máximo.

E depois disso você não usou mais? – Tonks não queria fazer certas perguntas, afinal ali na cozinha estavam além das três, Sirius, Carlinhos, Arthur, Remo, Shacklebolt e Gawain estava no corredor com mais dois aurores.

Não ainda usava, em menor quantidade, mas usava, eles estavam separados, era isso que eu queria, mas então um conhecido meu que é auror falou que os dois estavam juntos, ele os viu se beijando no corredor do ministério, então tive que retomar com o uso do feitiço mandava cartas diariamente para ele, usando cada vez mais perfume. Sabia que ela estava grávida, pequei um dia que ela foi na reserva uma conversa dela com Ivan, claro que fui fazer a cabeça dele com duvidas, pois se ele soubesse disso eles ficariam juntos, e eu não podia permitir isso.

Creio que já temos o suficiente para uma condenação, estou certa Shacklebolt? – perguntou Tonks, se ela continuasse o interrogatório iria meter a mão cara daquela coisinha.

Não! - Falou Carlinhos rapidamente

Fofuchinho, você ouviu? – perguntou assustada. – você viu quanta coisa tive que fazer para ficar com você? – ouviu-se um sonoro tapa sendo dado. – sua velha nojenta, como ousou me bater? – disse esfregando o rosto onde estava a mão de Molly desenhada num tom vivo de vermelho.

Não me peçam para ter sangue frio enquanto ouço essas barbaridades. – falou Molly olhando para os presentes que estavam espantados com a atitude dela. – acho que já ouvimos até demais, ainda não é o suficiente para ela ir para Azkaban?

Sim com essa confissão ela será condenada. – falou Shacklebolt com a voz grave.

Eu preciso saber de uma coisa. – falou Carlinhos, olhou para os pais constrangido - Desculpem fazer vocês passarem por isso, mas eu quero ter a Sarah de volta e para isso preciso de uma lembrança dela, aviso que não será nada agradável se a senhora quiser sair mamãe eu entendo.

Prefiro ficar acho que mais nada vindo dessa coisinha ai me assusta.

Esta bem – Carlinhos conjurou um fraco de cristal, usou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade na porta, isso era algo que ele não deixaria os irmão e Harry ouvirem, sabia que eles estavam ouvindo a tudo com orelhas extensíveis, ficou em pe ao lado da mãe de frente para Jully a olhou com nojo e ódio, só ele sabia como se controlou até ali para levar o plano adiante, a sua vontade era acabar com ela, mas se fizesse isso com as próprias mãos se rebaixaria ao nível dela e perderia a razão. – Jully no dia em que cheguei no meu apartamento e vi você e o Carlitos – ele fez uma pausa, afinal tinha que escolher as palavras. – dormindo abraçados e nus na Chez lounge que ficava no meu quarto, a Sarah esteve lá?

Sim! Acho que foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida a cara dela, e o que aconteceu depois nossa eu adorei.

Conte a história completa em todos os detalhes. - falou Carlinhos com lágrimas nos olhos, mas fúria na voz. – acho melhor a senhora sair mãe e você também Tonks.

Não meu filho, eu fico, o que ela falar sobre esse assunto não será novidade para mim.

Nem para mim. - disse Tonks.

Vocês que sabem. – respondeu após o pai e Lupim não se manifestarem. Puxou a varinha e fez um feitiço uma linha prateada saiu da cabeça dela até a varinha dele e outro ia até o frasco em cima da mesa. – comece a contar. – ordenou com raiva na voz.

Flashback

Era 17 de abril Carlinhos estava falando com Carlitos em seu escritório na reserva com a porta aberta, quando Jully se aproximou, cumprimentou os rapazes de forma sedutora, estava vestida, com uma calça justíssima preta e uma blusa muito decotada branca, deu uma cruzada de pernas, que fez a calça desenhar as coxas dela, mas Carlinhos nem olhou, detestava mulheres que se vestiam assim, já Carlitos não tirou o olho.

Depois continuamos Carlitos – falou Carlinhos um pouco seco, gostava da Jully como amiga, mas ela passou a insistir em ficar com ele, e isso ele não queria.

Vão acabar a reunião só por que eu cheguei? – Jully disse com voz melosa.

É Carlinhos o que tem a menina saber? – falou Carlitos olhando Jully com adoração

Tudo bem. – Carlinhos se rendeu, sabia que Carlitos estava doido para ficar com Jully. – então eu acho que hoje a noite seria o melhor momento para fazermos a pesquisa. Nos dois estamos de folga hoje à noite até a noite de sábado, então podemos ficar até tarde, a lua é a certa numa sexta feira, eu estou precisando mesmo de uns galeões extras.

Ai eu também quero participar. – falou Jully melosa. – minha avó esta doente e preciso ajudar.

Por mim não tem problemas - disse Carlitos.

Então esta bem. – Carlinhos não gostou da idéia, mas não podia dar contra. – faremos no teu apartamento então?

Não vai dar – respondeu Carlitos. – minha mãe esta lá e ela não nos dará paz, é melhor no teu mesmo Carlinhos.

Esta bem. – não queria a Jully em seu apartamento, mas não via saída – Estejam lá as sete da noite em ponto.

Ok. - Disseram os dois juntos se levantaram Jully se inclinou na frente de Carlinhos, mostrando seus seios pelo decote, ele deu um pulo da cadeira e foi com eles até a porta, onde se despediu arrependido de incluir a morena na pesquisa.

As sete em ponto os dois chegaram ao apartamento de Carlinhos, Jully trouxe uma garrafa de whisky de fogo, eles foram direto para a cozinha, ficaram horas estudando, como aproveitar melhor a bílis do dragão, só pararam quando sentiram fome, e já tinham seis experimentos diferentes prontos, Carlinhos os mandou descansar na sala, pegou no freezer, strogonoff de frango, fritou umas batatas e fez um arroz branco e uma bela salada verde, quando foi os chamar os viu se beijando, deu meia volta e então gritou da cozinha, eles jantaram, arrumaram a cozinha rapidamente e voltaram para a sala, tinham que esperar o experimento maturar.

Quer um copo de Whisky Carlinhos? – Jully ofereceu.

Eu não posso beber estou de plantão na reserva hoje. – respondeu sério.

Mas eu quero Jully, pode encher o copo docinho. – disse Carlitos, e pelo visto já era o seu segundo copo.

Eu sozinha aqui com vocês esta me dando umas idéias tão loucas. – disse Jully enquanto servia o copo do rapaz.

Que tipos de idéias? – perguntou Carlitos curioso

Tenho até medo de descobrir - falou Carlinhos num tom severo. Mas foi interrompido por um patrono que entrou em seu apartamento.

Carlinhos venha urgente, seis ovos rachando e dois filhotes de um ano fugiram, há relatos de trouxas que os viram.

Estava calmo demais! – disse Carlinhos se levantando. – Carlitos venha aqui?

Fale – perguntou o loiro quando chegaram na cozinha.

Se você for fazer algo com a Jully, não faça na minha cama. – disse sério. – Lá a única mulher que deitou foi a Sarah e vai continuar assim.

Tudo bem. – respondeu o loiro – ela é tão gostosa, cara que deusa, é só ela baixar a guarda que eu emplaco o gol, depois te falo os detalhes, apesar de você nunca me contar na integra como foi a partida.

Detesto o jeito que você fala das mulheres. – censurou Carlinhos, ele só teve a Sarah, mas falar dos momentos de amor deles em detalhes era algo que jamais faria, muito menos compará-los a jogo de quadribol. – não esquece na cama não! - Disse saindo da cozinha pegando a capa, e saindo do apartamento.

Que idéias a bonequinha estava tendo? – perguntou Carlitos sentando ao lado dela. E pegando outro copo de whisky.

Eu queria realizar uma fantasia que eu tenho, mas sem o Carlinhos não dá. – falou melosa, ameçou de se levantar. Ele a puxou de volta, ela cai no seu colo e ele a apertou forte contra seu corpo, ela sentiu que o membro dele estava firme, também sentiu sua intimidade pulsar, por que não aproveitar? Ela havia colocado uma poção do amor no Whisky, mas Carlinhos nem tocou. – querido vou ao banheiro me preparar para você. - Disse saindo do colo dele.

O único banheiro ficava no quarto ela quando entrou se maravilhou com a decoração, tinha certeza que era coisa da loira, a cama era enorme e parecia muito confortável, da porta se via duas chez lounge uma preta e uma branca, que ficavam ao lado da janela uma de frente para outra, foi até o banheiro entrou, tirou a roupa, ficando apenas com um conjunto vermelho e começou a mexer nos armários que tinham ali, ela queria preservativo, mas só achou produtos de higiene pessoal, algumas poções, mas uma a chamou a atenção era um frasco de poção polissuco, o pente de Carlinhos estava sobre a pia, e tinha alguns fios de cabelo, ela pegou e jogou na poção que na mesma hora ficou num lindo tom vermelho cristalino, pegou o perfume dele também e saiu dali, não achou preservativo, mas achou coisa muito melhor.

E ai boneca pronta? – perguntou Carlitos parado na porta do quarto nu e já de preservativo, ele podia ser um patife com relação a mulheres, estar bêbado, mas não era doido.

Prontinha. – falou sedutora. – achei uma poção que aumenta o tempo de ereção, tome para termos muito tempo de amor. Não que eu não confie no teu rendimento, mas eu sou insaciável. – ofereceu os lábios a ele que a beijou com volúpia.

Deve ser uma das criações da Sarah, o Carlinhos comentou meio por cima, comigo sobre uma, que eles usaram na Itália, que era ótima. – disse bebendo num gole só, sentiu todo o corpo doer, mas como não notou grandes diferenças, ele e Carlinhos tinham o mesmo peso e altura, ambos musculosos, e a única mudança que ele viu não achou ruim.

- Você está perfeito - falou passando o perfume de Carlinhos nele, que estava a copia exata do ruivo, cada músculo, tudo perfeito.

-Então vem cá me deixa te mostrar as estrelas de perto. - falou a abraçando e se livrando da lingerie, ela estava indo para a cama quando Carlitos a guiou para a chez branca, ela se deitou e ele a penetrou sem muito carinho, começou os movimentos, mudaram varias vezes de posição, quando ela estava de quatro na chez, e ele a em pé a penetrava, ela ouviu um barulho na porta ficou com medo de ser o Carlinhos que tinha voltado, seria difícil explicar a situação, olhou rápido para a porta do quarto e se surpreendeu ao ver que era a loira. O olhar dela era de incredulidade, viu quando as lágrimas caiam dos olhos.

-Carlinhos que delicia. – Jully falou ainda olhando Sarah. – como você faz gostoso. - ela usou uma voz melosa o que fez o rapaz não perceber a troca de nome.

-Você também faz muito gostoso Jully é a melhor que eu já tive.

Mais forte Carlinhos – disse com um sorriso vitorioso, Sarah se virou e sumiu, depois de um tempo um pouco longo ouviu a porta do apartamento ser fechada, mas como Carlitos estava chegando ao fim e gritava o seu nome ele não ouviu, logo se deitaram abraçados e pegaram no sono, quando Carlinhos chegou o efeito da poção havia passado, e os acordou, claro que ficou chateado com o amigo, tanto que deu a chez para ele, mas eles não fizeram na cama que foi onde ele proibiu.

Fim do flashback

A cara que a loira fez, e o Carlitos ainda é do tipo escandaloso gritava o meu nome tenho certeza que da sala ela ouviu. – disse dando risada, todos os presentes estavam tão admirados que não conseguiam falar nada, Carlinhos estava fechando o frasco, sentia seu peito doer só de imaginar o quando Sarah sofreu ao ver a cena. – Claro que o que a idiota viu foi você Fofuchinho, ela jamais pensaria ser outro, afinal era no teu quarto, apesar dela só ter visto "você" de costas para onde ela estava, claro que ela deve conhecer teu corpo muito bem e a poção foi tão perfeita que ele ficou até com as tuas tatuagens.

Como você sabe das tatuagens? – ele jamais ficou sem camisa perto dela.

Eu não falei que decidi que te teria depois de ver vocês juntos? – perguntou com frieza – eu estava muito curiosa para saber o que vocês faziam trancados tanto tempo no teu escritório, você nunca fecha a porta, só fazia isso com o Ivan ou com ela, então em julho antes das férias de verão do ano passado eu comprei uma capa da invisibilidade e me escondi lá assim que ela chegou, não demorou muito vocês entraram, ela se sentou na tua cadeira e você ficou escorado na mesa ao lado dela, ela virou a cadeira para ficar de frente para você e começaram a falar que a transferência de Harry havia sido um sucesso, de que um tal de olho tonto já estava na Grécia, do casamento do teu irmão dali a quatro dias, que ela não poderia vir por que iria estar no Brasil, quando eu pensei que vocês só falassem bobagens assim ao invés de aproveitar para fazer coisas mais interessantes, você acariciou o rosto dela se inclinou e a beijou, então ela se levantou, e vocês se abraçaram e ficaram se beijando então foram assim até o sofá, quando eu vi que ela teve um orgasmo só com o teu beijo, não acreditei, vi vocês tirarem a roupa e terem relação, neste momento eu decidi que você seria meu, afinal ela tinha tudo, e eu nunca fui amada daquela forma.

Você é louca. – disse Carlinhos não acreditando no que ouviu, ela os viu fazendo amor, algo tão puro e sagrado, um momento especial só deles - Só pode. Você não noção do que aquela noite quase causou. – agora Carlinhos entendia o mal pressentimento que teve naquela noite, no por que achou a aliança de noivado, o por que a Sarah sofreu o acidente.

Claro que eu tenho. – sorriu ao ver as feições intrigadas dele. – no sábado à tarde eu fui atrás dela, eu pequei o endereço dela num papel que você tinha escrito e estava no criado mudo, como ela não estava em casa, fui no hospital, quando cheguei a recepcionista falou que tinha acabado o horário de visitas, estranhei, afinal queria falar com uma medibruxa, mas daí disse que tinha um recado teu, ela então me contou que ela tinha sofrido um desmaio por um principio de aborto, coisa normal da gravidez de risco que ela tinha, e como estava com uma jarra de cristal na mão acabou se machucando, que se não fosse o amigo dela ter socorrido logo poderia ter sido fatal, fui ao céu, eu sabia o real motivo de tudo, lógico foi a cena que ela viu no apartamento, quando ela me viu ali, ela ficou branca e furiosa, me mandou sair mas não o fiz até falar umas coisas para ela, teve uma hora que te juro pensei que ela fosse desmaiar de tão nervosa, os seguranças me tiraram do quarto e um bando de medibruxos entraram correndo, alguns dias depois quando a vi na reserva não acreditei, que ela ainda estava viva e grávida, mas parece que você se encarregou de acabar com isso.

Ela mal fechou a boca, e o que aconteceu foi muito rápido a cozinha foi iluminada por raios de varias cores, acertaram a moça que foi lançada alto bateu no teto d'A Toca e caiu pesadamente num canto distante, os aurores e aos jovens que estavam no corredor abriram a porta assustados, viram que todos os presentes estavam com a varinha em punho e o corpo de Jully caído de forma desconjuntada no chão, ela tinha verrugas e tufos de pelos grossos e verdes, além de pústulas roxa-esverdeadas horríveis, espalhadas pelo corpo, o que os aurores não sabiam era que ela fora atingida por três cruciatos e um estuporamento, além das azarações aparentes.

Shacklebolt se adiantou e verificou que a moça estava viva, machucada mais viva, ela ficaria um tempo na enfermaria da prisão antes de ir para cela.

Gina, Harry e Rony, olhavam assustados a cena, mas imaginando o que a moça falou que gerou tal reação em todos, pois pelo visto até Shacklebolt a azarou.

Levem essa doida daqui. – gritou Carlinhos fora de si, ele nunca havia usado uma maldição imperdoável antes, mas sabia que com a raiva que estava seria capaz de usar até uma avada, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, como fora cego, nunca imaginou que essa moça, que era um pouco mais velha que Gina poderia ser tão vil, tão invejosa, ela o fez perder tudo, era para estar preparando o casamento com a Sarah e agora ele a perdera, pois além do que ela viu, tinha o que ele havia feito, e isso seria difícil dela o perdoar. Pensava enquanto os três aurores levavam a moça desacordada

Acho que todos precisamos de um chá – disse Molly assim que os aurores saíram. Fez um movimento com a varinha e xícaras voaram para a mesa, e a chaleira no fogão apitou indicando que a água estava quente, bolos e biscoitos vieram da despensa e pousaram na mesa, enquanto todos sentavam em seus lugares - Meu filho quando você chegou com essa moça eu te juro que pensei que ela tivesse te enfeitiçado novamente, que você não tivesse conseguido quebrar o feitiço totalmente.

Não mãe o que aconteceu no bosque foi o suficiente, e uma fez quebrado ele perde o efeito, eu senti o cheiro horrível do perfume, mas foi só isso. – falou Carlinhos sério enquanto tomava um gole de chá, olhou para a mãe triste respirou fundo sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. – como está a Sarah e os meus filhos? – todos na mesa se entreolharam, Sirius endureceu o maxilar, numa tentativa de evitar as lágrimas, Molly o olhou consternada.

Filho, os nenéns estão cada dia mais fortes, mas nos quase os perdemos. – disse triste.

Como assim – perguntou assustado.

Já estávamos lá a algum tempo, esperando noticias, então a drª Mariana veio com uma expressão consternada, senti que algo tinha acontecido, ela nos disse que os nenéns estavam sem batimentos há muito tempo, e que eu precisava assinar a autorização para a retirada deles, que já devia ter sido feita, mas por serem mais de um e serem da Sarah, sua amiga, ela esperou mais tempo. – fez um pausa, a lembrança era muito forte. – sentia o coração doer ao assinar aquele pergaminho, então pouco depois da medibruxa voltar para o quarto da Sarah vimos uma correria e um enfermeiro veio procurando pelo pai das crianças, falei que você não estava, então ele disse que precisava do sangue dos avôs paternos urgente, pois a Drª Mariana refez o exame antes de tirá-los e ouviu um batimento fraco e precisava fazer uma poção para fortalecer o vinculo deles com o pai, já que você os rejeitou e isso era o que estava os enfraquecendo, então o Sirius entregou um frasco com uma poção que a Sarah tinha feito com o teu sangue, e que sempre tomava, depois disso eles estão a cada dia mais fortes.

Isso deve ter sido no momento que eu os aceitei. – disse num sussurro, pois as lágrimas e o no em sua garganta estavam imensos, se ele demorasse um pouco mais as crianças teriam sido retiradas, ele teve muita sorte. Graças as Fadas, tinha certeza que elas foram as responsáveis pelo atraso na curetagem e pelo novo exame. – e a Sarah?

Ela continua em coma - disse Sirius ríspido - já tentaram de tudo, mas ela não volta.

Ela vai voltar eu tenho certeza que vai. – disse determinado, então se deu conta de algo – Mãe! A Sarah esta sozinha no hospital?

Não a Minerva esta com ela, vou ficar lá hoje à noite, a Tonks vai amanhã de manhã. – explicou - Como ela não pode ficar sozinha estamos nos revesando em turnos, eu, Gina, Tonks, Minerva, Madame Pomfrey e Andrômeda.

A Ártemis não veio? – perguntou Carlinhos incrédulo.

Ela não pode sair da escola. – Molly respondeu seca, gostava muito da amiga, mas não entendia como ela podia culpar a filha pelo aconteceu no passado à tragédia teria sido maior se ela estivesse em casa.

Eu queria ir no St Mungus. – disse Carlinhos olhando para Sirius – Se você autorizar Sirius.

Acho melhor não – disse Molly rápida – ela não pode ter fortes emoções, e você sabe da ligação de vocês ela vai saber que você esta lá.

Eu acho melhor ele ir – falou Sirius para surpresa de todos. - A drª falou que precisa fazer mais poção com teu sangue, já que a dose dada a ela esta sendo grande e eu acho bom que você veja o teus atos covardes fizeram.

Acho que nenhum de nos pode falar em atos covardes depois do que fizemos com aquela moça. – disse Arthur sério. – sei que não foi combinado, foi apenas uma reação refletiva das coisas absurdas que ela falou e da situação que estamos vivendo, cada um agiu por impulso e deu no que deu, mas apesar de tudo ela é mulher e um ser humano, merece respeito.

O senhor esta certo papai – disse Carlinhos dando-se conta do ato que fizeram, lógico cada um agiu num impulso, das coisas que ela falou, a raiva de tudo que descobriu já estava forte e quando ela falou o que ele tinha feito a verdade bateu fundo, ele pensou em usar alguma maldição contra ela, mas preferiu a azaração das verrugas, não imaginava que os outros também reagiriam, isso ele não compreendia. – Certo eu vou tomar um banho e nós vamos, pode ser Sirius?

Tudo bem, mas você não vai chegar perto dela, muito menos encostar nela. – disse sério e firme.

Certo será como você quiser. – subiu as escadas correndo e tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma roupa limpa e confortável quando desceu seguiram para o St Mungus, quando entraram no quarto ele não estava preparado para a cena que viu, ela estava deitada, muito pálida, os lábios roxos, a respiração era fraca, ele não resistiu e a tocou com carinho no rosto ela estava gelada, ele caiu de joelhos no chão chorando numa crise de desespero, ela parecia morta, Sirius o amparou para fora dali, na sala de espera deu a Carlinhos um copo de água, quando ele se acalmou falou.

Entendeu o por que da nossa reação contra aquela moça? – ele afirmou coma cabeça então Sirius continuou. – tua mãe não falou nada na frente dos mais novos, mas a Sarah não vai voltar.

Ela vai voltar sim – disse Carlinhos desesperado. – Ela esta viva, eu preciso dela, nossos filhos precisam dela.

Sinto muito. – disse Sirius consternado. – Todas as magias possíveis foram tentadas, ela é apenas uma incubadora, já que as crianças não viveriam fora dela. A drª Mariana acha que no momento do parto ela...

Não isso não Sirius! – a voz dele era esganada. – me deixa tentar. Me deixa trazê-la de volta. – implorou Sirius se penalizou.

Tudo bem, mas eu vou ficar ao teu lado uma palavra que eu não gostar e você não saberá o que te atingiu. – falou num tom falso ameaçador, sabia que Carlinhos não faria nada errado, mas ele tinha que fazer um gênero durão. – mas antes vamos tirar teu sangue já esta quase na hora dela tomar a poção. – disse o encaminhando para um local onde tinha uma cadeira e um enfermeiro os aguardava. – você nunca se perguntou o real motivo por que eu morava na casa dela? – perguntou de forma natural.

Muitas vezes, Sirius, imaginei cada coisa absurda. – falou com sinceridade. – Até que você era apaixonado por ela.

Antes fosse esse o motivo – disse sério – Ela foi atacada por cinco comensais logo depois que chegou do Brasil, ficou horas sendo torturada com cruciatos, para revelar a localização do Harry. Eles achavam que ele estava na casa dela, ou que ela o escondera em algum lugar.

Ela nunca me contou isso.

Claro que não, você se culparia por não estar com ela e por não responder quando ela te chamou com o pingente.

Foi naquele dia. – disse consternado, nem sentindo quando o enfermeiro cortou o seu braço, ele se recordou que no final de agosto, eles estavam numa busca, um dragão estava destruindo um povoada trouxa, quando ele sentiu o dragão do seu pulso gelar e ficar azul, mas ele não tinha como sair dali, não naquele momento quando ele esta prestes a ir atrás dela o dragão ficou violeta, quando eles se reencontraram ela disse que fora um mal estar, e falou da mudança de Sirius para casa dela e pediu que ele fosse o fiel do segredo da casa dela, tanto que Jully só achou a casa por ler num papel com a letra dele, imaginou como ela sofreu sozinha com cinco comensais a torturando, então pensou numa coisa. – eles não...

Não, só usaram a varinha, cruciatos - respondeu entendendo o que ele pensou. – quando ela perdeu os sentidos eles ficaram conversando sobre o que fazer. Mas na realidade ela só fingiu, então se arrastou até onde a varinha havia caído e aparatou na casa do tio e dali foi via pó de flú para escola, onde realmente sucumbiu a dor da tortura.

Miseráveis! – exclamou sentindo culpa por não estar com ela para protegê-la, ele sempre falhava com ela e ódio dos comensais que a torturaram. – quem eram?

Selwyn, Rookwood, Malfoy, Rodolfo Lestrange e Dolohov. – Respondeu ríspido – você não é o único que quer pegá-los, o Lestrange já esta em Azkaban, os outros é só questão de tempo. Drª Mariana - exclamou Sirius ao ver uma bela morena que entrava no local.

Sirius – disse com carinho – você deve ser o Charles – falou num tom frio. – vejo que já tirou o sangue, ótimo – se voltou para Sirius e perguntou – aconteceu algo a pouco no quarto da Sarah?

Eu estava lá! – disse Carlinhos assustado – aconteceu alguma coisa?

O quadro dela sofreu uma alteração – disse seria.

Que alteração – perguntaram juntos angustiados.

Os batimentos subiram assim como a pressão arterial dela. – disse com um sorriso. – o que é um sinal de melhora. O único que tivemos dês da madrugada de domingo.

Ela sentiu a tua presença – disse Sirius esperançoso – vamos voltar para lá. – os três seguiram para o quarto dela, e a mudança era incrível ela estava com os lábios levemente rosados, era visível que respirava melhor.

Meu amor eu estou aqui. – disse Carlinhos se sentando na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama, McGonagall que tinha saído para tomar um chá e caminhar um pouco estava entrando quando viu a cena ficou parada na porta observando com lágrimas nos olhos. – meu anjo me perdoa. – disse acariciando o rosto dela. – então numa atitude impensada beijou os lábios dela, que ainda estavam frios, isso sempre deu certo nos contos de fada, não custava tentar.

Isso não é um conto de fadas – falou Sirius divertido.

É realmente não deu certo. – disse Carlinhos decepcionado. Tornou a acariciar o rosto e os cabelos dela, sussurrando palavras de amor. – bruxinha volta, tenho uma surpresa para você. – ela mexeu os olhos. Ele revolveu tentar um coisa, a descobriu até abaixo ba barriga, ergueu a camisola dela até a baixo dos seios deixando exposta a barriga dela, ele se admirou da beleza e do tamanho, era incrível que naquele dia no ministério ele não notou, a achou mais cheinha, mas nem pensou nisso, ficou arrasado em lembrar como havia sido o seu primeiro contato com aquela parte do corpo dela depois da gravidez, ele acariciou com cuidado e ternura, deu alguns beijinhos e falou. – meus filhos, o papai ama vocês demais, me desculpem pelo dia que os rejeitei, agora o papai precisa da ajuda de vocês tragam a mamãe volta, - falava isso enquanto acariciava a briga dela, Molly e Arthur também haviam ido para lá logo depois deles e estavam com McGonagall todos observavam emocionados – volta amor, eu te amo, volta bruxinha. – Ele abriu a camisa dele pegou a mão dela e colocou em seu peito, enquanto segurava a mão dela no seu coração colocou outra no coração dela, que estava batendo forte. – Sarah eu te amo a muitos anos e te amarei por toda a minha vida, o meu coração só bate por você e agora pelos nossos filhos, precisamos de você junto com gente volta meu amor, meu único e verdadeiro amor. – ele levantou um pouco mais a camisola dela e encostou o seu peito no dela, de forma que os corações batiam muito próximos.

Esta melhorando muito o estado dela. – a medibruxa estava emocionada.

Amor acorda. – disse Carlinhos endireitando o corpo e ao mesmo tempo cobrindo os seios dela com a camisola. Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e com os polegares acariciava os lábios dela lágrimas caiam de seus olhos na boca dela. – Amorzinho, minha bruxinha acorda, acorda meu amor, me perdoa anjinho, volta para nossa família, para os nossos filhos, pois é anjinho lembra do teu sonho? Então ele se realizou, vem viver ele comigo amor, nossos filhos precisam da mãe, e você será uma ótima mãe. – ele encostou a testa dele na dela não estava adiantando ela não acordava, chorava compulsivamente, deitou a cabeça no colo dela molhando com suas lágrimas o pingente de dragão, por instinto passou a acariciar o seu que ficava no relógio, e o levou aos lábios, ela deu um gemido fraco, ele tirou o relógio e colocou o dragão sobre a barriga dela uma forte luz violeta percorreu o corpo dela ficando concentrada sobre o coração, até diminuir e sumir completamente.

Ela esta com a pressão e os batimentos normais – informou a medibruxa.

Amor vem você consegue, você é a bruxinha mais forte que eu já conheci. – ele a abraçou com carinho erguendo o corpo dela falou algo em seu ouvido, depois continuou com palavras doces, tornou a deitá-la na cama era visível à melhora na aparência dela. Então tornou a deitar sobre o peito dela deixando os corações próximos entrelaçou as mãos ficou assim alguns minutos, em silêncio apenas sentindo o calor dos corpos, e a pulsação dos corações, ela entreabriu os olhos, ele tornou a pegar o rosto dela. – bom dia princesa! – disse carinhoso. – já esta na hora de acordar.

Bom dia amor! – ela falou fazendo com que ele misturasse lágrimas com um sorriso. – estou com sede.

Pronto amor. – disse pegando um copo de água na mesinha e entregando a ela a segurando um pouco erguida para que pudesse beber – toma devagar. Você esta se sentindo bem? – a voz dele era carinhosa.

Estou! Tive um sonho tão estranho. – disse pensativa, ela ainda no vira onde estava – sonhei que você me pegou pelo braço, disse coisas horríveis e depois me jogou no chão. Foi só um sonho não é amor?

Me perdoa amor, mas não foi um sonho, eu fiz tudo isso, me arrependo a cada segundo, mas fiz. – disse com sinceridade.

Eu te perdôo! - ela fechou os olhos novamente.

Amor você tem que ficar acordada. – disse desesperado, mas carinhoso.

Eu estou com muito sono. - Falou fraca

Mas não pode dormir amor. - Disse firme – você tem que tomar essa poção – carinhosamente deu a ela uma poção que a medibruxa o entregou. – toma tudinho. – todos do quarto saíram os deixando sozinhos, todos precisavam de um chá, estavam muito emocionados e sabiam que eles precisavam conversar a sos.

Gosto ruim de sangue. – disse mais forte, ele sorriu. – não é das minhas, falta erva doce e hortelã. – Falou seria. – agora me conte tudo o que aconteceu depois que entrei n'A Toca!

A história é longa você tem tempo? – disse brincalhão, a olhava com adoração e ternura.

Todo o tempo do mundo. – falou carinhosa.

Depois que você saiu eu .... – ele contou tudo, até os acontecimentos daquela tarde.

Eu não acredito que ela usou a poção polissuco. – disse admirada.

Mas usou, tenho a lembrança dela se você...

Não, não quero ver aquilo de novo, se você fala eu confio sempre confiei em você. – disse dando uma indireta.

Eu sei. – disse chateado. – Nunca mais duvido de você.

Já não era sem tempo. – olhou para ele com ternura por mais magoada que estivesse ela o amava. – o neném esta bem mesmo?

Estão ótimos. – disse divertido.

Estão? – ela perguntou assustada

Sim! – ele tirou a camisa e mostrou a sua nova tatuagem.

Jura? - Ela o olhou muito assustada, mas com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos. Ele sempre falava que as suas tatuagens eram somente símbolos do amor deles, assim ele era o dragão vermelho de suas costas e ela o azul do seu peito os filhos seriam dragões violeta que é a junção das duas cores e ali no braço esquerdo dele estavam tatuados três pequenos dragões violeta. Ele se inclinou quase encostando os lábios no dela que os tomou com paixão se beijaram por um longo tempo, se esquecendo de tudo, a felicidade era muito grande, se separam quando ouviram batidas na porta, mas ainda sorriam.

Tenho uma surpresa para o papais. – disse a drª Mariana entrando no quarto. - Vocês querem saber o sexo dos nenéns?

Claro! – disseram juntos.

Sexum revellio – disse a medibruxa apontando a varinha para a barriga de Sarah que ficou num tom azul, depois rosa e azul novamente.

Obrigada meu amor. – disse Carlinhos se inclinado e a beijando novamente, um beijo calmo e terno – dois garotões e uma princesinha. – ele tinha orgulho na voz, afinal trigêmeos não era para qualquer um. – quando a mamãe mandou o patrono dela com a mensagem que vocês ainda estavam vivos e que eram três nenéns eu não acreditei, senti uma alegria, uma emoção única, meu amor, chorei feito uma criança que ganhou um presente que havia sonhado a vida toda. – disse enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

Eu imagino meu amor. – disse com ternura, esse sim era o SEU Carlinhos, o homem que ela sempre amou. – A mamãe esta aqui? – queria ver a reação da mãe quando soubesse que teria três netos.

Não meu amor ela não teve como sair da escola. – lhe doía o coração falar isso, mas as duas há muito tempo não eram próximas. Ele secou as lágrimas dela.

Mas em compensação, tem um monte de ruivos, uma loira lindíssima, uma diretora muito severa, alguns morenos e loiros na sala de espera, fazendo uma bagunça e doidos para vir te ver. – disse a medibruxa – vou deixar vocês a sos um pouco, e você mocinha trate de me assustar mais. – elas eram amigas, fizeram curso de medibruxas juntas.

Eu não posso receber visitas assim! – disse olhando para baixo e vendo que estava com uma camisola de malha confortável – E nem deitada nesta cama.

Amor, ninguém vai reparar.

Eu não vou ficar na frente dos teus irmãos de camisola.- disse irredutível – Me ajuda a colocar um vestido e conjura uma poltrona confortável para mim. – pediu num tom carinhoso e manhoso.

Já vi que estou perdido com você. – disse enquanto tirava a camisola dela, o simples contado que teve com o corpo dela já o despertou, ele a olhou com desejo, era a primeira vez depois de muito tempo que via o corpo dela nu, e a gravidez a deixou ainda mais linda, acariciou a barriga dela com cuidado, Sarah sentiu um calor gostoso no local, ele então deu três beijinhos antes de voltar à posição normal e então nela colocou um vestido rosa claro.

Só agora você percebeu isso? – disse depois de um tempo, ela também foi afetada pelo toque dele, e ainda mais pelo olhar e pelo carinho com a sua barriga. Ele a pegou no colo com carinho e cuidado a sentou na poltrona que tinha conjurado, deu um beijo nela e foi chamar a família e os amigos, todos estavam conversando, rindo, os irmãos parabenizavam o casal, faziam piadinhas sobre o "desempenho" do irmão, Molly estava nas nuvens e explicou a ausência de Rony, era dia de namorar.

Eu recebi uma advertência do ministério. – disse Gina calma – mas valeu a pena usar magia fora da escola. – ela sorriu ao se lembrar do que fez no cabelo de Jully. - Carlinhos quando eu entrei em casa e vi você beijando aquela bisca, te juro eu ia te azarar. – disse Gina, para desespero de Carlinhos que recebeu um olhar "depois você vai explicar isso direitinho" de Sarah. – só não fiz por que você mostrou a tatuagem que é o símbolo dos nenéns.

Tatuagem? – perguntou Harry.

É que o Carlinhos há anos atrás fez duas tatuagens mágicas, a mamãe quando viu exigiu que ele apagasse, então ele falou que o dragão vermelho que ele tem nas costa no lado esquerdo o simbolizava, o azul que ele tem no peito sobre o coração é a Sarah a cabeça dos dragões se unem num beijo no ombro dele, e no dia que eles tivessem filhos ele faria um dragão violeta para cada filho em seu braço esquerdo, pois os filhos seriam a junção dos dois e azul com vermelho gera a cor violeta, púrpura ou roxa como você preferir chamar. - Explicou carinhosa dando um selinho nele o que fez alguns ruivos bufarem.

Muito criativo. – respondeu, já imaginando qual faria para eles, pois também queria homenagear a Gina assim.

Bom eu queria aproveitar a presença de todos os presentes e pedir que vocês fossem testemunhas. – disse Carlinhos se ajoelhando na frente de Sarah, pegou a caixinha com a aliança, ele sempre a levava consigo. – Sarah meu amor, eu sei que errei feio com você te peço perdão por tudo, mas eu te amo mais que tudo na vida, quero ficar velho do teu lado, ser feliz com você e também sofrer as tristezas normais, enfrentar ao seu lado tudo o que a vida nos reservar, e ficar junto a você para formamos a nossa família, criarmos nossos filhos, os trigêmeos e os outro que sei que teremos, e futuramente os nossos netos. Meu amor você aceita se casar comigo? – a olhava com amor e ternura, mas também havia medo em seu olhar.

Sarah o olhava com amor, era pedida em casamento pela segunda vez por ele, ela o amava mais que tudo, teriam três filhos, ele seria um ótimo pai e um marido maravilhoso, mas e o que ele fizera no sábado? Ele a agrediu tanto física como emocionalmente, ela o perdoara claro, não guardaria magoa dele, jamais se envenenaria com esse sentimento sujo, ele a chamara de suja, não confiava nela, tudo bem que ele estava enfeitiçado, mas ele foi um grosso, ela queria casar com ele, mas será que ele já sofrera o suficiente para aprender a não repetir os erros? O silêncio dela já esta grande de mais, ela tinha que dar uma resposta mas qual seria? Todos a olhavam, Carlinhos estava apreensivo, ela tinha que decidir logo a pressão era imensa e ela sabia que era sob pressão que ela pensava melhor, então decidiu.

Não! - Disse séria. Todos ficaram espantados, Fred pegou a carteira e deu alguns galeões a Jorge, Molly deu um sorriso discreto assim como a maioria dos adultos presente. – Ainda não – disse vendo a tristeza do olhar dele que lhe cortou o coração. – Eu também te amo, te amar é algo vital para mim assim como respirar, mas você errou muito, e muitos dos teus atos não foram justificados pelo feitiço, mas sim pelo teu gênio, quando você me provar que consegue dominar isso e me reconquistar eu aceito me casar com você, mas até lá seremos apenas amigos. – ela tinha carinho na voz, mas também um certo tom de desafio.

Assim o farei, custe o que custar eu quero ter você ao meu lado, acordar com você a cada manhã é o meu maior sonho, e farei o impossível para conseguir isso e te reconquistar. – se aproximou para beijá-la mas ela virou o rosto. Ele baixou a cabeça, por um momento pensou que seria fácil, mas Sarah nunca fora fácil quando estava magoada, guardou a caixinha no bolso, evitando olhar para os presentes, mas decidido ele a reconquistaria.

Vocês já escolheram os nomes? – pergunto Molly para tirar todos do clima constrangedor que se instalou no quarto.

Charles Arthur – disse Sarah.

Logan Edward – disse Carlinhos ao mesmo tempo em que ela, riram e se olharam com carinho, pois os nomes eram uma homenagem. Logan era o nome do falecido avô de Sarah marido da McGonagall e Edward era seu avô paterno.

E da minha neta? – perguntou Arthur também emocionado.

Samantha Abbygail. – falaram juntos, Molly e McGonagall foram as lagrima, Samantha era o nome da mãe de Molly e Abbygail da mãe de McGonagall.

Acabou o horário de visitas. – disse a medibruxa entrando no quarto, brincando com todos, pois eles estavam fora do horário de visitas, e a noite já estava adiantada. – vamos a minha paciente tem que descansar agora, quem será a acompanhante dela essa noite?

Eu – disseram Carlinhos e Molly juntos.

Desculpa Carlinhos ficar aqui no quarto de acompanhante só pode mulher. – explicou a medibruxa, enquanto as visitas se despediam da loira e saiam.

Tudo bem! – disse derrotado. – posso me despedir dela?

Cinco minutos. – falou a medibruxa saindo com Molly do quarto.

Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão que você não vai facilitar para mim. – disse carinhoso enquanto a pegava no colo e a deitava na cama.

Nem um pouco. – respondeu o olhando com amor.- que história é essa de beijo na Jully? – ela não resistiu à pontada de ciúmes que sentiu foi grande.

Eu tinha que fazê-la pensar que ainda estava dominado, caso contrario ela suspeitaria e não conseguiríamos prendê-la. - disse enquanto colocava a camisola nela, ficou a admirando e acariciando a barriga dela. – e também não foram beijos, e sim selinhos.

Foram? No plural quer dizer mais de um. – a voz dela era seria, morria de ciúmes dele, mas sabia que no fundo ele agiu certo, se não fosse assim não teriam descoberto a verdade. – você bem que aproveitou não é?

Lógico! – respondeu divertido, adorava o jeito dela quando ela tinha ciúmes, mas ao ver que ela estreitou os olhos se apressou a falar – Que não, nunca senti nada por ela, você é a única e sempre será o meu amor, à única que leva ao céu só com um beijo. Te amo bruxinha. – disse indo em direção aos lábios dela, desta vez ela os aceitou se beijaram com ternura sem pressa.


	12. Cap 11 O RECOMEÇO

Capitulo XI – O RECOMEÇO.

O restante da semana passou rápido, Carlinhos se dividia entre o St Mungus e a reserva era visto em casa somente à noite, Sirius e Harry voltaram para a casa, mas Harry ficava mais n'A Toca do que na sua casa, como naquele momento após o almoço estavam no quarto de Rony, que estava se arrumando com esmero, e Harry deitado na cama brincando com um pomo de ouro.

Ontem desci para tomar água e quase os peguei numa situação constrangedora, subi correndo quando vi que eles estavam se beijando. – disse Harry olhando com atenção o capricho de Rony ao se vestir.

A Mariana é muito legal, o Sirius parece que está bem apaixonado – disse Rony trocando de camisa pela quinta vez.

Está sim, ele falou que tem algo para me contar no jantar hoje. – disse divertido, estava adorando ver o padrinho feliz – Te juro que cheguei a pensar que ele estive afim da Sarah.

Não! Ele não seria louco, aquela ali o Carlinhos já fisgou há anos – respondeu mostrando duas camisetas a Harry, uma preta e a outra branca Harry indicou a branca ele a colocou – você viu a arrumação que a mamãe esta fazendo n'A Toca hoje só por que ela está de alta.

Ela não vai para casa dela?

A mamãe e o Carlinhos não deixaram, falaram que ela não pode ficar sozinha e aqui eles vão cuidar melhor dela.

Ela vai ficar no quarto da Gi? – perguntou preocupado, mas isso não foi notado por Rony.

Não vai ficar no quarto do Carlinhos, por que é o mais confortável. – estava novamente pedindo a opinião de Harry desta vez mostrava um sapato e um par de botas, Harry recusou os dois então ele mostrou o tênis e Harry confirmou.

A tua mãe vai deixar?

Ela já deixou bem claro que ele vai dormir no quarto de hospedes e ela vai dormir com Sarah para cuidar dela à noite. No fundo é para garantir que ele não aparate lá. – piscou o olho para Harry que riu maroto. – Mas a Sarah vai fazer ele passar um pouco de trabalho antes de aceitar certas coisas com ele.

Ela esta certa. – concluiu Harry admirava cada vez mais a loira. – Sabe Rony eu não entendi direito essa história de regras que o pai da Mione inventou.

Nem eu, Harry. – disse pensativo. – depois de ficarmos um ano viajando juntos e um final de semana sozinhos numa ilha ele me veio com essa. Namorar só as quartas, sábados e domingos, pelo menos aos domingos ela vem aqui, para o almoço, mas tenho hora para levá-la de volta.

A Mione aceitou fácil?

Ela queria brigar, mas eu não deixei, se ele quer uma prova do meu amor por ela eu darei sem pestanejar. - se olhou no espelho pela décima vez – deixa-me ir, hoje eu posso chegar as três e ficar até as nove, sentados no sofá, de mãos dadas, com os pais dela na sala. – falou conformado.

Boa sorte.

Mas você também logo vai sofrer não é?

Não quero nem pensar nisso. – respondeu o moreno.

Um mês longe da Gina.

Um mês longe da minha ruivinha. – falou triste. – Mas até lá quero aproveitar bastante.

Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, viu projeto de ouriço, você ficou voando com a Gina por ai, os gêmeos falaram que vocês demoram um bocado para voltar.

Olhe quem fale, você e Mione também ficaram sozinhos na ilha. – respondeu divertido, mas estava vermelho.

Ela é diferente.

Só por que não é tua irmã. – provocou – Rony já te falei vou casar com a Gina antes que você a Mione se casem.

Quem disse? – provocou – Faremos um casamento duplo.

Combinado. – concordou Harry – Vai lá cabeça de cenoura a Mione te esfola se você chegar atrasado.

Projeto de ouriço é impressão minha ou você esta engordando? – disse Rony desaparatando.

Pior que era verdade, essas ultimas semanas comendo a comida da sr Weasley e a da Sarah já tinham feito uma diferença incrível, as calças dele estavam cada vez mais justas na cintura. Pensou na Gina que logo estaria indo para Hogwarts, se levantou desceu até a sala ela esta lá deitada no sofá lendo um livro, Harry ficou parado na porta apenas observando, quando ela baixou o livro e o olhou, ele sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido, percorreu com poucos passos a distância que os separava, se ajoelhou no chão ao lado do sofá a beijou com ternura. Ela se levantou para ele sentar no sofá e então deitou a cabeça no colo dele, ele ficou acariciando os cabelos lindíssimos da ruiva, que exalavam aquele aroma floral.

Acabei de combinar uma coisa com o Rony. – disse distraído

O que? - perguntou curiosa, olhando aqueles olhos verdes que ela tanto amava.

O nosso casamento.

Eu não sabia, que vocês iam casar. – disse divertida.

Gi! – disse rápido, mas divertido.

Foi você quem disse isso. – se defendeu, com um sorriso lindo, Harry se inclinou e beijou com carinho.

O nosso casamento, o meu com você e o do Rony com a Mione, vamos fazer um casamento duplo.

Eu e Mione já tínhamos combinado isso anos atrás, logo que eu a conheci.

E como vocês sabiam que isso um dia se realizaria? Vocês eram tão crianças na época.

Harry você nunca ouviu falar na magia dos sonhos? Se você desejar algo com muita força e intensidade ele se realiza.

Isso é verdade. – então percebeu uma coisa. – A Mione já gostava do Rony naquela época?

Ela é apaixonada por ele dês do dia que o viu pela primeira vez no expresso de Hogwarts.

Sempre desconfiei disso.

Mentiroso.

Verdade.- ele se inclinou e tornou a capturar os lábios dela.

Hum-hum – eles se separam rapidamente, Carlinhos riu divertido. – Eu e a mamãe vamos buscar a Sarah no St Mungus, vocês querem ir junto?

Não! Eu tenho que estudar – disse Gina mostrando o livro.

E eu tenho que ajudá-la – disse Harry.

Sei! – falou divertido, ele estava com uma alegria contagiante. – O papai está no galpão brincando com o radio relógio que Rony trouxe para ele, o Percy e os gêmeos chegam daqui a pouco, então cuidado com o que vocês vão fazer.

Pode deixar – disse Harry, ele achava o máximo como Carlinhos entendia essas coisas de namoro. – Vocês vão via pó de flú?

Não vamos de carro, não quero que ela venha de transporte mágico, acho muito violento e ela ainda está se recuperando. – disse cuidadoso – o Sirius emprestou o carro dele, voar é mais suave para ela.

Quantos cuidados. – Gina alfinetou – Em pensar que semana passada você quase os matou. – ela deixou escapar, olhou depressa para o irmão – Desculpa Carlinhos, sei que foi por causa do feitiço.

Sem problema Gi, você só falou a verdade, sabe qual é meu último pensamento antes de dormir?

Nem imagino.

Eu revejo tudo o falei, fiz e pensei em fazer com ela, e enquanto for assim sei que nem ela e nem vocês esqueceram tudo. – disse triste. – mas hoje é dia de um novo recomeço e é nisso que quero pensar.

Você esta certo. – disse a ruiva admirada esse sim era seu irmão, calmo, maleável, brincalhão e cuidadoso.

Vocês juízo e cuidado os gêmeos ainda não aceitaram bem o namoro de vocês. – disse saindo da sala.

Gi você pegou pesado com ele – recriminou Harry.

Eu sei, mas ele tem que lembrar disso. – falou triste, levantou um pouco e ofereceu os lábios a ele. – onde paramos? - voltaram a se beijar com carinho, ele acariciava as costas dela e ela as dele ficaram assim até ouvir um barulho na lareira então se separaram e ela voltou a ler o livro deitada no colo dele, e foi assim que os gêmeos os acharam.

O casalzinho esta ocupado? – perguntou Fred

Ou podem ir conosco ali na cozinha? – perguntou Jorge

Vamos lá Harry. – disse Gina se levantando e dando a mão para ele, seguiram para cozinha onde acharam Kate e Angelina.

O que vocês acham de uma partida de quadribol? – perguntaram os gêmeos rindo, e assim foram para o campo "jogar quadribol" cada gol marcado o casal comemorava com um selinho, riam muito, e mais brincavam do que jogavam, quando cansaram de jogar foram todos para o bosque nadar um pouco, lá não demorou muito para os gêmeos e as namoradas sumirem deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos na cachoeira.

Harry observou Gina com carinho, ela estava com um biquíni vermelho, as curvas da ruiva eram incríveis, ele já tinha admirado isso antes, mas sempre com cuidado por que o Rony ou os gêmeos sempre estavam juntos quando iam nadar, agora estavam sozinhos, mergulhou e foi até onde ela estava a abraçou com carinho e esse simples contato o despertou, a beijou com desejo e foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade, a guiou ainda com os lábios grudados até uma pedra que tinha ali, ela se sentou e enlaçou as pernas nas costas do moreno deixando as suas intimidades extremamente próximas, moviam o corpo com delicadeza e sem pressa, as bocas estavam unidas num beijo forte e cheio de amor, Harry sentiu quando ela atingiu o prazer, mas ele se controlou, tinha medo de ejacular assim tão próximo da intimidade dela, e as roupas de banho eram finas, se separou dela quando sentiu que não agüentaria mais, tornou a se aproximar dela e a abraçou novamente, a pegou no colo e saiu de dentro d'água a colocou Deitada gentilmente na relva que tinha na margem, deitou ao seu lado ficaram de mãos dadas, ele a admirava, sabia não resistiria muito tempo antes de tomá-la como sua, e que ela não oferecia nenhuma resistência quanto a isso, já tão certo quanto ele tinha que matar o cara de cobra era que eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Rony estava sentado desconfortável no sofá da sala, o pai de Hermione assistia um jogo de futebol na tv, Hermione bufava a cada cinco segundos, nas Rony estava ali, sentado com cara de paisagem, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e perguntava tudo sobre aquele jogo, ele conhecia um pouco já que seu colega de quarto era fã do esporte, mas o fazia para puxar assunto com o pai de Hermione, que quando a partida terminou se viu numa conversa animada sobre as diferenças do esporte trouxa para o quadribol, Rony explicava tudo do esporte e também os talentosos jogadores que tinha na própria família, afinal eram um time completo, ele se deu conta disso neste dia, e teve uma idéia que mais tarde conversaria com os irmãos, Hermione não parava de revirar os olhos, ela já estava com quase dezenove anos e o pai a tratava como se tivesse à idade de Hellen, essa sim estava aproveitando, já que quase não saiu do colo de Rony nem do seu lado, por um minuto, chegou a empurrar Hermione para longe do ruivo, ela olhou para os dois homens conversando animados, Hellen estava sentada nas costas de Rony, e tinha colocado sua boneca favorita nos ombros do ruivo, já havia acertado diversas vezes a orelha dele com seus brinquedos, ela atingiu o limite da paciência quando a pequena colocou uma tiara de princesa com um tule rosa na cabeça do ruivo e passou a pintar seu rosto com maquiagem infantil, ele apenas sorriu da peraltice da pequena, Hermione se levantou e foi pisando duro para cozinha, falar com a mãe.

Chega! Assim não dá! – entrou feito um foguete na cozinha esbravejando – Mãe da um jeito nisso.

O que aconteceu filha? – perguntou preocupada

O papai e a Hellen estão fazendo gato e sapato do Rony, e ele claro esta levando tudo numa boa, mas nem olha para mim. – ela estava com a voz chorosa.

Filha, o teu pai só esta testando o Rony, e devo dizer que ele esta se saindo muito bem. – falou serena, mas com um fundo de divertimento na voz, era evidente que a filha estava com ciúmes, queria a atenção do ruivo só para ela. – já vou servir o jantar, então como todos os dias, vamos dar uma caminhada, então vocês irão ficar sozinhos em casa. – falou num tom conformado.

O jantar esta transcorrendo calmo, Rony e o Srº Granger estavam ainda conversando sobre quadribol, Rony o convidou para um dia assistirem um jogo. Hermione bufava, impaciente, enquanto Rony devorava a sua refeição ela mal tocara na comida.

Meu filho todos os dias após o jantar, costumamos dar uma caminhada até o parque aqui perto, você gostaria de ir conosco? – Jack o convidou. – assim vocês ficam um pouco mais de tempo juntos.

Será um prazer os acompanhar Srº Granger. – Rony aceitou rápido o convite. Hermione olhou com fúria para o pai e para Rony.

Apesar do mau humor da morena o passeio transcorreu tranqüilo, tanto que ao final todos já estavam rindo, inclusive ela, o Srº Granger, autorizou que a morena ficasse n'A Toca até as oito horas da noite, Rony sorriu satisfeito.

O almoço n'A Toca foi festivo, estavam ali todos os filhos, esses com suas namoradas, e no caso de Gui sua esposa, além dos agregados, a cozinha estava cheia de mulheres, todas falando ao mesmo tempo, Fleur, Angelina, Alicia, Marietta e Kate estavam ali com Srª Weasley, tentando ajudá-la com os preparativos, Harry estava vendo a hora que sairia um duelo entre elas para decidir quem descascaria as batatas, Gina e Hermione estavam trancadas no quarto, Sirius e Mariana estavam sentados no sofá conversando com Tonks, Remo e Sarah, tendo Carlinhos sentado no chão massageando seus pés, os gêmeos tinham subido com Lino há um tempo razoável, Rony e Harry estavam tentando jogar xadrez, já que ambos estavam com os pensamentos nas meninas no andar de cima, tanto que Rony perdeu a segunda partida seguida para Harry, que estava com o pequeno Teddy em seu colo.

Depois do almoço, os rapazes decidiram fazer uma partida de quadribol afinal estavam com dois times completos, para Harry sobrou uma vassoura muito velha.

Eles decolaram, Sarah, Hermione e Fleur, ficaram sentada no gramado observando, Sarah viu algo que não gostou, estava claro que Harry não estava voando bem, enquanto Carlinhos dava um show, não deve duvidas segurou com força seu pingente.

Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Carlinhos pousando segundos depois, interrompendo o jogo. – Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Eu estou ótima, mas esse jogo esta desleal. – disse seria.

Mas como se temos o mesmo numero de meninas nos dois times? – argumentou Lino, isso lhe rendeu um olhar feio das mulheres e vários tapas das meninas.

Olhe o estado da vassoura do Harry! E olhe a tua Carlinhos, isso não é justo. – explicou com um olhar feio para Carlinhos. – Harry vai lá em casa no porão tem uma vassoura idêntica à do Carlinhos, só que ela é própria para artilheiro, mas creio que vai ser muito melhor que essa que você esta usando.

Quando você voltar eu troco de vassoura com você Harry, - disse Carlinhos, - nem me dei conta do estado da tua vassoura, desculpe. – falou envergonhado.

Eu vou sim Sarah obrigada. – disse Harry animado – Mas por que artilheiro?

É a minha posição no quadribol, joguei no time da Grifinória na nossa época de escola. – disse com simplicidade.

Harry aparatou direto na casa da loira voltou segundos depois com a vassoura, Carlinhos fez questão de trocar, o jogo estava disputado ponto a ponto, afinal as quatro das melhores artilheiras que Hogwarts já viu estavam jogando, Mariana pelo que se soube depois também foi ótima quando estudava na Alemanha, e Tonks não era de todo ruim, os batedores, os gêmeos, Sirius e Lino, tinham medo de machucar as meninas, ficando a cargo dos goleiros Rony e Gui evitar os gols, Sarah percebeu o pomo antes dos dois apanhadores, na mesma hora displicentemente levou o seu pingente aos lábios, a reação foi a esperada Carlinhos a olhou esperançoso, afinal ele sabia o que isso significava, e Harry voou até o pomo com uma boa vantagem, ela deu um sorriso vitorioso.

Isso não vale bruxinha. – sussurrou ele no ouvido de Sarah assim que desceu – você sabe o quanto isso me atiça? – afinal significava que ela o deseja.

Claro que sei! – respondeu com um sorriso de lado. – a intenção foi exatamente essa. – deu um beijo em seu rosto, no canto da boca, virou as costas e se dirigiu para A Toca, acompanhando Tonks, Remo, Sirius e Mariana, ele ficou parado observando, sentia o desejo latejando pela simples proximidade dela, os seguiu precisava de um banho urgente.

Hei! Vocês dois – chamou Rony, já que Harry e Gina estavam um pouco afastados e para desespero de Rony comemoravam a vitória com um beijo. – vamos entrar? Afinal todos temos que tomar um banho. – passou o braço na cintura de Hermione e assim que Harry e Gina chegaram junto a eles também abraçados seguiram para A Toca.

Já estavam no quarto de Rony, ele numa poltrona com Hermione em seu colo, Harry na cama tendo Gina deitada com a cabeça em seu colo, conversavam sobre amenidades, era incrível, mas agora não tinha com o que se preocupar, além das coisas normais de adolescentes, o assunto em questão era as profissões para o futuro.

Sabem que realmente estou pensando em seguir o caminho da justiça e das leis? – perguntou a morena, o ruivo a olhou admirado.

Tenho dó dos acusados. – disse com simplicidade, o fez todos rirem, e Hermione o olhou de lado, mas resistiu a sorrir também.

Eu serei auror. – disse Rony, convicto.

Eu também quero seguir esse caminho. – falou Harry.

Que novidade - todos disseram juntos, todos caíram na risada.

E você minha ruivinha, o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Harry assim que se acalmaram.

Eu quero seguir a carreira esportiva. – respondeu resoluta.

Boa carreira, se eu conseguir ser auror acho que vou tentar vaga de apanhador em algum time. – falou Harry pensativo. O que rendeu protestos de todos, afinal como ele que derrotou o cara de cobra não seria auror? Estavam nessa bagunça quando ouviram batidas na porta, Hermione escorregou rápida para o chão, Rony pegou uma almofada e colocou no colo, Gina se sentou rápida ao lado de Harry, antes da porta se abrir e relar a Srª Weasley.

Rony, meu filho tem visita para você na sala. – disse tranqüila, dando uma boa olhada nas feições dos quatro. – Harry querido Sirius pediu para você dormir aqui, ele foi com Mariana para Londres e não sabe que horas volta.

Tudo bem Srª Weasley. – respondeu o moreno trocando um olhar maroto com Rony, Sirius anunciou que estava namorando a morena na noite anterior.

Rony desça logo, não é de bom tom deixar uma dama esperando. – disse Molly saindo do quarto.

DAMA? – esganiçou Hermione. – QUEM ESTA AQUI Rony? – o ciúmes a consumiu, afinal pelas antigas normas ela já era para estar em casa, será que Rony teria coragem de trazer outra mulher para A Toca? O que é isso Hermione Granger com ciúmes? Insegura? SIM, afinal esse ruivo é um gato, um gato mas é meu, pensava a morena enquanto fuzilava Rony com os olhos, Harry e Gina evitavam olhar para cena que era no mínimo cômica, uma vez que Rony estava encolhido e muito vermelho, sem saber o que falar.

Eu não sei Mi! – tentou se defender, afinal não tinha culpa. – Não chamei ninguém para vir aqui se for que você esteja pensando. – tentou beijar a morena que se esquivou cruzou os braços.

Desça logo, afinal não é bom tom deixar uma DAMA esperando. – disse com escárnio lhe dando um olhar mortal antes de sair do quarto e bater a porta.

Eu vou atrás da Mione. – disse Rony apavorado, afinal essa outra pessoa que esperasse.

Não Rony, é melhor ir ver quem é talzinha que esta aqui, - disse Gina se levantando – eu vou falar com a Mione.

Esta bem! – disse o ruivo conformado, deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, encontrou Hermione sentada no último degrau da escada tentou falar com ela, mas ela foi para cozinha assim que viu o ruivo levar a mão aos seus cabelos, ela ia pisando duro e Rony ficou a olhando triste. Abriu a porta da sala e viu ela sentada ali no sofá, conversando calmamente com Sarah, Carlinhos e Molly.

Lilá? – perguntou não acreditando que ela estava ali em sua casa, mas não tinha como negar que a loira estava muito bonita. – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Oi Uon-Uon. - disse sedutora – eu senti saudade de você queridinho, nossa você esta lindo bronzeado assim. – ela o olhava com desejo, descaradamente, na frente dos adultos presentes ali, que estavam se levantando Carlinhos deu a mão a Sarah e ao passar por Rony, deu olhar reprovador, pronto pensou Rony agora todos prensam que eu sou culpado.

O que você quer Lilá? – Rony já estava sem paciência, mas tinha medo da resposta.

Eu quero você, afinal ainda namoramos não é mesmo? – falou se aproximando dele, num tom baixo de voz.

NÃO! Não somos mais namorados há muito tempo. – esbravejou Rony vendo a loira cada vez mais próximo ele estava se afastando, - Você esta louca menina - mas logo tinha mais para onde fugir, sentiu os lábios dela próximo aos seus, virou o rosto rápido, quando ouviu um urro, não sabia se sentia aliviado ou temeroso.

O que significa isso? – Hermione abrira a porta, assim que soube quem estava ali decidiu ir logo até a sala, engolindo seu orgulho.

Uon-uon o que ela – apontou para Hermione e tinha desprezo na voz – esta fazendo aqui?

Eu é que te pergunto, Lavander o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Hermione esta furiosa, mas sua voz era fria e controlada.

Eu estou na casa do Meu namorado! – disse desafiadora.

Não querida, você esta na casa do MEU namorado. – disse Hermione indo para o lado de Rony e o beijando, Lilá bufou raivosa e sumiu muito rápido.

Obrigada Mi. – mas antes que Rony falasse algo Hermione já assumira a postura dura de antes, o olhava furiosa.

O que ela queria? – perguntou ríspida.

- Não sei? Ela veio falar comigo e disse um monte de coisas tentou me beij... – ele tentou contar o que houve, mas ela estava furiosa.

- Se eu chegasse naquela hora onde vocês estariam agora? – a voz dela falou ao imaginar Rony, dando o mesmo prazer que ela tinha com ele a outra mulher, e ela estava insegura pelas regras impostas pelo pai.

- Em lugar nenhum Mi, você é a única que eu amo, a única que eu quero. – disse carinhoso indo para o lado dela, e a abraçando. – Te amo muito Mi, e ainda me lembro bem dos pássaros que você conjurou no nosso sexto ano. – disse divertido, capturando os lábios da morena.

Você sempre a achou linda. – disse ainda chateada.

Você é ainda mais linda Mi, esquece isso vamos aproveitar esse pouco tempo que temos junto, vamos falar de nos e ficar em paz. – pediu carinhoso.

Você tem razão. – esse novo Rony maduro não parava de a surpreender, o abraçou e tornou a beijá-lo, mas dessa vez com volúpia e desejo, ele a pegou no colo e inverteu a posição, esqueceram-se que estavam na sala d'A Toca, ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura do ruivo, e com isso sei vestido subiu, ele a segurou com força pelas nádegas, sentia o fino tecido da calcinha dela roçando sobre a sua bermuda, seu membro latejava de desejo, sabia que ela também estava assim, ela gemia baixo em sei ouvido, cada vez mais rápido enquanto ele fazia movimentos, nos quais suas intimidades se roçavam, ele não agüentou baixou um pouco a bermuda revelando seu membro, e passou a acariciar a intimidade dela sobre a renda da calcinha com o comprimento de seu pênis, sentia como ela o desejava e isso o deixou ainda mais louco, quando sentiu que ela atingiu o prazer ele ejaculou. A colocou no chão e ainda se beijando, percebeu quando ela os limpou, com um feitiço não verbal, e foram de mãos dadas sorrindo bobamente para cozinha. Onde viram uma coisa no mínimo inusitada.

Uê! Dês de quando a mamãe deixa você cozinhar Carlinhos? – perguntou, já que o irmão estava se desdobrando cuidando a moda trouxa de três panelas, mas estava com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. A mãe, o pai Harry, Gina e Sarah estavam sentados a mesa conversando alegres, Sarah não tirava os olhos dele um segundo sequer, obvio que Carlinhos sentia isso.

A Sarah esta com desejo de comer panqueca de chocolate, recheada com brigadeiro e morangos picados e com cobertura de ganache de chocolate branco, tudo feito por mim à moda trouxa. – disse feliz, e olhando para Sarah com carinho, que lhe jogou um beijinho. – mas vou fazer bastante assim todos podem comer a vontade – ele sabia que o fato dela pedir a moda trouxa, num dia quente como estava, era apenas para judiar dele, mas ele faria tudo sem reclamar, afinal valia a pena reconquistá-la. – Bruxinha, o que você quer para beber?

Chá gelado, seria o ideal. – disse carinhosa, ele realmente estava se empenhando em reconquistá-la, hoje ele teria um boa noite bem especial, ela pensou. Logo o lanche foi servido, todos comeram bastante, quando deu sete e quarenta, Rony aparatou com Hermione, afinal não queria chegar atrasado, justo da primeira vez.

Acho que já vou deitar. – disse Sarah olhando carinhosa para Carlinhos. – estou realmente cansada.

Vai sim filha, essa noite a Gina ira dormir com você. – disse Molly carinhosa.

Eu tenho uns estudos para fazer, vou ficar acordada ainda um tempo Gi, pode entrar sem bater viu querida.

Ok! - Disse a ruiva, sabia que a intenção da mãe era evitar que um certo ruivo e um certo moreno, fossem aos seus quartos. Mas ela adorava dormir com a loira, tinham varias conversas, e ficavam assim até tarde.

Eu também já vou - anunciou Carlinhos, - tenho que estudar uma espécie de dragão que Shacklebolt está querendo trazer para reserva, e amanhã vou sair cedo. – disse pegando a mão da loira, e se dirigiram para o quarto dele. – Posso pegar uns livros e umas roupas? – perguntou próximo ao ouvido dela.

Lógico, afinal é o teu quarto, Karl*. – disse sedutora, mordendo o lábio inferior, o olhando nos olhos, e usando todo auto controle para não agarrá-lo.

Não me chame assim, você sabe que eu não resisto. – ele falou com a voz rouca, a olhava com desejo, a puxou para um abraço forte, e capturou seus lábios com desejo e saudade, ela correspondeu o beijo, quando seus lábios se afastaram, e ele afrouxou o abraço disse baixinho.

É melhor você pegar as tuas coisas, tua mãe logo vai subir. – mesmo Molly não dormindo ali aquela noite, ela sabia que eles não ficariam sozinhos por muito tempo, enquanto falava ela displicentemente acariciava o membro dele sobre a bermuda.

Bruxinha, não judia assim de mim. – disse rouco em seu ouvido, sentia a mão quente dela em seu membro, que pulsava, ele a queria, queria muito, ela abriu a bermuda e colocou a mão contra a sua carne, e passou a acariciar com mais força e movimentos mais ritmados, ele ficou ainda mais louco, gemeu baixinho.

Eu vou tomar um banho. – disse manhosa, e ao ver o olhar dele falou rápida – não estou te convidando não, quando sair do banheiro, espero já estar sozinha, para poder estudar.

E eu como fico? – perguntou, olhou para baixo sua ereção era evidente, não acreditando na coragem dela, ela o iria deixar sozinho, daquele jeito.

Sozinho. – disse marota mostrando a palma da mão, já indo para o banheiro.

Negativo. – disse sério, cruzando o espaço com passos rápidos e a abraçando por trás, e se jogando com ela na cama, ele estava em baixo dela a mantendo de costas para ele, a prendia firme contra seu corpo, mas com muito cuidado para não machucá-la, ela se debatia, mas davam risadas, a forma como ela tentava se soltar dele o excitava ainda mais, pois ela esfregava os quadris em seu membro, ele não resistiu muito tempo e ejaculou com um gemido, rouco no ouvido dela. – Bruxinha, olhe o que você fez, estou pior que um adolescente, só de te agarrar já perco o controle. - disse rindo enquanto a soltava.

Boa noite Karl – disse enquanto o beijava depois de se levantarem. – Amanhã vem me dar tchau antes de sair. – pediu manhosa e dessa vez foi rápida para o banheiro, estavam ouvindo passos na escada, Carlinhos pegou o livro e umas peças de roupa e aparatou rapidamente para o quarto de hospedes. Ela sorria durante o banho, o boa noite tinha sido ainda mais especial do que planejara, ainda estava assim quando Gina veio se deitar, elas ficaram conversando até tarde, no outro dia cedo pela manhã Sarah ouviu o barulho característico da aparatação, Carlinhos se debruçou sobre ela e a beijou carinhoso, se despediu, recomendou a ela, coisas normais, como para ela ficar na cama até mais tarde, não exagerar, tomar cuidado, se alimentar, disse que voltaria a noite, mas que ela o chamasse caso precisasse de algo, tornou a beijá-la, e saiu, pela porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Ela voltou a dormir com um sorriso nos lábios.

A semana passou rápido, muito tranqüila, os casais que viviam na toca tiveram vários momentos felizes e muita coisa quente aconteceu, só uma pessoa destoava da alegria geral, Rony estava a cada dia mais mau humorado, já tinha estourado com todos que moravam ali, a única exceção era Sarah, eles conversavam por horas, nestes momentos Gina e Harry aproveitavam para namorar, cada dia as caricias estavam mais intimas, e profundas, viviam se provocando e se dando prazer, um dia por questão de segundos Rony não os flagrara no galpão fazendo o mesmo que fizeram na cabana, depois disso estavam mais cuidadosos, Sirius e Mariana estavam num romance que ficava mais firme a cada dia, ela foi aceita por todos da família Weasley e pelos membros da ordem. Carlinhos era só cuidados com Sarah, e a loira se esbaldava, fez o ruivo sair varias noites para buscar coisas que ela queria, e aproximadamente no meio da semana passaram a ter um ritual antes dela dormir ele fazia uma massagem relaxante, a barriga crescia cada dia mais, o final de semana foi muito tranqüilo, Sarah e Carlinhos junto com Sirius e Mariana levaram Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, o pai dela autorizar por terem adultos responsáveis junto com eles depois de um enorme sermão para desespero da morena, num passeio especial, foram ao teatro, depois num restaurante e terminaram a noite numa boate trouxa muito elegante onde dançaram até quase o dia raiar, Sarah quando se cansava ia para mesa com Carlinhos e ficava sentada em seu colo trocando muitos beijos, Sirius e Mariana sumiram por um bom tempo, Harry e Gina dançavam todas as musicas com os corpos muito próximos, Rony e Mione também faziam isso todas as meninas tiveram que colocar algumas meninas para correr e os rapazes também precisaram mostrar que elas não estavam sozinhas, Hermione dormiu n'A Toca aquela noite, e que Molly nunca descubra na cama de Rony, trocaram muitas caricias e se deram muito prazer, mas não tiveram coragem de ter a tão sonhada primeira vez, Rony queria que fosse especial e não rápido, na cama dele, escondido e com medo, o almoço de domingo foi um pouco vazio os gêmeos e as namoradas não vieram, Percy também não ele terminou com Marietta e segundo Molly estava em depressão, os dois casais mais velhos levaram os jovens novamente a Londres, claro que nas áreas trouxas, afinal no mundo bruxo eles não teriam sossego, preferiram ir a um cinema, e desta vez Rony aproveitou bem o escurinho do local, nenhum casal sentou próximo ao outro, depois lancharam numa lanchonete famosa, e foram para a London Eye, todos adoraram o passeio, quando já estava na hora de Hermione ir para casa eles a levaram até lá e distraíram o pai dela, Carlinhos, Harry e Sirius combinaram de sair com ele iriam num jogo de quadribol quarta a noite, Sarah junto com Mariana e Gina ficaram dando atenção a pequena Hellen e a mãe da morena, então Rony se despediu dela com muita privacidade.

A última semana de maio começou estranha, todos estavam mais pensativos, terça pela manhã Gina e Sarah receberam as cartas de Hogwarts.

Não sabia que os professores também recebem lista de materiais. – disse Gina, ela estava muito triste.

Sim e muito mais, além dos materiais tem as especificações das matérias, cronologia dentre outras coisas.

Pôxa! – disse admirada ao ver a quantidade de papeis que tinham no envelope que a loira recebeu e isso que seria apenas um mês de aula e alunos de um único ano. - Mamãe quando vamos ao Beco Diagonal?

Não sei filha. – Molly olhou para Sarah, ela sabia que não podiam sair assim sozinhas.

Gina o que você acha de irmos todos, eu você Molly, Rony, Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Remo e Carlinhos na quinta?

É verdade, precisamos de escolta não é? Eu tinha esquecido disso, mas quinta está ótimo. – falou divertida a cara que a mãe fez, valeu por tudo.

Bom dia. – exclamou Carlinhos entrando na cozinha.

Bom dia amor! – disse Sarah enquanto Carlinhos a beijava e passava a mão na barriga dela. – pensei que não tivesse ido me dar tchau hoje!

Claro que não amor, nunca faria isso. – disse carinhosos. – Mas aonde vamos quinta-feira?

No Beco Diagonal – disse Gina desanimada.

Ah é você vai ficar um mês na escola, não é Gi? – ele estava com a voz provocadora. – um mês longe do Harry, tenho tanto dó de vocês, eu não sei se agüentaria tanto tempo assim longe da Sarah já estou tão acostumado com ela aqui. – disse num tom carinhoso e romântico, Gina riu pelo nariz e se preparou, pois na certa viria uma discussão.

Você esqueceu que eu também vou ficar um mês lá? – ela falou carinhosa, sabia que ele reagiria a essa noticia, e que dificilmente seria coisa boa.

O que? – disse se engasgando com o café.

Eu irei dar aulas de poções para os alunos que irão fazer os NOM's. – disse simples.

Mas não vai não! – disse decidido. – Sarah você esta grávida, com uma gravidez complicada, já quase perdeu os nossos filhos duas vezes, você vai ficar aqui n'A Toca onde poderemos cuidar melhor de você.

Eu vou para Hogwarts Weasley e nem tente me impedir. – ela falou também decidida.

Bruxinha seja coerente, aqui você descansa, faz tuas poções não fica estressada e nem preocupada. – disse muito carinhoso.

Amor, eu quero voltar a trabalhar, pôxa amorzinho vou ficar em Hogwarts com a vovó, lá tem a Madame Pomfrey, eu vou me cuidar amor, pode deixar, quero que nossos três anjinhos nasçam bem, mas eu preciso trabalhar. – disse carinhosa o olhando nos olhos e passando a mão no rosto dele.

Esta bem! – disse rendido, ele estava mesmo perdido, perdido de amor por ela. – Mas tem uma condição!

Qual?

Que eu possa ir lá todos os dias ver como você está, e se eu notar que você não esta bem te tiro de lá na mesma hora.

Por mim tudo bem! – disse a loira oferecendo os lábios a ele, se beijaram com carinho.

Isso não é justo por que eu tenho que ficar longe do Harry? – disse Gina se levantando e saindo chorosa da mesa, Molly olhou espantada por onde a ruiva tinha saído.

Vou falar com ela. – disse Sarah indo atrás da ruiva, cerca de dez minutos depois elas voltaram e Gina estava sorrindo, terminou o café comendo tudo o que a mãe lhe colocou no prato.

A loira mandou três corujas mais tarde, e na manhã de quinta, chegaram quase juntos a toca Harry e Hermione, depois dos cumprimentos normais ela subiu com os quatro jovens para o quarto.

Eu chamei vocês aqui, por que tenho uma proposta a fazer.

Proposta? – perguntou Hermione, desconfiada.

Sim uma proposta de emprego. – disse entregando a cada um, uma folha de pergaminho, onde estava a proposta com o valor a ser recebido por hora, a carga horária mínima, estipulava as funções, enfim tudo detalhado. – caso vocês aceitem, as horas valeram como estagio para os futuros cursos do ministério, e assim se guardarem metade do valor mensal, vocês terão garantido o custo do curso do ministério.

O curso é pago – perguntou Rony espantado.

Sim, Hogwarts também é, você não sabia? – disse Hermione seria.

Não! Pensei que fosse gratuito ou algo assim.

Você esta parecendo o Gui quando contei isso a ele. – disse a loira saudosa, lembrava a briga que Gui e Carlinhos tiveram quando estavam na escola, Gui estava bravo com os pais por não terem comprado uma vassoura nova para ele, e Carlinhos defendia os pais, então Sarah mostrou o valor da mensalidade que eles pagavam nunca mais Gui pediu algo novo.

Nossa até bem pouco tempo o papai pagava cinco mensalidades, uau. – ele estava entendendo muita coisa.

Rony assim que Gui e Carlinhos começaram a trabalhar, eles assumiram uma parte desse valor, Molly não sabe disso, Dumbledore falou que era um desconto. – explicou Sarah.

Ainda bem, mas eu topo o emprego. – disse Rony sentindo o peso da responsabilidade afinal era hora de crescer.

Nos também – disseram os três juntos.

Ótimo, mas tem um porem! – disse a loira olhando cúmplice para Gina.

Qual? – quis saber Harry.

Vocês iram para Hogwarts esse mês comigo, pois preciso de vocês por perto.

Sério? – Harry nem acreditava nisso.

Sim! Afinal tenho que dar ordens, observar o trabalho de vocês enfim, temos que ficar próximos, vovó já autorizou se vocês aceitarem ficaram no dormitório da Grifinória.

Eu vou. – Harry pegou a pena e assinou o contrato.

Eu também, nossa Sarah valeu mesmo, estava louco para começar a trabalhar. – Rony estava muito animado.

Hermione, se você esta com medo do teu pai, Carlinhos falou com ele no jogo de ontem e ele aceitou, disse que é ótimo você começar a trabalhar.

Então eu vou sim. Nem acredito, eu quero trabalhar com pesquisas, sou ótima nisso, você não vai se arrepender, posso fazer horas extras e se tiver que ficar na biblioteca não tem problema. – ela começou a tagarelar sem parar o que fez todos rirem.

Todos almoçaram n'A Toca, a tarde seguiriam para o Beco Diagonal, por onde passavam eram motivo de alvoroço, vários bruxos pediam autógrafos, uma bruxa idosa espancou Carlinhos com a sobrinha, o chamando de covarde pelo que ele fez com Sarah, eles tinham esclarecido o fato no Profeta Diário, mas algumas bruxas o olhavam com fúria, o que foi motivo de piada do grupo por um bom tempo, foram na loja dos gêmeos, que estava repleta de artigos novos.

Ei! – chamou Rony. – Essa bala foi idéia minha! – disse apontando um cesto cheio de balas num tom azul anil, e um letreiro indicando a função do doce, balas corretoras da pronuncia, chupe uma e fale todos os feitiços certos.

Isso é verdade caro irmãozinho. – disse Fred.

E é por isso que você recebera uma parte dos lucros que ela render. – explicou Jorge – assim como todos os outros produtos que estamos desenvolvendo pelas tuas idéias.

Também estamos desenvolvendo uma linha baby e quando os trigêmeos nascerem queremos que eles sejam os garotos propaganda dos produtos. – falaram junto.

Vocês visam lucro com tudo não é? – disse Molly, exasperada.

Claro mamãe, e outra, não são apenas dois, mas três de uma vez. – disse Fred enquanto passava a mão na barriga da Sarah.

Eu tenho algumas idéias para essa linha baby de vocês – disse Sarah. – depois eu mando para vocês.

Ótimo cunhada. –Disse Jorge – nada como receber idéias de uma futura mamãe, mas me fale Hermione o trasgo da família esta te tratando bem? – perguntou se virando para morena.

Maravilhosamente! – disse sonhadora.

Ficaram um tempo por ali e se dirigiram para o Gringotes, Harry queria ver o tinha no cofre deixado pelos pais. Gui já tinha avisado que ele seria muito bem vindo a qualquer hora no banco, que os duendes já haviam relevado os transtornos causados por ele. Remo e Tonks foram comprar umas coisas para casa, os outros se dirigiram para o banco, logo um duende os atendeu, Rony abriu uma conta, queria guardar o premio que recebera no jogo, logo depois guiou todos a um vagão, o cofre de Rony ficava bem próximo a superfície assim que ele guardou o saco ali, eles começaram a decida, Sarah ficou muito enjoada, a viajem esta muito tortuosa, cheia de curvas bruscas e descidas espetaculares, rapidamente chegaram no cofre onde estavam as coisas tiradas do Chalé dos Potter's, Molly, Rony, Gina, Hermione e Sirius ficaram com ele no cofre, Sarah e Carlinhos seguiram um pouco mais pois o cofre dela era mais profundo.

Harry ficou sem ar quando o duende abriu a porta, o cofre era muito amplo, tinha móveis, varias caixas e baús, o duende se postou do lado de fora quando todos entraram, Harry abriu o guarda roupas e esta cheio de com as roupas de seus pais, ele respirou profundamente o perfume deles ainda era presente, Sirius estava emocionado, Harry, foi até um grande baú em seu interior estava cheio de fotos dos pais, dês de crianças até as ultimas que eles tiraram dos três, pelo visto no dia que eles foram assassinados, ele separou esse baú, seguiu para o próximo, esse também tinha fotos, mas eram fotos dos membros da Ordem, ele mexeu um pouco quando uma lhe chamou a atenção.

Srª Weasley quem são? – perguntou lhe entregando três fotos.

Minha nossa, pensei que nunca mais veria essas fotos. – disse a senhora emocionada. – Harry e Rony, essa foto é a primeira de vocês dois juntos – disse mostrando uma foto onde dois bebes estavam deitados juntos numa cama. – essa vocês já eram um pouco maiores. – mostrou uma onde tinham os dois e mais três bebes. – esse de azul é o Klaus, o irmão da Sarah, esse de verde é o Neville e essa de rosa é a Susana Bones vocês eram chamados de as crianças da ordem nesta estão todos, os meus meninos, a Dora, a Sarah, dentre outros. – disse entregando uma foto que tinha varias crianças, ela seguiu até o baú e logo voltou com um sorriso satisfeito. – essa é você com a Gina. – disse entregando a Harry uma foto onde ele estava sentado ao lado de um neném enrolado numa manta rosa, ele olhava com carinho para neném. – Gina tinha pouco mais de um mês nesta foto.

Ele separou esse baú também, abriu o maior deles, esse estava repleto de roupas e coisas de neném, ele fechou e deixou onde estava, mas o pegaria quando ele e Gina tivessem o primeiro filho, achou vários baús com coisas de uso domestico e objetos de decoração, ele achou a velha vassoura do pai, muitos livros, Hermione estava entretida com eles e já separara alguns para levar depois de pedir a Harry, buscaria tudo quando reconstruísse o chalé, lógico tudo o Gina quisesse, ele já ia sair quando viu um baú de tamanho médio ele o pegou e abriu, eram as jóias da mãe, e ali estava uma caixinha com as alianças dos seus pais, ele pegou e guardou no bolso seriam perfeitas para o que ele estava planejando fazer no aniversario da Gina, colocou o baú com as jóias junto as coisas que tinha separado, queria escolher alguns presentes dali para Molly, Gina, Hermione e Sarah.

Harry acho melhor você ver isso. – chamou Hermione, ela estava na frente de um baú diferente ele era decorado, e tinha um tamanho razoável.

O que é isso Hermione? – perguntou ao ver o conteúdo do baú.

Eu peguei esse aqui, pois pensei ser alguma enciclopédia, mas são diários. – disse lhe entregando um volume encadernado de couro preto, ele abriu e reconheceu a letra da mãe, fechou e pegou outro, da fileira ao lado esses eram encadernados de marrom a caligrafia era do seu pai.

Eles me deixaram isso, tinham preparado tudo para quando fosse preciso. – disse pesaroso.

Harry, a Lílian e o Tiago sabiam que o Riddle iria atrás deles, eles deixaram varias coisas preparadas para caso você ficasse sem eles. – disse Sirius com a mão no ombro do moreno – E se eu não me engano, - passou a mão na tampa do baú, essa abriu, revelando um compartimento cheio de frascos com memórias. – essas são lembranças deles, coisas que eles queriam que você soubesse. Aqui esta a penseira do teu pai. – Sirius abriu uma caixa e pegou o objeto.

Harry separou esse baú e a penseira, foi no guarda roupas e pegou algumas peças de roupa do pai, e ofereceu a Gina para escolhes algumas de sua mãe, a ruiva ficou encantada com a oferta. Com um feitiço redutor encolheu os objetos, saíram do cofre, Carlinhos e Sarah estavam esperando por eles, assim saíram do banco foram tomar um sorvete, Remo e Tonks estavam ali se despediram deles, pois Teddy estava com a avó, depois voltaram para A Toca, lancharam e Harry foi com Sirius para casa, onde com calma olhou todas as fotos e começou a ler os diários, deixaria as memórias para o fim, ele dormiu muito tarde essa noite, sentia uma emoção indescritível ao ler os diários, começou com os da mãe, ela relatava neste primeiro como passou a amar Tiago, quer dizer a aceitar esse amor, alguns momentos do namoro, terminava no noivado deles. Terminou de ler e pegou o do pai, eram relatos da mesma época, mas pela versão do pai, ele deu varias risadas do jeito que o pai contava a história, quando terminou ele adormeceu.

Ele passou o resto da semana lendo os diários, tinha muitas cartas dos pais para ele inclusive uma onde Lílian explicava o por que resolveram fazer os diários, no caso dela apenas passou a limpo, os que ela tinha na época da escola, excluindo coisas que ele não precisava saber, e no caso de Tiago ele escreveu o que recordava daquela época, mas quando Dumbledore os avisou da profecia, eles resolveram deixar esses momentos eternizados para Harry conhecer o seu passado.

Durante os dois dias restantes da semana, trabalharam com a Sarah, faziam pesquisas, levavam poções para o St Mungus, procuravam plantas especificas, estas saídas sempre rendiam bons momentos com as garotas, pois iam ou Harry e Gina, ou Rony e Hermione, na noite de sábado saíram novamente para se divertir, Harry e Mione passaram a noite n'A Toca, Rony ficou numa situação muito complicada, ou dormia novamente com Mione, o que significava que Harry passaria a noite com Gina, ou Harry ficaria em seu quarto, sabia que os dois não passariam de amassos, assim como ele e Hermione, então preferiu engolir o ciúmes e ficar com a morena, então quando todos foram dormir Hermione foi para o quarto dos garotos e Harry para o de Gina, antes do sol nascer eles desfizeram a troca. Já estavam no café da manhã de domingo quando algo muito bom aconteceu.

Nossa por que todas aquelas corujas estão vindo para cá? – perguntou Rony apontando para um bando de oito corujas que estavam vindo em direção à janela da cozinha d'A Toca.

Já estava na hora. – disse Sarah tranqüila.

Você comprou coisas para os nenéns amor? – perguntou Carlinhos enquanto abria a janela para as aves poderem entrar.

Não comprei presentes para os meus adoráveis estagiários.

Para nos? – perguntou Rony admirado.

Sim acho que vocês irão gostar. – falou quando as aves entraram pela cozinha e com cuidado pousaram na mesa, três carregavam um embrulho comprido e quatro dividiam o peso de uma grande caixa, a oitava tinha um grande pacote.

Harry esse é teu. – Sarah entregou um dos grandes pacotes para o moreno, os outros foram um pa Gina e outro para o Rony.

Essa vassoura é da mesma marca que a do Carlinhos. – disse Gina encantada.

Isso mesmo e elas são adaptadas para a posição de vocês. Afinal você jogaram no time da Grifinória, eu quero que taça continue na nossa casa. – explicou. – Esse é teu Mione, lhe indicou a grande caixa, que continha muitos livros para delírio da morena.

Nossa Sarah esses livros são raros. – era nada menos que uma enciclopédia de poções e feitiços muito antiga.

E esse é teu amor. – disse estendendo o grande embrulho para Carlinhos.

Bruxinha, onde você encontrou esse livro? – Carlinhos estava encantado era um livro sobre todas as espécies de dragões existentes, dês dos mais antigos até os últimos híbridos descobertos, o volume era imenso, muito completo explicava detalhadamente tudo sobre cada espécie, ele tinha procurado esse livro por muito tempo e não conseguira achar para comprar, pois poucos livros haviam sido lançados, ele a beijou com carinho.

Às vezes é bom ter um editor como paciente. – falou assim que separou os lábios do ruivo.

Harry e Gina vamos para o campo experimentar as novas vassouras. – chamou Rony já se levantado junto com os amigos ele estendeu a mão a Mione que pegou um fascículo e saíram felizes, Carlinhos abraçou Sarah seguiram para a sala ele queria ler o novo livro, Hermione se sentou na grama e ficou lendo, enquanto os três voavam e brincavam, Sarah se sentou no sofá e Carlinhos se deitou pousando a cabeça no colo da loira que ficou fazendo cafuné, quando os demais Weasley chegaram todos almoçaram e depois foram fazer um passeio diferente foram todos para a praia, retornaram a noite, Rony levou Hermione para casa, quando voltou foi fazer a mala seria estranho voltar a Hogwarts.

A segunda amanheceu ensolarada, Carlinhos os levaria até a estação, durante todo o trajeto fez mil recomendações a Sarah, quando estavam na estação puxou Rony e Gina de lado e os pediu que caso acontecesse qualquer coisa por menor que fosse eles o chamassem imediatamente. Embarcaram no trem, praticamente vazio, então cada casal ficou em uma cabine diferente, Sarah estava no vagão destinado aos professores junto de Sirius, Tonks, Remo, Andrômeda e o pequeno Teddy. Chegaram na escola e seguiram com as carruagens quando avistaram o castelo sentiram uma sensação de retorno ao lar, mas era estranho voltar e saber que não veriam Dumbledore. McGonagall fez um discurso breve, e foi iniciado o banquete, eram tão poucos alunos que só tinha uma mesa no centro do salão, existiam pouquíssimos alunos da Soncerina.

As semanas voaram, Gina estudava com afinco, Harry, Rony e Hermione trabalhavam muito, cada dia aprendiam coisas novas, e muito interessantes, Hermione fazia varias pesquisas na biblioteca, para desespero da Madame Pince, ela tinha livre acesso a qualquer livro da escola, até alguns que os professores só podiam pegar com autorização da diretora, Hermione podia os pegar a qualquer hora, Harry gostava mais dos serviços externos, ele ia até Hogsmeade de vassoura e a deixava guarda na loja dos gêmeos, eles compraram a Zonko's, dali ele aparatava para Londres, Rony estava fascinado pela forma fácil que Sarah os ensinava, ele já fazia sozinho e perfeitamente varias poções complicada, ele estava se esforçando muito, como recebiam por hora, sempre que podia ele fazia hora extra, ou serviços mais arriscados onde ele recebia o dobro do valor, tudo ele só pensava ser por Hermione, pelo futuro juntos, já estavam no final da segunda semana Gina estava se sentido muito estressada, na próxima semana começariam os exames, os amigos e o irmão a ajudavam a estudar sempre que possível, estavam na sexta-feira depois do jantar sentados na sala comunal, Hermione estava fazendo perguntas sobre transfiguração para Gina que acertava todas, Harry e Rony estavam jogando xadrez sentados no tapete.

Boa Noite! – disse Wendy entrando na sala. – A minha senhora tem um convite a fazer a vocês quatro, ela os convida a ir a sala dela tomar um chá e discutir um assunto referente ao trabalho. – fez uma reverencia e sumiu.

O que será que a Sarah quer? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Não sei. – disse Rony que aproveitou a aproximação da moça e roubou um beijo.

Vamos lá logo. – disse Gina se levantando, mas ela o fez muito rápido e se segurou na cadeira, pois sentiu uma forte tontura.

Você esta bem Gi? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

Estou ótima foi só um mal estar.

Ela não está se alimentado direito e passa o dia estudando. – recriminou Rony.

Já estou bem, vamos logo, lá eu como e peço uma poção fortificante para a Sarah. disse indo em direção a saída, os outros se entre olharam e a seguiram, quando entraram na sala, Sarah estava sentada à mesa, que para alegria de Rony estava repleta de coisas deliciosas, seu estomago roncou, Hermione o olhou de lado e revirou os olhos.

Que bom que vocês vieram, sentem-se. – disse a loira carinhosa. – Tenho um convite a fazer a vocês, quero levá-los a um local, mas como é perigoso vocês estão liberados para recusar.

Sarah eu estou muito curiosa. – disse Hermione.

Eu acho que sei onde que é. – falou Rony engolindo rápido um pedaço de bolo.

Eu queria que vocês me acompanhassem amanhã até a reserva de dragões que esta sendo montada aqui na Escócia, Carlinhos me falou que eles estão com onze animais, mas a maioria são filhotes, será um local aonde vocês irão muito já que trabalham comigo, caso vocês aceitem sairemos logo cedo e creio que estaremos liberados do feitio das poções no inicio da tarde, então podemos passar um pouco pela cidade que tem ali perto e depois voltamos a Hogwarts.

Por que temos que ir a reserva? – perguntou Harry.

Tem poções que precisam das substancias tiradas na hora, para daí então serem adicionadas a ela, como a poção fortificante, ela tem que maturar por dois ciclos lunares completos e daí ser colocado sete gotas de sangue de dragão tirado na hora, então ela matura por mais dois dias, além desta tem outras que são assim, na sua maioria poções de cura. – explicou Rony, os três jovens olharam para ele admirados e de boca aberta, Sarah o olhava com orgulho. – que foi falei algo errado? – perguntou desconcertado, e pensativo.

Nada errado Rony, você falou tudo perfeitamente bem. – elogiou Sarah, muito carinhosa.

Ufa! Pensei ter falado alguma bobagem ao ver a cara desses ai.

Rony dês de quando você virou o príncipe das poções? – perguntou Harry, numa comparação ao livro do sexto ano.

Não enche Harry. – disse o ruivo com as orelhas vermelhas, mas ficando ligeiramente aprumado.

Eu vou. – disse Gina - Sempre quis ir nesta reserva nova. - todos concordaram e após terminarem o chá seguiram para a torre da Grifinória, eles estavam dormindo os quatro no dormitório masculino, ali não rolava nada além de beijos e algumas caricias leves, o que valia era o prazer de sentir a presença um do outro, poder dormir abraçados, e acordar vendo o rosto amado ao seu lado.

O passeio até a reserva foi maravilhoso, eles aprenderam muito, viram como era pesado o trabalhos dos que cuidavam destas criaturas, como eles retiravam o sangue, onde ficava armazenadas as partes quando um dragão morria e quais eram usadas em poções, enfim foi muito instrutivo, depois seguiram para a cidade que tinha ali perto curtiram um almoço num lindo restaurante e passaram o resto do dia passeando pela cidade, eles adoravam esses passeios em grupo era sempre muito divertido, além de Sarah e Carlinhos sempre facilitarem para que eles se dividissem em casais e terem privacidade, para uns amassos mais calientes, neste dia em especial já tinham caminhado bastante e Sarah se sentiu mal com enjôo, sono e tontura então foram para um hotel, Carlinhos pediu três quartos, pegou uma chave, entregou outra a Rony e outra a Gina.

Vocês decidem com quem irão ficar e o que fazer, mas juízo. – disse Carlinhos olhando divertido para eles.

Pode confiar em nós. – disse Rony, com um sorriso de lado.

Eu sei, por isso ajudo vocês. – disse sério, quando a porta do elevador abriu no andar deles, eles saíram para o corredor, Sarah teve que se apoiar em Carlinhos para andar, ele a pegou no colo e rapidamente procurou pelo quarto deles.

Os quartos ficavam um ao lado do outro, assim que eles entraram no quarto e fecharam a porta, Rony pegou a mão de Hermione e entrou num quarto, Gina olhou sapeca para Harry e foi para o outro com o moreno, Rony e Hermione quase tiveram a primeira vez deles, mas como a morena não havia tomado a poção, não passaram das caricias orais que tanto gostavam, Harry e Gina também não passaram disso, já o casal mais velho nem isso teve, Sarah estava realmente mal e cansada. Depois de duas horas, Carlinhos mandou um patrono chamar os jovens, ao seu quarto e dali mesmo voltaram para Hogwarts via chave de portal, quando chegaram direto nos aposentos da Sarah, ele a levou até a cama, onde a colocou sentada encostada na cabeceira e apoiada com vários travesseiros, se levantou e começou simplesmente a fazer as malas dela em silêncio, quando tudo estava arrumado, ficando apenas uma camisola, um vestido no armário, e dois conjuntos íntimos numa gaveta, saiu pisando duro, e seguiu em direção à sala da diretora. Deixando para trás todos admirados, os quatro ficaram ali impressionados com a reação do ruivo, Sarah chorava silenciosamente.

O que deu no Carlinhos? – perguntou Rony. – Vocês brigaram?

Eu fiquei muito ruim, passei mal mesmo, cheguei a desmaiar lá no hotel, então ele disse que eu estou abusando, e não vai mais me deixar trabalhar nem aqui na escola. – ela estava com a voz embargada.

Eu não entendo por que você quer tanto continuar trabalhando Sarah? – perguntou Gina a abraçando e acariciando os cabelos da loira.

Eu não gosto de ser dependente, Gi. – disse a loira entre soluços. – Muito menos desocupada.

Por que disso querida? – perguntou Hermione que sentou ao delas na cama.

Eu cresci ouvindo essas coisas, e no dia em que vim para Hogwarts pela primeira vez...

Flashback.

Uma mulher alta segurava pelo pulso uma menina pequena e gordinha, ela praticamente arrastava a menina, que estava olhando para os lados procurando alguém.

Sarah anda sua molenga. – ela falou ríspida.

A senhora já os viu mamãe? – perguntou com ansiedade e sua voz era doce.

Ainda não, eles chegam daqui a pouco. – respondeu no mesmo tom ríspido, parou num canto isolado e afastado da multidão se abaixou olhou a garotinha nos olhos. – quero falar umas coisinhas com você antes dos Weasley's chegarem.

O que mamãe? – perguntou curiosa, sabia que a mãe não era mais a mesma dês do acontecido anos atrás, pensou que a mãe iria pedir desculpas e falar que sentiria saudade, colocou um lindo sorriso nos lábios ao olhar para a mãe.

A partir de hoje, você está sozinha, o que você quiser ter trabalhe e conquiste pelos teus próprios recursos, nunca mais me peça nada, se puder passar as férias e feriados na escola ou com os Weasley's será o melhor para nos duas, não quero ver essa tua cara por um bom tempo, os teus estudos teu pai deixou um fundo para isso, só por esse motivo você esta indo para Hogwarts e até teu curso de especialização esse fundo cobre, por que para mim já chega de sustentar um ser tão inútil como você, não sei como pude gerar alguém assim tão molenga, meiga, doce, apaixonada, boba e imprestável, pelo menos você tem um pouco de inteligência, se você não fosse a cara do teu pai juraria que foi trocada no hospital, por anos desejei que você fosse um aborto, seria muito mais fácil me livrar de você, mas enfim o dia chegou, fiz o meu trabalho que era te criar até você ir para a escola, daqui para frente é com você, não sei você vai conseguir fazer algum curso superior ou trabalhar um dia, mas seres inúteis, dependentes e desocupados como você temos que tratar assim, largar no mundo, e deixar que a vida ensine. – a voz dela era ríspida e cheia de rancor. – Pare já de chorar, a vida é dura menina, e para você acabou a moleza, a vida de princesa acabou no dia que enterrei teu pai, já estou cansada de ter cuidado para não magoar a queridinha, acho que logo aquele ruivo vai cansar de você também, ninguém te suporta menina chata, há anos tento te fazer ser forte, te afastei de todos que te mimavam, te coloquei para ajudar os professores e os elfos domésticos da escola, mas como nada disso adiantou hoje te entrego para o mundo.

Por que a senhora me odeia tanto mamãe? – perguntou entre soluços

Eu não te odeio! – disse ríspida – Apenas não tenho sentimentos maternos por você, pois dês que você nasceu só me decepcionou, você é muito fraca e meiga para ser uma McGonagall ou uma Black, além de ser feia, baixa e gorda, apenas isso, se tivesse sido você no lugar do meu Klaus naquela dia tudo seria diferente. – ela olhou para onde estava o trem e viu que o grupo de pessoas estava maior e reconheceu a cabeleira farta e ruiva de Arthur, trazendo Carlinhos e Gui. – ainda bem que a Molly não veio. – pegou a varinha e apontou para a garota, limpou as lágrimas e desfez a cara de choro dela. - Nenhuma palavra do que eu te falei deve ser repetida ouviu mocinha? – ela afirmou com a cabeça Ártemis se levantou deu a mão à menina, agora com falso carinho, e se encaminhou até onde os Weasley's estavam, assim que viu Carlinhos ela se soltou da mão da mãe e o abraçou com força. – ela sentiu muito a falta de vocês, afinal já fazem três anos que ela não vem visitá-los – disse num tom doce. – a Molly não veio?

Não ela esta com os menores em casa. – disse Arthur enquanto se abaixava para abraçar a afilhada – Como você cresceu e esta linda. – falou carinhoso para a menina, que sorriu tímida, ela se lembrava das palavras da mãe. – cadê as malas de vocês?

Chegamos cedo e já deixamos uma cabine reservada assim eles podem ir todos juntos, a Ninfadora também vai esse ano não é? – mal falou, e ao seu lado parou a família Tonks, depois dos cumprimentos o trem começou a apitar, os adultos se despediram das crianças, Sarah deixou a mãe por último.

Eu vou te provar que você está errada. – disse ao ouvida da mãe quando a abraçou. – Não vou mudar a minha personalidade, mas serei grande e famosa, honrarei os nomes da famílias que descendo, eu não quero nunca mais depender de ninguém, como à senhora mesmo falou estou sozinha, obrigada por ter feito isso mãe, saiba que eu tenho muito orgulho da senhora e que eu a amo. – se soltou, deu a mão a Carlinhos e entrou no trem sem olhar para trás.

Fim do Flashback*/i

Eu não vi a mamãe por anos, quando eu fui embora depois da briga com o Carlinhos, no final da escola, ela me olhou e disse - eu não falei que o ruivo iria cansar de você? Na minha casa você não fica. – então fui morar com meu tio por um tempo, trabalhava com a minha tia no hospital da Alemanha, depois voltei para a Inglaterra, aluguei um apartamento e daí passei a morar sozinha, sempre trabalhando e estudando o máximo de tempo possível, essas atividades não nos deixam pensar em outros assuntos, quando fui estudar para medibruxa na Alemanha comprei um pequeno apartamento, dês de então eu me acostumei a trabalhar, a ser dinâmica, independente e sozinha. – Contou a loira. – O único lugar que sinto em família é com os Weasley. – deu um sorriso triste - Teus pais não sabem desta história da estação. – disse olhando de Gina para Rony. – O único que sabe dela é o Carlinhos.

Nossa Sarah eu nunca sonhei com isso. – disse Rony. – Era por isso que você ficava sempre lá em casa.

Sim Rony, quando eu falava para madrinha que tinha que ir para vovó, pois ia para "casa da mamãe" com ela, na verdade ficava com a vovó na Escócia.

Mas você e a Ártemis são tão amigas hoje.

Disse bem Gina. Somos apenas amigas, você não reparou que ela não foi ao hospital e que até hoje não apareceu para me visitar?

Nossa é mesmo. – disse a ruiva pensativa, Harry estava calado e muito emocionado, quem via a loira não diria que ela passou por isso.

Já acertei tudo com a McGonagall – disse Carlinhos entrando no quarto, com a expressão muito seria. – vou te substituir até ela achar outro professor de poções, afinal será apenas no dia da prova, e depois só a partir de setembro caso ela não ache ninguém até lá. – Rony trocou um olhar assustado com Gina, ter um irmão como professor não estava nos planos deles.

Amor o teu emprego na reserva? – perguntou se sentando na borda da cama, o olhando com carinho.

Eu dou jeito de desempenhar as duas funções, você vai ficar em casa, estudando plantas, escrevendo um novo livro, desenvolvendo algumas poções e resolvendo as partes burocráticas do hospital, chega Sarah, você precisa descansar, afinal tudo mudou, você não esta mais sozinha, eu estou com você e logo teremos as crianças. – disse carinhoso enquanto ia se aproximando da cama e ajoelhando na frente dela – Já passou da hora de assumir as minhas responsabilidades e compromissos com você. – disse pegando as mãos dela no meio das suas. – Bruxinha me deixe cuidar e zelar de você e dos nossos filhos?

Claro que deixo amor - disse se inclinando e dando um selinho nele – você esta certo, tudo mudou eu não estou mais sozinha. – disse emocionada, era verdade ela logo teria três filhos do homem que amava, ele queria ficar com ela, e já provara que estava mudado.

Desculpe meninos, mas vocês irão embora conosco amanhã cedo. – disse Carlinhos para desespero dos quatro jovens. – vão fazer a mala de vocês que a McGonagall esta providenciando uma chave de portal para A Toca, Gina não fica assim. – disse ao ver a irmã chorar - São menos de duas semanas, e a Sarah vai mandar o Harry aqui para pegar coisas na estufa ou na floresta, quase todos os dias.

Eu vou mandá-lo vir aqui todos os dias Gi, prometo. – disse a loira, ela só viera dar essas aulas em Hogwarts para ajudar o casal, essa situação lhe doía o coração. Gina saiu do quarto com a cabeça baixa sendo acompanhada pelos amigos, seguiram em silêncio para a torre da Grifinória, Harry fez a mala rapidamente, e foi se despedir de Gina.

Vem comigo! – disse pegando a mão dela e a guiando para fora da sala comunal.

Aonde vamos Harry?

Você já vai saber. – ele a levou por diversas passagens secretas, quando chegou ao sétimo andar, no local de uma sala já conhecida, Gina só observava ele andar pelo corredor muito concentrado, quando a porta surgiu ele foi até ela a puxou para um abraço apertado. – espero que você goste. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, deu a mão a ela e a guiou para o interior da sala.

Harry que lindo! - Foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar, a sala parecia um jardim estava toda decorada com flores multicoloridas, arbustos que tremulavam, fadinhas iluminavam o ambiente, no meio tinha uma fonte linda e iluminada, se ouvia uma musica instrumental suave, ao lado da fonte tinha uma mesa posta para dois, um confortável sofá, e num canto mais afastado protegida por cortinas num tom lilás claro uma grande cama de casal. – nossa amor, esta perfeito. – disse o abraçando com força e o puxando para um beijo cheio de desejo, quando se separaram se dirigiram para a mesa onde saborearam um delicioso jantar.

Depois foram para o sofá Gina sentou no colo de Harry, e como fizera tantas vezes encostou a intimidade na dele e com movimentos rápidos enquanto o beijava tiveram prazer. Ele depois a deitou no sofá, tirou a blusa dela e o sutiã passou a beijar seus seios, a sugá-los com carinho, mas com força Gina gemia de prazer, ele se levantou a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama onde a deitou, tirou a própria roupa e terminou de despi-la. Beijou cada pedaço do corpo dela, a acariciou nos locais que ele sabia serem os que mais a excitavam Gina já se contorcia de prazer, quando ele fez algo que nunca haviam feito, ele se levantou e deitou sobre ela, e com isso encostou as suas intimidades sem nada interferindo o contato das partes mais sensíveis, sentiam o calor e a pulsação daquela região, ficaram um tempo assim apenas se sentindo fazendo alguns movimentos leves e se beijando nos lábios, quando Harry se deitou ao lado dela foi à vez de Gina retribuir os carinhos, naquela noite dormiram ali, juntos e felizes.

A despedida foi triste, para ambos, mas Sarah cumpriu a promessa e Harry vinha a Hogwarts todos os dias, em horários que podia ficar com a ruiva, ficavam apenas passeando ou sentados nos jardins trocavam apenas beijos e abraços, mas se viam todos os dias.

Julho chegou com festas, além do retorno de Gina tiveram no meio do mês o noivado de Sarah e Carlinhos.


	13. Cap 12 DOCES MOMENTOS

**Capitulo XII – ****doces momentos.**

Cara eu não acredito, toda essa correria para preparar o casamento e nós aqui, tranqüilos no quarto só lendo. – disse Rony deitado espichado na cama lendo tranqüilo um livro sobre o poder mágico das plantas egípcias.

Nem fale Rony. Depois de termos trabalhado feito elfos domésticos no casamento do Gui, o casamento do Carlinhos esta uma maravilha. – disse Harry sentado na poltrona, tomando nota de um trecho do livro:

"Escaravelhos Egípcios, Suas Espécies e Usos Destes Insetos em Poções". – Eles noivaram dia cinco de Julho, e já vão casar dia dezessete, isso que eu chamo de noivado curto. – disse divertido, o que arrancou gargalhadas do amigo.

No nosso casamento também quero um batalhão de elfos pra cuidar de tudo. – disse Rony decidido

O Srº só tome cuidado, para Mione não ouvir isso.

Mas eles receberão pagamento, assim como esses, mas é que o trabalho deles é tão perfeito e caprichado.

Falando nisso, não esqueço a cara que Monstro fez quando viu o Sirius. – falou Harry rindo lembrando o escândalo que o elfo fez, quando Harry o chamou para ajudar nos preparativos do casamento e o elfo deu de cara com Sirius vivo.

Aquela foi boa mesmo, o Sirius ficou um mês em Hogwarts e ele nunca soube. – disse Rony assim que se recuperou do ataque de riso. – Os feitiços feitos Dumbledore para forjar a morte de Sirius foram muito complexos, mas perfeitos.

Nem fale, o que importa é que ele esta vivo e o melhor muito feliz, ele e a Mariana estão cada dia mais apaixonados.

Logo mais um maroto será amarrado. – disse Rony divertido. – As meninas devem estar aproveitando o passeio, quatro mulheres juntas fazendo compras, não queria estar na pele do meu irmão. - Falou finalizando a conversa tinha encontrado a planta que tinha que pesquisar, então voltou a atenção para o livro, mas ele arrancou risadas de Harry com o comentário, ambos tinham consciência que fariam o mesmo por suas amadas.

Já estavam com a pesquisa quase concluída quando Molly os chamou para o lanche, assim que desceram as escadas, ouviram a camionete estacionando próximo a porta dos fundos, Carlinhos desceu com um enorme sorriso no rosto, abriu a porta atrás da sua ajudou Hermione a sair, deu a volta por trás abriu a outra porta traseira ajudou Gina e Mariana, então abriu a porta do caroneiro e auxiliou Sarah a descer, a barriga dela agora já com cinco meses de gravidez a barriga já estava bem visível, ela estava com um daqueles vestidos de grávida num tom azul claro a cada dia parecia mais bonita, ela ainda estava morando n'A Toca, para alegria de Molly, mas ela e Carlinhos dormiam em quartos separados, Mariana se despediu deles e aparatou, o destino com certeza era a casa de Sirius, o grupo entrou, lancharam e Carlinhos chamou Rony e Harry para irem com ele descarregar as compras, e depois irem ao quarto em que estava atualmente, onde contou algo que deixou os meninos preocupados, pediu que eles não falassem nada com as meninas, mas durante o passeio deles ele notou que haviam sido seguidos. No quarto de Sarah, ela e as meninas estavam numa conversa muito animada.

Podem escolher qualquer um destes para vocês. – disse Sarah indicando uns conjuntos de roupas intimas sexy's que ela tinha comprado, numa loja onde entrou com Mariana, enquanto Gina e Hermione estavam numa livraria trouxa com Carlinhos. – Afinal devemos sempre estar lindas para os nossos amados. – disse divertida.

Concordo com você, dês de que comecei a namorar o Rony, tenho cuidado cada vez mais de destes detalhes. – disse Hermione sonhadora, olhando enamorada um conjunto vinho com detalhes em branco, separou após olhar para Gina que estava olhando um preto com dourado e esta afirmar que queria aquele.

Meninas, caso vocês tenham alguma duvida, podem falar comigo, - disse a loira carinhosa, se lembrava das varias duvidas que tinha quando teve a primeira experiência, e não tinha a quem perguntar, deu sorriso de lado, pois a lembrança daquele dia surgiu em sua mente. – sei que certas coisas não temos coragem de falar com as nossas mães.

Dói muito? – perguntaram as duas juntas, a loira mal havia terminara de falar, elas se olharam e deram risadas.

Dói, mas não é nada absurdo. – esclareceu, ela tinha certeza que essa seria a primeira pergunta das meninas. – mas também logo passa. Eu desenvolvi um gel que reduz muito esse desconforto, depois eu dou pras duas.

Eu tenho tanto medo disso. – disse Hermione pensativa. – só ainda não tive nada com o Rony por medo.

Todas temos esse medo, ainda bem que já temos os nossos companheiros de vida, não existe nada pior que se entregar ao cara errado. – as duas jovens concordaram.

Eu tenho certeza que o Rony será muito gentil. – disse Hermione apaixonada.

E eu que o Harry será muito carinhoso. – disse Gina no mesmo tom.

Eu posso perguntar uma coisa para as duas?

Claro Sarah. – disseram juntas novamente.

Onde vocês sonham em ter a primeira vez de vocês? – perguntou carinhosa.

Mas antes de vocês responderem vamos nos sentar na sala, minhas costas estão doendo um pouco. – disse se encaminhando para a sala conjunta ao quarto, colocou uma musica italiana romântica de fundo, e se sentou confortável na poltrona pousando os pés num puff. – agora sim, podem me falar o sonho, mais romântico de vocês.

Paris! – disse Hermione suspirando. – É só um sonho bobo, mas eu sempre sonhei em ter a minha primeira vez com o Ron lá.

Linda cidade, tem tantos locais românticos, ótima escolha Mione. – disse a loira. – E você Gi?

O meu é impossível, não riam, - disse divertida. – mas eu queria que fosse em Veneza.

Nossa Veneza Gi? – disse a loira admirada, ainda lembrava do natal que passara lá com Carlinhos.

Eu vi as fotos de vocês lá e amei a cidade, dês deste dia eu pensei em ir lá com o Harry, nos já estaríamos noivos, e lá eu me entregaria a ele. – disse com a voz sonhadora. – Bobo, mas eu acho lindo, sonho com isso quase todas as noites.

Gi, não é bobo, é lindo, Veneza é ultra-romântica, nossa parabéns para as duas pelas escolhas.

E você Sarah? – perguntou Hermione.

É Sarah e você onde foi a tua primeira vez?

Na cabana do bosque. – disse divertida. – E incrível que pareça eu sempre sonhei que fosse ali, e sempre sonhei que fosse naquele dia e naquela hora. Mas foi uma loucura tão grande meninas, se fossemos descobertos, não sei o que nós aconteceria.

Jura? – disse Gina admirada. – conta como foi.

É Sarah conta. – Hermione fez coro.

Não sei meninas, tenho medo de parecer vulgar ou detalhista demais. -

Pula os detalhes mais íntimos, mais conta vai. – implorou Gina com uma carinha de pidona.

Está bem, vocês venceram.

Oba! – Disseram as duas sentando mais confortáveis e olhando a loira com atenção.

Não sei por onde começo. – essas lembranças eram Guardadas com muito carinho, ela lembrava de todas as sensações e até dos cheiros que sentiu no dia.

Começa pelo dia, agora eu fiquei curiosa, que data especial era essa?

O aniversario de dezoito anos do Carlinhos. Quer dizer a aventura começou na noite do dia onze de dezembro.

Perai! Sarah, como pode ter sido na cabana se vocês ainda estavam em Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina incrédula.

E ai que está à loucura. – disse a loira mordendo o lábio inferior – nos fugimos de Hogwarts.

Como assim? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

Nos dois éramos monitores, então saímos para fazer a ronda da noite...

Flashback.

Um jovem casal andava pelos corredores da escola, quem os vise pensaria que estavam apenas cumprindo a obrigação de monitores, até que quando estavam no quarto andar entraram numa passagem secreta, onde o rapaz abraçou a moça com força e carinho.

Carlinhos, isso é loucura, não quero nem pensar se nos descobrirem. – falou Sarah olhando para o ruivo a sua frente.

Bruxinha se quiser desistir por mim tudo bem, só queria realizar teu sonho. – falou carinhoso, antes a beijar com amor. – vem, vamos voltar para a torre da Grifinória, você passa essa noite dormindo abraçadinha comigo, e amanhã assim que acordarmos você me da um beijo bem caprichado, e já vale como presente, esquece isso, de me dar a nossa primeira vez. Afinal teremos outras oportunidades menos arriscadas que essa. – disse assim que separaram os lábios, já a pegando pela mão, e se virando.

Eu não quero desistir do meu sonho, não sem nem ao menos tentar. – disse decidida. – você tem certeza que da para confiar neste mapa dos gêmeos?

Claro amor olhe só. – puxou a varinha tocou no mapa falando –juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom – o pergaminho mostrou o mapa. – olhe essa passagem que fica atrás daquele espelho ali no final do corredor, dá direto no porão do Cabeça de Javali. Caso não de para aparatar direto dali, a gente usa o plano B.

Então vamos logo amor, a caminhada será longa. – disse respirando fundo, sentia um misto de medo e animação, era a primeira vez que transgrediam uma regra, Carlinhos tornou a olhar o mapa, não tinha ninguém no corredor, a beijou novamente sabia que ela sentia o mesmo que ele, a pegou pela mão e foram em direção ao espelho.

Carlinhos parou sozinho na frente do objeto, rugiu feito um leão, o espelho se abriu como uma porta e eles entraram, o túnel era escuro e amplo, acenderam as varinhas e Carlinhos ia à frente verificando o caminho que seguiam, não queria colocar a Sarah em risco, numa certa altura ele parou abruptamente o que fez a loira colidir com ele.

Tem uma descida muito íngreme aqui à frente, é melhor irmos escorregando. – falando isso se sentou na beirada, a ajudou a sentar a sua frente, colocando-a em seu colo e a apertou forte e firmemente contra seu corpo e deu um impulso, atingiram uma velocidade incrível na decida, logo atingiram o final.

Carlinhos como iremos voltar? – perguntou preocupada.

Não se preocupe, o Fred falou que a volta é ainda mais fácil. – disse tranqüilo. Andaram mais um pouco e já estavam defronte uma porta, quando ele a abriu, viu o porão empoeirado e muito sujo e bagunçado do pub. – Amor vamos tentar aparatar. – disse ao chegarem no meio do aposento, a puxou para o seu peito num forte abraço. –**N**ão esqueça de focalizar com força a margem do lago. – a olhou nos olhos – eu te amo bruxinha. – ficaram se olhando com muito amor, então fecharam os olhos e sentiram a sensação desagradável de serem comprimidos, antes de abrirem os olhos já ouviram o som da cachoeira.

Deu certo. – exclamou a loira, com alegria. Carlinhos a soltou do abraço e a pegou pela mão, caminharam sem pressa até a cabana, ela estava muito feliz, mas ao mesmo estava morrendo de medo, do que iria acontecer, eram tantas duvidas, já conhecia o corpo do rapaz, muito bem, assim como já conhecia o prazer, mas isso era diferente, era um passo imenso, algo que os mudaria para sempre, será que iria doer? Ele era tão grande e forte como iria aquentar ele sobre ela? O membro dele era tão grande e grosso como ele iria caber dentro dela? Será que ele iria gostar ou se decepcionaria e a deixaria? E eu irei gostar? Sentirei prazer? Como iria olhar para os padrinhos e para a avó depois disso? Será que eles notariam o que eles haviam feito? Será que a poção era segura mesmo? Como ficaria o amor deles depois disso? Eram tantas duvidas, que ela não tinha como responder, estava tão absorta nestes pensamentos que não percebeu que já estavam na sala da cabana.

Me espera aqui. – disse Carlinhos carinhoso – irei lá em cima arrumar o quarto, e já volto – disse enquanto a abraçava, notou que ela tremia. – você esta com medo amor? – perguntou preocupado, imaginava as duvidas que ela deveria estar tendo.

Um pouco. – disse com a voz tremida e falha.

Se você quiser podemos desistir. – disse compreensivo e carinhoso. – não quero te forçar a nada amor.

Não, eu quero ir até o fim. – falou decidida. Ele a beijou com amor e carinho num beijo leve, e subiu, minutos depois voltou, e então subiram juntos as escadas.

Espero que você goste. – disse num tom de voz meigo, mas um pouco tenso. – criei especialmente para você. – falou enquanto abria a porta do quarto onde os meninos dormiam, os beliches haviam sumido, no lugar tinha uma linda e confortável cama de casal em estilo clássico, coberta com pétalas de rosa, assim como o chão, na frente da lareira que já estava acesa tinha um lindo tapete de pelos altos e branco, os lençóis da cama eram num tom muito claro de lilás contrastavam com o cobertor grosso e felpudo na cor vinho, nos criados mudos que estavam na lateral da cama tinham candelabros de cobre em forma de dragão com velas coloridas e perfumadas e vários vasos com flores que completavam a decoração.

Amor ficou lindo. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – como você conseguiu comprar essas coisas? – afinal nenhum dos dois trabalhava ainda, e essas coisas não se pode transfigurar ou materializar.

Sempre fiz alguns serviços pelo vilarejo nas férias e feriados, e guardava para comprar as coisas para esse dia, por que sempre quis realizar teu sonho e que ele fosse perfeito em todos os detalhes. – falou com simplicidade, então nas férias deste amo fui a Londres e comprei tudo, trouxe para cá, os deixei escondidos e reduzidos, você gostou bruxinha? – falou a olhando nos olhos, com muito amor, por ela ele era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, só para vê-la feliz.

Amei, obrigada amor por sempre pensar em mim. – falou carinhosa, o abraçando com força e oferecendo os lábios a ele que os tomou com carinho a principio o beijo foi calmo e delicado, mas ia se tornado mais profundo a cada segundo. Assim como as caricias que trocavam, logo estavam apenas de roupas intimas

Você tomou a poção? – perguntou quando separou os lábios num tom de voz baixo e rouco.

Tomei, mas acho que devíamos usar o feitiço também. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Também acho, não quero estragar teu futuro com uma gravidez logo agora. – falou pensativo, as coisas que ele mais tinha medo era isso, e de a machucar. Puxou a varinha e apontou para o próprio ventre já ia falar o feitiço.

É melhor que eu faça com a minha varinha. – disse Sarah rapidamente. – essa tua varinha já era do teu tio, o feitiço pode não funcionar perfeitamente, e é melhor não corrermos nenhum risco. – apontou a varinha para si e depois para ele.

Ficaram em silêncio, o clima era estranho nenhum dos dois sabia como agir, ou o que fazer, Carlinhos tomou a iniciativa se aproximou dela e acariciou o rosto dela, começou a beijar o seu pescoço, sentia o perfume dela, logo seu corpo voltou a mostrar o quanto a desejava, os beijos passaram a percorrer um caminho que ele já conhecia muito bem, se abaixou um pouco, pois estavam em pé, logo se desfez o sutiã dela sugou seus seios, voltou à posição normal e a pegou no colo, a levando até a cama, onde a deitou com cuidado. Se deitou sobre ela e a beijou nos com muito carinho e ternura.

Se você não quiser mais pode falar que eu paro na mesma hora. – disse quando separou os lábios, se ele estava nervoso, ficava imaginado o que ela estava sentindo afinal era a primeira vez de ambos. - Quando doer você avisa que eu paro, fale a qualquer desconforto ou problema, esta bem? – ela concordou com a cabeça, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia que ele voltava a beijar o seu corpo.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando sentiu que ele tirara a sua calcinha, então o sentiu acariciar a sua intimidade, ele sempre fora ágil com dedo naquele local, apesar do medo do viria a seguir ela começou a relaxar, e a sentir cada vez mais desejo, ele logo passou a beijar aquela parte de seu corpo, e isso a fez esquecer quase completamente que naquela noite eles não parariam por ai, queria retribuir os carinhos, mas faltava forças, apenas gemia e acariciava os cabelos ruivos do seu amado, quando ela atingiu o prazer, ele se afastou ela o ouviu murmurar um feitiço, então ele tornou a se deitar sobre ela, que quando sentiu o peso dele abriu os olhos e olhou no fundo daqueles olhos tão lindos castanhos esverdeados, deu um sorriso de lado, mordeu o lábio inferior respirou fundo, e sentiu pela primeira vez ele começando a entrar nela, até que ele parou, eles ainda se olhavam nos olhos.

Bruxinha eu te amo, te amo muito e te amo mais que tudo, me desculpa, mas agora irei te machucar um pouco, te prometo que vai passar logo, e depois você ira gostar, confie em mim. – falou carinhoso e com a voz rouca, mas terna.

Sempre confie e irei confiar em você dragãozinho, também te amo muito e te amo mais que tudo. Me faça tua, me faça tua mulher. – falou no mesmo tom, ele a beijou com ternura.

Ele forçou a entrada de seu membro, sentiu quando ela contraiu o corpo com a dor, ainda a beijava, mas ela deu um gritinho que ele sabia ser de dor, se amaldiçoou, por que para terem prazer tinha que machuca a mulher que amava? Penetrou mais um pouco e parou novamente, sentiu que ela estava mais molhada que antes, deveria ser sangue, sentiu o corpo gelar e se ele a tivesse machucado muito? Não parou o beijo ou a caricia que fazia nos cabelos dela, logo a sentiu relaxar, e tornou a penetrá-la com muita calma e cuidado, quando achou o suficiente começou os movimento, suaves e vagarosos, ora se beijavam ora apenas se olhavam nunca em toda vida havia se sentido tão completo, tão forte ou tão vivo, foi aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, até que ela arqueou o corpo para trás e gritou o seu nome, neste momento ele sentiu as contrações internas dela que foram tão fortes que ele também forçou mais seu corpo contra o dela e ejaculou também chamando por ela, sentiu um prazer único.

Ela ouviu o relógio da sala dar a última das doze badaladas, indicando que já estavam no dia doze, o aniversario dele, ouvia também a musica que escolhera para esse momento, (Everything I Do) I Do It for You, estava tocando no toca fitas que tinham trazido, deu pequeno sorriso tudo estava saindo exatamente como sonhara. sentiu quando ele fez um movimento mais forte, parecia que algo estava sendo rasgado dentro de si, sentiu uma dor como se tivesse se cortado, não pode reprimir de contrair o corpo e de soltar um gritinho mesmo tendo os lábios colados no nele, viu quando uma lagrima solitária caiu dos olhos dele e se juntou ao beijo deles, tentou voltar a se concentrar no beijo, no calor dos lábios dele e das mãos que acariciavam seus cabelos com tanta ternura, logo esqueceu a dor e relaxou os músculos do corpo, o sentiu cada vez mais dentro dela, se sentiu completa e viva, nunca havia se senti assim, ao com essa intensidade, quando ele começou a se mover as sensações foram únicas e ótimas, não tinha consciência de mais nada além dos dois e de seus corpos, ele foi aumentando o ritmo e as sensações cresciam junto, quando o feitiço que ele usou perdeu o efeito o sentiu em sua totalidade, uma onda de êxtase percorrer tudo o seu corpo, ela não conseguia reprimir, era um prazer muito intenso, arqueou o corpo no mesmo instante sentiu que ele também a puxava mais contra si, e pela primeira vez o sentiu tendo prazer, era estranho, mas delicioso sentir que ele a inundava com um liquido quente.

Feliz aniversario meu amor! – Disse Sarah extremamente carinhosa e manhosa entre suspiros, o que arrancou um lindo sorriso de Carlinhos.

Eu te machuquei? – perguntou Carlinhos assim que conseguiu formular uma frase com a voz terna enquanto acariciava o rosto dela, ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Nenhum pouco, foi perfeito meu amor, eu adorei e nunca me senti tão feliz ou tão amada. – disse com o mesmo tom de voz e o mesmo sorriso. – Eu te decepcionei?

De forma nenhuma, foi muito melhor do que imaginei. Nunca me senti mais vivo ou complete. – ela aumentou o sorriso, se beijaram e ficaram apenas se olhando enamorados.

Ficaram assim conectados apenas se olhando por algum tempo, então ele desfez a conexão, ambos sentiram uma coisa estranha, se sentiram estranhamente incompletos, ele se deitou ao lado dela e ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo, então se levantou foi ao banheiro e minutos depois voltou a pegou no colo e a colocou em pé na banheira que estava com uma água quentinha e cheia de pétalas de rosas coloridas, entrou também se sentou, e ela sentou na frente dele, mas de costas para ele, que a abraçou e ficou dando beijinhos em seu pescoço e ombro, saíram após alguns minutos, se vestiram, sempre sorrindo brincando e conversando, rapidamente voltaram o quarto ao seu normal, Carlinhos colocou os móveis em miniatura numa caixa e entregou a Sarah.

Quero que esse quarto fique sempre com você, para que jamais esqueça esse nosso momento. – disse tornando a beijá-la e a abraçando.

Jamais esquecerei esse dia enquanto eu viver. - Disse assim que separaram os lábios.

Pronta?

Sim.

Retornaram dali mesmo para o porão, como os gêmeos avisaram o retorno foi muito mais tranqüilo, no final da descida tinha um tijolo que quando se dava boa tarde surgia um degrau que fazia trajeto rapidamente, quando chegaram na porta onde do outro lado estava o espelho Carlinhos tornou a consultar o mapa, já era três horas da madrugada, todos pareciam estar dormindo, saíram de mãos dadas, andando rápido para a torre da Grifinória, entraram silenciosamente no dormitório dos meninos, queriam ficar mais um pouco juntos, quando acordaram, o dormitório estava vazio se ela deu um beijo bem caprichado nele e correu para o seu dormitório, por sorte eles teriam a primeira aula daquele dia vaga. Carlinhos e Sarah ficaram com um sorriso imenso nos lábios o dia todo.

Fim do flashback

E foi assim meninas. – as duas estavam de boca aberta e a olhavam admirada, lógico que os detalhes mais íntimos ela pulou. – os móveis são os do no meu quarto, dês de que passei a morar sozinha sempre os usei, achei armários e cômodas do mesmo estilo.

Realmente vocês são loucos. – disse Gina nunca pensaria que o irmão um dia tivesse a coragem para tanto.

Que coragem, se alguém os pegasse seriam no mínimo expulsos, justo no último ano. Nunca ninguém descobriu? – perguntou Hermione.

Não existem segredos em Hogwarts, naquela noite, estávamos fazendo o dever, quando uma menina do primeiro ano nos entregou um convite, para irmos a sala do diretor – disse sorrindo, ante ao olhar espantado das meninas. – não preciso disser como nos sentimos, chegamos lá e Dumbledore, começou a falar sobre como tinha orgulho de nós dois, que provavelmente seriamos eleitos os melhores alunos da escola e os mais disciplinados, que nunca apesar de sermos namorados, fizemos alguma irregularidade, a cada palavra dele sentíamos um certo arrependimento, ele falou que devíamos usar bem as idas a Hogsmeade, então nos dispensou, mas antes de sairmos disse que não devíamos nos envergonhar ou arrepender do que havíamos feito, apenas não repetir a fuga da escola. Isso foi em 1990, creio que nos dias atuais não seria possível uma fuga assim.

Esse era Dumbledore. – disse Gina com a voz saudosa. - Mas e ai mudou o relacionamento de vocês?

Mudou tudo Gi, ficamos cada vez mais íntimos e cúmplices. – explicou carinhosa. Ficaram um tempo no quarto conversando, as meninas fizeram varias perguntas que foram respondidas com carinho e sinceridade. Desceram na hora do jantar, e logo Rony levou Hermione para casa.

No outro dia a atividade n'A Toca estava muito intensa já era quarta e o casamento seria na sexta-feira, chegavam a toda hora corujas que vinham do mundo todo com presentes e confirmações de presença, o casamento não seria realizado ali, e sim numa cidade do litoral da Escócia, num castelo mágico que fica protegido dos olhares dos trouxas, quem olha o local vê apenas as ruínas do Dunnottar Castle, nem sonha que ali naquela falésia, sobre aquele penhasco onde bate incansavelmente o mar do norte, existe um lindo castelo, os noivos queriam uma cerimônia simples, apenas para os mais íntimos e a família, o problema é que as famílias são imensas dos dois lados, além dos inúmeros amigos que pelo emprego de ambos e serviços com a ordem são de vários paises, tudo estava sendo feito n'A Toca, e mandado para o castelo, todos estavam animados, os jovens estavam no quarto que era ocupado por Sarah trabalhando em uma pesquisa seria a primeira poção que eles iriam criar, mas tinha uma moça que não conseguia se concentrar em nada, nem no livro que estava pesquisando, ela percebeu que estava lendo a mesma pagina pela sexta vez quando fechou o livro com raiva, o que assustou os amigos.

Nossa Mi o que foi? – perguntou Rony marcando a pagina do livro, e indo sentar ao lado da morena, passando o braço pelos ombros dela.

Esse barulho destes elfos que não param de aparatar. – exclamou a morena, se arrependeu na mesma hora que falou, afinal ela sabia que não era isso que estava tirando a sua atenção. – Só estou cansada e frustrada. – falou num fio de voz ante ao olhar espantado dos três amigos. – Não encontramos nada que tenha os poderes mágicos para poção que a Sarah pediu que desenvolvêssemos. – os amigos concordaram, afinal pesquisavam há três dias e não acharam nada que completasse o efeito da poção.

Acho que podíamos fazer uma pausa, o que vocês acham? – sugeriu Harry. – Quem sabe com a cabeça descansada pensamos em algo.

Eu queria andar num local com plantas, em Hogwarts era só ir às estufas, mas aqui...

Mione o bosque tem varias plantas, quem sabe se andarmos por lá você não acha o que você quer. – disse Rony se levantando e oferecendo a mão à morena.

Ótima idéia Ron. – disse com um sorriso de lado, trocou um olhar com Gina, que antes de Harry se oferecer para acompanhá-los falou rapidamente.

Harry! Queria tanto comer aquela torta de pêssego com creme que você faz. – usou um tom de voz bem doce, e uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Gi! Eu faço rapidinho para você. – falou carinhoso. – vocês não se importam de ir sozinhos?

Nem um pouco. - falou Hermione, Rony apenas deu de ombros, aparataram dali mesmo.

Mi aqui no bosque te inúmeras espécies de plantas, por onde você quer começar? – perguntou assim que sentiram o solo nos pés.

Na verdade eu queria ficar as sos com você Rony. – disse ao se aproximar dele e oferecer os lábios. – estou sentindo muito a falta das nossas noites juntos em Hogwarts. – completou assim que separam os lábios.

Eu também sinto falta Mi. – disse Rony carinhoso acariciando o rosto dela com as costas da mão direita, e com o polegar da mão esquerda ele estava acariciando os lábios dela. – eu conheço um local ótimo onde podemos ficar juntos por um tempo. – a guiou até a cabana, onde já na sala a beijou com muito desejo, logo se desfez da blusa dela e a seguir do sutiã, tirou a própria camisa e a abraçou, queria apenas sentir o calor dos corpos, mas isso gerou outra necessidade, ele queria sentir todo o corpo dela, num movimento rápido a pegou no colo e subiu para o quarto, a levou pára o quarto das meninas, onde assim que deitou na cama se livrou da bermuda e da cueca. Se deitou ao lado dela e começou beijar cada parte do tórax dela quando chegou aos seios ficou um bom tempo ali. Quando desceu a trilha de beijos, levou junto à calcinha dela.

Rony! Eu quero ser tua. – falou entre gemidos de prazer

Você tem certeza Mi? – perguntou parando os beijos no local mais sensível dela e levantando a cabeça para olhá-la, não acreditando no que ouvia.

Tenho Ron, hoje eu até tomei a poção.

Tudo bem. – falou sentindo um medo o percorrer, não conseguia lembrar do feitiço para torná-lo mais "normal", estava realmente muito nervoso, ele não queria machuca-lá mas se não lembrasse do feitiço como faria. – Mione não vai dar.

Por que Rony? – perguntou exasperada.

Eu não lembro o feitiço que meu irmão ensinou.

Tenta assim mesmo. – pediu, ela estava muito curiosa, e há meses queria fazer isso. ele se posicionou sobre ela, mas ao sentir o calor a umidade dela contra seu membro, lembrou de como era pequena e delicada essa parte, então apenas fez movimentos com o comprimento dele contra a intimidade dela, até eles terem prazer.

Jamais faria algo para te machucar. – disse carinhoso, depois de dar a ela inúmeros beijos.

Te amo Rony. – disse emocionada. Ficaram um bom tempo apenas se curtindo, antes de voltarem para a toca.

Se quarta estava uma loucura, na quinta a agitação era apenas em fazer as malas, seguiriam cedo para lá via chave de portal, para desgosto de Rony que tinha grandes planos para aquela noite depois de uma longa conversas a sós com Carlinhos se sentia pronto, o pai de Hermione não a deixara ir antes então ela iria na sexta pela manhã com a família, com tudo pronto todos os nove Weasley, mais Fleur, Harry, Sirius, Mariana e Sarah, estavam na sala d'A Toca esperando Lupin e Tonks chegar, com o Teddy e Andrômeda para seguirem para o castelo.

Eu ainda preferia que a cerimônia fosse aqui n'A Toca. – disse Sarah, aborrecida.

Amor, tua avó ofereceu o castelo da família, ficaria chato não aceitar. – disse divertido. – e depois juntar McLean's, McGonagall's, Black's, Holff's, Weasley's e Prewett's e demais derivações aqui n'A Toca, seria tarefa impossível. – falou rápido ao ver que ela iria argumentar.

Só aceitei por causa disso. – disse conformada. – mas duvido que você ira usar o kilts que a vovó sugeriu. – falou baixo, mas num tom audível para os gêmeos que estavam sentados próximo a eles, sabia que isso renderia horas de diversão a eles.

O castele é de tue famili? – perguntou Fleur curiosa.

Sim esse é o castelo do Clã dos McGonagall, o do Clã dos McLean fica no campo. – falou pensativa, ainda não tinha uma opinião formada sobre a cunhada, que apesar de ser muito querida, era um pouco superficial, a criticara muito pela escolha do modelo dos vestidos, das cores, mas ela não vestiria Gina e Hermione de rosa bebe, nem as gêmeas que iriam entrar na sua frente jogando pétalas de rosa usariam essa cor, muito menos mangas bufantes e os infindáveis babados, como os vertidos que ela lhe mostrara como idéias. – podemos combinar de passar uma temporada lá depois que os bebes nascerem.

Com certaze. – falou muito decidida. – se minhe famili tivesse um castele, mudarria para lê. – falou sonhadora.

Após as palavras de Fleur caiu um pesado silêncio na sala, por sorte os Lupin chegaram logo e quebraram o silêncio, depois dos devidos cumprimentos e vários chamegos em Teddy de todos, menos de Fleur, que tinha verdadeira aversão à criança, assim como a barriga de Sarah que ela evitava até olhar, seguiram para o castelo, chegando lá foram recebidos pela professora Minerva, que estava muito feliz, e seu rosto severo deu lugar a expressão amena e sorridente, já estavam ali diversos familiares tanto da Minerva os McLean como familiares do falecido marido dela Logan McGonagall, todos os homens trajavam o kilts de tartan com as cores do seu clã, Molly teve que dar varias cotoveladas nos gêmeos, que não paravam de olhar e apontar, dando pequenas risadas, assim que os recém chegados se acomodaram na mesa no jardim, foram homenageados com um espetáculo da banda formada pelos jovens dos dois clãs, tocaram com gaita de foles e tambores algumas musicas escocesas, enquanto eles se deliciavam com um belo lanche, já que o almoço seria servido só mais tarde, logo todos já estavam enturmados com os anfitriões, e não demorou muito para os gêmeos, Rony e Harry já estarem tentando tocar a gaita, fato que arrancou muitas risadas, na hora do almoço chegou o tio de Sarah com a sua numerosa família, Apolo e a esposa Zoraidhe tinham sete filhos e ela esperava o oitavo, as gêmeas quando viram a prima correndo até ela, ficaram admiradas que dentro da prima tenha três nenês, Taty e Paty seriam as "meninas das flores" Taty iria de vestido vermelho escuro assim como Hermione, Mariana e Antonnelle, já Paty iria de vestido azul safira assim como Gina, Dora e Andy, o tema dos vestidos e as cores foram motivo de discussão entre Sarah e Fleur, que queria tudo em tons pasteis e que as mais jovens usassem modelos infantis e cheios de frescura, já a noiva queria tons fortes e modelos adultos, os pequenos Edgar e Luka que estavam com 4 anos seriam os pagéns.

Como Sarah teria seis madrinhas Carlinhos convidou além de Gui, os gêmeos, Rony, Harry e Sirius.

Tua mãe falou que chega amanhã à tarde, antes da cerimônia. – falou Apolo assim que conseguiu ficara a sós com a noiva.

Tudo bem tio. – respondeu pensativa, não entendia como a mãe conseguia ser tão fria com ela, sendo que ela já era doida de amor pelos três pequenos que ela nem conhecia ainda. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, respirou fundo e conteve as lágrimas, buscou com o olhar a sua maior alegria e o viu um pouco distante brincando com as crianças, sorriu, e foi para junto da família e doa amigos.

O dia passou rápido, logo todos se sentaram no gramado para assistir o por do sol. Entraram, e após o jantar se recolherão aos aposentos, ao contrario de Sarah que assim que deitou adormeceu, Gina não conseguia dormir, o barulho das ondas se chocando contra as pedras, a deixou curiosa, queria ver como era a vista noturna da sacada, se levantou apenas de camisola fina andou com cuidado para não acordar a futura cunhada, abriu a janela e saiu para sacada, realmente como ela imaginara a vista era de tirar o fôlego, se debruçou e ficou admirando o mar quando algo lhe chamou a atenção, ela deveria estar vendo coisas, o que uma Nau estaria fazendo ali à noite? Tornou a fechar a janela, mas queria andar um pouco era cedo ainda, então colocou um roupão sobre a camisola e saiu do quarto, quando estava no corredor ouviu as vozes excitadas e brincalhonas dos irmãos e de Harry estavam cada vez mais próximas ela se escondeu atrás de uma armadura, por sorte Harry vinha por ultimo, não pensou duas vezes e jogou o seu chinelo nas costas dele, que parou e se virou rápido, ela o chamou com a mão, os Weasley's pararam quando sentiram a falta do moreno.

Algum problema Harry? – perguntou Gui, quando viu o garoto muito vermelho, escondendo algo nas costas.

Não nenhum, só que... que... - gaguejou não encontrando uma desculpa plausível.

Você esqueceu de fazer o que eu te pedi, não é? – perguntou Carlinhos, em seu socorro, ele vira quando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo apareceu ao lado da armadura, o que ele indicou com um olhar a Gui, que logo entendeu, os três trocaram um olhar cúmplice. – é melhor você verificar as flores logo Harry, se uma dela estiver murcha amanhã não quero nem ver o escândalo que vai ser.

Você tem razão. – disse o moreno. Que se virou e fez que iria voltar e assim que ouviu a porta do quarto onde os irmãos estavam dormindo juntos, e depois a de Gui serem fechadas, puxou Gina para um forte abraço e um beijo cheio de desejo e amor. Seguiram para a biblioteca onde ficaram um bom tempo juntos deitados abraçados no tapete, Harry beijou cada pedaço da pele de Gina que retribuiu com o mesmo carinho e ternura, sentiam seus corpos pulsarem de desejo, depois de satisfeitos com caricias e beijos, adormeceram nus e abraçados. Foram acordados com a porta sendo aberta.

Eu aconselharia aos dois a tomarem mais cuidado. – falou Sarah, que da onde estava só via os pés do casal, trouxe roupas para vocês, assim já podem descer para o café, disse ao fechara a porta, os dois se levantaram dando risada, trocaram de roupas, e depois de alguns beijos Gina saiu da biblioteca, encontrou Sarah esperando por ela e desceram juntas, vários minutos depois Harry desceu, recebeu um olhar mortal de Rony, mas não foi nada se comparado ao de Percy e dos gêmeos.

Onde você passou a noite Harry? – perguntou Fred assim que o moreno se sentou para tomar café.

Por que no quarto não foi – disse Jorge.

Pensamos que você tivesse sido seqüestrado. – falaram juntos.

Depois de verificar que todas as flores estavam com feitiço de conservação eu fiquei curioso com a biblioteca, e como temos um trabalho para terminar dei uma olhada em alguns livros daqui e acabei pegando no sono. – disse natural de mais evitando olhar para qualquer um dos Weasley e principalmente para Gina. – quando acordei e fui ao quarto vocês não estavam mais lá.

Tadinho do meu amor, está trabalhando tanto. – falou Gina com ar inocente, Sarah, Gui e Carlinhos seguraram o riso e trocaram um olhar divertido, afinal todos ali tinham suas cotas de aventuras. – desse jeito a Sarah vai ter que pagar hora extra para você Harry. Sarah rapidamente beijou a boca de Carlinhos quando viu que ele ia falar alguma piadinha.

A manhã voou, quando estavam no inicio da tarde a maioria dos convidados já estava ali, a cada chave de portal que chegava, os convidados eram recebidos e acompanhados até o jardim, onde tinha show de musica e dança escocesa, além de um coquetel, a noiva ainda circulava por ali, trajando um belo mais simples vestido verde escuro, quando a sua amiga querida e madrinha chegou, elas se abraçaram conversaram um pouco contando algumas coisas da vida afinal fazia três anos que não se viam.

Harry! – chamou Sarah quando viu o rapaz passar ao seu lado acompanhado de Gina e Rony, que estava muito nervoso, pois Hermione ainda não chegara. – Queria te apresentar uma amiga. – o moreno a olhou espantado, ela estava ao lado de uma linda ruiva de olhos azuis, passaria tranqüilamente por uma Weasley. – Essa é Andy Capmbell Potter.

Potter? – perguntou Harry atônito, afinal nunca ouvira esse além do dele. – prazer srtª.

O prazer é meu priminho. – disse a jovem que tinha a mesma idade de Sarah.

Primo?

Sim Harry somos primos de segundo grau. – falou com simplicidade e simpatia. – todos os Potter's foram mandados para longe da Inglaterra quando Voldermort atacou os teus pais, Dumbledore achou que assim estaríamos seguros. – explicou a ruiva. – e quando eu e a minha irmã mais nova viemos para Hogwarts usávamos o sobrenome Campbell.

Apenas os amigos mais íntimos é que sabiam do sobrenome delas. – explicou Sarah.

Nossa e são muitos? – perguntou curioso nunca imaginou ter uma família bruxa.

Não muitos além da nossa temos apenas mais quatro derivações. – falou pensativa.

Queria conhecê-los. – a voz dele era animada. – para onde vocês foram?

A nossa família foi para Bélgica, junto com os Black Potter e os McGonagall Potter, já os Prewett Potter e os Estwart Potter foram para a Itália. – explicou a moça.

Nossa. – Harry não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para falar.

A Andy é uma ótima auror Harry, ela esta vindo trabalhar com o ministério daqui. – disse Sarah animada.

A minha irmã Ayla também. Ela esta por ai, com a nossa Prima Manu Black Potter, aquelas não ficam num lugar só. – falou animada. – A Manu também é auror e nos três estamos nos mudando para Londres. – explicou a ruiva. Mas antes que continuassem o assunto.

Ainda bem que ela chegou. – exclamou Rony ao ver Hermione chegando junto com a família ela destoava de todos na festa, pois estava de jeans e camiseta, a morena rapidamente se aproximou do grupo, e depois de cumprimentar a todos deu um longo beijo em Rony.

Sarah me perdoa o atraso, a Hellen não achava um pé do sapato, que não sei como foi parar dentro do lustre da sala. – disse a morena ao separar os lábios do ruivo que a mantinha junto a si com o braço em sua cintura.

Você chegou na hora. – disse a loira sorrindo. – a Dora, a Mariana e a Antonnelle já estão lá em cima, foram cuidar do Teddy, as gêmeas estão com os gêmeos Weasley, mas elas será fácil de encontrar, acho que podemos subir, não é mesmo? - as meninas concordaram e se despediram dos namorados, já estavam quase a porta do castelo quando Carlinhos junto com os gêmeos e as duas meninas todas sujas de lama vieram correndo do bosque que tinha ali perto, Katie e Angelina vinham logo atrás e estavam todos dando risadas, Carlinhos deu um beijo em Sarah.

Já vai se arrumar?

Já e vocês?

Também. – disse dando mais um beijo nela. – Arrependida? – perguntou enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

Nenhum pouco. – disse o olhando nos olhos com muito amor. – E você?

Também não. – falou tornando a beijá-la, quando ouviram os gêmeos pigarrearem lembraram que estavam em grupo, separam os lábios com um sorriso.

Vocês duas já para cima tomar um belo banho. – falou Sarah num tom de falsa severidade. Deu mais um beijo em Carlinhos. – até daqui a pouco meu amor.

Até minha bruxinha. – falou a olhando com ternura, enquanto ela se afastava acompanhada das madrinhas e das cunhadas. – vamos subir meninos? - falou Carlinhos aos irmãos. – Gui e Sirius já estão lá em cima e Katie e Angelina, o Percy já esta esperando por vocês lá no local combinado.

As meninas se despediram dos gêmeos e foram onde Percy as esperava com as vassouras.

Cara, a mamãe vai pirar quando ver a nossa roupa, ela esta crente que vamos de trajes a rigor. – disse Rony divertido, todo atrapalhado com a sua roupa.

O sonho da Sarah sempre foi esse eu quero realizar. – falou decidido. – depois roupa a rigor é muito comum e não combina com as surpresas que preparei para ela.

Você esta certo. – falou Rony se admirando no espelho, até que aquela roupa lhe caia muito bem.

A tua futura sogra ainda não chegou? – perguntou Gui também se admirando no espelho. – Sirius deu uma risada pelo nariz e trocou um olhar com Carlinhos.

Aquela ali não sabe a filha que tem. – disse o moreno inconformado. – o tempo que fiquei na casa da Sarah, deu contar as vezes que ela apareceu por lá e todas às vezes ou era para pedir alguma coisa, ou era para criticar, cansei de ver a Sarah chorando sozinha sentada na mesa da cozinha depois que ela saída de lá. Nunca estendi, a Ártemis só é assim com a filha, com os outros ela é uma pessoa muito boa e simpática, apesar de ser mais rígida que a Minerva, ela sempre tão justa quanto, já com a Sarah ela não é assim.

Ai que esta o problema Sirius, apesar da Ártemis ser rude com a Sarah ela nunca deixou de ser doce, meiga e até ingênua, e outra coisa, o maior problema da Ártemis sou eu. Ou melhor o nosso amor, antes da Sarah nascer, eu era recém nascido a mamãe conta que eu chorava e só me acalmava se ficasse deitado sobre a barriga da Ártemis e ela dês de cedo recebeu todo o amor que lhe era negado de mim, e desviou o amor que não era bem aceito pela mãe para mim, mas também ela nunca quis a Sarah, pois ela não tinha nem quinze dias de nascida a Ártemis a deixou lá em casa e voltou a lecionar em Hogwarts para terminar o ano letivo só ia visitar a menina nos finais de semana, quando a mamãe me contou isso eu não acreditei, ela nunca criou vinculo afetivo com a menina.

Mas e o Lud? – perguntou Sirius admirado. - Ele não falava nada?

Pelo que a mamãe contou eles estavam separados, ele nem sabia que ela estava grávida, e ela orgulhosa não falou nada para ele. Então o papai um dia o chamou para ir lá em casa e mostrou a filha a ele, isso a Sarah já estava com três meses, o Lud ficou doido, se apaixonou pela menina na hora, foi a Hogwarts falou com a Ártemis e como já era em fim de maio quando acabou o ano letivo, eles voltaram a morar juntos, então ela passou a cuidar da menina, mas o estrago já estava feito, ela tentou engravidar de novo, como não conseguiu culpou a menina de a ter deixado estéril, pois o parto foi muito difícil e ela quase perdeu o útero, quando ela engravidou do Klaus foi a gloria para ela, ele era o xodó dela, ela até passou a tratar a Sarah melhor com mais carinho e atenção, mas com o ataque, ela ficou com ainda mais raiva da menina, pois se ela tivesse ficado em casa com o pai e o irmão, quem teria sido torturada teria sido ela e não o neném.

Até parece que ela não conhecia a brutalidade e o sadismo do cara de cobra, se a menina estivesse lá teria sido muito pior, sabe-se lá o que ele poderia ter feito com ela. – falou Fred.

É melhor nem pensar nisso, eu só estou com medo do que ela pode falar para Sarah hoje, ela adora estragar as datas especiais dela. – disse Carlinhos preocupado, se lembrava bem do quanto à menina chorou nas primeiras semanas de Hogwarts. – Estou pronto e ai? Ficou perfeito não?

Cara se a mamãe me atormentou por causa do meu cabelo quando casei, ela vai te matar quando te ver assim. – falou Gui admirado com a coragem do irmão, mas não tinha como negar ele estava muito bonito.

Será um casamento sem noivo. – falou Fred.

A mamãe vai te matar com certeza Carlinhos, cara você é corajoso. – falou Jorge admirado da coragem do irmão.

Realmente esse será um casamento interessante. – falou Rony. – O que você tem Harry? Está tão calado.

Ahh! – perguntou acordando do transe. – **N**ada estava pensando na Andy. – todos os olhos se converteram rapidamente para ele – Calma, não é o que vocês estão pensado, só que pôxa eu tenho uma família.

Só cuidado Harry, a Gina é mais ciumenta que nos seis juntos, e um ataque de ciúmes Weasley não é qualquer um que sobrevive. – falou Gui muito sério, fato que deixou Harry pensativo. – nos já vamos descer Carlinhos?

Ainda não, só daqui a meia hora. – falou olhando o relógio e na mesma hora levando o dragão aos lábios, queria que ela soubesse que ele a desejava. – elas devem estar numa fofoca só não é? – o que arrancou vários comentários de como quando as mulheres se juntam só falam.

No quarto que fora separado para as moças se arrumarem, estava uma calmaria incrível, as meninas ficaram lindas com os vestido, sem querer Sarah convidou para madrinha duas ruivas e duas morenas, como Antonnelle era loira Tonks deixou os cabelos no mesmo tom que a colega e amiga. Todas já estavam arrumadas e maquiadas, com os penteados prontos, Molly não se continha de emoção já que ela assumira o papel de ajudar a noiva a se arrumar, ela sempre fora à nora mais desejada e agora dividia esse posto com Hermione, Arthur apesar de ser o pai do noivo a levaria até o altar, Fleur apesar não ter concordado no inicio com o modelo do vestido para Gina e Hermione por ser um modelo um tanto adulto demais teve que admitir que elas ficaram lindas, as mulheres estavam à vontade conversando, já que as crianças estavam no outro quarto com Zoraidhe que os estava arrumando, Sarah estava confortavelmente sentada em uma poltrona quando sentiu o seu pingente ficar muito quente e adquirir o tom lilás.

Parece tem alguém com certos desejos. - falou Tonks depois de derrubar um vaso quando levantou o braço para apontar o pingente da amiga.

Deve estar mesmo. – respondeu a loira, no momento estavam só a noiva, as suas quatro madrinhas "adultas" e Fleur, Molly acabara de sair, Gina e Hermione estavam no banheiro. – Ele esta na seca.

O que não me diga que vocês ainda não "fizeram as pazes" – perguntou Antonnelle, a Italiana não tinha nada de sotaque, seu inglês era perfeito.

Mas eu liberei vocês para "fizeram as pazes" há muito tempo. – falou Mariana incrédula.

Eu sei, mas digamos que ele está num leve castigo. – falou a loira divertida. – dois meses sem "fizeram as pazes" deixara a noite de núpcias bem mais interessante. – concluiu, arrancando risadas de todas as amigas.

Acho que irei fazer isso com o Pietro antes casarmos, em outubro eu entro em greve. – falou a italiana pensativa. – vocês irão para Veneza na para o meu casamento não é Sarah?

Claro Nelle, os nenéns já estarão nascidos, e é bom eles acostumarem a viajar dês de cedo. – falou a loira pensativa. – lógico se a minha medibruxa preferida deixar. – disse olhando para Mariana.

Sem problema, a mãe deles até que é uma medibruxa razoável então não tem muitos perigos. – disse a morena o que lhe rendeu uma almofadada na cabeça.

Falando nisso Nelle, quando formos no teu casamento vou levar dois casais convidados a mais pode ser?

Claro querida, até sem quem são. – falou a italiana olhando para Gina e Hermione que retornavam do banheiro.

O que nos fizemos? – perguntou Gina preocupada, pois as cinco estavam olhando para elas com expressões divertidas e travessas.

Nada queridas disse Sarah, mas irão fazer. – disse enigmática. Quando se ouviu batidas na porta, Hermione por ainda estar de pé abriu uma fresta da porta, pois pensou ser um dos rapazes, quando se deparou com uma versão mais jovem da professora McGonagall.

A minha filha esta aqui? – perguntou num tom severo.

Sim – disse a morena. – a senhora pode entrar. – quanto Ártemis entrou no aposento o silêncio caiu absoluto, ela olhou as madrinhas de cima a baixo, as cumprimentou com um leve sorriso.

Que bom que a senhora veio mamãe. – disse Sarah num tom meigo.

Vocês dariam licença para que pudesse trocar umas palavras com a minha querida filha? – disse se dirigindo as moças que estavam no quarto, num tom de voz calmo.

Vão meninas só não deixem os rapazes a verem. – falou respondendo a pergunta muda que todas a faziam com os olhos. Elas se levantaram e saíram.

Lógico que viria, ainda mais com o circo que você armou. – falou seca assim que se viu sozinha com Sarah. – não teria sido melhor uma cerimônia só com os Weasley?

Nisso eu concordo com a Srª, mas a vovó insistiu e as famílias não entenderiam o motivo de não serem convidadas para o casamento.

Esse teu vestido mal escondo a tua vergonha.

Que vergonha?

Essa tua enorme barriga.

A sim o meu maior orgulho a senhora quer disser?

Orgulho, orgulho seria se o pai fosse outro, não acredito que você esta casando com aquele ruivo.

Nem eu mamãe, parece um sonho. – ela não deixaria a mãe a atacar assim, não hoje.

Filha, apesar de gostar muito dos Weasley, eu queria você casando com nenhum deles, se ao menos fosse o Gui, ele sim tem um bom emprego, agora o Carlinhos é o que? Um tratadorzinho de dragões.

Não mamãe, ele agora é chefe da reserva de dragões do Reino Unido, mas mesmo que ele fosse só um tratador de dragões, como a Srª falou é ele que eu amo, ele é o pai dos meus três filhos.

Ainda mais essa, ele tinha que estragar a tua vida por completo não é? Tinha que te embarrigar de três, um só como uma pessoa normal para o ruivo não estava bom, fecundou logo três, assim ele te prende em casa e te amarrar com ele.

Mamãe isso não é verdade e a Srª sabe... – mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo mais a mãe continuou.

Nunca vi uma menina com tantas chances de arrumar um bom partido se envolveu logo com aquele ruivo.

Já falei, eu amo o Carlinhos e jamais encontraria outro homem que me ame tanto ou me trate como ele me trata.

Lógico outro que te coloque quase morta num hospital, será difícil mesmo. – falando isso ela deu as costas à filha e saiu do quarto. Deixando Sarah atônita olhando por onde ela saiu, lágrimas desciam silenciosas pelo seu rosto, instintivamente pegou com força o seu pingente, precisava dele, do colo dele, do amor dele, com urgência.

Filha você esta bem? – perguntou Molly aflita minutos depois - o Carlinhos mando o patrono dele me avisar que você precisava de ajuda.

Estou ótima madrinha, só tive uma conversinha com a mamãe, só isso, mas ela não vai estragar o meu dia, ou melhor a minha noite. - Disse decidida, se levantando. – como esta tudo?

Já esta quase na hora filha, os meninos já irão entrar. – falou carinhosa, enquanto mandava o patrono avisar o filho que tudo estava bem.

-Pode ir madrinha, só irei me retocar, e já assim que eles entrarem a senhora pede para o padrinho vir.

Esta bem minha filha, - antes de Molly sair às meninas já estavam entrando do quarto, e logo começaram de brincadeiras alegrando a loira.

Ela estava usando um vestido branco modelo medieval, cabelos soltos, usava a tiara da tia Muriel, que emprestara a ela sem criar nenhum problema, a única coisa que a velha senhora falou foi de como ela engordara, podia jurar que ela estava grávida e se casava para encobrir o fato, deu uma indireta dura em Fleur que ainda não tinha filhos, falou umas mil vezes que a tiara ficara bem melhor em Sarah que em Fleur, que nunca entenderia o sobrinho ter casado com uma francesa, só parou quando Sarah interferiu defendendo Fleur e o amor deles, as meninas usavam um vestido justo, sem mangas, que ia alargando abaixo da cintura, nas cores safira e rubi, tudo foi feito nestas cores, com detalhes de dragões dourados, afinal isso sempre fora o ícone do amor deles, dês da capa das cadeiras até as taças tudo tinha essas cores combinadas e o animal, deveriam ter mais de quinhentos convidados, dispostos nas cadeiras organizadas no gramado, eles não tinham usado tenda ou alguma cobertura, essa seria apenas o céu, com a lua cheia que despontava imensa e as estrelas que já surgiam apesar da claridade do crepúsculo.

No jardim lateral do castelo, de frente para o mar todos os convidados já estavam sentados, o atar ficava perto da borda da falésia. Assim os convidados tinham uma vista linda, como o local era no alto de um penhasco se avistava o céu se encontrando com o oceano, o sol estava se pondo num espetáculo lindíssimo, quando ao som de gaitas de foles e tambores que tocavam a musica Scotland the Brave, em duas fileira de três cada uma os padrinhos no noivo entraram, ao invés do fraque usual, estavam usando a roupa de gala medieval dos, cavaleiros dos dragões, uma camisa preta de mangas compridas, uma túnica sem mangas preta com um grande dragão bordado com fios de ouro nas costas e uma borda colorida contornava a frente, de três era azul e de três era vermelha, uma pala sobre os ombros, calça preta justa, botas pretas de cano alto e acinturando a túnica um cinto largo, todos estavam com uma espada nas costas, ao chegar próximos ao altar desembainharam a espada e as ergueram formando um túnel, as meninas suspiravam afinal a roupa os deixou no mínimo lindos, quando Carlinhos surgiu no inicio do corredor que levaria até o altar, varias exclamações foram ouvidas, as meninas davam suspiros e se cutucavam, ele estava muito sexy, ele foi aplaudido enquanto se encaminhava ao altar, quando passou pelos padrinhos esses entraram em formação atrás dele, chegou no seu lugar, os padrinhos de posicionaram ao seu lado. Ele estava muito nervoso, mas um sorriso não saia dos seus lábios, ficou ali alguns minutos até que.

Ouviu-se The Flower Of Scotland, o sorriso de Carlinhos aumentou, ele engoliu seco, respirou fundo, nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo era uma sensação única, uma mistura de sentimentos: alegria, medo, êxtase, realização, tudo junto sentia borboletas no estomago, o coração batia descompassado, sentia uma calor o inundar, mas as mãos tremiam assim como as suas pernas, os joelhos pareciam de gelatina, parecia que não existia mais nada no mundo, tudo o que aconteceu ou fizeram de errado ficou num passado muito distante, não ouvia nada exceto o som do mar e as batidas do seu coração, sentia que os padrinhos falavam algo, ele não sabia o que era, tentava falar mas a voz não saia, sentiu que davam tapinhas em seu ombro, eles tornaram a ir para o meio do corredor e refazer o "túnel" com as espadas, viu todos se levantarem, as madrinhas entrarem, usando um vestidos simples porem bonito, nem reparou na cor ou no modelo, se posicionaram no altar, nem percebeu o olhar delas aos seus amados. Ele só tinha olhos para ela, que estava chegando no inicio do tapete vermelho, seu pai a acompanhava, ela estava linda, as crianças vinham na frente ele nem reparou que cada um dos meninos estava vestindo o kilt de um clã homenageando as duas famílias escocesas da noiva, nem que as meninas jogavam pétalas de flores azuis, brancas e lilases no tapete vermelho, assim que ela pisou no tapete, o seu plano começou.

Sarah dês de que saiu do castelo se sentia flutuar, parecia andar nas nuvens, não via nada, vários rostos disformes era tudo que via, sentia o padrinho ao seu lado, a mão que segurava o buquê estava suando, chegou tão rápido da porta até o inicio do tapete que tinha certeza que eles haviam aparatado, os sentimentos eram confusos, sentia ansiedade, medo, mas o principal era uma alegria sem igual, afinal o sonho que tivera a vida toda estava prestes a ser realizado, se arrependia de não combinado com Carlinhos às roupas dos meninos, ela sempre sonhara com um casamento celta medieval, falou sobre isso com ele uma vez quando tinham onze anos, e nunca mais tocara no assunto, a única exceção deste sonho era a roupa dele, ela o queria vestido de outra forma, com esse pensamento colocou o pe direito no tapete e ouviu algo que a trouxe de volta a realidade, um tiro forte de canhão olhou o horizonte e lá estava uma Nau, dando tiros de canhão, olhou para o altar e o viu, como em seus sonhos, Carlinhos estava vestido de pirata, os cabelos na altura abaixo dos ombros levemente ondulados, camisa branca, colete preto, calça justa preta, assim como as botas de cano alto, cinto, e chapéu, espada na cintura, na orelha um brinco de argola dourado, e para finalizar estava de cavanhaque, ela sorriu ainda mais, então sentiu algo gelado caindo sobre si, olhou para cima e viu suas futuras cunhadas voando de vassoura e largando um pó fino e prateado sobre ela, era pó de estrela, Carlinhos sempre lhe prometera as estrelas, lágrimas de alegria caiam de seus olhos, somente quando estava próxima foi que viu a roupa dos meninos, como estavam posicionados, tudo estava como em seus sonhos até o local.

Parecia que era aplaudida, mas não distinguia nenhum som ou forma, além das batidas do seu coração e do barulho do mar se chocando contra as rochas e a única coisa que via era ele, lindo, alto, forte, ombros largos, a roupa o deixou ainda mais charmoso. Quando ela se aproximou do altar Carlinhos tirou o chapéu e os longos cabelos ruivos caíram em cascata a suas costas, ele fez uma reverencia a ela e ao pai, Arthur a entregou a Carlinhos ambos estavam com as mãos geladas, mas sorriram, se olharam com muito amor, lágrimas de alegria eram presentes nos olhos dos noivos, às meninas já haviam pousado e sentado em seus lugares de onde paqueravam os gêmeos e Percy já viera da Nau, Arthur falou algumas palavras a Carlinhos, coisas sobre lhe entregar um tesouro e ele sempre dever cuidar dela como uma flor, mas eles estavam presos um nos olhos do outro, o amor era palpável, sentiram algo morno caindo sobre eles, era um pozinho dourado, olharam para cima e viram varias fadinhas voando sobre eles jogando esse pó.

Tinha certeza que teríamos isso no casamento de vocês - falou Arthur carinhoso. – Isso é a benção das fadas, só acontece em casamentos de almas gêmeas, assim como vocês meus filhos. – deu um beijo na testa de cada um e foi para o seu lugar ao lado de Molly, que chorava emocionada assim como Ártemis e Minerva.

O próprio Shacklebolt realizou a cerimônia, discursou sobre a beleza de uma amor como o deles que todos viram crescer junto com eles, falou da magia antiga que isso envolvia, e de como ela aumentaria o poder agora com o casamento, que seria a união das almas, na hora dos votos.

**Eu Charles Fabian Weasley te aceito Sarah Nixe McGonagall Black Holff como minha esposa, amiga e companheira para toda a vida e para todas as situações, para todo o sempre enquanto eu viver te dedicarei meu amor e toda a minha compreensão por que. – ele se ajoelhou aos seus pés e cantou "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You", ele segurava a mão dela e a olhava nos olhos. Quando terminou de cantar se levantou ainda a olhando fixo colocou a aliança nela. **

Eu Sarah Nixe McGonagall Black Holff te aceito Charles Fabian Weasley como meu marido, amigo e companheiro para toda a vida e para todas as situações, para todo o sempre enquanto eu viver te dedicarei meu amor e toda a minha compreensão por que. – ela o olhava fixo e cantou "From This Moment on". Quando terminou de cantar, colocou a aliança nele, ainda de mãos dadas cantaram em dueto, "Amarti è l'immenso per me". – os convidados e familiares estavam perplexos com a beleza das vozes do casal, eles cantaram muito bem e em harmonia.

Ao fim da musica Shacklebolt continuou a cerimônia.

Então eu os declaro unidos para sempre, que a união não seja apenas de corpos pois esses são perenes, mas sim de almas pois esta é eterna. – puxou a varinha e com o feitiço uma chuva de estrelas douradas os envolveu, enquanto se beijavam, se ouviu o canto de uma fênix e o rugido de um leão.

Todos os convidados estavam de pé aplaudindo, quando os noivos separaram os lábios, dois dragões cortaram o céu num vôo harmônico, um vermelho e outro azul, quando chegaram sobre o oceano ficaram um de frente para o outro e cuspiram fogo, que formou um imenso e flamejante coração, depois retornaram voando sobre os convidados e seguiram de volta a reserva, deixando todos os convidados admirados, e a noiva encantada, os padrinhos ofereceram o braço às madrinhas e saíram do altar, parando ao meio do corredor, levantaram as espadas, as madrinhas se posicionaram ao lado dos seus pares, jogavam pequenas flores coloridas no casal.

Os noivos passaram pelo túnel de espadas e se prostraram ao final do corredor, todos os convidados os cumprimentaram, com carinho, quando o último convidado largou Sarah de um forte abraço, pois ele era seu tio bisavô, tinha mais de cento e vinte anos, se chamava Angus McLean, um casal de unicórnios com três filhotes surgiram vindo bosque e reverenciaram o casal, logo retornando para o seu refugio, Sarah e Carlinhos estavam emocionados, seguiram acompanhados dos amigos para o grande salão de festas do castelo, que ficava para a outra lateral, as grandes portas estavam abertas, varias mesas estavam dispostas no salão e no jardim. Assim que os noivos entraram teve a valsa dos noivos, os padrinhos dançaram com as madrinhas a exceção dos gêmeos, que dançaram com as namoradas, Gui que dançou com Fleur, Antonnelle dançou com o seu noivo, Tonks com Lupin e Andy com um primo escocês de Sarah, Molly foi para a pista com Arthur, e logo vários casais estavam dançando com eles, depois a banda começou a tocar musicas que tiveram influencia na vida do casal, dês da época de crianças até os dias atuais, fotos deles de neném até as da cerimônia eram projetadas numa parede do castelo, a fênix de Dumbledore estava em um poleiro dourando, ao lado da mesa dos noivos e cantava sem parar.

As roupas dos convidados era um espetáculo à parte, Madame Maxime e Hagrid chamavam a atenção apenas pelo seu tamanho ninguém parecia notar suas vestes roxo berrante, os Lovegood estavam de cor de laranja com amarelo tão forte que doía os olhos só de vê-los, os jovens já se vestiam com cores e modelos mais convencionais, como homenagem aos anfitriões, os rapazes subiram para o quarto quando desceram foram aplaudidos, pois vinham em formação Sirius na frente trajando uma camisa verde e o kilt que misturava a cor dos dois clãs, atrás dele vinham enfileirados em duas colunas os mais jovens, Fred, Harry, e Rony uma camisa branca e kilt vermelho, verde e preto dos McGonagall, e Jorge, Gui e Percy, uma camisa preta e kilt branco, verde e preto dos McLean, as namoradas acharam o máximo vê-los assim de saia.

A mesa dos noivos ficava num local mais alto e ali estavam sentados somente o casal, era no fundo do salão de maneira que eles tinham uma ampla visão de todos os convidados, as mesinhas estavam dispostas a partir daí, com as mesas das famílias sendo as mais próximas do patamar. A toda hora alguém ia até eles conversar um pouco, e eles também circulavam por ali, tiravam fotos, e dançavam, riam e se divertiam com os amigos e familiares. O salão era decorado com as três cores, assim como os balões mágicos que flutuavam por ali, sobre a mesa dos noivos perto do teto tinha um imenso coração feito com balões, todos os balões alternavam as iniciais e as fotos dos noivos, e atrás a propaganda das Genialidades Weasley, o clima era de total descontração, não teriam nenhum ataque já que todo o perímetro fora protegido, e só quem tem uma determinada senha pessoal pode ver o local e está é intransferível.

O jantar foi servido, todos se deliciaram com os pratos, Harry estava numa conversa animada com Andy, ele fora apresentado as suas outras primas, elas contavam coisas da família Potter, Manu era encantadora, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos, lembrava muito Sirius, Ayla também tinha os cabelos negros, assim como os olhos. Eram muito simpáticas e comunicativas, fato que deixou Gina um pouco enciumada, mas ela logo mostrou dando um beijo em Harry, que ele tinha dona. O que fez Andy que paquerava com ele notar que ali ela não teria vez, já Manu olhava insistentemente para Rony, que estava conversando com ela, Hermione também deu a entender que ele não estava disponível, Ayla estava encantada com um primo da noiva Connor, um típico escocês forte e alto, também muito simpático loiro de olhos verdes, o rapaz que havia dançado a valsa com Andy era Douglas McGonagall , um ruivo, de olhos azuis, era mais forte e mais alto que os irmãos McLean, que logo se juntou no assunto, dando a ruiva muita atenção e vários olhares apaixonados, Manu por sua vez era cortejada pelo irmão de Connor, e se chamava Edgar era ruivo com os olhos verdes. Os jovens casais ficaram conversando diversos assuntos, Harry não sabia como, mas Sarah e Carlinhos sempre conseguiam que ele não fosse incomodado pelo assedio dos bruxos, ele podia se sentir "normal" e não "O Eleito", a única exceção se deu pelas crianças, uma vez que Paty e Taty faziam questão de se dizer amigas dele, e a toda hora vinham correndo com algumas crianças diferentes pedirem autógrafos ao trio, eles se divertiam com isso.

Sarah olhava os jovens com carinho, não só os quatro, mas todos.

O que foi amor? – perguntou Carlinhos seguindo o olhar dela e vendo a mesa dos jovens, e também sorriu. – Logo teremos outros casamentos. – falou num tom divertido.

Teremos sim, acho que a Gina e o Harry assim como o Rony e Mione não vão demorar tanto quanto nós. – disse olhando para ele com carinho. - Nunca imaginei McGonagall e McLean's cortejando Campbell's. – disse divertida, uma vez que diversas guerras foram travadas entre os clãs.

Essa é A Magia do Amor. – falou carinhoso, e logo lhe dando um beijo. – e os nenéns como estão com essa agitação? – perguntou carinhoso e pousando a mão na barrida da esposa.

Estão bem. – falou colocando a mão sobre a dele, logo se olharam emocionados, pela primeira vez ele sentiu os filhos se mexerem. Trocaram um beijo apaixonado, e ficaram alguns momentos só se olhando.

Rony avistou os amigos da Austrália, Gabriela e Laércio logo se aproximaram e cumprimentaram os amigos, foram apresentados aos demais, e logo voltaram para a pista de dança.

Após o jantar as Esquisitonas começaram a tocar, para delírio de todos os jovens, Rony e Hermione dançavam muito colados, logo sumiram dali.

Para onde vamos Rony?

Vem vamos para biblioteca, tem um livro lá que eu quero te mostrar. – falou divertido.

Sei bem que livro é esse. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Esse livro esta doidinho para te encher de beijos.

Só se for só isso mesmo.

Por que Mione, desistiu?

Não, apenas não tomei a poção.

Tudo bem quero te encher de beijos e caricias. – falou no ouvido dela. – esse teu vestido esta me deixando louco - pegou a mão dela e passou sobre o volume de seu kilt, que pulsava de desejo.

Sabe que você com essa roupa esta me dando muito desejo também? – falou quando pararam na frente da porta. – ela vai ficar com você?

Vai, pode deixar que irei Vesti-la para você um dia desses. – falou com a voz rouca, enquanto abria a porta, e a puxava para o sofá, usou um feitiço na porta, afinal tinha vários casais na festa, ficaram um bom tempo juntos se acariciando e se beijando, quando voltaram para o salão já satisfeitos, foram para junto dos amigos e ficaram ali na mesa conversando enquanto os doces eram servidos, todos riam da tia muriel dançando com o tio Angus.

A banda das famílias começou a tocar Brave Heart, então todos se levantaram e Arthur fez um brinde, depois dele vários tios de Sarah e Carlinhos fizeram discursos e brindes, antes do final da musica os noivos cortaram juntos o bolo um dragão e um leão falsos surgiram e logo se dissolveram no ar, e pequenos sinos tilintavam.

Arthur e Molly foram se sentar junto aos filhos, Percy logo se juntou a eles, depois de dançar pena sexta vez com uma simpática morena.

Que casamento mais lindo, nossa o do Gui foi mágico, mas esse superou. – disse Hermione.

Hermione, no mundo bruxo existe uma diferença, entre um casamento de pessoas que se amam, e um de almas gêmeas o casamento do Carlinhos foi um encontro de almas, então ele é abençoado por todas as criaturas mágicas. – explicou Arthur. – a magia deles esta muito maior agora, juntos eles são mais fortes.

Quando eu estava na Nau, os sereianos do mar, estavam cantando, assim como os golfinhos. – disse Percy.

E antes dos dragões tivemos varias estrelas cadentes. – disse Molly, ainda emocionada.

Por falar nisso, o Carlinhos se superou, como ele fez aquilo? – perguntou Harry, enquanto dava um pedaço de bolo na boca de Gina.

Esses dois ele trouxe da Romênia, os treinou por anos para fazerem isso. – explicou Rony.

Mas ele não vai se complicar? – perguntou Hermione preocupada. - Afinal tem vários trouxas aqui perto.

Não, o feitiço que protege o castelo, não permite que os trouxas vejam o que se passa aqui. – falou Rony engolindo um pedaço de bolo e antes de beber um gole de champanhe.

Só sei disser que realmente foi divino - disse Gina suspirando – mãe a Srª sabia que eles iriam cantar?

Não minha filha, pelo visto nem eles combinaram isso. – disse Molly – e nunca imaginei que eles cantassem tão bem.

Eles tem uma voz muito bonita mesmo. – disse Fred.

Mamãe o que a senhora achou das roupas? – perguntou Jorge.

Todos vocês ficaram lindos meu filho. – falou carinhosa, o que fez os gêmeos trocarem um olhar admirado.

Mas é o Carlinhos casar de pirata? – perguntou Fred, lembrava bem as exigências com as roupas no casamento de Gui.

Esse era o sonho de menina da Sarah, e ele fez bem em realizar. – falou sonhadora.

Vocês não estão esquecendo de nada? – perguntou Percy aos gêmeos.

É verdade. – disseram juntos, e saíram do salão, meia hora depois voltaram e deram um sinal a Carlinhos, que se levantou, limpou a garganta, e quando a banda parou de tocar e todos olharam para eles.

Agradeço a presença de todos aqui hoje. Vocês testemunharam a nossa união, e o nosso amor. Compartilharam da nossa emoção, a partir de hoje tenho como minha legitima esposa a mulher que mais amo no mundo, e sei que sou amado por ela com a mesma intensidade. Gostaria de convidar a todos a se dirigirem aos jardins a Sarah vai jogar o buquê, e temos uma homenagem a todos. – disse ajudando a esposa a se levantar, e indo por uma porta lateral até o jardim, as solteiras formaram um grudo muito alegre, então Sarah deu um beijo no buquê, respirou fundo e de costas a todas o jogou, ele caiu no colo de Mariana que nem estava com as solteiras, a morena trocou um olhar desconcertado com Sirius. Logo após começou uma imensa queima de fogos mágicos, quando um dragão envolveu os noivos eles sumiram e logo depois as luzes da Nau foram acesas e se ouviu a buzina do barco.

A lua de mel deles será navegando. – explicou Gui, quando os mais novos olharam admirados para ele.

Mas Sarah falou que eles não teriam lua de mel. - disse Gina.

Mais uma surpresa dele. – disse Gui pensativo. – eles devem chegar n'A Toca segunda pela manhã.

Venham meninos devemos nos despedir dos convidados que já estão indo embora. - chamou Molly. Enquanto os fogos faziam uma grande propaganda da loja dos gêmeos no céu.

Teremos mar agitado essa noite. – disse Fred baixo para os irmãos que caíram na risada. Lá no oceano as velas foram desfraldadas e logo se enfurnaram colocando o grande navio em movimento.

No interior da Nau, tudo estava decorado com muito capricho e a atmosfera era muito romântica, Sarah e Carlinhos estavam abraçados se beijando, ele a pegou no colo e deitou na cama da cabine, com cuidado tirou o seu vestido e beijou todo o corpo dela, com muito carinho, a fazendo gemer e suspirar de prazer, ela também o acariciava, logo se posicionou sobre ela, era estranho que ele não podia sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, já que a barriga estava grande, ele a penetrou com muito cuidado, iniciou os movimentos lentos e foi aumentando o ritmo, quando atingiram o êxtase foi muito mais intenso que das outras vezes, sentiram uma onda de calor os envolvendo, e percorrendo seus corpos, após alguns minutos ele desfez a conexão e ficou deitado ao lado dela de mãos ainda entrelaçadas se olharam bem fundo e juntos disseram:

- Eu te amo – ficaram se acariciando, beijando e conversando até que pegaram no sono, acordando horas depois para se amarem novamente. Enquanto a Nau singrava o mar ao sabor do vento.


	14. cap 13 SONHO REALIZADO

**Capitulo XIII – ****sonho realizado****.**

Segunda à tarde os quatro jovens estavam na sala d'A Toca Sarah lhes explicava carinhosa no que haviam errado na poção, quando deu uma noticia.

Rony e Mione, o que vocês acham de ir quinta feira a Paris?

Ir a Paris? – perguntou Hermione olhando para a loira com os olhos arregalados.

Sim vocês ficariam até lá até domingo à tarde. – disse despreocupada, mas com um sorrisinho nos lábios. – é que a formatura da Beauxbatons será na sexta vocês irão no meu lugar representando o Ministério da Magia, mas vocês terão outros compromissos, como almoços e jantares, reuniões e conferencias para tratar a parceria entre o St Mungus e o Ange Gardien, mas terão também um tempo livre para passearem um pouco. – Rony concordou na hora, mas falou que a palavra final de Hermione, Gina olhou travessa para a morena, e Harry trocou um olhar maroto com Rony, logo Harry, Gina e Rony saíram para pegar algumas plantas, e as duas ficaram sozinhas, Mione desabafou com a loira.

Você não quer ir com o Carlinhos? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

Não Mione, eu já abusei muito na lua de mel, apesar de termos ido de barco, fomos até a Irlanda, e nós já fomos tantas vezes a Paris, depois Mione as alterações que você e o Rony fizeram no projeto de parceria entre os hospitais ficou perfeito e nada melhor que vocês para discutirem esses pontos com os diretores do hospital francês e com o ministério de lá. – falou carinhosa.

Acho que o meu pai não vai deixar, ele anda tão implicante. – falou triste.

Eu e o Carlinhos falaremos com ele amanha. – disse decida. – Mione nunca devemos deixar que nos afastem de nossos sonhos.

É você esta certa. – falou a morena conformada. – afinal estou indo a trabalho.

Sim. – falou carinhosa. – mas tem algo te perturbando o que foi?

É que eu quero, muito uma coisa, mas, estou com medo.

Isso é normal querida, quantas vezes eu não desisti disso, mas uma hora, acontece, se não for desta vez vocês terão outras oportunidades, o importante é não ficar preocupada com isso, e deixar acontecer naturalmente, na hora certa de vocês dois.

Você tem razão. – disse pensativa. – Sarah obrigada, se não rolar, pelo menos eu aproveito uma parte do meu sonho, que é levar o Rony para passear por Paris.

Isso mesmo Mione, querida vou fazer a reserva no hotel, você quer quartos separados ou de casal? – perguntou carinhosa, lembrava de quando era jovem e de como amava dormir junto com Carlinhos, apenas para o ver assim que acordasse e o sentir próximo de si à noite.

Pode ser de casal. – falou a morena tímida. – Sarah posso te perguntar umas duvidas?

Claro Mione.

É que... – as duas ficaram conversando sobre assuntos de meninas, um bom tempo, ao final da conversa a morena já estava tranqüila e ainda mais decidida.

As cinco e meia da tarde Rony a levou para casa e depois de meia hora de amassos num beco, ele a deixou na porta de casa. Essa rotina se repetiu nos dias que antecederam a ida deles a paris, o pai de Hermione concordara, e o casal estava mais feliz a cada dia, Rony contava os segundos apesar do medo que sentia, teve varias conversas com Carlinhos e quando tinha duvidas aparatava para a casa do irmão, onde sempre era bem recebido, já estavam na quarta feira, véspera da viagem Rony repetiu a rotina de levar Hermione e quando chegou em casa, sentiu o clima pesado, o pai e os irmãos mais velhos Gui e Carlinhos estavam conversando na sala muito sérios, e falavam baixo.

Oi Gui! Oi Carlinhos! – cumprimentou os irmãos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sim - disse Gui com lagrimas nos olhos. – Fleur foi atacada. Eu a encontrei caída na beira da praia, muito machucara e perdendo muito sangue.

Como ela esta? - perguntou Rony preocupado.

Ainda não sabemos a Sarah foi para o St. Mungus cuidar dela. – falou Arthur serio.

E por que vocês não estão lá?

Convocamos uma reunião da Ordem eu quero pegar o desgraçado que fez isso com ela, eles já estão na cozinha só estamos esperando a Sarah.

Rony! – disse Carlinhos muito serio. – Gui encontrou isso ao lado dela. – disse lhe estendendo um pergaminho escrito com sangue.

"Nenhum Weasley nascera, nenhum Weasley sobrevivera, todos sofreram".

Mas a Fleur esta grávida?

Sim, ela tinha problemas para engravidar, por isso não gosta de crianças e de mulheres grávidas, mas Sarah e Mariana a ajudaram e neste ciclo ela conseguiu, quer disser estava muito no começo, não falamos nada, por isso, queríamos ter certeza que se firmaria. – ele chorava e falava entre soluços. – o desgraçado só conseguiu a pegar, por ela estar na praia fora da área de proteção.

O que me intriga, é como a atraíram para lá e como souberam da gravidez. – disse Carlinhos pesaroso.

Não sei só quero esse bastardo que fez isso com ela na mira da minha varinha. – disse Gui na mesma hora em que a lareira ficou verde e Sarah surgiu com uma expressão triste, que alarmou a todos. – como ela esta? – perguntou Gui antes mesmo da cunhada sair da lareira.

Ela ficara bem, está dormindo Gui. – disse a loira assim que se sentou no sofá auxiliada por Carlinhos que sentou ao lado dela, afinal a barriga de cinco meses estava do tamanho de uma de sete meses, ela estava com a expressão cansada e triste. – a Molly e a Gina ficaram com ela.

O bebe? – perguntou num fio de voz.

Eu sinto muito Gui, ela só estava de três semanas e não deu para fazer nada, quando ela chegou lá já tinha perdido. – falou a loira com lagrimas caindo, tinha outra noticia a dar a o cunhado e essa seria ainda pior. – mas logo vocês podem tentar novamente, nada impede isso Gui.

O que ele fez com ela Sarah? – perguntou entre os dentes, olhando duro para a cunhada, enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Pelo que vimos a torturaram com crucio, o preferido dos comensais, foi estuporada, mas ela não tem sinal de azaração ou feitiço de dano físico.

Sarah me responde com sinceridade, ele... ele a es... – ele não conseguia falar, era o que ele mais temia.

Não Gui. – falou triste entendendo a angustia do cunhado. - ela resistiu muito ao crucio, por isso a deixaram tão machucada.

Deixaram? Foi mais de um? – perguntou com fúria, sempre tratara a esposa como uma boneca de porcelana.

Sim Gui pelo menos dois. – falou muito baixo, enquanto Carlinhos a abraçava pelos ombros.

Malditos. – gritou Gui insanamente, enquanto socava a parede. – irei matar todos com minhas próprias mãos.

Calma Gui. – falou Carlinhos se levantando e segurando o irmão antes que esse se machucasse ou demolisse a parede d'A Toca.

Você fala calma por que não foi com a tua mulher. – vociferou Gui – eu falhei em protegê-la, você nunca falhou com a Sarah, você não sabe como é sentir essa impotência.

Já falhei sim Gui a Sarah foi atacada por cinco comensais, sozinha em casa, sei bem como você se sente. – disse Carlinhos derrotado.

É verdade Sarah?

Sim Gui, por isso Sirius foi morar comigo. – falou sincera, olhando o cunhado nos olhos. – Carlinhos só soube há pouco tempo, pois não o queria assim como você esta se sentindo.

Mas eles...?

Não, me torturam muito com crucio, e quando depois dos cinco juntos brincarem com o crucio ao mesmo tempo, eu cai no chão inconsciente, mas logo voltei, e eles estavam nus brigando sobre quem seria o primeiro, me arrastei até a minha varinha e com o resto das minhas forças aparatei na casa do meu tio, que estava vazia e de lá fui por pó de flú até a escola da mamãe, quando ela entrou na sala dela eu estava caída inconsciente no tapete.

Por que eles fizeram isso Sarah? – perguntou Rony num fio de voz.

Eles queriam o Harry, e alguém falou que ele estava escondido lá em casa.

Mais coisas por minha culpa. - disse Harry se manifestando, ele e alguns membros da ordem quando ouviram a explosão de Gui foram para a sala.

Não Harry, não tua culpa, alguém queria me castigar, só isso.

Snape? – perguntou Rony.

Não severo ficou louco quando soube, ele jamais faria isso. – disse firme. – Isso foi coisa da Bela.

Nunca soubemos disso. – falou Gui olhando sério para o irmão.

Nenhum Weasley soube, Gui, não podia correr o risco do Carlinhos saber, já que eu o chamei, pedi socorro, mas ele ignorou. – falou triste, era uma lembrança dolorosa.

Sarah já te falei que eu estava caçando um grande dragão negro, nem na Romênia eu estava, e sim num povoado do Líbano. E quando o pegamos você já tinha mandado a mensagem de que estava tudo bem. – falou num tom carinhoso, mas duro, ele se martirizava todos os dias por isso.

Foi à última coisa que fiz antes de desmaiar, não queria você chegando lá em casa e sendo atacado. – falou com a voz seria. – mas isso é passado, o que importa agora é a Fleur, e esses comensais.

Como ela vivera com esse trauma. – disse Gui angustiado.

Ela não terá que viver com isso Gui. – disse Sarah carinhosa, a cunhada era uma boa pessoa, quando a conhecia mais profundamente.

Como assim? – perguntou sem entender.

Eu e Mariana curamos todas as feridas físicas, e demos a ela uma poção da memória, ela não lembrara deste dia, tiramos todas as lembranças dela, as guardamos para identificarmos os culpados, e ela nunca mais recordara, e Gui, também tiramos as lembranças da gravidez, a Fleur é muito delicada, e uma recordação desta poderia a colocar em depressão. Colocamos uma falsa lembrança como se hoje fosse um dia comum e quanto à gravidez ela apenas pensara que foi um alarme falso.

Obrigada Sarah. – disse sincero.

De nada Gui, mas tome cuidado de não deixar escapar nada, ela esta dormindo, amanha cedo recebera alta, antes de acordar, sugiro que ela acorde aqui n'A Toca onde poderemos tomar conta dela.

Também acho melhor assim – falou ruivo inconformado. – e você como está? – perguntou a cunhada, pois ela ficou um bom tempo no hospital, só o fez por ser alguém da família.

Estou bem, só um pouco cansada. Mas vamos logo com a reunião, temos assuntos urgentes a tratar, e o principal, proteger a Hermione.

A Mione eu vou para casa dela agora. – falou Rony decidido.

Rony, eu já mandei uma guarda de aurores para casa dela. – disse Carlinhos

Obrigada amor - falou a loira carinhosa. Se levantando e indo para cozinha de mãos dadas com Carlinhos, na cozinha estavam os principais membros da Ordem.

Eu vou subir com o Rony. – falou Harry, pensando em ouvir a reunião com orelhas extensíveis.

Mas vocês não querem participar da reunião? – perguntou Remo

Podemos? – os dois falaram juntos.

Lógico sentem ai. – falou Sirius. - Khalyl pode nos informar do relatório da cena do crime.

Amélia e Lucrecia foram encontradas mortas, Frida e Morgana estão no hospital, elas estavam de guarda, à tarde. Ninguém tocou na casa, ao que indica, usaram um truque para atrair a Srª Weasley para fora de casa.

Truque? – perguntou Gui, quantas vezes pediu a Fleur para não sair, para não andar sozinha.

Sim usaram Imperius numa senhora idosa, e a fizeram se jogar no mar, Fleur saiu apresada para salvar a idosa e eles a pegaram, a idosa também faleceu. Como você sempre impôs Gui, não tinha nenhum homem de guarda, só as quatro mulheres, e eram oito comensais liderados por Dolohov e Rookwood.

Eu quero pegar esses desgraçados. – disse entre os dentes.

Bem vindo à fila irmão eles estavam no ataque a casa da Sarah e eu também os quero. – falou Carlinhos num tom sombrio.

Então seremos nós dois na cola deles, não sei quanto a você, mas, eu quero vingança. – disse Gui trocando um olhar com Carlinhos que deixou Sarah inquieta.

Temos que proteger toda a família de vocês. - falou Sirius firme. – não quero vocês dois se arriscando por ai caçando esses vermes sozinhos.

Você tem razão Sirius – disse Carlinhos com escárnio. – vou ficar bebendo hidromel enquanto eles dessoram e atacam a minha família, deixarei que cheguem até o próximo alvo provável, ou seja, a minha mulher e meus filhos.

Nisso você tem razão. - falou Khalyl – eles estão com pessoas infiltradas no St Mungus, só esperando a Sarah aparecer lá sozinha, ou os bebes nascerem.

A Gina – disse Harry se levantando, mas Sirius o segurou.

Você acha que estaríamos aqui em reunião tão tranqüilos se elas não estivessem protegidas? – falou calmo, dês que assumiu o comando da Ordem ele aprendera a não agir por impulso. – Harry, a Mariana também esta lá e eu estou calmo aqui, tem trinta aurores só no andar delas. E eles não tentaram um novo ataque, pelo menos não tão cedo, eles estão muito espertos, sabem que a Ordem esta forte, e que temos pessoas de outros paises, eles estão com a atitude de atacar e se esconder, eles querem que algum dos irmãos Weasley caia em uma emboscada, por isso não quero vocês caçando comensais por ai, vocês tem esposa, já imaginou se algo acontecer com você Carlinhos? Como ficaria a Sarah sozinha com três nenéns para criar? E você Gui, como ficaria a Fleur viúva.

Realmente não pensei nisso. – falou Carlinhos pensativo, e trocou um olhar conformado com Gui, mas eles iriam lutar, isso não restava duvidas.

Queria saber como descobriram a gravidez da Fleur. – falou a loira pensativa, somente ela, Mariana e uma enfermeira sabiam.

Eles torturaram uma enfermeira e assim descobriram o inicio da gravidez da Fleur. – Khalyl esclareceu. Gerando uma onda de palavrões.

E quanto à guarda da nossa família – perguntou Sarah. Ela estava com a voz firme, apesar das lágrimas que não paravam de cair de seus olhos, ela andava muito mais emotiva.

Acho mais conveniente que você e o Carlinhos, assim como o Gui e a Fleur se mudem para A Toca, assim concentraríamos a segurança aqui, os gêmeos e Percy estão bem vigiados, assim como Hermione. E o Harry também deve voltar a morar aqui, pelo menos até os capturarmos ou o ano letivo começar. – todos concordaram.

O Rony e a Hermione estão indo para Paris amanhã, pedirei a autorização para criar a chave de portal aqui mesmo. – falou a loira olhando Shacklebolt que concordou com a cabeça.

É seguro ainda irmos? – perguntou Rony.

Sim, os comensais nem sonham com essa viagem, e lá vocês terão muita segurança. – falou carinhosa – Simon e Thomaz são ótimos aurores, e designaram um bom efetivo de homens e mulheres para vigiar vocês. Apesar de que duvido que vocês notem a presença deles.

Mandarei uma coruja avisando a Mione para vir via flú amanhã cedo. – disse Rony com a voz preocupada.

Não – falou Remo rápido. – corujas são interceptadas.

Eu mando meu patrono Rony. – falou Carlinhos.

A ta um dragão prateado não chamara a atenção. – falou duro.

O meu não. – disse calmo com um sorriso maroto. – pode colocar a tua voz nele, e ele trará inclusive a resposta dela, e se algum comensal estiver fora da casa, não verão sequer uma luz.

Esta bem então. – falou se levantando e indo com o irmão até a sala, de onde o patrono seguiu para o quarto da morena, logo retornou com a noticia que todos estavam bem, e que ela iria aparatar direto de seu quarto na sala dos Weasley, já que via flú, ela poderia ser interceptada.

Ainda discutiram algumas coisas, mas logo os membros da Ordem seguiram para cumprir as ordens. E os Weasley foram para os quartos.

Amor não quero você e o Gui armando nada. – falou Sarah muito seria, enquanto Carlinhos estava fazendo uma massagem em suas pernas que estavam muito inchadas e ela bebia um chá de hortelã com erva cidreira. – pense no Sirius falou, se te acontecer algo como viverei? E as crianças. Pense neles amor, eles não merecem crescer sem um pai. – falou desesperada.

Olhe quem fala, se me lembro muito bem, você foi para a batalha grávida Sarah. – falou mais áspero que queria, mas ela ainda não aceitara esse fato. – não me venha falar de responsabilidade com essas crianças.

Eu tenho treinamento de auror. – disse dura e firme.

E eu trato com dragões há anos. Também sou bom. – rebateu duro, ela começou a chorar descontrolada, ele se deitou ao lado dela e a puxou para si num abraço forte, e a deitou em seu peito, se sentindo um troll. – desculpa amor, eu sei que você tem medo, não farei nada, a não ser que eles comecem a batalha. – disse carinhoso e ficaram assim abraçados até ela adormecer, quando isso aconteceu, saiu dali com cuidado e desceu para sala.

Arthur, Gui, Rony, Harry, Sirius e Remo estavam ali, sentados conversando baixo.

Ela dormiu? – perguntou Arthur.

Sim ela estava muito nervosa, mas a poção que dei a ela com o chá fez efeito, ela não acordara tão cedo. – falou triste, vivia um dilema, queria sair naquela noite e pegar cada um dos que fizeram mal a sua família, mas tinha que pensar na mulher e nos filhos, cada vez entendia mais o pai.

Eu e o Remo iremos atrás dos comensais, já montamos uma equipe, e iremos caçá-los. – falou Sirius.

Eu irei junto - falou Gui decidido.

Não irmão. – falou Carlinhos antes de qualquer outro, fato que admirou Arthur. – pense na Fleur ela não sabe de nada, ira acordar amanhã aqui n'A Toca e se você não estiver como será? Ela precisa de você.

Eu quero pegar os monstros que fizeram isso com ela. – falou avançando para o irmão, com o punho fechado.

Eu também quero. – disse Carlinhos calmo, mas segurando o pulso do irmão antes desse lhe desferir o soco. - não me batendo que você conseguira isso.

Eu estou com ódio. – falou entre lágrimas, olhando para o irmão, todos na sala olhavam em silêncio.

Não é o único. – falou Carlinhos ainda calmo. – mas pense na tua esposa. – e rápido abraçou forte o irmão, que chorou feito um bebe, acompanhado por ele. Ambos soluçavam, praticamente na mesma dor, eles sempre foram muito unidos, logo Rony se juntou a eles no abraço e nas lágrimas.

Você esta certo, a Fleur precisa muito de mim. – falou assim que se acalmou.

Não se preocupem, se conseguirmos os capturar, vocês terão o prazer de os interrogar. – falou Sirius calmo, com um sorriso maroto. – falando nisso Carlinhos a tua autorização para visitar o Malfoy e o lestrange já foi aprovada. – disse entregando um papel ao ruivo, que olhou satisfeito.

Eles estavam no ataque a casa da Sarah. – falou sério vendo as expressões dos irmãos. – estou querendo ter uma conversa de homem com eles. – falou duro. – Sirius não fale nada para Sarah, ela guardou segredo do ataque, guardarei da minha conversa.

Tudo bem. – falou conformado, duvidava que o ruivo conseguisse esconder algo da loira. – vamos Aluado. – e com eles saíram, deixando Harry e os Weasley, Carlinhos os chamou até a cozinha e fez um chá a todos, logo depois de conversarem muito com Gui. Foram dormir, no outro dia logo cedo Fleur viria para A Toca.

Nas primeiras claridades do nascer do sol, Gui já estava chegando com a esposa, à mãe e a irmã, Fleur dormia em seu colo, ele subiu e depositou com carinho na cama, deitou ao seu lado. Carlinhos e Sarah já estavam acordados na cozinha Sarah preparava o café para a família, ela e o marido já tinham tomado, ele levara café na cama para ela, Carlinhos estava a mesa lendo Profeta Diário, quer dizer, o jornal estava em suas mãos, mas os olhos estavam na esposa, que apesar de imensa, estava linda, nem queria imaginar se ela tivesse sofrido o ataque no lugar de Fleur, apesar dela ser uma auror e muito boa e rápida com a varinha, um ataque com tantos contra uma única mulher ela já provou ser impossível resistir, mas tinha certeza que ela lutaria muito, era muito mais forte que a cunhada, isso resultaria em mais sofrimento. Uma lagrima rolou de seus olhos com esse pensamento, se levantou e a abraçou com força por trás, passando as mãos no ventre distendido onde seus filhos cresciam, a beijou no pescoço. Sarah compreendeu na mesma hora os pensamentos do marido, e acariciou os braços fortes dele, aconchegando o corpo no dele e a cabeça no peito firme e musculoso.

Não quero ir trabalhar hoje. – falou em seu ouvido. – não quero te deixar sozinha.

Amor pode ir tranqüilo, nos estamos seguros aqui. – falou carinhosa, ficando de frente para ele. Riu por que a barriga não os deixava se aproximar, ele se inclinou e a beijou com carinho e amor, quando separaram os lábios se olharam e se despediram, Carlinhos seguiu para reserva e Sarah aos afazeres, logo a família foi acordando e descendo. Estavam todos a mesa Sarah tomava um copo de suco, enquanto conversava com a família, quando Hermione chegou por volta das nove e meia, Arthur já havia saído, Gui e Fleur estavam no quarto.

Aproveitem muito o passeio, não se preocupem com os ataques estamos seguros aqui n'A Toca, vocês estarão igualmente seguros lá. A chave de portal sara direto para o hotel e duas amigas minhas pegaram vocês lá na hora do almoço. – falou carinhosa ao casal, enquanto preparava a chave de portal a viagem seria adiantada.– lembrem-se corujas são facilmente interceptadas.

Carlinhos me ensinou a usar o patrono. - falou Rony orgulhoso.

Ótimo, assim é o meio mais seguro. Espero que gostem das surpresas – falou a loira enquanto a colher emanava uma luz forte e logo o casal sumiu.

Eles já foram? – perguntou Molly quando a loira retornou.

Sim, eles tem que aproveitar um pouco de paz, afinal são jovens.

E nos somos o que velhos? – perguntou Gina azeda, ela estava assim, a alguns dias, afinal tudo era para o Rony e para Hermione, ela e Harry nunca iam a viagens.

Não Gina! – falou Sarah divertida, sabia que a cunhada estava louca para viajar com Harry – você é menor de idade ainda eu não posso te mandar para fora do pais. – todos levaram um susto, quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta com violência e Fleur entrou feito um furacão na cozinha.

Você deve estarr muit feliz não é? – perguntou rude a Sarah.

O que aconteceu Fleur? – perguntou a loira preocupada, pensando que não conseguira tirar todas as lembranças da cunhada.

O que aconteceu? A poção non deu cert, non funcionou. – gritou a plenos pulmões – você non querr que eu tenha filhos, quer todo o carinhe da familie para você, tod atençon excluvive para esses daí. – apontou para a barriga de Sarah. – non bastave o casament ser um show, quand eu casei aqui na toc, você casaou num castele.

Fleur te expliquei que não funcionaria nos primeiros meses. – falou calma como se estivessem numa consulta.

Mentirra você non quer ofuscar o nasciment dos trigêmeos quer todo o glamor, e toda a atençon, só por que você tem tris non quer que eu tenha um tambiem.

Fleur isso é mentira – falou Molly dura, não deixaria Fleur atacar Sarah assim.

Non é. Ela non quer dividir a familie só ela pode ter filhos, essa poção deve fazer efeit contrarie. – disse jogando o frasco cheio em Sarah a acertando no braço, por que a loira protegeu rápido a barriga que era o alvo de Fleur. - eu ouvi você e Mariana conversande, sei que eles non eston bem, desenvolvimento anormal, non é isse, tomare que non nasça nenhum. – falou virando nos calcanhares e saindo da cozinha, Gui não sabia o que fazer estava estático na porta, mas foi atrás esposa. E encontrou na lareira exigindo ir embora para casa, pois não ficaria nunca mais no mesmo ambiente de Sarah.

Isso é verdade filha? – perguntou Molly abraçando a nora que chorava, grossas lágrimas, e acariciava a barriga. Ela se referia ao problema na gravidez e não ao fato dela não querer a felicidade de Fleur.

Sim madrinha. – disse respirando fundo e tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas. – o Logan não esta tão forte quanto o Charles e a Samantha, mas estou tomando poções para ele ficar forte.

Tudo vai dar certo, querida, logo esses três estarão por aqui chorando e nos dando trabalho, e depois correndo e dando ainda mais trabalho. – o Carlinhos já sabe?

Sabe, a poção usa coração de dragão e ele conhece essa poção. E eu também não esconderia algo tão sério dele. Mas ele esta ficando forte sim, só é menor.

A Fleur não podia falar assim com você. – falou Molly severa. – depois de tudo que você fez para ela, a livrou de viver um inferno, ela te retribui assim?

Ela não sabe madrinha. – falou a loira conformada, ficaram ali ainda por um tempo em que Sarah explicou o problema do neném, quando Gui entrou, muito envergonhado, acompanhado por Fleur. Que sentou na mesa e nem olhou para Sarah.

Sarah a Fleur sente muito ela não quis falar aquelas coisas.

Non fale por Gui, a unic coise que retiro é que eu non quero que eles nasçam, tomara que nasçam fortes e com saúde, e você possa esfregar na minha cara e os exibir como um trofel, os três bebes ruives. – falou com escárnio – Gui falou que devemes ficar aqui, eu aceitei só por que, ele insistiu, mas ficarei o máximo possível longe de você e da tua barrige.

Tudo bem Fleur, eu ficarei a maior parte do tempo no quarto.

Vocês tambiem eston aqui?

Sim, a minha gravidez esta ficando perigosa e tenho que ficar em repouso, e se estiver em casa eu não paro. Então Molly mandou Carlinhos me trazer para cá.

Perigosa como? – perguntou Fleur e Gui juntos, realmente preocupados, e a loira arrependida.

Gravidez múltipla se corre muitos riscos, parto prematuro, pré-eclâmpsia; tromboembolismo; sangramento que eu tive três vezes; anemia; ruptura uterina; além de outros problemas, então uso varias poções para me ajudar, uma dieta rica em proteínas e tenho que ficar muito em repouso, e num ambiente tranqüilo, e a partir do sexto mês o repouso é quase absoluto para manter a gravidez o maior tempo possível, pois o pulmão dos nenéns tem que estar maduro assim como os órgãos internos, quando entrar no sétimo mês passo a tomar uma poção para isso. – antes que continuasse Fleur a interrompeu.

Mon Dieu! E eu te tratei daquele form? – falou apavorada, se algo acontecesse a Sarah ou as crianças ela seria culpada, e ela apesar de ter ciúmes, gostava e admirava a cunhada. – me perdoe Sarah? – disse sincera com lágrimas nos olhos. – eu fui muit egoist você com tantos problemas e eu te culpando por meu problema quant você só tentou me ajudar.

Fleur, não precisa pedir perdão, você apenas desabafou querida. – falou sincera, Sarah não tinha magoa da cunhada.

Non eu fui injust. – falou abraçando Sarah e pela primeira vez acariciando a barriga da cunhada, o fez o neném que estava no local se mexer. – o ele se mexeu. Gui venha sentir. – colocou a mão do marido e o neném tornou a mexer.

Esse é o Logan. - Disse Sarah, sabia exatamente onde cada um estava, a gravidez de uma bruxa cria vínculos e sensações maiores que de uma trouxa, e agora que ela não tinha mais o medo os perder esse laço estava muito forte. – é o que esta com problema de desenvolvimento.

Você vai nascer muit fort – falou Fleur determinada. – a madrinha ira cuidar de você. Gui olhou rápido para Sarah, afinal Fleur estava se convidando para madrinha.

Engraçado Fleur, semana passada discutíamos quem seriam os padrinhos e eu disse que você e Gui seriam os padrinhos do Logan. – falou sincera, pois era verdade, ela e Carlinhos conversaram muito sobre os padrinhos, e ela pediu para que Fleur e Gui fossem do Logan, Sirius e Mariana da Samantah e Carlinhos sugeriu Tonks e Remo para Charles, e assim ficou combinado, convidariam quando as crianças nascerem.

Gui, non quero saber de filho agora, vou cuidar com carinho de meu afilhado. – falou seria, Molly, Gina e Harry estavam boquiabertos. – venha Sarah, vamos descansar um pouco, eu te deixei muit nervosa. – falou com o mínimo de sotaque, e abraçadas saíram da cozinha, deixando a família observando admirada. Mas colocando um fim no ciúmes de Fleur, e selando a amizade das cunhadas, Sarah nunca teve nada contra Fleur, até gostava da moça, e Fleur tinha um pouco de inveja do amor que a família Weasley tinha por Sarah e também por sua independência.

Alheios a tudo a chave de portal deixava Rony e Hermione na área de aparatação e chegada de chaves de portal de um hotel luxuoso em paris.

Que lugar é esse Mione? – perguntou Rony admirado com a riqueza do lugar, tudo decorado com relevos de fadas em ouro, os móveis eram em verde escuro e dourado, os tapetes num tom ainda mais escuro de verde, o ambiente era decorado com riqueza e requinte. Nos mínimos detalhes se via o capricho.

Rony você não sabe que lugar é esse? – perguntou admirada enquanto seguiam para a recepção do hotel. – esse é o palácio da Fadinha, o melhor hotel bruxo da França. A Sarah é doida, só pode. Tenho certeza que o Ministério da Magia não esta custeando isso.

Bem que ela falou em surpresas. – disse Rony baixinho, observando o requinte e elegância do local.

Pois não? – perguntou um elfo muito bem vestido.

Temos uma reserva. – falou Rony com a voz seria e firme. – Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Sim, a Drª Holff Weasley deixou tudo reservado para os senhores, pacote lua de mel sonhos de dourados. – falou muito atencioso, num inglês perfeito. – ela mandou esse envelope para o Srº e esse para a srtª. – e entregou a cada um, um envelope grande e pesado. – Magnus! – chamou severo e logo outro elfo surgiu, igualmente bem vestido. – acompanhe o Srº e a Srª Weasley, até a suíte nupcial encantada. – Rony ao ouvir as palavras Srº e Srª Weasley olhou com os olhos arregalados para o elfo, afinal eles não eram casados. – Srº Weasley algum problema? Não se preocupe nesta suíte só admitimos casais casados, namorados não podem ficar no mesmo quarto, afinal esse hotel é de respeito.

Não tenho duvidas disso. – falou Rony tentando segurar o riso, e pensando quantas surpresas Sarah teria reservado a eles. Seguiu o elfo que carregava a bolsinha de contas de Hermione, onde estava tudo que eles usariam, mas sentiu que não teria roupa social, que pelo visto era o traje usual do hotel. No elevador o elfo apertou o botão referente ao último andar. Chegaram num hall onde ficava a porta da suíte que deveria ser chamada de apartamento, era composto por sala de estar, uma sala de tv, dois quartos, uma mini cozinha, banheiro e uma imensa varanda com vista para Notre Dame e o rio Sena.

As malas dos senhores chegaram ontem e as camareiras já arrumaram no closet. – falou abrindo a porta de um cômodo que estava cheio de roupas elegantes, mas bem no estilo dos dois, sem muita frescura, penduradas em cabides e sapatos combinando assim como vários acessórios e jóias para ambos. – todos os quartos do andar são protegidos para preservar a privacidade dos ocupantes. – fez uma reverencia e saiu deixando os dois ainda bobos com tudo que viam.

Vamos ver o que a doida da minha cunhada nos mandou nestes envelopes. – falou Rony tirando Hermione do transe, ela bateu o olho nas camisolas e lingeries que Sarah mandou. Era tudo como ela sonhou para a sua primeira vez, já que em seus sonhos ela usava uma camisola de seda vinho e dourada longa, levemente transparente e com uma generosa fenda em seu lado esquerdo que faria a sua perna aparecer sedutora quando andasse, ela nunca contou isso a ninguém. Até o vestido longo azul, que ela achara lindo, quando foram escolher as roupas da madrinha estava lá.

Não fale assim da Sarah Rony. – repreendeu. - Ela esta fazendo tudo isso por nos.

O que a torna ainda mais doida. – falou brincalhão o fez Hermione revirar os olhos. Ao abrir o seu envelope Hermione achou o cronograma das atividades de trabalho que fariam, os discursos que ela faria em um congresso e os das reuniões, bem como as pautas destas. No de Rony, tinha além das coisas de serviço, vários ingressos e convites para as festas, museus, e demais passeios. E nos dois um envelope menor com alguns Francos. Hermione mexeu num dos papeis e um pergaminho caiu, ela reconheceu a letra delicada de Sarah.

iQuerida Hermione.

Espero que tenham chegado bem, e que as surpresas não os tenham chocado. O Rony deve estar me achando uma doida, mas quero apenas realizar teu sonho nos mínimos detalhes, sei que algumas coisas te surpreenderam e outras surpresas ainda estão por vir. Afinal vocês merecem.

Imagino a cara do Rony, quando Erick os chamou de Srº e Srº Weasley, não se preocupe não menti nem forjei o casamento de vocês, é que a Fadinha é uma amiga antiga e querida, ela aceita namorados no mesmo quarto sim, mas por problemas tidos com um funcionário que faltou respeito a uma moça, ela decidiu que tirando ela, Erick e Michelle os outros funcionários, chamem os hospedes por senhoria e os trate como casados, mesmo não sendo.

Duas amigas minhas irão pegar vocês para almoçar elas são aurores do Ministério da Magia da França, são muito queridas, elas serão as guias de vocês neste passeio, se chamam Vivi e Patrícia. É quase certo que o Jean Paul, também os acompanhe, ele tem uma queda pela Patrícia, e quem sabe não é a oportunidade que falta para eles iniciarem um namoro, o namorado da Vivi, Gustav Wernet e um casal especial Simon e Thomaz, também os acompanharam assim vocês tem proteção, mas podem se divertir.

Aproveitem muito, não se sinta pressionada a fazer nada, afinal Paris sempre estará ai, e mesmo que não seja à primeira vez de vocês será a primeira em Paris, oportunidades não faltaram.

É um presente meu e do Carlinhos, essa fugida de vocês, infelizmente com alguns compromissos, mas nos sempre viajamos assim, e não tenho queixas, afinal o trabalho não nós toma todo o tempo.

O Ministério da Magia daí é meio chato quanto uso de magia, aparatação e coisas assim, a Fadinha disponibilizou um carro com motorista caso vocês precisem.

Qualquer coisa fale com as meninas ou com a recepção do hotel.

Beijos carinhosos, da cunhada e amiga Sarah Holff Weasley. /i

A Sarah não é doida Rony, é um anjo. – falou dobrando a carta.

Uma carta do Carlinhos. – falou Rony reconhecendo a letra firme e elegante do irmão.

iManinho.

Cuide muito bem da Hermione, seja delicado, atencioso e cavalheiro.

Não force nada, apenas conduza, se ela falar não, é não mesmo, você para ali. Vai com calma e controle teus impulsos, se lembre que elas sentem dor. O prazer delas é mais importante que o nosso, a faça se sentir especial, com atos e palavras.

Eu e Sarah preparamos muitas surpresas para vocês. Mas não quer disser que vocês tenham que dar o próximo passo. Apenas aproveitem os passeios, as atividades do pacote, os jantares, mas as festas e os compromissos chatos são necessários agüente firme, e ela te recompensara, com um sorriso lindo, e muitos elogios.

Em caso de ataque vocês estão muito protegidos. Sei que você defendera a Mione, então nem irei te recomendar isso.

Cara não come **escargot** é lesma. As comida daí são muito estranhas e cheias de frescuras, mas tem umas coisas deliciosas, você vai gostar.

Qualquer duvida caso você não se sinta confortável em falar com os rapazes me manda o teu patrono.

Abraços do teu irmão Carlinhos./i

Esse é meu irmão, fala o essencial e sem frescura. – falou rindo e também guardando a carta do irmão. – anjinho o que quer fazer? Temos tempo até o almoço. Você quer comer algo? Ou beber? Ou então descansar? – perguntou se sentando no braço da poltrona que ela estava e passando os braços em seus ombros, e puxando contra si, ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito, largando o discurso que lia.

Ron não sei! Acho que vou tomar um banho para gente se arrumar, as meninas vão chegar as onze e meia. – disse terna olhando o relógio que marcava onze horas.

Vem anjinho, eu quero lavar as tuas costas. – falou no ouvido dela a fazendo ficar arrepiada, se levantou deu a mão a ela e seguiram para o banheiro onde ficaram se ensaboando, Rony percorria o corpo delicado de Hermione com as mãos firmes, ela gemia a esse contato, e retribuía, passando com muita espuma por todo o corpo dele, alisou com carinho o bumbum firme dele, [i][olive]e chegou onde mais queria na sua masculinidade, que ao sentir o contato da mão de Hermione ficou ainda mais firme, ela o empurrou para baixo do chuveiro ainda o segurando na parte sensível, grudou o corpo no dele e o sentia pulsar em seu ventre, então ela o largou e começou a beijar Rony com desejo e carinho, suas mãos passeavam pelo cabelo ruivo de Rony, as vezes desciam até as suas costas e seus ombros, ele desceu a mão até a sua cintura e a apertou com força contra ele, as mãos desciam até o bumbum dela, fazendo movimentos ritmados com o corpo, sabia que estava sendo egoísta, já que assim só ele tinha prazer, a virou de costas para ele e a ergueu pela cintura a segurando forte contra ele, colocou suas intimidades próximas e passou a roçá-las, Hermione estava sentindo muito prazer. Quando ela gemeu muito alto indicando que tivera o êxtase ele também teve o dele, ainda próximos ele entrou com ele sob a ducha e depois a levou até o quarto onde a secou com cuidado. Ela estava de costas para ele escolhendo a roupa que usaria, estava de calcinha e sutiã pretos contrastando com a pele branca dela, Rony a observava, até que não controlando o impulso se levantou e pegou com força, grudando seus corpos, acariciando seu ventre, e seus seios, passando seus lábios no pescoço dela, ela virou a cabeça e se beijaram com ternura, ela sentia o desejo dele, pulsando na sua nádega, mesmo ele estando de calça social e cueca Box.

Ron! – falou manhosa, - Eu tenho que me vestir. – disse sem convicção. Mas nisso tocou o interfone. E Rony foi atender, Hermione colocou um vestido soltinho e uma sandália baixa, quando Rony retornou ela já estava pronta.

Você esta uma gata Mione. – falou a olhando cheio de desejo, a fazendo enrubescer. – as meninas chegaram. Vamos?

Vamos. – Merlim como resisto a esse ruivo? Pensava desesperada, enquanto de mãos dadas saiam do quarto para o elevador, quando esse fechou as portas Rony a abraçou e a beijou com carinho.

Mione, olhe como teu beijo me deixa. – falou colocando a mão dela sobre sua calça, onde ele novamente estava pulsando de desejo, o que a fez se sentir realizada. Ela sorriu e o beijou tirando a mão do local intimo dele e logo separando os lábios, ele a olhou indignado, a queria próximo a ele, mas logo entendeu o elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Uma jovem fada que se apresentou como Michelle os acompanhou até duas belas jovens.

Vocês só podem ser Ronald e Hermione! O Carlinhos e Sarah falaram tanto de vocês que sinto como se já os conhecesse – falou uma moça, de cabelos, fofos castanhos avermelhados escuros que contrastavam violentamente com a sua pele clara e olhos verdes, que a tornava linda. – eu sou Patrícia Jordanny e essa é Viviane Lorentti. – indicou a morena, de olhos e cabelos escuros, rosto meigo, linda como a amiga. – ou PJ e Vivi. – finalizou com um sorriso meigo e sincero.

Podem nos chamar de Rony e Mione – falou a morena, ela gostou das duas no ato.

Vamos? – perguntou Vivi – Guto esta esperando no carro. E o JP já esta no restaurante. – Paty a olhou seria, Vivi deu um sorriso maroto, eles se amavam, mas brigavam feito cão e gata, esperava que a idéia da Sarah de os manter próximos, cuidando do casal inglês, desse certo. Foram conversando até o carro, realmente as meninas eram muito simpáticas, PJ tinha 24 anos e Vivi 23, no carro foram apresentados a Gustav, namorado da Vivi, um rapaz Negro, cabeça raspada, olhos cor de mel, extremamente alto e forte, tinha 27 anos, era auror, e como as meninas muito simpático, Rony e Mione logo se sentiram a vontade com eles.

Pôxa até que enfim. – falou um rapaz moreno, cabelos cacheados na altura do queixo, olhos verdes claros, pele dourada de quem trabalha no sol, alto e forte como Gustav, com um cavanhaque charmoso, que os esperava na calçada. – Já ia atrás de vocês, mas como a branquela estava junto, imaginei que a culpa fosse dela. - Falou enquanto abraçava Vivi, e apertava a mão de Gustav.

Esse poço de delicadeza é o JP. – apresentou PJ se esquivando do moreno que queria a abraçar, mas por fim cedeu, e quando sentiu o perfume dele ficou entorpecida, tratando de se afastar dele o mais rápido possível. – Você ainda não aprendeu a se barbear?

Você é primeira gata que reclama, branquela. – falou divertido – e você esta usando alguma poção capilar nova? Os teus cabelos estão lindos.

Não interessa JP. – falou num tom falso de aspereza, Rony e Hermione observavam divertidos. – Vamos almoçar? Estou com fome, e nossos convidados também devem estar.

Isso sim é novidade, a PJ com fome. – falou irônico, queria deixar a moça brava, afinal ela ficava linda zangada. – ainda bem que esse restaurante é de comida inglesa, caso contrario você o levaria a falência, ainda descubro teu segredo, como você pode comer tanto como um homem e manter esse corpo lindo? – falou a olhando de cima a baixo, o que a deixou vermelha, e estreitou os olhos pronta para dar uma resposta.

Será que os dois podem se tratar como adultos? – perguntou Gustav sério. – Temos convidados caso os dois tenham esquecido, além de estarmos em publico. Vamos entrar logo. – disse já abraçando a sua morena e entrando no restaurante, sendo seguido por Rony e Hermione, deixando JP e PJ ainda se olhando na calçada.

Desculpa PJ, mas você fica tão linda quando está brava, que eu não resisto. – falou o moreno carinhoso, passando a mão no rosto dela.

Sem problema JP – falou passando o dedo polegar nos lábios carnudos do moreno. – o cavanhaque caiu bem em você. – falou suave. Entreabriu os lábios, já estava muito perto dele.

Vocês dois vem ou não? – ouviram Vivi os chamando, sorriram e quando ela virou, ele a segurou firme, mas delicado pelo braço.

É impressão minha ou você ia me beijar? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

Te morder seria mais fácil. – falou seria, não acreditava que ela quase o beijara, não depois de tudo. Virou as costas e seguiu para o restaurante. Deixando JP a olhando se afastar, e pensando, quando ela o perdoaria por ter feito aquela escolha, anos atrás, afinal na época eles não estavam juntos, quer dizer nunca mais ficaram juntos depois daquela vez, pôxa ele era homem, burro mais homem.

Atrapalhei algo? – perguntou Vivi

Não, só evitou que eu fizesse uma burrada. – disse triste, ela amava JP, mas a magoa dele a deixar sozinha naquele dia, era ainda forte.

PJ já não esta na hora de vocês se acertarem? – perguntou a morena carinhosa enquanto seguia para a mesa com a amiga. - Afinal, ele nunca iria imaginar para que era aquele jantar, e....

E nunca vai saber. – falou PJ decidida. – ele preferiu ficar com a Karina a ir Jantar comigo. Eu levei anos para tomar coragem e me declarar para ele, e quando descido fazer isso ele leva outra para jantar e fala que esqueceu do nosso encontro, é muito para mim Vivi. E deixe isso para lá, se não deu certo é por que não era para dar. Vamos comer, estou com vontade de comer carne com batatas. – falou apresando o passo, e sentando na cadeira ao lado de Hermione. Já estavam pedindo quando o moreno entrou.

O que foi arrumou alguma garota? – perguntou PJ acida.

Não só quero uma e ela me esnoba. – respondeu sério.

Me apresenta a ela, essa merece um troféu.

Você a conhece, a vê toda vez que se olha no espelho. – falou decidido, ela baixou os olhos. – eu quero risoto à primavera. – pediu o moreno, PJ fez uma careta. – o que foi? Ah é verdade você detesta arroz não é?

Sim! Algum problema?

Nenhum. – respondeu divertido, mas vendo a expressão de Guto tratou de mudar de assunto. – Vocês ainda estão em Hogwarts?

Sim. – respondeu Rony. – faremos o último ano, já que com a guerra e tudo mais não pudemos terminar a escola.

Sinto falta de Hogwarts. – falou PJ – pensativa.

Você estudou em Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione curiosa, pensou que ela tivesse feito Beauxbatons.

Sim todos fizemos. – JP respondeu. – eu e PJ estudamos com Sarah e o Carlinhos, a Vivi entrou um ano depois, e o Guto estudou com o Gui. Beauxbatons é muito cheia de frescuras, preferimos Hogwarts.

Todos são aurores? – perguntou Rony.

Não! – respondeu Guto. – Nos três – indicou ele, Vivi e PJ – somos aurores já o JP é tratador de dragões.

Fiz o curso junto com o Carlinhos, mas assim que terminei vim para reserva da França. – disse sério. – por falar nisso, acho que vou embora.

Já o almoço nem foi servido. – cortou PJ.

PJ você não existe. – falou divertido. – eu acho que vou aceitar o convite do Carlinhos e vou para o Reino Unido.

Para sempre? – perguntou a moça angustiada.

Pelo menos por uns três anos. – respondeu sério, parecia que só tinha os dois na mesa – o Carlinhos não quer deixar a Sarah muito tempo sozinha, e precisa de alguém de muita confiança, para ajudá-lo na reserva. E ficar no posto de sub chefe, afinal logo o trio nasce.

Verdade. – falou Guto, os chamando a realidade. – Cara três! Três de uma vez, o Carlinhos é o cara.

Como você é machista Guto. – repreendeu Vivi. Rony e Hermione assistiam divertidos, afinal adoraram os novos amigos.

Vivi, me desculpe. – falou JP – Mas o Guto tem razão, meu o Carlinhos emplacou três, e pelo que ele falou não são gêmeos de uma divisão celular, mas são ... – ficou pensativo - como mesmo o nome PJ

Dizigóticos ou fraternos. – falou revirando os olhos. – ou seja três óvulos fecundados – Guto e JP trocaram um aperto de mão e brindaram a Carlinhos - ninguém pensa na Sarah não é? Ela sim é a heroína.

Concordo com você PJ – falou Hermione. – É ela que esta com os três crescendo na barriga, e tendo todos os problemas o Carlinhos só teve uma participação.

Sem a qual não teriam os trigêmeos. – falou Rony como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Ficaram o almoço todo com assuntos leves e divertidos, PJ não implicou mais com JP, mas o olhava com amor.

Depois do almoço retornaram para o hotel, JP sentou ao lado de PJ no carro, ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. No hotel Rony e Mione os convidaram a subir, já que eles os levariam até o local da conferencia, Mione estava tão relaxada com os amigos que nem lembrou que ela seria a preletora da conferencia, iria defender as suas idéias para a parceria dos dois hospitais. Se trocou colocando um terninho chumbo, camisa branca e calça social também chumbo, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo firme, fez o feitiço da maquiagem deixando bem suave, Rony quando a viu ficou de boca aberta.

Mi você esta muito elegante. – elogiou o ruivo. Saíram e foram direto para o local da conferencia como não podia deixar de ser Hermione deu um show, o que deixou todos admirados devido a pouca idade da moça o seu conhecimento e paixão eram notáveis, e até os que foram contrários o fato da Drª Weasley não ter ido, pois era um absurdo mandar alguém inexperientes num evento daquela importância e já gravidez não era desculpa, concordaram que ela foi muito bem representada e substituída à altura, e sua falta foi perdoada afinal gravidez trigemelar requer repouso, os riscos são muitos.

Vocês querem conhecer a noite de Paris? – perguntou JP quando ele, Rony e Hermione retornavam ao hotel. O rapaz ficou com eles na conferencia.

Eu queria sim. – falou Rony, divertido. – você quer Mi?

Lógico! – disse amimada, ela tinha comentado com as meninas sobre isso.

Chamarei a turma, e pegamos vocês daqui à uma hora ok?

Ok. – respondeu Rony, entraram no hotel seguiram para suíte, tomaram um banho e se arrumaram com esmero. Rony enchia Hermione de beijos e elogios, já estavam no saguão do hotel quando os amigos chegaram acompanhados de um casal gay, Simon e Thomaz, que eram igualmente simpáticos e divertidos, foram jantar num restaurante francês, depois foram para uma boate onde dançaram e se divertiram até a madrugada. PJ e JP não se desgrudavam.

JP você vai mesmo embora? – perguntou no ouvido do moreno enquanto dançavam uma musica lenta.

Vou PJ, lá terei chances de crescer.

E eu JP?

Se você quiser vamos juntos. – falou decidido.

Como assim ir junto?

Ué casamos e pronto.

Casamento? Você esta doido JP.

Sou doido por você PJ.

JP casamento não é assim.

Por que?

Por que tem que ter amor, fidelidade e também leva tempo, nos nem namoramos.

Eu te amo PJ, sempre te amei. Naquela maldita noite, sai com a Karina só por que queria te fazer ciúmes, para ver se você me notava, PJ você nunca demonstrou nada por mim depois da noite que fomos um do outro, e eu nunca tive nada com mulher nenhuma além de você. E outra nos conhecemos há quanto tempo? Anos não é? Sempre fomos amigos, você é a pessoa que mais me conhece e eu te conheço como ninguém. O que impede PJ.

JP eu também te amo. Realmente nada nos impede.

Então casa comigo PJ? – perguntou se ajoelhando na frente dela e tirando uma caixinha de alianças do bolso, abrindo e oferecendo a ela.

Aceito, claro que aceito JP. - falou emocionada, oferecendo os lábios a ele, se beijaram com saudade e desejo, todos da boate os aplaudiram, logo se despediram dos amigos e foram embora.

É mais um ponto para Sarah. – falou Vivi muito feliz.

Como assim? - perguntou Hermione curiosa.

A Sarah tem apelido de bruxa do amor, ela sabe unir os casais de forma certa e sutil. Eu e o Guto, ela nos ajudou tão discretamente, que nunca tínhamos percebido, o Simon e o Thomaz também são obra dela, se amavam, mas tinham medo de assumir, já esses dois são um rolo desde Hogwarts, agora com o medo de perder a PJ viu que tinha que aceitar e perdoar o JP, duvido que o Carlinhos pensou sozinho no nome do JP, tenho certeza que a Sarah o lembrou, não que eles não se dêem, o Carlinhos e ele são muito amigos, mas o JP tem um bom cargo aqui na França, mas a Sarah sabe que eles estão numa situação acomodada, e uma mudança os faria agir, a Sarah tem um dom, ela reconhece as almas gêmeas e as une, ou as ajuda a realizar sonhos.

Realmente ela é assim mesmo. – falou Hermione emocionada, com a cena que presenciaram, afinal foi um pedido de casamento lindo.

E você e o ruivo?

Eu e o Rony éramos como esses dois, mas ficamos juntos antes que eu conhecesse a Sarah. – disse divertida - Mas desde então ela sempre esta nos ajudando a ficar juntos e sozinhos. E vocês?

O nosso problema era a diferença de idade, ele me achava muito criança. – falou divertida, mas os rapazes voltaram do bar, e as puxaram para dançar, as musicas eram lentas o que facilitava o contato, ninguém bebeu nada forte, ou alcoólico, todos queriam estar conscientes. Já passava das três da manhã quando retornaram ao hotel, Rony estava doido de desejo, Hermione judiara dele enquanto dançavam.

Rony e Hermione vieram o trajeto todo do elevador se beijando e se acariciando. Ela se aproximou dele quando chegaram ao quarto do hotel.

Me faça tua. – falou a morena sensual no ouvido do ruivo, o deixando ainda mais louco de desejo. – vai para o quarto que vou me preparar para você. - Disse com a voz rouca, dando as costas a ele, que a puxou forte contra si.

Não demore, que eu estou te esperando. – falou ao seu ouvido enquanto pegava a mão dela e colocava sobre o volume da calça. Ela deu um gemido quando sentiu o membro dele pulsar enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço. Assim que ele a soltou, ela foi para o segundo quarto, tomou uma ducha, colocou a camisola, se perfumou, arrumou os cabelos. Pensava se teria coragem, estava tremendo de medo e expectativa. Doeria? A poção para não sentir dor funcionaria? Ele iria gostar? Ela teria prazer? Ele teria prazer? A poção contraceptiva faria mesmo efeito? E se ele não gostasse? E se ela não gostasse? Respirou fundo e afastou todas estas duvidas.

Rony, tomou uma ducha estava suado de tanto dançar, colocou uma Box preta, se perfumou, fez o feitiço da contracepção e foi para o quarto não sabia se ficava deitado, em pé ou sentado, optou por ficar sentado, na cama. Não, não estava legal, ficou sentado numa poltrona, também não, estava em pé quando ela entrou, ele segurou o ar, ela estava divina, a camisola vinho contrastava com o corpo branco, a perna dela aparecia quando ela andava, Rony a olhava com desejo, continha o impulso de a tomar para si, com toda a vontade que estava, sentia na pele como era difícil se controlar, já a vira nua varias vezes, mas desta vez era diferente ela seria dele, um calafrio o percorreu, e se ela não gostasse? E se ele a machucasse? Ela teria prazer? Ele não teria prazer muito cedo?

As duvidas sumiram quando sentiu a mão dela em rosto, ele a puxou contra si e a beijou com delicadeza, as mãos desceram pelas costas dela até chegar na fenda da camisola, ela acariciou a pele da coxa dela, a sentiu se arrepiar quando subiu a mão.

Você sabe que pode desistir a qualquer momento não é? – falou sedutor no ouvido dela

Sei, mas nunca desisto. – falou decidida, sabia que queria ser dele.

Mas saiba que quando você falar não eu paro.

Eu sei, por isso que te amo. – falou muito carinhosa. Dando beijos no pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas costas largas do ruivo, ele estava ficando com o corpo cada dia mais definido.

Você não sabe como me faz feliz quando fala que me ama. – sussurrou beijando o ombro dela soltando o laço que prendia a camisola, que caiu um pouco revelando o colo e uma parte do seio dela, que ele começou a beijar, trilhando para o outro lado, onde repetiu a ação e a camisola caiu aos pés da morena, ele a beijou nos lábios sentia o calor da pele dela contra a sua, a pegou no colo e a deitou cuidadoso na cama, a beijou com ternura e trilhou um caminho de beijos pelo corpo da morena, não chegou até a intimidade dela, só foi até o umbigo, de onde voltou até o pescoço dela. – vira de bruços – pediu com a voz rouca. Ela engoliu a seco.

Rony, lá eu não tenho coragem. – disse assustada.

Relaxa confia em mim. - Falou ainda no tom sensual. – não quero nada lá, não se preocupe. - Ela virou ficando de costas para cima, sentiu quando as mãos dele pousaram em suas costas, sentiu um perfume muito gostoso, e um calor que emanava das mãos dele, que estavam passeando pela pele das costas dela, ele fazia movimentos suaves e fortes, ela sentia toda a tensão saindo do seu corpo, ele começou a descer em direção ao seu bumbum onde fez movimentos carinhosos, desceu até as pernas dela, nos pés, logo subiu e ela sentiu quando ele tirou a calcinha dela, e acariciou a sua intimidade. – vira meu amor. – ele pediu em seu ouvido, ela estava tão absorta com as caricias que nem notou que ele estava com a cabeça em seu ombro.

Oh! Rony! Que delicia amor. – Falou extasiada, pois a massagem a deixou com uma sensação ótima, e ele a fez ter prazer com as caricias delicadas. Deitou de barriga para cima, ele foi carinhoso até a intimidade dela, a beijou ali até sentir que ela estava tendo prazer.

Mione você quer parar por aqui? – perguntou carinhoso.

Eu quero ser tua Rony. – pediu manhosa. Apesar do seu corpo tremer um pouco. Ele já estava com muito desejo, tirou a cueca e seu membro ereto apareceu em todo esplendor, ele fez o feitiço e ele ficou mais "normal" se deitou sobre ela, encostou a glande na intimidade úmida dele e começou a penetrá-la com cuidado, quando sentiu a barreira não teve coragem de forçar, iniciou os movimentos indo somente até ali, quando a sentiu pela primeira vez com seu pênis, tendo um novo clímax a olhou fundo dos olhos.

Mione me perdoa. – disse enquanto uma lagrima solitária descia de suas faces. – mas para você ser minha tenho que te machucar. – e com isso ainda a olhando a penetrou com mais força sentiu quando a pele se rompeu, ela deu um gritinho assustado, ele parou e a beijou. – esta doendo muito?

Não quase nada. – disse sincera, pois não sentia praticamente nada mesmo. – esta só ardendo um pouco. – ele a beijou com ternura e ela logo esqueceu a ardência, se ajeitou melhor sob ele, e ele iniciou os movimentos, as estocadas eram cada vez mais profundas e rápidas, gemiam de puro prazer, quando seu membro começou a voltar ao normal, Hermione se sentia ainda mais dele, sentia completa, unida a ele para a eternidade, seus corpos foram feitos um para o outro, não se controlou sentindo um prazer incrível, nunca sentira algo assim, pulsava muito por dentro e o sentia da mesma forma, gritou o nome dele, logo sentiu Rony tendo prazer, também urrando seu nome, ele a inundou com seu liquido quente, os jatos eram fortes e isso lhe deu uma nova onda de prazer, ela ouviu fogos de artifício explodirem e sinos tocarem, se sentia flutuando. Ele a beijou, com muito amor, ficou dentro dela alguns minutos e então saiu caindo na cama ao lado da morena, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, que era o mesmo que a morena tinha. Se deram as mãos e trocaram muitas juras de amor. Naquela noite dormiram de conchinha nus e felizes, com a certeza que teriam muitos momentos como aquele.

Na manhã seguinte Rony acordou sentindo o calor e o perfume do corpo dela contra o seu, e com isso ele despertou outras partes do corpo, a puxou mais contra si e a beijou no pescoço, Hermione acordou se sentindo desejada, ficou feliz, e também o quis.

Bom dia amor. – disse a morena com a voz rouca.

Bom dia anjinho. Dormiu bem?

Maravilhosamente.

Eu também meu anjo. – falou entre gemidos, pois ela estava movimentando o bumbum contra o membro dele. – você esta bem? Está doendo ou podemos brincar de novo?

Estou ótima. – disse se virando para ele o beijando com desejo, o interfone tocou nesta hora, os assustando, ela olhou rapidamente o relógio já eram quinze para o meio dia.

Não é a toa que eu estou morto de fome. – Disse Rony admirado do adiantado da hora. Indo nu até a sala atender o interfone.

A tua fome é por outros motivos. – disse sedutora, ele soltou correndo e se deitou sobre ela.

Te quero novamente Mione. – falou a beijando. Mas o aparelho voltou a tocar, eles riram.

À noite meu amor serei tua de novo.

Mal posso esperar. – correu até a sala e ela para o banheiro enquanto Rony avisava que já desceriam, rindo tomaram uma ducha rápida, se arrumaram com roupas joviais, pois o dia seria de passeios, teriam compromisso só à noite. Desceram se beijando muito. Encontraram os amigos no saguão.

Vocês estão com um sorriso lindo – falou JP.

E pelo visto não somos os únicos. – respondeu Rony divertido, o casal JP e PJ estava sorrindo como eles.

Hoje vamos no Louvre, depois a um passeio de barco pelo Sena. – disse Vivi animada.

Vocês conhecem a comida brasileira? – perguntou Guto.

Não. – responderam juntos. – eu já li sobre alguns pratos falou Hermione.

Tem uma churrascaria ótima, pensamos em levar vocês lá.

Hum, parece bom. – falou Rony quando seu estomago deu um sonoro ronco e todos riram. Seguiram para a churrascaria, Rony nunca comera algo tão gostoso, era um churrasco típico gaúcho, Hermione comprou vários livros sobre a região sul do Brasil, e outros sobre o país, para desespero de Rony. Ele estava mais que satisfeito, comera feito um leão, além de carne e seus acompanhamentos provou vários doces.

Mi você comprou livros de receitas também não é? – perguntou enquanto pegava e pilha de livros que ela deixara no balcão.

Ai Rony, você só pensa em comer é? – falou virando os olhos. – mas eu comperi sim, o ruivo deu um big sorriso e um beijinho muito delicado na morena.

**Vamos para o museu? - Perguntou Vivi divertida. Seguiram para o Louvre Hermione estava encantada, admirava tudo, andaram o museu todo, viram obras como Mona Lisa, a Vitória de Samotrácia, a Vénus de Milo, as enormes coleções de artefatos do Egito antigo, a a****rte grega, romana, Islâmica e etrusca****, artes decorativas, as esculturas, as numerosas obras-primas de grandes artistas da Europa como Ticiano, Rembrandt, Rafael, Michelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci , Goya e Ruben depois foram passear pelo Jardin des Tuileries, foram caminhando pela Champs d'Elysees até o Grand Palais, seguiram para o porto dali pegaram um Bateaux Mouches fizeram um passeio de uma hora e meia pelo rio sena, Rony estava encantado com o romantismo e a beleza do lugar.** **Depois dos passeios voltaram para o hotel, já estavam arrumados, pois teriam que ir a formatura da Beauxbatons em menos de uma hora quando bateram na porta do quarto. Se olharam intrigados e Rony foi atender.**

Boa Noite Srº Weasley – disse uma fada, completamente diferente de todas que ele já vira, ela era linda, cabelos longos e lisos como um véu, negros como a noite, deveria ter a altura de Hermione, pele num tom acobreado, olhos num tom verde esmeralda, a voz melodiosa. – eu sou a proprietária deste hotel, me chamo srtª Fadinha.

Muito prazer! - disse Rony saindo do encantamento que aquele ser lindo o colocou.

Vim os conhecer, já que você é irmão de um cliente muito querido e cunhado de uma amiga tão especial como a Sarah. – Rony a convidou para entrar, a apresentou a Hermione, e ficaram conversando um pouco. Ela combinou de tomar café com eles domingo pela manhã, antes da partida do casal. Desceu com eles no elevador, e dali aparataram para onde seria a festa da Beauxbatons, após as formalidades, teve inicio o baile, para desespero de Hermione tinha varias garotas lindas, dando em cima de Rony, mas ele só tinha olhos para ela, dançaram até a madrugada, voltaram ao hotel onde se amaram, com muito desejo e carinho, Hermione e Rony estavam se descobrindo, dormiram boa parte da manhã, quando acordaram se amaram novamente, experimentaram algumas posições novas, a tarde Rony foi o preletor de uma conferencia, e como Hermione deu um show, saíram para passear com os amigos, após o jantar foram conhecer alguns locais turísticos a noite. Na volta ao hotel, estavam no banho se atiçando.

Você não tem noção do perigo Mione. – falou Rony enquanto ela o acariciava na área intima.

Você é quem pensa. – respondeu sedutora, se ajoelhando na frente dele, e colocando na boca o membro dele, que quando sentiu o calor da boca dela, gemeu alto de prazer, quando ela parou de brincar. Ele a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama, era a hora de retribuir o prazer, a levou ao céu com beijos e outras brincadeiras na sua intimidade. Se deitou na cama e ela se encaixou sobre nele, o guiou até a entrada da sua feminilidade e soltou o peso do corpo, quando ele a penetrou totalmente ela se inclinou e o beijou com volúpia, logo começando a se mover cada vez mais rápido, eles experimentaram essa posição na noite anterior e ela havia adorado, uma vez que ela era quem tinha o controle, podia judiar dele, fazendo paradas, ou aumentando o ritmo, quando o sentiu quase tendo prazer parou, esperou alguns segundos e retomou os movimentos com rapidez e juntos chegaram ao clímax. Assim felizes e realizados dormiram a ultima noite em Paris.

Acordaram cedo no domingo, Rony a acordava com beijos, e já pronto para se amarem. E nesta manha ele a queria em outra posição. E assim fizeram, logo depois arrumaram as malas e desceram para o café da manha com a Fadinha.

Bom dia queridos. – disse a fada carinhosa. Tomaram um delicioso café, e estavam conversando. Já estavam se despedindo quando a fada lhes pediu um favor. – entreguem isso para a Sarah, ela deve deixar penduradas nos berços isso protegera as crianças, de qualquer maldição ou feitiço. A avisem que apesar dos sustos os três viveram, e tudo que acontecer é por que esta destinado a acontecer, nada acontece por acaso até mesmo as perdas. Ela sempre deve confiar no amor, pois essa força é a mais poderosa do universo.

Mas vai acontecer algo com os bebes? – perguntou Hermione assustada.

Algumas coisas ruins, mas muitas coisas boas, eles tem uma missão linda, deles vira a cura de muitos. Uma das coisas ruins que aconteceram será por que tem pessoas com muita maldade da alma, quando vêem a luz de pessoas boas, sentem ciúmes, ou como os humanos chamam inveja, esse é o pior sentimento do mundo, é o causador de todos os males que existem. Mas com os pais que eles tem, com a família e os amigos tudo dará certo, é só nunca perder a fé.

Mas não tem como evitar destas coisas ruins acontecerem? – perguntou Rony num fio de voz.

Não querido esta no destino deles e não pode ser mudado. – falou triste. – tudo que acontece, até a coisa mais dolorosa sempre tem um bom motivo, seja despertar um sentimento, seja mostrar outra sida, ou a nossa capacidade. O menor deles tem a missão de tocar fundo no sentimento da avó materna, fazê-la ver o quanto perdeu por tratar a filha como ela trata. A menina será a luz na vida de todos, trará paz e esperança com um simples sorriso, o menino que leva o nome do pai será um líder, e os três serão guerreiros, bondosos, leais, justos e fortes. Inclusive vocês dois sofreram muito com as maldades humanas antes de ficarem juntos em definitivo, mas essas dores só os unirão ainda mais, confiem e acreditem um no outro se lembrem que o amor a tudo supera. Agora vão em paz queridos aproveitem muito o pouco tempo de paz que ainda os resta. – falou isso bateu palmas e eles pareciam acordar de um transe. – querido não esqueça os embrulhos falou entregando a Rony três sacolinhas verdes. Eles saíram felizes, e apaixonados.

Fadinha! Tenho tanta dó deles. – falou Michelle triste olhando o casal sumir das vistas dela.

Miccky eu também, eles não recordaram de nada que eu falei, mas quando tudo acontecer, eles se lembraram de confiarem no amor, isso os tornara mais fortes. – disse com a voz triste.

Rony e Hermione aproveitaram muito o ultimo dia em Paris foram a vários locais, riram e brincaram com os amigos, PJ e JP se casariam dali um mês, JP iria com eles para o Reino Unido, já estava com a mala pronta. A despedida do casal foi muito emocionante. Rony e Hermione subiram para tomar um banho e pegar a bolsinha de Hermione.

Mi te quero! – falou com a voz rouca no ouvido da morena, assim que entraram no quarto se amaram novamente com muito amor, carinho e cuidado, tomaram um banho rápido e desceram para pegar a chave de portal que os levaria para casa. JP estava lá, mas PJ já havia ido embora ela não agüentaria o ver partir.

A terça-feira amanheceu cinzenta e chuvosa, apesar de ser verão, esse dia estava frio. Rony estava ansioso sentia falta de Hermione, falta do corpo da morena, das risadas e da voz dela, ela não viria trabalhar por que o pai sofrera um misterioso acidente, e estava num hospital trouxa. Gina e Harry estavam demorando muito para voltar do galpão, isso estava irritando Rony ainda mais.

Harry coloca um feitiço na porta. – falou Gina entre gemidos. Estava sentada no colo dele roçavam as intimidades, ela já tivera o clímax. – quero te dar aquele beijo especial. – falou no ouvido do moreno quando saia de cima dele, ele colocou o feitiço na porta e logo sentiu os lábios da ruiva na sua intimidade, quando voltaram para A Toca, Rony os fuzilou com o olhar.

Todo esse tempo para achar esse caldeirão?

Não maninho o caldeirão foi fácil de achar, mas eu queria esse baú – mostrou a ele um baú de madeira escura. - E esse sim foi difícil de achar. E depois que o Harry o pegou tive dar a recompensa dele.

E que recompensa foi essa? – disse num tom de poucos amigos. – Não precisa responder. – falou rápido ao ver que ela realmente iria responder. – desculpe vocês tem todo direito a se curtirem, estou assim por saudade da Mi, tem gente demais aqui, e vocês sabem onde Carlinhos e Gui iram hoje à tarde.

Sim eles vão a Azkaban. – disse Gina preocupada. – Vocês acham que logo teremos outra batalha?

Acho que sim. – respondeu Rony - Os dois querem pegar os comensais que fizeram aquilo com a Fleur e com a Sarah, tenho certeza que eles estão por trás do acidente do pai da Mi, nunca ouvi falar em uma broca de dentista criar vida e perfurar o corpo do operador em vários lugares, alem da mangueira se enroscar no corpo como uma cobra e quase o matar por constrição. – a voz dele era preocupada. – ele não aceito vir para A Toca disse que esse nosso mundo já afetara demais a sua família, talvez nem deixe a Mione voltar a Hogwarts.

Ele não pode fazer isso. – disse Harry indignado.

A Mi falou que foge de casa se ele a proibir. – falou Gina divertida.

Ela fará isso mesmo. – disse Rony no mesmo tom.

Eu não duvido nada. – estavam rindo quando Molly os chamou.

Queridos, venham almoçar. – eles foram para a cozinha, estavam a mesa Fleur que estava com um inglês praticamente sem sotaque, e não trava mais Gina como criança, o que fortaleceu a amizade delas, Gui, Arthur, Carlinhos, os gêmeos, Percy, Sarah que estava com as feições preocupadas, ela descobrira que Carlinhos iria a Azkaban falar com Malfoy e com os Lestrange, tiveram uma pequena discussão na noite anterior, mas como sempre logo se acertaram, e se amaram, algo que aqui há algumas semanas não seria mais permitido, assim como muitas coisas, mas isso não queria disser que eles não teriam prazer, criatividade nunca faltou aos dois.

Mãe teremos que ver como será mês que vem, a Sarah entrara em repouso praticamente absoluto, e não poderá ficar descendo ou subindo escadas, quero ver se passo a ficar mais tempo em casa, já que ela terá que ficar no quarto, mas não sei se será possível, já que a reserva agora esta se estabilizando, só não quero que ela fique sozinha, nem faça as refeições sozinha.

Não se preocupe Carlinhos eu fico com ela. – se prontificou Fleur. – Gui raramente almoça em casa, e assim poderemos conversar assuntos de mulheres.

Ótima idéia Fleur. – elogiou Molly.

Também acho – disse Sarah que estava anormalmente quieta e com os olhos brilhando. – vocês estão sabendo que sábado será inaugurado o orfanato de crianças bruxas? - disse mudando repentinamente de assunto. – alem de lar para as crianças órfãs teremos uma escola para educar as crianças bruxas, dês de o jardim até irem para Hogwarts. Fleur você já pensou em ser professora?

Eu? – perguntou a loira assustada.

Sim você tem jeito com crianças seria uma ótima professora.

Mas eu não tenho o curso.

O ministério tara esse curso no próximo mês, até setembro você estará formada.

Fleur que ótima idéia. – exclamou Gui.

Também acho, farei esse curso sim. Como me inscrevo?

É só mandar esse formulário para o ministério. – disse Sarah entregando a cunhada um pergaminho. – você e Gui poderiam ir na inauguração do orfanato. Eu tinha que ir, mas no meu estado não poderei ir. – falou sincera e tranqüila, ela tinha um plano, a poção para Fleur engravidar não funcionaria por um ano, por que ela tivera contato com esperma de outro homem, além do bebe que ela perdeu, ela estava muito ansiosa, e isso era o maior problema, quem sabe ela tendo contato com outras crianças, não a acalmaria.

Vamos sim. – respondeu Fleur rapidamente. Carlinhos a olhou com um olhar incrédulo, Sarah conseguira resolver de maneira sutil alguns dos maiores problemas de Gui com a esposa, sua comodidade em não trabalhar e o fato dela não suportar crianças pequenas. Depois disso o almoço transcorreu tranqüilo. Carlinhos e Gui foram para Azkaban, onde tiverem uma conversa muito proveitosa com os prisioneiros, descobriram alguns dos prováveis esconderijos dos comensais, marcaram uma reunião com a ordem para domingo à noite, os prisioneiros foram muito bem tratados pelos irmãos Weasley afinal eles apenas torturam Sarah com crucio por horas. Ao saírem de Azkaban foram para casa de Gui, tomar um banho, o mal cheiro do lugar impregnava nos poros, jogaram as roupas que usavam antes fora, e logo retornaram para A Toca. Todos estavam jantando, Gui abraçou Fleur e logo foi para o quarto, Sarah tivera uma indisposição e já estava deitada, Carlinhos se sentiu mal, pois sabia ser o culpado dessa indisposição nem jantou subiu direto para o quarto.

Amor o que aconteceu? – perguntou se deitando ao lado da loira percebeu que ela estivera chorando, a puxou para seu peito e a aninhou em seu peito a abraçando com força.

-Não sei amor, estou com um sentimento ruim, uma sensação de perda, um medo. – falou entre lágrimas. Ele a tranqüilizou, dizendo que eram coisas da gravidez dos hormônios, logo para tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça dela – você é de mais hein bruxinha?

-Por que?

-Como a ajuda que você deu a Fleur e Gui, foi incrível.

-Que nada, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, só foi criada com muito mimo, tive algumas conversas com ela, que me contou sobre a mãe dela, diferente da minha, a dela a superprotegeu, e foi à mãe dela que colocou na cabeça da filha que mulher casada não deve trabalhar, criança, só se suporta se for filho, filho é só de sangue, mulher deve ser madame. Ela já tinha mudado muito com o namoro com o Gui, mas algumas coisas ainda estavam muito forte nela, e quando me conheceu ela ficou dividida, sobre o que era o certo. E foi isso que conversamos.

-Algo me diz que você tem algum plano extra.

-Tenho, e se der certo, os trigêmeos não serão os únicos nenéns nesta família. – disse oferecendo os lábios a ele. – eu te quero amor.

-Anjo será que podemos? Você passou mal... – antes dele falar ela o acariciou o seu membro.

-Não passei mal, não foi nada físico e sim uma tristeza. Quero esquecer esse medo, me faça tua, assim sei que não vou te perder. – falou o pegando com mais força, ele gemeu baixinho e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, trilhou beijos por todo o corpo da loira, quando ela estava em êxtase só com beijos ele a possuiu, com muito cuidado e carinho, a melhor posição era a favorita dele, estava em pé a e ela de quatro na cama a penetrava com cuidado, os movimentos iam aumentando o ritmo, até que juntos chegaram ao clímax, ele saiu logo de dentro dela, para ela não ficar muito tempo naquela posição, ele a arrumou com uma camisola confortável colocou um short de pijama, se deitou e abraçou com carinho ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito e logo adormeceram juntos.


	15. Cap 14 NEM TUDO SÃO FLORES

Capitulo XIV – nem tudo são flores.

O pai de Hermione se recuperou rápido, tendo alta logo após a sua cura milagrosa, após uma visita de Sirius e Mariana. Estavam todos agitados n'A Toca, na sexta seria aniversario de Harry, e já estavam na noite de quinta, Rony e Hermione, não perdiam a chance de ir ao bosque, onde já fizeram amor na cabana, na cachoeira e na relva, estavam de uma forma que bastavam se olhar já sentiam desejo, quando estavam longe morriam de saudade, Rony que já tinha um tratamento especial com Hermione dês de que chegaram de Paris estava ainda mais solicito, atencioso e carinhoso, ou como falavam os gêmeos um grude. Eles sem querem fizeram todos perceber que já eram um do outro. Não foi apenas pelo jeito sonhador deles e meloso, ou por estarem todo o tempo juntos, sempre se oferecerem para tarefas fora d'A Toca onde demoravam muito para voltar, eles estavam com algumas cumplicidades que só quem já se entregou tem, algumas mudanças físicas e de personalidade também foram notadas. Ninguém da família comentou ou criticou, a não ser algumas indiretas dos gêmeos, que terminavam com um Rony muito vermelho.

Harry e Gina não perdiam a chance de ir ao galpão, ao pomar ou locais assim, trocavam caricias, e beijos ardentes, já conheciam com perfeição o corpo um do outro, Harry se perguntava quanto tempo resistiria depois do aniversario da ruiva. Ele a queria, queria fazê-la sua mulher, mas esperaria o tempo que fosse para ela se sentir confortável.

Fleur estava se preparando para iniciar o curso tinha aulas de inglês com as cunhadas e já não tinha mais que um leve sotaque, estava muito realizada, Gui era só felicidade, quando ele estava em casa era raro os ver junto com a família. Preferiam a tranqüilidade do quarto.

Outra que era raro ver circulando pela casa era Sarah, que cada vez mais ficava no quarto, Carlinhos criou um ambiente onde ela tinha tudo para se distrair, e como ela estava escrevendo um novo livro trabalhava sem se cansar, ele enfeitiçou uma poltrona confortável, então se ela sentasse e falasse um feitiço simples à poltrona se movia suavemente, inclusive descia as escadas, assim ela não se sentia tão isolada. Eles eram um casal feliz e apaixonado, Carlinhos cuidava dela com muito carinho, as meninas estavam doidas, pois já estavam chegando presentes para os trigêmeos, era claro quais presentes eram dos amigos do Carlinhos, já que sempre eram num único tema, dragões, já os de Sarah mandavam em outros temas. Eles estavam no quarto e Sarah estava justamente mostrando a Carlinhos os presentes que tinham recebido naquele dia, muitas roupinhas e bichos de pelúcia, mas o presente mais interessante ela deixou para o final.

Esse é o da mamãe – falou enquanto com um feitiço fazia uma grande caixa flutuar até ele, já que ela estava na cama e ele sentado na chez lounge. – Muito útil. – disse num tom divertido

**  
- Realmente eles vão usar assim que nascerem. – falou no mesmo tom, afinal que neném não usa o livro "KAISERBURG UMA HISTÓRIA, EDIÇÃO REVISADA E ATUALIZADA", enquanto ele olhava os três grossos exemplares. – ainda bem que ela mandou um para cada um, caso contrario já imaginou a briga que teríamos para os fazerem dividir o livro? – disse num tom de descrença, quem em sã consciência mandaria um presente que só seria usado dali a no mínimo nove anos?**

- Nem quero imaginar. – respondeu no mesmo tom - Mas esse não é o mais interessante – falou num tom enigmático – esse aqui foi o campeão – disse fazendo o mesmo feitiço e lhe mandando outra caixa. – esse é para mim.

- Amor esse é útil. – disse ao olhar quatro livros de uma grossura razoável, dispostos numa bela caixa expositora, intitulados "POÇÕES E FEITIÇOS ÚTEIS PARA O CUIDADO DE SEUS FILHOS" estavam separados por faixa etária, da gravidez até o primeiro ano, do primeiro ano até os cinco anos, dos cinco anos aos onze anos e dos onze anos aos dezessete anos.

- Concordo com você, são muito úteis. – falou num tom magoado, vendo o olhar interrogativo dele continuou. – olhe quem é a autora.

- Não acredito. – disse incrédulo lendo o nome da autora. – como ela pode fazer isso?

- O mais legal foi à carta que ela mandou. – disse pegando o pergaminho e lendo para ele.

**iSarah**

Estou mandando esses presentes para os teus filhos, tenho quase certeza que eles irão para Hogwarts, mas pelo menos eles conheceram como é aqui, sei que você jamais teria a coerência de os permitir escolher onde estudar, mas é melhor que eles vão para Hogwarts, afinal serão Weasley's.

Essa coletânea que te mando é de uma medibruxa muito respeitada, quando entrei na livraria e pedi um livro sobre esse assunto a gerente me indicou essa coletânea como a melhor e mais completa já editada, você acredita que tive de esperar quinze dias por ela? Queria te dar como presente de casamento e não deu. A autora é uma especialista em poções muito conceituada e premiada, é reconhecida internacionalmente, por isso esse livro esgota rapidamente, pelo sobrenome é da família do teu pai, provavelmente uma prima ou tia de terceiro grau tua. Não mude nada das instruções como você tem mania de fazer, ou vai acabar envenenando uma das crianças.

A Zoraideh estava falando sobre a tua gravidez, que os riscos são grandes, fiquei imaginando, se os teus nascerem muito prematuros eles podem morrer sabia? Já pensou você achando que os colocaria no berço e ter que preparar um funeral? O ruivo ira te culpar assim como todos da família caso isso aconteça o que é verdade, afinal o que acontecer com eles será tua culpa, ela falou que você pode morrer no parto também, daí o trio sobraria para Molly criar coitada, mas espero que tudo corra bem, pois eu só quero ver o amor de vocês depois do nascimento dos três, quero ver como o ruivo vai agüentar os três chorando o tempo todo, duvido que ele fique em casa quando as crianças nascerem. Será difícil para ele suportar você e mais três chorões não dou um mês para ele te abandonar.

Mande logo as poções do Klaus, pelo visto você desistiu de ajudar o meu filho, já que não fez nada de novo para ele, a poção da minha artrite também esta acabando, assim como a da sinusite mande os frascos para mim.

Ártemis./i

Amor, nada disso vai acontecer, você sabe que a tua mãe adora te deixar triste. - Falou enquanto ia até a cama se sentava ao lado dela a apertando contra o corpo, a soltou pegou rosto dela entre as mãos e a fez o encarar enquanto acariciava os lábios dela com o polegar. – pense pelo lado positivo ela elogiou a autora. – disse divertido ao ver que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não a queria chorando, ela não merecia isso. – Como ela comete a gafe de mandar de presente algo que você escreveu? Ela não sabe que Drª S. Holff é você?

Sabe, certamente deve ter esquecido. – disse num fio de voz, não ligava para isso, nem se importava se ela reconhecia ou não os seus feitos, afinal, nunca teve um elogio dela, mas ela a atingira e desta vez de uma forma dolorosa. – Karl isso que ela escreveu é o meu maior medo.

Mas eu não vou te abandonar querida, quero muito ouvir o choro dos nossos filhos, ter que levantar de madrugada para trocar fralda suja, e coisas assim. – ele sabia que o medo dela era outro afinal ele também tinha esse medo, mas não queria que ela ficasse pensando nisso, tentou sem sucesso sair do assunto.

Não é isso amor, eu confio em você. Mas tenho tantas duvidas e medos. – disse já com lágrimas grossas caindo de seus olhos o que cortou o coração de Carlinhos - Até quantas semanas eu vou conseguir segurar a gestação? Quando ocorrer o parto será que eles já estarão com os órgãos complemente formados? E o Logan, ele esta pequeno e frágil será que ele vai agüentar? E se algo acontecer comigo? – ela sentia um no enorme em seu peito, mas colocar os medos para fora a estava ajudando apesar da dor que sentia - Você promete que cuida dos nossos amores? E que eles saberão que eu os amei mesmo sem os conhecer? – disse entre soluços.

Amor nada vai acontecer com os nossos amores ou com você. – falou carinhoso, mas ao ver o olhar de suplica dela a abraçou com força a deixando chorar a vontade em seu peito enquanto acariciava seus longos cabelos falou carinhoso – Se isso te tranqüiliza eu prometo amor. – pensava como a sogra podia ser tão gelada e cruel assim, todos ali estavam cientes dos riscos que eram muitos, mas todos cuidavam para não deixar transparecer qualquer preocupação afinal ela não precisava ser lembrada disso, sentia o corpo dela ser sacudido pelos soluços, sua camiseta estava molhada, ele conjurou um frasco de poção do sono, sentia os olhos queimando com as lagrimas que segurava, não choraria agora, ela era que precisava de suporte e consolo, assim que ela se acalmou a beijou nos lábios com ternura disse palavras de conforto, confiança e amor, ela já estava de camisola então a fez tomar a poção e na mesma hora ela adormeceu, a ajeitou na cama, ficou um pouco a admirando com doçura no olhar, não queria nem imaginar a possibilidade de perdê-la, ela era a sua vida, pegou a carta da sogra e saiu do quarto, ali no corredor sentou no chão apoiando as costas na parede enterrou o rosto nas mãos e chorou, deixou sair todo o medo e dor que o sufocava, estava num choro desesperado, quando Molly o encontrou.

Filho aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou assustada vendo o estado do filho. Ele não respondeu apenas entregou a carta à mãe, que leu com o semblante serio. – filho isso é crueldade.

Ela simplesmente tocou nos maiores medos que temos, de uma forma tão fria, tão grotesca. – disse com a voz embargada.

A Sarah leu? – perguntou com medo da resposta, afinal se era terrível para ela ler algo assim imagina para a nora.

Sim, por isso ela quis ficar sozinha e estava abatida quando cheguei, ela teve uma crise emocional, deixei ela desabafar e dei a poção do sono ela esta dormindo agora. Mãe tem como usar um feitiço e tirar essa memória dela? - disse se levantando, não queria que Sarah sofresse e a conhecia bem, ela ficaria remoendo o fato.

Tem sim filho. – falou consternada, abraçou Carlinhos com força. – desça e tome um chá, eu vou cuidar dela. – soltou o filho que desceu para a cozinha onde os irmãos estavam conversando, Molly entrou no quarto e viu a nora deitada dormindo tranqüila, secou as lagrimas e fez o feitiço tirando a lembrança dela. Sentou na borda da cama e acariciou a barriga onde os netos cresciam. Ficou ali até o filho voltar, lhe entregou a lembrança e saiu deixando o descansar ao lado da esposa ele dormiu abraçado a ela, saiu cedo e a deixou dormindo, se desse certo ela nem lembraria da carta.

A sexta amanheceu radiante, todos estavam felizes, fazia um típico dia de verão, os dois jovens casais eram os mais animados. Por ser aniversario de Harry, eles não trabalhariam, resolveram jogar uma partida de quadribol antes do almoço, mas como eram só os quatro logo se cansaram, Rony passou Hermione para a sua vassoura nova e decolou com ela agarrada em suas costas, a levou para o topo da montanha onde tinha o lago, pousou com cuidado, a vassoura era muito veloz sabia que mesmo ele indo com calma, fora mais rápido do que ela estava acostumada, a abraçou com força.

Esta com medo Mi? – perguntou no ouvido dela o que a fez gemer e estremecer ao sentir o hálito quente dele em seu ouvido, enquanto abria a calça dela e a fazia descer ao chão a deixando só de calcinha, que para seu deleite era preta de renda.

Não, nenhum pouco, afinal confio muito no piloto. – falou também no ouvido dele, enquanto acariciava as costas largas do ruivo, o que arrancou alguns gemidos dele, principalmente quando ela passou a gravar as unhas nas costas dele, que não pensou duas vezes e a pegou no colo, ela sempre se surpreendia com a facilidade que ele fazia isso, mas se assustou ao ver para onda ele estava indo – Ron a água deve estar gelada. – disse assustada.

Duvido Mi, mas se tiver eu te esquento. – falou num tom tão sedutor que ela sentiu uma onda de desejo a percorrer. – Está morninha. – disse enquanto entrava nas águas cristalinas e a largava com cuidado.

Esta uma delicia, Rony. – falou também sedutora ele a mantinha firme contra seu corpo, se olhavam com desejo ele logo tomou os lábios dela nos seus e a beijou numa mistura de delicadeza e força, sua ereção já era visível pela bermuda e ela sentia o membro dele pulsar contra seu corpo.

Mione você sabia que teu perfume de deixa louco de desejo - Começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto abria os botões da blusa dela, quando viu que ela estava sem sutiã, tomou o seio dela em sua boca o sugando com força.

Rony, te amo, o teu perfume também me deixa assim. – falou entre gemidos, eles estavam com água pela cintura, ela mergulhou a mão e a colocou dentro da bermuda dele, acariciando o membro ereto baixou um pouco a bermuda o colocando em liberdade, ela segurou com firmeza o sentia pulsar de desejo, sorriu quando ele gemeu, enquanto ela o acariciava, ele tornou a beijar seus lábios carnudos, dessa vez o beijo era faminto, eles queriam sentir o gosto que só outro tinha, as línguas dançavam no calor das bocas, Rony a guiou até chegarem numa pedra, a pegou pela cintura a colocou sentada ali, a altura era perfeita, suas intimidades ficavam no mesmo nível, mas dentro da água, ela abriu as pernas e ele encaixou contra o corpo dela, o que fez as partes intimas roçarem, esse leve contato provocou um gemido rouco de ambos que só então separaram os lábios.

Te amo muito Mi. – falou rouco de desejo enquanto afastava a calcinha dela para o lado e a penetrou com cuidado, enquanto fazia isso a beijava no pescoço, ela gemia o prazer era intenso demais, quando estava totalmente dentro dela, passou a beijar os lábios, quando sentiu que ela se acostumou a ele iniciou os movimentos, com calma, às vezes ele tirava todo o pênis, e quando voltava colocava apenas a glande, ela protestava, o queria todo, então ele voltava a penetrá-la totalmente, outras ele a puxava com força contra si, indo o mais fundo possível, ela então gemia alto e tinha prazer, logo ele parou de brincar, regularizou os movimentos que ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e fortes até que a sentiu se contrair com muita força, apertando seu membro em seu interior indicando que ela estava tendo um orgasmo, ele sentiu uma onda de prazer, ao ver as feições extasiadas dela e a ouvir gritar seu nome, não agüentou mais ejaculou gritando o nome dela, atingindo um forte clímax, as intimidades pulsavam, o lhes dava ainda mais prazer, os corações estavam acelerados, a respiração ofegante, ela estava com o corpo todo mole, ficaram ali abraçados um bom tempo, ele saiu dela e a pegou com cuidado no colo a levou até a margem e a deitou na grama caindo exausto ao seu lado, a beijou com ternura, ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito, estavam sorrindo, ele beijou os cabelos da morena, e logo passou a acariciá-los, ficaram trocando palavras de amor e carinho, quando a sua barriga roncou de fome riram e voltaram para A Toca.

Numa outra montanha, Gina estava dando o presente de Harry, não era o que ela queria, mas estava brincando com ele, até onde podiam ir, deram prazer um ao outro, com muito carinho e ternura, tomaram um banho no riacho que tinha ali, se beijaram com desejo, apenas essas brincadeiras, não estavam mais sendo suficientes para eles, sentiam falta de algo mais.

Te quero tanto Gi. – disse Harry num sussurro ao ouvido da ruiva, que acaricia as partes intimas dele, nem parecia que tinham acabado de sentir prazer, tamanho era o desejo dele.

Também te quero Harry. - disse a ruiva muito sedutora, Harry beijou o pescoço dela logo indo aos seios, médios e firmes da ruiva, os sugou com força, ela gemia de prazer, enquanto o manipulava com força, logo ambos chegaram novamente ao clímax, saíram do riacho, Harry os secou com um feitiço e se vestiram, e retornaram para A Toca chegaram junto com Rony e Hermione, trocaram apenas um olhar cúmplice, nesta hora ouviram Molly os chamar, foram almoçar, rindo e brincando, o resto do dia foi em função da festa, seria num salão de festas no ministério, afinal era aniversario do "menino que salvou o mundo" Harry não estava feliz com isso, queria uma festa simples n'A Toca, ficou ainda mais chateado quando soube que Sarah não iria, ela estava estranha o dia todo, apesar de sorrir estava muito distante, Carlinhos ficaria com ela, logo depois do ruivo chegar da reserva, Mariana e Sirius entravam pela lareira, rindo e brincando, os dois estavam cada dia mais unidos. Todos estavam na sala esperando dar a hora de irem para a festa, quando duas corujas bateram na janela, Gui abriu e entregou um dos pacotes a Harry e outro a Sarah.

Presente da professora McGonagall. – exclamou o moreno, que havia recebido vários presentes neste dia. – nossa, queria muito esse livro. – disse mostrando um exemplar de "as mais ousadas manobras e as mais ardilosas fintas que todo apanhador deve conhecer".

Realmente um ótimo livro Harry. – disse Carlinhos pegando o livro. – você já leu " as Maiores dicas para apanhar o pomo com rapidez e perspicácia"?

Não.

Depois eu te empresto. – disse devolvendo o livro de Harry. – que fofo amor. – falou ao ver três leões de pelúcia que Sarah tirava da caixa que recebera da avó.

E ainda combinam com isso. - falou mostrando três macacões com o símbolo da Grifinória. – só quero ver o que a mamãe vai mandar. – disse pensativa.

Ela já mandou ontem Sarah você não lembra? – perguntou Hermione, Rony se esquecera de avisar a morena do que aconteceu.

Amor perdão, esqueci de te entregar. – disse Carlinhos rápido. – você já estava deitada quando chegou.

Mas...- disse Hermione, que se calou ao ver a negativa de Carlinhos que a cortou.

Eram três livros da escola dela, e Hermione quer um emprestado. O cartão eu guardei com os outros, mas ela falou que deseja que tudo de certo e corra tudo bem no parto, se ela puder ela vem, e que era para mandar as poções do teu irmão, e umas para ela que eu não lembro para que. – disse com carinho na voz, se martirizando por mentir para ela.

Mione pode pegar para você querida, eu ganhei esse mesmo livro de natal e também de aniversario. – disse a loira carinhosa – será que a mamãe acha que eles saberão ler assim que nascerem? – falou divertida. – essa é a mamãe, pensei que com as crianças ela seria diferente pelo visto me enganei.

Eu não entendo? – disse a morena, que não se conformava.

Rony vá com a Mione no nosso quarto e pegue o livro, eu trouxe um de poções que ela falou que queria ler. – disse o ruivo, antes que a morena falasse algo que não devia.

De poções? – perguntou Sarah interessada.

Sim aquela tua coletânea, de cuidados com crianças, comentei com a Mione sobre eles e ela se interessou, então eu trouxe para ela. – disse o ruivo tentando ser o mais sincero possível, mas evitando olhar a esposa nos olhos.

Mariana posso falar com você um pouco. – disse a loira assim que o jovem casal saiu da sala. Mariana se levantou e as duas foram até a cozinha, Carlinhos sabia o que iria falar com a medibruxa, quando levantou viu sangue no lençol e na camisola dela, mas como era muito pouco não se preocupou afinal depois do ocorrido naquela noite, isso já era de se esperar, ainda bem ele já havia ido cedo no St Mungus e contado a Mariana tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior.

Está tudo bem amor? – perguntou assim que elas retornaram.

Está sim anjo. – respondeu assim que sentou e disse no ouvido dele. – sangrei um pouco essa noite. Mas Mariana disse que como foi pouco não tem problema, só fiquei assustada. – ele secou a lagrima que caia do olho dela com o dedo e a beijou com carinho, falou palavras de conforto a ela. Lógico que quando viu sangue, pela manhã ela fez em si mesma vários exames, leu novamente alguns livros médicos, mas medicina obstetra, não era a sua especialidade, e tinha o emocional envolvido. Deitou a cabeça no ombro forte dele e estavam assim quando, Rony e Hermione retornaram. – você vai gostar desse livro Mione. – disse a loira, ao ver os grossos livros que Rony trazia, - **Kaiserburg Uma História, não é tão fascinante quanto Hogwarts Uma História, mas é interessante.**

Eu vou ler sim, é bom para distrair, mas quero ler mesmo é essa coletânea. – falou muito carinhosa, estava horrorizada com o que Rony lhe contara, e ainda mais com o que lera, Rony havia pego a carta no quarto da mãe, e depois que ela leu tornou a esconder a carta.

É bom mesmo Mione, principalmente que a Hellen é bruxa, e ai você achar algumas poções que tornaram a vida dela mais fácil.

A Hellen é bruxa também? – perguntou a morena, ela já desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza ainda.

É sim Mione, fiz um teste com ela, na Austrália, ela também é bruxa. – disse a loira alegre. – mas já era de se esperar, afinal você tem ascendentes bruxos dos dois lados da família, que casaram com trouxas e tiveram filhos não mágicos, - Sarah detestava a palavra aborto, evitava ao máximo a falar, até mesmo para indicar algo que não era a definição real, afinal sofrera com o ocorrido com Fleur, e ela própria poderia sofrer um. – as vezes a magia pula gerações e do nada retorna, como é o teu caso.

Nossa, a mamãe vai pirar quando souber que ela tem magia também. – disse a morena, se recordando de tudo que a irmã já tinha feito de diferente, e se perguntando por que nunca notara nada. Ficaram mais um pouco ali, quando o relógio bateu seis horas estava na hora de irem, se despediram do casal e seguiram para o salão. Que estava decorado com exagero, tinha grandes cartazes com a foto de Harry, que acenavam e apontava a varinha de forma displicente, numa parede eram projetadas varias fotos dês da época da sua mãe grávida até os dias de hoje, tinha outros cartazes menores com fotos de todos os amigos, e de pessoas importantes a ele. Balões dourados com a foto dele flutuavam pelo salão, assim como pequenos pomos, que faziam peripécias no ar, ele não sabia de onde vinha uma canção com o nome dele. Toda a decoração era em vermelho e ouro, as mesas estavam cheias de convidados a maioria ele nem conhecia.

Desculpe por isso Harry. – ele ouviu Shacklebolt se dirigir a ele, envergonhado. – mas os elfos do ministério tem adoração por você, e eles queriam te homenagear.

Tudo bem Kingsley – disse o moreno, com um sorriso de lado. Ele não gostou da ostentação, mas sabia que vindo dos elfos isso era normal,

Aproveitem a festa. – disse o Ministro voltando ao posto de anfitrião, assim que um elfo, fez uma reverencia a família, e os guiou até o local de honra, Harry logo avistou Hagrid e a namorada, acenou aos gigantes, viu quando Luna chegou de mãos dadas com Neville, sorriu satisfeito, ao ver que eles trocavam um selinho, ela estava discreta com um vestido verde esmeralda, já seu pai vestido de verde limão, era visível à distância. Logo foram até a mesa de Harry o cumprimentar.

Harry, linda festa. – disse Luna. – só não entendi para que tantas fotos tuas, sempre achei que você não gostava disso. Espero que você não mude, sempre achei lindo você envergonhado por tudo.

E não gosto Luna. – disse Harry desconcertado. – e não vou mudar.

Lindo vestido Luna. – disse Hermione divertida ao ser Harry sem graça.

Sim, obrigada, foi presente do Nev, papai sempre disse que devemos usar verde em aniversários, traz, saúde e esperança ao aniversariante. Falando nisso por que você não quis repartir a festa com o Nev? Afinal ontem foi aniversario dele, o certo seria vocês fazerem a festa juntos.

Realmente Luna, você esta certa. – disse Harry tão vermelho quanto Neville, se levantou e foi falar com Shacklebolt, que deu um sorriso, e fez um feitiço e logo a faixa onde estava o nome do aniversariante mudou assim como alguns cartazes e balões incluíram a foto do outro rapaz. Quando a avó dele entrou no salão teve uma crise de choro ao ver o neto ser homenageado junto com Harry.

A tua atitude foi linda Harry. – disse Gina carinhosa, o que deixou o moreno muito feliz. Logo não era mais possível ver uma cadeira vazia, Harry apertou tantas mãos, e conheceu tantos bruxos que jamais recordaria tantos nomes, Neville contara inúmeras vezes como matara Nagini, por incrível que pareça os repórteres estavam apenas fotografando e não incomodavam nenhum dos jovens famosos. O fato que mais surpreendeu Harry, foi o aparecimento dos Dursley, tio Valter estava assustado com tudo que via, olhava com um olhar reprovador a decoração, assim como os trajes bruxos, tia Petúnia estava agarrada à bolsa como se a qualquer momento fosse ser assaltada, a outra mão estava grudada do braço do marido, já Duda estava muito diferente, não era mais tão gordo e sim musculoso, sorria para todos, e quando viu Harry foi até ele o cumprimentando com carinho.

Bela festa primo. – disse muito sincero.

Érr... eh obrigada. – respondeu Harry, sem jeito. – que bom que vocês vieram.

Eu não perderia essa festa por nada. – disse Duda decidido, os tios apenas olhavam Valter assustado, por estar cercado de bruxos e petúnia emocionada com o filho.

Então moleque quer disser que você venceu o tal Lorde sei lá eu das quantas? – perguntou Valter com escárnio. – bom pelo menos essa sua gente fica em paz no lugar deles, e nos podemos voltar a nossa vida sem ter que nos misturar com esse tipo de anormalidades.

Realmente meu afilhado trouxe paz ao nosso mundo e ao seu. – disse Sirius se levantando e encarando Valter, os gêmeos Weasley também se levantaram, afinal a ofensa não passou despercebida.

Meninos hoje é dia de paz. – falou Molly num sério, mas calmo, os filhos sentaram ainda olhando feio para o tio de Harry. - Sentem-se conosco. – convidou a senhora ruiva. – meu filho e esposa não puderam vir temos duas cadeiras sobrando.

Caso você não tenha notado, somos três. Quem a Srª sugere que fique em pé? – perguntou o trouxa indelicado.

Ninguém, meu Srº. – disse e com leve e preciso movimento fez uma das cadeiras se duplicar. – Fred, querido troque de cadeira com o sr Dursley.- num tom que não permitia discussões, Fred, colocou a cadeira em que estava sentado e pegou a que fora conjurada, se segurou para não colocar um feitiço, mas três cadeiras.

Desculpe, mas você disse afilhado? – se dirigiu tio Valter a Sirius assim que sentou, depois de examinar muito bem a cadeira. – o sujeito que era padrinho do garoto morreu, inclusive deixou uma casa a ele, deveria ter deixado para mim, que sustentei esse garoto por tantos anos.

Realmente fui dado como morto, mas como pode ver estou muito vivo. – disse Sirius muito sério, Mariana estava com a mão no braço de Sirius, que estava se segurando para não revidar como o trouxa merecia.

Eu não vou aceitar esse moleque de volta. – disse num tom bravo, ignorando o aperto que petúnia dava em braço, assim como os gestos dela.

Não precisa se preocupar. – disse Sirius ainda sério, além das casas dele. – frisou bem essas palavras – tenho a minha, e ele esta morando comigo.

Acho ótimo isso. – falou aborrecido, ficando calado, ao ver o olhar de todos a mesa, ele pareceu recordar onde estava, quando Fred e Jorge colocaram as varinhas na mesa.

Primo! Quem é aquela? – perguntou Duda mostrando uma morena linda, que teria aproximadamente a idade deles que entrava no salão.

Não conheço. - disse Harry prestando atenção na moça também.

Aquela é Mary Tennegs. – respondeu Gina. – ela é prima do Dino.

Sei. – disse Harry incomodado ao ouvir o nome do ex-namorado da ruiva. Mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, Shacklebolt anunciou o inicio do jantar, Duda adorou o fato de pedir o que queria e isso surgia no prato, tio Valter e tia petúnia, também fizeram seus pedidos mas ficaram receosos de comer, mas o aroma era delicioso e eles não resistiram muito tempo, quando os pratos já estavam vazios um elfo o chamou junto com Neville, começaria as homenagens. Eles se dirigiram até o palco, onde além de Shacklebolt, vários bruxos fizeram alguns discursos, alguns alunos de Hogwarts cantaram uma musica que havia sido composta para homenagear todos os heróis da guerra, brindes foram feitos, Harry discursou o mínimo necessário, assim como um envergonhado e gaguejante Neville, logo um coro puxou a conhecida canção parabéns a você, o barulho era ensurdecedor, ao final surgiram dois bolos, Harry e Neville cortaram, sendo novamente aplaudidos. Quando finalmente Harry cumprimentou a todos e pode retornar a mesa, Duda estava conversando com a moça, fato que deixou os pais muito aborrecidos, as esquisitonas começavam a tocar, e vários casais já iam para o salão, assim como quase todos os casais da mesa de Harry.

Cara teu tio esta cada dia mais simpático. – disse Rony a Harry, assim que chegaram na pista.

Eu sei. Mas a mudança de Duda foi imensa. – falou Harry vendo o primo dançar com a jovem bruxa.

Se ele namorar essa moça teu tio tem um ataque do coração.

Acho que já é tarde. – disse Harry ao ver que os dois estavam se beijando, olhou para a mesa e cutucou Rony, a tia acabara de desmaiar, assim como o tio. Eles riram passaram o braço pela cintura de suas namoradas e foram dançar. Já estavam assim a muito tempo, quando Harry notou o sumiço de Rony e Hermione, ficou imaginando onde os dois teriam ido, mas evitou pensar no que estariam fazendo. Conduziu Gina até a mesa, percebeu que vários casais haviam sumido, incluindo Duda e a garota, petúnia conversava com McGonagall e Molly, imaginou a tia indo até a Toca, riu com a cena que passou em sua mente, viu os pais de Hermione entrarem no salão. – Gina sujou – disse baixinho no ouvido da ruiva e lhe indicou quem estava se dirigindo até eles.

Parabéns rapaz. – disse o pai da amiga. – cadê a minha filha? – falou esquadrinhando o local.

Ela foi ao toalet. – disse Gina rapidamente.

E o Rony foi com ela?

Não o Rony esta ali na porta, inclusive me chamando. – falou Harry, rápido aproveitando que um dos gêmeos saia, o pai de Hermione viu apenas uma cabeça ruiva, foi logo se levantando, tinha que achar os amigos logo. Bateu em quase todas as portas e não achou os amigos, resolveu procurar nos jardins, o salão de festas era disfarçado como se fosse uma antiga mansão londrina, ou eles estavam ali, ou no andar superior, olhou atrás de diversas moitas de rosas, e de vários arbustos, além de ser indiscreto e atrapalhar vários casais mais jovens, não achou nenhuma cabeça ruiva.

Você deve estar amando essa ostentação não é cicatriz? – perguntou uma voz arrastada que Harry reconheceu na hora. Pegou a varinha mas o loiro foi mais rápido e o desarmou. – seria tão fácil acabar com você. Santo Potter não aprende mesmo não é? Sempre confiando, mas eu não quero fazer isso, não assim e não agora, a tua namoradinha será minha, quando eu conseguir isso, eu acabo com você, só um aviso, o que fizemos com aquela veela não será nada perto do que esta reservado para a sangue a ruim ou para a doutora, que pensa que colocara mais três traidores no mundo. – usou um tom de nojo na voz.

Agora vocês só atacam mulheres? – perguntou indignado.

Elas tem que aprender a não se juntar com traidores do sangue, outras que logo aprenderam isso, são a Bell e a Johnson, uma vergonha famílias tão nobres se misturando assim, elas terão uma surpresa muito em breve.

Mais uma vez serão covardes? – disse não acreditando, tinha que avisar a ordem o mais rápido possível, mas teria que tomar cuidado, pois os rapazes não poderiam descobrir isso assim. Por que vocês não vem atrás de um de nos, dos homens da família?

Vocês tem que sofrer, nada melhor para isso que atingir o ponto fraco de vocês ou seja as mulheres e as crianças. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo – vocês são fracos, o defeito de vocês é amar, vivem pelos sentimentos.

Ser assim é muito melhor do que ser uma coisa, já nem seres humanos vocês devem ser. – falou o moreno ríspido. – atacar crianças, pior nenéns que nem nasceram ainda, ou mulheres indefesas isso é coisa de monstros, o que vocês querem com isso?

Apenas os ver sofrendo, quem muito ama muito sofre, e eu quero me vingar da visitinha que os irmãos Weasley fizeram ao meu pai, e quem você acha que pagara por isso? – falando isso aparatou.

Covardes! - Harry falou raivoso, incrédulo com a covardia que ouvira, pegou a varinha e mandou o patrono atrás de Rony voltou rápido para o salão. Colidiu com o pai de Hermione ao entrar, ele estava com cara de poucos amigos, Harry o viu se dirigir às escadas, sentiu medo pelos amigos, mas quando olhou para o salão viu algo que o fez esquecer de tudo mais. Gina estava dançando com Dino, era uma musica lenta e o garoto estava com a mão na cintura da ruiva e falava algo em seu ouvido ela jogou a cabeça para trás e deu risada, neste exato momento, ela voltou à cabeça para onde Harry estava a expressão dela foi de choque, quando os olhos se cruzaram, ele apenas estreitou os olhos e saiu dali rápido.

Harry! - ele ouviu a ruiva gritar cada vez mais perto, mas ele não parou de correr ou sequer diminuiu o passo. – Harry me espera. – Gina tornou a gritar, enquanto corria mais rápido.

O que é Gina? – falou ríspido, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, sentia o peito doer, nunca sentira uma dor tão forte, - O que você quer?

Falar com você. – disse incrédula, não fizera nada mais, não esperava uma reação dessas dele, afinal ele não confiava nela?

Não tem o que falar Gina eu vi o suficiente.

Harry você esta sendo injusto....

Injusto? – disse a olhando incrédulo. – se fosse eu dançando com a Andy? Hein Gina? O que você faria?

Seria diferente. – disse com a voz baixa, agora tomava consciência do ato.

Diferente por que? – perguntou elevando a voz.

Por que sim Harry.

Gina você no mínimo faria uma azaração – disse ainda alto _- O que esse cara quer com você?_

_Nada demais Harry ele só queria dançar e não seria correto recusar..._

_Sei, lógico não seria correto, magoaria ou ofenderia o pobre Dino, ele não sabe que estamos juntos?_

_Eu não sei Harry eu acho que sabe, mas foi apenas uma dança Harry..._

_Eu o vi pegando você, como se você fosse dele. - disse elevando cada vez mais a voz. – vocês pareciam namorados Gina._

_Harry isso não é verdade. Só dancei com ele para não o ofender._

_Quer dizer para não ofender o Dino você me magoa? _

_Harry eu não tive essa intenção._

_Não teve, mas foi o que você fez Gina, arrebentou o meu coração – falou entre lágrimas.- parecia que você estava me traindo. - Gritou_

_Não grite comigo Harry. – disse Gina não acreditando no que ouvia, também entre lágrimas.- você não confia em mim? Ele é meu amigo, apenas amigo, você é meu namorado, meu amor, a minha vida. – disse cada vez mais baixo._

_Eu não estou gritando. – disse num tom mais baixo ao ver que ela estava chorando, criticou tanto as atitudes precipitadas dos Weasley e acabara de cometer uma - não fica assim - disse carinhoso ao ver que ela soluçava a puxando para si. – eu confio em você sim ruivinha, me desculpa. _

_Harry eu te amo, jamais te trairia, ainda mais no meio de uma festa, festa essa que é do teu aniversario. – disse o olhando seria. – Nunca mais me acuse assim._

_Gi, me perdoa eu errei, mas o que você queria? Eu vi vocês dois lá juntos, você rindo de coisas que ele te falava, e eu senti meu coração ficar pequeno e uma dor que nunca imaginei sentir. – falou mais calmo._

Eu também errei meu amor. – disse também mais calma. – devia ter imaginado que você não iria gostar, você esta certo, como posso ser tão ciumenta e não me colocar no teu lugar?

Se fosse ao contrario duvido que você me ouviria.

Você tem razão amor, se eu te visse dançando com outra nossa, nem sei o que faria, azarar vocês seria pouco, brigaria muito com você. – disse percebendo o quão errada estava, fora tola e infantil, detestava isso. – me perdoa meu amor?

Esquece isso meu amor. – disse dando um beijo delicado nela e a conduzindo a um banco do jardim, ele nem tinha percebido que esta ali novamente, recordou da conversa que teve com Draco, sentiu novamente a urgência em falar com Sirius. – eu já estava muito nervoso, tive uma conversa com Malfoy.

Com o Draco? – perguntou a ruiva chocada.

Sim, ele fez um monte de ameaças, a todas as meninas ... – relatou toda a conversa que tivera com o sonserino. - Mas domingo teremos a reunião hoje mesmo quero falar com o Sirius e o Remo, não posso falar isso pros teus irmãos ainda mais que Gui já está nervoso com o ocorrido, Carlinhos preocupado com a segurança da esposa, eles além de enfrentarem os problemas da gravidez múltipla, tem mais isso, ainda tem a ameaça as namoradas dos gêmeos, se eu não falo nada e acontece algo a elas?

Harry elas vão ficar n'A Toca hoje e amanhã, então estarão seguras, se você falar isso para os meninos do jeito que eles são esquentados, vão fazer uma burrada sem tamanho, eu falo com as meninas, e até domingo na reunião acharemos um jeito de dar essa noticia sem causar uma comitiva de machos Weasley raivosos caçando os comensais, sem plano ou estratégia.

Você parece a Mione falando. – elogiou então se lembrou do pai da amiga e rezou para seu patrono ter chegado a tempo.

Por falar neles o pai dela estava uma fera.

Ele cruzou comigo quando estava entrando no salão e vi você de risadinhas agarrada com o Dino. – disse ríspido, pelo visto não esqueceria o fato tão cedo. – o que te falou de tão engraçado? – não segurou a curiosidade que o roia por dentro.

Harry, só para você saber, ele falava que estava com dó do teu primo.

Com dó do Duda? – perguntou incrédulo, quem em sã consciência teria dó daquele brutamontes. – por que?

A prima dele, é uma espécie de Malfoy. – falou divertida ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Harry. – ela parece que só sai com garotos puro sangue.

Mas o Duda é trouxa.

Sim ela não sabe, quando soube que ele era teu primo se interessou por ele, ela vai fazer de tudo para ficar com o Duda.

Não quero nem ver quando ela descobrir que ele é trouxa.

Nem eu. – disse pensativa, mas seu coração estava preocupado. – amor vamos entrar? Eu quero saber se a Mi e o Ron estão bem?

Vamos anjo, eu também quero saber deles. – disse a beijando com ternura. – e também quero dançar com você, minha gatinha, vou te dar um mega beijo no meio do salão para que todos saibam que você é minha e que você tem dono. – falou no ouvido dela, enquanto voltavam ia torcendo para o patrono ter encontrado o casal antes do pai da moça. O que ele não sabia era que minutos antes da cena de ciúmes a lá Weasley, um certo ruivo e uma morena estavam felizes e despreocupados na biblioteca.

Mi, a cada segundo eu te quero mais. – disse o ruivo no ouvido da morena que estava de costas para ele, ele a acariciava, ia do abdômen aos seios e volta indo até as coxas, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, que se contorcia e gemia de desejo, sentia o membro dele em sua nádega, mas o que ela queria? Não fora ela quem o provocara enquanto dançavam? Não só com caricias e beijos provocantes, mas com palavras de intimidade que sussurrava no ouvido dele? Sabia que brincava com fogo, agora teria e queria pagar o preço, ela moveu os quadris, Rony gemeu rouco de desejo, a fez se inclinar na mesa da biblioteca ainda de costas para ele, amava observar a forma arredondada do bumbum dela, tinha trancado a porta e feito um abaffiato, ele passou o dedo na intimidade dela, e viu que ela estava muito úmida, ouviu um gemido dela, ele conhecia bem o que ele queria disser, continuou as caricias as vezes a penetrava com o dedo, outras apenas acariciava o clitóris dela, abriu a calça e seu membro ereto encostou no calor das nádegas dela, conteve a vontade de a penetrar, queria a deixar doida de prazer antes, então apenas roçando as intimidades ele se debruçou sobre ela, e começou a tortura, beijou o pescoço dela, e foi descendo para os ombros, as costas, separou os corpos voltou a beijar a cintura dela, as nádegas, desceu até as coxas, descendo por uma perna e subindo pela outra, a visão era divina, ela quando percebeu o que ele queria entreabriu mais as pernas, e delirou ao sentir a língua dele brincando onde antes estavam os dedos, ela não conseguiu segurar o êxtase por muito tempo, quando ele a sentiu tendo prazer, voltou a trilha de beijos, colocou as mãos na mesa ao lado das dela. – te amo Mi. - falando isso a penetrou com cuidado, ela se deliciava sentindo cada centímetro dele a invadindo, ele a beijava no pescoço, a apertava contra si, iniciou os movimentos indo cada vez mais rápido, até que juntos chegaram as estrelas.

Rony! - Disse a morena manhosa. – adoro ser amada por você, faz com que me sinta especial.

Adoro te amar Mi, quando estou assim dentro de você – disse forçando o corpo contra o dela, invadindo ainda mais a intimidade dela com a sua, elas ainda pulsavam com o orgasmo que tiveram. – me sinto completo, mais forte e poderoso.

Poderoso?

Soou piegas não é? - falou rindo.

Só um pouco pretensioso. – disse rindo também, sentiu que ele saiu dela e que a limpava com carinho, viu que ele ainda estava ereto, mas sabia que não agüentaria novamente, uma vez que estava sentindo um pouco de dor, afinal era terceira vez que eles faziam amor naquele dia. – você ainda quer?

Mi, desculpa, mas só o teu cheiro me deixa assim, - falou indicando o membro ereto e pulsante. – fazer amor com você sempre de deixa um gostinho de quero mais. – disse indo até ela e a beijando com desejo e puxando para si e indo assim entre beijos e abraços até o sofá que tinha ali, sentou e a colocou sentada sobre ele, roçando as intimidades.

Ron! – gemeu manhosa, fez um movimento forte contra a intimidade dele e separou as duas, o que fez o ruivo delirar, ainda mais ao sentir as mãos dela o pegando com carinho, fazendo movimentos delicados, mas precisos, ela passou a beijar o pescoço dele desceu até o peito musculoso do rapaz, fez uma trilha de beijos e logo chegou onde queria, passou a língua por todo o comprimento sorriu ao ouvir os gemidos roucos do ruivos, brincou com a glande, o fez gemer ainda mais, ele urrou quando ela o colocou na boca e o sugou, alternava caricias entre a boca e as mãos, após alguns minutos Rony sentiu uma onda violenta de prazer transpassar seu corpo, a puxou com força para cima, a fez sentar sobre ele, ela fiou de joelhos no sofá afastando as intimidades, ela provocar então abaixou só um pouco aproximando perigosamente as intimidades, ele se descontrolou, a puxou com força contra si e a penetrou com vigor, ela deu um gritinho misto de susto e prazer, - te machuquei? -Gelou por dentro, ele agira num impulso, ela fez que não com a cabeça, sorriu e moveu os quadris, então ele começou a se mover rápido, com as mãos nas nádegas dela também a movia e a apertava contra si, eles gemiam e gritavam de prazer, o que os excitava ainda mais, eles se beijavam e mordiam de leve os lábios, com poucos movimentos chegaram ao clímax, por incrível que pudesse ser foi o maior vivido até então. Eles se beijaram, estavam suados, e cansados, arfavam em busca de ar. Sentiam seus corpos pulsarem muito forte, sentiam arrepios pelo corpo, viram estrelas e fogos, as pernas e braços tremiam, sorriam, sentiam um calor se espelhar pelas veias, o coração estava acelerado, era difícil formular uma palavra, até respirar era difícil.

Te amo para sempre. – falaram juntos assim que voltaram a calma normal, o que os fez sorrir.

Mi eu te machuquei? – perguntou sério, sentindo que finalmente estava satisfeito.

Não meu amor. – disse enquanto erguia o quadril e ele saia dela. Então voltou a sentar no colo dele e pousou a cabeça no ombro dele. – você é muito cuidadoso amor.

Morro de medo de te machucar novamente.

Novamente?

Sim, quando fizemos pela primeira vez, eu te machuquei e você sangrou, isso acabou comigo. – falou terno ela viu lágrimas no olhar dele.

Mas foi necessário amor. – falou carinhosa, nunca imaginou que isso mexeria tanto com ele. – se você não fizesse, não estaríamos aqui, desfrutando esse momento tão mágico. – dizendo isso o beijou com ternura. – Harry? – falou ainda com os lábios colados a ele.

Harry? – perguntou indignado.

O patrono do Harry. – disse indicando o cervo prateado que estava atrás do sofá, que ficava bem no meio do aposento e de costas para a porta, ela saiu do colo e se levantou.

O que será que aconteceu?

"Cuidado, o pai da Mione chegou e procura por vocês" – disse o animal antes de se desfazer no ar.

Rápido Ron. – disse a morena entregando a calça ao ruivo, fez um feitiço que os limpou rapidamente, e outro que deixou um aroma de lavanda no ar, ajeito as vestes e cabelos de ambos. Assim que o ruivo fechou o cinto ouviram passos no corredor, e que alguém batia na porta do lado, assim com a voz do pai a chamando, Hermione desfez os feitiços sentou no chão puxou Rony que sentou no tapete de frente para ela sem entender nada, ela convocou o tabuleiro de xadrez que estava numa mesa, assim que esta pousou na frente deles Rony entendeu o plano.

Não Mi esse movimento não pode. – ele falou alto e sorrindo assim que a porta abriu, ela também sorria.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o Srº Granger incrédulo, eles estavam sentados no tapete da biblioteca jogando xadrez? E ele pensando coisas erradas. – não deviam estar na festa?

Papai, o Rony me desafiou. Disse que eu era péssima em jogar xadrez bruxo e quis provar que ele estava errado, então viemos para cá. – falou tão sincera e calma, que o pai dela não teve como duvidar.

Tudo bem. – falou sem acreditar muito na história. – agora vamos descer, que já vamos para casa, a Hellen esta com uma babá nova, e você lembra do que ela fez com a última.

Lembro sim. – disse divertida, a irmã colara a última babá no sofá, pois ela não parava de comer, e não deixou a irmã assistir tv. Se levantaram e voltaram ao salão, se despediram e foram embora, Rony ficou um pouco emburrado depois disso, mas a família também logo foi para casa.

O sábado amanheceu claro e ensolarado, o dia transcorreu tranqüilo se não fosse pelo fato de Hermione não aparecer teria sido perfeito para um certo ruivo, já que ele semanas atrás criara uma poção para gripe, e essa se mostrou muito mais eficiente que as usadas atualmente, a fez sozinho, Sarah ficou muito orgulhosa dele e lhe deu um bom premio, além dele ter o nome como criador da poção publicado no livro e ganhar uma porcentagem por direito autoral, iria assinar um contrato de autorização de uso pelo St Mungus, pelo que Sarah lhe falou o valor a ser ganho nisso era muito bom, Rony estava maravilhado, há apenas alguns meses não tinha nem noção de onde ou como conseguiria ganhar dinheiro para se casar com a Mione, agora ele tinha mais de uma fonte de renda, já desenvolvera alguns artigos para a loja dos irmãos, destes produtos ele ganhava uma porcentagem, esse valor era guardado integralmente em seu cofre numa área separada, logo iria comprar uma parte da loja, já participara da criação de algumas poções e também tinha uma parte dos lucros delas, sempre que um deles descobria o ingrediente certo para uma poção que a tornava especial Sarah dava um premio em galeões, desta vez ele fez a poção toda sozinho e como ficou perfeita seu premio foi maior que o recebido pelo jogo de quadribol na Austrália, já tinha o suficiente para pagar o curso de auror, e ainda uma boa sobra, guardava tudo que podia, pois queria comprar uma casa para eles, a única coisa que estava o tirando o sossego era o pai da morena, recebera uma carta dela onde ela dizia que ele não engolira muito bem a história do jogo de xadrez, a colocara de castigo ela não poderia ir ao compromisso daquela noite e Rony não poderia ir à casa da morena, domingo ela também não iria ao almoço n'A Toca, mas Rony podia ir almoçar na casa deles, e que a mãe iria com ela num medico trouxa segunda-feira, eles teriam que ser muito cuidadosos a partir de agora.

Quando a noite caiu a agitação no quarto de Fleur era incrível, a festa era muito formal, e ali estavam quatro mulheres se arrumando, Molly e Arthur não iriam na festa, assim como Rony, Carlinhos e Sarah. os gêmeos, Gui e Harry estavam junto aos que ficariam em casa na sala, estavam prontos a horas, assim como Sirius e Mariana.

Gui, leva a turma com a minha camionete. – disse Carlinhos.

Não precisa Carlinhos, vamos por aparatação.

Não podemos ir assim Gui. – disse Sirius. – A área no raio de cinco quilômetros é protegida por feitiços anti aparatação e o bairro é todo trouxa, o Ministro foi muito claro que todos devem ir de carro. No meu da para levar mais dois casais.

Vamos fazer assim, os gêmeos e as meninas vão com o Sirius e o Gui, a Fleur, o Harry e a Gina vão com o meu. – disse Sarah, entregando a chave a Gui. – amor você enfeitiçou a camionete para voar, e ainda não testou, lembra?

É verdade. – disse Carlinhos. Mas antes que falasse algo mais as meninas desceram, a espera valeu, estavam divinas, foram ouvidos vários elogios, os meninos beijaram suas amadas, logo saíram em rumo a festa. Harry teve uma emocionante surpresa o orfanato tinha o nome da sua mãe, propriedade era muito grande, tinha um grande e belo prédio central, de três andares, onde era as instalações do orfanato, tudo muito limpo e colorido o ambiente era agradável e leve, na lateral tinha um prédio de dois andares comprido onde seria a escola, nos fundos era a área destinada a recreação, parecia uma escola trouxa comum, as responsáveis eram em sua maioria mães que perderam os filhos ou matriarcas como a Srª Weasley pessoas carinhosas e amorosas, no jantar foram apresentados algumas crianças que já estavam ali, todas tinham perdido os pais na guerra, fora uma parte comovente. Fleur e Gui trocaram um olhar emocionado ao ouvir a história de dois irmãos, quando já estava ficando tarde voltaram para A Toca com uma surpresa.

A parte da família que tinha ficado em casa estava tomando um chá na cozinha e conversando alegre, Carlinhos inconformado que a esposa teria que ficar sozinha no quarto colocou um diva na cozinha e outro na sala, assim Sarah ficava deitada, mas participava das atividades da família, não era excluída, quando precisava se locomover usava a cadeira enfeitiçada, quando os carros pararam Sarah estava ansiosa, torcia para o plano ter dado certo, os jovens entraram com um sorriso enigmático, ela teve a confirmação, que tudo correu como ela planejara, e se sentiu realizada, afinal era algo de muita alegria a todos os envolvidos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade.

Meu filho de quem são essas crianças? - Perguntou Molly ao ver o filho e a nora entrarem depois de todos Gui com um menino loiro que não devia ter mais de dois anos e Fleur com uma neném enrolada numa manta rosa, esta não teria mais de quatro meses.

São nossos mamãe. – disse Gui com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Apresento os novos Weasley, Francis e Danielle. – disse largando o menino no chão e esta correu até Molly, a olhou com carinho.

Vovó tem mama? – perguntou meigo, Molly se derreteu toda, pegou o pequeno lhe deu um beijo, um abraço e foi feliz preparar um leite.

Não tenho mamadeira. – disse ao lembrar que a anos não tinha isso em casa.

Isso é o que não falta lá no quarto - falou Sarah emocionada. – amor sabe a caixa de presentes repetidos?

Sei, vou buscar. – disse Carlinhos também emocionado, ele e a esposa tinham passado o dia separando os presentes repetidos, alguns pensavam que eram duas meninas e mandavas dois presentes iguais para meninas, além das fraldas, mamadeiras e chupetas que eles já tinham muito mais que o necessário para o trio, até um carrinho de bebe e um bercinho ela separou, pois isso ela já tinha, ele agora entendeu a insistência da esposa em fazer isso hoje, ela disse que mandaria para o orfanato, lógico que agora o que servisse em Danny seria dela, pensava divertido enquanto ia para o quarto pegar as coisas, agora entendia muito das conversa que tivera com ela.

Não sei onde vou colocar minha filha para dormir até segunda. - disse Fleur preocupada. – eles mandaram algumas roupas e poucas fraldas.

Fleur eu separei umas coisas que seriam para o trio, mas como eu já tenho vou mandar para o orfanato, tem até um, e um bercinho ela pode ficar nele até vocês comprarem um berço grande, já o carrinho vocês não precisam comprar, pois tem carrinho berço rosa que assim como as roupinhas que servirem nela vocês podem ficar, lógico se vocês não se ofenderem.

Sarah lógico que quero. – disse Fleur emocionada, Gui foi ajudar o irmão com as coisas, ele também estava emocionado, Molly pegou o menino e deu a mamadeira a ele. – queria tanto amamentar a Danny. Disse Fleur chateada pegando uma mamadeira que Molly lhe estendia.

Isso é fácil. – disse Sarah divertida, pegando a varinha. – você quer mesmo Fleur?

Se é possível eu quero sim.

Vem aqui. – disse Sarah, Fleur foi até a sala com a cunhada. Logo Sarah voltou para a cozinha. – Gui a Fleur esta te chamando. – disse divertida enquanto o cunhado seguia para a sala.

Olhe só Gui, ela esta mamando em mim, é leite materno mesmo. – Fleur estava encantada, Gui ficou admirando a cena, a loirinha mamava com muita vontade, e a esposa estava realizada, quando voltou, seus seios estavam fartos, ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Gostei dessa idéia de pegar os filhos prontos. – disse Rony divertido enquanto brincava com o sobrinho, não tinha nenhuma criança na casa e agora tinham duas, era notável a vida e a alegria que eles trouxeram. Tirando um pouco da tensão, da reunião que teriam no dia seguinte.

Se mais pessoas pensassem assim Rony, não teríamos tantos órfãos. – disse Sarah enquanto pegava a neném do colo de Fleur.

Muitos foram adotados hoje, quanto casarmos Harry, eu quero adotar algumas crianças. – disse Gina emocionada.

Eu também meu amor, sei bem a dor de não ter pais. – disse Harry também emocionado, todos os Weasley falaram que tinham planos de adotar crianças no futuro.

Sarah e Carlinhos vocês aceitam ser padrinhos da Danielle? – perguntou Fleur carinhosa.

Claro que sim Fleur. – respondeu Sarah olhando a neném em seu colo.

Rony! Será que você e a Mione aceitam ser padrinhos do Francis? – perguntou Gui.

Eu? – perguntou Rony surpreso afinal ele nunca tivera um afilhado – claro que sim. – respondeu emocionado, Francis começou a dormir ele estava no colo de Rony, seu padrinho, Gui o pegou e subiu feliz com Fleur, os gêmeos se adiantaram para ajudar a levar as coisas, logo todos decidiram subir afinal já era tarde e eles tiveram um dia cheio de emoções, foram dormir felizes.

Molly pela manhã foi falar com Sarah, sabia que a nora estava por trás daquele ato lindo, queria agradecer, pois sabia que ela fizera muito por Fleur e Gui, a nora não poderia engravidar tão cedo pelo ocorrido, Molly tinha certeza que a convivência das duas seria benéfica, mas até ela foi pega de surpresa, já que Fleur tinha aversão ao assunto adoção nem ficava junto quando Sarah trabalhava com pesquisas para encontrar crianças bruxas, essas em especial ela achou num orfanato trouxa super lotado, o que se sabe é que as crianças foram achadas no dia anterior a batalha numa casa do interior da Inglaterra, o pai trabalhava no ministério no setor de criaturas mágicas e a mãe era uma inominável, os visinhos viram a marca negra e chamaram os aurores, infelizmente nada pode ser feito pelo casal felizmente as crianças dormiam, não sofreram nem viram nada, o pai não tinha família a mãe era francesa e também não tinha família, Sarah contou a Molly e a Carlinhos como ajudou Fleur, mesmo que indiretamente, ela conversou muito com Fleur sobre ser mãe, inclusive falando da vida dela com a mãe, que Molly era muito mais mãe dela do que Ártemis, aos poucos falava de adoção, um dia contou a história dos dois irmãos, pois ela tinha deixado a foto deles sobre a cama e Fleur viu, neste dia ela não parou de olhar as crianças e fazer perguntas, no outro pediu as fotos e mais tarde foi com Gui conversar com Sarah, pediu que ela contasse sobre as crianças, isso foi no sábado a tarde, a noite eles foram no orfanato já com as crianças no coração, mas eles ainda não as tinham visto, quando as viram se apaixonaram, as regras de adoção para famílias conhecidas seriam muito simples, então eles conseguiram as adotar com facilidade, inclusive Sarah já tinha feito a maioria dos documentos era só eles assinarem, as crianças eram fofas demais, apesar da história triste, se antes eles não tinham carinho agora eram o xodó dos Weasley.

Apesar do pouco tempo já conquistaram a todos, Molly se derretia cada vez que o menino a chamava de vovó, assim como Arthur quando era chamado de vovô, ou qualquer um dos meninos quando chamados de tio, e Gina fez questão que ele passasse a noite com ela, afinal era a tia, para ajudar Fleur a ter leite ela usou um feitiço que desenvolvera, já que na Alemanha trabalhou com adoções ou mães que nem a poção mais poderosa as fazia ter leite.

O domingo foi muito alegre, Francis era um menino incrível, carinhoso, muito educado, apesar de só ter dois anos e meio, falava muito bem para idade, o almoço foi tranqüilo, tiveram vários convidados extras, logo após o almoço já começaram a chegar mais membros da ordem a reunião seria a tarde. Quando quase todos estavam ali, Fleur pegou as crianças e subiu para seu quarto com Gina, ela fazia parte da ordem, mas Gui a convencera a não participar, lógico que não falariam o que aconteceu a ela, mas falariam do ataque e do bilhete, o assunto central da reunião seria sobre as informações colhidas na visita dele e do irmão a Azkaban ela não sabia disso.

Já estamos todos aqui, acho que podemos iniciar a reunião. – disse Sirius sério, Harry falara com ele no dia anterior sobre a conversa com Malfoy. – o Carlinhos e o Gui foram a Azkaban, e conseguiram informações valiosas. – ele começou assim que todos sentaram e iniciaram a reunião, detalhes não eram importantes assim como o motivo que os levou até lá.

Malfoy e os irmãos Lestrange nos deram boas indicações de onde estão escondidos os comensais fugitivos, nos indicaram cinco propriedades prováveis, investigamos e descobrimos que eles estão numa propriedade rural em Carmarthenshire, na cidade de Llandeilo, é numa antiga fazenda dos Black. – disse Carlinhos.

Se vocês sabem onde eles estão, por que o Ministério da Magia não fez nada ainda? – perguntou Fred.

Pelo que eu saiba, agora o Ministro esta do nosso lado. – completou Jorge.

O ministério ainda não esta limpo. – respondeu Shacklebolt – Eles tem informantes inclusive no setor de aurores, lá plantamos varias pistas falsas, eles nem sonham o quão perto estamos de os pegar.

Pelo que vimos, eles estão com muitos lobisomens, inferis, dementadores e até gigantes, além de uma corja de ladrões que estavam com Riddle e agora estão escondidos com eles, o líder atual, parece ser Dolohov, eles estão agindo muito na clandestinidade, o ataque a Fleur parece ter sido a única ação mais ousada depois da batalha aqui n'A Toca, já que o ataque sofrido por Rony e Hermione foi coisa do Crabbe, e alguns dissidentes. – explicou Carlinhos. – A segurança deles esta praticamente perfeita inclusive eles tem vários Clabbert e Amassos pela propriedade, um dos vigias foi atacado por Mortalhas-Vivas, ele esta bem, mas devem ter outras criaturas por lá.

A ação contra eles tem que ser muito planejada e estudada, senão teremos mais perdas que capturas. – disse Sarah, com um tom preocupado, essas criaturas avisavam ou matavam quando alguém se aproximava, o que faria a abordagem ser denunciada na hora.

Sim, pelo que vimos eles estão planejando algo muito grande. – continuou Carlinhos. – não conseguimos ouvir o que é já eles protegeram o lugar com vários feitiços. Mas os observadores do local relataram que a movimentação aumentou muito, esses últimos dias.

Acho que eu sei o que é. – disse Harry. – ontem Malfoy foi falar comigo na festa e disse algo sobre um ataque as meninas, e a Sarah. – ele falou olhando para Carlinhos evitando olhar Rony e os gêmeos.

Como assim as meninas? – perguntou Rony incrédulo. – Você esta falando da Mione?

Pelo que ele falou, esse ataque seria destinado a Angelina e a Katie. – falou num fio de voz esperando pela reação dos gêmeos.

O QUE? – gritaram os dois.

Eles querem atacar as duas por que? – perguntou Fred nervoso, todos lembravam do ataque sofrido por Fleur.

Pelo que ele falou todas que se envolverem com vocês serão punidas, assim elas aprendem a lição por se envolver com traidores do sangue e vocês sofrem.

Vou matar aquela doninha Albina se ele ousar tocar num fio de cabelo da Katie. – disse Fred muito nervoso.

Eu vou atrás dele agora. – falou Jorge tão nervoso quanto o irmão.

Ninguém vai ir atrás deles. – disse Gui muito sério.

Como você pode falar isso? – perguntou Fred

Se você soubesse antes do ataque a Fleur garanto que você iria atrás deles. – disse Jorge ainda nervoso.

Lógico que iria. – falou Gui muito sério, com a voz rude.

Então nós vamos. – falaram os gêmeos decididos, as namoradas olhavam assustadas para os meninos, mas se sentiam emocionadas, afinal eles as estavam protegendo. – Não falaremos como você e o Carlinhos em proteger as nossas mulheres.

Pelo que sei, se eu tivesse ido sozinho, numa propriedade onde tem além de comensais, tem lobisomens, gigantes e varias criaturas das trevas, eu seria morto na hora a Fleur provavelmente seria atacada e ainda sofreria por estar viúva. – disse Gui tranqüilo. – vocês dois acham que conseguem liquidar todos esse exercito sozinhos?

Pelo menos nos vamos tentar, não vou ficar sentando quando a minha garota está em perigo. – disse Jorge muito sério.

Não temos sangue de barata. – disse Fred olhando firme para Carlinhos. – Vou defender o que eu amo.

Não vou deixar a minha menina ser torturada, e depois r na prisão dar meia dúzia de socos na cara do sujeito que fez isso com ela. – disse Jorge também olhando para Carlinhos.

Assim é fácil ser herói, a mulher luta na batalha enquanto ele está deitado numa cama de hotel, daí ela prende os caras e ele vai na prisão ter uma conversa de homem, coisa que ele não foi antes. – completou Fred.

Nós vamos e pronto. – disseram juntos já se levantado.

Vocês já pensaram que essa ação impensada de vocês não vai dar em nada? – disse Carlinhos sério, a voz estava embargada, mas muito firme. – Que além de serem mortos, provavelmente antes de entrarem na casa, vocês acabaram todo o plano que elaboramos para pegá-los? Vocês imaginaram como a mamãe vai ficar? Ou as meninas? Ou seja, vocês estarão mortos, eles livres sabendo que descobrimos seu esconderijo, as meninas e a mamãe sofrendo e indefesas. – os gêmeos se olharam e olharam para a mãe e as namoradas, elas estavam chorando, tornaram a olhar para Carlinhos com arrependimento.

Desculpe mano. – disseram juntos.

Agir por impulso é fácil, pensar e pesar as conseqüências antes de agir é o que nos faz homens de bem. – disse o ruivo com a voz calma. – Vocês acham que eu ou o Gui, não pensamos em fazer exatamente isso? Vocês não sabem os planos deles para a nossa família, ou o que eles querem fazer com os meus filhos e a minha esposa. – Carlinhos olhou para Sarah, ele não havia lhe contado tudo que os Lestrange e Lucio lhe falaram. - mas não somos mais crianças, Dumbledore sempre nos ensinou a pensar e analisar, tendo um planejamento detalhado antes de agir, e é isso que estamos fazendo, a reunião é hoje, mas trabalhamos nisso, eu, Gui, Sirius e Remo há muito tempo.

Vocês sabiam que elas seriam os alvos? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

Não, sabíamos que eles atacariam, que seria alguém da família, suspeitávamos da Hermione.

A minha Mione. – disse Rony num fio de voz não deixando Remo concluir.

Sim maninho, tanto que a segurança da casa dela esta reforçada, inclusive um dragão está de guarda voando sobre a casa dela. – disse Carlinhos tranqüilizando Rony.

A casa das meninas também está segura. – disse Sirius.

Está? – perguntaram os dois admirados.

Lógico depois do que aconteceu com a Fleur, todas as nossas meninas estão protegidas. – disse Gui sério.

Ou vocês pensam que estamos sentados esperando que eles ataquem uma por uma? – perguntou Carlinhos.

O importante agora é aumentar a segurança delas, e vocês não devem ficar indo com elas a qualquer lugar, se eles as machucarem na frente de vocês será ainda melhor, evitem ficar zanzando a noite, pelo menos até os pegarmos, já que a loja e a casa delas são locais seguros tentem ficar nestes locais. – disse Sarah, calma. – temos que elaborar o ataque a eles muito bem, e evitar que eles tentem atacar as meninas, senão eles vão descobrir as nossas seguranças – disse pensativa. – Harry ele não falou nada que indicasse a data?

Hum...- Harry reviu toda a conversa com Malfoy, procurando um deslize do loiro. – não, não falou nada.

Vocês vão ter que viajar, será a única forma segura, assim tiramos vocês da ameaça iminente, e ganhamos mais tempo.

Sarah você sabe que tempo é algo que não temos. – disse Carlinhos meigo, mas com toda a preocupação na voz.

Sei amor, mas nada poderá ser feito por pelo menos quinze dias, só que eles podem tentar atacar antes. Eu não acho correto ariscar. – disse olhando para ele nos olhos, estavam num mundo só deles. – sei qual é o teu medo, mas amor se isso acontecer em quinze dias ou menos, você sabe as conseqüências.

Sei, sei sim, você esta certa. – disse com os olhos brilhando. – só quero que você tenha paz, o mais rápido possível. – lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, todos na mesa só olhavam, estavam quietos.

Amor eu sei, mas essa ameaça esta sobre as meninas e os gêmeos você sabe, da última vez mandamos o Rony e a Mione para Paris e tudo deu certo, frustramos os planos deles, a Mione esta bem e a salvo, será a mesma coisa.

Eles vão para Paris? – perguntou enquanto se inclinava e secava com o polegar as lágrimas do rosto da esposa sentada a frente dele mantendo o rosto dela entre as suas mãos.

Não! Eles vão para o Brasil. – disse fazendo o mesmo nele. Se olhavam com carinho.

Brasil – falaram os gêmeos quebrando o encanto que envolvia os dois.

Sim. Quer disser se vocês quiserem. - disse a loira com um sorriso de lado.

Claro que queremos. – os gêmeos não se continham de alegria.

A viagem será feita em etapas.

Como assim? – perguntou Angelina animada, sempre quis conhecer o Brasil.

Vocês vão para Paris, direto para o hotel da Fadinha, ficaram um dia lá, saíram junto com a Vivi e a PJ, depois vão a noite do outro dia para Veneza na casa da Antonnelle, passaram um dia ali, a noite vocês vão para o Brasil, direto para Fortaleza, vocês não ficaram mais que três dias no mesmo local, então vão conhecer pelo menos um estado de cada região.

Isso é o máximo – disse Fred.

Minha nossa um país tropical, cheio de coisas para serem estudadas e transformadas em genialidades – falou Jorge.

A única coisa chata é que perderemos o aniversario da Gina. – falou Katie também animada com a viagem.

Não necessariamente. – disse Sarah, sorrindo ao ver animação dos dois casais. – vocês vão hoje a noite e voltam na manhã do dia 11, a festa da Gina será aqui n'A Toca, só com a família e os membros da ordem, então vocês podem aproveitar e se ainda tiver perigo, vocês retornam direto daqui para o Brasil.

Mas já vamos essa noite? – perguntou Angelina nervosa.

Sim querida, o quanto antes vocês forem melhor será. – disse a loira firme, o resto da reunião foi tranqüilo, eles passaram o que foi descoberto na visita a Azkaban, o que deixou todos revoltados e enjoados pela crueldade e covardia dos comensais, Harry relatou na integra a conversa que tivera com Draco, cada um ficou de estudar a melhor forma de resolver cada problema que surgiu, ao final da reunião Rony, Harry, Sirius, Tonks, Remo, Gui e Carlinhos foram até a casa que as meninas dividiam e esperaram elas resolverem tudo, inclusive uma avisou que ia com o time para a Bélgica e a outra para a Alemanha, com as malas feitas era a vez de ir até o apartamento dos gêmeos, eles haviam combinado que Ron tomaria conta da loja na ausência deles, que iriam atrás de novidades na Grécia. Assim que chegaram n'A Toca encontraram uma Molly chorosa, que se despediu deles com abraços apertados. A comunicação seria feita por Wendy, a elfa estava animada com a nova missão. Quando eles se foram Molly fez um chá a todos, e eles conversaram assuntos mais leves já que Fleur e as crianças estavam ali.


	16. Cap 15 UMA DOCE SURPRESA

Capitulo XV – UMA DOCE SURPRESA.

A semana começou muito agitada, descobriu-se que existia alguém infiltrado no setor de transportes mágicos, afinal de onde sairia à informação que os gêmeos Weasley haviam ido para Paris? O hotel da Fadinha fora atacado por comensais, os gêmeos e as meninas não estavam mais lá já estavam em Veneza. E agora se encontravam no Rio de Janeiro, na casa de uma amiga de Sarah, a Joyce, eles ficariam por lá alguns dias antes de seguirem para o Paraná iriam ficar numa cidade pequena da região serrana.

Rony entrou bufando na sala já na noite de sexta-feira, Sarah estava lendo olhou para ele divertida, Rony ultimamente estava cada dia mais amadurecido, mas tinham dias que o menino inseguro ressurgia.

Esta tudo bem Rony? – perguntou ao ouvir ele bufar e olhar com raiva para a porta pela terceira vez.

Por que ele tem que ser tão idiota? – pergunto indignado.

Você esta falando de quem Rony?

Do Percy. O idiota veio falando um monte de coisas, sobre eu ser muito pretensioso ao sonhar em ser um auror, que não tenho capacidade para isso, que devia me candidatar a um cargo de estagiário e me contentar com isso. – disse muito chateado. – acho que ele tem razão, ser auror é para o Harry e não para mim.

Rony você sabe que será um ótimo auror não é?

Você acha Sarah? – perguntou muito alegre, afinal se a loira que era uma auror pensava isso dele deveria ser verdade.

Claro que sim Rony. – disse muito sincera largou definitivamente o livro que lia, e se concentrou no cunhado. – pelo que eu saiba, Harry não teria êxito em muitas tarefas se não fosse por tua ajuda.

Sarah, isso é mentira. – falou ficando sério, a cunhada estava querendo apenas que ele ficasse feliz, e estava exagerando.

Rony! Por quem me toma? – disse magoada. – nossa falo a verdade e você duvida de mim?

É que você exagerou. Afinal o que eu fiz?

Você quer que eu enumere? – disse seria, era incrível como ele não via seus feitos. – vamos lá, no primeiro ano você lutou contra um troll, fez uma partida mortal de xadrez bruxo.

Mas o Harry...

Você poderia ter se negado a participar Rony. – ela o interrompeu, ele ficou vermelho. – isso demonstra coragem e companheirismo, além disso, em todos os anos repetiu esses atos de coragem, inclusive enfrentando teus maiores medos ou mesmo com dores de uma perna quebrada se interpondo entre Harry e um fugitivo. Pense um pouco Rony, e imagine como o Harry se viraria sozinho em todos esses casos. – Rony ficou calado e pensativo, realmente ele ajudara Harry em todas as aventuras, lutara diversas vezes contra comensais, fora com Harry até a colônia de Acromântulas na floresta proibida, ameaçara Sirius, fora com Harry na caça as horcruxes.

Mas eu os abandonei. – disse ao se lembrar desta parte.

Rony quem de nos não erra? – disse seria. – Olhe teu irmão, não é mais criança e veja como ele já errou só esse ano. O importante é reconhecer o erro, assumir e concertar o fato.

Você tem razão, mas por que você pensa que eu seria um bom auror?

Por que Rony você tem todas as qualidades necessárias para desempenhar essa função. Você é corajoso, ágil, ótimo em duelos, - Rony fez uma careta – não faz careta Rony é verdade, além disso, você esta se mostrando muito esforçado em aprender novos feitiços e poções, nisto você já esta melhor até que a Hermione, você esta criando poções de cura, ótimas por sinal, Rony não desista dos teus sonhos logo na primeira pedra, ou na primeira critica, confie em você.

Mas meus irmão riem de mim, me acham um bobo pretensioso.

De quem você esta falando Rony? – perguntou a loira cada vez mais seria. – Carlinhos e Gui, confiaram a você as coisas mais importantes da vida deles, - Rony a olhou intrigado – não foi para você que eles pediram para cuidar de todas nós? Não é você o responsável por proteger a Toca?

É, mas eles colocaram vários feitiços de proteção.

Que podem facilmente serem quebrados. – o tom dela não admitia uma resposta. – você esta na ordem, é um membro atuante da Ordem da Fênix, - ela continuou firme ao ver que ele iria a interromper. – os gêmeos já recorreram muitas vezes a você para os ajudar a criar novos produtos e em quem eles confiram a loja?

Mas isso foi por falta de opção. – ela olhou duro para Rony. – eles não confiam realmente em mim, nenhum deles, nem a mamãe, e muito menos o papai.

Rony chega, eu não vou admitir que você se diminua assim, se você não quer ver quem você realmente é problema seu, mas venha culpar teus irmão, por causa de uma idiotice que o Percy falou. – ela estava indignada, como ele podia não ver as coisas que ele fez e como havia mudado. – Rony você cresceu, mudou, amadureceu, está cada dia mais forte e inteligente, mas se você desistir do te sonho não culpe os outros.

Mas o mesquinho do Percy...

Ele não é um mesquinho Rony, ele apenas tenta ajudar, mas não sabe como e comete esses erros graves, - o ruivo deu um sorriso que encantou a cunhada, ela gostava de o ver assim. – Rony tente entender o Percy, ele sempre foi muito sozinho.

Sarah, como ele pode ter sido sozinho com tantos irmãos?

Rony, o Gui e o Carlinhos tem uma diferença de idade pequena, dois anos, eles ficaram muito unidos e com uma amizade e parceria nas peraltices incomum, o Percy nasceu depois de quatro anos, era um bebe frágil, de saúde delicada, quando ele tinha dois anos os gêmeos nasceram, e eles sempre foram sapecas, eram bebes muito levados e saudáveis, por serem gêmeos unidos, então Percy não se encaixava com os mais velhos nem com os mais novos, depois nasceu você, ele assumiu um papel de protetor, ele o defendia dos gêmeos, mas como ele também era um alvo, você via que ele falhava então corria para os mais velhos, ele assumiu um papel arrogante, se isolou, quando Gina começou a participar das travessuras e devido a pouca diferença de vocês, você e ela formaram uma nova dupla, se você ver bem ele ficou sozinho, viu que sendo arrogante ele não sofria com o isolamento, pois na cabeça infantil dele era solitário por escolha, depois teve um fato na escola, devido a classe social de vocês alguns meninos o perseguiam por usar coisas e roupas velhas, Gui e Carlinhos sempre o defendiam, mas desta vez eles já estavam em Hogwarts, e a ofensa foi seria, ele jurou que seria rico e importante um dia, ele esqueceu que a riqueza esta em se ter uma família unida, em conviver com harmonia com todos, nas amizades verdadeiras, no amor e no companheirismo.

Pensando bem você esta certa, nunca lembro do Percy participando de nada, e nem de nos o chamando para travessuras, ou ele estava lendo algo ou estava doente.

Sim ele agora esta mudando, claro que ele terá algumas recaídas, como hoje, mas acho que ele falou isso mais para te ter perto dele, um pouco de ciúmes de você com o Harry, que por outro motivo.

Pode até ser, mas o que ele falou me abalou muito. – Rony mal terminou de falar a porta foi aberta.

Her! Rony, queria falar com você. – disse Percy visivelmente envergonhado.

Bom, eu vou para cozinha. – disse Sarah começando o processo de se levantar, a barriga estava muito pesada, e o calor só piorava a situação.

Não! Fique por favor Sarah. – pediram os dois, a loira tornou a sentar no sofá.

Rony, queria te pedir desculpas pelo que falei agora a pouco, eu sei que você será um grande auror, um ótimo auror mesmo, disso não tenho duvida, mas é que seria legal ter você ao meu lado no ministério, nossos irmãos seguiram careiras tão distintas, e sempre sonhei com você ao meu lado, crescendo num bom setor. É que além disso eu fiquei com ciúmes do Harry, afinal eu sou seu irmão mais velho, e você quer seguir os passos do dele, ele sempre foi mais teu amigo que eu. Me perdoa meu irmão?

Percy esta tudo bem, pelo menos vamos trabalhar juntos no ministério. – disse Rony abraçando o irmão com força, trocou um olhar agradecido com Sarah, e viu que ela estava emocionada. Eles ficaram na sala conversando por uns minutos quando Carlinhos chegou e a viu chorando, foi até ela e ela contou o ocorrido ele também se emocionou, logo Molly os chamou para jantar, Rony e Percy foram juntos brincando um com o outro, o que causou estranheza mas contagiou a todos.

Rony custou muito a dormir na noite de sábado para domingo, não entendia o motivo de Hermione o evitara ela mal falou com ele no sábado, e nem "brincar" ela quis, quando finalmente caiu no sono, já era madrugada, logo foi acordado com um barulho simplesmente persistente e irritante, um choro agudo e alto, nem feitiços silenciadores foram capazes de abafar o som, ele levantou iria deitar na sala lá com certeza não teria barulho, já estava no corredor quando colidiu com Carlinhos.

A neném também te acordou? – perguntou Rony carrancudo.

Sim. – respondeu Carlinhos divertido. – vou levar essa poção, Sarah disse que deve ser ou cólica ou ouvido, com isso a dor passa. – disse mostrando um frasco com um liquido verde clarinho.

Tomara, vou esperar um pouco então antes de ir para sala. – falou Rony, olhando esperançoso para o irmão. – nunca pensei que uma coisinha tão pequena poderia ser tão barulhenta. – Carlinhos meneou a cabeça, deu uma risada pelo nariz e subiu correndo, Rony ficou na porta logo o choro diminuiu e cessou, Carlinhos reapareceu com um sorriso encantado nos lábios.

Eu não vejo a hora dos meus estarem assim chorando, sorrindo, brincando. – disse Carlinhos sonhador, Rony o olhou como se ele fosse maluco ou algo assim, mas se lembrou que logo a toca pareceria uma creche, além dos dois de Gui teriam os três de Carlinhos, e eles seriam mais novos que Danny, ou seja, ainda mais chorões.

Vocês já tem previsão de quando os nenéns vão chegar? – perguntou Rony nervoso.

Ainda não, o certo seria inicio de novembro, mas Mariana acha isso impossível, torcemos para chegarmos até outubro, se eles ficarem até depois do dia quinze já estará ótimo.

Já estarei em Hogwarts. – disse Rony aliviado.

Nós também. – disse Carlinhos divertido.

Como assim?

McGonagall não conseguiu alguém para substituir a Sarah, então eu vou dar aulas em Hogwarts, todas as aulas de poções serão no período da manha, a tarde eu vou para reserva, e volto para escola, como o parto da Sarah tem que ser num hospital, e o St. Mungus não é seguro, o melhor local é sem duvidas a escola, a ala hospitalar já esta preparada para o parto e tudo. Eu também não ficaria tranqüilo deixando a minha esposa sozinha ainda mais num período tão delicado.

Vocês vão ficar na torre da grifinoria? – perguntou incrédulo, ele pensou que estaria livre da choradeira.

Não Rony, vamos ficar num aposento que já esta preparado ao lado da ala hospitalar. Não se preocupe, você não vai ouvir os nenéns, a menos que você vá nos visitar. – Carlinhos estava se segurando para não gargalhar da cara que Rony estava fazendo.

Nossa que bom. – disse aliviado, mas pensou um pouco e viu que foi um pouco sincero demais. – quer disser vocês ficaram perto da ala hospitalar, isso que é bom.

Sei. – Carlinhos estava muito divertido. – bom já estou indo quero aproveitar um pouco mais a minha cama e a companhia da minha bruxinha.

Vai lá também vou tentar dormir um pouco. – disse Rony divertido. Deu as costas a Carlinhos, e tornou a entrar no quarto. O sono logo venceu os pensamentos que só tinham uma dona, a morena mais linda de todo Reino Unido Hermione.

Rony acorda! Acorda meu amor. – ele ouviu a voz dela ao longe, estava tendo um sonho nada pudico com ela, em seu sonho ele a pegava na cozinha da casa deles e se amavam na pia. – Rony acorda temos que conversar.

Mione! Meu anjo você está aqui. – disse feliz, mas sonolento.

Estou meu amor. Disse o beijando, ele se afastou na cama e ela deitou ao lado dele, se beijaram com carinho, a ereção de Rony ficou ainda maior.

Mione eu te quero. – implorou o ruivo.

Não Rony, estamos na casa da tua mãe, não é certo. – disse tirando os braços dele de cima dela e se levantando muito rápido. – Vai tomar teu banho, te espero lá em baixo. Disse dando mais um beijo nele e saindo do quarto, com uma expressão preocupada, tinha que falar algo com o Rony, mas temia, não só a reação dele como o medo que se falasse seu receio em voz alta ele se realizasse. Hermione foi direto para sala, pegou um livro que não conseguiu ler, mas serviu de disfarce, já que Harry e Gina também estavam ali, ele deitado no sofá com a cabeça no colo dela, sorriu ao ouvir fragmentos da conversa dos dois, era sobre o que Gina queria de presente de aniversario na terça-feira, ela havia cochichado algo que deixou Harry vermelho, ela se escondeu ainda mais atrás do livro para o amigo não se sentir tão desconfortável, quando Rony apareceu ela sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, ele estava lindo de short preto e camiseta regata branca, seu corpo desejou ser estreitada por aqueles braços fortes, mas ela tirou isso da cabeça, tinha algo mais serio em que pensar.

Dia! – disse Rony sentando no sofá ao lado da morena e passando o braço por seus ombros. – vocês também acordaram com o choro da Danny?

Minha nossa, nunca vi, ou melhor, ouvi algo tão persistente e agudo. – disse Harry sentando no sofá.

Vocês são uns incessíveis, tadinha ela estava com dor de ouvido. – disse Gina muito seria e aborrecida.

Tudo bem Gi, mas que é uma coisa muito chata de se acordar com isso, você tem que concordar.

Ela chora por que não sabe falar Rony. – disse Gina olhando firme para o irmão. – um dia você e a Mione terão filhos, e daí o que você vai fazer? Vai dormir fora de casa?

Não né Gina, será diferente, afinal quero ser pai babão que nem o Carlinhos, mas ainda falta tanto tempo para isso. – disse Rony abraçando forte Hermione. – tudo bem não foi nada de mais acordar com o choro da Danny, é que eu não dormi bem, só isso.

Por que Rony? – perguntou a morena curiosa. Mas antes que Rony respondesse a porta da sala foi aberta e um menino loirinho lindo entrou correndo.

Dindo Rony! Dindo Rony me ensina a jogar xadrez? – pediu Francis se jogando no colo do tio, era visível a mudança na aparência dele, ele estava mais alto, muito corado e mais gordinho do que no dia que chegara a família, estava cada vez falando mais palavras e com perfeição, a adaptação fora surpreendente, parecia que ele havia nascido ali com os Weasley, até a assistente social para assunto de bruxinhos adotados ficou surpresa, ele atribuiu a todos da família seus títulos, Fleur se derretia toda vez que ele a chamava de mamãe, o que era repetido por todos da família.

Ensino sim Francis, vamos jogar contra o tio Harry. – disse Rony apertando e fazendo cócegas no menino, que ria alegra, ele o colocou no chão, pegou a varinha no cós do short e conjurou o tabuleiro colocou na mesa de centro, e sentou no chão com o afilhado no colo, Harry sentou a frente deles e começaram o jogo, Francis observava tudo com muita atenção. Depois de três partidas ele jogou contra Rony, e não foi uma partida muito fácil não. Tudo bem que Harry cochichava alguns movimentos para o pequeno, mas ele jogou muitas vezes sozinho. Gina tirou varias fotos e chamou os demais familiares para verem a beleza da cena. Rony notou que Hermione não mudou o comportamento estava muito calada, quando foram almoçar, ele a reteve na sala, ela mal o olhou nos olhos, se desviou dele foi para mesa, almoçou muito pouco, Rony já estava exasperado. Ela começou a arrumar a cozinha assim que três pessoas param de comer, quando todos já tinham terminado, ela ainda lavava a louça, a família foi para sala, pois todos notaram o comportamento da morena, Rony ficou sentado na mesa olhando para ela de costas para ele, lembrou do sonho que tivera, o afastou rapidamente agora não era hora para pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Você ainda esta aqui! – exclamou quando se virou, pelo silêncio pensou que estava sozinha, Rony viu os olhos vermelhos dela, se levantou e foi até ela parou na frente dela pegou as mãos delicadas entre as suas.

Mione o que eu fiz?

Por que Rony?

Por que eu devo ter feito algo terrível, você esta calada, distante, me evita, vejo que anda chorando, não come quase nada, e eu vi você passar mal ontem. Você esta fugindo de mim. Me por favor meu anjo o que eu fiz? – a reação dela foi inesperada, ela o abraçou e começou a chorar. – calma meu amor. – disse a apertando contra o peito - O que esta acontecendo. – perguntou prendendo seu rosto entre as mãos e secando as lágrimas com os polegares.

Rony preciso te falar uma coisa. – disse entre soluços. – Mas não pode ser aqui.

Venha vamos passear no pomar. – deu a mão a ela e a guio até o pomar, ela chorou o trajeto todo, quando estavam bem longe sentaram num balanço de ferro, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Rony, eu acho que ... – ela não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois uma nova onda de choro e soluços sentidos tornou a dominá-la deixando Rony confuso e assustado.

Calma Mi, por favor, me fala o que esta acontecendo. – disse com um tremor na voz, conjurou um copo de água com açúcar e deu a ela, que bebeu com dificuldade, mil coisas passavam na cabeça de Rony, sobre qual seria o motivo de tamanho desespero dela, ela estava com a cabeça enterrada mas mãos e murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, ele estava passando a mão nas costas dela. Quando ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou, ele viu pavor nos olhos dela e isso gelou o seu sangue, ela abriu a boca para falar o a afligia Rony estava fixo nas palavras dela e ficou branco quando ela terminou.

Mi, você tem certeza? – perguntou num fio de voz.

Rony, ainda não, mas os sintomas indicam que sim. – respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

Mas como? – falou se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro muito nervoso, agora entendia o jeito dela, e lhe dava razão, com essa duvida na mente não se consegue pensar em mais nada.

Eu não sei Rony, mas acho que aconteceu. – ela falou engolindo o nó em sua garganta.

Mione, nós sempre cuidamos, tomamos todas as medidas de segurança, droga como isso foi acontecer? - disse olhando sério para ela, ela não agüentou e começou a chorar, ele se amaldiçoou, afinal ela era vitima e não a culpada, foi até ela e a puxou para si a consolou, sentia as lágrimas quentes dela molhar a sua camiseta, disse palavras doces em seu ouvido, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos macios e cheirosos, eles exalavam um perfume de ervas frescas, uma mistura de alecrim com lavanda, sentiu que os soluços cessaram ela o olhou e disse.

Rony, devemos ter deixado passar algo ou algo falhou. – o tom de voz dela era quase um miado.

Meu anjo, você disse que não tem certeza ainda.

Não Rony, mas temos que verificar isso logo.

Concordo com você. – disse a olhando bem fundo em seus olhos. – você sabe que estamos juntos nisso?

Sei meu amor e isso é o que me conforta. – respondeu também o olhando firme. – quem poderia nos ajudar? Eu não sei fazer o feitiço que detecta isso, e também não quero que muitas pessoas saibam disso ainda.

Vamos falar com a Sarah e com o Carlinhos eles são os únicos que podemos falar sobre isso. – falou isso dando a mão a ela e se encaminhando para casa, quando estavam quase lá fez um feitiço que tirou todas as marcas de choro da morena e entraram. Toda a família estava na sala, não passou despercebida a Harry e a Gina as feições preocupadas dos dois. – Mamãe! Onde estão a Sarah e o Carlinhos?

Eles foram descansar um pouco. – disse Molly carinhosa, Hermione sentiu Rony apertar mais forte a sua mão. – eles acabaram de subir. – completou. Eles deram as costas enquanto ela ainda falava – ela tem que descansar muito, isso e as poções estão fazendo milagres com o Logan – eles já estavam nas escadas subindo até o quarto do irmão, e nem a ouviram direito, chegaram a porta Rony bateu, com mais urgência e força que queria, Carlinhos abriu a porta rápido, Sarah já estava na cama e ele estava de roupão fechado na cintura, mas mostrava seu peito nu, quando viu quem era, ficou corado, pois Hermione estava ali, fechou melhor o roupão.

O que foi Rony? – perguntou surpreso.

Desculpe atrapalhar – ele nem queria pensar o que atrapalhou. – mas é que precisamos falar com vocês é algo urgente.

Tudo bem, só me deixe colocar uma roupa, que já atendo vocês, estava colocando o pijama quando vocês bateram com tanta ansiedade que só coloquei o short, e pequei o roupão. – falou se desculpando, ele estava muito sem graça mesmo.

Sem problemas maninho. – disse Rony, também sem graça. – Vamos esperar.

Rony! Será que atrapalhamos alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione preocupada assim que o ruivo fechou a porta.

Não sei meu anjo, mas se foi não será nada que não possa ser reiniciado, nosso probleminha é mais importante que isso. - falou decidido.

Você tem razão. Rony e se... – ela não terminou de falar Carlinhos abriu a porta já vestindo uma bermuda e camiseta, eles entraram ele o conduziu até a sala, Sarah já estava lá no sofá de dois lugares Carlinhos sentou ao seu lado. O casal mais jovem sentou no sofá de três lugares, Rony admirou um pouco a barriga da cunhada, ela não engordou nada além da barriga, que estava parecendo de uma gestante de uns sete meses, ele estremeceu.

Falem o que o é tão importante? – disse Carlinhos, num tom sério, mas calmo, não queria que os dois pensassem que eles estavam aborrecidos. Hermione baixou a cabeça e começou a chorar, Rony achou o bibelô de fada na mesa de centro muito interessante.

O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sarah alarmada, devia ser algo muito sério para eles terem aquela reação. – por favor nos contem, seja o que for não julgaremos vocês e os apoiaremos no que for preciso. – Rony trocou um olhar com Hermione que o encorajou a contar.

Bem! – começou Rony, olhando o casal mais velho. – nos achamos que... – e contou tudo que Hermione o contou, o casal ouviu a tudo calado, Sarah apertava com força a mão de Carlinhos, com tudo que ouvia. Como prometeram, deixaram Rony falar sem interromper, já imaginando o reboliço que a noticia causaria, Hermione complementou com alguns dados, o que tornavam as suspeitas praticamente verdadeiras.

Hermione, você tem certeza de todos esses sintomas? – perguntou Sarah, num tom maternal.

Tenho Sarah. – disse a morena calma, sabia que com os dois do lado deles tudo seria resolvido tranqüilamente.

Então, sinto muito querida, mas é quase certo que realmente é isso que você esta pensando. – ela manteve o tom.

Nos temos que avisar... – falou Carlinhos se levantando, mas foi interrompido pela morena.

Não, não quero que ninguém saiba ainda. – disse Hermione enfática.

Tudo bem, apenas creio que o Harry e a Gina se sentiram traídos se forem excluídos disso. – disse sabiamente o ruivo.

Você tem razão Carlinhos. – disse Mione seria. – Rony chame os dois até aqui enquanto falo com a Sarah. – ela olhou para Carlinhos envergonhada.

Bruxinha vou pegar um pedaço da torta que você falou que estava com vontade de comer. – disse Carlinhos dando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da esposa, e acariciando o rosto dela.

Obrigada Karl, te amo. – disse carinhosa ele a olhou novamente e saiu com o irmão, as duas ficaram conversando, enquanto os irmãos desceram calados, Rony estava perdido em pensamentos, assim como Carlinhos, por sorte Harry e Gina estavam na cozinha dando água a Francis, Rony pediu para que eles o acompanhasse até o quarto do irmão, e assim que Carlinhos cortou uma generosa fatia de torta de limão, eles subiram em silêncio, não queriam chamar a atenção de ninguém, era uma sorte os gêmeos estarem no Brasil. Quando abriram a porta Sarah e Hermione param de falar. Carlinhos fechou a porta, colocou vários feitiços contra curiosos, deixou o pedaço de torta na mesinha de cabeceira, e foi para a sala onde todos já estavam sentados, quando ele sentou Hermione olhou para os amigos e disse.

[b] [navy]

Harry! Gina! Eu... eu... – ela não conseguiu completar.

Suspeitamos que ... – Rony também não conseguiu falar.

Gente o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

Vocês estão me assustando. – disse Gina imaginando mil coisas.

É que o assunto é um tanto delicado. – disse Sarah tranqüila.

Delicado e complicado, demais. – disse Carlinhos sério. Harry e Gina se olharam realmente assustados.

Gente esse mistério esta me matando. – disse Gina.

Eu estou muito curioso. – disse Harry.

É que é uma coisa tão inesperada, não sei como foi acontecer. – disse Hermione com os olhos brilhando.

Hermione você esta grávida? – perguntou Gina, preocupada, sabia que isso agora seria algo muito difícil, afinal ela iria continuar Hogwarts, eles não tinham profissão e ela perderia muitas coisas da adolescência. Hermione olhou seria para Rony, Gina sentiu um arrepio pela coluna, quando viu o olhar deles, não, não podia ser isso.

Gina por que com tantas possibilidades você foi pensar logo nisso? – perguntou a morena com um leve sorriso.

Sei lá, tanto mistério, vocês assim tão preocupados.

Não Gi eu não estou grávida. – disse a morena divertida, nunca imaginou que a amiga pensaria isso.

Meu deus, não quero nem pensar numa coisa destas. – disse Rony serio. – A gente ainda tem muito o que fazer até termos os nossos filhos, se acontecer antes de casarmos serei um Weasley morto, a mamãe me mata, o papai me mata, o pai da Mione me mata, minha nossa Gi, a Mione não poderia seguir os estudos dela, a carreira dela teria que esperar um tempo, seria um rolo, por Merlim, por que você pensar, ou melhor, falar isso? – disse o ruivo exasperado.

Já falei era tanto mistério e pela cara de vocês só pude pensar nisso de tão grave assim. – se defendeu a ruiva.

Eu também achei que fosse isso. – se manifestou Harry.

A coisa é tão grave quanto, apesar que se eu tivesse grávida do Rony seria um rolo, mas teríamos um filho lindo. – disse divertida, pelo menos o pensamento dos amigos serviu para animar um pouco a morena, ela falou isso só para mexer com Rony.

Mione tudo tem a sua hora, e definitivamente um filho agora seria completamente fora de hora. – disse o ruivo serio, Sarah e Carlinhos observavam calados, a conversa dos jovens, era bom eles terem essa consciência.

Então o que é? – disse Harry preocupado.

Bem Harry, é que temos quase certeza... – começou a morena

Digamos que noventa e cinco por cento de certeza, para ser mais exato. – cortou Rony.

Rony deixe-me contar afinal eles estão curiosos, que coisa. – a morena falou impaciente

Mi eu só quis ajudar. – disse o ruivo num tom de voz serio.

Você ajuda não me interrompendo. – ela não mudou o tom.

Desculpa Mi! – disse envergonhado.

Ron, não foi nada amor, desculpe-me, eu estou muito nervosa e descontei em você. – falou carinhosa oferecendo os lábios a ele, que os tomou num beijo delicado, eles pareciam ter esquecido que não estavam sozinhos.

Quando vocês parem de se beijar, será podem acabar com o mistério? - disse Gina divertida. Eles se separaram, um pouco envergonhados, afinal haviam ido para um mundo só deles, Hermione viu que eles estavam tão em sintonia como o casal mais velho.

Desculpem! – disse a morena. – bem o que vou contar para vocês eu peço sigilo, não quero que mais ninguém saiba, pelo menos ainda não.

Pode confiar na gente. – disse Gina realmente preocupada.

Ajudaremos no que vocês precisarem. – disse Harry também preocupado.

Com a ajuda de vocês junto com o Carlinhos e a Sarah, sei que conseguimos resolver tudo.

Mione afinal o que é? – perguntaram Gina e Harry juntos.

Meu pai esta sobre efeito da maldição Imperius.

O que? – exclamou Harry – mas como?

Mione que eu saiba a Ordem cuidou da segurança da tua família, e ainda cuida. – disse a ruiva intrigada. – como isso foi acontecer?

Não sei, mas dês da Austrália ele esta estranho, cada vez mais implicante com o Rony, tem dias que ele esta mais calmo em outros ele chega a ser violento, e agressivo não só comigo como com a mamãe também.

Ele bateu em você? – perguntou Harry levantando num pulo.

Não, mas ontem ele quase me bateu, depois que o Rony saiu lá de casa ele disse coisas duras e fortes, me pegou pelo pulso e me jogou no porão, fiquei a noite toda lá sem jantar. – disse triste. - Foi quando juntei as peças, ele sempre foi rígido, mas nunca desta forma, sempre foi um pai carinhoso e atencioso, podíamos conversar sobre tudo com ele. – ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos. – Pôxa, ele é meu pai, eu o conheço, como pude demorar tanto tempo para perceber isso?

Calma amor, agora nos vamos resolver isso. – disse Rony carinhoso, passando o braço pelos ombros dela, não queria imaginar os riscos que ela correu, afinal ela estava debaixo do mesmo teto que o inimigo, tantos cuidados para eles não entrarem na casa e eles tinham alguém lá dentro.

- Conversando com a Mione, eu acho que além da maldição, algumas vezes, alguém assumiu o papel do pai dela, com a poção polissuco. – disse Sarah seria, era uma situação muito preocupante.

- Esses comensais estão jogando cada vez mais sujo. – disse Gina aborrecida.

- Eles nunca jogaram limpo não é mesmo. – disse Rony contrariado, ele estava com as orelhas vermelhas e Gina iria responder a ele.

- O principal agora, é nos concentrarmos no pai da Mione. – disse Carlinhos firme, uma discussão dos mais novos não ajudaria em nada.

- Sim temos que bolar um plano. – disse Sarah. – você disse que ele esta estranho dês da Austrália?

- Sim ele começou a implicar comigo e com o Rony dois dias depois que trouxe as lembranças dele de volta. – falou pensativa.

- E como ele trabalhava no hotel qualquer um disfarçado poderia ter feito isso. Como pude ser tão relapsa com isso. – disse Sarah muito chateada. – deveria ter os mandado de volta assim que você desfez o feitiço. Mas achei que vocês mereciam um descanso, me desculpem. – pediu num fio de voz, com lagrimas caindo dos olhos.

- Realmente você errou feio Sarah. – disse Rony duro. – antes nós tivéssemos vindo logo para cá, a Austrália só serviu para causar aborrecimentos não é mesmo, fomos atacados e agora descobrimos isso e tudo por tua culpa. – disse com ira e raiva na voz, o que fez Sarah chorar ainda mais, e Carlinhos se levantar de um pulo.

- Entendo que você esta com raiva, mas a culpa não é dela, todos da Ordem concordaram que vocês precisavam de descanso, que uns dias fora fariam bem a vocês, o que aconteceu aconteceria aqui também, afinal o pai dela continuaria trabalhando como dentista, e os comensais teriam a mesma facilidade.

- Pensando assim você tem razão. – disse Rony cabisbaixo e envergonhado. – Sarah desculpe, você sempre só pensou em nós e nos ajudou.

- Você não sabe, mas quando ela os mandou para Paris, foi por que ela tinha descoberto um plano para atacar a Mione, graças a ela conseguimos prender os comensais que iriam atacar e vocês estavam a salvo em Paris, quando falei com o teu pai, não disse para onde vocês iriam de verdade, disse que a Mione tinha que resolver uns assuntos na escola, e a Sarah fez um feitiço que vocês não falariam o destino correto a ninguém. – disse Carlinhos se sentando ao lado da esposa e lhe dando um copo de água, já estava acostumado as crises de choro, eram um dos efeitos colaterais da gravidez, passou o braço pelos seus ombros e ficou a acariciando até ela se acalmar, Rony se sentiu um trasgo, a cunhada sempre fizera tudo por eles, além disso estava grávida, e ele falara daquela forma com ela.

- Desculpem! – disse Sarah assim que se acalmou, quebrando o silencio que havia caído no aposento. – Os hormônios andam me deixando assim, chorona. – disse sorrindo.

- Sarah eu sou quem tenho que me desculpar, afinal você só nós ajudou. O que aconteceu poderia ter acontecido aqui também, e a viagem a Austrália foi ótima mesmo. – disse sincero, recebeu um olhar carinhoso da cunhada e um orgulhoso da namorada.

Não acredito que eles infiltraram alguém na casa da Mione. – disse Harry, revoltado.

Nem eu. – disse Rony aborrecido.

Sempre pensei que com o fim de Voldermort, teríamos paz. – disse Harry.

Nós sabíamos que ainda teríamos algumas lutas e um período de problemas, o que não imaginávamos é que seria assim, e nem que os comensais estivessem tão covardes. – disse Carlinhos serio.

Eles aprenderam bem com o mestre – Harry usou um tom sarcástico.

Bem até demais. – disse Rony preocupado. – como a Mione vai ficar lá com um deles na casa?

- Por falar nisso tenho que ir para casa. – disse triste.

- Não Hermione, você não vai voltar para lá. – disse o ruivo decidido.

- Ron eu tenho que ir. – disse suplicante. – a mamãe e a Hellen estão sozinhas com ele.

Você não vai Mione. – Rony a olhava firme – Não quero correr o risco de perder você. – a puxou para si num forte abraço.

Eu vou até a tua casa, tentarei desfazer o feitiço. – disse Carlinhos calmo e emocionado. – se conseguir, darei ao teu pai uma poção que impede o domínio desta maldição.

Amor seria bom colocar alguns aurores dentro da casa deles. – disse Sarah.

Teu pai aceitaria que você tivesse um novo bichinho?

Acho que sim. – disse a morena entendendo o que eles fariam.

Ótimo! – disse Carlinhos - temos coruja, gato ou cachorro, qual você quer?

Qual é o melhor auror? – perguntou Rony

Os três são bons. – disse Sarah. – Mas creio que a coruja seja melhor, além de ser uma mulher, ela poderá, sair da casa para voltar a forma normal você não estiver em casa sem levantar muitas suspeitas.

Você esta certa. – disse a morena.

Mandarei a Flash levar as ordens a Srta Questfill, a chamarei aqui, assim vocês já se conhecem enquanto Carlinhos vai resolver o problema na tua casa.

Carlinhos e se não conseguir tirar o feitiço do meu pai? – perguntou num fio de voz.

O levarei para a casa da Sarah – recebeu um olhar feio da esposa ao falar isso, ele deu um sorriso de lado. – e chamarei Lupin e Sirius, daí veremos o que fazer, desculpe Mione.

Tudo bem. – falou a morena num fio de voz. – faça o que for preciso. – as lagrimas já caiam soltas e grossas cortavam as faces dela. Rony a abraçou com força, enquanto a acalmava.

Amor! Tenha cuidado. – disse Sarah, também com lagrimas nos olhos, não ficaria tranqüila até o marido voltar, aquilo tudo podia ser uma armadilha. – te amo.

Também te amo bruxinha, não se preocupe, procure descansar um pouco, está bem? – ela concordou com a cabeça. – logo estarei de volta com tudo resolvido. – a abraçou forte e falou em seu ouvido – quero terminar o estávamos fazendo antes do Rony bater. – deu um sorriso de lado e a beijou com ternura. Quando a soltou se despediu e aparatou. Sarah escreveu um bilhete, pegou sua coruja mais veloz atou a mensagem e a mandou até a auror, quando voltou a sala, conjurou uma bandeja com chá. Logo se ouviu Molly anunciando a visita, quando a moça entrou Hermione simpatizou com ela no ato.

Hermione essa á Jamilly Questfill - depois das apresentações e das ordem a moça foi até sua casa avisar do trabalho, enquanto eles ficaram esperando Carlinhos retornar, a demora estava angustiante, Carlinhos já tinha saído há mais de duas horas, Harry e Gina que tinham descido, para contar ao restante da família o que estava acontecendo, já haviam retornado e estavam abraçados num sofá em completo silencio, Gina secava as lagrimas que caiam temia pelo irmão e pela amiga, Sarah estava na poltrona reclinável, o corpo estava descansando mas a mente não, lagrimas caiam silenciosas de seu rosto, Hermione estava abraçada com Rony no sofá, ele a acariciava, enquanto ela chorava, seu corpo era sacudido por soluços, ele também chorava, Jamilly retornou e ficou a espera numa poltrona, foi com alivio que viram Carlinhos surgir no quarto, ele estava bem machucado no rosto, sua camisa estava rasgada e ele sangrava por um corte em seu peito.

Hermione teu pai esta bem, não se preocupe, reverti o feitiço e tudo está como antes, dei a poção a todos da tua família. – falou ofegante assim que surgiu na sala.

Amor o que aconteceu? - disse Sarah se levantando rápida, e o fazendo se sentar, enquanto o examinava, conjurou uma poção e foi cuidar dele, os cortes eram feios e profundos.

Hoje quem estava lá era um comensal, pelo visto é alguém novo, não o conhecia, quando ele viu que tínhamos descoberto tudo ele sacou a varinha e lutamos, ele usou um sectumsempra, fiz o feitiço escudo, mas um pouco passou, e me atingiu de raspão. – disse sentindo um leve ardor por onde Sarah passava a poção seguida pela varinha e o curava. – quando o venci, o deixei amarrado, e o fiz falar onde estava teu pai, - viu as expressões de todos. – teu pai estava preso no porão do consultório dês de sexta, esse cara que estava no lugar dele todos esses dias, ele esta doido para te ver, pelo que vi eles o dominaram na invasão do hotel em janeiro, mas foram espertos, a dominação foi aos poucos, e depois do ataque no consultório, ele passaram a mudar de lugar com ele, a inteçao era pegar o Rony desprevenido, tua mãe ficou emocionada, em saber da verdade, parece que quando era o comensal que assumia o lugar do teu pai ele a fazia dormir no chão do quarto.

Por que você demorou tanto a retornar? – perguntou Harry curioso, mas aliviado.

Levei o tal de Ralf Tropss para Azkaban. – esclareceu o ruivo.

Carlinhos muito obrigada. – disse a morena emocionada. – quero ir logo para casa.

Eu te levo meu anjo. – falou Rony. Ele agradeceu o irmão, pegou a gaiola com uma grande coruja cinza e aparatou com a morena direto na casa dela.

Nós vamos avisar a família que tudo acabou bem. – disse Gina carinhosa.

Carlinhos valeu mesmo, mas tem risco de isso tornar a acontecer? – perguntou Harry com uma tona de preocupação na voz.

Não é impossível, mas será muito difícil, além da poção reforcei vários feitiços na casa e nas pessoas também, e creio que eles viram que descobrimos e não repetiram a tentativa, além disso agora teremos uma auror com eles, então duvido muito que a família da Mione sofra novamente.

Fico mais tranqüilo assim. – Harry disse antes de se despedir e descer com Gina. Assim que eles fecharam a porta Sarah olhou para o marido com carinho, ele a tomou nos braços com força, e a beijou com amor e voracidade, ela sabia que ele precisava disso e nem ligou pelo fato dele estar sujo de sangue.

Venha amor vamos tomar um banho. – disse a loira ao esposo assim que ele a soltou.

Vamos sim, quero tirar esse sangue. – disse já tirando a camiseta, revelando o peito musculoso.

Temos que terminar uma coisa não é mesmo? – disse a loira mordendo o lábio inferior, o que fez Carlinhos sentir desejo na hora, fato que não passou despercebido a Sarah. – infelizmente não podemos fazer na banheira.

Tomamos uma ducha rápida, aproveitamos e nos aquecemos um pouco. – disse sedutor com a voz rouca de desejo. A pegou pela mão e a conduziu até o banheiro, tomaram uma ducha onde trocaram vários carinhos e caricias, se secaram com um feitiço, e foram se beijando até a cama Carlinhos fez Sarah deitar com cuidado, desceu com beijos o corpo da loira até chegar na sua intimidade e a fazer delirar de prazer, quando ela estava bem excitada a se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e a penetrou com cuidado, fazia movimentos suaves e carinhosos, tudo muito calmo e devagar, era uma tortura, pois queria saciar logo o desejo, aumentou o ritmo aos poucos, Sarah gemia de prazer, fazia isso cada vez mais alto, o que o deixava louco, quando sentiu que ela estava tendo prazer, aumentou o ritmo das estocas até explodir de prazer dentro dela, ficou um pouco assim e logo saiu deitando ao seu lado, ficaram trocando caricias e palavras carinhosas até dormirem. Acordaram quando já estava noite, depois da higiene pessoal se vestiram e desceram para jantar.

Mione que surpresa. – disse a loira ao chegar na cozinha com a sua cadeira enfeitiçada, e ver a morena ali, e ela estava com toda a família Carlinhos a ajudou a se levantar.

Papai queria vir até aqui agradecer a todos. – explicou a morena. – ele disse que tinha que se desculpar, principalmente com Rony.

Já falei para ele, que sabemos que as atitudes não eram dele. – disse o ruivo abraçado a morena.

Onde já se viu impor aquelas regras absurdas a um namoro que me agrada tanto. – disse o Srº Granger envergonhado. – confio plenamente nos dois, minha filha é muito ajuizada.

Tia como a senhora esta gorda. – disse Hellen admirada com a barriga da Sarah, fato que deixou os pais envergonhados. – tem muito neném ai dentro né?

Tem três, Hellen. – disse Sarah divertida, a menina passava a mão na barriga da loira, logo foi brincar com Francis, que estava encantado com a amiguinha, Rony e Mione eram só chamegos, assim como Harry e Gina, o jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, Francis estava admirado de como Hellen era inteligente.

Papai ela sabe de tudo. – disse inocente, quando a menina explicou a ele por que o sol sumia a noite. Os adultos riram, tudo seguiu tranqüilo, calmo e acolhedor, na hora de irem os Granger's convidaram Rony pra passar a noite na casa deles, já que ele e a Mione iriam cedo para o St. Mungus fazer um trabalho muito complexo lá.

A segunda chegou quente, parecia antever a tempestade que teriam, e essa ocorreu logo no almoço.

Gina querida. – disse Molly carinhosa. – filha a tua festa de dezessete anos terá que ser na hora do chá amanha.

O que mamãe? – disse Gina com lagrimas nos olhos, sabia que não teria uma festa grandiosa, mas queria pelo menos um jantar, sonhara com isso a vida toda, nunca tivera uma festa grandiosa, era sempre um almoço um pouco mais elaborado e um bolo a tarde, esse ano ela queria tanto algo especial.

Filha a data é em plena terça-feira, com os ataques dos comensais, a gravidez da Sarah, as crianças do Gui, e você sabe filha as coisas estão um pouco apertadas ainda.

Tudo bem mamãe. – disse com a voz grossa pelo choro preso, e os olhos brilhando. – eu não ligo pra isso mesmo.

Eu reformei o vertido que você usou no casamento do Gui, pelo menos a roupa Será especial. – disse Molly abraçando a filha, sabia o quanto ela sonhara com a data. – convidaremos alguns amigos da escola, Sarah disse que o bolo Será com ela, assim como os doces, os gêmeos vão voltar hoje a noite, amanha estarão todos aqui.

Tem razão mamãe, isso é o que importa, todos estaremos juntos, não queria imaginar a festa sem um dos meus irmãos. – disse conformada, sentia uma dor no coração, era seu dia, seu dia mais especial e ela passaria sem realizar mais um dos seus sonhos, pelo menos teria Harry com ela.

Você me desculpe Harry, mas isso você terá que resolver. – disse Sarah seria entrando na cozinha acompanhada pelo moreno.

Mas amanha é o aniversario da Gina. – disse o moreno preocupado.

Harry, você sabe o tem que ser feito, e você falando com o ministro será mais fácil conseguir. – disse a loira seria. – afinal são das crianças do orfanato que estamos falando.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Molly aflita.

A Umbrige, quer revogar a licença de funcionamento do orfanato. - disse a loira seria. – ela mandou um documento essa manha, todo envio de verbas pra instituição foram suspensas.

Minha nossa que crueldade. – exclamou Molly.

Pois é madrinha o pior é que todas as adoções serão anuladas.

Meus netos. – disse a bruxa levando a mão ao peito.

Sim se ela conseguir o que quer teremos que devolver o Francis e a Danny para o orfanato trouxa, onde eles mal comiam. – disse Sarah com lagrimas caindo dos olhos.

Harry por que você não quer ir na reunião?

Por que Gi será amanha a tarde eu vou chegar tarde pra tua festa se chegar a tempo. – disse o moreno aborrecido.

Harry as crianças são mais importantes que qualquer outra coisa. – disse a ruiva, emocionada. – você vai para Londres e pronto, afinal você é um dos diretores do orfanato.

Se você concorda eu vou. – disse o moreno muito chateado. –Teu aniversario deveria ser feriado. - falou a puxando para si e dando um beijo delicado.

À tarde Gina sofreu uma sucessão de noticias chatas, Neville e Luna não poderiam vir, pois estavam na Irlanda, Anna, Ariadne, Jeniffer e Karina suas companheiras de quarto, não viriam, cada uma deu uma desculpa diferente, suas primas e amigas Fernanda, Carol, Claudia e Sabrina estavam de férias na suíça, Sarah se sentira mal por causa do estresse com o problema do orfanato e não pode fazer os doces e os bolos, os gêmeos mandaram Wendy com uma mensagem na qual avisavam que estavam encantados com o Brasil, e não voltariam em menos de uma semana, Gina foi dormir sem jantar, chorou a noite toda, não acreditava que tudo estivesse acontecendo assim, esperava que na manha do dia seguinte tudo estivesse melhor.

Como assim vocês vão para a França hoje? – Gina acordou com os gritos da mãe. Ela estava discutindo com alguém, que pela voz eram Gui e Fleur.

Ninguém tirara meus filhos. – Gina ouviu a voz chorosa da cunhada, enquanto descia as escadas.

O que esta acontecendo. – disse a ruiva ao entrar na porta da cozinha e ver toda, ou melhor, quase toda já que Rony estava na casa da Mione e os gêmeos no Brasil, ali sentados à mesa.

Recebemos uma notificação que teremos que entregar as crianças. - falou Gui desanimado, apertando forte Francis contra si.

Vamos para a casa dos meus pais, lá ficaremos a salvo. - disse uma Fleur chorosa.

Se vocês fizerem isso poderão ser presos. – disse Sarah seria.

Fiquem calmos, e aqui não se precipitem. – falou Carlinhos – vamos Harry, vamos revolver isso no ministério, chega destas maldades. – a voz dele era decidida, o que fez Fleur e Gui sentirem esperanças. Carlinhos beijou Sarah e Harry beijou Gina e aparataram. O resto da manha foi silenciosa, Gui logo recebeu uma coruja e também seguiu para Londres, ninguém sequer lembrou que era o aniversario de Gina, ate que.

Merlim! – exclamou Sarah – Gina você tem que ir com a tua mãe para o bosque.

É mesmo – disse Molly apressada. – os rituais de aniversario. – a voz dela era pesarosa. – como pude me esquecer disso, filha sobe e coloque aquele vestido branco rápido, temos que fazer isso antes do meio dia. – Gina subiu esperançosa tanta coisa dando errado, ela sabia que só podia ser uma armação, era isso ela teria uma festa surpresa, sorriu com a idéia e com o carinho da família, se vestiu imaginando no trabalho que todos tiveram, ela desceu tentando conter o sorriso, aparatou com a mãe até o bosque onde elas fizeram todos os rituais, colheram as plantas para as poções, Molly fez vários feitiços para a filha, Gina sentia-se forte, Molly explicou que era o poder da sétima filha que estava se manifestando, com as bruxas o ato de completar dezessete anos era muito mais forte que para os bruxos, pois elas tinham mais dons e poderes que eles, uma vez que elas eram diretamente ligadas com a deusa Terra, e com Gina era ainda mais especial, já que ela era a sétima filha nascida em sete gerações onde só nasceram homens na família do pai, e que cada vez o poder de Gina para feitiços seria maior, Gina se sentiu encantada com as explicações da mãe, depois de tudo feito e explicado elas retornaram para A Toca.

Gina que esperava uma festa se decepcionou, estavam apenas as cunhadas e alguns parentes, os mais velhos e mais chatos, o almoço foi um leitão assado, salada e arroz, ela ganhou alguns livros antigos, umas vestes fora de moda, os parentes foram ficando para o chá, e Gina estava a ponto de explodir em lagrimas, não havia sinal dos irmãos, Percy já havia dito que não viria, não podia deixar o serviço, Carlinhos e Gui assim como Harry não retornaram, os gêmeos estavam no Brasil, Rony e Mione estavam trabalhando no St. Mungus, logo depois das quatro da tarde a família começou a chegar, o bolo de Gina e alguns doces feitos as pressas estavam numa mesa no quintal, algumas crianças da família corriam pelo local, varias mesinhas estavam dispostas onde se encontravam as mulheres sentadas conversando, Gina perdera a conta de quantas vezes tivera as bochechas apertadas, ou ouvira aqueles comentários chatos "como você cresceu", "me lembro do dia que você nasceu", "te vejo como aquela menina de trancinhas correndo pelo jardim" ou "já esta uma mocinha" ou ainda "cadê o Potter?", e ainda as opiniões, "você esta muito magra", "deveria cortas os cabelos", "eu não usaria uma roupa assim", ela estava resignada a não se abalar, parecia que outra que estava sofrendo com os comentários e sugestões absurdas era Sarah, tia Muriel grudara na loira, assim como mais umas cinco tias muito idosas, e cada uma tinha a sua opinião sobre gravidez, parto e cuidados com os nenéns, a loira a olhou desesperada com os absurdos que ouvia, uma chegou a sugerir que Sarah se isolasse no bosque na hora do parto, e ficasse lá sozinha até as crianças terem sete meses outra que ela e Carlinhos deveriam dormir em quartos separados, Gina sorriu com isso e resolveu salvar a cunhada, caminhava despreocupada até ela quando tudo aconteceu.

Bem na hora que ela passava pela mesa de doces umas crianças trombaram nela e a fizeram se desequilibrar e ela caiu de encontro a mesa, o que fez a frágil mesa desabar e Gina cair sobre o bolo, ela se ergueu coberta de glacê vermelho e branco, correu chorando para casa, todos no quintal olharam a cena desolados, Sarah deu um pouco de tempo a cunhada e com a sua cadeira encantada foi até o quarto da ruiva, a encontrou deitada de bruços na cama estava de camisola, tinha a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro e soluçava, Sarah se aproximou e acariciou os cabelos ruivos, Gina ao sentir o toque da cunhada, levantou o rosto e abraçou.

Por que? – perguntou entre soluços o que cortou o coração da loira.

Gina as vezes tudo da errado, para valorizarmos ainda mais quando da certo. – disse a loira acariciando os cabelos da cunhada.

Mas tinha que ser assim? – disse Gina em prantos. – sonhei com essa festa dês que me entendo por gente, daí meus irmãos estão fora, meu namorado também, estamos em risco de perder as crianças, estou vendo a hora que você vai passar mal, por estar se esforçando para ficar comigo, daí caio e destruo todos os bolos e doces. – falou caindo em prantos novamente.

Calma, Gina, chorar não resolve nada. – disse isso pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos, e secando as lagrimas. - Olhe o Harry já esta vindo, Carlinhos mandou o patrono dele com a mensagem, e também avisou que resolveram tudo com relação ao orfanato e as crianças.

Jura? – perguntou olhando a cunhada com descrença.

Sim e o Harry pediu para te dar esse presente. – disse entregando uma grande caixa a Gina, quando Gina abriu seu queixo caiu era um vestido longo preto com detalhes prateados.

Sarah é lindo. – disse se levantando e colocando a sua frente e se olhando no espelho.

Lindíssimo, Harry tem bom gosto, ele pediu que desse esse junto. – disse lhe entregando uma caixa um pouco menor. Gina abriu o pacote com rapidez.

Essas sandálias ficarão perfeitas. – disse ao ver um par de delicadas sandálias de salto alto prateadas.

É melhor você se vestir. – Gina a olhou pesarosa. – Gina com a quantidade de bruxas que temos lá em baixo tenho certeza que elas já arrumaram tudo, e Harry ficara feliz em te ver assim.

Você tem razão. – disse com um sorriso tímido, tirou a camisola colocou uma lingerie preta e se arrumou, Sarah a ajudou ed ela ficou deslumbrante.

Esse Gina é meu e do teu irmão. – falou entregando a ela um estojo de veludo negro, Gina não acreditou quando abriu, era um conjunto de colar, brincos, anel, presilha e pulseira de diamantes com rubis.

Sarah é lindo. – disse tirando as jóias do estojo, ela colocou os brincos e o anel Sarah a ajudou com a pulseira e com o colar.

Vou sentar e você se abaixa na minha frente para que eu faça um penteado em você. – disse a loira se sentando na sua cadeira. Gina se acocorou na frente dela ficando de costas, Sarah tirou a varinha e arrumou os cabelos da cunhada, os deixando levemente cacheados, pegou as mexas da frente e puxou para trás, quando fechou a presilha, Gina sentiu um puxão no umbigo e viu uma luz forte azulada, nem teve tempo de pensar, ao piscar os olhos, quando abriu estava num salão todo decorado em tons de azul escuro e dourado, tinha um bolo imenso, vários doces e salgados, garçons serviam aos convidados, uma enorme cesta de presentes esta disposta ao lado da porta, uma banda tocava musicas da moda, varias mesas estavam dispostas, todos seus amigos e familiares estavam lá, a ruiva não acreditou.

Sarah! – disse a ruiva com um sorriso imenso olhando agradecida para cunhada.

Surpresa Gina. – disse a loira divertida. – você acha que deixaríamos a nossa caçula sem uma festa digna? - perguntou seria. – esse é um presente de todos nós, Gina você merece.

Foi tudo mentira? – perguntou admirada, por essa ela não esperava.

Não tudo, a Umbridge tentou mesmo fechar o orfanato e tirar as crianças do Gui, mas conseguimos resolver tudo, Harry se empenhou muito em arrumar tudo. – disse a loira ainda estavam na porta do salão, Carlinhos e Harry estavam vindo até elas, Gina se jogou nos braços do moreno ele a beijou com amor, e a abraçou forte.

Gi, você esta linda meu amor. – disse ao soltar sua namorada.

Obrigada. – falou um pouco tímida, o que não era seu normal. – você acertou em cheio na escolha do vestido.

Tenho bom gosto mesmo. – disse convencido, Hermione o ajudara na escolha.

Você esta muito convencido senhor Potter. – disse divertida, Harry tornou a beijá-la e a conduziu para o salão, onde Gina recebeu os cumprimentos de todos. A festa foi um sonho, era realmente como Gina sempre desejou, Harry fez um lindo discurso, teve valsa, brincadeiras, e muitos sorrisos, os salgados e os doces estavam deliciosos e quando Gina cortou o bolo saiu um cavalo e um alce prateados que logo se dissolveram no ar, depois dos parabéns e muitos brindes começou uma sessão de musicas lentas, Harry abraçou sua ruiva e a conduziu ao salão. Rony e Hermione dançaram muito, estavam felizes.

Mione, será que podemos dar uma fugida? – perguntou ao ouvido da morena.

Rony! – disse Mione dando um tapinha no braço do ruivo.

Que foi? – perguntou indignado. – não posso te desejar?

Pode, mas vamos sumir em todas as festas?

Se depender de mim vamos. – disse decidido, Hermione rolou os olhos, não podia negar que também queria, afinal estavam sem se amar a bastante tempo, com os problemas de sua família, e os preparativos pra festa da amiga, não tiveram tempo pra isso.

Vamos pra onde? – perguntou seria, não conhecia aquele salão, e duvidava que encontrassem algum local reservado.

Tem um deposito no porão, é bem limpo, tem um sofá e ninguém vai descer agora. – disse num sussurro. – ou podemos aparatar.

Não! O deposito esta ótimo. – disse cheia de ansiedade, não podia negar que o fato de correrem um certo risco era tentador. Eles foram se aproximando da porta e saíram despercebidos, Rony a guiou até o deposito, era limpo, arrumado e confortável, tinha um grande sofá num canto, onde Rony sentou e a puxou para seu colo, ela sentou de frente para ele com as intimidades se roçando, colaram os lábios num beijo alucinado, as mãos percorriam os corpos, Rony baixou o zíper do vestido da morena, ela gemeu ao sentir o calor das mãos do ruivo em sua pele, ele com destreza abriu o sutiã dela, diminuiu a intensidade do beijo se afastou um pouco e passou a beijar o canto da boca da morena, se afastou novamente, enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dela passou a beijar a região onde ela mais sentia desejo, Hermione arfava de prazer, jogou o corpo pra trás, sabia que podia pois ele estava com as mãos em suas costas, com isso o vestido caiu até a cintura, Rony jogou o sutiã dela longe e passou a beijar o colo da morena, com as mãos apertava os seios delicados, os bicos já estavam duros quando ele abocanhou um, sugava, mordia e beijava, a morena gemeu alto quando ele deu varias e rápidas lambidas somente no bico, com um sorriso de lado ele atacou o outro seio, enquanto apenas acariciava o que até pouco tempo estava em sua boca, quanto Hermione gritou alto, ele trilhou de volta a sua boca.

Hermione se afastou um pouco para poder retribuir os carinhos, foi delicada ao beijar o pescoço dele, sentia o perfume que tanto amava, abriu a camisa, dando beijos em cada pedaço de pele que surgia, quando ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, ele fechou os olhos, sentiu primeiro as mãos dela abrindo o cinto, depois o botão e por ultimo o zíper, ele ergueu um pouco ela abaixou de uma vez a calça e a cueca preta, logo sentiu a maciez da mão dela em seu membro rígido e pulsante, ela acariciou com muito cuidado, adorava o ter pulsando entre as mãos, sabia que tudo aquilo era por ela, que era que o fazia ficar assim, mas ela queria mais, inclinou a cabeça e o colocou nos lábios, sorriu ao ouvir o gemido que Rony deu, o sugou com força, ficou ali uns minutos, quando já tinha judiado o suficiente dele se ergueu, retirou o resto das roupas com sensualidade e tornou a sentar no colo do ruivo, soltando o peso devagar, sentia-o cada vez mais dentro de si, quando julgou o suficiente começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido, Rony e ela urravam de prazer, logo chegaram juntos ao paraíso, ela deitou contra o corpo do ruivo, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele, ficaram um tempo assim, quanto se olharam, o amor estava estampado no olhar de ambos, se arrumaram e retornaram a festa.

Todos ficaram até ao anoitecer no salão, ao final da festa teve uma queima de fogos mágicos dos gêmeos, que estavam lá com suas namoradas, Sarah e Carlinhos se retiraram mais cedo, afinal mesmo com a careira encantada e as poções que tomou, Sarah não podia abusar, Gina não cabia em si de felicidade, quando deitou não acreditava no dia que tivera. Nem se recordou que não havia jantado, estava escrevendo no seu diário quando ouviu um barulho na janela.

Edwings


	17. Cap 16 INCERTEZAS

Capitulo XVI – INCERTEZAS.

Não Rony, não vamos casar logo. – disse Harry respondendo a mesma pergunta pela trigésima vez na semana após seu noivado com Gina.

Então por que você já noivou com ela? – perguntou o ruivo ansioso, parando de colher as folhas de uma planta, muito perfumada, mas coberta de milhares de espinhos. O que Harry fizera a Gina no aniversario dela, deixou Rony nervoso, ele não apenas criou um patamar a ser superado, afinal pelo que soube, e ouviu Hermione incansavelmente falar, ele fizera algo mágico, e muito especial, e ele Rony teria que superar isso quando fosse pedir Hermione em casamento, esse era o outro problema, ele ainda não podia pedir a morena, já que ele diferente de Harry não tinha nada.

Rony! – disse Harry encarando o amigo, queria por fim aquilo, pois logo estouraria com ele. – eu apenas quis dar uma prova de amor para Gina, não só pra ela eu quis dar uma prova do meu amor por ela a todos da família, e outra, ela é a mulher da minha vida, disso eu não tenho duvidas, não vou casar com a Gina até ela terminar a escola, planejo o casamento, para depois da formatura dela, ou seja daqui a quase dois anos, ou até mais tempo, dependendo do que acontecer a nossas vidas até lá. – disse Harry calmo, e sincero.

Humm! – disse Rony ainda inconformado. – Entendi, mas você não podia esperar mais tempo?

Não Rony, não podia. – disse Harry perdendo a paciência. – olhe, você e teus irmãos, agora que a Gina fez dezessete anos estão cada vez mais em cima da gente, não consigo ficar sozinho com ela nem quinze minutos, não posso sair com ela, sem um de vocês nos seguir, até Gui e Carlinhos estão diferentes comigo, mal dou um beijo mais... ah você sabe. – disse ficando vermelho - nela, que já surge um ruivo, no local, me fuzilando com o olhar, isso que eu assumi um compromisso mais sério com ela, imagine se ainda só namorasse a Gina, como vocês reagiriam?

Você tem razão. – disse Rony envergonhado, agora que todos sabiam que eles podiam ter a primeira vez, nenhum dos seis dava sossego a eles. Tanto que Sarah havia pedido, para Harry e Gina colherem as folhas, no bosque, e Rony se oferecera, quer disser, ele viera antes de Harry ou Sarah responder algo. – A marcação esta cerrada.

Sim, todos parecem pensar que vou fazer algo com a Gina e vou sumir, ou sei lá. – disse Harry a guisa de desabafo. – Eu não vou fazer nada com a Gina. – sorriu ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Rony. – Ainda não, não até depois da batalha, não pelo menos por um tempo, afinal, temos que amadurecer a idéia, e eu quero algo especial, Sarah me contou uma coisa e eu vou seguir o que ela falou, afinal a minha ruiva merece tudo como sempre sonhou. – ele olhou para Rony e viu que falou demais, pois o amigo estava vermelho. – vamos terminar logo de colher isso, daqui a pouco as folhas não servem mais. – disse indicando para a moita, que já estava mudando de cor.

Eles terminaram o serviço e voltaram para a Toca, o local andava anormalmente silencioso, tinha um clima de tensão no ar, Sarah estava com um estoque enorme de poções para cura, isso fazia seus estagiários trabalharem muito, todos ingeriam diariamente a poção do coração puro, uma que os protegeria de ataques de lobisomens, Harry descobriu que ela fora fundamental para Gui não virar um, e uma que lembrava lodo essa era para os proteger da maioria das maldiçoes, as reuniões da ordem eram outra atividade diária, Molly se grudava aos filhos, assim como suas namoradas e esposas, Sarah, Molly e Fleur não lutariam, Carlinhos implorou para Gina e Hermione ficarem n'A Toca também, para cuidar das três, ele tinha certeza, que se demorassem muito elas mandariam tudo para o espaço e iriam até o local. Sabia que as duas mais jovens também seriam capazes disso, ele comandaria um exercito de homens em dragões, não lutaria no chão a menos que isso se fizesse necessário, Sirius, iria com Harry, Rony e um grande contingente de aurores e membros internacionais da ordem, invadiriam a propriedade pelo sul, ali se sabia que estavam de prontidão, Mortalhas, dementadores, acromântulas, isso para desespero de Rony, como duas destas criaturas só se poderia usar o feitiço patrono para defesa, esse era treinado a exaustão, Carlinhos estaria num dragão que daria cobertura a eles.

Os gêmeos iriam com o professor Flitwick, a professora Vector, Vivi, Guto, e alguns aurores pelo lado oeste onde tinha um rio, sabia-se que ali tinham varias criaturas aquáticas, eles teriam o auxilio de duas tartarugas gigantes, três dragões de água, e um dragão de gelo, diversos sereianos já estavam ali acabando com as criaturas, era uma local perigoso, uma vez que viram até uma Scylla nas águas.

Hagrid, Máxime e Groupe assim alguns poucos gigantes que estavam aliados a eles seguiriam pelo leste, era onde estavam os gigantes, ali o contingente de lutadores terrestres seria menor, teriam dragões, hipogrifos, cavalos alados e grifos seriam usados nesta batalha, Percy seria um dos que estariam montados num cavalo alado.

Lupin, Dora, Gui, McGonagall, Sprout, e vários guerreiros uma vez que essa era a área mais perigosa, entrariam pelo norte, reduto dos lobisomens, Erumpentes e dos Arpeus, nesta área, teriam mais dragões, uma vez que os Arpeus e os Erumpentes são muito difíceis de serem vencidos apenas por feitiços. O líder do grupo de dragões deste lado seria JP, quando se estava distribuindo as funções nesta parte todos presenciaram uma grande briga.

Não Patrícia você não vai. – disse Jean muito bravo.

Vou sim, vocês precisam de todos que podem ir. – disse a moça muito brava.

Você não pode voar assim. – exclamou exasperado.

Deixa-me sei o que estou fazendo. – disse decidida. – alem do mais, não quero estar longe de você.

Se algo acontecer nunca irei te perdoar.- falou com lagrimas nos olhos, ninguém entendia o motivo dele não a querer na batalha, ela era uma ótima auror, iria estar numa vassoura, longe dos maiores perigos.

E o que poderia acontecer? – perguntou furiosa entre os dentes. Olhou dura para ele. - Não devia ter te contado.

Você pode perder o nosso filho. – disse ele mais calmo. – isso que pode acontecer. – por favor Patrícia, fica aqui. – implorou a ela. Ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo da cozinha, ele foi atrás, deixando todos que estavam ali atônitos, afinal ninguém sabia da gravidez dela.

Eu vou ficar aqui. – disse com a voz triste assim que voltaram. – agora eu sei por que você escondeu por tanto tempo a gravidez Sarah. – falou inocente, sem saber que isso despertou nela e em Carlinhos, lembranças que eles preferiam ignorar, mas o suficiente para lagrimas aflorarem nos olhos da loira, ela estava muito sensível, passara mal diversas vezes, tinha um péssimo pressentimento, discretamente Carlinhos a apertou contra seu peito, ninguém notou que ela chorava silenciosa no peito forte do marido.

Você esta de quanto tempo? – perguntou Hermione curiosa, afinal esteve com eles em Paris a pouco tempo, e eles ficaram juntos naquela noite que eles chegaram na cidade.

Um mês, bem um pouco mais que isso, você lembra que esse doido me pediu em casamento, e tudo foi tão rápido, que nosso neném veio naquela noite. – disse envergonhada, mas com um sorriso imenso nos lábios. – como vamos nos casar no inicio de setembro, nem terei barriga ainda.

É Carlinhos vamos ver quantos eu emplaquei espere que tenha sido uns quatro, daí eu ganho de você e coloco Guto na obrigação de fazer cinco. – disse JP divertido o que lhe rendeu um belo tapa no braço. Ele olhou sorrindo para a noiva tomou seus lábios se beijaram apaixonados.

O resto da reunião transcorreu com os preparativos finais dos planos para batalha, a casa de Sirius, de Sarah, assim como a casa do Largo Grimmauld, e Hogwarts estavam hospedando vários guerreiros vindo de varias partes do mundo, com os gêmeos vieram do Brasil, Marina, Joyce, Thaiana, Cris, Fernanda, Bia, Luiza, Tatijane, Gabriela, Fernada, Pedro, Jose, Caio, Rafael, João, Paulo, Gabriel, Flavio, Chico e Lucas, todos eram aurores do país, e como eram amigos de Sarah e Carlinhos e ficaram dos gêmeos e das meninas se prontificaram a vir lutar. Da região oriental tiveram um reforço com Khalyl e seus amigos dentre eles Yasmim noiva dele e Raisseh e Renata suas irmãs mais novas, da Romênia e da Bulgária também tiveram apoio, alem dos colegas da reserva de Carlinhos, Krun veio com vários amigos do time e outros da escola, os aurores da Austrália também vieram, menos Gaby, pois estava grávida e o marido não deixou que ela viesse, vários aurores italianos, espanhóis, alemães, belgas, franceses e austríacos também vieram ajudar. As reuniões eram cômicas, sorte que haviam feitiços que ajudavam na comunicação, Molly estava maravilhada era com as receitas que aprendia. Todos estavam esperando apenas esperando a lua, iniciar a fase nova, pois teriam noites mais escuras, o bom era que com isso as poções teriam maior eficácia, pois seriam tomadas a mais tempo.

Com todos esses preparativos Hermione estava ficando n'A Toca, ela e Rony aproveitavam para passeios longos e românticos pela propriedade, como esta noite, onde eles estavam andando pela margem do córrego que tinha nos fundos da propriedade.

Rony estou com medo. – disse a morena após vários minutos de silencio onde eles apenas andaram de mãos dadas.

Mi! – disse parando e ficando de frente para ela as mãos ainda estavam unidas, ela apertava com força a mão dele. – por que esse medo agora meu amor?

Ron, tivemos tantas perdas, na batalha de Hogwarts, poderia ter sido ainda pior, derrotamos Voldemort, e tudo parece ter sido em vão.- disse num tom sentido, que cortou o coração do ruivo, ele a envolveu em seus braços fortes, e sentia tão frágil, levantou a cabeça dela e a beijou com carinho, no inicio, mas logo o desejo os envolveu, aprofundaram o beijo, [i][blue]Rony a deito carinhosamente na relva, deitando sobre ela, sem tem lembrar de onde estavam, ele tirou a blusa dela e sugou com força os mamilos delicados dela, desceu com beijos, tirou a jeans, junto com a calcinha e a fez delirar com beijos mais íntimos, quando voltou até os lábios dela já estava nu, a penetrou com calma, apenas sentindo o calor do interior dela, deu inicio aos movimentos, suaves, vagos e torturantes, Hermione gritava de prazer, assim como o ruivo, o seu ruivo, ele acelerou até que juntos foram as estrelas, ele deitou sobre ela, se deliciando com o perfume dos cabelos fofos, quando seu membro parou de pulsar, ele saiu dela, que reclamou, afinal colocava fim a junção dos corpos, [/i]ele deitou ao lado dela, a olhou nos olhos e disse.

Te amo Mione!

Também te amo Ron! - se beijaram e ao separar os lábios ele estendeu a ela um única rosa vermelha. – é linda! – disse sincera, a levou ao nariz, mas antes que fizesse isso a rosa se abriu revelando uma aliança.

Mi, sei que não foi como o pedido do Harry, mas você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou ansioso, a pouca luz Hermione percebeu que ele estava com as orelhas vermelhas, era algo tão Rony.

Lógico que sim meu amor, aceito me casar com você. – sorrindo se jogou nos braços dele, o beijando, ardente, ainda estavam nus.

Mas, não vamos casar agora, é só um noivado, um longo noivado.

Eu sei, seu bobo. – grudou os lábios no dele, e se amaram novamente.

Assim que chegaram de volta a residência, após, uma verificação geral uma vez que eles se amaram na relva, o noivado fora anunciada, e se teve uma comemoração, o que quebrou o clima pesado em que viviam.

Parece um sonho. - disse Gina a Harry, na mesma noite, eles haviam começado a sair d'A Toca para namorar, Sarah e Carlinhos davam cobertura, eles iam para a casa da loira, tinham momentos de paz como agora em que Gina estava sentada no sofá e Harry deitado em seu colo, ela passava a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos rebeldes dele.

Se não fosse a iminência de uma nova batalha eu diria que esta tudo perfeito. – falou o moreno pesaroso.

Harry!

Sim meu amor!

Eu quero ser tua antes da batalha. – disse a ruiva decidida.

Mas e o teu sonho de fazermos amor pela primeira vez em Veneza?

Se um dia formos pra lá será a primeira vez em Veneza. – ela disse um pouco triste, seu sonho era quase perfeito, mas ela não tinha esperanças de o realizar. – Ir para lá vai demorar muito Harry, isso é se um dia formos.

Você não acha que esta um pouco apresada? – ele falou enquanto se levantava e se ajoelhava na frente dela, a olhava nos olhos, e os viu brilhando, sabia o que ela estava pensando.

Harry teremos uma nova batalha, eu sei que hoje estou no meu período fértil, eu já decidi, quero ser tua hoje, assim se algo.... se algo acontecer com você, terei um filho teu para me servir de alento. – falou com as lagrimas já correndo em suas belas faces.

Gina, meu amor! – Harry usou um tom terno e calmo, mesmo que por dentro estivesse estilhaçado. – Não acho certo esse teu plano, por dois motivos, primeiro, nada vai me acontecer...

Como você pode ter certeza disso? – disse com a voz embargada. – lembro-me bem da ultima vez, Harry eu quase morri de dor quando vi o Hagrid te carregando, e fora anunciado que você estava morto, você não sabe o que eu senti, nem o quanto sofri, não quero passar por isso novamente, nunca mais. Tive pavor de te perder, sem nem ao menos ainda ser tua namorada, ou não termos dado um ultimo beijo, Harry, quando te vi morto, foi o mesmo que ter o coração traspassado por uma espada. – disse entre lagrimas e soluços, ela finalmente conseguira falar com ele sobre esse assunto, era algo que ainda lhe dava pesadelos, mas nunca conversou com ele, agora que o fazia sentia um imenso alivio em seu peito, Harry a abraçou forte, a deixou chorar em seu peito, enquanto acariciava seus rubros cabelos, murmurando palavras de carinho e consolo, quando ela se acalmou a soltou um pouco, delicadamente a fez o olhar, levantando seu rosto.

Nada, entendeu nada, vai me acontecer desta vez, te prometo, lutaremos contra comensais, e não contra Voldemort. – a beijou com carinho.

Harry eu te amo, não sei o que faria se te perdesse. – ela falou sincera, esse era seu maior medo.

Você não vai me perder, você esta enrascada Gina, terá que me suportar pelo resto da vida. – disse divertido tentando a fazer sorrir. – Eu te amo mais que tudo minha ruiva. – ou falar isso a tomou no colo, subiu as escadas, sabia que havia um quarto de hospedes, abriu a porta, e rumou para a cama, onde a depositou com carinho, lhe deu um beijo carinhoso, se dirigiu ao banheiro, no armário reconheceu a poção verde cristalina, encheu a banheira de água morna, colou o frasco da poção calmante, retornou ao quarto. – Gina você não tem noção de quanto me excita te ver assim. – ela estava deitada, com os cabelos ruivos espalhados no travesseiro, de fronhas brancas perolas, seu vestido vermelho de botões na frente contrastando com a pele clara e o lençol de cetim igualmente branco perolado, as sardas dela pareciam se destacar ainda mais deixando o quadro perfeito.

Bem digamos que isso não tem como você esconder. – falou sapeca, a ereção dele era visível pela bermuda que ele usava. – Vem! – disse passando a mão sensualmente pelo seu colo e abrindo um botão do vestido.

Gina! Você esta brincando com fogo – falou enquanto cruzava o espaço que os separava com passos largos. - Meu amor. Você é tão linda, tão perfeita, tão minha. – disse com ternura, a beijando, desabotoou o vestido dela, a deixando apenas de lingerie, separou os lábios, os dirigiu ao pescoço dela que se arrepiou, ele desceu com os beijos, até chegar aos seios que estavam se desenvolvendo, mas já eram bem fartos, pegou um mamilo dela entre os lábios, o sugou com força, enquanto apertava o outro entre os dedos, logo inverteu a posição, sugando o outro mamilo, e acariciando o que até então estava nos seus lábios, foi com beijos e mordidas, até a barriga dela, enquanto a beijava ali e tornava a subir até seus seios, acariciava a intimidade úmida da ruiva, teve a audácia de introduzir um dedo dentro dela, ela gemeu de puro prazer, ela se segurou ao máximo para não possuí-la, seu membro já doía tamanha era o seu estado e excitação, ele pulsava alucinado, começou a mover o dedo, o colocava e o tirava, num suave vai e vem, enquanto sugava o seio dela mordiscando o mamilo, Gina após alguns minutos arqueou o corpo, e gritou o nome dele, tivera um orgasmo, diferente de todos que já sentira, Harry delicadamente tirou o dedo, deitou sobre ela encaixando os corpos e a beijou, roçava seu pênis na vagina dela.

Acho que tem alguém precisando de um carinho. – ela falou de forma sensual, entre os lábios dele, sentia o membro dele pulsar contra sua intimidade, desceu a mão pelas costas dele, de forma carinhosa, quando alcançou o bumbum dele colocou as mãos dentro da bermuda, e o puxou com força contra seu corpo, Harry gemeu de prazer. – Deixe-me cuidar de você meu amor. – falou no ouvido dele, Harry deitou ao lado dela, ela colocou a mão na bermuda dele, a abaixou exibindo o rígido pênis dele, com carinho o tomou nos lábios, o sugou com desejo, após alguns minutos, agarrou o membro pulsante o ajeitou na direção do umbigo de Harry, então sentou sobre ele encaixando o comprimento dele contra o exterior da sua intimidade, começou a mover os quadris, indo cada vez mais rápido, ambos gemiam, era a brincadeira favorita deles, era quase fazer amor, Harry, passou a gemer, cada vez mais alto, indicando que estava quase tendo prazer, Gina gostava de o ver ejaculando quando ele deu um urro mais forte, ela tentou sair, mas desta vez a ele segurou forte, contra ele, fez rápidos movimentos de fricção de seu pênis contra a intimidade úmida dela, Gina gemeu indicando que tivera prazer, ela a tirou na hora e ejaculou, se olhavam com amor, estavam satisfeitos. – não entendo qual é diferença disto que fazemos, com você me penetrar. – disse enquanto observava o membro dele expelir o sêmen.

.

Gi! Tem muita diferença. – ele falou sério. – te penetrar, não é apenas te invadir, o fato de te fazer minha, é justamente isso, você será minha, dividiremos muito mais e fluidos corporais, fazer amor significa junção de almas.

.

E você não quer fazer isso comigo Harry? – ela perguntou preocupada.

.

É o que eu mais quero Gi. – disse rápido. – Mas quero que seja especial, com a realização do teu sonho, não de qualquer forma, com pressa, ou medo por que um dos teus irmãos pode descobrir que fugimos e invadir a casa. – falou acariciando o rosto dela. – Calma você será minha, ainda esse ano te prometo. Eu não me sinto pronto, para a primeira vez, eu sei que vou te machucar e isso me dói, eu só preciso de tempo para aceitar esse fato, não é nada com você e sim comigo, por que eu te amo Gina, e não quero te machucar.

.

Harry eu te amo muito. – ela falou emocionada, ele sempre cuidava dela, se fosse outro já tinha abusado dela.

Vem vamos tomar um banho. – se levantou a pegou no colo e depositou na banheira, a água ainda estava morna graças a um feitiço, ele foi até o Box, tomou uma rápida ducha, fechou o chuveiro a ouviu.

.

Harry, você falou dois motivos. - a voz dela estava sonolenta, ele saiu do Box, enrolou uma toalha na cintura, se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira, pegou uma esponja e delicadamente a passava pelo corpo dela. – Qual é o outro?

.

Se eu te engravidar antes de estarmos casado, serei um Harry morto. – disse divertido. – teus irmãos, serão piores que Voldemort.

.

Você tem razão, é melhor não mesmo. – disse com a voz mole, ele acariciou o rosto dela e ela logo adormeceu, Harry a tirou da água com cuidado, sorriu ao voltar ao quarto e ver que alem dos lençóis terem sido trocados, já que agora eram azul claro, também de cetim, uma grande toalha estava estendida sobre a cama, e em cima de um travesseiro, tinha um pijama dele e uma camisola para Gina, ele a pousou sobre a toalha e a secou com carinho e delicadeza ela dormia tranqüila, ele sabia que a muitas noites Gina não dormia, Hermione havia contado a ele e a Sarah pela manhã, que Gina chorava a noite toda, e quando dormia acordava assustada e chorando, então eles planejaram essa noite na casa de Sarah, eles passariam ali aquela noite, cedo pela manhã Wendy os chamaria, então eles voltariam direto para o quarto de Carlinhos, como já estariam com outra roupa ninguém suspeitaria, ele a vestiu com cuidado, a ajeitou sob as cobertas, e deitou ao lado dela, a abraçando, e sentindo o doce perfume floral adormeceu feliz.

.

Eu não acredito nisso - um forte brado se fez ouvir.

É inacreditável – falou uma voz, feminina, com um tom de decepção. – jamais esperei isso, nunca em toda minha vida fui tão traída, é realmente uma decepção.

.

Imagina como me senti quando vi os dois juntos, me aproximei ao máximo, para ter certeza que não era um golpe de vista. – uma voz feminina indignada se fez ouvir.

Então é realmente verdade, eles estavam juntos lá? – uma voz seria masculina foi ouvida.

.

Quanto a isso não resta a menor duvidas, Mariana O'Hara, é a informante dos comensais, foi ela quem falou sobre. – Tonks se calou ao notar o olhar de todos os Weasley em cima dela, Fleur estava na reunião. - Bem sobre tudo que eles descobriram. – concertou a tempo.

.

Sarah como você soube? – perguntou Sirius num tom muito magoada, afinal ela era sua namorada, e a loira, a mais de um mês sugeriu que ela não participasse mais das reuniões, e alertou sirius para não falar dos planos da ordem com ela, bem como pediu a Tonks que a seguisse.

.

Por causa de uma poção. – disse a loira, todos olharam para ela intrigados. – Severo me ensinou a nunca tomar uma poção que não fosse por mim, ou por alguém de total confiança, sem antes a verificar, mês passado após um exame, ela me entregou um fraco com um liquido amarelo, como se fosse uma poção, para fortificar os nenéns, uma vez que estava entrando no quinto mês, eu teria que tomar a poção feita com óleo de peixe. Rony, quando estamos grávidas fazemos de tudo pela saúde de nossos filhos. – disse ao ver a careta do ruivo. – só que eu já a tomo dês do terceiro mês, acho que só por isso não os perdi naquele dia, quando abri o frasco, o cheiro estava muito diferente, assim como a consistência, mas sei que as poções que eu mesma faço são sempre diferentes das oferecidas pelo St. Mungus, mas eu via o Severo, me alertando a não confiar, resolvi investigar a poção e descobri que era um veneno.

E você não me falou na época por que? – perguntou Carlinhos, num tom bravo, com uma sobrancelha erguida, a olhando com firmeza.

Por que meu amor o srº iria explodir e agir de forma impulsiva, e não descobriríamos nada sobre ela, assim sabemos a quem devemos a maioria dos ataques. – disse calma. – Charles eu te conheço muito bem. – lhe deu um lindo sorriso, ele meneou a cabeça, e sorriu derrotado ela tinha razão se ele soubesse, que haviam tentado a matar, ele agiria por puro impulso protetor.

. .

Queria ver como ela agia quando vinha aqui e te via cada dia mais, viva, forte, saudável e linda, deveria ser um tremendo choque, e ainda ter que fingir que isso era algo normal. – exclamou Remo, ele a semanas não encontrava a moça n'A Toca, já que ela não participava das reuniões.

.

Não era a mim que a poção se destinava, era para os nenéns - ela disse acariciando o ventre. - mas ela ficou muito surpresa ontem, quando ao me examinar, viu os três vivos, se desenvolvendo e muito fortes. – disse Sarah com a voz embargada.

.

Por isso que ela fez aquela cara? – perguntou Carlinhos se recordando da reação da moça ao executar o feitiço que permitia ver os nenéns, ela parecia ter levado um choque, olhava incrédula, enquanto Sarah sorria satisfeita. – Foi por isso que você falou antes, para que eu não ficasse preocupado com nada?

Sim, amor, afinal sei como você é preocupado com os nenéns, ela esperava os ver definhado, os viu ainda mais fortes, a tia Zoraideh, me mandou varias receitas de poções e feitiços, que eu não conhecia, inclusive ela os aprendeu a pouco num congresso na Finlândia, com essas novas poções o Logan esta só um pouco menor que a Samantha, o Charles esta enorme. – disse orgulhosa.- E eu me sinto muito melhor.

.

Irei jantar com ele daqui algumas horas, Merlim! - Exclamou Sirius com a voz cansada. – Sarah se eu há muito tempo não tivesse aprendido a te ouvir tinha falado a ela todos os nossos planos. – disse sincero, afinal Mariana o bombardeava com perguntas sobre as reuniões nos momentos mais inoportunos, até durante o sexo, ele riu pelo nariz, iria ensinar a ela quem era Sirius Black, nenhuma mulher jamais o usou assim, ela teria um jantar inesquecível. – Rony acho que vocês dois estão merecendo uma folga hoje a noite.

Folga? – perguntou Rony não entendendo nada.

.

Uma noite de descanso antes da batalha. – jogou a Rony um envelope que tirou do bolso do casaco, Rony o pegou no ar e o abriu olhou incrédulo do conteúdo para Sirius, era uma confirmação de reserva e uma chave de uma suíte do Unicórnio's. – Aproveitem, bem o meu presente. – disse piscando um olho de forma marota, para Rony de forma significativa assim como dava seu sorriso de lado, Sarah e Carlinhos pegaram no ar o que era, afinal conheciam Sirius.

.

O que é meu filho? – perguntou Molly curiosa.

.

É a reserva do restaurante que iria levar a O'Hara, mas ela não merece tal luxo. – disse Sirius naturalmente se encostando na cadeira, e cruzando a perna. – Não se preocupe Rony, tudo já esta pago.

.

Vocês realmente merecem um jantar romântico, nada mais apropriado para um casal que acabou de noivar. – disse Molly felicíssima.

.

Eu já vou, tenho que me preparar e organizar tudo para o jantar. – disse Sirius se levantando, colocando o copo de Whisky de fogo sobre a mesa e batendo com as mãos nas coxas.

.

Não se esqueça de seguir o plano Sirius. – alertou Remo.

.

Pode deixar, ela nem ira sonhar que já sabemos quem ela realmente é, apenas ira se arrepender de ter brincado com o cachorrão aqui. – disse sério, não sabia o que sentia, apenas agradecia intimamente por não ter dado seu amor a ela. – Rony e Hermione aproveitem o passeio. – se despediu de todos e saiu para aparatar na rua, deixando todos na cozinha num silencio incrível estavam imersos em pensamentos.

Não queria estar no lugar do meu amigo. – disse Remo, quebrando o silencio.

Eu não queria estar no lugar da Mariana disse Sarah. - com um sorriso de lado.

Nem eu - confirmou Tonks. – olhe ela é ardilosa, tive que me disfarçar muito bem, ela só não desconfiou quando me transformei num homem.

Uma bela bisca é isso que ela é, quase matou meu afilhado. – disse Fleur indignada.

Por falar nisso, eu ia a convidar para ser madrinha da Sam. – disse Sarah pensativa. – Como falei antes jamais esperei isso, nunca em toda minha vida fui tão traída, é realmente uma decepção. – disse a loira muito aborrecida, era evidente ainda a decepção na sua voz.

Mas Tonks, nos conte como você a seguiu até a tal cabana? – disse Rony curioso.

Bem eu estava disfarçada de trouxa, vi quando ela entrou num bar com Rookwood, e depois foi com ele para a cabana, bem eu não tive coragem de falar tudo com o Sirius aqui, vocês viram a reação dele, mas eles tiveram intimidades, então ela falou dando risadas que logo você perderia as crianças, que estava brava com o Sirius por que ele não falava as coisas das reuniões, e que o pouco que soube ela descobriu conversando com o Rony e com o Harry. – ela olhou divertida para os meninos.

Ainda bem que você alertou a todos Sarah. – disse Rony, divertido, eles deram varias pistas falsas para a moça.

Sim Rony, quando meu alerta disparou contra ela, eu logo os avisei, ainda bem que a lembrança do meu mestre de poções se fez presente. – disse Sarah chateada, ela se sentia, magoada, fora traída por uma amiga de forma vil e nojenta.

Amor você precisa descansar. – disse Carlinhos todo carinhoso, sabia que isso havia mexido com ela. - Acho que podemos encerar a reunião desta tarde não é mesmo?

Você tem razão meu amor. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom. – alem disso o Rony e a Mi tem que se arrumar para o jantar, e o Harry e Gina tem uma certa poção para terminar.

Poção? – perguntou Harry intrigado, eles haviam terminado tudo naquela manhã depois de virem da casa da loira.

Aquela poção de ontem tem que ser refeita.- disse a loira piscando um olho para eles, Harry logo compreendeu que ela estava liberando a casa para eles novamente, ou seja, passariam outra noite de amor e carinho, tendo apenas a elfa Wendy como auxiliar, na arrumação da casa e mil mimos a eles.

Rony e Hermione chegaram no hotel, assim que o sol se pôs no horizonte e as primeiras estrelas se fizeram presentes, haviam dito a Molly que dormiriam na casa da morena, Rony apresentou a reserva e logo eles foram acompanhados a luxuosa suíte, havia uma mesa onde estava servido um saboroso jantar, eles logo comeram e ficaram apenas conversando, Rony observava embevecido cada traço do rosto da morena, por mais que não falasse a iminente batalha estava mexendo demais com ele, temia, não voltar e deixar a morena sofrendo, agradecia que o irmão tinha convencido as meninas de não seguirem para a batalha seria difícil se concentrar com elas lá.

Rony! – exclamou Hermione num tom sério fizera uma pergunta e ele há muito tempo e ele não respondera.

Sim Mione também acho isso. – ele respondeu rápido saindo de seu devaneio.

Que bom que você concorda comigo Rony, eu estava justamente falando que não ficarei em casa enquanto vocês estiverem lutando. – ela falou decidida.

Mione você não vai lutar, me desculpa meu amor, mas você não vai.- ele falou também decidido

Por que?

Por que a Sarah precisa de alguém que a segure em casa...

Eu não sou baba dela, ela já é grandinha. Eu vou lutar e pronto.

Não, não vai e pronto.

Você não manda em mim Ronald Weasley. Eu vou! – ela jogou um guardanapo longe, olhava para ele com fúria, quem ele pensava ser para mandar nela de tal forma?

Não vai não, Hermione! – ele a olhava suplicante, será que ela não entendia que ele queria a proteger? Não por ele a julgar incapaz, mas por que com ela lá ele não se concentraria em nada e colocaria os dois em perigo?

Eu vou e quero ver quem vai me impedir – ela falou firme se levantando e olhando para ele de forma ameaçadora.

Eu te impeço. – ele falou isso também se levantando tomando a morena nos braços e lhe dando um beijo, ela tentou evitar no inicio, dava socos no peito forte dele, o empurrava, mas logo cedeu a maciez dos lábios do ruivo e ao calor da boca dele, ele quando viu que ela se acalmou, a puxou mais contra si, acariciando os cabelos dela, ela passou a acariciar as costas dele, o apertando com força contra si, o beijo estava cada vez mais quente e exigente, ela gemia contra a boca dele, que baixou um dos braços e a içou no colo, ela se segurou no pescoço dele, ainda se beijando ele se encaminhou para cama, [i][blue]onde a pousou com delicadeza e carinho, abriu a blusa dela botão por botão, enchendo de beijos e delicados chupões, em cada pedaço de pele quente que surgia, ela estava com um sutiã de abertura frontal ele o abriu e tomou um seio dela entre os lábios, sugou carinhosamente, enquanto ele acariciava o outro, desceu o carinho, até o botão da calça dela, ainda sugando o seio de sua morena, abriu com cuidado acariciou os negros pelos, ela arqueou o corpo quando sentiu a mão dele contra o calor e a umidade de sua intimidade, ele se aproveitou disso e baixou a calça social que ela usava juntamente com sua calcinha vermelha, afastado-se do seio que outrora sugava, desceu até as coxas roliças da morena, dando muitos beijos carinhosos que a arrepiavam, tirou os sapatos dela, enchendo de beijos os delicados pés, puxou a calça, a deixando desnuda, ela entreabriu as pernas, enquanto ele se maravilhava com a visão, única que possuía tirou as roupas rapidamente sem parar de mirar, o corpo da morena, ela estava se acariciando, o que o deixava com ainda mais desejo, ele se postou entre suas pernas e com a língua envolveu a intimidade pulsante da morena ela gemia e arqueava o corpo, falava palavras desconexas, implorando para que ele a possuísse. Quando ela deu um gritinho agudo, indicando que tivera prazer, ele trilhou um caminho de beijos, mordiscou a barriga dela, tornou a brincar com os seios, quanto estava com o corpo todo sobre ela, pronto para a penetrar ele a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos.

Eu te amo Hermione, você é a mulher da minha com quem eu quero passar o resto dos dias. – tornou a beijar os lábios carnudos da bela morena, e a penetrou com delicadeza, ela gemia alto contra os lábios dele, sentindo os movimentos vigorosos do membro pulsante em seu interior, ficarem cada vez mais rápidos e exigentes, logo chegaram ao clímax juntos, sentiu os jatos fortes e quentes dele, assim como sentia seu corpo pulsar, os corações estavam descompassados, batiam de forma frenética, respiravam pesadamente, os corpos brilhavam de suor, se olhavam fundo nos olhos, só tinham a certeza da presença um do outro, os lábios ostentavam um sorriso único, as mãos entrelaçadas completavam a total sintonia de corpos, mente e alma.

[i][blue]

Eu te amo Rony. – ela falou assim que foi capaz de tal ato. – Eu entendi por que você não quer que eu vá, você não se concentraria, ficaria preocupado comigo e não conseguiria lutar da forma certa. – ela disse carinhosa, ele a olhou com muito amor, dando a entender que era isso. – você tem razão meu ruivo, eu ficarei n'A Toca. – finalizou o beijando de forma sedutora, como ainda estavam conectados, ela sentiu a nova ereção dele, e moveu de leve os quadris, ele gemeu alto e reiniciaram o ato, [/i] ficaram assim pela noite toda, se amando, conversando, rindo e brincando, a briga de antes fora completamente esquecida.

Sarah, acordou se virou para lado onde seu amor dormia tranqüilo, ela estava com fome e sede, mas não o tiraria da cama, ele estava muito cansado chegou tarde, depois de ir atender uma emergência na reserva, deu um beijo no rosto largo e sardento dele, ele sorriu mas continuou dormindo apenas se aconchegou melhor nas cobertas, ela estava muito melhor, mas não podia abusar, e uma coisa que forçava muito a parede uterina era subir e descer as escadas, então ela foi para a sua cadeira e com a ajuda desta desceu, ficou curiosa quando ao voltar da cozinha, onde devorou um pedaço de bolo e bebeu meio litro de leite, viu uma fraca luz sob a porta da sala afinal aquela hora todos dormiam, seu coração perdeu uma batida ao lembrar de Sirius, deveria ser o velho cão carente, com um triste sorriso se levantou da poltrona onde já se encontrava, e se dirigiu ao aposento.

Você não devia estar dormindo loirinha? – ele falou antes mesmo de a ver apenar reconhecia o perfume dela.

Dormir é algo impossível quando se tem três crianças jogando quadribol dentro da sua barriga.- ela disse divertida, sentando ao lado dele no sofá, e deitando a cabeça no peito do moreno.

Humm, que saudade de ficar assim te namorando. – disse sincero a abraçando pelos ombros, e beijando seus cabelos. – os pequenos estão agitados?

Parece que eles estão sentindo a aproximação da batalha, há dias estão inquietos, o único que consegue os acalmar é o Carlinhos fazendo carinho e cantando para eles. – ela falou calma ficar assim com Sirius era algo único, ele era um irmão mais velho ou um pai para ela.

.

Nossa queria ver essa cena, aquele baita homem babando pela barriga mais linda do mundo – disse rindo, acariciando a barriga dela, imaginava como Carlinhos devia babar pelos filhos e pela mulher que ele amava, sonhava em dia ficar assim.

.

Si eu acho que a culpada é minha, ando muito angustiada, tenho pesadelos cada vez mais freqüentes, tenho a sensação que o Carlinhos não volta desta guerra.

.

Loirinha! – ele falou carinhoso sabia que ela estava chorando.

.

Imagina como ficarei sem ele? – ela disse com a voz embargada, ele sabia que ela precisava desabafar, e esse assunto ela o faria com o marido, se sentiu orgulhoso, por poder a ajudar.

.

Loirinha pode deixar que do teu ruivo eu cuido. Eu o trarei de volta para você e para as crianças, te prometo isso. – ele falou a aconchegando mais contra si assim que ela se aclamou.

.

Si desculpe, a gravidez tem me deixado muito emotiva e frágil, mas são tantas incertezas e medos, que eu acabo desabando, evito ao máximo fazer isso na frente do Charles. – disse sincera e com a voz mais calma.

.

Sarah você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo e que eu te amo muito você sabe disso não é?

.

Eu sei Si, eu também te amo muito mesmo. – ela falou mais calma. – meu cachorrinho carente.

.

Você seria a mulher certa para mim Sarah, se teu coração não já tivesse sido capturado por um dragão, eu juro que lutaria por você, você é única mulher que me entende como eu realmente sou dês da Luiza.

.

Luiza? – perguntou incrédula esperava ele falar outro nome. – Não era a Shannon?

.

A Shannon quase chegou aonde vocês duas chegaram no meu coração, se ela não tivesse sofrido aquele acidente. – a voz dele falhou, essa namorada dele, ficara com ele por dois anos, mas sofrera um acidente automobilístico onde perdeu a vida. – Apesar que eu não creio que ela um dia se apossasse do meu coração e da minha alma como a minha branquinha de olhos negros como a noite, longos cabelos castanhos escuros, a minha doce e amada Luiza.

.

Me conte essa historia direitinho senhor Sirius Black – ela disse com a voz muito curiosa, Sirius deu uma gargalhada rouca, doía falar do seu grande e único amor, mas sabia que a loira não descansaria até descobrir tudo.

Deixei a minha pequena curiosa? – perguntou provocativo

Claro, quero saber quem é essa moça tão especial, que se apossou do coração do meu amigo preferido.

Acho que já vou dormir. – ele disse bocejando, e tirando o braço dos ombros dela.

Sirius Black, eu estou grávida, e não posso ficar curiosa. – disse indignada.

Dando o golpe da barriga no cachorrão aqui? – perguntou sério, mas sorrindo para ela, que caiu na gargalhada com ele.

Anda pode ir contando, tudinho. – disse tornando a se ajeitar no peito dele, ele a apertou carinhoso contra si.

A Luiza, ou Lu, entrou em Hogwarts um ano depois de mim, quando a vi na estação, a achei uma graça, ela era linda, mas muito tímida. – a voz dele era carregada de saudade.

Sirius você já paquerava com doze anos? – disse com falsa admiração, conhecia a fama de Sirius, ele fizera muita coisa, muito antes que a maioria dos meninos da sua idade.

Não fui eu quem deu o primeiro beijo aos oito anos. – disse num tom de falsa acusação, ele havia dado o seu primeiro beijo aos seis. – se você vai me interromper eu paro por aqui.

Perdão meu cachorro lindo, pode continuar que eu não interrompo mais. – disse carinhosa, ele não pode segurar o riso, e continuou a acariciar os cabelos longos e dourados dela, voltando a falar.

Fiz o impossível para ficar com ela no vagão, e nas primeiras semanas de aula o que foi facilitado por sermos da mesma casa, digamos que eu e o James já tínhamos uma certa "fama" na escola, muita coisa era inventada, mas nem tudo, a Lu logo ouviu isso, e julgou ser apenas mais uma conquista, passou a me evitar, se eu fosse falar com ela era ignorado, passava por mim como se eu fosse um fantasma, e eu cada vez mais apaixonado, ficava com mil garotas perto dela, só para me fazer notar, provocar ciúmes e só a afastava mais, no quinto ano parei de ser conquistador, para ser conquistado, ela já estava no quarto ano, um dia a vi com outro, então entendi a dor que ela sentia, nunca tive tanto nojo de mim, ali acabou as conquistas vazias, parti para o que realmente importava, conquistar a Lu, e não foi fácil, só tive êxito no ultimo ano, começamos a namorar, quando o James casou eu noivei com a Lu, a guerra estava cada vez pior, lutávamos contra o mal juntos, quando a coisa ficou realmente feia, a convenci a ir para a casa da sua avó na Espanha, a levei para lá na noite do ataque aos Potter's, depois você sabe tudo que aconteceu, fui preso, onze anos perdidos sem ela, quando sai da cadeia, tinha um único pensamento de vingança na minha mente, depois que sai de Hogwarts, eu a procurei, mas já tinham se passados muitos anos, a avó já havia falecido e nunca soube nada da minha amada Lu, sonho com aqueles olhos negros todas as noites.

Si! Que historia linda. – disse Sarah emocionada.

A Lu foi e é a única dona do meu coração, nunca uma mulher me fez sentir o que ela fez, apenas um sorriso dela servia para acalmar meu coração, eu amo a Lu com todas as minhas forças, acho que única que eu amo tanto como ela, mas é um amor diferente é você. – disse sincero beijando a cabeça da loira, ela para ele era uma irmã mais nova.

Si não tem como a achar?

Eu já tentei de tudo Sarah. – disse pensativo, a procurou por anos, e usando todos os meios possíveis. – a O'Hara tinha os olhos que me lembravam os olhos da Lu, acho que por isso me encantei com ela.

É a Mariana foi uma decepção tremenda, mas você não me contou o jantar, deu tudo certo? E a Pauline fez como o combinado? – perguntou curiosa, se aconchegando ainda mais nele, ficando o máximo que a barriga permitia deitada no peito dele.

Se um certo ruivo te visse assim eu teria que duelar.

Não sei por que, a amizade de vocês é algo lindo que eu admiro muito Black, agradeço pela Sarah ter um amigo tão dedicado como você. – uma voz forte e divertida se fez ouvir, ela tinha um tom de sinceridade.

Amor! – disse Sarah sem sair de onde estava.

Acordei assustado você não estava no quarto, vim te procurar e ouvi vocês conversando. - disse se curvando e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso nos lábios.

Acordei com uma partida de quadribol sendo disputada pelos nossos filho, também com fome e sede, não quis te acordar, desculpe amor se te assustei. – disse carinhosa, sentindo a o calor da mão dele em sua barriga.

Sem problema Bruxinha! – disse carinhosos - Posso ficar com vocês?

Claro amor, o Si ia contar como foi o jantar. – disse dando a mão ao marido que a ajudou a se sentar para então levantar.

Tenho um amigo que tem uma firma de guindastes acho que já esta na hora de você comprar um. – disse o moreno rindo, no que foi acompanhado por Carlinhos, Sarah olhou feio para o marido que ficou sério na hora, deu um beliscão em Sirius, ela ainda estava sentada, ele ficou rindo, da árdua tarefa, só parou quando ela sentou com Carlinhos no sofá a sua frente, ela ficou com o marido como estava antes com ele.

Pode falar Si. – disse a loira carinhosa, sabia que mesmo não amando a morena ele devia ter sofrido, Sirius usava uma mascara a anos, e hoje ela descobriu o por que,

Sai daqui , mande a coruja a ela, fui falar com a Pauline, então fui me arrumar e segui para o restaurante onde a mandei.....

Flash back

Oi minha doce amada! – Sirius disse no ouvido da morena que se arrepiou e sorriu ao sentir a presença dele.- Mil perdoes pelo atraso, tivemos uma pequena emergência. – ele completou sentando-se ao lado dela e aproximando a cadeira.

O que foi algo com a Sarah? – perguntou Mariana preocupada, mas Sirius percebeu um brilho malicioso e esperançoso em seu olhar, o que lhe deu ainda mais fúria, como fora ingênuo, logo ele um maroto, o mais esperto de todos nos meandros da conquista, quase colocara tudo a perder por causa de um par de olhos negros, mas eras olhos que o lembravam de seu amor.

Linda a tua preocupação com a tua amiga. – ele disse tomando da forma mais carinhosa que pode as mãos delas entre as suas. – sim, ela teve um mal estar, mas por sorte a tia dela esta n'A Toca, e tudo esta sendo solucionado.

Eu devo ir para lá também. – ela mal continha a ansiedade.

Não se preocupe ela está sendo bem cuidada, além disso, ela própria me disse que não era para estragarmos a nossa noite. - Disse depositando um beijo na mão da morena, se controlando ao máximo para não explodir.

Você sempre tão gentil, Sirius. – falou sedutora, quase não disfarçava a alegria que a informação lhe dera, teria que ir para a cama com aquele cachorro pulguento, mas valeria a pena, Rookwood iria invadir a casa naquela noite e por um fim no Black.

Você merece minha linda, afinal você é uma mulher integra e de total confiança. – fora interrompido pelo garçom que após anotar os pedidos saiu. Sirius estava cada vez mais sedutor, dava beijos apaixonados, na morena, falava coisas carinhosas neste clima total de romance jantaram, ele a chamou para dançar numa casa noturna trouxa, ele a fez se sentir a melhor das mulheres, quando ela estava se achando a tal, ele começou a agir, dançava com ela de forma sensual, e olhava uma bela loira que estava dançando sozinha, ele a mirrava com desejo e era retribuído, não demorou muito para Mariana notar tal atitude, [i] ela se desesperou, afinal não podia perder o controle que tinha sobre o Black, tornou ainda mais sensual sua dança roçando as nádegas no membro rígido do moreno, logo a loira sumiu. – meu amor vou dar um pulo no banheiro. – ele falou ao ouvido dela.

Tudo bem. – respondeu satisfeita, ela tinha o Black em sua mão, ele até que era fofinho, mas ela não podia se apaixonar por ele mais do que já estava, Sirius já saíra a mais de vinte mitos e ainda não retornara, ela foi atrás dela. Ficou estarrecida com a cena que presenciou, a loira estava sentada na bancada da pia e ele estava entre as pernas da loira, pelos gemidos e movimentos estavam tendo relações. - Mas o que significa isso? – ela perguntou entre os dentes.

Eu estava me divertindo com Pauline, até você chegar e estragar tudo. – ele respondeu saindo de onde estava, tirou o preservativo o jogou displicente na lixeira e fechou o zíper da calça.

Sirius eu sou a tua namorada, como você ousa me trair?

Você Mariana é quem menos pode falar de traição. – disse raivoso, parando para ajudar a moça a descer e lhe dando um beijo nos lábios, esta se afastou, ele deu um tapinha no bumbum dela, que ainda se virou e jogou um beijo para ele, Mariana assistia a tudo de boca aberta.

Sirius, eu exijo uma explicação. - ela estava indignada, e fez a besteira de dar um tapa no rosto do moreno, ele pegou o pulso dela firme e a olhou duramente.

Você quer uma explicação? Quem exige isso sou eu.

Por quê? Não tenho nada para te explicar sempre fui fiel a você e...

Sério então não era você que queria envenenar sua melhor amiga? Aquela que inclusive te ajudou a pagar o curso de medicina? Que te trouxe para trabalhar aqui? – ele despejava tudo, sem dó. – Não foi você que deixou escapar que a Fleur estava grávida, e com isso provocou o ataque a ela? Não você que se ofereceu para ficar de guarda na noite que Hermione seria atacada? Hein Mariana?

Eu nunca...

Não se faça de tola Mariana, você esta brincando com Sirius Black e lidando com a Ordem da Fênix, e não com um bando de garotinhos recém saídos de Hogwarts. – disse satisfeito. O medo que viu nos olhos dela foi o suficiente. – Sarah está ótima, as crianças estão cada dia mais fortes, quanto a nós dois eu nunca te amei, você não passou uma transa nada mais, foi mais uma para minha coleção, e a propósito, você esta demitida do St. Mungus. – falou com um sorriso vitorioso ante a face atônita dela - Nunca mais apareça na minha frente ou se atreva a chegar perto da Sarah ou das crianças. – disse num tom ameaçador com isso ele aparatou, a deixou sozinha no banheiro, ela falhara em todas as suas missões, sabia que seria punida por isso.

Fim do Flash Back

Ela deve ter perdido o chão. – disse Sarah. – Si você e a Pauline só simularam?

Lógico Sarah. – disse rápido demais para o gosto de Sarah.

Pelo menos essa ai pensara muito bem antes de tentar matar o filho dos outros. – disse Carlinhos sério.

Ela agora já sabe que não estamos de brincadeira aqui, ninguém faz Sirius Black de bobo ou mexe com quem eu amo e sai impune.

Até hoje Sirius não sei como você não me azarou quando fiz aquilo tudo com a Bruxinha. – disse Carlinhos pesaroso.

Por que eu proibi o Si de te atacar ou dele se meter na briga. – disse Sarah, rapidamente.

Carlinhos só foi por isso e por que eu sabia que você a amava, já fui tolo e perdi quem eu amava, agi num impulso e a perdi em definitivo, temia que você cometesse o mesmo erro só isso. – disse sério – bom o cachorro aqui já esta ficando velho, amanhã teremos um dia cheio, com uma batalha de onde sairemos vitoriosos, então vamos tratar de dormir. – disse se levantando. – boa noite meninos. – saiu da sala deixando os dois sozinhos, Sirius aquela noite, chorou a noite toda se recordando do amor perdido.

A manhã que antecedeu a batalha começou tensa, todos estavam com os nervos a flor da pele, Carlinhos não fora trabalhar, por que Sarah tivera uma pequena hemorragia, controlada a custo por Molly, Mariana ainda não fora substituída no St. Mungus, ou seja, não tinham um bom obstetra o que preocupava ainda mais Carlinhos, os gêmeos normalmente brincalhões estavam sérios e pensativos, Gui passou a manhã com a esposa e os filhos, Danny parecia sentir a tensão no ar, chorava sem parar, Francis estava de cama com uma febre que ninguém entendia a origem, tudo isso e a revolta de não poder lutar deixaram Fleur muito implicante e nervosa, fora rude com Hermione e Rony, quando os viu aos beijos.

Estamos a poucas horas de uma batalha decisiva e vocês estão se agarrando como animais no cio. – disse rude, quando ao ir até o pomar os viu sob uma frondosa arvore, Rony estava sentado no chão e Mione no seu colo de frente para ele, se beijavam com desejo e suas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro, sentiu raiva, um ódio inexplicável ao ver aquele jovem casal juntos namorando daquela forma. – eu sempre pensei que fosse recatada Mione, uma menina de respeito não fica se esfregando na rua em plena luz do dia e com qualquer um, e você Rony, esta agindo como um tarado, quando tua família descobrir o que vocês andam fazendo quando somem ficaram decepcionados. – a voz dela era de asco, e falso puritanismo.

O que é isso Fleur? – perguntou Rony assim que se conseguiu raciocinar depois do susto, eles não estavam fazendo nada de mais e afinal estavam noivos. – não admito que você fala assim de mim e da Mi, ou sujar desta forma o nosso amor, estamos noivos e estávamos apenas nos beijando...

Beijando, vocês estavam quase copulando. – disse a loira transtornada. – temos crianças na casa, essa atitude de vocês é inaceitável, nunca vi jovens tão sem vergonha como vocês, eu nunca tive uma atitude destas, conterei a todos os maus modos de vocês. – disse erguendo o rosto numa atitude desafiadora.

Nossa Fleur! – exclamou Mione não acreditando no sermão que ouvia, eles já estavam em pé e encaravam a loira com incredulidade. – realmente você nunca teve uma atitude destas não é mesmo, você e Roger Davies nunca fizeram nada no jardim de Hogwarts.

O que você esta insinuando? – disse a loira rubra de vergonha e raiva.

Eu e Krum. – Hermione viu Rony retesar o corpo e apertar os lábios ao ouvir isso, mas ela não iria ouvir aquelas acusações calada. - vimos vocês dois aquela noite, de todos nós você é quem menos tem o direito de me julgar como imoral. – a loira estreitou os olhos mirando a morena com ódio, se virou teatralmente e voltou para o interior d'A Toca pisando duro.

O que deu nela? – perguntou Rony ainda atônito olhando a loira que se afastava raivosa.

Não sei, ainda não entendi nada, ela deve estar assim por causa da batalha. – disse a morena triste.

Mi, vamos para a cabana no bosque lá poderemos ter privacidade. – ele beijou os lábios dela com ternura. – quero aproveitar cada segundo com você, preciso disso para saber que estou vivo, e ter forças para enfrentar a dura noite que teremos. – a olhava nos olhos ao falar isso, segurava as mãos delicadas de Hermione entre as suas.

Ron! – ela praticamente gemeu o nome dele. – não fala assim amor, eu sinto uma coisa tão ruim.

Calma amor, nada de ruim vai me acontecer meu anjinho. – ele sussurrou no ouvido, uma vez que a puxou para seu peito, ergueu o rosto dela e olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos que tanto amava disse carinhoso, após secar uma lagrima com o polegar. – Imagina que correrei o risco de te deixar sozinha, nunca meu doce amor. – a beijou com carinho e assim unidos num sentimento de medo e amor, apartou para a cabana, exatamente na sala, o beijo estava cada vez mais urgente, Rony deslizou as mãos até o bumbum da morena.

Rony, eu preciso ser tua meu amor. – ela falou tímida, mordendo o lábio inferior, Rony deu um sorriso de lado, Mione nunca tinha atitudes tão impulsivas, ele gostou disso.

Também preciso te ter meu amor. – a voz rouca dele e a sua visível ereção eram a confirmação das palavras.

Ron, eu te amo tanto. – disse a morena, acariciando as costas largas do ruivo.

Eu também te amo Mi. – ele a pegou no colo, ela soltou um gritinho com o susto, e se segurou com força no pescoço dele, ele a carregou até o quarto no andar superior, a pousou com carinho na cama, encaixando seu corpo sobre o dela, separou os lábios, assim como os corpos deitou ao lado dela a olhando com adoração, enquanto as mãos já tiravam a blusinha dela, Hermione adquirira o habito de usar blusas com botões na frente, amava o jeito que Rony as tirava, cada botão aberto era recompensado com um beijo delicado, ele estava agora sugando um dos rosados mamilos da morena, enquanto abria o zíper da saia dela com cuidado e delicadeza, assim que a peça abriu, deslizou a mão sob o tecido, acariciando a pele do baixo ventre da morena, ela gemeu rouco ao sentir o calor das mãos dele em seu corpo, arqueou os quadris e Rony deslizou as mãos se livrando as saia e da calcinha dela, quando tornou a subir o fez pela parte interna das coxas, a morena gemia de desejo, esse local era um dos seus pontos fracos, ele logo chegou ao calor e a umidade da intimidade da morena, acariciou delicadamente seus lábios vaginais e com cuidado introduziu um dedo, Hermione gemeu alto, o dedo logo foi substituído pelos lábios do ruivo, a morena estava delirando de prazer, gemia e falava coisas desordenadas, Rony se livrou da própria roupa, deitou sobre ela e a penetrou com cuido e delicadeza, assim que estava todo dentro dela iniciou os movimentos que eram lentos no inicio e ficaram cada vez mais rápidos, Hermione gritou seu nome, e ele a sentiu tendo um forte orgasmo estão se permitiu ter prazer, a penetrou quando ele estava todo dentro dela, pousou o rosto nos cabelos perfumados da morena, enquanto seu corpo era sacudido por espasmos violentos de puro prazer.

Ron! - Disse a morena num sussurro delicioso. – senti tanto prazer desta vez.

Eu também meu amor, desta vez parece que foi melhor, e mais forte que das outras vezes. – ele pensou uma coisa e viu nos olhos da morena que ela pensou o mesmo, decidido a afastar esses pensamentos, a beijou com amor e ternura, logo reiniciando o ato de amor, para tirar a sensação de ultima vez da mente de ambos. Quando Rony atingiu novamente o prazer saiu do calor da sua amada, deitou na cama e ela foi para seu peito, ela a abraçou com carinho, ficam em silencio sentiam o corpo saciado e a alma unida, adormeceram exaustos, quando Rony acordou, viu que já passava das onze da manhã, foi até o banheiro encheu a banheira com água morna, acordou Hermione com carinho, tomaram um delicioso banho juntos, onde novamente se amaram, Rony queria pegar uma coisa no porão antes de partir, quando abriu a porta do aposento úmido e mal iluminado ouviu um ruído, ficando alerta, mandou Mione esperar por ele, desceu os poucos degraus, atento com a varinha em punho, temendo o que iria achar, assim que chegou ao fim da escada, ele apontou a varinha para o lado de onde vinham ruídos abafados.

Quem esta ai? – perguntou com a voz firme, teve como resposta um gemido abafado, executou um feitiço iluminando aquele canto, seus olhos arregalaram. – Mione corre aqui. – gritou logo ouviu os passos da morena que assim que olhou para onde Rony iluminava, levou a mão aos lábios sufocando um grito.

Enquanto isso n'A Toca:

Alguém faça essa criatura parar de chorar, meu Deus como essa menina chora. – disse Fleur ao sentar a mesa olhando irritada para Gui que embalava a pequena Danny. – Molly aquele menino não quer comer, alem disso passou mal e sujou o chão do quarto, de um jeito de limpar aquilo, não vou estragar as minhas mãos com limpeza de sujeira de criança. – Gui a olhou de forma estranha, nunca vira a esposa agindo assim.

Eu vou levar o Francis no St. Mungus, temos que descobrir o que ele tem. – disse Gui calmo, olhava a loira de forma intrigada, Fleur estava estranha pela manhã, mas com o passar das horas estava ficando irreconhecível.

Não sei pra que ter uma medibruxa em casa se ela vive doente, e nunca pode ajudar, essa esposa do Charlie, é muito mimada, usa a barriga como desculpa para tudo, sempre a frágil, coitadinha e pobre Sarah, não pode fazer isso por que esta grávida não pode fazer aquilo por que tem três na barriga, me poupe quanta frescura e preguiça. – Carlinhos e Sirius olharam feio para a loira.

Convivi com a Sarah por muito tempo e ela nunca foi preguiçosa. – disse Sirius com a voz muito calma. – muito menos fresca, ela é inteligente, batalhadora e muito forte.

Ui, nossa o cachorro já correu para defender a cadelinha. – disse a loira desdenhosa, usando como parâmetro a forma animaga dos dois. – sempre achei que existia algo a mais entre vocês dois, íntimos demais para serem apenas amigos, existe uma grande chance daquelas crianças nascerem morenas, não é mesmo, afinal filhote de cachorro que nasce de ninhada......

Chega! – gritou Gui, com o susto Danny parou de chorar, todos a mesa estavam em silencio, nunca viram Gui explodir daquela forma, também nunca viram Fleur agir assim. – eu sei o motivo do teu comportamento, mas não aceitarei que você trate a minha família e meus amigos assim.

Nossa finalmente você mostrou que é homem e não um paspalho que vive encantado pela minha beleza. – disse a loira erguendo a sobrancelha e olhando fixo para o ruivo, mas evitando o olhar nos olhos.

Fleur, não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas sinceramente você não parece a minha esposa, ou a mulher que eu amo. – uma lagrima rolou pela face do ruivo, mas a porta sendo aberta assustou a todos, não só pelo barulho inesperado, mas pelas três pessoas que entraram.

Por que ela não é. – disse Rony, sério e firme. – encontramos Fleur amarrada e amordaçada no porão da cabana. – a falsa Fleur se levantou rápido, mas Molly foi mais esperta e a agarrou pelo braço com força.

Então quem esta se fazendo passar pela Fleur? – perguntou a matriarca com a voz indignada, ainda mantinha a falsa loira sob seu domínio ela se debatia, olhava apavorada para Sirius, Molly pensava eles sempre tão cuidadosos e novamente tinham um inimigo junto a si esse pensamento era partilhado por todos. – como você foi atacada querida?

Eu acordei muito cedo, e fui ao bosque colher folhas para fazer uma poção, o Francis estava febril, e como você Molly estava cuidando da Sarah, resolvi ir sozinha, quando estava agachada, senti uma pancada na cabeça, não vi mais nada, só acordei quando ouvi. – ela se calou olhou para Rony e Hermione, ela não podia falar o que ouvira. – Ouvi vozes, no inicio fiquei apavorada com medo de sofrer alguma agressão, reconheci como sendo familiares, então meu temor passou, comecei a fazer barulhos, logo surgiu o Rony na minha frente agradeci a Merlin. – finalizou a loira sendo abraça por Gui, ela logo pegou a neném que se acalmou na hora sentindo a presença da mãe, todos sorriram, Danny tentou avisar a todos que aquela não era a sua mãe, mas ninguém notou.

Poção polissuco com certeza. – disse Carlinhos. – agora só nos resta saber quem é.

Só tem um jeito esperar, logo o efeito passar e saberemos quem é o autor do plano. – Sirius estava com a voz fria, ele tinha uma suspeita de quem seria, ninguém perguntou o que os dois foram fazer na cabana, nem quando Gui agradeceu a eles.

A levem para o porão. – disse Tonks após pegar a varinha de Fleur e devolver a ela, e pegar a varinha da pessoa que fora enviada ali para ser espiã. – ficarei com ela até voltar a forma real.

Eu ficarei com você Dora. – disse Sirius decidido, a auror aceitou a companhia do amigo e juntos desceram.

Você a ama não é? – disse a falsa Fleur, depois de meia hora de absoluto silêncio.

Do que você esta falando? – perguntou Sirius uma vez que estava claro que a pergunta era dirigida a ele.

De você e da Sarah lógico, eu sempre soube que vocês eram amantes, afinal nenhum amigo tem tantos cuidados com uma amiga se não a leva pra cama. – disse a loira quando seus cabelos começaram a ficar pretos.

Eu tinha certeza que era você Mariana. – o moreno a olhava com nojo, rancor e desprezo. – ninguém mais desceria tão baixo falando aqueles absurdos, e fazendo aquelas insinuações.

Sou eu, sim. – disse orgulhosa olhava desafiadora para Sirius. - Descer o nível é com você mesmo não é Sirius?

Nunca fui racional quando me traem ou machucam quem eu amo, e sim eu amo a Sarah e muito a amo alem e acima de tudo, mas não da forma suja e vulgar como você pensa não preciso levar uma mulher para cama para amá-la, existem outras formas de amor, uma delas é a amizade, a tua arrogância e teu egocentrismo, não deixam você ver nada alem do próprio umbigo, não aceita ajuda ou criticas, se acha a melhor a única a universal, você não é tudo isso Mariana, você tem muito que aprender e crescer como pessoa e como ser humano, eu não sou perfeito longe disso, mas jamais trai meus amigos.

A senhora perfeita, sempre foi muito melhor que eu. – disse com uma arrogância e superioridade que fizeram Sirius e Tonks trocarem um olhar assustado. - Será que a pobre Sarah já bebeu o suco que a prestimosa cunhada lhe serviu a pouco? – Sirius ao ouvir isso sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo saiu correndo do porão. – Depois eu que vejo coisas demais, eles são amantes tenho certeza disso, nenhum homem corre assim se não for para....- ela não concluiu a frase, Tonks a petrificou. Sirius passou como um raio pela cozinha, quando perguntaram o que houve ele respondeu apenas.

Veneno pra Sarah. – ele mal respirava, todos se levantaram rápidos e seguiram o moreno, Sarah estava sozinha no quarto descansando, Carlinhos logo se juntou a Sirius tal foi a sua velocidade, ambos se recusavam a pensar no que encontrariam no quarto da loira, ao abrirem a porta do quarto, os dois estancaram ali a cena era chocante eles levaram alguns segundos para reagir.

Sarah! – o grito de terror de Carlinhos ecoou longe, ela jazia no chão ao lado da sua elfa, dois copos estavam caídos no tapete ao lado delas. – NÃO!!!!! – tornou a gritar e se soltar da mão de Sirius que prendia forte seu braço, se adiantou rápido para o lado de sua amada, Hermione chorava no ombro de Rony, e Gina no de Harry, ele se ajoelhou e tocou com carinho o rosto dela, estava gelado.


End file.
